Fate:Zero Submission
by Evowizard25
Summary: The Holy Grail War is known for bringing together the oddest and strongest of heroes across time and legend. Now with meddling from outside, it has access to an infinite amount of heroes, villains, and other such beings to fight for the Grail. The Fourth Holy Grail war will be something entirely new. {Multi-crossover}
1. Chapter 1

The Holy Grail War.

It was the ultimate battle between mages. Traditionally it was fought with seven servants, all selected from legendary and/or historical persons throughout history. The traditional format of seven consisted of: Berserker, Saber, Caster, Archer, Lancer, Rider, and Assassin. Each had varying levels of strength and powers. Powers and abilities that could crush armies if they so wished. Every sixty years these servants would do battle, leaving death and destruction in their wake.

What was the goal of all of this? The Holy Grail. Not the actual grail. No, this was a construct. A construct designed for one single purpose: to grant the summoner and servant a single wish each. Of course, that may or may not have been the actual purpose that the original families designed it for. Still, many wished to obtain the grail and many would perish in the pursuit of it and would do anything for it. The mages all over the world tuned in to the results.

It was not just the mages that watched on eagerly. Although the age of the gods had long since passed, many gods still liked to peek from other worlds. They would take bets, push for their own people to win or summon one of their heroes. The grail of course was not much of a concern for them, especially since it was tainted in the third war. That was not surprising to many gods. Human mortals tended to break their own devices often. Still, they still eagerly awaited the fourth war and what it would bring.

Yet one god found it rather boring. This was none other than Eris, the beautiful goddess of Discord and mayhem. She sighed and tapped the crystal ball she was going to use to watch the Holy Grail War, "You know, as much fun as it is, it just has the same beats. These humans have many heroes but they just do not have that special flare anymore. Maybe if there was something to shake it up…" She could not help but feel like a light bulb popped into her head.

The goddess of mischief giggled evilly and played her fingers against each other, "Yes, yes something to spice up the events." She tapped the crystal ball and suddenly there were dozens of them spinning around her. "Not just from one world, but many. A never ending supply of unlimited choices." She cackled and then pouted, "Now if only the grail would listen… Maybe I can tweak it. The others might get angry with me…" She chuckled, "Since when have I cared what they thought?" She knew they would get irritated. Them and any other universal travelers and organizations. It was not her place to mess with it, but it was not her place to try to kill her fellow gods either. She did it anyway.

She could work around this Angra Mainyu. It was just an evil spirit after all. So focused yet not up to her level. This would not be much of a problem for a trickster like her.

Therefore, the fourth Holy Grail war and wars of other realities and grails on other worlds, was forever changed.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine had been steeled himself for this war. He knew it would be like nothing else he had ever experienced. He would see and hear things that no human had ever heard in centuries if ever all within a short amount of time. He had been chosen by a Holy Grail construct to fight and kill other famous heroes of history. All to help Tokiomi Tohsaka reach the Root. It was something he found to be trivial, as he had no such wish, or rather, any wish at all. So he was content with simply participating and perhaps, just perhaps, meeting with the man Emiya Kotomine just once in the war to know more about him.

Yet with all that in mind, he had no words. He had just finished the summoning process, something that honestly rankled him slightly due to his upbringing. What he had summoned was not what he had hoped. This was clearly not the Assassin Hassan-i-Sabbah. No, it was something else. Something… clearly not human.

Before him stood what could only be described as a bipedal fox like creature. It had grayish fur over most of its body, except for the darker and fluffier fur over its chest. It had red markings over its face with one at the corner of each side of the mouth, making it appear to be always smiling. Long red claws jutted out of its paws. It lastly had a long billowing mostly red with black tips along the mane, which was tied up with a single large teal bangle.

For a moment, Kirei prepared himself for an attack. He may have accidentally summoned some sort of demon or other such monster from the nether realm. He knew they had many tricks and could take down most humans, but he was not prepared to go down without a fight.

That's when the creature bowed its head, "Are you my Master?" It spoke through his mind. Kirei noted it was decidedly female.

Kirei blinked in confusion. It could speak? Clearly not through tongue but through his mind? "Are you my Assassin?"

The creature nodded, "Yes, I am of the Assassin class."

"Then I am your Master," Kirei frowned. This would be troublesome to explain to the others. He quietly pondered if this strange Assassin could actually be of aid to them. It looked fearsome enough, though he pondered how it could earn the title of an Assassin class.

* * *

Deep within the confines of Moscow, another individual was attempting her own summoning. The area was basically deserted save a few individuals inside a decrepit building. One of the older individuals looked down at the summoning circle with piercing purple eyes. She was still beautiful even if she had some wrinkles underneath her eyes, denoting her age starting to get to her. Her hair was still glossy block and flowed down to her neck. She could not help but smirk as she viewed the magic take effect as it started to work.

The people all around her, herself included, were wearing traditional Soviet soldier garments. While the Soviet Union had collapsed, they would not. Not ever and with this servant, they would bring Russia back to its former glory and then some. Irina Spalko was brimming with anticipation. She had wanted this so badly she could almost taste it.

A select few Russians back had known the Holy Grail War when they still followed the church. Once they rid themselves of their shackles, the Soviets had created their own mage division and planned to one day enter one of these wars to gain the grail's power. That dream had never happened, as they did not have any mages selected during the last Holy Grail war. This time however, they did. Irina's grin grew as she looked at the red markings on her right hand. This was her ticket to restoring her nation's pride and power. She was truly honored to be a part of this.

Finally, it was done. Before her stood what she thought was a man. He wore a fancy purple suit that had golden linings along the ends of it and diamond shapes along the legs. His long black cape was also golden lined. His mask, which sat over a white scarf over his neck, was black and jagged at the top with a purple mask over the front.

"I have been summoned in the Avenger class," the servant spoke, confirming that he was indeed a man albeit a young one. "Are you to be my master?"

Irina nodded, "I am." She held up her hand with the command seals.

"Good," with that said, the servant moved one hand up to its mask and took it off. The young man was rather handsome, with his black hair and purple eyes. Yet it was his devious smirk that made her wary. "I look forward to fighting with you in this war."

* * *

Joseph Field was a simple man. He wasn't special in the looks department. Just under six feet tall with scraggly brown hair framing his green eyes. His Caucasian skin was slightly tanned due to working outside with his parents farm, noting some of his muscular form. He was a plain baker who lived a simple life in the USA. There was not much special to him and that is why he wanted to join this war. His mage craft had helped him start his business as it did the rest of his family. Yet he wanted more. He wanted excitement and thrill and after learning of the Holy Grail War, he could not be happier to join. This was especially so once he found the red markings on his hand.

Before him was the summoning circle. He had already finished chanting and just waited for something to appear. Thankfully, he did not have long to wait.

Before him, after a brief flash, was a beautiful young woman. She wore a pinkish shirt that had a red bandana around her midriff. Her black pants fit her shapely legs quite well. Her red eyes spoke of mischief. However, what really got him gaping was her wolf ears and fluffy wolf tail. He could also make out pointed canines in her smirking mouth.

"Are you the master of this wise wolf?" She asked.

Joseph gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes, I am. I am your master."

The wolf woman grinned, "Then I am glad. You look of healthy stock for a human." She bowed her head, "I am of the Beast class." Looking back up into his eyes, "I hope you are pleased to see me."

Joseph blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head, "Well… yeah. Yeah I am since I wanted to get into this war after all."

"We shall discuss your war plans a bit later," the wolf girl rubbed her stomach. "Now however, I think something to eat would be nice. You don't have any apples by the way, do you?"

"I have plenty of apples," Joseph Field said. "In fact, I've got a couple of apple trees that are ripe for the plucking."

Holo's smile grew bright, "I am so lucky to have you as a master."

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Evo here. Well if you're wondering, I got this idea from a few other Fate fics with this premise. I thought it would be a fun exercise and something to get my creative juices flowing. I had fun writing this and I can't wait to write more for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a comment. They are very much appreciated.**

 **Now I have summoned Assassin, Avenger, and Beast. Hopefully I did their descriptions well enough for you to guess who or what they are. For now, I thought I would add a few other servants. The rest, including Ruler, are to appear next chapter so it should come up to. about ten, or more specifically nine since Ruler's tend to try and mediate conflict and have no desire for the grail. Mostly.**

 **Still, hope you enjoyed this and see you next time. Have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Holy Grail War had been going on for around 200 years, spanning over three wars before reaching its fourth. During the third war, the Einzberns, one of the oldest mage families and one of three families that had created the Holy Grail, not the actual one but a good copy, for this war, were frustrated. They had lost the previous two Holy Grail Wars. They were not going to lose this one. So they tried to manipulate the system to produce a servant that was unstoppable.

Angra Mainyu. What should have been the god of all evil in persian mythology. The Einzberns cheated their way into creating his new class: Avenger. They were so sure that he would give them victory. None could stop them. However, he was not what they were hoping for. For in life, the servant they summoned was just an ordinary man. An ordinary man tortured and forced to bear all the evils of the world because of a tribe's religious reasonings. For years, he was tortured until he came to accept his hatred and that of the evil of humanity.

Angra Mainyu, the Avenger class of the third war, was the first to die because of his weak nature. What they didn't know would happen is that the Grail became tainted from all the curses and woes forced onto Angra Mainyu. The Grail, corrupted by all of this, tried to make Angra Mainyu's existence and wish true. It tried to grant his wish of becoming the god of evil, but the third war didn't allow for that to happen.

So Angra Mainyu waited. He waited sixty years for the next war so that he could finally be granted his wish. All he needed was to wait for the servants to kill each other so he could gain their energy. It was so simple. The mages wanted to reach the Root of the world. To gain ultimate knowledge and power. Some others, more interesting others, came with wishes. He'd be sure that those wishes were granted, if not in the ways that they wanted. He was an evil god.

Yet he wasn't happy. Not now. He felt something was wrong. Someone had messed with the Grail. It couldn't be one of the mages. They weren't powerful enough to do that. No, it was something else. If he could, Angra would scowl. It was a god. One of the gods had messed with the Grail. He could feel it and that made him all the more angry. It was the gods and their insipid followers that had created him. Had tortured him and now they saw fit to ruin his chance at rebirth? At revenge? No, he would not allow it.

He needed someone of this Earth to preside over this war. Ruler would do. Rulers were a class onto themselves. They were powerful and born from heroes that had no wish for themselves. They would not want the Grail and would have command seal in place that could make any other servant do what they wanted. They watched over the wars in order to keep them going as planned and that the war didn't spill out and reveal magecraft to the world.

Angra didn't care about that last part, but a Ruler would do well here. He just needed to find one soon and he had a few candidates.

* * *

Avenger was used to cramped and rushed places. Sitting here in a civilian airplane filled with heavily armed personal was not something that was surprising. As a leader of an underground resistance, they had to go to many lengths in order to hide and strike at the enemy.

What was surprising was this whole situation. He had only been to Russia a few times as a child for diplomatic reasons. He never cared much for the country. Too cold and he didn't care for the nobility there. Well, he didn't care for any nobility rather. He didn't care about these Russians or their mission to revive an old regime. Communism, he had learned it had ruled under. He almost laughed. That had never taken off in his world and apparently it had failed here but on a spectacular level.

Still, he needed his wish. He wasn't going to let anyone get in his way.

After being summoned, he had done his best to learn about this world. Oh yes, the Holy Grail had put all that information inside his head. He didn't have to read, such as he was doing now. Yet that information wasn't acquired by himself and it was general information. Nothing overall specific. He may be a spirit but he wasn't a robot or library.

"Comfortable, Avenger?" His master spoke. He looked over to see Irina Spalko stare at him with a contented if not devious smile of her own as she sat on the opposite side of the plane. He idly looked at her Command Seals. Command Seals he had learned were a lot like his Geass but whereas he needed to look into someone's eyes to activate it, she could do it anywhere and she had three of them while he could only use it once on a specific person. It rankled him that someone had that much control over him but it was hypocritical to think so given his own powers. Didn't stop him however from thinking it.

"As comfortable as I can be," Avenger simply stated.

"If I may ask, how are you taking all of this?" Irina asked. "Being here in the flesh. Well, as much flesh as a servant can have really."

Avenger quirked an eyebrow, "It's… interesting. I feel much stronger than I ever was in my actual life. I also feel like I have access to abilities I didn't have before. It's daunting, but I will learn to cope. I always have."

Irina nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less from my servant." There was a moment of silence between them, "So who are you exactly? I can already tell you aren't from the ancient era because of that pistol of yours. Seems rather modern."

Avenger smirked, which clearly unsettled a few nearby Russians. Not Irina however, "I am quite modern, Irina. As for who I really am, must you continue this foray? Does it really matter who I am?"

"I must know who my allies and enemies are," Irina spoke. "If I don't, how am I supposed to act in this upcoming conflict? I'd be charging in blind."

Avenger nodded, "True, but I am not of this world. Simply reading the history books can tell me that."

Irina blinked in surprise, "But the Grail only chooses those of history and legend. Those of this world."

"This war is apparently different," Avenger stated. "I was known as a prince of Britannia, or Emperor before my death. Britannia isn't a country here. At least, not as it was in my world."

"Emperor? Britannia?" Irina sighed. "Well it would seem that I have indeed summoned an unusual servant. I had hoped to bring in someone akin to a national Russian hero but alas that is not to be."

Avenger chuckled, "So it would seem. You will see my abilities soon enough, Irina. I can assure you, that they are more than enough to win this war."

"I will hold you to that, Avenger."

* * *

Joseph Field sighed as he looked down at his wallet idly. His grandfather had told him a lot about the Holy Grail War. Well, some of it. One of those was that it was going to take place in Japan so he had to head there. Which had cost a number of pretty pennies to get two tickets to Japan on a cruise liner. That also didn't account for all the apples and alcohol.

He idly looked at the Beast servant he had summoned. She was eating another apple with a bottle of alcohol between her legs. She was humming happily as she took it all in, "Ah yes, I can safely say that these apples are fit for a goddess. I thank you for bringing them to me."

"You're welcome," Joseph sighed. "You do know that at this rate, I'll be broke right?"

Beast smirked, "At this rate you'll have your wish and all will be right in the world." Her tail swished behind her happily, "Isn't that what this whole silly war is about? A wish?"

Joseph nodded and scratched his head, "I guess so. I mean, you are one of the seven-"

"I'm not," Beast cut him off. She narrowed his eyes at his confused expression. "Do you not know the seven classes?"

"My grandfather didn't get to explain a lot before he died," Joseph shrugged. "Why? Is it important to know?"

Beast just gaped at him, "Of course it is. The humans who designed this war, if you still want to call it that, created seven classes: Saber, Berserker, Archer, Assassin, Rider, Lancer, and Caster. I myself am outside of those classes and I suspect that there might be more. At least one another. Call it a hunch or whatever else that insipid Grail put in my head." She huffed, "To think it would have the gall to force a goddess to participate."

"So the war's broken?" Joseph asked.

Beast shrugged, "Who can tell? It wouldn't be surprising. This is an 'all knowing, wish granting' cup made by power hungry humans. Why wouldn't it fail?"

"Yet you still want it?"

"Absolutely," Beast nodded. "Only a goddess such as myself can get it to work correctly."

Joseph sighed and rubbed his forehead, "This whole thing is confusing and it hasn't even started yet."

"Do not worry about that, 'Master'." She chuckled at the title. "Your faithful goddess shall illuminate you on the situation when the need arises. I do so hope you keep up."

' _This is going to be a long war,'_ Joseph inwardly sighed.

* * *

Tokiomi Tohsaka, head of the Tohsaka family. One of the oldest mage families and one of the three families that had started the war. He had spent his whole life preparing for the war. Preparing his spells, catalyst, and everything else. Nothing was left to chance and everything was supposed to go along perfectly.

Yet right then and there, as he stared at Servant Assassin, he couldn't help but feel anxious. "So you're telling me the truth? That is Assassin?"

Kirei nodded his head, "As far as I can tell. The ritual was performed as your instructions but it would seem that the Grail found for us a new and… unique servant."

Tokiomi hummed in thought, "This changes our plans considerably. I don't think we can employ the same tricks I had wished to do in the upcoming war." He idly stared at the bipedal fox, thinking about what he was supposed to do with her. He then felt something tap his shoulder and suppressed the urge to jump as he turned around, facing the fox. He looked back to where the fox was a moment ago to see the image disappear.

"I can assure you," Assassin spoke with a feminine voice. "I can do all you wish and more."

"Illusion magic?" Tokiomi rubbed his chin. "Now that could be useful. Perhaps all is not lost then. How intricate are these illusions?"

"I could mimic three legendary creatures perfectly," Zoroark stated. "None were the wiser."

"Legendary creatures?" Tokiomi quirked an eyebrow. "If that is the case, then Assassin. It is an honor to have you with us."

Assassin bowed her head, "As long as you don't try and shove me into a cage, I will do my best to fight with you humans."

It was at that moment another priest walked into the room. He was much older then the others, with long gray hair and a large cross around his neck. He was Risei Kotomine, father to Kirei and overseer of the fourth Holy Grail War. "I have important and unsettling news. The servants Avenger and Beast have been summoned."

Kirei and Tokiomi both stared at him in utter disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Tokiomi asked. "They aren't part of the seven. Has someone tried to cheat the system again?"

"It would appear so," Risei sighed. "I had wished to avoid seeing the bloodshed and destruction like the previous war, but with ten servants-"

"Ten?!" Tokiomi's eyes widened. "How do you know it to be ten? Maybe they were simply interchanged with two of the other classes."

"I would have thought so until Ruler told me otherwise," Risei stepped aside.

In stepped another older gentleman. He had a white beard and mustache yet seemed both younger and older then he looked. He was smooth skinned and caucasian, appearing to be in his mid-years yet his eyes spoke of an older and battle hardened fellow. He wore an American Confederate General uniform and had a saber on his hip. Ruler bowed, "I am the one that is known as Ruler. I was brought forth to oversee this rather strange war."

"It is great to see you, Ruler." Tokiomi sighed and took a seat. He was feeling a headache come its way to his head and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. "I take it your arrival really sets the stage for a cumbersome war ahead."

Ruler nodded, "Indeed. I can already sense that most of the servants of this war, as you see here, will not be of this world."

"Not of this world?" Kirei spoke up. "What are you talking about? Surely she is some sort of kitsune spirit."

"I am a pokemon," Assassin huffed. "Not this… kitsune you speak of." She almost seemed offended by the remark.

"My apologies, Assassin." Kirei bowed his head. "So does that apply to you as well or are you truly one of the Confederate Generals of the past?"

"I am indeed based on my Virginian counterpart," Ruler smiled. "I can also sense another spirit awaiting her summon that is also another of this world but I cannot say. The Grail only imparts some level of knowledge on the other servants and their summons."

"I take it you will, alongside Father Risei, make sure this war stays between us Masters, correct?" Tokiomi asked.

Ruler nodded, "I will do everything in my power to keep this war hidden and the innocent safe. That much I promise."

"Good," Tokiomi smiled. "Then let us wait for the rest of the pieces to fall into place before making our move."

* * *

 **So Assassin, Beast, Avenger, and Ruler have all shown their hands and made their appearances. Don't worry everyone. The next chapter will show the other summons. Artoria will still be staying the same since, well, she's one of the more iconic characters of this show and I don't think I could adequately change her. So we'll see what interesting adventures she'll get up to now.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. They are very much appreciated and really do help me improve and know what you enjoyed. Until next time, have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally time. Tokiomi was to summon his own servant, Archer. He had gone to painstaking methods to obtain his catalyst. Summoning Gilgamesh would surely ensure his own victory, no doubt about it. He had his doubts when Kirei had summoned that rather… strange Assassin but she would prove useful in the upcoming war. Either way, he had to make sure he was able to summon Gilgamesh if he wanted a sure fire way to win this war. He was sure none could possibly stand up to the King of Heroes.

However it would seem that fate was working against him. Despite all his efforts of double checking the artifact and making sure he would summon the one and only Gilgamesh as planned, he had summoned someone else. Before him was a young woman, not a man for one. He was prepared for this as sometimes the Grail would choose a certain image of the hero that wasn't always what they looked like.

Her eyes had blue and red bands inside. Her dress was that of a olden military officer from the 1800's in the western world. The bottom seemed to blossom out like a dress of sorts. The uniform was black with golden trimming and an image of what appeared to be a staff with wings on the top. A red sash was on diagonally over her chest, holding it together. Her collar almost covered her face with how tall it long white hair blossomed out from her tall cavalry hat. Her hands were gloved, again similar to a cavalryman.

For a moment, Tokiomi pondered if he had accidentally summoned a type of homunculus. She may have looked human, but it was clear she was something else. At least, to him.

She stared at him, "I have been summoned in the Archer class. Are you my Master?"

Tokiomi composed himself. Even though he hadn't summoned the servant he was hoping for, there was no reason to be rude to the servant he got. He bowed, "I am indeed. It is an honor to have you here with us, servant Archer."

The woman studied him and then folded up her arms, "I do not find honor in this endeavor but I assure you. I will win this war."

Tokiomi smiled, "That's all I want to hear."

* * *

Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald was frustrated. He was a renowned mage and one if not the top professor of his school. He was sure that he was also the strongest mage in the fourth Holy Grail War, especially since it was his fiance that would be powering the servant and he had the command seals. It was a loophole he had exploited in the system so that he could keep all of his prana for when he confronted other mages.

He was frustrated and it wasn't just because one of his students had stolen his catalyst. No, that was a slight against him he could attend to anytime. Waver Velvet was a nuisance but a weak one. The boy's potential nowhere came close to his.

No this was a present and dread inducing frustration. Before him was not Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the ancient hero of Ireland. No, before him wasn't even a human. Instead, he had summoned a large panda. The panda was wearing a chinese inspired simple cloth shirt and pants with green buttons tying it together. He had a large straw hat with a small hole in the front. In his right arm he carried a covered barrel of some sort, while his left held a large staff that had tea cups attached to the end.

"I am the one that is to be known as Lancer," the panda spoke. His voice seemed like a mix of joviality and wisdom. "Are you to be my Master?"

Keyneth simply stared at him and then at his fiance, Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri. Sola-Ui just simply shrugged, which made his sigh. "Apparently. Unless you are still perhaps a famous human irish hero of olden time that can turn into a panda."

Lancer chuckled, "I'm afraid I can't turn into a human. However, I can whip up a brew so good you'll be more than human with its taste."

Keyneth sneered, "I do not think I'll take such low born drinks for myself or for my fiance, Lancer. You can drink it all if you so wish."

Lancer rolled his eyes, "There is no need to be so dramatic, master. If we are to win this war, we must do so together."

Keyneth raised his hand that bore his command seals, "You are to do as I command, Lancer. We are not equals."

Lancer put the butt of his staff onto the ground, shaking the place slightly. "Unless you wish to use up the precious command seals so early on in the war, I think a little hear-say is in order. LIke perhaps what we are going to do in this war. I myself have a few suggestions."

Keyneth rubbed his head. This was going to be a long war, he could feel it.

* * *

Kariya Matou found everything about this unsettling. It wasn't just that he had burrowing worms literally eating him inside out just to give him power. It wasn't the evil head of the house who looked more like a wrinkled sack of skin and bones who kept glaring or smirking at him in ways that made his skin crawl. Worms excluded, of course. Or in this case, rather included in more ways than one. He would endure all of that if it meant he would be able to save Sakura.

No, he was used to all of that. What really unsettled him was the servant he had managed to summon. He had been trying to summon one of the knights of the round table. This… this was not a knight. It wasn't even human. It was a large, monstrous rat. It wore red armor and had a long rack of spikes on its back that carried skulls and a few other bones of humans and other such creatures. In one hand, it carried a long, jagged sword while the other hand carried a jagged dagger like hammer of sorts.

The servant sniffed the air and huffed, bearing its fangs in what he could tell were disgust and rage. "Who dares summon-call Berserker?" He looked to Kariya and pointed its sword, "You. Man-thing. You summon Berserker, yes-yes?"

Kariya gulped and nodded, trembling slightly. "I… I did. I am your Master."

"Master for now," the rat Berserker snorted before looking at the chuckling Zouken, the elder of the house and the one Kariya despised. Berserker took a threatening step forward, "You old man-thing. What is so funny? You laugh-chuckle at Berserker?"

"Not at all," Zouken smirked at Kariya. "I'm just glad my beloved Kariya was able to summon a servant so fitting for a slithering traitor."

"Traitor-slither?" Berserker growled. "No-no, Berserker would not be summoned by a traitor but by a warrior. Yes-yes, mighty warlord that Berserker is needs a warrior-fighter, even if he is a weak man-thing."

"My apologies, Berserker." Zouken bowed his head, which seemed to placate Berserker. "I am humbled to be in your presence, oh great warlord."

Kariya narrowed his eyes as did his servant. Berserker spoke again, "Humble, yes-yes. Stay that way and you won't feel Dwarf Gouger on your neck. Sniveling old man-thing would not be fit for my collection-stash anyways."

Kariya wasn't sure how to take this new development, but he was sure that this whole thing was going to be a lot more painful then he had originally thought it was going to be.

* * *

Waver Velvet's mouth was open as he gaped at his servant. He was so nervous beforehand that something would go wrong. Even though he was confident in his abilities, he still worried that he'd fail. His teacher's harsh words still rang in his head. A part of him was sure that he was making a mistake just entering into this war, but he would do what he needed to do in order to win.

Yet he had done it. He had succeeded and there was no doubt about it too. He had summoned a servant, although he wasn't sure if it was the right one. He had been trying to summon Alexander the Great. Before him wasn't the intimidating figure he had been hoping for. Oh it was certainly impressive but still.

Before him was a young brown haired man. He was muscular and held himself like a fighter. The sword on his side especially hammered in that point. What caught his eyes were the pointed, elvish ears and the defined almost inhuman beauty of the man. A part of himself wondered if he had indeed summoned an elf, which would have been quite the feat.

The man walked over and kneeled before Waver, "I am of the Rider class. Are you my Master?"

Waver simply stared at him for a moment before nodding and setting himself straight. "I am."

Rider grinned and held out his hand. His grin honestly felt infectious. Waver noticed it had a spiral oval mark on the palm of it, "Then the pact is sealed. It will be an honor to fight by your side, Master Waver."

Waver couldn't help but smile at that. It felt good being called a master. Someone who could really help him in this upcoming war and win him the Grail and all the prestige and recognition that would come with it.

* * *

Ryuunosuke Uryuu was having the night of his life. Not only did he get to slaughter an entire family in such a beautiful and constructed manner, but he had done what he set out to do. He had brought forth a demon. There was no question about it. This was a bonafide demon. The bound kid not but a few feet of them seemed to think the same thing given that he was struggling and crying even harder.

Before him was a rather large horse like creature. It was entirely black and seemed buggish, with its exterior hard and shiny like chitin. Its mouth was filled to the brim with fangs. Its legs and mangy greenish hair were full of holes. Its green, snake like eyes seemed to hold everything around it in revulsion. On top of the creature's head, was a long jagged horn. Bug like, see through wings flickered atop her back. While it was truly monstrous, the creature held itself as though it was royalty.

"To think a Queen would be summoned in such a pitiful location," the voice was obviously feminine and echoed a bit. "Such deplorable conditions you have summoned me, summoner. If you were anyone else, I would kill you right here and now for your insolence. Be grateful that I am in a merciful mood and that you are my ticket to winning this Holy Grail War."

Ryuunosuke, or Ryu for short, nodded eagerly. "Sure, yeah. Sorry about that. Was trying my best to make a good show for you when you arrive."

The creature snorted, "You have failed. Anyways, I am of the Caster class. I would presume our contract has been sealed and we can leave this filthy style and find somewhere a queen can truly shine."

Ryu nodded eagerly again, "Sure, sure. But hey, you must be hungry." He gestured to the crying child, "How about you eat this kid to help with the munchies?"

Caster idly looked over the child before grinning a shark like grin. She walked over and leant down, allowing her fang filled maw near his face. "Such a fortunate creature you are. To be drained by a beautiful queen." She pulled down the gag and opened her mouth… and started to suck in air. Within in seconds, the boy started to gurgle as green energy seemed to seep out of his maw and into her. He thrashed but every moment he grew weaker. In fact, his body seemed to shrivel up and before long, he was a shriveled corpse.

Caster grinned and licked her lips, "I would take a bite but emotions taste so much sweeter."

"That…" Ryu was stunned before he started shaking with glee. "That was so cool! The way you drained the kid dry and he just died! Ah, that was amazing. I don't even care about this war of yours. I just want to watch you kill more people. Show me your ways of torment."

Caster blinked in confusion before smirking. She idly thought it was fortunate that she was able to get such a willing master, or to her, servant, such as him. "Of course, Master. You may call me Caster and together, this world will know the might of a queen."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Evo here and I apologize for the short chapter. Well it is longer then the first one but still. I just wanted to present all the servants and the initial summoning before I delve into more with them. Don't worry, I do plan on having more to do with them before jumping into the conflict. I hopefully did a good job of describing the servants and who they are. If not, I can reveal them later on.**

 **This chapter was a bit agonizing as I had two candidates for Rider but given how powerful Archer was, even though she won't be 'as' powerful, I think someone on his power level will even things out. Helps that Saber has that magic resistance so he won't curbstomp the rest. I'll just move the other possibility to the next Holy Grail War.**

 **I have also decided to keep Saber, well, Saber. Not changing her. She's too integral, I don't think I'd do another character justice in her position, and well she's one of the stand out characters in the source material so she will stay.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rin Tohsaka was slightly annoyed by everything at the moment. Her father had gone on and on about the Holy Grail War. He said it was dangerous. That it was only for experienced magus. She was to pack up her things and leave. She had done that, only taking out things to study or entertain herself when she felt like it until they had to leave. She didn't really see the reason. This was a war between magus. If they had any sense of honor, they would keep it between themselves. A part of her wanted to come along with her father in this war.

Rin wanted nothing more then to impress her dear father. Yet he denied her that. It was irksome. She was a true magus. Just a small young one, but still. She'd show him and then she'd show Sakura and-

Rin looked away from her book. She idly pulled out a little picture from underneath her pillow. "Sakura…." She frowned as she traced her sister's face. She wasn't supposed to be upset with how things went. Being a magus meant that you had to sacrifice in order to achieve something. Her sister, no she wasn't her sister anymore, Sakura needed to leave in order for their to be a stable magus household and future.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

What happened next made her eyes widened. Suddenly, the picture seemed to be yanked away by nothing. Rin opened her mouth to shout, before she yelped when a large snake appeared on her book. She quickly threw it away, only for the snake to vanish. A feminine voice chuckled.

"Such an excitable human~ You are so cute, I could just eat you up."

Rin shook, "Who-Whoever you are, prepare yourself. I am a magus and… and I can fight you." A paw appearing on her shoulder made her scream and scramble away.

Suddenly, a bipedal fox like creature appeared on the bed. It was snickering, "Such a cute reaction. Children are my favorite to mess with."

Rin glared at the creature, standing up to face her. "Are… are you a kitsune?"

The creature chuckled, "No, but we are similar. I am a pokemon. A Zoroark and I am your father's friend's servant in the Holy Grail War."

"Father's friend…" Rink blinked in confusion before scrunching up her face in agitation. "Oh that creepy guy."

The creature servant stared at her for a moment before chuckling, "He is creepy but I'm sure he has some good in him. You can call me Assassin. I take it you are the Rin I've been hearing about, hmm?"

Rin eagerly nodded, "Yep. I'm going to be head of the Tohsaka lineage one day and you better believe I'm going to be a good magus when I grow up. Just you watch."

Assassin's grin only grew, "I'm sure." She then idly looked at the picture in her hand,"Is this your sister?"

Rin went rigid at that, "I… I don't have a sister. Now give it back."

Assassin frowned at the child's action, "You don't have a sister? Then who is this?"

"Give it back," Rin held out a hand, glaring at the servant.

Assassin sighed. It wasn't her business but a part of her felt a flood of compassion for this child. She had seen and even experienced what the loss of a loved one did to a person. "I'm sorry," she held out the picture, which Rin snapped out of her hand quickly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you did, Assassin." Rin huffed and crossed her arms.

"Sooo," Assassin picked up the book Rin was reading, hoping to go on to other topics. "What are you reading?"

Rin snatched the book just as quickly as she had the picture, "General magus stuff. I have to know this stuff if I want to be as great as dad one day."

"Seems like a lot of work," Assassin spoke. "How about you take a break and we can have a bit of fun."

Rin narrowed her eyes, "I dunno…"

"Come on," Assassin grinned. "I promise you'll enjoy it." When Rin nodded, Assassin patted her head.

* * *

Archer couldn't help but look at her hands as she was deep in thought. She idly squeezed them to prove to herself that this was all real. That she was a servant in this Holy Grail War. A part of her hated to think of that. All she had wanted was to destroy these selfish and destructive people and now she was forced to work for them. She had to calm herself with the knowledge that she would get her wish. She would see Setsuna again, alive and in the flesh. Setsuna deserved another chance in a world that she could be happy. Archer would make sure that would become a reality.

So she would play along and win this Holy Grail War. She was confident in her abilities. Although, she had noticed she wasn't as strong as she was before. She pondered if it had something to do with the fact that no one knew who she was. Her powers did tend to come from the audience's reaction to her. She would need to gain some affection from the populace if she wanted to regain more strength. For now, what she had would suffice.

She narrowed her eyes. Suffice wouldn't cut it. When she had summoned all of those characters, they had so many abilities and qualities that would have posed a threat had she not been the one pulling the strings. She wasn't anymore. The Grail was and it no doubt wouldn't want her to get that powerful again. Her hands clenched. She would secure that power again for her own wish. None would stand in the way of it, even if she had to be a servant to some scheming human.

She hadn't much gotten to learn much of her master yet. A part of her didn't want to get to know him. Once this whole war was over, she'd never see him again. That would be good for her. So she just had to prepare herself for the upcoming 'show' with Assassin.

At that moment, a small burst of bright red magic appeared before her and someone shouted 'Boo'.

Had Archer been in her own world, she wouldn't have reacted. Nothing could faze her. Well, almost nothing and even then she could surpass it. Here, she wasn't so sure and delving into that train of thought had left her slightly uneasy. Which is why she took a step back and prepared to summon her swords before she heard giggling. She turned her head to see a young Rin behind her who was laughing into her hands, "What are you trying to do?"

"Scare you," Rin said. "Assassin's teaching me ways to use my magic differently to spook people."

Altair just stared at her, "And why would you want to do that?"

"Because I love learning new types of magic," Rin honestly answered. "If I can master Assassins skills, I'd be a formidable mage. Seems like I'm a natural, which I'm not surprised with."

Archer sighed, "While it was a commendable try, it is not wise to startle those that can kill you with ease. It is also rude."

Rin bowed her head, "I am sorry, Archer. I'll try and limit it to Kirei." Her voice and smirk told her that the little girl would like nothing better than to mess with the priest. She would allow that. Kirei wasn't to her liking so let the little girl torment him. "Speaking of-" A loud crash was heard from Tokiomi's room.

Archer sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I really wish I had my old companions back. I would even take another friendship speech."

"Who are you talking about?" Rin asked.

Altair stared at the child. She was a human, just like all of them, yet… she was a child. She hadn't had much of a chance to see or talk with children but there was something about them that made her a bit more at ease. They did not possess the hatred or selfishness to the degree of their elders. It was there, but it hadn't birthed the monstrous gods that they would one day turn into. For now, Rin was an innocent child and a part of her wanted Rin to stay like that forever. "No one… they are gone." She put her hand on Rin's head and awkwardly patted it, unsure if that was something you do with a child. "Keep practicing."

Rin smiled and nodded, "I will."

With that, she turned into a spirit. Servants were basically spirits anyways so they could change back and forth. With that, she dematerialized in her master's room. She looked to see Tokiomi picking himself up and several files and his chair knocked over. A chuckling Assassin rushed out of the room.

"Kirei needs to restrain that servant of his," Tokiomi huffed and then looked to Archer. "Are you prepared for the plan, Archer?"

Archer nodded, "It will be simple really. The only issue is if the rest of the masters will buy it."

"They will," Tokiomi smiled. "Have faith, Archer."

Archer simply stared at him for a moment, "You mustn't have faith in humans. They will only disappoint you." With that, she left the room. "You will not be disappointed by my actions in this war. Have not faith for them, but know them to be a fact."

* * *

Archer waited patiently for her compatriot to get to work. She was actually impressed with the speed and ferocity that Assassin employed when destroying the protective crystals. If it wasn't with her foreclas, it was with small balls of dark energy. All of this was done with such swift precision and speed that a normal human would have trouble keeping up with. Even though Archer was annoyed by her childish antics, she was glad to have someone so skilled on her side in this war. It still wouldn't mean much in the end since she was going to be the victor.

She wasn't looking forward to it, but that was life. She didn't hate Assassin. None of the servants were really anything like what she had experienced before. They were not gods but they were not creations. They were plucked from other worlds so they weren't worth the hatred. Though, she didn't hate all of them. Blitz had been a dear friend and the others… she felt a slight bit of regret but crushed that feeling. This was now, not then.

Just as Assassin reached for the main crystal, a summoned sword smashed into the ground near her. Archer raised herself up into the air and stared down at Assassin with her arms crossed, "I take it you are Assassin?"

Assassin grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know~"

Archer narrowed her eyes and raised a hand. Several more swords appeared above her, "I had hoped to find a challenge with the Assassin class. One that prides themselves with their skill of deception. Yet all I see before me is a impulsive death seeker." With that said, she sent a hail of swords at Assassin.

Assassin wasn't done yet. She jumped out of the way and shot a ball of dark energy at Archer. Archer raised her other hand and a shield of swords appeared before her and blocked the blast. Assassin tried to then jump for the window, but Archer caught her, piercing her hide with so many swords that the surrounding area and her included were shredded into dust.

Archer stared at the place for a moment with narrowed eyes. _'This trick won't work for long. I have no doubt that we will deal with a number of servants that can pick up Assassin. I hope our masters make the most of this.'_

* * *

Tokiomi smiled as he swirled his wine glass, "Everything is going just as planned."

Archer appeared not but a few feet away from him. In her hands were a saber and what appeared to be a machine gun, which she seemed to actually be playing like a violin. Tokiomi could even hear the sweet melodious music, "Do not get your hopes up so soon. We have much to prepare for."

"Of course, Archer." Tokiomi bowed his head. His Archer was no Gilgamesh, but she possessed abilities and powers that he found most useful. The same could be said of Assassin's deceptive illusions. Even he had to remind himself that she had only faked her death. "Until the need arises, I think it would be best if you would lay low. We don't want to give all of our tricks away so early in the war."

"No we wouldn't," Archer dismissed her gun and saber and walked off. "I do so hope you don't waste this opportunity, Tokiomi. For I too wish for the Grail and I will not have you deny me my wish."

"You will have your wish, Archer." Tokiomi said to the retreating servant. "There is no doubt about that."

Archer stopped at the door and then peered back at him with narrowed eyes. A sigil appeared around her and several swords were sent crashing through the window. Tokiomi ducked as several came close to piercing him. He was about to say something before he heard squeals from the woods around him, "Not all of the servants were watching us and those that did know how feeble your defenses are. How do you think you'll truly fare in this war? Prove yourself to me." With that she stepped out of the room.

Tokiomi sighed and looked at the destroyed window. He would need to get that fixed as well as the magic crystals. _'My servant will also need to be watched more closely. She might prove to be a bit more trouble in the future.'_

* * *

 **Out of all the characters, I hope I am doing Archer some justice and such. You will see the other servants and their reactions come next chapter. With the larger cast and new arrivals, a lot of this will be a bit slow as to flesh them out. I hope you enjoy the interactions and pace thus far.**

 **Please don't forget to comment as they are very much appreciated and help with with this fic dearly. Until next time, I hope you all fare well.**


	5. Chapter 5

Rider could not believe the things he was learning about this world. He had only been in the world less than a day, yet it held so many new and interesting things. If it weren't for his master, he would have gone out and stormed some library for even more information. Well, he planned to do that the next day over but still. He had always been a curious lad, even before becoming a Dragon rider.

Even then, that didn't do anything to curb his enthusiastic curiosity. There was always something new to behold and learn about. In a completely new world, that was doubly so. This was especially so with this 'technology' they had present. The most his world had was magic and medieval weaponry and such. Here? The TV before him was mystical. If Waver had not explained that it wasn't magic, he would have thought it to be so.

For a while, he had been content to just watch everything on the TV. There was just so much. From destructive weapons, to nations he had never heard of. It was unsettling to know that there were metal planes that could fly faster than dragons. He did enjoy the thought of anyone becoming a rider, but there was something personal with dragons. Flying a piece of metal just felt… unnatural. Still, it wasn't his place to complain to these people. Let them do what they wished, especially since they had no dragons here. Apparently, they had died off…

When he had told Saphira that, she had been a bit down. Their own world was low on dragons, but thanks to the found egg trove, they could revive the species. To know that the dragons here had no such chance unsettled him. Perhaps they had hidden some eggs somewhere in the world like his own had, but he hadn't the time to look. Not with the Holy Grail War going on.

Nevertheless, even with the war going on, he still thought he had enough time to examine this new tech. Therefore, while Waver, his master in this war, had gone, he took it upon himself to inspect the TV. After watching some programs of course. He would get some usage out of it before he dismantled it.

So that's how Waver Velvet found his servant when he rushed back home. In the middle of their room, with a dismantled television. His servant was examining each piece, whispering some strange words as he went along. Waver just stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before glaring at him, "What are you doing with my TV?"

"Just curious is all," Rider responded as he looked over a small object in his hand. "Don't worry. I'll put it back together."

Waver rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking as if he didn't believe his servant on that issue. "Still, we're in luck. Assassin's dead." His mood seemed to pick up.

Rider paused and then got back to work, "Eh." He shrugged.

"Eh?" Waver's eyes widened. "The war is down a servant. We're that much closer to winning."

"It's Assassin," Rider spoke. "I know enough about magic that appearances can be deceiving. He or she could have survived, or not. We won't know if or until Assassin appears again."

Waver narrowed his eyes, "Oh come on. I saw it with my own eyes… well through a familiar but still."

"And I have some experience with magic," Rider responded as he set a few of the TV parts aside. "Some beings are just hard to kill, no matter how good you are. Still, you can celebrate if you want to."

Waver threw his arms up into the air, "I can't believe this. I thought you'd be excited about this."

Rider sighed and looked at him, "Not really. I'm excited about this world and everything it offers. I am excited about getting my wish, but I will not revel in someone else's death. This is especially so for someone I don't know about. Maybe they were a bad person. If they were, I'm glad they are gone. If not? Then I won't be gladded by their loss."

Waver growled and bawled up his fists, "Fine, if that's how you want it to be."

Rider kept working as Waver glared at him, "How was Assassin killed anyway?"

Waver scratched his chin, "Well, there was this floating girl who could summon sabers at will. Long white hair. Wore a European military dress of some sort."

"Summon sabers…" Rider scratched his chin. "How did she use them?"

"Sort of like projectiles," Waver spoke. "I'm thinking she's Archer."

Rider closed his eyes and sighed, before grinning. "If sabers are all she can summon, then I don't think we need to worry much about her. My magic shields should take care of them and Saphira's hide isn't exactly the easiest to cut through. Still, we'll have to watch out for her."

Waver grinned, "Yeah, that's the spirit. Maybe we can start to strategize instead of you just running around taking everything apart." He glared at his servant.

Rider quirked an eyebrow, "Why did you join this war in the first place, master?"

"Because I want the respect I deserve," Waver nearly shouted. "I'm tired of being pushed around. I'm tired of being treated like an inferior just because I'm not from a long bloodline of magi. I want to prove to everyone I am a respectable magus."

Rider stared at him for a moment. He could have sworn, just for a second, that he saw himself in Waver's place. This just caused him to grin. Then to snicker. Then to laugh.

Waver shook his fists at his servant, "Rider, stop laughing at my wish." He crossed his arms, "Fine, be like everyone else. Just laugh at me and put me down because I'm a weakling."

Rider held up a hand before setting himself straight, "No, master. That is not what made me laugh. It's just; I was once like you before I became a dragon rider."

Waver blinked in amazement, "You were?"

Rider nodded, "I was young, foolish, and rather weak." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Even when I first became a rider, I was still foolish. I rushed into things without thinking, used up too much magic, and don't even get me started on romance." He cringed slightly, "But I never gave up. My teacher wouldn't let me." He smiled as Brom came to mind once more. The old man was giving his usual stern look. His secretive father was someone he wished to see again, but he knew Brom wouldn't want to use his wish on him. He'd pummel Rider into the ground if he did. Besides, he had a different wish.

Waver snorted, "Well I'm just a magus, not a dragon rider."

Rider shrugged, "Even mundane people can do incredible things. My own brother had no magic of his own, yet he was one of the most impressive fighters in the army." He rubbed his chin and then stood up, "You know what? How about I train you?"

Waver's eyes widened, "What?"

Rider nodded, "In magic and in the sword, I will train you master."

Waver shook his head, "I'm the master here. I'm not supposed to fight. I'd get creamed into paste if I went up against any of the other masters."

Rider smirked and crossed his arms, "Funny, when I was just starting I thought I could take on the whole world. I was proved wrong, but with training, I was eventually able to keep up and defeat the strongest dragon rider in the world. With a little help, of course. Which is what I will give you. You will not fight alone. As long as I draw breath, I will fight by your side. I promise you that, Waver Velvet."

Waver thought on it for a moment before sighing, "You're not going to give up on that, are you?"

Rider shook his head, "No. Just in case Assassin is still alive or if one of the other masters try and kill, you need to learn how to fight. Who know? Maybe this will be your ticket to prove that even 'lesser' magus can be just as good as these high and mighty magus."

Waver stared at him for a moment, "You… you actually believe I can do that?"

Rider gave him a beaming smile, "Of course." There was no hesitation or doubt in that voice.

It gave Waver much heart to know someone actually believed him. With a smile, Waver stood up and fist pumped his arm. "Alright, I'm ready to learn. We'll show those stuck up magus who they're messing with."

"Now that's the spirit!"

* * *

Kirei stood in front of the church with his arm in front of him. A small part of him didn't care much for this plan, but that part was the insidious voice in the back of his mind that wanted him to take a more active part in the killing. He tried to ignore it, "I have lost my Servant. I have forfeited my rights as Master and can no longer participate in the Holy Grail War. In the accordance to the treaty, I, Kotomine Kirei, ask that the Church shelter me and protect me."

"I shall accept your request." The old priest in front of the church nodded. There was something off about his voice. "I, Kotomine Rissei, promise your safety for the duration of the war. Now, come in."

Kirei narrowed his eyes, "Assassin, if you are trying to attempt my father's voice, try to sound a bit deeper."

His 'father' pouted before the illusion shimmered into Assassin's form, "Can't fault a woman for trying~"

With a huff of agitation, Kirei moved to enter the building… only to smack right into the closed door. He blinked in confusion. The door was open just a moment ago. He could see the light and… He narrowed his eyes and looked to Assassin, who was chuckling. "Assassin…"

Assassin put a paw over her mouth, "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Do you actually enjoy these antics of yours?" Kirei scowled. "Do you enjoy tormenting people day in and out?"

Assassin blinked in confusion, "I only enjoy tormenting bad humans who want to harm me or take my son away. As for everyone else, it is harmless fun."

"What you are doing is a sin, Assassin." Kirei scoffed. "To enjoy another's suffering is low. It's degrading and disgusting."

Assassin snorted, "It is harmless fun. Yes, I scare people. I trick people, but it's not done to harm them in any way. Everyone is fine. The only ones who suffer are those that deserve it and even then, I do not take pleasure in causing harm."

"So you take a distinction in what is right and wrong with these actions of yours," Kirei scoffed. "All of it is sinful. Pleasure in such tricks and doings is terrible in its own right. I would ask you to curb these tendencies, Assassin."

Assassin narrowed her eyes and growled, "All my life, I've tried to live out from under the thumbs of humans. Now this… Do not test me, Kirei. A Pokémon's loyalty with only get you so far."

"Do not test me either," Kirei held up his hand with the command seals. "I will take no pleasure in forcing you to do what I want-"

"I doubt that," Assassin interrupted him and vanished with another illusion.

Kirei stopped for a moment and sighed. He knew she was right. He would enjoy forcing her to do things against her will. It was just… it irked him. Her philosophy irked him. She would mess with people and loved it, yet could harm people and wouldn't enjoy it. Kirei was hard pressed to have such a distinction himself. In fact, he found it more enjoyable to more permanently harm then just to spook and that disgusted him to no other degree. He finally entered the church just to see his father coming to open the door. Ruler was over on a pew, praying.

"I see that everything is going as planned," Rissei Kotomine, his father, spoke.

Kirei nodded, "Now we will have the opportunity to spy on the other masters and servants without them noticing our movements."

"Good," Rissei frowned. "You appear to be a little agitated, my son. Whatever is the matter?"

"Just some disagreements with my servant," Kirei quickly spoke. "Nothing to worry about, father."

"Good," Rissei sighed. "If everything goes as planned, my tired eyes will finally be able to witness a miracle."

Kirei didn't respond, not daring to look his father in the eyes. Then he looked over at Ruler, "Will Ruler have any objections to our plan?"

"It is a sound plan," Ruler spoke up. He stood up and faced them, gently putting away a small cross into a pocket. "Observe and scout the enemy before striking. I have no issue with those actions. I would however hope you refrain from targeting the masters."

Kirei quirked an eyebrow, "It is a prudent strategy."

"It is a bloodied and honorless strategy," Ruler countered. "This war was not made for man. It was made for Heroic Servants. Normal men and women would have no chance to fight back against a strong servant. It would be a slaughter." He scowled, "I despise such actions."

Kirei bowed his head, "I will refrain for the time being, but you must remember, Ruler. This is war."

Ruler's scowl deepened, "I am very well aware of that fact, brother Kirei. I deplore war on every account, but I understand its heartache and necessity." He sighed and sat back down, "If only you magus had opted for a peaceful way to reach the Root. You could have done the world some good instead of dragging it down to this honorless charade."

"I understand your feelings, Ruler." Rissei placated the servant. "But this was the only way that the magus could agree and act on to reach the Root."

Ruler was silent for a moment, "It is a good thing war is so terrible or we would grow fond of it. Wouldn't you agree?"

Rissei immediately nodded, "Exactly."

Ruler turned his head, "Kirei?"

Kirei was reluctant to nod, but he did. At least to give the impression he agreed, but a part of him was sickened deep down. He didn't think war was that terrible. He enjoyed watching the segments in war films where men would bleed out slowly. Where they would scream in pain. That translated into his work as well as he killed people himself. "War is a bloody affair. Perhaps this will be the last one of its kind."

Ruler smiled, "Wouldn't that be a wondrous thing." He stood up and made his way out, "I will see you later. May God be with you."

"May he be with you as well," Rissei responded.

* * *

In the sewers below the nearby park, rats scurried about. This wasn't an unusual thing. Rats of the world were able to get everywhere. They were some of the most resourceful creatures on the planet, able to survive humanities attempts to corral them. Yet tonight, they were no ordinary rats that scurried.

For one thing, these rats were massive. They easily half the size of a human just while on all fours. Standing up, they could look a human in the eye. Which many of them were doing, since these rats seemed just as happy walking around bipedally with human-ish hands as they were on all fours. Another thing was their blood red armor, which helped to give them an even fiercer presence.

Kariya found the whole sight of several warrior rats, or skaven as Berserker had said, unsettled him greatly. Apparently, Berserker wasn't that comfortable on the surface so he had wanted to find somewhere where they could set up a base of operations. This was loosely translating the insane rat's ramblings. His Berserker had already threatened to kill him already, so he would not push his luck with how he felt about the whole thing. He was not surprised by that. Berserkers were known to be mad and violent. It didn't make it any easier though.

"Yes-yes," Berserker looked over everything. Behind him was an evil larger black furred skaven warrior. "Good place to set up an army. Berserker show other servants why he is the best at killing. Isn't that right, Ska?"

"The great Warlord Queek Headtaker is correct as always," Ska spoke and then withered under a glare.

"Grail whispers-squeaks to Berserker," Berserker spoke in a hushed voice. "Told him that this name was fitting. Maybe not. Queek is best skaven fighter and these man-things will know that soon. Yes, they will." He scratched his chin, "But Berserker needs new trophies. New trophies for new lair yes-yes."

Ska bowed his large head, "We will get you many trophies before the war is over, mighty warlord."

This seemed to please Berserker as he seemed to dance in anticipation, "Yes, many new trophies for Berserker-Queek. So many new voices will talk-squeak to Berserker. So many great warriors will fall to Berserker's blade. This is a good war. The best war." That is when Berserker looked over at him and blinked in confusion, "Man-thing is here?" He snarled.

"He is the one keeping us here and helping us, oh mighty warlord." Ska quickly spoke, saving Kariya from being skewered.

"Yes, I am the one who summoned you." Kariya spoke. "And with my help, we will win this war."

"Man-thing thinks Berserker needs help?" The rat warlord laughed. "Many laughs are to be had at that thought-idea. Yes, Berserker laughs at that but you are not worth the effort to kill. Maybe Berserker kills old worm-thing though. He reminds me of other treacherous skaven."

Kairya nodded, "He is treacherous, but be wary of him. His power isn't to be trifled with."

Berserker laughed again, "Berserker awaits the challenge, man-thing. All fall to Berserker-Queek's blade for Berserker is the Headtaker." He looked over his sword, Dwarf Gouger. "Berserker takes what he wants, whenever he wants it."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Back again for the Fate fic. I hope you're all enjoying this so far and that I've gotten the voices down pat.** **I hope that helps and I hope you all enjoyed this story. I will be releasing the servant sheets soon with chapters. Please leave a comment about what you enjoyed and such with this chapter as they do really well in helping me improve and do more in these fics. Until next time, I wish you all the best of luck.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Here you go," the saleswoman handed Joseph Field's a plastic bag full of apples. "Thank you for shopping and come again."

Joseph Fields nodded, "Thank you and I will." As he left, it was not the first time he thanked himself for learning a translation spell. Granted, he had first learned it in order to pick up a french woman. It hadn't worked and that spell wouldn't really help them in a fight. Nor would his plant growing spells. Still, it helped him ease into Japanese life. Though he still found it a bit odd, but then again, America was odd in many places.

He then caught up to Beast, who was wearing a cloak to hide her tail and ears. It would appear that she couldn't hide those features of herself and she refused to go into her spirit form. She had asserted 'I am curious about this world and being a goddess, I think it would be prudent to see it with my own eyes'.

Joseph had sighed but was thankful that it wasn't taking that much of a toll on his magic reserves. That being said, it was no big deal. He knew he wasn't going to be doing any fighting himself. He'd get creamed. Oh he could throw a mean punch and could possibly win a hand to hand conflict with a regular person but these weren't regular people. They were magi and trained killers. He would be a goner if he actually tried anything.

Beast turned and smiled at him, "Ah, thank you kind sir." She took the apples and then took a bite out of one, humming in delight. He could faintly make out the twitching of her ears under her cloak. "I do so hope I'm not draining your resources, master."

Joseph chuckled and shook his head, "Let's just say, my uncle isn't the poorest fellow. We'll be fine as long as you don't try and purchase a care or something."

Beast tapped her chin and looked at the speeding cars. She pulled a grimace and snorted, "Those smelly things? Why you humans are so loving of those polluting metal machines is beyond me. Why can't you just walk places like other animals?" Joseph opened his mouth to answer, but she held up a hand. "I know, I know. It is quicker, but still. It's almost as if you humans are ashamed of your natural side."

"It's easier on my feet," Joseph said. He was glad she hadn't gone clothes shopping. His sister and girlfriend had dragged him on a few shopping trips before and it was a killer on his back. "So was there anywhere you wanted to go?"

Beast tapped her chin, "Well, I am in need of some new clothes. As much as I love these ones, I don't want to wear them all the time." She sighed, "The tragedies of keeping my human form never cease. Oh how I do so prefer my own fur, but that can't be helped."

Joseph sighed, getting ready for what was to come. A part of him wished he had gotten a guy servant, but he'd never say that out loud. She was cute, but he had a girlfriend already and he knew that a harem was out of the question. His girlfriend would rightfully kick his ass if he tried. "And after that?"

"The park," Beast frowned as she looked around. "Somewhere naturally and hasn't been spoiled by this concrete and rocks. I can understand your need to industrialize but to be so far removed from nature…" She shivered in disgust and slight fear, "It's unsettling."

Given that she was a wolf goddess of the harvest, he understood why she didn't much care for the modernized city life. Hay, he didn't care much for it himself being a small town fellow. Finally, the two made their way into a clothing store and set out to get something for her. They'd have to rely on the changing rooms and thankfully, they weren't all that revealing so there wasn't much of a danger of someone seeing her tail or ears. Still, it was nerve wracking as he waited for something to go wrong.

' _It's fine, Joseph. It's fine. Everything's fine. She'll buy her clothes and then the two of you can get out of here. Nothing could go wrong at this point.'_

"Elise, do you think this dress would look good on me?" A woman's voice spoke not far from him. There was a slight germanic accent to it.

"I wouldn't know," another more steadfast woman spoke up. "Modern fashion still eludes me, even with everything happening."

"Well I'll be sure to ask my husband if he enjoys it," the germanic woman giggled. That's when she sat down beside him. Joseph almost gasped when he saw her with his own eyes. She was an albino, white haired, red eyed woman. She just seemed so… perfect in every way. Of course, there were three funnily dressed maids of some sort around with similar colors but they just didn't compare. She looked to Joseph and then to where he was watching. "Waiting for someone?"

Joseph nodded, "Yeah, a friend."

The blonde woman glared at him, "Pray tell, what sort of friend is she?"

Joseph blinked in confusion. Her tone sent his hair sticking up, "A close friend."

The blonde woman's glare deepened and then looked to the clothing room in question, "Funny, she seems a little magical."

Joseph's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "How…?"

"Servants can sense other servants, master." Beast called out. They were lucky the store wasn't that occupied, but still. Beast opened the door and smiled at the blonde woman. "Well hello there. I wasn't expecting to meet another servant so soon in this war. My sort of luck, it seems."

The blonde woman just kept glaring at her, "You are very much in luck. If we weren't out in the open, we would be trading blades as we speak."

Beast smirked and chuckled, "I am not a swordswoman nor any of the sort. Human weapons aren't my thing. I have… other methods of dealing with nasty people."

Joseph quickly got up, "Okay, okay. We'll leave. Let's not fight everyone."

The albino woman stood up, "Yes, let's not. I'm sorry for interrupting your day."

Beast gave her a good natured and kind smile, "You are too kind, homunculus." When their eyes widened, she giggled. "You don't smell like a human. Even your perfume can't hide it. Don't be ashamed. I think it actually smells nice."

"Well… thank you." The Homunculus woman wasn't sure how to take it but seemed good natured enough. "I wasn't expecting the first servant that we meet to be so…"

"Mundane?" Beast spoke from under her cloak, "Yes, well, neither did I expect a servant such as yourself to look good in a suit." She giggled at the blonde servant, "You really pull it off."

"What are you doing here?" The blonde servant rebutted.

"Why, buying some clothes of course." Beast held up a few clothes for herself. "I wanted to wear something new. As much as I like the getup up I was summoned in, I think some variety would do me some good. I want to look my best when I win this Holy Grail War."

"We shall see who is the victor," the blonde servant spoke.

Beast smirked, "So confident. I'm happy that I get to face a human like you. I would take it you are a knight? Your stance is reminiscent of one."

The blonde servant's eyes widened before she nodded, "Yes, I am." She said nothing further.

"Well then, Miss Knight." Beast moved closer. "How about we stay our hands and enjoy ourselves a little, hmm? A little shopping outing between us girls would do us wonders."

"I'm also here, you know." Joseph grumpingly spoke up but was ignored.

"So what do you say?" Beast asked.

The albino woman clasped her hands together and gave a sweet smile, "That sounds wonderful and don't worry about those clothes. I'll pay for them."

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked, nervous about having a woman pay for his things.

The albino woman nodded, "There is no problem." She held out her hand, "I am Irisviel Einzbern."

"Joseph Field," he returned the handshake. "Guess we're going to have to fight later on, huh?"

"Not yet, but no hard feelings." Irisviel said. "I just hope this war doesn't go on for that long. Well, at least until I get to see a little more of the city."

"I've honestly seen enough of it to last a lifetime," Joseph huffed. He watched as Beast tried to make a bit of small talk with the blonde servant, who seemed unsure about what to talk about especially about clothes. He couldn't blame her. "Can't wait to get back to my own little town."

"What's it like?"

Joseph blinked in confusion, "Are you asking about my town?" She nodded, "Why do you want to know? You look rich enough to have seen lots of them by now."

Irisviel seemed to nervously fidget in place, "I just… haven't had a lot of time to do so before."

Joseph scratched the back of his head, "Oh… alright. Shouldn't hurt anything."

* * *

Waver was thankful he knew a nearby forest where they could train in peace. It was the same place he had summoned Rider after all, so no one would end up seeing him spar with his servant. That being said, he was extremely nervous with what was going on. Right now, he was clutching one of Rider's swords. A sword he had called Zar'roc while he had his own called Brisingr. Strange names, but they felt olden and pagan in origin. Given what he was dealing with, there was no way it was from an olden tale of this world.

Still, holding the sword didn't make him feel any better. He shook like a leaf. Rider's assurance that he had 'dulled' the blades with magic so they wouldn't cut themselves wasn't a big help either. "Rider, I think I don't want to spar anymore."

Rider snorted, "That didn't stop my teacher. You're lucky you didn't have to fight him." He rubbed his shoulder, "I can still feel those bruises. Still, you can't take the coward's way out. You said you'd do this and you have to stick with it."

"Well I'm the master," Waver held up his hand with the command seals. "What I say goes."

Rider shrugged, "Fine by me. Just don't come crawling to me when another master comes looking for you."

Waver gulped, "Okay, okay. Just… take it easy on me."

Rider smirked, "No." With almost blinding speed and finesse he charged the short distance and put his sword right at Waver's neck. He had no time to dodge. He knew even a skilled magus would even have a hard time dodging with that speed. Rider pulled back, "My teacher never took it easy on me and you know what happened?"

Waver shook his head.

"I survived because he pushed me," Rider spoke. "He pushed me harder then I ever was pushed before. I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to be great but I didn't realize how difficult it was until I fought against him. His teachings saved my life on multiple accounts. If he just went 'easy' on me, then I would have stood no chance against all the enemies facing me and my friends. Always push yourself, Master. You'll be surprised by the results."

Waver closed his eyes, then opened them. "Rider, by the way. You mentioned that you were a dragon rider."

Rider nodded, "That is correct."

"Then where is-"

"What an interesting human you have here, Little One." A sensual, feminine and haughty voice spoke up behind him.

Waver gulped as he turned around, only to see the visage of a large dragon looking down at him. Her huge maw was scant but a few feet away from his body. He yelped and fell to the ground, "Dr-dr-dr-"

"Dragon," the dragon smiled and spread out her wings to show off her magnificence. "Saphira, the most beautiful dragon of this era."

Rider rolled his eyes, "You are the only dragon of this era in this world."

Saphira snorted, "Do not trample upon my musings, Little One." She turned her attentions back to the quivering Waver Velvet. "You are my rider's master, are you not?"

Waver nodded, "I… I am."

"Scrawny little thing," Saphira snorted. "Just as scrawny as you were, Eragon."

"Hey," Rider shouted. "I worked on a farm for several years. You have to admit I had a little more muscle than him."

"You were a human," Saphira countered. "You're all scrawny in my eyes. Nothing more then toothpicks." She glowered at Waver, "Which reminds me. If you get my rider killed in this war, I will take great pleasure in using you as one, Waver Velvet."

Waver shivered and hugged himself out of fear, "I… I won't… get him killed."

"Saphira," Rider sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Stop scaring him. I'm trying to train him."

Saphira chuckled, which unsettled Waver. She settled herself just a bit away from them, laying down on the ground. "This should be amusing~"

Rider sighed and helped pick Waver up. He moved back and readied his sword, "Are you ready?"

Waver took a deep breath. He looked to Saphira and felt a surge of pride. He hadn't just summoned some regular bloke. He had summoned an actual dragon rider. He couldn't fail here. He had a dragon fighting with him. He would show all of the other masters, including his former teacher, who was boss. "I'm ready."

Rider didn't move for a moment. Then he sprung forward and smashed the flat side of his sword against Waver. It wasn't that hard. He was a servant after all. Any real force and he'd have killed Waver, but the blow knocked Waver flat to the ground. "Your stance was weak. Your grip on your sword was weak. Your concentration-"

"Let me guess," Waver groaned. "Weak too."

Rider shook his head, "No, you were too focused on me. You have to focus on the weapon in hand. On the surroundings. Everything around you could lead to another fight or possible death. Your opponents aren't going to play fair or just one at a time. Besides, you didn't take any action when I struck again."

"I.. panicked."

"No, you can't panic. You can only live or die. Panicking will only get you and your fellow fighters dead." Rider sighed, "It seems I have a lot of work on my hands."

"Now you know how Brom felt," Saphira taunted.

Rider glared at her, "Oh shush you."

"Oh you love me too much to want me to shut up~"

Rider rolled his eyes and helped Waver up once more, "Again. Prepare yourself."

* * *

"Are we prepared?" Irina asked. Irina, Avenger, and several Russians were standing around a table overlooking a large map of the Japanese city of Fuyuki. There were several key points highlighted with glowing red markers.

One of the other Russians nodded, "Everything is in place, Comrade Commander. We've mapped out the city as ordered and chosen several spots in which to do battle where we won't get spotted by the Japanese."

"And what of the locations of our enemies?"

"We have scouts patrolling the Einzberns and Matous," another Russian man answered. "However, we are unable to go anywhere near the Tohsakas. It would seem that there servant Archer, we believe the servant to be, knows where we are and strikes. Thankfully we haven't lost anyone to her."

Irina quirked an eyebrow, "Did she not try and destroy those that would threaten her master?"

The russian cringed, "She… she didn't seem to consider us a threat or much worth her time."

Irina narrowed her eyes, "Very well then. We shall leave her to a later date. Perhaps draw her away and strike at her master when he is alone."

"Unless of course he picks the wisest choice and tags along," Avenger spoke up. "Either choice would be dangerous for him and he knows that the Magus Killer is participating in this war. I dare say he will be sticking very close to his powerful servant."

"Then how do you propose we deal with her?" Irina asked.

"Wait till she engages another opponent," Avenger answered. "Hopefully there will be someone in this war that can at least give her a challenge. With her busy fighting, she won't be able to protect her master as efficiently. If she is killed by the other servant while doing this, that makes our job all the more easier."

"That is my hope as well," Irina nodded. "Archer's tend to have a lot of independance and she could prove a challenge even without a master."

"Then let us hope that she is not as powerful as we fear. Besides," Avenger smirked. "I am hard to kill. Perhaps she will grow tired of skewering me and I simply put a bullet in her skull."

"We do not have time for jokes," Irina scowled and slammed her fist into a table.

Avenger chuckled and raised a hand, "I am sorry."

Irina huffed and looked to the other russians, "What of the other masters? Have they been identified?"

"We have one more in our sights," the first russian put down a dossier and opened it up. "Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. A powerful mage and scholar. We've tracked him down to a hotel in the city."

"No doubt he has fortified the location," Irina sighed. "Killing him there would be tricky at best. We'll have to drag him out."

"Will blowing it up suffice?" Avenger questioned.

"We do not have the time or resources for a controlled explosion," Irina scoffed. "Besides, it would be suspicious if a bunch of russians were mucking about around the hotel. No, we wait till he comes out." She looked to the others, "I take it those are the only masters we know of." They all nodded, which caused her to sigh. "Then we shall wait for them to engage the other masters."

"Perhaps I should go see how they fare myself," Avenger looked down at the map. "Do not worry. Not to engage them, but to study them."

"Since you are confident that they cannot kill you," Irina spoke. "I will allow it. However, I will send a few of my men with you just in case any other masters are around that we can eliminate."

Avenger nodded, "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

Deep within the city sewers by the river, far from where Kariya and Berserker were, chittering insectoid sounds could be heard. The inside of the large lair was black and grimy, as though it was starting to look more like a beehive then a sewer. The air itself rank of foul magic and decay. Sounds of moaning children and other people could be heard within as they whimpered for help.

A certain mad killer was playing with one of the victims, a small child. He had nailed the kid to a column and was cutting them slowly with a smile on his face. "Now this is the life. A cool location made even cooler and all the people I could kill at my fingertips." He chuckled, "I'm so glad I summoned that horse."

"Changeling," a familiar feminine voice called out. He looked back to see Caster trot up to him. She was an impressive specimen, easily looking down her nose at a full grown man. Her combination of bug and horse features made her scary but to him, it made her all the more exotic~ She chuckled as she looked at the human. She moved Ryuunosuke to the side and put a hoof under the child's chin. A small whimper could be heard.

Caster nuzzled the child's head, "Shhh, shhhh, don't whimper. You're here now. You're here." She purred and then looked the kid in the eyes, "Momma Chryssie is going to take care of you." She then opened up her mouth and a small stream of green vapor came from the child's mouth into her. She closed it and licked her lips, "Such sweet emotions you humans have. I could get addicted to this taste~"

Ryuunosuke gave a good natured chuckle, "Yeah, it's fun to see all the little emotions that play on their faces before they die. Makes it all the more important for me and them. Why, it's almost like I get to know everything about a person when I kill them."

Caster chuckled darkly, "Yes, it is fun to watch them squirm. To know that you possess all the power and they are helpless before you. Soon all of this world and my own will know this fear as I drain them of their love."

"Just don't try and drain all of it," Ryuunosuke patted her shoulder like you would do a good friend. "If we suck up all the love in the world, then wouldn't it get really boring?"

Caster shirked away from him with a snarl, before rolling her eyes. "First of all, we really need to work on the touching thing. Second, I don't care. As long as I have power, that's all I need."

"And we really need to work on your sense of fun," Ryuunosuke twirled his knife in his hands.

"Sure we will," Caster sarcastically replied before looking to several nearby smaller and less ornate changelings. "Anything to report?"

The changelings shook their heads, "The masters continue to hide away in their holes after Assassin's death."

"Not surprising," Caster remarked, "However, soon I shall give them an even better reason to hide. Though that won't matter, because I will find them all. This I swear it."

* * *

"I swear," Keyneth snarled as he glared at Lancer. Said Lancer was in the middle of the kitchen with his large keg of alcohol he had on his person. He had another large glass and seemed to be mixing up a few ingredients. "You are the most infuriating servant I could have possibly summoned."

"I am strange, I admit." Lancer chuckled as he gave the drink a taste and nodded as he put the glass aside. He grabbed two more and poured the drink into them. "But I have always been considered strange, even amongst my own people. Being a wandering Brewmaster is rather tricky and only trickiest survive their trips across Azeroth."

"I don't care about this Azeroth or any of that," Keyneth shouted. "I just want you to fight tonight and win, yet you think that plan is folly?"

"I do," Lancer nodded before handing Sola-Ui a drink.

"Why, thank you." She smiled as she took a sip. Keyneth had to admit, it was nice to see her smile. It had a charming aspect to it that he didn't often get to see. "Ahh, that is wonderful Lancer."

Lancer smiled and gave a hearty laugh. A part of Keyneth was reminded of the image of Santa Claus, "Think nothing of it. A good brew should always be shared." He turned to Keyneth, "And I will share it as I see fit. My plan will work, you will see. Besides," he stopped Keyneth from exploding with a raised paw. "It would not be wise to waste a command seal to force me to fight foes I know nothing about."

Sola-Ui nodded, "Lancer is right, Keyneth. It would be folly, though I'm sure you still want to go through with it. Rushing in to a battle you know nothing about fits your strategy in life quite well."

Keyneth felt a tinge of agitation by her smug tone and look. He knew she despised him because of this arranged marriage. Yet, he still hoped she'd change her mind on that. He'd have to work on that later, "That is enough." He sighed and clenched his fists, "We will go through with your plan, Lancer. You had better not ruin this war for me or I swear, whatever life you have left in you will be dwelt in pain everlasting."

Lancer chuckled and held out a glass of brew, "That's not the first time someone's threatened my life and it won't be the last. At the very least you aren't an orc or I might have been intimidated to some extent."

"I will not drink that disgusting beverage," Keyneth scoffed. "Especially one made by a panda."

"Pandaren," Lancer sighed. "You must learn to get that right, master. I am not just some cuddly animal, although my niece seems to think so." He laughed, "Oh I can't wait to tell her of this tale. It will be worthy of many a Brewfest to come."

Keyneth stared at the drink, "If I drink this, will you shut up?"

"You might enjoy yourself a bit more after having some."

"Come on, Keyneth." Sola-Ui tittered. "You are acting like a spoiled child. Drink it and relax. You could use something to rough those blasted sharp edges of yours. You might actually have some fun for the first time in your life."

Keyneth narrowed his eyes and took the drink, "Alright, alright. I get it." He took a drink and then smacked his lips, "It is… adequate."

"Come from you?" Lancer smirked. "That is high praise."

* * *

Class: Berserker

Alternate Classes: Saber

True Name: Queek Headtaker

Master: Kariya Matou

Series: Warhammer Fantasy

Strength: C

Endurance: B

Agility: B

Mana: C

Luck: B (A)

NP: B

Class Skills:

 **Mad Enhancement (C)**

Queek Headtaker was an insane Warlord in life. Hearing the voices of his fallen enemies, he unnerved even the greatest of skaven in his homeland. He has, in his own way, kept control of his own insanity. However, with the apparent death of his second in command, Ska Bloodtail, he lost all reason for a few moments as he slaughtered his would be killers in a snarling fit of rage, eventually taking pleasure in torturing the last member of the assassination party.

Personal Skills:

 **Bravery (A)**

No Skaven is braver then Queek. While many skaven worry about their own survival, Queek Headtaker will run out at the head of his army to lead them into battle. He knows not of fear as he is confident in his own prowess and wishes to let his sword taste the flesh of his enemies.

 **Instinct (B)**

As a more animalistic individual, Queek relies on his own instincts to guide him through battle. It works well for him as he is able to effortlessly fight and act even during an ambush and surrounded on all sides.

 **Military Tactics (C)**

Queek's strategical mind is sharper then one would think. While favoring head to head combat and tends to give his enemies a heads up so he can face them at their strongest, Queek has been able to penetrate and destroy many of even the most entranced forces thanks to his Red Guard and his own thinking and battle prowess.

Noble Phantasms:

 **Dwarf Gouger (B)**

Dwarf Gouger is a mystical sword and one of Queek's first treasures. This sword is able to pierce all but the toughest of hides and hardest of armors and allows Queek to make quick word of his foes.

 **Red Guard (C)**

Skaven are never truly alone. They are millions of skaven running around everywhere in the Old World. Because of this, Queek is easily able to summon his own trained guard to fight with him.

 **Ska Bloodtail (C)**

Queek's right hand skaven. Queek rarely if ever conducts any operation or goes anywhere without his trusty Ska, being the closest thing to a friend a skaven could have. Given his importance, he acts as his own noble phantasm. In life, Ska did his best to protect his warlord. This would go far, even to take a sword for him. When Ska is active, Queek's luck is increased to A as he has a better chance of surviving with his hulking companion around.

* * *

 **Phew, well that's my first attempt at trying to create a servant sheet. Hopefully I did it well enough but if not, I can always change it later. Still, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment.**

 **Also, yes. Those maids of the Einzberns will stay. They were there at the airport in the anime but nothing really came of them so they will be here moreso.**


	7. Chapter 7

Saber couldn't help but smile as she watched Irisviel play in the shallows. She couldn't help but admit that the woman was just so utterly adorable. She would do everything in her power to protect that smile. She felt at peace with Irisviel. She was a nice, loving, and understanding type of human. It didn't matter if she was a homunculus. She was someone the world needed more of and she was damn well going to make sure she saw it all. Even if she had to fight every servant by herself.

"She is adorable, isn't she?" Beast spoke up beside her.

Speaking of servants, Beast and Joseph had decided to tag along. It was… an interesting shopping trip to say the least. Joseph was a bit aways, panting as he was finally able to lay down after carrying so many bags. Saber had of course helped and taken most of them, but she was a servant. Those bags weren't going to slow her down. During all of that, the two servants had worked out each others classes and that's what worried her.

' _She's of the Beast class,' Saber_ scanned what would inevitably be her opponent. _'Yet nothing about her seems feral or even remotely looks beastly. Maybe she's hiding something under that cloak of hers. I should check myself but she has been nice and helpful during this trip. It would be rude to force myself onto her just to sate my own curiosity. Still, I have to know.'_

Saber just nodded, "That she is."

"I almost envy you, Saber." Beast smiled. "If only I could have such a sweet woman such as her as a master. She seems like she'd make the perfect travelling companion."

"She is incredibly endearing," Saber smiled. "I'm glad Illya has a mother like her."

"Oh? She has a daughter?" Beast smiled and gave a wistful sigh. "I remember my own daughter. I wish to see her again after this whole war is over."

Saber's eyes widened, "I'm sorry if-"

Beast started to laugh, "Oh no, she is very much alive. I can assure you of that. I just know that, well, I think I'll save talk of my own wish for another time." She turned to look up at Saber, "So what is little Illya like?"

Saber's smile only grew as she thought of the cute little girl back in Germany, "She is an adorable little girl who takes after her mother. Bursting with curiosity, she wouldn't stop asking me questions about Camelot or what it is like to be a Heroic Spirit. If I was a regular human, she no doubt would have tired me out. I commend her parents for having such sturdy wills to stay active with that little bundle of joy running around."

"She is lucky to have them," Beast beamed at her. "She was also lucky to have met you. Perhaps she will again one day."

Saber chuckled, "Perhaps next time I won't go so easy on her with snowball fights."

Beast sat down in the sand, "Oh? Do tell. I think this would be quite the tale."

Saber sat down beside her, "It's not much, but it was entertaining to take part in the fun."

 ***a few weeks ago, in Germany***

Saber couldn't help but watch on with a pleased smile as Irisviel played a game of 'catch me' with Illya. The two were giggling as Irisviel 'desperately' tried to catch the little girl through the snow.

"Can't catch me," Illya giggled. "Can't catch me."

"Oh we'll see about that," Irisviel called out.

"Nuh-uh," Illya shook her head as she ran. "You can't catch me, mommy. I'm faster-Eeek!"

She was suddenly grabbed and found herself in the arms of her father who smirked at her, "And I'm sneakier."

Illya pouted as she glared up at him, "No fair, daddy. This was just between me and mommy."

"Sometimes it's best not to let your opponents know you're playing a game," Kiritsigu Emiya pulled his daughter closer as Irisviel came over. "You're getting faster. You almost caught her a few times."

Irisviel chuckled and kissed his cheek, "Oh stop it, you."

"Never," he gladly moved forward and kissed her on the lips, which Irisviel returned happily. Illya just stuck out her tongue as she grumbled about her parents kissing with her in between. Artoria couldn't help but inwardly squee at the adorable sight of it all. A part of her wondered if that would have been her had she…

No, she wouldn't think about that. Not now and never again.

She suddenly felt a ball of snow hit her. She turned to see Illya building a new one, "Pardon?"

"Wanna play snowballs?" Illya smiled. "We could play while mommy and daddy are being icky again."

Irisviel laughed and stroked her daughter's head, "Oh I'm sure you'll want to get icky with someone one day."

Kiritsigu frowned, "Let's… let's not think about that now."

"Awww," Irisviel snuggled up close to him. "Is someone afraid that their little daughter will leave them for some boy? That's adorable."

"I'd never leave, daddy." Illya smiled up at him. "You're the best daddy ever."

Kiritsigu smiled down at her, "Thanks for the encouragement, Illya."

"Well," Saber leaned down and picked up a ball of snow. "If you wish to engage the King of Knights in combat, then I shall oblige you. Prepare yourself."

 ***present***

"I let her win," Saber giggled.

Beast couldn't help but giggle alongside her, "That is one of the most adorable things I've ever heard. I am glad that you told me of it for I shall enjoy that little story for some time to come."

"Well I'm glad I got to experience it in the first place," Saber couldn't help but feel at ease. They were supposed to be opponents in this war and they would have to fight each other eventually. Yet, she had someone to talk to. That felt… well nice really. She had Irisviel but having someone more like her was something else. That's when she felt it. She turned and glared out into the ocean, standing up and clenching her fists.

"Seems someone is looking for a fight," Beast stood up beside her.

Saber nodded, "It would seem so. As a knight, I cannot ignore this."

"Well since you're going," Beast smiled. "I guess I'll go with you. Don't worry, I won't get in the way of your duel. I know how you knights are about your duels. However, if he tries anything underhanded-"

"I trust you to take care of it."

Beast blinked in surprise, "You would trust me? Another servant in this war, so easily?"

Saber smiled, "You could have chosen to fight or kill me at any point today. I don't know your capabilities but you appear to be trustworthy enough. Our own fight can be put off until more of the other servants are dealt with."

Beast nodded, "You really are the King of Knights, Saber. Then let's go meet whoever this is and show them our might."

It hadn't taken the others long to reach the docks, with Joseph feeling thankful that he didn't have to carry their supplies with them. All the while there, Saber had been expecting a dangerous foe. To announce yourself so boldly like that bespoke someone who was very confident in their abilities. Someone who had a bit of honor or was too cocky for their own good. She had prepared herself for this great adversary.

What she hadn't expected was to see a large clothed monk panda sitting in the middle of the docks. He, Saber was sure it was a he, was sitting in front of a large barrel with a bunch of cups around him as though he was expecting guests for a party. He looked up and gave a wave.

"It's about time you showed up," the panda spoke. He stood up and bowed, "I am known in this war as the class Lancer. Pleased to meet you."

Saber got over her shock quickly at the actions. It may have been incredibly bizarre, but she was still a knight and a king. It would not do to not show the same pleasantries exemplified here. She bowed, "I am of the Saber class in this war. It is good to see you, Lancer."

Beast bowed slightly, "And I am of the Beast class in this war. You are indeed a strange choice for the Lancer class, if I might be so bold."

Lancer laughed and waved her off, "And I think two pretty and young humans such as yourselves are strange choices for your own classes. I guess this whole war is strange in of itself."

Saber narrowed her eyes, "Yes it is. I will hope that that your skills with a weapon are as good as your manners."

Surprisingly, Lancer just held up a paw. Then he sat down and started to take a ladle and pour himself a drink of some kind into his cup, "I did not come here to fight you nor did I want you to come here to fight me."

Saber blinked in confusion, "But your challenge-"

"I wish to know my opponents," Lancer smiled jovially. "To share a drink with them. We may be prepared to fight to the death, but why shouldn't we do that as friends and with a smile on our faces? I do not believe we need to be at each other's throats constantly."

Saber didn't move, completely taken aback by that line of thinking. This was the Holy Grail War. They were meant to fight and kill each other. Of course, she would not draw her blade on an unarmed foe. There was no honor in doing something akin to that. This panda, no he was Lancer, was a strange being.

Beast didn't seem to be in such a line of thinking as she just laughed and moved closer, "Well said, Lancer. Now you are indeed someone I hoped to meet in this war." She stopped as she stared at the drink, "Is that… alcohol?"

Lancer nodded, "Indeed. It will help us be calm and jovial this night."

Beast squealed, "Oh you are too kind!" She eagerly reached for a cup and poured herself some. She took a sip and sat down. She sighed in bliss as she drank the cup dry, "Oh… Oh~ Now this is the good stuff. You are indeed a blessing, Lancer."

Lancer simply laughed at the praise, "I just do my best to make people happy. My brews are some, if not the best, in all of Azeroth though I don't like to brag."

"Please do," Beast poured herself another cup. "I wish to hear all about it."

Saber sighed and walked over. She looked down at the the two servants, "Is your master okay with this?" She had known that master's could and would force their servants to do things they normally would never do. She was glad her own hadn't forced her hand in such a way.

Lancer snorted, "Not at first, but he came around to it. Helps that he only has three command seals, like the rest of you. Else he might have actually ordered me to fight." He scoffed, "I really need to get that man to loosen up."

Saber sighed again and took a seat. This wouldn't be the first time she had sat down with other combatants and shared some booze, "Then pass me a cup and let me be the judge of this drink." Lancer poured her a drink and she guzzled it down in less then a second and smacked her lips. She then smiled, "Beast is right. This is indeed wonderful."

Lancer laughed, he seemed the type to laugh a lot. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Saber. To know one of the three knight classes enjoys my brew does my heart some good."

"I would go a step further in saying that you outclass even the best of my land's brewers during my time," Saber smiled as she took another sip.

"Now THAT is real praise," Lancer lovingly patted his barrel. "To think a royal such as yourself loves my brew. Now I have something to brag about when I get back home."

Saber raised an eyebrow, "How did you know I am royalty?"

"It is your bearing and how you present yourself," Lancer retorted. "I could never miss it. I"m an old Pandaren, Saber. You know these sorts of things. Most nobles, especially the human and elves back home, would never try my brew. I am of course just a commoner. A well travelled one for sure, but still a commoner."

"I would never deny a commoner such a thing," Saber spoke. "If they wished to share their brew with me, then I shall share it."

Beast held up a cup, "I can drink to that."

"Well, well, well," a confident feminine voice rose out from the silence. "I had pondered about what sort of servants I would meet in this war, but never had I thought they would start the war by drinking alcohol."

"It calms the nerves and does the body some good," Lancer called out, holding up a filled cup. "Here, come drink with us mysterious servant."

"Mayhaps I will," suddenly a figure descended onto the top of a container. It was a ornately military dressed, white haired woman. She splayed out her arms, "Welcome fellow servants to the land of the gods. May you find pleasure before defeat."

"That we will," Lancer chuckled. "But don't get ahead of yourself. Just because you defeated one servant doesn't mean you'll beat the rest, one who I would presume to be Archer."

Said Archer gave a confident smile, as though she didn't view any of them as actual threats. "Or you could be underestimating my power, Lancer. I hope you don't do so when we actually fight."

* * *

Avenger couldn't help but smirk as he sneaked his way through the dock. There were a few Russians with him who had taken positions to scout and eliminate the masters of the other servants. A part of him liked this feeling. It felt like he was his old self again, leading the Black Knights. He pushed down those feelings to focus on the task at hand. Since he was a heroic servant, mundane weapons would do no harm. He could basically take a bullet to the face and it would do nothing. Well, unless it was magical or fired by another servant. The former could do some damage but wouldn't kill him unless said mage was extraordinary. Another servant would. He was just glad it wouldn't be so easy to kill him.

So he decided to get a little information on the other servants. To which he spotted a figure. It was a woman holding a gun of sorts, he couldn't make it out. No doubt she was doing the same as the Russians to which he was glad his own master had opted to stay out of this fight. While he had said that Archer's master would be wise to tag along, he knew that wouldn't be so wise so early in the game. Not when strongholds wouldn't be the first targets. Those would fall prey as the war raged on however.

He snuck up behind the woman. Her instincts were good as before he could do anything, she turned around and gave a small bit of firing. It was suppressed so it didn't make much noise. He simply deflected it with his sword and lunged. She jumped out of the way and looked like she was going to try and communicate with someone. He couldn't allow that.

"May I know your name?"

"Yours first," she countered with a raised gun.

He chuckled, "I am called many things, but you may call me Avenger." He moved a part of his mask to show off one eye that held a bird like insignia, "Would you be so kind as to tell me what you know, about the servants and your masters?"

The woman paused. The Geass taking affect and she nodded, lowering the weapon. "I will tell you everything."

Avenger couldn't help but smirk, "Excellent."

* * *

Berserker flexed his fingers around his weapons. Dwarf Gouger needed to taste blood and it needed to taste it soon. He would have his new trophy. He would hear the voices of some of the greatest heroes of all ages. That was what the Grail had promised. Its voice told him so, but Berserker didn't trust it. It didn't sound like the voices on his pike. Like the voices in his trophy room, which he needed to build with fresh trophies. He would kill on his own, for his own. He was Berserker and none were greater than him.

Ska Bloodtail, his right hand rat, was the only one with him. The rest of his Red Guard were back at the lair, protecting his master. He honestly wished he was back there. He felt slightly uncomfortable on the surface, as any rightful skaven would. Of course, if the surface had great opponents, he would come to love it as he had loved fighting above the ground a few times before his death.

' _Krump 'em,'_ Blacktooth's voice shouted inside his mind. He had danced when he had learned he had Blacktooth back. _'Kill 'em all.'_

' _No-no,'_ Sleek Sharpwit, the old-thing he had killed and reminded him of the old worm-thing that was his master's father or something. _'We wait. It would not be wise-smart to attack before we know the enemy.'_

' _You say we'z weak?'_ Blacktooth shot back.

"Berserker not weak," Berserker snarled, flexing his muscles as he prepared to strike. "Berserker stronger than any warrior-fighter. They die-die before Berserker."

' _Then let's show some cunning, lad.'_ Krug, a king of the dwarf things that he had slain himself, spoke. _'Hit them where the sun don't shine.'_

' _Yes-yes,'_ Sharpwit agreed.

' _Warlord Queek, eerr, Berserker,'_ Ikkit Slash, another skaven warlord that Berserker had killed, corrected himself. _'You are the most cunning warlord in skavendom. You can defeat-slay all of them.'_

"Berserker can," the skaven servant licked his lips and snarled. The voices were always right, even when they could be annoying. They didn't lie to him. No, never. They were his companions, like Ska. Except Ska was alive and they were alive in a different way. "Berserker will." That's when the military looking girl came and then was revealed to be Archer. He heard his master's voice and he gave a command that Berserker was more than happy to comply with.

' _Kill her!'_

* * *

A beastly screech could be heard as something jumped up behind Archer and took a swing at her. Thankfully for her, she was skilled enough in close combat as she quickly twirled around, summoned a sword and blocked the strike. They traded a few more blows before she flew back into the air.

"Get-come back here and fight Berserker," the creature, now known as some large rat creature in armor, shouted as he waved his large red serrated sword at her.

"I am not so… bold as to do battle with you on the ground so soon in the war," Archer smirked and suddenly there were several swords summoned around her. "But if you wish to die here, then be my guest."

"Hey, hey," Lancer stood up and held out his hands. "Not now. Not tonight. Tonight should be a night of celebration and the coming together of great warriors to meet and share stories. We shouldn't just fight like barbarians over a scrap of meat."

"Berserker need not fight-kill for meat," Berserker snarled as he stomped his feet into the ground in frustration. "All meat is Berserkers!"

"Well he is indeed the perfect choice for the Berserker class," Beast spoke up. "He is stark raving mad."

"And soon he shall be a dead rat," Archer smirked as her swords pointed straight towards Berserker. "Any last words?"

"Berserker will kill-slay you," Berserker snarled. "Berserker cannot die!"

Archer could only chuckle, "Such a strange little rat." Her swords flew… only to be blown off course by a spell. "What?!" She gasped as she dodged an incoming creature. A creature that made everyone take a step back and prepare their weapons.

A dragon.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, in between the clouds, a draconic shape flew elegantly through the air. It was swift, silent, and most certainly deadly. Well, not exactly silent as there was a rather frantic passenger on board.

Rider could only chuckled as his panicking master kept a desperate hold onto him, "I see you're enjoying the ride, master."

"D-Don't make fun of me," Waver whimpered. "I've… I've never ridden a dragon before."

"Not many have the honor," Saphira spoke to them. Waver still found it strange how soothing her voice was in contrast with the dragon body. Though he had to admit she had a certain elegance and beauty in her own way. "Dragons are proud creatures. Consider this a privilege to ride the most beautiful dragon to grace the air."

"My dragon is the most humble, don't you agree master?" Rider laughed to which Saphira snorted. Waver didn't have a chance to say anything as Saphira interrupted him.

"I see the other servants," Saphira spoke to them. "There in this… dock? I think that's the word you humans of this world call it. They seem to be drinking of all things and conversing."

"Well if it's a friendly get together," Rider smiled. "Then how about we stop by and have a bit to drink ourselves."

"B-But they're the enemy!" Waver shouted. "They'll kill us."

"An enemy is just an ally you haven't made," Rider countered. "I've thought of many opponents as just the enemy and it turns out, the world isn't that simple. Sometimes a whole race of people can be the 'enemy' but they have their own traditions, culture, and love. I say we give the servants a chance and if they do try to strike us," he summoned his sword Brisingr. "Then we strike them down as they come at us."

"Someone else just appeared," Saphira spoke. "She's Archer."

"Tohsaka's servant?!" Waver shouted and shook even more. He had seen what the servant could do and he wondered if that was even her noble phantasm.

"Ah, we can take her." Rider assured him.

"It seems someone else is trying to do that right now," Saphira spoke. "And it seems one of the servants is trying to make peace and try and stop the fighting."

"Now that is a goal I can get behind," Rider smiled. "Saphira, take us in. Maybe we can help sort this out."

"Do you think it wise to allow them to see me this early?" Saphira asked.

"We'd never make it in time if we went on foot," Rider countered. "Besides, they would see you soon enough. I'm sure some of the other servants have noble phantasms that only you could take on."

"True," Saphira preened. "Now let's stop this fight!"

"I don't think this is wise!" Waver shouted.

Rider just laughed, "Saphira, have I ever done the wise thing?"

"Almost never," Saphira spoke without hesitation.

* * *

 **Class: Rider**

 **Master: Waver Velvet**

 **True Name: Eragon Bromsson**

 **Alternative Classes: Caster, Saber, Archer, Lancer**

 **Alignment: Orderly Good**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: B**

 **Noble Phantasm: A+**

 **Class Skills-**

 **Riding- EX**

Rider possesses unparalleled riding ability, a fact made clear by the knowledge that his favoured mount, and one he has formed a deep and lasting bond with is a Dragon Kind, a beast notoriously difficult to tame and ride.

 **Independent Action- A**

Rider's jewelled belt serves as a source for prana, allowing him to remain in the real world for up to one week even while engaging in battles, without a Master.

 **Personal Skills-**

 **Charisma- B**

Rider possesses enough charisma to be the king of a country. He was temporarily the leader of his rebel forces, which gave him enough expertise and knowledge. As well, he has made friends of even the Urgals and other races and had their full support with him.

 **High-Speed Divine Words- A**

Rider is an expert in the usage of the true language to cast spells, capable of dealing with multiple enemies simultaneously with naught but a single spell.

 **Enhanced Body- B**

Rider's body was enhanced due to ancient magics, that caused him to lose all of his original battle-scarring and multiplied his strength, agility and reflexes.

 **Prana Burst (Flames): B**

Rider's favorite spell and thus the name of his sword is the literal word for fire. He was often known to use this frequently in battle to his advantage.

 **Noble Phantasms-**

 **Brisingr and Za'roc: A (C)**

Rider's blue-bladed sword. Made with his own hands and an elven blacksmith's assistance, in resonance with his mount's soul. It is unbreakable to almost anything, almost equalling the famed Excalibur in sheer strength and endurance. Whenever Rider calls out the name of the sword, it will burn with a blue fire, allowing him to cut through even tempered steel. The fires spread with each swing of his sword.

He also carries the sword Za'roc but because it was not his and eventually taken by another rider, he doesn't have as much of a strong connection with it and is inferior to Brisingr

 **Saphira "The Other Half of an Unbreakable Bond" : A++**

Rider's mount and partner, Saphira Bjartskular, a massive blue-hued dragon with scales that shimmer like sapphires. She is capable of shooting forth blasts of raging blue flame, and is immensely strong and well-armoured. Her strong wings generate gusts every time she moves them, and her teeth and claws can tear through any material known to man. She is capable of speedy flight, and can communicate telepathically with Eragon.

* * *

 **I felt like this would be a good place as any to stop or this chapter would just keep going and going. This is honestly one if not the best scene in the anime as we get to see all of the servants, or most anyways, come together. It pretty much never happens again and I don't believe we get to see this happen in Fate/Stay Night or most Fate series. Maybe Apocrypha but still. Please leave a comment because they are very much appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Avenger pondered over everything that was said by the woman before him. She was tied with the Magus Killer, the real master of Saber. Not the woman on the dock. That meant he didn't have to kill her. He was silently thankful for that. Giving her a glance, her demeanor reminded him of another kind woman… someone who he would save from himself.

He was also surprised by another fact: King Arthur was a woman. He had almost burst out laughing. Of all the things he would come across in this war, it was a genderbent King Arthur. That certainly raised a lot of questions about how she sired Mordred. Of course he knew that wasn't the case in the original tale since Mordred was initially Arthur's nephew but what did he know. Maybe she actually had a… you know what, he would stop that train of thought right there. He did not want to know if she actually had one.

He pondered whether to have this woman assassinate Kiritsugu but he had already used his Geass on her. She was useless at this point. Her knowledge on Saber was invaluable. It would make fighting her easier but the other servants… He almost laughed again. They were not of this Earth, like him. In fact, he considered Saber to be the same. None of them were part of this world. There were differences. Too many for any of them to note as this their own world. The Grail must have brought them to a whole new one with some type of powerful magic. He would have to look into it. He had thought this to be the case but actually seeing the other servants confirmed them without a doubt.

So he decided to kill her. He would have had the dragon not shown up. Lancer's drinking party didn't interest him. He would just kill the woman and leave, but the dragon did not bode well for him. He knew he could take blows from the other servants but dragon fire? Not even he would risk that, so all he could do was sigh and knock out the woman. Perhaps he'd Geass the albino and use her to do the dirty job for him. That was something he'd put in the back burner for now.

Right now, he just had to decide what to do. A part of him wanted to escape. He had gotten what he'd come for: Information. Yet another part of him wanted to stay. He knew it was his theatrics getting the best of him but he couldn't help it. He was an Emperor and a freedom fighter. Both positions called for a good oviator

He smirked as he prepared to step in when Rider started to defend his master. This war was going to be interesting. Besides, he was thirsty. A few drinks wouldn't kill him.

* * *

Kiritsugu scowled as he looked through the visor of his gun. Nothing about this war was simple. He had gotten a female Arthur. His adorable King of Knights had to face a panda, a young woman in a cloak, a woman in a fancy military dress, a talking rat, and now a dragon rider. None of these sparked any historical or mythical people in his mind. He could try and see if there was, but he doubted he had any real time to do that. He'd get Maya to help search anyways.

The master of Lancer also had put a boundary field around them as well, so he had to keep that in mind. Not to mention that he had not seen any of the other masters. What he had seen was Assassin. The creature servant was watching from the shadows, yet he couldn't help but feel like she wanted someone to see her. Assassins were known to be rather stealthy. He would know, he was one. The way she was keeping herself in place bespoke that she didn't want the other servants to see her but really hadn't taken into account other viewpoints. This was the work of a rookie but he knew otherwise. Assassin wanted to be seen. He hadn't really fallen for the trick of the prior night. It was too simple. Too neat. Tokiomi's plan was alright in theory but that only accounted for people who were not overtly looking into it or fools. He was neither. Tokiomi would find that his deception did nothing.

That didn't help that he spied a few people in the shadows: Russians. He scowled as he caught sight of them. He had dealt with the SMO, Soviet Magus Organization, before. They were ruthless and he knew they would not fall for any of the typical magus bravado. He had just wanted to deal with your regular run of the mill magus. They would be easy enough. Kirei Kotomine was another issue entirely and now the SMO were involved. This war was going south and it had barely begun.

"Maiya," Kiritsugu spoke into his ear piece. "Do you have a visual on Lancer's or any of the other masters?" He frowned when he didn't get a response. "Maiya, do you read me?" Still nothing. His fears started to get the best of him. He would have to check up on her to make sure she was alright.

* * *

Assassin knew someone had seen her. She also knew she could have hidden herself in a way that no one could see her. She was the Illusion Pokemon after all. She could have made everyone believe they were in a Winter Wonderland and they wouldn't know until she had either slain them or had retreated. She of course would have played a prank on them. It would have been too funny to pass up.

However she let the human see her. She didn't like this plan of Tokiomi's. She felt like she was a pawn. Something to use and then throw it away. It reminded her of the human who had kidnapped her child. The human that had used him to make her do terrible things for him. The selfish human bastard who could have done so much more if her little boy wasn't so clever and had escaped. When she returned to her world, she would make sure nothing again ever happened to her son.

She narrowed her eyes at that thought. That was the problem. She was not supposed to win this war. She knew that. She knew that Tokiomi and Archer were supposed to win. Five servants had to die to summon the Grail. She would be one of the two alive when it happened. Yet, what happened afterwards? She would not have her wish. She could never see her son again. Archer was a stuck up woman, but she wasn't someone Assassin wanted to deny a wish. She knew Archer had a good heart.

But so did her little boy. He deserved a world where he could be safe and Tokiomi wanted to deny her wish. For what? A Root? By Arceus she hated the stupidity and selfishness of humans. That's why she greatly enjoyed playing pranks on that human. Why she wanted to make his daughter, someone she knew was suffering, happy where he had failed. Maybe he did love her, but he seemed to care more about this war then his family. She despised him for that. His magus pride would be his downfall and a small treacherous part of her wanted to make that a reality. What stopped her was their alliance and that she secretly feared Kirei Kotomine. A small part of herself didn't want him to win either, which confused her. He did not have the heart of a one Ash Ketchum or his compatriots. He was… complex and not in a good way.

She licked her lips when she spied Lancer's brew. She was going to steal some, whether her master wanted her to or not. Her thoughts on a drink were interrupted by an armored rat and then a dragon. The rat she knew Archer could handle. The dragon? Well she knew she could possibly fight it. She had dealt with dragon types beforehand. It was of course a bigger dragon then most but she knew it wasn't impossible to fight one, no matter the size. Besides, it wasn't a Legendary.

So she waited to see what was going to happen. Then she would strike and secretly hoped that Tokiomi would be angered or frustrated in some way because of her actions this night. That was her secret wish on the side.

* * *

Saber held her sword at the ready, keeping herself between Irisviel and the dragon. She had faced dragons before and she knew this would be no easy fight. Warriors of all skills, young and old, had fallen to these beasts. They were formidable, almost impossible to kill. Thankfully for her, she had draconic blood running through her own veins and the skills required to kill one of them. Still, this would be no easy fight especially if the other servants forgo fighting the dragon first to try and attack the other servants.

Before anyone could strike, the dragon actually talked! "I would kindly ask everyone to stop what you're doing now or else I will have to put you down myself." The voice was of a proud woman, which astounded Saber. She had never come across a talking dragon before. This meant taking her on would be even harder since this was no mere beast and would employ more cunning.

Archer was the first to recover. She simply gave the dragon a smile and bowed her head, "Ah, a dragon. This War is truly drawing out the best of us all, but would you be so kind as to move aside. I'm dealing with a pest problem."

Berserker had seemed to forgotten about Archer as he was staring curiously at the dragon, "Dragon? Yes-yes, now that is a challenge. Berserker's fight-battle here will be spoken of for ages! Your scales with sparkle-shimmer in trophy room."

"I think not, mad one." the dragon glared at the rat. "We are not here to fight. We are here to see that Lancer's little drinking bout is not interrupted."

"That is right," a man's voice spoke up. At that moment, everyone noticed that there were two male figures on the back of the dragon. One of them was a well dressed man that could be described as an elf with his near perfectness. The other was a scrawny human clinging to him tightly. "If you wish to partake in this violence, you will have to get through me."

Berserker laughed and danced in place, "Yes-yes, excellent plan elf-thing. Berserker fight through you and get all the best pieces for collection-stash. Berserker is so lucky~!"

Archer just grinned and gestured to the rat, "Kill him if you wish, I would find it amusing to see the rat's bravado burned to a crisp."

"No one is dying tonight," the elf servant spoke. "I am of the Rider class in this war and I will keep the peace tonight."

"Waver Velvet?!" A voice rang in the dock. The cultured and arrogant tone made Waver shiver and hide behind Rider. "My overachieving failure. To think you would tarnish the Holy Grail War in such a way as to steal from me the catalyst of that servant. You will regret ever stealing from me. I will take great pleasure in showing you how a true magus fights."

"If you had real courage, you would have told that to him in person." Rider shouted. "I am glad that I do not have such a cowardly master such as you. You skulk in the shadows and let others fight for you. My master may be a wimp," he put a hand on Waver's shoulder. "But he has a lot of heart and courage. He rode a dragon into the heart of battle. Did you ride with your servant here? I think not!"

"Rider," Waver's eyes shimmered with tears. No one had ever stood up for him, especially not to Keyneth, his old teacher.

Lancer seemed to find all of this humerus since he started to heartedly laugh, "Well my dear master, he has you right there. However, I think we all should settle in for a drink. Name calling isn't going to get us anywhere."

Clapping could be heard, "Great speech, Rider. I would have gone a step farther with it, but it has the basics down pat." A figure appeared on the top of one of the crates before he jumped down. The caped figure strode towards them, "I am Avenger. I am another opponent in this Holy Grail War."

"Then that leaves only one servant in hiding," Beast spoke up and sniffed the air. "Don't be scared. We won't hurt you."

That's when a furred figure appeared behind her, "I'm not scared so easily." She pouted when Beast casually turned to face her, "Darn, I had hoped you would be at least a bit frightened by my appearance."

"I have seen stranger things in my long life," Beast chuckled and patted her head. "This is just another thing to add to that list. I take it you are Assassin?"

Saber's eyes widened, "But you were-"

"Killed?" Assassin grinned. "Tales of my death were greatly exaggerated."

Archer scowled as she came to the ground, "You were supposed to remain hidden, Assassin. Did you not remember the plan?"

"I didn't forget," Assassin explained with a raised claw. "I simply just don't care. Besides, she already knew I was hiding. Like those Russians."

" _Cyka blat_ ," a voice called out.

"Such a beautiful language," Assassin giggled, causing Archer to sigh and rub the bridge of her nose.

Lancer picked up a cup of brew, "Come one and all, Masters and Servants. Let us all drink and be merry on this night! Let us come together as brothers and sisters!"

"...He's got booze." A voice spoke up.

"It is not vodka." Another spoke.

"I don't fucking care, I'm thirsty."

"You'll drink anything."

"Yeah, like your sister."

"... Just go step out there before I shoot you."

About a dozen Russians stood out from the shadows and walked forward. As well, Keyneth himself strode out onto the scene.

"Lancer," Keyneth growled. "You wanted to drink with the other servants, but this is going too far!" He growled even deeper when Lancer passed him a drink.

"Master," Lancer spoke. "Please drink. You're cranky when you're sober." Irisviel couldn't help but giggle at that, drawing Lancer's attention. "And who is this pretty companion with you, Saber?"

Saber smiled and turned to her, "She is Irisviel Einzbern, my master."

Irisviel curtsied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lancer."

Lancer gave a wistful sigh, "If only I had someone like you as my master. I think I would have a few less headaches." He ignored his master's glare.

"You are lucky to have been graced by my presence, servant." Keyneth scowled and looked towards Waver. "You are lucky that my servant is willing to forgo combat tonight or I would take great joy in flaying you alive."

Waver let out a small 'eep' and hid behind Rider. Rider simply rolled his eyes and the two of them disembarked from Saphira the dragon.

While the other servants, and some regular people and masters, gathered around Lancer, Berserker was still antsy. "No-No. Fight-Kill. Why aren't they fighting? Are they afraid of Berserker?" He cackled and grinned, "Yes-yes, they know that Berserker is mightiest Warlord. They are afraid." He raised his sword, "Kill-Kill now."

' _Stop, mighty Warlord Queek.'_ The voice of Sharpwit spoke to him once more. _'They outnumber you. You are too smart-clever to just allow yourself to die now.'_

"Berserker is smartest skaven to have ever lived," Berserker announced. "They are not as clever as he. Berserker fight-kill when he pleases." He knew this to be a fact. He would allow all the servants to live tonight, but tomorrow he would start killing them and taking their heads. He then noticed something and looked around, "Ska! Ska! Stupid Ska, show yourself."

The large stormvermin ran and stopped before him, showing his throat and bowing in subservience, "What is it, oh mightiest of warlords?"

"We drink," Berserker spoke. "You drink too and watch others. Make sure they do not try and trick Berserker."

Ska Bloodtail nodded, "As you wish, master."

As everyone sat around the large barrel, Saphira bent her head down to sniff Saber. "You smell of dragon yet you are a human."

Saber nodded, "The blood of dragons runs through my family's veins."

"Which is why they are called the Pendragons," Avenger spoke, getting a shocked look from Saber. Avenger just chuckled and took off his face to show off his handsome features. "I know quite a bit about you, Saber."

"How?" Saber narrowed her eyes, preparing to fight.

Lancer held up a hand, "None of that you two." He took a sip from his drink, "If I might be so bold. What is the name of your dragon?"

"I am Saphira," the dragon preened, showing of her impressive wingspan. "Greatest and most beautiful of all dragons."

"Modest isn't she?" Beast giggled. "Well now that everyone is seated, why don't we introduce ourselves?"

Saber turned to her and frowned, "I thought we had already done that?"

"We have stated our servant titles, not our names." She then gestured to Avenger. "Besides, he seems to know a lot about you. I think it only fair we know about him in turn. I sincerely doubt that any one of us is native to this world so there is no harm in sharing. Since we are going to fight and die, why hide it?"

Avenger chuckled and nodded, "That sounds fair. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, Emperor of Britannia. At least the former Emperor before my untimely death. These fellows are, well, my current compatriots." He gestured broadly over the Russians.

"Well then," Beast took off her cloak, shocking Saber slightly when she saw the wolf ears and tail. "I am Holo, goddess of the harvest and the servant of one Joseph Field." She inclined her head to the young man who gave a weak nod and 'hi'.

"A goddess?" Irisviel spoke in shock. "But the Grail shouldn't be able to summon a goddess."

"But it did," Beast smiled. "And let it be known that I am a very lenient and kind one, but I shall not give you an easy victory."

"I don't think you will," Lancer chuckled. "I am Chen Stormstout, greatest brewer of Azeroth if you asked me. I don't like bragging, well a little, but it's a fact."

"This brew proves it," Saber smiled and took another drink. "Very well then, I am Arturia Pendragon, King of Britain."

"Eragon Bromsson," Rider raised a hand. "You've already been introduced to Saphira."

"Queek Headtaker," Berserker grinned. "Greatest of all Skaven Warlords and your soon to be death dealer. This is Ska, who will help slay-kill you all." He gestured to the big rat beside him.

"You may try, rat." Archer snorted and then smiled. "Altair and that is all you need to know of me."

"I don't have a name, sorry." Assassin spoke. "Most Pokemon don't, but I am a Zoroark. So you may call me that. Well, unless we're supposed to just call ourselves our codenames. I'm fine with that, honestly. Assassin does sound pretty awesome."

"Now that introductions are out of the way," Lancer smiled and raised a cup. "Let these festivities truly begin."

* * *

Far away, Caster gave a curious glance as she watched all of this unfold through her crystal ball. She found the whole meeting extremely odd, especially since they weren't fighting yet. That irked her. She had wanted them to kill and weaken themselves up for her before she striked. Now she had to wait.

Ryuunosuke noticed her uneasiness. He patted her withers, which still irked her a great deal. "You alright, Queenie?"

There was also that infernal nickname he had given her. Scowling, she looked to him. "Of course I'm not alright. It would seem that luck is not on my side. They aren't fighting or anything. They are just drinking."

Ryuunosuke nodded, "Yeah, that doesn't sound fun to watch. Where's the bloodshed? The carnage? They really don't know how to really throw a party." He grinned, "Maybe we can show them. Could be fun." He elbowed her, which she moved a few steps away.

"Don't be so touchy with me, Ryuunosuke." Caster growled. "Or I'll bite your hand off." She sighed and rubbed her head, "You actually might enjoy that though." She returned to the crystal ball before an idea struck her. "Maybe I will… A real Queen shouldn't let mongrels such as these to wither with their insipid drinks without viewing real royalty." She turned to her master, "You have given me a great idea. I shall introduce myself and perhaps I shall scare them into having a little bit of fun."

Ryuunosuke fist pumped, "Oh yeah, now that's the spirit. That's something I really want to see."

Caster wickedly grinned, "Don't worry. They will bow to their Queen. My beauty and power will make them fall to their knees." Her laughter resounded across the place like a haunting echoes that would drive lesser men insane.

* * *

 **I apologize if these chapters are a bit short, but given time on my part and, well, I feel like shorter chapters work better for me anyway since I usually don't feel exhausted by the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment about what you enjoyed and such about it. They are very much appreciated and help me a great deal. Until next time, take care. (Note: deleted the bit in chap. five where I gave the servants names since that was unnecessary.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kiritsugu was relieved and thankful that Maiya was alright. He honestly didn't know what he'd do without her. That was a lie of course. He had many contingency plans just in case things went south and she died. However, she made life easier for him and could turn the tide in this war. Another part of him reasoned that he didn't know what he'd do without someone who he… considered close. It was hard to think about what they were exactly but he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to lose anyone. Not again.

He glanced over at Irisviel again. He knew Saber would protect her but the thought of her being surrounded by so many servants unnerved him. In fact, this whole venture unnerved him. They should have been killing each other. That was the point of a war. You weren't supposed to just stop and get to know your opponent. That was stupid. It was nonsensical. It made killing someone ten times worse than it already was. He wouldn't force Saber to attack. Too many opponents and he wasn't sure how much it would take for Saber to get drunk. He wasn't going to chance it and find out he had chosen the wrong moment to do so.

So he would wait and see what was going to happen. His usual response. Rushing into a problem would do him, Irisviel, and the world no good. She seemed happy enough. The regular humans were drinking over in their own circle, letting the servants talk amongst themselves. He turned when he heard Maiya start to groan and sit up, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"Avenger got the drop on me," Maiya grumbled and took his hand to help her stand up. "He used some sort of power on me and…" She scrunched up her face, "I can't remember what happened next."

"It would seem he used you to get information," Kiritsugu responded. "It's not important. Saber decided to tell everyone her name anyway and they already know I'm here. We'll just have to work around this misstep."

Maiya bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Kiritsugu. I failed you."

"No, you didn't." Kiritsugu's response brokered no point of contention. "You were up against a servant. We don't have any weapons on us that could possibly harm them, let alone kill them. What happened was not your fault."

"Still," Maiya looked away, ashamed of herself. "I will make sure it never happens again."

"You'll get your chance to make up for this," Kiritsugu put a hand on her shoulder. "The war has just begun, Maiya. They may know about us but I assure you that I've taken that into account. They'll find we're full of a few surprises along the way."

Maiya gave a half smile, "Gotcha." Then she turned to the partying group, "So…"

Kiritsugu sighed, "Don't ask. Just keep watch. If someone tries to get to Irisviel with ill intentions, don't hesitate to take them out."

Maiya nodded, "Understood."

* * *

"And that's why I'm banned from the island of Kezan," Lancer finished his tale, causing an uproar of laughter from everyone around him, although Keyneth at least tried to look annoyed with his servant's tale.

"My, my, my," Beast snickered. "What an interesting life you lived, Lancer. It reminds me of my own travels, although there wasn't nearly as much booze." She pouted and crossed her arms, disappointed someone would have such adventures but always have so much alcohol.

Lancer simply laughed at that, "Perhaps when all of this is over, we can share an adventure together. I promise you as much booze as you could stomach."

Beast licked her lips, rubbed her tummy, and sighed in content thought. "Now that is my kind of adventure. Throw in a ton of apples and it will be perfect."

"As much as a boat can fit," Lancer splayed out his arms in jovial humor.

Off to the side, Avenger couldn't help but roll his eyes and smirk. "Lancer, you make it sound as if you both will survive this war. May I remind you that only one of us may have the Grail and their wish?"

Lancer just snorted at that, "Who says that we must give up our lives? We are Heroic Spirits, are we not? May we not conduct this 'war' in our own manner? A test of skills that judge us in life, not death."

"Such a naive Hero you are," Avenger's smirk only grew. "I will take great pleasure in tarnishing that naivety in the future."

"You speak as if I am naive," Lancer narrowed his eyes. "Then let me tell you of another tale. A short one, but a good one. It began in my homeland, which was lost to the rest of the world except to us Pandarens. However, that was not the case anymore. Two ships, one of opposing sides in the factions of Azeroth, did battle near the shore. Both were destroyed with only two survivors. A man from one ship and an orc from the other. As per expected they fought each other, wanting nothing more then to kill. There was no reason. They had lost all their compatriots. They were alone. They could not get home by themselves. Their war was not of that lands. They didn't need to fight."

He scowled, "But they fought anyways because their superiors wanted them to fight. Because they were born to fight one another. Looking upon it, I had enough. I would not watch needless violence take place, so…" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I fought them."

"A tad hypocritical, aren't you?" Saber quirked an eyebrow.

Lancer nodded, "Yes, but you should have seen it. The look they shared when they realized I had joined the fight. That I was the enemy. It was almost like they had forgotten about the war. It was almost like… they were brothers in arms all along. They did not kill me of course and both survived." He chuckled, "I heard they were quite the pair of friends later on. At the very least they knew how to tip the waitresses."

"And you actually believe you can stop this war?" Avenger seemed more amused by the second. "For what reason? Your lack of spine?" He broke into a fit of laughter.

"There is no harm in wishing for an end to conflict," Saber scowled. "Do you revel in the blood of the slain so much that you would laugh at his courage?"

"Conflict is necessary for great change," Avenger smiled. "The greater the bloodshed, the greater the aftermath. Have not the worst of wars changed people, Saber? They will learn from it and become better for it. I commend you, Lancer. I commend you for one idea. Not the intent, but the action. You were their enemy and that is why they fought together. Perhaps you will all learn that when you lay broken and alone that this conflict cannot simply be won through peaceful means. Not for a prize this magnificent. It must be won through bloodshed because if it isn't," he narrowed his eyes. "They will just keep doing it and doing it and doing it without learning anything."

"And what wish of yours could be worth all this bloodshed?" Rider spoke up with crossed arms.

Avenger chuckled, "Oh? Shall we give out our deepest, darkest wishes so readily?"

Rider just shrugged, "I see no reason to be against the notion." He smiled and put a hand on his chest, "I shall go first if we are to do this. I wish for nothing more than a place where I can raise the next generation of dragon riders in peace."

"Such a simple wish for a simple man," Avenger leaned closer. "Have you no wish that is your own? For your own selfishness?"

Rider scowled, "I do not." He sighed, "There are people who I'd wish to see again, but knowing them, they'd kick my butt from here to the end of the world if I did it. Then they'd do it again when I crawled my way back."

"And then Berserker takes your head," Berserker snickered, readying his sword.

Rider narrowed his eyes, "That's not how it would go."

"It is Berserker's favorite ending though," Berserker flashed him a nasty grin. "Pointy-eared elf-thing would be welcome with his friends to join Berserker's trophies."

"Is there anything you can think of except fighting and getting your trophies, Berserker?" Saber asked, clearly disgusted by the servant of madness.

"Berserker only wants a good war," Berserker smiled. "An endless war with powerful enemies. Berserker wants his name to be remembered forever and Berserker will live forever, killing-slaying many foes-enemies." He seemed to shake with excitement, "It will be the best thing to happen to Berserker."

"Well aren't you a pleasant fellow," Lancer laughed, shaking his head. "But endless war will get you nothing in the end. Do you not wish for something else?"

Berserker stared at Lancer for a moment, then at his sword as if in deep thought. Then he chuckled. Then he laughed, "Lancer is hilarious. You fool-fool. Berserker wishes only for battle." He scowled, "And to kill-slay that king dwarf-thing. He will pay for what he did to Berserker."

"I see that you will not be so easily swayed from this path," Lancer sighed and his shoulder sagged.

"Yours is a disgusting dream, Berserker." Saber scowled. "All my life, I have only known war. It was one battle after another and it cost me everything. From the sound of it, you too experienced a loss by this king dwarf. Do you really wish to just continue living the same way you did before?"

"He got lucky," Berserker snarled and pounded the ground with the butt of his sword as if imagining the dwarf's skull was there. "Berserker is unrivaled. Berserker would kill-slay him if we met again. No, this time Berserker wants rivals." His smile turned sickenly sweet, "You all good-good rivals, at least Berserker hopes. Make this fun, please. Berserker will tell of your strength for ages to come after this is done."

Lancer stroked his little beard as he listened and sighed, "Hopefully I can change your mind before the end of this whole affair." He sat himself up straight, "My only wish is to have the finest brew to ever exist. One that would put a smile on everyone's face, perhaps even to forget their troubles."

"The finest booze," Beast licked her lips. "Oh now we're getting to the good wishes. I will support you with this wish," she smirked. "Though I fear you might have to postpone it a little while longer."

"And what wish of yours would you wish for that would stand in the way of such a drink?" Lancer quirked an eyebrow.

Beast's happy expression turned sour and she looked to her cup.

Saber put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile, "If you don't wish to tell us, then you don't have to."

Beast gave a small smile, "I wish… for the rebirth of my homeland. For the death of that infernal moon bear. I just want… to see my people again. A place where my little girl doesn't have to hide who she is. Where she can live free and wild and experience life like a true wolf." She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying."

"No," Saber firmly spoke. "You wish for the salvation of your homeland. There is no greater wish."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Rider frowned. "I know what it's like to have your home taken from you."

"But I wasn't there," Beast gritted her teeth. "I spent so many years dreaming of it. I longed so much to see it again and… I learned of its destruction from another pagan goddess in hiding. That infernal bear hunted us and you humans cursed us. As a wolf. As a goddess." She sighed, "Do not worry though. I have long ago given up my grievances about you humans. Although, I do admit. I miss being wanted like that. My husband was a nice man and made me feel loved, but… that's in the past. It doesn't matter. I just want my daughter to know what it's like to be free."

Lancer sighed and took a drink from his cup, "I suppose that is a more fitting wish then mine."

Assassin, after hearing that, couldn't help but hug Beast. "I understand the feeling. My own son... was once taken from me. I got him back but honestly? I wish to find somewhere I could keep him safe and live a happy life.

Avenger chuckled, "Nowhere is safe, Assassin. Since you had asked this of me too, Lancer, I shall say it. I wish for the restoration of my sister. A new life for her." He closed his eyes, "I wish to see her face again and apologize and send her somewhere she can live a long and happy life. I… I had wronged her and in doing so, many innocent people were killed."

"So you wish to undo your action that led to her death?" Saber asked.

Avenger simply stared at her for a moment, before he began to laugh. "Oh no, I do not regret the deaths of those people. In the long run, they led to my dream to become realized. It led to world peace."

Saber's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what he was saying, "You do not regret your actions? Even when they brought so much death? Even when they cost you the life of your sister?"

Avenger simply nodded and crossed his arms, "I hate my mistakes, Saber. I do not regret them. My mistakes taught me how to lead my people better. My mistakes let me accomplish what was thought to not be possible. Some of my choices were unethical but in the long run, they were necessary. Regret is for fools, not leaders."

"A leader should regret," Saber's dislike for Avenger growing by the second. "They should regret their wrong doings. Their mistakes. They should regret because it is not just their lives they are putting on the line but that of the nations, their friends and loved ones. To not feel regret for wronging them is… wrong. The King should be the one to pay and sacrifice their lives for the nation, not the other way around."

"And what do you regret, Saber?" Avenger glared at her. "What is it that drives you to fight in this war? To have such a backwards opinion on what it means to be a leader."

"I wish for the salvation of my homeland," Saber definitely spoke. "I wish to undo my mistakes. My rule. My people. My friends… they would be better off without a flawed leader such as I."

Lancer frowned, "You would undo your history? No, that of your entire nations for your own fault?"

"Yes," Saber nodded. "I would and I will."

"What a selfish king you are," Avenger sneered. "The people of my world will hate me for what I am. A tyrant. They will hate me forever but I saved them. I did my best to save them and I will not undo that. To undo everything I have built, I throw away not just my life but everyone who sacrificed themselves for a better future. Everyone that believed in me. That cared. You will throw that all away? Throw their lives away? For what? Your conscious?" He laughed, "Perhaps you are the true tyrant if you think changing their lives without their consent is the right thing to do."

"How dare you?" Saber clenched her fists. "They would live a better life this way. A life without me leading them to their doom."

"Changing the past is never the answer," Lancer soberly spoke. "It will lead only to pain and anguish the likes you cannot imagine." He looked to her, "Were the people not happy with your rule?"

Saber paused for a moment, "They were, but… I do not know. They seemed happy, yet perhaps I was wrong. I was the King after all. I had to put away my humanity in order-"

"You can't do that," Rider shouted, startling everyone. "You can't simply just throw away what makes you human in order to rule. If you do, you'll become…" He scowled, "I don't know, a monster. You'll make choices that will affect the lives of everyone under your rule."

"I did what I had to do," Saber narrowed her eyes.

"Okay," Beast put up her hands to try and make peace. "Stop it. Saber has stated her wish and it is no less good than yours."

"I beg to differ," Avenger scoffed. "Hers is a mockery of leadership. Of comradeship. She is selfish."

Before the rest could continue with the argument, several cavalry swords impacted the ground around them. "We are all selfish," Archer spoke for the first time in the last few minutes. "Are we not? This war. All this death. It's for what we want most. It's for our deepest, darkest, most selfish wish. No matter what you call it, we are the most selfish beings imaginable. Why else would the Grail choose us? There is nothing wrong with that, Avenger. Nothing wrong with her wish or yours." She turned to Saber, "Do not listen to them, Saber. Keep this wish close to your heart and no matter what may happen. No matter how much pain it could cause, keep it close. It will keep you sane."

Saber bowed her head, letting out a breath. "Thank you, Archer. Pray tell, what is your wish."

Archer didn't answer for a moment. She seemed… dead to the world. Then she spoke, "I wish for the life of my creator. I wish to meet her and begin anew. Away from the disgusting and selfish gods that plague her and this world." She gripped her cup harder, "I wish to tell her how much she meant to me. That… she was the greatest creator to have existed. I just want to hug her and never let go. Something that was denied to me. It is a selfish wish, but I don't care. I would do anything for her." She narrowed her eyes, "And I will see her again. That much I promise."

"Such lovely speeches," a feminine and haughty voice cackled from afar. "And you are right. Our wishes are selfish and mine is the most selfish of them all. A pity you all had to stand in my way, but I shan't cry over your graves."

"A bold claim," Saber shouted in return. "But you will first meet my blade if you wish to kill me this night."

"Come now," Lancer raised a cup of alcohol. "Let us not fight, servant in the shadows. If I am guessing right, you are the Caster in this war, correct?"

"Oh, how astute." The voice smugly replied. "You are not as dense looking as you appear, but you still pretty dense. I would not expect anything less from a sniveling bear."

"Hey," Beast growled. "Let's not start the name calling here."

"I will call anyone I wish anything I wish," the voice laughed. "I am a Queen and you should treat me as such." That's when the servant appeared. She was rather tall and had gangly, greenish hair and a black body full of holes. The horselike creature held herself in a regal pose, despite her demonic appearance. "I am indeed Caster, or you may refer to me as Queen Chrysalis. I am the queen of the changelings and soon my previous world." She grinned even wider, "Perhaps I shall take this world as well. The humans here have such sweet emotions."

"An emotivore?" Beast recoiled and then explained to the confused stares. "She eats emotions." There were collective 'ahhhs' of understanding.

Caster nodded, "Indeed I do, but that isn't important. What is important is what you all do next."

The servants stood up and stared her down from below.

"What will you have us do, Caster?" Rider scowled as he called up to her.

"Bend the knee and serve your one true queen," Caster's open grin was full of sharp, dagger like teeth that could easily rip through human flesh and bone. "If you do, I may spare you."

"I am a King," Saber called forth her sword that was shrouded in wind. "And I will not bend the knee to another."

"Being an Emperor, even for a short time, I have to say the same," Avenger chuckled and summoned a long sword of his own. "Perhaps you should take that drink, Caster."

Caster tapped her chin, "Maybe I should." Then her manic grin returned. Insectoid wings fluttered open wide from her back, "Or maybe you should just die." With that said, several buzzing sounds could be heard. The collective servants readied their weapons as did the masters available as several smaller and even more insectoid looking changelings appeared around them. "Servants, meet my army. Army, meet dinner. Kill them all!" The changelings gave an inhuman scream as they rocketed forward.

"Saphira," Rider shouted as the changelings neared. "Protect the masters." The dragon roared and leapt forward and circled around the humans. The first several changelings that tried to swarm her were met with dragon fire, screaming in pain and falling to the ground before they dissipated.

Saber slashed through the skull of one changeling and felt two blasts of green magic impact her armor. Thankfully, she was resistant to magic. So she just shrugged them off and charged forward, stabbing another through the forehead and pulling back. She glanced over and noticed that Rider was almost dancing with how quick he was on his feet. It was a dance of death as changeling after changeling fell to his blade. She charged forward and slashed through the midsection of a changeling that was charging at his exposed rear.

Rider turned around and gave her a grin, "Thanks for the save, Saber."

"Anytime, Rider." Saber returned the grin and then blocked a strike from another changeling and slashed it through the throat. She had to admit that these creatures were tough. The changeling before her still had some fight in it, which is why she stabbed its skull for good measure. They lacked coordination or that much skill, but their tenacity and numbers made up for those.

Suddenly, several changelings that were coming right at them met a flamethrower, throwing them to the ground in pain. Assassin giggled as she slashed another, "You don't have to thank me for that. This is too much fun."

Avenger fired two rounds into a charging changeling before dodging and cutting through another changeling that tried to spear him on his horn, "Such agitating creatures." He then felt someone put their back to him. He turned to see a smiling Beast, "May I help you?"

"May I borrow that gun of yours?"

Avenger quirked an eyebrow, "You don't have a weapon?" They both ducked and he stabbed the offending changeling in the chest.

"Let's just say, I wish to keep my own 'weapon' a secret for now." Beast giggled.

Avenger rolled his eyes and offered her the pistol. He gripped his sword tighter, "Just give it back once you are done, Beast."

"Gladly," with that said, Beast fired three shots into a charging changeling. The two had to roll away when three changelings tried to use their magic like a battering ram as they plummeted to the ground.

The changelings shook their head to reorient themselves, but they never had much of a chance. Berserker was already upon them, hacking and slashing them to pieces. "Yes-yes, this is what Berserker wanted. A good fight-battle. Your bodies will make excellent trophies."

"Be careful, oh mighty and glorious warlord." Ska brought his axe down on a changeling's back and pulled back. "These changelings are tricky."

"Stupid-stupid Ska," Berserker snarled, swiftly weaving around a strike and slashing through the hide of a changeling like one would butter. "Berserker need not be careful. Nothing can harm him."

Lancer smashed the skull of a changeling about to pounce on Berserker with his staff. The changeling fell to the ground, dead. "Trust your compatriots words, Berserker. He means you well."

"Berserker is fine by himself," Berserker snarled as he struck down two more changelings. "None can strike me down."

"That is not true, my good friend." Lancer sighed and blocked a few blocks coming his way. He jumped out of the way of a magical blast and smashed his staff down onto a changeling's back, breaking it.

' _He doubts Berserker,'_ Ikkit spoke to Berserker's mind. _'Kill-kill.'_

"Yes-yes," Berserker snarled, looking at Lancer. The changelings were forgotten. "Kill Lancer." He screeched when a changeling jumped him. He quickly stabbed it in the chest, his madness starting to get to him as he lost himself in the battle. Lancer was forgotten for the moment. He just wanted to kill these beasts.

"Fight all you want," Caster laughed. "You will eventually tire out and fall to my changelings. Be glad that you disgusting cretens were killed by such a beautiful queen such as I."

"Arrogant isn't she?" Rider quipped. He then noticed Archer hadn't gotten up from her seat. Around her, numerous swords were skewing any changeling that came close to her. "Archer, a little more help?"

Archer took another drink and then stood up, "If you want." With that said, she pulled out what could only be described as a machine gun and started to play it like a violin with one of her cavalry swords. Immediately, a blast of energy burst all the changelings in the area around the groups. Archer smirked as she looked up at Caster, who was scowling. "Shall I play you another song?"

Caster snarled, "I have more changelings. You will drown in their blood if it means I will kill you this night." She frowned when she heard the approaching sound of hooves. "What is that?" She gasped when a muscular, grey stallion. She couldn't help but let her gaze roam over his athletic form, drinking it in. She felt her cheeks start to heat up and her heart flutter.

On his back was a grey uniformed soldier. The soldier raised his sword, "No more." He shouted, "No more death on this night. Caster, I implore you to stop this carnage."

Caster shook her head to clear her head. "Who are you to order a queen around? I listen to no one but myself. If you were wise, you would have stayed out of this fight."

"I am Ruler," the soldier shouted. "General Robert E. Lee of the Confederate Army to be more precise since we have already exchanged names. I have fought against terrible odds before and if you so wish to fight here, I will make sure you will regret it, come victory or defeat."

Caster laughed, "A bold claim, but no matter. As long as I win, I don't care what happens. So make this simpler for all of us and just roll over and beg for death."

"Not this day and not ever," with that said, Ruler's form pulsed.

Caster prepared herself for a Noble Phantasm of sorts, before he suddenly vanished. Not just him, but all the other servants and masters present. She couldn't detect a single one. They were all… gone. She snarled… then she roared in anger. Her victory was assured. It was right there in her grasp and it was taken away from her. She hated Ruler. Hated him more then anything. She would make sure he suffered… and also make sure his horse was hers as well.

* * *

The startled servants and regular humans found themselves out on an open field. They idly looked around, confused by where they were. Of course, aside from the field around them, they found themselves face to face with what could only be described as an army of Confederates. Soldiers, cannoneers, fortifications, everything the Confederate Army had to offer.

Ruler rode up to them, "Are you all right?"

Saber was the first one to talk. Smiling she walked right up to his steed, "Thanks to your timely intervention, Ruler."

Ruler chuckled, "It was nothing, Saber." He gave a heartfelt smile and leaned down with an outstretched hand, "May I… shake your hand?"

Saber blinked in confusion before nodding and shaking it.

Ruler almost seemed giddy with the gesture. She noted that he looked rather young, almost her age, yet he had quite the beard and white hair. The Grail did tend to give the servants ages that fit their prime. "Thank you." He sighed in contentment, before looking over everyone. "You may rest here. Thanks to my position as Ruler and other formalities, I can keep this up for quite some time. Rest and drink to your heart's content."

"Why did you do this, Ruler?" Rider asked. "You could have kept this Noble Phantasm hidden from us."

Ruler nodded, "True, but I am not fighting in this war. I am here just to make sure that everything goes well in this conflict. Besides," he smirked. "Even if you know of it, my boys will give you the fight of their lives." The Confederates gave a hearty Rebel Yell with several shouting praise or well wishes to Ruler. He gave them a wave as he went to his men, "I will return later to share a drink with you all. For now, I wish to be among my men."

Saber couldn't help but smile by the men's loyalty to him. They seemed to utterly love Ruler, eager to talk or just shake his hand. He was a natural leader of men and she couldn't help but respect that. She would gladly drink with him later.

"Well," Lancer spoke, getting his barrel ready. "You heard the man. Let's get back to drinking."

* * *

Ryuunosuke couldn't help but smile as he looked away from his newest victim he brought with him. The kid was obviously scared, but didn't have the power to do anything about the situation, "Don't worry, kiddo. You're going to be beautiful." That's when he heard the arrival of his servant. He turned to wave at her, "Hey, Casterina~" He called out his pet nickname to her that he just made up, "Look what I have. A new friend."

Caster stopped before them and looked down at the child. Her face was full of fury. Her form shook with her ever present anger that would surely drown most people. She didn't say anything. Instead, she roared and snapped forward. Her large mouth and fangs clamped down on the child, over his head and into his chest. She violently shook the screaming child, before her jaws snapped shut, cutting him almost in half. The bottom half sailed further into the cavern. She spat out the top half and smashed it once more in the skull with her hoof.

Ryuunosuke was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to use the kid for his art, but that was overshadowed by how much he enjoyed that little display, "Now that was awesome!" He frowned when he noticed she was still angry. "Are you alright, Caster?"

"My plan was ruined," Caster growled. "It was so perfect and then Ruler came and…" She stomped the ground. "They got away from me. No, they will not do so again. I assure you of that, Ryu. They will fall before me next time." She closed her eyes, trying to calm her anger. She felt her master put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't really flinch this time.

He gave her a kind smile. A smile that really didn't fit on such a destructive man, "Look, you messed up. That sort of things happen. You just have to pick yourself up and do it again, just better this time. Hey, maybe you just need to take it at a new angle. Look at the big picture a piece at a time."

Caster's ears perked at that, "A piece at a time?" She paused as her mind worked through that. She couldn't help but smirk, "Yes, a piece at a time. I will kill them one by one. I will make them fear my name. Worship my name as the true queen of all. Yes, that is perfect." She grinned at him, "You are a genius, Ruy."

Ryuunosuke laughed, "Anything for my queen."

* * *

Class: Ruler

Alternate Classes: Avenger

True Name: Robert E. Lee

Alignment: Orderly Neutral

Strength: D

Endurance: D

Agility: D

Mana: D

Luck: B

NP: A+

 **Class Skills:**

 **Riding (E)**

Robert E. Lee in life was known to ride his horse Traveler quite often during the War Between the States. However, he never really fancied it and had a number of cases where he found himself falling off his horse. He did eventually learn to better his riding as his connection with Traveler grew, but it was still not his favorite past time.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Charisma (A+)**

Lee was known as a father of his men. His men utterly adored the man and he was quite famous in the south as a kind and knowledgeable figure. So much so that he still incredibly popular far after his own death.

 **Bravery (A)**

Lee's bravery was tested on many occasions. His willingness to stick by his countrymen in the face of adversity was a trait of his that led him to become one of the most highly respected Confederate generals. He even at one time rode his horse right at enemy lines, never flinching as the guns roared.

 **Military Tactics (C)**

Lee was one of the greatest generals of the Civil War. That wasn't saying a lot, but he was quite competent and was known to secure a number of victories during the war. However, he did make just as many mistakes as he did victories.

 **Disengage (B)**

Lee's actions after severe losses helped ensure the security of his army. Even when it looked like it would be destroyed, he was able to get them out of danger well enough that they could fight another day.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Traveler (D)**

Lee's prized horse, Traveler. Traveler was known as an exceptional horse. It was faster, stronger, and better then its compatriots and is one of the most, if not the most, famous horses of the American Civil War. It's bond with his master was exceptional and he was a horse that Lee absolutely adored through the rest of his life after meeting him.

 **The Army of Northern Virginia (A+)**

Lee's trusted and beloved army. They fought and died for Lee without question. Their devotion to the man and the cause was so exemplary that they fastened themselves onto the legend of the man himself, always following him into the thickest of battles no matter the odds.

* * *

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read this. Your support for this story is really appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment. They are very much appreciated as well. Until next time, take care.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kiritsugu idly stood by as he continued to watch the festivities. It boggled his mind how all of these people could be so carefree after what had just happened. He knew the world was filled with fools, but this was pushing it. It also didn't help that all of this was absurd. Russians drinking with Confederates and several servants, some of whom weren't even human. Just large animals. It was like watching a joke play out and not liking the conclusion.

He put a new cigarette into his mouth and lit the end. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, appreciating the feeling. He couldn't help but sigh as he pulled the cigarette away and kept it between his fingers. "Strange times we're living in." His feelings of slight agitation were not helped by the fact that Saber was incredibly drunk at the moment. Irisviel was one thing. He wanted her to have as much fun as she could before her untimely demise. It was his servant he needed at tip top shape at all times. Now? Well….

"A-And then I struck her down!" Saber bawled. "I'm… I'M THE WORST FATHER EVER!" She put her hands over her face and cried.

"I never got to see parent!" Archer was bawling as well. The duo had been recounting their pasts and bawling for the last several moments.

"This… This won't do," Beast shakingly stood up and dramatically pointed at the pair. "By the authority of a god, me, that is me. I now declare you parent and child. Now child/parent each other and be happy."

The other two duo just looked at each other before bawling and hugging the other tight.

"Mommy!"

"Daughter!"

Irisviel was clapping and smiling like crazy at the display. A few nearby soldiers of Ruler's clapped and gave their congratulations.

Kiritsugu couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose. Even though he wasn't a traditionalist, all this felt so wrong. It didn't help that the Panda, Lancer, was dancing pretty impressively for his size and being drunk. Rider was trying to outdo him but was failing as well as… Major General George Pickett? Was he watching a dance off between a Confederate general, an elf, and a panda? Yes… yes he was. He was going mad.

Berserker was going off on tangents of his great victories. A number of the people present were awed or disgusted with his stories. Usually both. Assassin seemed to find him rather curious as she was hanging around him, using her illusions to create the images of his battles. Avenger was just sipping away at his drink with some of the soldiers. Ruler was sitting with him, laughing at a joke that was being told. The soldiers all too keen to impress their favored general. Kiritsugu had known about Robert E. Lee in life. He could respect the man. His distaste to war was understandable, but he was too formal. Too honorable. He reminded him of Saber in a lot of ways. Kiritsugu idly wondered if he would have to fight Ruler as the war progressed. Probably, but he was confident Saber could defeat him. He would just have to make sure that Ruler didn't summon this army of his before he died. That would prove troublematic.

To relieve his stress, he tried to focus on the war. He had to. Everything was riding on this and if he failed then… then Illya would be turned into the grail next time. His fists clenched. He would never let that happen. Not to his little girl. A part of him thought about taking out one of the masters. Beast's was too close. They might have been drunk, but there were too many servants or others that could easily kill him even if he succeeded. Perhaps Lancer's master? He had retired an hour ago. Apparently he couldn't handle his drink. Waver was with Saber and Beast's and was another target he couldn't get too at the moment.

He looked over at Maiya who looked agitated as a couple of the Russians were trying to flirt with her. A part of him wanted to step in, but they backed off when she casually put a pistol in one of their faces. Kiritsugu couldn't help but let a small smirk pull at his lips. Maiya could easily handle herself. He didn't need to worry.

"Oh love is a wonderful thing," Irisviel giggled as she told the others around her. "It makes you feel all tingly inside. It's different from family love. That's good too but finding someone to love-love you…" She blushed and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Well…" Archer pouted, blushing heavily. She took another swig of her drink. "I want that. I want… to feel tingly inside. Really deep inside." She frowned and looked away, "But a part of me doesn't think I deserve it. I wasn't… nice."

"Well you seem nice. Like really nice and really pretty. A lot of people would want to make you feel tingly," Waver hiccuped and smiled at her, causing Altair to lightly blush. She wasn't used to that sort of praise and wasn't at full caliber to rebuke him or appear standoffish like she usually was. "In fact, I think you're really cute."

Altair simply stared at him, leaning closer. "That's… thank you."

Waver seemed to just curiously stare at her, a bit drunk himself. "Wha-" His eyes flew open when she lurched forward and captured his lips in her own. The two rolled onto the ground with Archer laying atop him.

Pulling back, she grinned. "Make me feel tingly~"

Waver's face broke out into a large blush, "What?"

"How dare you touch my daughter!" Saber was standing over them on unsteady feet. Her sword was drawn and drunkingly at the ready.

"Noooo," Archer hugged him. "He's mine, mommy. I wuv him."

"Saber," Waver threw up his free arm. "This… we aren't a thing. Honest."

"So she's not good enough, eh?" Saber hiccuped and righted herself from wavering.

"No, that's… but…" Waver was desperate for any way out but couldn't find any.

Beast only laughed at the whole display. She clapped her hands and then fell in Joseph's lap, "This is entertaining like nothing else." Irisviel was also not helping.

Kiritsugu sighed. He really pitied that kid. Hopefully the rest of this war flew by him, but he wouldn't lose any sleep if he ended up putting a bullet into him. He'd just have to wait and see. He walked over and picked up Irisviel bridal style, "Okay, I think you've had enough for tonight."

"Nooo," Irisviel weakly protested. "I want to see what happens."

"You're going to bed and that's final," Kiritsugu's tone brokered no argument.

Irisviel pouted before she smirked. A hand played with his chest, "I didn't know you were so eager to get me into your bed again, Kiri~ All you had to do is ask." She giggled.

Kiritsugu sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Saber grumbled as she rubbed her head. She hadn't gotten that drunk since her younger days fighting alongside Lancelot. She sighed when she thought of her long passed friend. She just hoped that her wish set him up with a good life instead of the tragedy that had befallen him like everyone else under her rule. She pushed the flap of the tent away, wearing her dress. She didn't need her armor at the moment.

"Good morning, Saber."

Saber turned her head to see Ruler standing there with a warm smile. She returned it, although with a slight wince from the pain. She knew as a servant, that it would go away shortly so she didn't mind it that much. "Hello Ruler. I have to thank you for your actions last night."

Ruler held up a hand to stop her, "Think nothing of it. You were having a friendly meeting and no one should have tried to intervene as Caster thought to do. Attacking while your guard was down was without a shred of honor and I wouldn't stand for it."

Saber nodded, "I'm glad to have someone like you proceeding over this war. Perhaps you can teach a few of these others a few things in chivalry."

Ruler quirked an eyebrow, "Do you think we can actually teach Berserker anything of the sort?"

Saber frowned, then put a hand over her mouth to hide a few chuckles at the thought. "Of course not. That rat will die just as crude as he was born. Still, he does seem to know how to use a blade. He will be a formidable foe and I shall not underestimate him."

Ruler nodded, "True, though I think you have the greatest chances, King of Knights. My prayers are with you in this war."

Saber quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you with me on this, Ruler?"

"Because you are my hero," Ruler's response shocked Saber. "Ever since I was a boy, I grew up with the stories of King Arthur. The same with many others. They helped inspire me to be greater than I was. To live a life of chivalry." He sighed and looked to the ground, "I of course failed in my endeavors but I look fondly on your stories."

Saber simply stared at him. She had never really thought about the stories of her adventures and downfall. She knew that others would remember them but he spoke of them so fondly. That was a mistake. Her rule was a mistake. She led everyone to their downfalls, yet he seemed glad to have listened to them. Did he enjoy her suffering? The suffering of her people? It made no sense why anyone would hold her up to some pedestal after what she did.

Her response died on her lips when Ruler gave her a heartfelt smile, "I am glad to have met you, Saber. You truly are the greatest of knights and a hero to millions of people from my time and this one as well. Would you…" He held out his hand, "Would you allow me to have the honor of shaking your hand?"

Saber simply stared at his hand for a moment before taking it. As he shook it, she was still astonished by the adoration. She had been given some of the similar actions when she was king, but at the end, it was all undeserved. It felt wrong to have this measure of adoration directed towards herself. The handshake eventually ended.

"I must be off," Ruler spoke. "I can't keep up this reality for much longer so prepare for a departure. We will talk again soon, Saber."

Saber nodded, "Yes, there is much to discuss." She had quite a few questions for him. Those could wait for later. For now, she would think about his actions. _'I do not deserve your praise, Ruler.'_

* * *

Keyneth groaned as he held his head in his hands, "What… What happened?" He turned to see Lancer sitting by his side, meditating. He scowled, "You oaf! What kind of drink was that? My head feels like it was hit by a car."

"You don't seem to know how to handle alcohol," Lancer chuckled, still looking like he was at complete peace with everything. "We will have to work on that."

"I don't think so," Keyneth scoffed. "I am done drinking that infernal sludge you call a drink."

Lancer gave him a sly look, "You were enjoying it. I could tell, master. You don't have to hide your feelings from me."

"I will not sit here and listen to you ramble on about such nonsense," Keyneth glared at his servant. Once again, he wished he had actually summoned Diarmuid Ua Duibhne instead of the Pandaren before him. He certainly would have fewer headaches these days. "For now on, do not try and push that rubbish onto the other servants. We are to win this war and we are to win it like proper magus. Not with this stupid drinking contests."

Lancer sighed, "If only that could be so."

Keyneth narrowed his eyes, "Will you not fight, Lancer? Are you a coward? Don't you take this war seriously?" He snorted, "No, you don't apparently. You just want a better drink. You want to waste the Holy Grail on a drink!"

"Because what else can I wish for?" Lancer scowled and stood up, towering over him. To Keyneth's credit, he didn't back away. "If I wish for peace on my world, how will that be accomplished? Wishing for peace would force it upon everyone, taking away their free will. Should I wish for the Burning Legion to never set forth on my world? I can't because I know well enough that won't fix anything and even if it did…" He snarled, "My niece would never be born. She deserves a world of peace, that much is true. It should be a real peace, not an artificial one.

"This whole war is a farce. A joke. Killing others just for the sake of a selfish wish. I hate it. I hate it so much, but I know deep down, that I carry a selfish wish myself. Not a wish I would kill for but… perhaps it could help others. Perhaps I could get the oafish leaders to sit for one second without trying to kill each other and share a drink. To Laugh. To share joy and their sorrows. That they would finally see each other for what they were: brothers and sisters. No, I can't force it. I will not force it. Maybe I can stop the Legion from coming again, but I know the Horde and Alliance will just keep continuing this war. Again and again, there is no end. If you asked for my second wish, I would wish for my people to leave that world but I would not allow the innocent who did nothing wrong to suffer. There is no grandiose wish that can fix everything. Only through a friendly drink and a good laugh can we get anywhere, for the sword and axe have done nothing but cause us pain."

Keyneth sighed. He couldn't really argue against it. He crossed his arms, "Well… just find a better wish or something."

Lancer simply rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Waver groaned as he groggily awoke to a new day. He put a hand over his eyes, "What happened last night?" He then felt something warm pressed against him. He blinked in confusion before lifting the blanket to show Archer there beside him… she wasn't wearing her uniform… he blushed severely. "Oh no… oh no… oh no, no, no." He whispered softly to himself.

It was at that moment, before he could sneak away, did Archer awaken. She gave a yawn, which he honestly found a little adorable, before looking at him. They stared at each other. Then Archer looked down at them… then her eyes shot back to look at him with a fiery hatred.

"Archer…." Waver chuckled nervously. "Last night was… chaotic?" She grew angrier, "Strange?" Her eyes narrowed, "You're going to kill me now, aren't you?" Archer nodded, her fists looking to strangle him. "Well there's only one thing to do." He had seen his father do this before and it worked on his mom.

He kissed her. Archer's eyes flew wide open in surprise. Before she could recuperate, he pushed himself out of her hold and held a blanket around his waist before he ran out of there for his life. "RIDER!"

The Confederate looked on as the boy shouted in fear for his servant. Waver was a boy on a mission. A mission for his own life.

"RIDER!"

He finally found Rider laying next to Saphira, the two looking like they were sharing a nap. Rider looked up at him, "What is it, master?"

"WAVER!" A familiar feminine voice roared.

Rider blinked in surprise He turned to see the now uniformed Archer glaring at Waver. Swords weaved themselves around her form and the area around her seemed to radiate power. Rider wasn't taken aback by it. The previous king was quite powerful. Then he looked at Waver. Then at his towel. Then back to Archer and then back to Waver. A large grin split his face, "You sly dog. I didn't know you had it in you and with a servant nonetheless."

Waver blushed and sputtered, "That's not… that's not important. She's going to kill me!"

Rider nodded sagely, "That is the way of women. They are strange beasts."

"Don't make me throw you into the ocean," Saphira snorted, lightly glaring at him.

Rider chuckled and held up his hands in his defense, "Sorry, sorry. But yeah, you're on your own."

"But if I die, you die!" Waver tried to reason with him.

"If there is one thing I will not get in the way of," Rider said. "And that's an angry woman concerned with romance. Let me tell you, romance is a pain. I will not share your pain and you wouldn't want mine. So good luck and try to run to her 'mommy'." He chuckled at that.

Waver knew he was talking about Saber and he reasoned that was a good choice. He yelped when he ducked a sword. A good choice that he had to find now.

It didn't take him long to bump into Saber. She looked at him curiously, "Are you alright, Waver?"

"She's going to kill me!" He hid behind her.

Saber blinked in confusion, "Eh?" That's when a furious Archer came strolling forth. "Hail, Archer. Do you intend to harm this master? If you do, I-"

"HE WAS IN MY BED!" Archer cut her off, glaring and pointing at the shivering Waver.

Saber paused. Then she looked down at Waver with a judging stare, "Why were you in a maidan's bed?"

"We were drunk!" Waver tried to defend himself. "I don't remember what happened."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Archer snarled, more swords appearing in the air.

Saber held up a hand, "Calm yourself, Archer. You may kill him later. For now, let us try and be at peace. You were both drunk. These sorts of things happen."

Archer growled and her swords vanished, "Very well. If this is what getting 'drunk' gets you, then I will never touch that stuff again." She glared at Waver, "Mark my words. I will see you dead before the end of this war." With that, she stormed off.

Waver sighed and then looked to Saber, "Thank you, I don't-" He was cut off and screamed like a little girl when Saber shifted to Assassin.

Assassin giggled, "Fooled you, didn't I?" She held up a clawed paw, "Don't you worry. I'll keep Archer from killing her little husband~"

"We're not together!" Waver threw his arms around desperately.

"But it's so cute!" Assassin pinched his cheeks. "I am definitely going to see if I can make it happen, whether you like it or not."

"...yay." Waver groaned, knowing full well this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Finally, all of the servants and masters were gathered together.

"Is everyone ready?" Ruler spoke, causing everyone to nod.

"Did everyone have fun?" Assassin shouted, raising a hand. "I know I did and Archer did too, but more of the naughty kind~"

"We are never talking about this again," Archer hid her face under her collar and hair, with only a little of her blush showing. With that said and done, the Reality Marble ended and put everyone on the shore, away from prying eyes or a possible ambush on the pier. "We will depart. We have things to discuss. It was… an experience meeting you all." With that said, everyone left for their own homes.

* * *

 **As you can all tell, I'm really having fun writing this story. It's fun, gives me a challenge when I want to think about all of these characters together and what would happen and to give myself some writing exercise. I hope you all are enjoying it and please leave a comment. They are very much appreciated. Until next time, take care.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kirei knew that his master hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the prior night. He had bags under his eyes and had gone through a couple of bottles. He really wondered how powerful this man's liver was to handle all that alcohol since that's basically what he did all the time: drink. Maybe he used his magic to keep himself healthy. He didn't know and he didn't think he really needed to anyways. It was just a curious thought in the back of his mind. Besides, to his own agitation, he enjoyed seeing him act like a fool on occasions that he seemed too groggy to care about anything. Beside him was Assassin and his father. The trio were looking at Tokiomi through a magical crystal ball where Archer was standing a ways to the side of him.

"So it would seem that Caster will be a wild card in this war," Tokiomi swirled his wine glass in his hand. "If she is willing to attack in such a manner, we have to be on our guard. Had she caught them when they were even more inebriated then our chances of winning this war would have declined drastically."

"I think it would be best to find out as much as we can about this Caster," Risei spoke. "Perhaps we can take her and her master out of this war quickly."

"Very well then," Tokiomi nodded. "Kirei, I want you to send out Assassin to find Caster and report back. If she can, have her eliminate Caster."

Kirei bowed his head, "It shall be done. What of the other servants and masters? Shall we do something about them?"

"Not at the moment," Tokiomi took a sip from his wine. "We shall simply sit back and observe. Assassin should handle that well enough for us. If they make any drastic moves, we can have Archer destroy them. We now know of Rider's noble phantasm and while a dragon is formidable, then if Archer's skills ring true, we should become victorious. The same with Saber."

"Perhaps I should keep an eye on Saber and her master," Kirei spoke up quickly, seeing an opportunity to know more about his opponent. A part of him wanted to know more about this Kiritsugu. _'He could answer my questions I so long for.'_

Tokiomi nodded, "Just don't engage him unless you absolutely have to. I don't trust this assassin they hired to not break the rules of this war."

"If he dares to break them," Risei spoke up. "Then we shall put a bounty on his head. That should give the other masters and servants a reason to fight him and Saber and allow us to know more about the other servant's abilities."

"True, very true." Tokiomi said as he took another sip of his wine. "The albino master of Saber. I didn't know that the Einzberns would make a homunculus their pawn in this war."

"Wow, labelling her because she's an albino." Assassin glared at him and raised an accusative finger. "Racist."

"I am not racist. I am stating a fact."

"That's what a racist would say!"

"I am not a racist," Tokiomi seemed to be growing annoyed. "Kirei, stop your servants foolishness."

"Assassin," Kirei's tone told her everything he needed to say.

"My master's apparent racism aside," Archer spoke up, earning an annoyed glare from Tokiomi in return. "It is a sound plan. I would say that taking out this Kiritsugu would do us wonders in this war. The sooner the better." She smirked as she glanced back at her master, "I can't protect you all the time, master. That would get boring, unless you want a challenge."

Tokiomi simply took another sip and looked to Kirei, "See that Caster is scouted at once and then we will proceed."

Kirei bowed, "It shall be done, my master."

"This is truly an interesting war," Risei said. "I do not believe we will learn of Caster's identity. She matches no figure I know of in mythology and the others are equally as strange."

"Yes," Tokiomi sighed. "It would seem that rudimentary investigations of the past will have to be put on hold. Even Saber is confusing. If he is a she, what other abilities does she possess that could harm us." He leaned back into his seat, "Even Rider…" He sighed, "All future battles will have to be handled with care. We will not rush into anything. Assassin will hopefully shine some light on them so we won't have to deal with any surprises."

"I can do that easy," Assassin grinned. "And if they try something, well I'm not the Illusion Pokemon for nothing." She cackled.

"Good," Tokiomi nodded. "See that you survive your trips, Assassin. We may have more need of you in the future." With that, the call ended and the image faded.

* * *

Joseph could feel Beast's agitated glare boring into the back of his skull. He had desperately tried to find somewhere to stay for the night but unfortunately, he hadn't taken into account how cramped a lot of Japanese hotels were. That and his own wallet. He sighed and scratched his head, "I should have thought this through."

"Yes you should have," Beast huffed underneath her cloak. "Honestly, why is it so hard to find a place in this town?"

Joseph shrugged, "There are the cheap hotels."

"They are filled with criminals and scum," Beast shook her head. "I may be able to fend them off, but they might get a lucky hit on you, my master. No, we need to find somewhere we can relax. Somewhere safe where the other servants wouldn't dare attack us, not without giving away magecraft and this war to the public."

Joseph shrugged, "I honestly don't any place like that. I mean, can't Assassin hit us anywhere anyways? That's sort of an Assassin thing to do."

Beast nodded, "Yes, but it will limit it down to Assassin. I can detect her quite easily so we don't have to worry about her getting the drop on us. Instead we should worry about our new location." She scratched her chin before she looked up at a large building. She noticed it looked rather simple yet exuded an air of wealth. She smirked, "I think I found just the place~"

Joseph blinked in confusion, "You did?" He turned to look at the building and his shoulder's drooped. "That place looks way too expensive."

"Oh ye of little faith," Beast snickered and gave his cheek a few condescending pats. "Just trust in me. A goddess like me knows a few tricks." She smirked, "I'll have them eating out of my hand soon enough."

Joseph grumbled, "Why can I already tell this isn't going to work out well."

"Shush you!"

Joseph just sighed before he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket. He remembered Irisviel giving it to him since they had gotten on so well. It was something he could use to call her if he needed help. He kept that in mind just in case something happened with the hotel, which he hoped nothing would. Still, it could prove useful.

* * *

Kariya hadn't believed what had happened. He had ordered Berserker to kill Archer. She didn't look like much. Just a young woman, so he thought Berserker wouldn't have a problem killing her. It sickened him that he actually thought that. This war was disgusting. Killing just for the sake of a selfish wish? That sounded so much like the magi. He wanted nothing more to be rid of them but he had to save Sakura. So he had ordered the attack.

Then his servant had ended up drinking with the enemy instead of fighting. For a moment, it had reminded him of the Christmas Truce he had read about. It was similar yet so bizarre. Allowing himself to see through Berserker's eyes was a tough action. The servant was of course mad and his head was full of whispers. Even so, he had braved it and looked at all the servants. He was shocked by the oddities but this was the Holy Grail War. Everything about it was odd.

So the next day, he watched as Berserker came back with Ska. The mad rat was skipping and humming. The action was incredibly strange, but there was a deadly glint in his eyes.

Kariya moved forward, which was growing harder all the time. He was limping of course. The Crest Worms were doing a number on him. "So I take it you enjoyed yourself, Berserker?"

Berserker nodded, "Yes, yes. So good did Berserker do. So many bug-things did Berserker kill-slay. They fell to my blade." He snarled, "But… But they were gone when Berserker awoke. They were gone. They were stolen-taken." He slashed the ground, cutting through it easily with his sword. "Berserker will have their heads soon. Soon, yes-yes." Then he frowned, "What is your plan, man-thing? Who are we to kill-slay next?"

"Not yet," Kariya said to the rat. Berserker's eyes widened at the response, "We still don't know about the others and I'm not sure-"

Berserker gave the rat equivalent to a roar and pounced on him. Kariya let out a pained gasp as he was forced to the ground with a large rat on top of him, "No-no, we fight now. I need my trophies." Kariya shook a bit. He hadn't heard the rat refer to himself in first person before. Perhaps his anger had triggered something, "They will adorn my walls. Their voices will speak to me forever. We attack-fight now!" His sword struck, piercing the floor right by his head. He shook Kariya, smacking him against the floor.

"Please get-" Kariya couldn't stand the weight and pain. His body shook as the crest worms started to feast again. It felt like every part of his body was on fire. He gasped, coughing up blood and a few small crest worms that smacked Berserker's face.

Berserker paused. He raised one hand to pluck a crest worm off his face. The rest of them that had dropped on his armor quickly perished as the warp dust made short work of them. He looked at the squirming creature, "Worm-thing puts worms inside of you, man thing?"

Kariya nodded, "Yes, yes he did. It helps me perform magic and keep you alive."

Berserker got off his body and stared at the worm. The rat seemed to be utterly astonished by it, "Do you hate Worm-thing, master?"

Kariya paused, wondering what his servant was up to. "Yes, I do. Very much so. About as much as Tokiomi right now."

"Are they masters in this war?" Berserker's voice had gotten low, causing a shiver of fear to crawl up Kariya's back.

"Tokiomi is," Kariya said.

Berserker didn't say anything for a moment, "Worm-thing doesn't have a servant, yet he made you ingest worms. Is man-thing stupid?" The rat chuckled, "All man-things are stupid. What am I thinking."

"He has someone I need to save," Kariya couldn't help but grit his teeth as he felt another spasm. Berserker wasn't that costly for him so he knew he had plenty enough time to win this war before he died. It just seemed that his 'dear' Uncle felt the need to remind him of the pain constantly. "Sakura…"

Berserker looked at him intently, "Then Berserker knows what he needs to do." He cackled and grinned, "Ska!"

"Yes, oh great warlord." The large skaven bowed before his master.

"Prepare the troops," Berserker's grin turned even more feral then before. "A plan is forming inside my head, yes-yes. A brilliant and wonderful plan."

"It will be successful, my lord." Ska spoke. "You are the cleverest skaven warlord to have ever been spawned."

"Berserker is, yes-yes."

Kariya narrowed his eyes as he looked at the rat, "Berserker, why do you call my Uncle," he snarled at the thought of that creature. "Worm-thing?"

Berserker simply grinned as he turned to him, "Berserker knows because you told him." He tapped his head, "You look through his eyes…" He leaned closer. "I hear your thoughts." Kariya's eyes opened as he took that in, fear rolling off of him. He cackled and ran off, "Get up you stupid-stupid, rats! Ska, you failed me again. They are lazing about!"

"I am sorry, my lord." Ska quickly spoke, clearly scared himself. "They will be ready soon enough."

"You better or Dwarf Gouger will taste all of your blood."

Kariya didn't know what to do at that moment. Apparently Berserker had used the link to get information about his Uncle. How much information? He had only been thinking of him as the worm he was… Of course, when he had gazed at the party, he had heard his thoughts somehow. He would have to watch out for that. Still, it would seem that this insane rat was smarter than he let on. He didn't know whether to be thankful or fear him all the more. Probably both.

* * *

There were few times in Saber's life that she knew fear. Most of them had been against dragons, which is why she was nervous about Rider. He seemed like an honorable fellow, but Saphira would prove a challenge she wasn't longing to face in the future. No, this had nothing to do with them. It had everything to do with Irisviel. The sweet, kindly woman she had come to know and befriend. She was basically a saint in her eyes and she would do anything to protect her.

"See, see," Irisviel seemed so pleased with herself. "This car takes these turns really fast."

"W-well, that's because you're a surprisingly good driver." Saber grinned, trying to hide her fear. _'WHO TAUGHT HER HOW TO DRIVE?!'_

"I know," Irisviel gave her own sweet smile, complete with closing her eyes and looking her way. Again, Saber had to wonder who had taught her how to drive. "I practice all the time. Of all the toys Kiritsugu has bought me over the years, this is my absolute favorite."

"This… is a toy?" Saber then felt Irisviel start to speed up and she leaned back into her seat. A look of dread came upon her face. _'This is how I die. I can see it now. I'll die by the hands of a cute, rather attractive woman driving a car.'_ Saber wouldn't admit that fear or that attraction. While she did prefer men, let's just say that Guinevere wasn't a virgin when Lancelot fell for her. _'He was so jealous~ … It is true, your life flashes by as you gaze upon your own death.'_

"At the castle," Irisviel giggled as she made a number of high speed turns. "I could only drive around the courtyard so this is great!"

"Shouldn't we have hired a professional driver," Saber went back and forth in her seat. "Or how about I drive. I could drive."

"Now that would be boring!"

"Living a full life is not boring."

"Saber," Irisviel countered. "It would be dangerous. What if an enemy suddenly attacked us? Then the driver would die or you'd not have enough time to counterattack."

"You have a point, but I prefer life and I'm pretty sure you do to." Saber spoke.

"Don't be boring, Saber."

"I'm being safe!"

"That is being boring. Besides, Kiritsugu taught me well enough."

Saber's eyes twitched as she felt a desire to kill that man. She already hated him for his twisted philosophy but this? This was monstrous. "You will pay for this Kiritsugu." She muttered under her breath. She wouldn't stop Irisviel from having her fun, but she'd just watch out in case something happened.

Unfortunately for her, nothing did. Instead, she had to try and still her heart from Irisviel's driving. As well, her thoughts turned back to Ruler's words. She was an inspiration? That made no sense and sounded like the words of a madman. She was a failure. She had failed her kingdom, her people, everyone. There was nothing to take from her story but that. Yet he wanted to be like her? Wanted to follow in her footsteps? It made no sense.

Then she remembered his look when he mentioned his own failure. He seemed so defeated. So broken. Something had happened to him that had basically destroyed him in his life. Was it because of her? Did her actions lead to him suffering? _'I will not let that be. Once I obtain my wish, he will no longer have to suffer so. He and everyone that had lived under my rule will know peace and live a fulfilling life. That I swear.'_

"WEEEEEEE!"

"IRISVIEL, OPEN UP YOUR EYES!"

* * *

Irina tapped her foot as she looked towards the opening door. She watched Avenger walk through the door with a confident smile on his face. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I see that you enjoyed yourself."

"Indeed I did," Avenger took a seat, placing his helmet on a nearby table. He crossed his legs as he gaze at her. "It was perhaps the most fun I've had in a while."

Irina scowled, "We aren't here to have fun, Avenger. Unless you have forgotten, we are here to win a war. We can't possibly win this war if you just laze around with the enemy like they are your friends."

Avenger held up a hand to stop her, "You forget the old saying. Keep your friends close-"

"Keep your enemies closer," Irina quirked an eyebrow. "So you were spying on them. Did you find out anything of note?"

"A few things," Avenger nodded. "Enough to know that Saber, Rider, and Archer stand to be our biggest opponents in this war. The others shouldn't be too much of a problem."

"I would have thought you'd consider Caster a priority?"

Avenger simply laughed, "Her strategy had value but ultimately lacked any sort of finesse. She should have waited till we were even more drunk or sent out better pawns. Oh she is a threat as with the others, but not a major one."

"Still," Irina said. "I'll send my soldiers to look out for her and her master. If we can eliminate Caster before she tries any of her magical nonsense, then we can save ourselves a few headaches down the line."

"You seem rather keen on eliminating her," Avenger said keenly. "Why are you so focused?"

"Because she is of the Caster class," Irina retorted. Her fists clenched as she thought about all the lives lost due to the work of magi, "I've dealt with enough magi to know that you don't take them lightly. Oh they are haughty and full of themselves, the same apparently with this Caster, but they always have a few tricks up their sleeves. I will not let her trick me and my soldiers so readily. I want her dead. The sooner the better."

"Are you not a magus yourself?"

Irina hesitantly nodded, "Yes. Magi use the magical circuits within our bodies. It is a natural thing as any other yet…" She scowled, "The magi think of it as supernatural. Otherworldly. It is wrong. It is sick. How they just misuse this power for their own gain. Russia was wise to control and weed out these sick bastards but no longer are we able to do so. Now they have come back to plague us like those churches." She scowled, "The magi are working with the church and I will see both of them expunged from the Motherland."

Avenger was silent for a moment before sighing, "Very well. Because you so wish, I will help you once you locate Caster. However, I do believe we have another potential target. One that should be eliminated now."

"Who?" Irina was rather curious about who Avenger considered the biggest threat.

"Kiritsugu and Saber," Avenger answered. "The assassin is a wild card. He will thrive in this combat and the longer we let him live, the more of a threat he will become. As well, Saber is a powerful class. If we can take them both out, we will have a larger chance of victory."

Irina narrowed her eyes and she rubbed her chin in thought, "It is a sound plan. I had been hoping to strike Archer first, but this could work as well." She nodded, "Very well, Avenger. We will attack the Einzbern Castle."

Avenger smirked, "I'm glad you see it my way."

Irina narrowed her eyes. While he was her servant, he still had the air of nobility. That was something, as a good Soviet, despised. As well, he seemed like the scheming type. She would have to watch him closely. Very closely.

* * *

Waver grumbled as he tried to focus on his studies. He had so much information at hand but he could only get an inkling on the possible powers and abilities on a number of the servants. That worried him. If he couldn't get a handle on this soon, they could overwhelm him and his servant. He knew that Rider was powerful, but he worried that another servant could take him by surprise.

As well, he wanted to drown himself in his studies because of his experiences last night. They weren't horrible. In fact, they were the opposite. Some of the best, most fun moments of his life. Yet, when he had woken up… His face broke out into a huge blush as he tried not to think about it. _'You heard her Waver. She's going to kill you for that. You've just got to stop thinking about it and hope she forgets. I mean, it's not like anything can happen. She's a spirit. Even though she was really warm and nice to be against. She had such smooth, silky skin. A cute face when she was sleeping…. ARGH! She's going to kill me!'_

"Hey," his 'grandfather called up to him. He still felt a little bad for having changed their memories, but it was for the best. They were the only English people around so he had to stay with them to not raise suspicion. "Lunch is ready."

"Coming grandpa," Waver called back down. He put down his current book and made to go downstairs. He frowned when he saw Eragon chatting it up with the people he had forced to be his grandparents. "Rider, what are you doing here?"

"I was just enjoying your grandparents hospitality," Eragon smiled as he slurped up his noodles. "She's a great cook by the way."

His grandfather, Glen Mackenzie, chuckled, "Yeah she is. It's one of the reasons I married her."

"Oh I'm sure there were a few other reasons," Martha winked at him, causing him to laugh and nod. She turned to Waver, "Hello Waver dear, we were just having a wonderful discussion with your friend. I'm surprised you haven't introduced us earlier."

"Oh don't blame him," Rider quickly spoke up with a smile. "He's been rather busy with his studies so I must have not crossed his mind. Besides, I just arrived in Japan so he didn't have a lot of time to set up a meeting."

"Yeah, that." Waver gave Rider an annoyed stare. He wasn't supposed to make himself known to other people. "Can I talk to you alone, Rider?"

"I don't see why not," Rider stood up and then bowed to the two people with them. "It is an honor to stay here."

"Think nothing of it," Glen smiled and waved him off. "Any friend of our Waver is welcome here." He stood up, "I think I've had my fill. Shall we leave the two youngster to themselves?"

Martha nodded, "Yes, I think so. Have fun and try to not make a mess."

Rider waved them off with a smile before they were finally gone. Right before Waver could speak up, RIder glared at him. "You used magic on them."

Waver blinked in confusion, "Yes, but… but how did you know?"

"I can use magic too, you know." Rider crossed his arms. "I thought you were better than this, master. You forced your will onto them, for what? What reason could justify this?"

"It's the only place I could stay," Waver defended himself. "I'm an Englishman in Japan. I had to stay with other englishmen and women and they were the only choices."

"So you used magic to mess with their minds," Rider scowled, obviously disgusted by the idea. "Don't you realize how wrong that is?"

Waver flinched and looked away, "As a magus, I shouldn't have that much care for normal humans."

Rider's eyes widened, "Do the magus here really care not for others? Are they this heartless?"

Waver didn't look him in the eye, "It's for our survival."

"Bah," Rider scoffed. "Bah, I say. That sort of talk does not fit you, master. You are better than them. Better than this, yet you would stoop this low just for a place to stay? You should never force a person to do anything by taking away their free will. It is a monstrous thing and it will lead you down a road of terrible consequences."

"Well I already did it, didn't I?" Waver turned to glare at him. "It's already done and they aren't going to get hurt."

Rider simply stared at him, "How do you feel when they look at you as if you were flesh and blood? How does it feel when they smile at you?"

"Terrible," Waver threw up his hands. "But I have to win this war. I have to no matter what."

"Then you will lose yourself," Rider stood up and moved to stand before Waver, looking down at the boy. "You will become something less than human, just like you will do to them. I have seen people walk down this road and I will not let you destroy yourself. I will keep up this facade but you must promise to tell them the truth."

Waver's eyes widened, "The… the truth?"

Rider's eyes softened, "I know you don't mean to hurt them, but you yourself know this is wrong. By the end of this war, I hope you see it in your heart to stop using these people."

Waver was silent for a moment. It was true that he really hated to do this sort of thing. So he sighed and nodded, "I'll tell them, but not now."

Rider gave him a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, "Good. Now about your training."

Waver groaned, "More sword fights?"

Rider nodded, "And perhaps a little magic, since you seem keen on using it like this, I think a few lessons in the right direction could help."

Waver sighed and nodded, "Fine, fine. I'll learn it."

"Also," Rider held up a book with a cheeky grin. "This little romance novel has quite a few spicy tricks that will definitely please Archer the next time you two get together."

Waver's face broke out into a huge blush, "RIDER!"

* * *

 **Teasing Waver has got to be one of my favorite things to do. XD Really loving it so far. I hope you are too. So feel free to comment and like. That would be greatly appreciated. Until next time, take care.**


	12. Chapter 12

Fuyuki City was normally a very lively place at night. It was a time of celebration and party. It was a time where people could safely go outdoors to relax and watch the night sky. To enjoy the wonders that man and nature could bring to humanity. It was just a time for peace. Yet that wasn't the case anymore. Not since a certain mass murderer came onto the scene. Ever since then, people have been holding up in their homes. The city was scared stiff and the once vibrant and noisy air was much less noisy, aside from the traffic which still wouldn't go away. It was a large city after all.

Yet even with all that in mind, the deafening silence was chill inducing. There was something in the city that wasn't human. It was hungry and it would not wait to feed. People were going missing. Bodies were only a sometimes find these days. People either assumed that the killer was changing his tactics or that another killer was on the loose. Given how many different places they struck, people were fearful of someone in cahoots with the terrible murderer. How right they were, yet they did not know that the new player wasn't human. Not just as a terrible person, but as a different species all together.

Assassin had suspected that to be the case. Her master had not really cared. She narrowed her eyes. No, she knew he cared. It wasn't in a good way. She had seen the way he would look at people when they came to him. She had learned that there weren't that many 'christians' in this city but the few that were here went to him to plead their every grievance. These days they were truly severe yet she could tell he enjoyed it. He enjoyed every second of their suffering. She knew he was being torn up about it. That it sickened him, but he had the same look in his eyes that another man had. The same one who would do anything to control her. She didn't care what he did, so long as he let her maintain her freedom. Of course, if he tried to do something to an innocent, she'd step in and end him, wish be damned. She was sad to think about what would happen to her son, but she knew he could take care of himself… though a part of her still wanted to wish for somewhere she could raise him safely. She could get him to loosen up and have fun. Maybe if she turned him to the ways of a good prank, he wouldn't be such a bad guy.

Her master was something she would think on at another date. Right now she had to focus on Caster. Fortunately for her, she was able to find a few interesting creatures to follow. One of them had been doing its best to pose as a human, but given her sense of smell and being a servant herself, she knew otherwise. It wasn't a servant, but definitely a creation of one. So she followed them and growled as she saw what had happened.

The creature had gone into an apartment. Soon afterwards, it came out the back entrance that led to an alleyway not in a human form, but in one of those lesser changelings. It was carrying a green cocoon in its magic. She could see a human child in it and that made her want to kill that thing right then and there. She stopped herself. Killing it now wouldn't allow her to find Caster. So she had to reluctantly let it go. It met up with a few other changelings and they too had cocoons. A couple of them had adults as well. _'So Caster is broadening her horizon, eh? Well I'll show her the error of her ways.'_ She chuckled as she wiggled her long claws.

Another half of an hour passed as she found herself in an abandoned district of the city. _'Are they gathering the kidnapped people here?'_ Assassin pondered to herself whether or not she was close to Caster's lair. She hoped she could catch the servant outside of it or else she wouldn't be able to do anything. She might have been able to take on three legendaries, but they weren't the strongest and taking on Caster in her lair by herself might as well be suicide. So she'd wait.

It turned out that she didn't have to wait long. Caster strode out like she owned the city. No, like she owned the world. Everything was beneath her as she sneered at everything not worth noticing. That of course meant nothing else but her prey and her minions. Caster was in reach and Assassin waited for the moment to strike.

"Good work," Caster grinned, showcasing her long dagger like teeth. She stopped before the cocoons. "Such delectable morsels. My dear master will love playing with them." She pouted, "How I detest that word. 'Master'. As if any being could ever control a magnificent and beautiful queen such as I. Oh well, at the very least he is entertaining." She looked to one of the adults, "He does prefer children. I think I could snack on one. He wouldn't miss a grown up canvas anyway."

Assassin knew she had to wait. She had to see where Caster's lair was and then waited for her to come out again. She could attack now but with the added changelings, she wasn't sure if she could win. It was a possibility but not a certain one. Still, as Caster opened up the cocoon, she knew she had to make a choice. She either waited to see a better opportunity and possibly find her lair, or save these people. She had a choice to make and one of those choices would greatly upset her master.

Her choice came in the shape of a Shadow Ball that hit Caster in the face. It knocked her head back but didn't do too much. Assassin would have to keep in mind that Caster wasn't a glass cannon, or at least could take a hit like that and just growl and glare quickly enough.

"Who dares?!" Caster shouted in rage. Her horn glowed green with sickly magic. "Is it you, Assassin? Do you skulk in the shadows and believe yourself to be strong enough to kill me? Me?! I have best beings with powers you can't possibly imagine. I have brought down entire civilizations. Do you believe a simple Assassin can kill me?"

Assassin didn't wait long to give her response. She materialized before Caster and smirked as she shot directly into her chest two Shadow Balls. She was thankful Caster didn't have any spells that could see through illusions. The attack sent Caster flying. Using that time, she moved back to swiftly slash through the three changelings present. They were a bit stunned by her sudden appearance and the attack on their creator to really do anything of note. Then, just as quickly, she cut through the cocoons. "WAKE UP!"

The people groggily opened their eyes and when they saw here, a couple of them whimpered in fear.

"No time for that," Assassin quickly said. "You've got to run. Now." They just stared at her, "NOW!" With that said, the people took off. A bit groggily, so Assassin thought to buy them a little more time. Of course, that bit of time wouldn't be too pleasant as she was hit by a blast of green magic. She rolled back into a standing position, ready to take Caster on. If she could take a hit from a legendary pokemon, she could at least fight long enough to give Caster a bad night.

"You will die screaming!" Caster fired off another two bolts of green magic.

Assassin swiftly dodged them and fired another Shadow Ball. The ball of shadow energy was dispersed by a shield Caster had created. It would seen that she could learn from her mistakes. Assassin growled. That would make it harder for her but still doable. She cast her illusions again, making sure to copy the surrounding environment so much so that she was practically invisible.

"That trick won't work on me a second time!" Caster shouted.

Of course, Assassin wasn't making the same trick. This time she came at her from the side, her claws glowing purple with a prepared Night Slash. The attack sliced through Caster's hide, causing the servant to shriek in surprise and pain as she was pushed away. Assassin slashed once more before Caster and the ground around her suddenly burst into flames, startling Assassin and forcing her back before she took on the brunt of them.

Caster looked down at her wound and her horn lit up again. Her wound started to heal itself. "Your death will not be quick, Assassin." Another larger bolt of magic came at her, which she took on. Caster's eyes widened as she saw that Assassin was fine, causing Assassin to grin and wave.

"Magic Resistance~" Assassin called out before causing Caster to snarl. Assassin needed to find a way to quickly end her or at the very least, to escape. She had gotten enough information so that Caster would be made everyone's top priority. She grinned as she thought of just the attack. Suddenly, the entire area shifted.

Caster's eyes widened as it looked like the buildings were toppling down at her. The area seemed to be closing in. She snarled and fired bolts of energy right into the falling buildings to save herself. The buildings seemed to try and lash out at her with long tendrils of concrete and stone. She dodged and blasted apart the appendages. What she hadn't noticed was the cone of energy forming hidden by the illusions. The buildings hadn't moved an inch. Assassin was thankful for how intricate her illusions could be, though for sure, if Caster had been struck that would have hurt. A bright yellow flare of energy formed around the now visualized Assassin as she raced at lightning speed towards her none the wiser foe.

The Gigi Impact attack smashed right into Caster. The servant of magic was sent screaming in pain through a wall. The illusion stopped as Assassin didn't need it anymore.

Assassin cackled, "Don't try and get up." Her claws sheened in the light, purple energy surrounding it as she prepared another Night Slash. "I'll make it quick."

With that she dashed forward with her Agility. Unfortunately for her, just as she was making it through the hole, she yipped as she narrowly dodged being skewered by Caster's horn. Caster was quick as she quickly followed with a turn and a buck with her back legs. Assassin was sent into another wall and just as she plopped down on the ground, Caster built up a large spell and fired a beam much larger and stronger than the previous ones. Assassin was caught in the blast, only having the time to get up and cross her arms. A sphere of energy, her Protect ability, shielded her from the main blow. She gritted her teeth. The attack was stronger then she had planned. Normally, she wouldn't have to worry about such attacks. She was immune to Psychic abilities after all so Caster couldn't simply pick her up or throw her around or anything of the sort. However, it seemed that Caster's fire defensive spell could be used offensively. So now she was dealing with magical fire which was far different than normal magic. Which meant a blast like this could really hurt her if she let it.

When Caster stopped her spell, Assassin's Protect faded. She huffed as did Caster. _'I need to run. I've still got quite a bit of energy but I'm not going to be able to kill her any time soon. Not when my element of surprise is gone. I could use my illusions to get around that, but I"m not taking any chances.'_

Caster grinned and took a step forward, "I'm impressed, Assassin. I never thought someone of your class would be able to block my attack. No matter. You can't keep this up forever. I will wear you down and drain you dry of your essence." She licked her lips.

"Sorry," Assassin grinned. "Not my sort of thing. I'm sure you can find someone as big of a whore as yourself to play out your sexual fantasies."

Caster simply stared at her for a moment, shocked by what she had said before she snarled. "You impudent whelp! How dare you talk to a queen such as I like that!" With that said, she charged up another beam and fired. Assassin had charged up a Shadow Ball of her own and fired it as well. The two attacks struck each other and a large explosion momentarily blinded Caster. When she opened up her eyes, Assassin was gone. She snarled and stamped her hooves, "Coward! I will make you pay for this, Assassin. You hear me? You will pay!"

Assassin patted her chest and let out a long breath, "Thank Arceus that's over." With that said, she headed off to tell the others what she had found out.

* * *

Lancer had planned on spending the night meditating. He had a lot to think about, both about the war and the people fighting in it. He hated such needless conflicts. It was true that he himself knew his wish to be petty, but he had seen what had happened to those with the 'best intentions'. He hated himself for being unable to find a way to make peace. He wanted the Burning Legion to never come again, but then those at home would hurt him. So peace by his own hand was his only option. Besides, it would be a fine tale to tell the others. Perhaps he would get the sorcerers to find a way to reach this 'grail' so that he may see his fellow servants once more and have a party.

Those thoughts and his meditation were not to be tonight. Instead he had noticed the fair Sola-Ui sulking by herself. Keyneth was in another room, preparing himself for the next battles. He had tried shouting at Lancer but silence and a few conks to the head from Lancer's staff had put those to rest. Sola-Ui had found that hilarious, but otherwise had fallen into a despair. So he thought he would try and figure out why and cheer her up.

"Sola-Ui," Lancer said to her. "Are you well?"

"Hmmm?" Sola-Ui turned her head to him and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine, Lancer. Don't worry about me. Honest, I'm fine."

Lancer frowned, "That doesn't sound like you are fine."

Sola-Ui didn't say anything for a moment. Lancer was fine with giving her the time, knowing it was wrong to force her to say anything. "I… I don't love Keyneth."

Lancer blinked in confusion, "Then why…" His eyes widened, "This is an arranged marriage, isn't it?"

Sola-Ui nodded, "Yes, it is." Her voice was bitter as she glared at the ground. "Everything in my life was arranged for me, you see. My parents were oh so proper magi." She scoffed, "I was to be their perfect little tool and I'm playing the part. Now I have to marry a selfish oaf who cares not for anyone but himself."

Lancer played with his beard as he mulled that over, "Well he may be a jerk, I'll give you that. Yet, I can't help but think he has a heart…" He tapped his chest, "It's just really hidden underneath all that nobility."

"Don't try and sugarcoat him, Lancer." Sola-Ui shook her head with a sigh. "He's a bad man. I will never love him."

Lancer shrugged, "You could try. I mean, you're the only one he will never raise his voice against."

"That's because I'm his property."

"No, I'm his property." Lancer rolled his eyes. "At least he says so. You? Not a chance. I think he does care for you. He just doesn't know how to show it."

Sola-Ui chuckled, "You are a funny pandaren, Lancer. You actually think he has a decent bone in his body?"

Lancer nodded and then stood up, "Yes I do and before this war is over, I will make him see it." He brandished his staff, "Even if I have to knock some sense into him."

Sola-Ui smiled, "Thank you, Lancer…" Her grinned turned feral, "Say, could I take a few swings now and again to help out?"

Lancer pulled the staff closer, "I fear for his safety with this in your possession, Sola-Ui. You may be a good woman, but to be honest, you are kind of scary."

"I get it from my Grandfather."

"And who was your grandfather?"

"An exterminator."

Lancer just stared at her for a moment, "I have to wonder, who is actually in charge of this relationship?"

Sola-Ui frowned, "He is."

"With how you two act, he just lets you walk all over him." Lancer pointed out. "Also, again, you're scary."

"Stop calling me that," Sola-Ui pouted as she crossed her arms.

Lancer laughed and patted her head like he would his niece, "Don't you worry, scary lady. Ol' Lancer is here to make things right."

Sola-Ui rolled her eyes and chuckled, "I'll hold you to that. I doubt you can do the impossible, but it will be hilarious to see you try."

It was at that moment that Keyneth chose to walk in, "Did you have a nice bit of meditation, Lancer?" His eyes narrowed. "I would hope so with all that alcohol you guzzled down."

"Barely beat you in that endeavor," Lancer quipped, earning a glare from Keyneth and a giggle from Sola-Ui. "Now why don't you two have a little time to relax with one another. I can meditate in the other room."

"That is-"

Lancer conked him on the head with his staff, "Talk with her and be nice." Keyneth rubbed his sore head as he watched Lancer leave.

"Such an interesting servant, don't you think?" Sola-Ui smirked.

Keyneth opened his mouth to speak but his eyes softened when he really took her in. Sola-Ui chose to ignore that bit of information. She would not let herself fall for this man, no matter what Lancer had said. This was forced upon her against her whim. Of course, their conversation was cut short when there was a loud ringing noise.

Lancer quickly came into the room, "What is that?"

* * *

Joseph sighed as he sat on the bench. He looked at the piece of paper before him with Irisviel's number again, wishing he had just called it as soon as possible. In fact, he should have just asked to go with her. Sure she had a scary assassin with her that could easily kill him without a second thought, but she seemed really nice. He would have a place to stay instead of waiting out in the open and hoping Beast knew what she was doing.

Beast walked back over to him. He saw a confident smirk on her face so he knew she was happy, "You shouldn't have doubted me, master. It was really quite easy to do it."

Joseph quirked an eyebrow, "So we can get it in?"

Beast nodded, "Yes, although the owner was rather agitating." She pouted, "He thought of me as just a little girl. Can you believe that?"

"Well you are small," he winced when she glared at him, quickly putting up his hands to 'shield' himself. "In a good way. In a good way!"

Beast chuckled, "You're learning." She gestured grandly to the hotel. She had been told that there was a fire alert so everyone had evacuated. "See for yourself what fruits of grandeur I have brought to you. You, a simple farm boy, shall dine like a king tonight!"

It was at that moment that the hotel blew up.

Beast's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. Her arms fell to her side as she stared at the destruction, "But… but… but…"

Joseph patted her back, "There, there. You tried your best."

"But I spent so much time on getting us in their!" Beast threw up her arms in rage. "Hours upon hours of talking and other such business to cut a deal so that we could afford that place. All of it wasted!"

"So…." Joseph held up the piece of paper.

"FINE!" Beast took the piece of paper. "We'll call them." She growled, "I will see the person who did this pay for this action."

* * *

Kirei simply stood still as he watched the remains of the shattered building burn. There was just something about the destruction that fascinated him. Something innate about fire. About its destruction. _'I wonder how much was lost in this explosion? How many prized possessions or the like were inside? There could have been a few people still inside, either asleep or didn't much pay attention.'_ He knew a hotel like this would be more thorough with its clients, but the thought alone brought a thrill that sickened him to his core. He wanted to know more about this Kiritsugu, now more than ever. He had the answers he oh so sought for. He just needed to find him and ask them. Another surge of desire ran through him at the thought. This time he wasn't as sickened as before. He would have to deal with that later.

"To actually blow up a hotel," Kirei spoke out to himself. "No normal magus would do such a thing, but Kiritsugu is no normal magus."

"Kirei…" He heard a soft feminine voice.

He inwardly smirked at the childish mistake, "Oh? It would seem that I am not alone here. Do you intend to stay hidden or would you care to explain why you know who I am?" He turned around, preparing to track down and kill the person in question. He frowned when she didn't appear, "Don't make me just stand here and do all the talking, woman. I know who you are so playing hide and seek with me is pointless. All I want is one word. Just one." He paused, "Where is the man who should have been here!" He threw the bat robot to the ground in anger for being denied his answers, "Instead of you!"

The woman he knew as Maiya rolled out from around a pillow and fire. He dodged them easily enough and countered with a black key that struck the gun from her hand. She rolled out of sight before he could strike again. "Not bad. Not bad at all." He remarked as he continued walking. "You must have had some training."

To his utter irritation, a smoke grenade was thrown into the area by his feet. He covered his face to stop too much of it from getting into his lungs. He slashed the air in silent fury before realizing she was gone. He paused once more and let out a soft chuckle. _'Kiritsugu. So defensive of your pawns. No matter, I will find you soon enough.'_ As he walked towards the gas canister, he noticed something. There was an odd chattering noise. He remembered Assassin speaking of it before.

His eyes widened and he pushed himself into a roll. Doing so saved him from the striking changeling. The beast growled at him before letting out a long reptillian/insectoid hiss. It fired a bolt of energy from its horn to which Kirei dodged. He threw out a black key, aiming for the creature's chest. The creature moved away from the lethal throw but the key sliced clean through the changeling's upper upper leg muscles, causing it to stumble.

The creature righted itself as Kirei charged. It hissed and fired another bolt. He dodged and lashed out, slicing right down the creature's side. It let out a pained cry, one that he secretly relished. The creature took off into the air. Unfortunately for it, there was a ceiling above it so it couldn't rightly escape that way. It fired off two more blasts. Kirei ducked behind a pillar. _'With how deep those strikes are, I'm surprised it is still up and running.'_ He didn't have the time to push away the sense of joy at having a foe he could tear into this much. He quickly sprang out and threw a black key. The blade cut off the wing at the base, sending the creature plummeting into the ground.

Kirei sprang toward the the creature, thrusting his blades into its torso and pushing it against a pillar. "Can you speak, creature?" He didn't much fear the horn at the moment or its bite. He had gauged the creature's speed. He had enough time to kill it, even at this range.

"Hail… Queen Chrysalis," it hissed at him.

Kirei smirked, "So Caster sent one of her little minions to kill me, right?" The creature growled and tried to bite him before weakly flinching from the pain. He relished in the creature's agony, even as the voice in the back of his mind kept telling him it was wrong. "Perhaps she should do it herself instead of sending her pathetic minions to do it for her." With that he pulled the blades from one hand out and sliced the creature's head off. He let it fall as it burned away.

He sighed and walked off, "I will find you Kiritsugu and next time, there won't be any distractions."

* * *

Class: Assassin

True Name: Zoroark

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: B

Endurance: A

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: C

NP: A+

Class Skills:

Magic Resistance (EX)

Due to being a Dark type, Assassin is immune to all psychic, or in this case magic, abilities.

Presence Concealment (A)

A master of illusions, in many cases Assassin will only appear if she wants you to know that she is there. This was very handy in the cases where she wanted to prank unsuspecting humans or other pokemon back in her own world.

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation (B)

After receiving a heavy wound, Assassin was still able to get up afterwards and strike back at her attacker for another minute even after collapsing.

Disengage (B)

Multiple times Assassin had to flee from her opponents and in most cases she was able to find a way, even against legendary pokemon.

Nature of a Rebellious Spirit (A+)

Due to being a wild pokemon and her hatred of the human who tried to force her to do what he wanted, Assassin hates being controlled. The only reason she did anything that he said was that she thought he had her son. The moment that turned out to be not true, she turned against him.

Pokemon Attacks (A+)

As with all pokemon, Assassin has inherent abilities and attacks that would seem strange on a creature like her.

Noble Phantasms:

Illusion Master (A+)

Given that she is the Illusion Pokemon, this ability and title is well earned. Zoroark's illusions can affect the entire landscape around herself and her attacks. They can feel, react, and even touch her illusions although they can't do any real damage. This gives her an inherent way of dealing with opponents and striking when she wants to.

* * *

 **And thus we finally get our first real servant vs servant battle in the Holy Grail War. Hope I did a well enough job on it and that you enjoyed everything else. So please take care and have a great time. Don't forget to comment as that would be greatly appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ryuunosuke did his best to duck when Caster threw a piece of cement his way in a blind rage. He had learned quickly that Caster wasn't one to take insults lightly or failure to add to that. Assassin had attacked her and let a bunch of his would be victims go. He was angry too, but he had enough right now to do a few projects. He just needed a way to calm her down. The changelings around him were also doing their best to hide from their queen's wrath.

"THAT INFERNAL ASSASSIN!" Caster screamed, blasting apart another pillar. "Who does she think she is?! Attacking a queen such as I so brazenly and with such vulgar language." She stomped her way through the lair. "She will suffer like no one has ever suffered before."

Ryuunosuke looked over at a couple of changelings and nodded towards Caster. They quickly shook their heads and kept hiding. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Guess I'll have to do it myself." He walked over and tapped Caster on the shoulder, causing her to turn her head and snarl at him. He just gave her a warm smile, "Hey, don't sweat it. We've got enough kids already and we can always get more. Besides, you made it out okay and that's what's important."

Caster blinked at him and frowned, "Your devotion is… rather strange, Ryuunosuke. Most creatures wouldn't even dare come near me, let alone say such things without a hint of a lie."

"Well we are friends after all," Ryuunosuke said without hesitation.

Caster's eyes widened for a second, before she snarled. "I have no need for friendship. Friendship has done nothing but take away from me. If I have to hear another friendship speech, it'll be too soon." She shook her head to clear the thought of that infernal mare reaching out to her after her own changelings had just changed and left her. It made her want to kill something.

"Oh come now," Ryuunosuke chuckled. "Everybody's gotta have a friend to do things with." He twirled a knife between his fingers, "Otherwise it gets boring. I mean, who else am I going to show off these masterpieces and have 'em enjoy it."

"There is a strange macabre likability about them," Caster spoke. She never thought to do such things in the past. Alright, she smashed an adorable kitten into paste once but that was in order to scare three fillies who were giving her a migraine. They still wouldn't shut up. _'How they weren't drowned by their parents years ago is beyond me.'_ So seeing these actions shouldn't have excited her, but the feeling of all those little bit of emotions from the scared victims was rather nice. She got more power from positive emotions however, so she kept enough of them sedated for her to drain them dry.

"Exactly," Ryuunosuke nodded. "I want to share my stuff with someone I care about. Someone who will appreciate what I can do. I appreciate your work too, Caster. It's really cool!" He fist pumped, "How you drain these people of their life? How they left as nothing but husks as they struggle for their very souls? There's not better sight!"

Caster blinked as she took him in, "You… you actually like watching me do that?" She had heard him comment about that before, but hearing it again made her feel a little shy about it.

"Hell yeah I do," Ryuunosuke said. "Now stop getting all moody. We'll get Assassin. Your fire can still hurt her or you could tear her to shreds."

Caster nodded, "Yes, my magic is just as useless on her as it is with the Saber class, unfortunately. Still, I have enough skill and training to kill her easily enough." She grinned, "You're right, I shouldn't worry about this. Thank you, Ryuunosuke."

Her master put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she didn't glare at him, "I'm happy to help."

They turned their heads when an ever approaching buzzing sound was heard. A changeling quickly landed and bowed before Caster, "My queen, I came to you as quickly as I could."

"Where is the other one?" Caster asked.

"Dead," the changeling answered. "He failed to take out the master of Assassin."

Caster hissed. Hearing about the infernal servant of the shadows sent a surge of anger coursing through her very veins, "Then why did you not aid him?"

"It happened too quickly, my queen." The changeling continued trying to placate his angered monarch. "The human was deadly. He killed my fellow changeling like he was nothing and… he enjoyed it."

Caster blinked in confusion and then leaned downwards, causing the changeling to shake in fear. "He enjoyed killing one of my changelings?"

The changeling hesitantly nodded, "Yes, the same way that your human summoner enjoys it. His feelings were similar yet different."

Caster hummed to herself, tapping her chin in thought. Then a grin started to form, "If that is so, then perhaps I can use this. Yes, this could work." She thought to herself, before cackling evilly.

* * *

"-And that's what happened," Assassin finished her explanation.

The assembled persons mulled over the situation. Tokiomi and Archer were still within their basement talking through the magical recorder to the others inside the church. Ruler was present as well and out of all of them, Ruler looked the most horrified by what he was hearing.

"So Caster and her master are the serial killers we've been hearing about," Risei scowled.

"Apparently so," Kirei said. "It would seem that Caster is doing all in her part to ensure her victory. These people aren't being kidnapped for no reason, not with how much effort Caster is going through for them. Yet, she is still sloppy."

"If this keeps up," Risei continued. "Then there is a serious risk to this war. We cannot ignore their actions if we want to complete our plans."

"Indeed," Tokiomi frowned as he looked into his wine glass. "But why would the grail summon such a servant? This destruction is counterintuitive to the wish and Caster is jeopardizing everything. The sanctity of this war and our magic must be preserved."

"Do you hear yourselves?" Ruler spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. He was glaring firmly at the masters. "You are talking as if this war and your magic are the most important factors here. Caster is killing children. Children and good people. We cannot turn a blind eye to that."

"No we cannot," Risei nodded. "Caster must be eliminated at once as well as her master."

"Then perhaps we should have Ruler take care of it," Tokiomi said. "To the best of my knowledge, the Ruler class has two command seals per servant. We can simply force Caster to kill her master and then herself."

Ruler frowned and looked away, "I… I am hesitant to force such an order."

Risei frowned as well at that, "Whatever do you mean, Ruler? It should be rather simple for you."

"I honestly find these command seals appalling," Ruler scowled as he looked at his arm. "We were given free will and to take it away, especially to force someone to kill themselves, is wrong on so many levels."

"But if you don't," Assassin readily spoke up. "Then Caster will kill more children."

Ruler sighed and then nodded, "You are right. No matter my displeasure, I must act." With that said, he closed his eyes and raised his arm. The room was silent for a moment before Ruler's eyes widened, "Impossible… the command seal didn't work."

Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"That's impossible," Risei said quietly and in disbelief. "The command seals can't be ignored or cast aside like they are nothing."

"It would seem that Caster has quite a few tricks up in her hooves," Archer finally spoke up. "Your command seals are apparently useless, Ruler. A pity." She didn't seem to be broken up by the fact.

"It would appear that we will have to come up with a new strategy then," Risei was silent for a moment as he thought of something. "We will put a bounty on Caster. Whoever kills the servant will receive another command seal."

"A substantial prize," Tokiomi said. "And I would imagine that there will be a truce as well? If we can get the other servants to cooperate or at least push them aside so that we may continue our plan, then Archer will have quite the opportunity to claim this prize."

"I would not be so hasty," Kirei said. "If what we've seen so far on Kiritsugu Emiya has taught us anything, if we turn our backs to him, he will surely take that advantage."

"He would not dare to do so," Risei scoffed. "Not with such a prize to be had. If he were to break the truce, he would be disqualified and then a bounty would be put on his head."

"He would dare," Kirei countered. "He blew up an entire hotel just to kill one master. What do you think he would do to us?"

"What do you suggest we do, Kirei?" Tokiomi spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Do you think we should take out Kiritsugu before Caster?"

"Yes," Kirei said without hesitation. "It would give us the best chance at victory. Once he is taken out, with perhaps Saber as well, then we put in place the truce."

"Given Saber's magical resistance," Tokiomi said. "She would be a boon to our plans."

"Assassin is also resistant to magic," Kirei countered again. "With her and Archer, Caster should stand no chance."

"Very well," Tokiomi conceded. "We will go with your plan. I will send Archer as backup for Assassin. She is not to engage unless she has to. She has shown enough of her abilities already so I don't want them to get an inkling of her power against another servant. Those changelings were nothing in comparison."

"If that is what you wish, Master Tohsaka." Archer smirked. "I will await Assassin's ultimate victory in this fight, though perhaps I may change Saber's mind. She would make for a-"

"That is out of the question," Kirei had an inkling that Archer was giving him a death glare from the other side of the line. "We will kill her and then Caster."

"Such bloodlust, Kirei." Archer spoke to him with a heated tone. "It almost sounds like you long to kill Kiritsugu and the Einzberns by yourself. I never would have expected such an eager killer in the guise of a priest but then, nothing surprises me anymore."

"That is enough," Risei cut off his son's heated reply. "We will attack Einzbern mansion and then we will take out Caster. We must prepare for the battle to come."

"And hopefully it'll be as explosive as Archer's orgasm when-" Assassin started.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, YOU BEAST!" Archer's voice shook the chat boxes and the rooms they were in. Assassin just put a paw to her mouth and chuckled, causing everyone to pinch the bridge of their nose and groan at her antics.

* * *

Avenger had his hands behind his back as he surveyed the troops before him. He had to admit. These were much more trained and professional then the soldiers he had commanded before, but that was understandable. He had to make do with what he had and all he had were a ragtag group of rebels. Nothing much to boast about but he had done the impossible with them. He didn't have any Knightmares anymore but with the machines they did have, he was confident they could do some real damage. He stopped before an attack helicopter, "How did she manage to get these here?"

"It was tricky, but doable." Irina spoke up as she walked up from behind. He turned to look her in the eyes. It helped that he wasn't wearing a helmet at the moment. "It was a mixture of magical manipulation, pulling a few strings, and quite a bit of money. We are not going to hold anything back when we strike the enemy. A servant will die tonight. Hopefully more than one if any of the other servants arrive."

"Even with all this equipment," Avenger said. "You have to keep in mind that a servant isn't any regular fighter. Normal ammunition is obsolete."

Irina nodded, "Indeed I do. These rounds were enhanced with magic and while they may not be able to outright kill a servant, they will certainly hurt them. This will give you ample enough opportunity to kill them when they are down."

Avenger smirked, "You are certainly a master after my own heart." He turned to face Andrei, Irina's second in command. He was a rather large and well muscular sort of fellow. "Are the troops ready?"

Andrei grinned, "As ready as they'll ever be."

"Good," Irina smirked. "We will attack them tonight and Saber and her master will fall." She clenched her fists, "Kiritsugu Emiya will stand no chance against an assault of this magnitude."

Avenger quirked an eyebrow, "Personal history?"

"Let's just say," Irina narrowed her eyes. "The Soviet Union had a few dealings with him over the years. Not all of it was good. That doesn't matter now though. He will die and that is simply the truth."

 **Not a big chapter but a good set up for the coming Einzbern castle battle. It's going to be intense and I hope you all will enjoy it. So please leave a comment as they are greatly appreciated. Until next time, take care.**


	14. Chapter 14

Irisviel didn't have many options when it came to conversations. The maids they had initially brought with them had to go back home. The Einzberns didn't want to waste them on this war, which irked her on many accounts. Maiya wasn't much for conversations and even while Saber was a dear friend, she was busy training at the moment. Irisviel wasn't going to interrupt that, especially with how much the war depended on her being at top capacity. So she decided to visit her dear husband and hopefully cheer him up.

She tentatively opened the door, peering inside. "Kiritsugu, are you alright?" As she stuck her head inside, she saw him sitting at a desk, browsing some documents. Given his lack of a reaction, she walked inside and quietly closed the door behind herself. She walked up behind him, "I would hazard a guess that you're studying the other masters."

Kiritsugu nodded. He leafed his hand through the folders, opening them as he went along. "Given that we don't know much about their servants as of yet, I've had to try and get a hold on the masters and gauge them. First we have Joseph Field, master of Beast. Small town farmer. No battle experience and I would hazard a guess that he doesn't have much in the way of mage craft experience either. Minimal threat."

He moved his hand over another one, "Kariya Matou, minimal mage craft after having left his home quite some time ago. Should pose more of a threat then Field, but still minimal."

"Waver Velvet. Young, inexperienced but probably more adept at magecraft then the previous two masters. However, he is still not much of a threat. If this trend continued, this war would have been as good as won," Kiritsugu softly sighed.

"Caster's master is an unknown factor. We don't know who he or she is and I don't like that. If at all possible, we should try and locate them before they strike again. While Saber is resistant to her magic, I don't want to try our luck."

"Irina Spalko, former head of the Soviet Union's Mage Organization. A formidable opponent. She is a master strategist and highly skilled with ice magic. I've done business with her before and she isn't to be taken lightly. I would advise caution with dealing with her. Major threat."

"Tokiomi Tohsaka. As traditionalist a magus as you can get. Highly skilled in gem magecraft. Moderate threat. However, if my suspicions ring true, then he is likely working with Assassin's master. If Archer and Assassin are working together in this war, that puts us at a severe disadvantage."

"Ruler. Confederate General Robert E. Lee. From what I've read, he shouldn't be too much of a problem. Saber is skilled enough to take him in combat before he activates his noble phantasm. Still, a reality marble isn't to be taken lightly. Moderate threat."

"Lastly, Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Another traditionalist magus. Even more skilled in magecraft then Tokiomi is the reports are to be believed. However, he shouldn't be a problem anymore." He lifted his head, "Did you feel… anything?"

Irisviel stared at him for a moment before she understood, "No, nothing."

Kiritsugu closed his eyes and sighed, "Then he is still a problem, or at least his servant is. Moderate to high level threat depending on the circumstances."

"Lastly…" Kiritsugu hesitated as he came to the last master. "Kirei Kotomine… master of Assassin… The most dangerous player in this game." He stared at the photo of the man before cupping his face in his hands, "Iri… do you think there is still time?"

Irisviel frowned, "Time for what?"

"Time to run away," Kiritsugu slightly shook. "To just escape all this madness and live a happy life. Just you and me and little Illya. Just us."

Irisviel's face took on a sad complexion, "You know that's not possible."

"It can be," Kiritsugu looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears. "It can be. We can get away. Illya can live a happy, normal life with both her parents. We could watch her grow up. You could teach her all those things you wanted. I could scare her first boyfriend. We could… we could just let this all go."

"You would never forgive yourself if you did that," Irisviel countered. "It would eat away at you. Destroy you. You would be wracked with guilt for the rest of your days before…" She looked away, "You took your own life. No, we must continue with this war."

Kiritsugu simply stared at his hands, "I want you to be there for Illya. I want you to see her grow up and…" He clenched his fists, "Damn magi. Damned war. Damned wish!"

Irisviel took his hands into her own, "It is that damn wish that gives you the drive to fight. Please, keep going. Give Illya a world she can be safe in. That she can actually live in without… becoming like me."

Kiritsugu simply stared at her for a moment. He stood up and held her against him tightly in a hug, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be," Irisviel softly cooed. "I was born for this role, remember?" She felt him hold her even tighter at that. Yes, she hated the fact that she had to die. She hated the fact that she would never see him or Illya again, yet she was content. She was content to know that she would give her life for them to be happy. That someone actually loved her. She was content to stay in his arms as long as possible. Unfortunately, a small painful spike ran through her body. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Someone's come through the barrier."

Kiritsugu's eyes widened for a second before he steeled himself, "We'll see who it is before we send Saber out to deal with them. Then get Maiya. Get away from here. I'll take care of the master."

* * *

Saber stared intently at the crystal ball that Irisviel was peering through. Her hand clenched around the hilt of her blade. If one of the servants had dared to approach so brazenly onto their doorsteps, they must be confident of their own abilities in combat. She had to be on guard and prepared for anything. A part of her hesitantly hoped it wasn't Rider. If there was one thing she never wanted to face again, it was a dragon.

"Found him," Irisviel said, drawing everyone's attention. Her eyes widened, "It's Avenger."

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes, "This isn't like Irina. She wouldn't…" He looked to Saber, "Get out of here. Now." He turned to Saber, "Kill Avenger as quickly as you can. Irina is up to something."

Saber nodded, "Understood." With that said, she raced off. Her speed was obviously faster then any human could hope to match given that she was a servant.

Irisviel turned to Kiritsugu, "What about you?"

He raised his pistol, "I'll be catching up with an old compatriot."

* * *

Saber raced through the forest, ready to face her opponent. More than ready, honestly. Even though she hadn't known Avenger all that long, she knew he was the sort she wouldn't lose sleep over killing. He was smug, selfish, and she could tell he was the sort of ruler that she utterly despised. While his wish may have been sincere, she wasn't about to hand over her own to a man such as him. She would be ready for anything he could throw at her. Which is why she heard the gunshot and reacted as quickly as she did, just narrowly dodging the bullet as it hit the tree behind her.

"Such quick reflexes," Avenger said as he strolled forward. A pistol was held in his left hand while his red sword was held in his right. "I guess I'll just have to be faster on the draw next time."

"I shan't give you that chance, Avenger." Saber declared as she used her Prana Burst to rush out from behind the tree and towards Avenger. He fired two more shots which she deflected with her sword before she swung it at him. He raised his sword, blocking the blow. He pulled his gun up to fire again at her, but she pushed his sword back as she dodged the shots. Coming around at his side, she started to hammer away at him.

Avenger scowled and used one strike to put away his gun. He knew he had to focus on his swordsmanship at the moment in order to get out of this mess. He would parry and deflect her blows, making sure that none of them were life threatening. Even as a slash or two cut into his arm, he kept at it. He would not fall here to her, but he knew he was on the defensive in this fight.

"Is this all you can muster, Avenger?" Saber brushed aside a strike from Avenger and nearly gutted him had he not jumped back. She pushed herself forward to keep up the assault.

"I am no fool Saber," Avenger said and Saber knew he was grinning underneath his helmet. "I didn't come here alone."

With that said, Saber felt a bullet graze her arm. She smashed her sword hard enough into his to push Avenger a couple of meters away before she turned to face her new opponent. Her eyes widened, "What the…" She deflected another bullet.

"I am never alone," the new opponent was none other than another Avenger.

"I always wanted someone as smart as myself to talk to," the first Avenger chuckled and raised his sword. He charged as the other one kept on firing at Saber.

Saber hadn't been expecting this and she admonished herself for this error. It was only thankful to her Prana Bursts and swordsmanship that she was still standing. Avenger was quite skilled but he didn't seem to have her level of experience. Had the fight just been between them, she was confident he would have been downed already. Now though, even with her skills she was up against two of them. One Avenger would come up and take action against her. She would counter before he pulled back and fire. She would block before the other tried to strike. She deflected the blow and nearly took off his head, but another grazing round made her wheel around and stare the two Avengers down. She readied her sword and hoped that everything with Irisviel and her master was going well.

Explosions rocked the forest and she turned her head towards the castle, "What…" She turned to glare at Avenger. "What have you wrought, Avenger?"

"My master has quite a few formidable tools under her belt," Avenger chuckled and the two versions readied themselves to continue. "However, you won't live long enough to see them."

Saber narrowed her eyes, "We shall see about that."

* * *

Waver sat himself down in the middle of the forest and stared at the rock before him. It was a small rock but it was floating in the air. He was silently amazed by Rider's skill with magic. It felt similar to the magic of his world yet it was so much more. He wanted to know every in and out of it. So that's why he was out in the middle of the night with Rider to practice.

Rider let the small rock fall into his hand, "This was one of the first spells that was taught to me. The Ancient Language allows you to basically bend reality at will. However, you must remember. It is connected to how fit you are. Once you start a spell, you can't stop it and if it takes too much power, it will kill you."

Waver chuckled, "Same thing here so I'm no stranger to that sort of stuff." He scratched the back of his head, "Which is why I kinda prefer Alchemy. Still," he held out his hand. "I'll give it my best shot."

Rider smiled and put the rock into his hand, "Reisa. Say it."

Waver stared at the rock intently. He took in a deep breath and let it out, "Reisa." He felt power course through him in a way that he never could have imagined beforehand. He watched the rock wobble before lifting itself an inch from his hand. It was more taxing than he thought, almost as if he was lifting a heavy box. He held it a few more inches into the air before gasping and letting it fall.

Rider clapped his hands, "That's way better then my first try. Good work, master."

Waver smiled, proud of himself. "Thanks. So how many spells are there in the Ancient Language?"

"Too many to count," Rider said. "The Ancient Language basically gives you mastery over everything in the world, as I said before. So there are thousands, possibly millions, of ways to use spells and have different effects. It helps that many of them are small and easy to remember." He tapped his chin, "I think I'll write some of them down later for you to remember, just in case this war ends abruptly."

Waver rubbed his hands together, "Now that sounds like a plan!" The sudden sounds of explosions rocked the forest to its core. His eyes widened and he looked to Rider.

Rider looked towards the source of the sounds, "Looks like someone's fighting close by." He turned and grinned at Waver, "Looks like we're going to have to cut our training sort." He passed his Zar'roc. "To battle we go!"

* * *

Kirei never felt so motivated to find someone before. His whole body tingled at the thought of finally meeting Kotomine in person. He would finally get his answers. He would finally be at peace. This was his chance. His chance of discovery. Archer and Assassin were both with him since Tokiomi opted to stay at his house by himself. Kirei thought it a bit bold of him, especially since Berserker's master hated him so. Still, he doubted this Kariya Matou would be so bold as to attack a magus's stronghold.

He turned to look at Archer, "Keep yourself away from the fighting until I give the signal." Archer nodded and levitated up through the trees. He then turned to Assassin, "Kill Saber. We can't have her getting in the way of my mission."

Assassin frowned, "I know I sound like a broken record right now, but why do we have to kill her? Caster is the one killing children, not her!"

"This is a Holy Grail War," Kirei reprimanded her. "The lives of regular children pale in comparison to the ultimate wish."

Assassin growled, "But you don't have a wish! How could you be so heartless? You and your master and that damned priest."

Kirei brandishes his hand with the Command Seals, "Do I have to use one of these to force your claws?"

Assassin snarled, "No, I'll kill her. Then I'll kill Caster, whether you order me to or not." With that she took off.

Kirei was obviously relieved she was gone. She was starting to get annoying. She messed with people for fun but never took it too far. It was sinful and she had no right to call him out on anything because of that. He did care about the children and the heartbreak their families were going through. He silently grimaced. The problem was that the feelings he received from those thoughts weren't wholesome or righteous fury. He wanted to see their anguish for himself and that sickened him like nothing else. He turned his attention back on Kotomine, to get away from such thinking. He would have his answers and be rid of these horrid feelings soon enough.

Explosions rocked the forest, making Kirei quirk an eyebrow. It would seem that fighting had already started. He would need to make sure Kotomine survived long enough to get his answers, then he would finish him for good.

* * *

The shadows outside of the Tohsaka building were not silent or still this evening. They crawled, skittered about, and gnashed their long teeth together in anticipation. Several large armored rats readied themselves for the upcoming battle. The Skaven were prepared for war, which delighted Berserker like nothing else. He was so giddy that he couldn't help but hop about, slashing at trees nearby until he turned to glare at any soldiers that he deemed to be lazing about. This battle would be swift and merciless. If he was lucky, Archer would be home and he would have her head. If not, he wouldn't miss her. It was Saber, the strongest sword servant, that caught his attention. He would have her head no matter what.

Berserker turned to Ska, "Are the soldiers ready?"

Ska nodded, "Of course they are, greatest of all skaven warlords. They scurry-hurry to the formations which now eagerly await your orders. Tonight you will be victorious."

Berserker laughed, "Berserker is always victorious for he is Queek Headtaker, greatest of all warlords!" His tail lashed out from behind as he readied himself. "This war is proof. Only the greatest, most powerful beings are to fight-kill each other here. This war will be my victory. The greatest victory of any skaven. All will know-remember the name of Queek. This world will know. Our world will know. All worlds will know! Always they will fear Queek. Berserker is very sure of that, right Ska?"

Ska nodded again, "Yes-yes, very true, master. There was never any doubt of that. It is good that I convinced the man-thing master to go along with this. Now there will be no interruptions."

"Yes-yes," Berserker narrowed his eyes. "But Berserker wants to do what he wants to do without care-worry of stupid Command Seals. Bah, no need to worry about that. A Battle-Fight is about to happen." He raised his sword, "Someone will die tonight!"

* * *

 **I originally planned to have the battle happen in just one chapter but I found that a bit too daunting so I decided to show just the start. (A bit of a tease, I know.) But I hope you all enjoy this build up. So please leave a comment as that is very much appreciated. Until next time, have a great day.**


	15. Chapter 15

The Russian helicopters soared silently in the night. The runes carved into the sides kept it invisible to any and all detection magic or radar. She had much of the best runic magi at her disposal since most of them had remained loyal to her after the collapse of the Soviet Union. She had the best of the best and she couldn't be happier to have them all. Once this was over, they'd all be greatly rewarded for their services. It helped that many of them were comrades that she had served with for years and some of them she had even trained with her own two hands. She would trust them with her life.

Avenger was someone that she wouldn't so much trust, but she was desperate. This war meant everything to her and her comrades. They needed to win, no matter the cost. So she would work with this servant and send him out to face Saber. Hopefully, this would allow her enough time to kill Kiritsugu and the Einzbern master thus getting rid of one of the war's strongest servants early on.

Irina turned towards her soldiers and couldn't help but give them a warm smile, "Does everyone know their jobs?"

"Yes!" Was their resounding reply.

Irina's smile grew and she held up a pistol, "Then make me proud, comrades. Tonight we kill Kiritsugu and finish off Saber. We will be one step closer to rebuilding the greatness of Russia!" The Soviets cheered as they finally reached their destination. They came to a stop before the Einzbern Castle. With a smirk, Irina lowered her pistol. "FIRE!"

With that said, the helicopters unloaded their missiles into the house. The fiery explosion destroyed every inch of the castle, rocketing the noise throughout the forest. She knew that this display might attract a few other servants but she was hoping to get out quickly enough before it got too serious. She wouldn't risk her comrades life against servants. She wasn't heartless or stupid enough to try that.

"Stop!" She shouted into the gunner's ear. He stopped and quickly the others followed suit. "Lower me down and disembark. I want the rest of the helicopters to scout the forest and kill anyone you find. The rest of you follow me." Irina couldn't help but smirk as the helicopter lowered to the ground and she stepped off. _'Everything is going just as planned.'_

* * *

Saber knew that this fight wasn't in her favor. Multiple knicks scared the unprotected parts of her body. None of them were fatal of course, but Avenger wasn't letting up in his assault. She blocked another one of his swings and then kicked him in the chest. That copy was sent flying into a tree but the other one tried to make for a stab at her midsection from the side. She used a Prana Burst to move forward and then turned back, slashing across the second one's midsection. That Avenger toppled and rolled onto his bleeding midsection.

Saber scowled as she had to deflect bullets from the previous Avenger copy and make her way to him. Fighting two of these Avengers was one thing. What didn't help was that they seemed to regenerate quite well in fact. Well, one of them. She noticed that one was far more bold in his attacks then his copy. So she had an inkling that it would be simple to kill the copy but she never had much of a chance for that sure fire kill strike.

Using her Prana Burst again, she closed the distance between the two servants easily enough and swung her sword. The Avenger copy blocked it but it appeared that Avenger wasn't up to her strength as he only held for a moment before being knocked back by the force of the blow. As she took another swing at him, the Avenger copy fired another shot point blank at her. It hit her armor, pushing her back and allowing the copy to gain a bit of distance. Thankfully her armor kept most of the harm from her person, but it still greatly annoyed her that she had been denied her chance of finishing him right then and there.

"Your skills are astounding, Saber." The Avenger before her spoke. "If it was just one of us against you, they'd stand no chance against your swordsmanship."

Saber gripped her sword tighter, "If you had an ounce of honor, you would have faced me in such a manner instead of attacking me on two fronts as you are."

"Honor has no place on the battlefield," Avenger fired again, which Saber deflected. "An honorable opponent is a foolish opponent," he kept firing, as Saber kept deflecting and moving closer. "That is why you are certainly the King of fools and will fall just as you did in your life once before."

That struck a nerve and Saber growled lightly as she used her Prana Burst again to close the distance. The Avenger copy rolled at the last second, just barely being missed by Saber's blade. As Saber turned, her eyes widened as out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other Avenger thrusting forward. His blade was too close and she wasn't in a position to attack him. She was going to be pierced by this strike and it wouldn't be one that she could just walk off.

Or it would have had Lancer's staff not impacted Avenger's side and sent him hurtling through a tree. The large Pandaren smiled at Saber, "Hello Saber, I see that you need a bit of help in this venture."

Saber gave him a smile and nod, "That would be greatly appreciated, Lancer."

"And of course, Lancer appears." Avenger scowled as himself and his copy readied themselves for combat. "Ever the gallant drunk, aren't you?"

"At least I have a sense of honor," Lancer scoffed. "But you wouldn't win in a fair fight, would you?"

"That's why I don't play fair," Avenger answered and the two Avengers fired. Saber dodged the bullets while Lancer used his staff to block them. He was incredibly nimble for someone of his stature. Avenger couldn't help but scowl. He almost had Saber and now he was on the defensive again. This time he couldn't just bank on his double bailing him out. He thrust out his sword, which Lancer blocked and then slammed the butt of his staff into Avenger's gut. Avenger was forced back, gasping from the painful blow. He coughed, knowing blood had spilled from his lips. "Damn you, Lancer. This was my fight."

"Hardly," Lancer scoffed as he smacked Avenger into another tree. Avenger rolled as Lancer tried to smack him again and blocked another bullet coming his way. "While I may disagree with her wish, Saber deserves a far better opponent then you."

Avenger snarled, "Damn you, Lancer. Damn you to hell."

Lancer paused, "Never heard of that place. Can't be any worse then the Nether, which you'd fit right in. Care for me to send you off now?"

"I don't intend on dying here tonight, Lancer." With that, Avenger struck again.

Now that Saber was just fighting one of the Avengers, she found herself having a much easier time. The Avenger facing her was on the defensive. He couldn't get in even one strike with how quick and skilled Saber's slashes were. He was barely able to keep up, continuously being pushed back by her strength. With one upward strike, she sent the Avenger's arm flailing back and creating a large opening for her to attack. Smirking, she moved her sword and hoping to finish it quickly.

Unfortunately for her, a black orb of energy smacked into her side and sending her crashing through a tree. Saber quickly got up and held her sword at the ready, "Who dares interrupt my duel…. Again?" She felt a little annoyed that this was a theme this night, but she gave Lancer the benefit of the doubt given that Avenger had played an unhonorable ploy.

"Sorry about that," Saber heard Assassin speak from the darkness. "I know it was rude to interrupt your fight, but my master wants me to kill you. Honestly, I'd rather kill Caster and save those children but he's my Master." She snarled.

"Save children?" Saber's eyes widened. "Assassin, what is Caster doing with children?"

"I don't know, but nothing good." Assassin said. "So… if you kill me tonight, promise me you will end Caster quickly."

Saber gripped her sword, "Only if you promise the same."

"Deal," with that said, another Shadow Ball sprang out of the forest.

Saber deflected it and tried to spy the servant of the shadows. Another one followed to her side and she slashed through the ball as well. This wasn't a magical attack so she couldn't just let them hit her. She ducked when one tried to take her head off. Just as she did so, she felt something slash at her lower back. She cried out and rolled. She turned to see that Assassin wasn't there. She glared at the forest, hating the fact that she had to fight an opponent like this. One that skulked in the shadows.

Several more Shadow Balls shot out from the forest. Saber had to continuously dodge or strike the balls. She had no idea where Assassin was since every time she saw her, she was already off. "Face me, Assassin!"

"Well if you insist, Saber~" Assassin cackled as several more Shadow Balls shot Saber's way.

Saber slashed through each and every one. Another slash to her leg alerted her to Assassin's presence. The servant of shadows seemed to be toying with her, wearing her down. It angered her so as she blocked another Shadow Ball, she heard Assassin's cackle. She turned to the strike but her eyes widened as a ball of light blue, instead of black, energy had formed in her hands and sent right at her. It was too close to dodge, so she held up her sword to block it. The attack, a Focus Blast, was much stronger than any of the other SHadow Balls. As it struck her sword, the explosion sent her rocketing back into a thick tree. Saber groaned, but it was only for her training did she have enough skill to pull herself together and block a strike from Assassin's claws.

Saber pushed against Assassin, making the servant of shadows move backwards. Saber grinned as she swung her sword. She was impressed that Assassin was able to use her claws to block her strikes. Each one was meticulous and highly skilled. She was obviously a veteran of many a battle. That thrilled Saber like nothing else. However, that changed when an aura came over Zoroark. Her strikes and movements became even faster and forced Saber to actively use her Prana Burst to keep up. The two were almost like a blur of strikes and Saber was only just able to push her back with the two evenly trading blows.

That is until a dark purple aura emerged from around Assassin's claws, making them seem larger. The Shadow Claw struck her with even more power than before. One of the slashes gouged out some flesh from her cheek from a slash that almost split her head. Saber grunted as she was forced back from the powerful and swift strikes. Again and again, she felt herself being slashed on her upper arms and shoulders from near misses. She needed to force Assassin back.

Finally, Assassin made to slash Saber's midsection. Saber dodged to the side and struck Assassin's head with the pummel of her sword. With her opponent dazed, but not for long she noted. She stabbed forward, but she was surprised when Assassin caught it with one paw. The Assassin grinned and readied a Shadow Ball in the other hand. "STRIKE AIR!"

Assassin's eyes widened as the large concussive blast of air sent her flying back. She groaned as she smashed through a tree and rolled on the ground. Saber wasn't far behind, not wanting to let her opponent get up. What Saber hadn't seen was that Assassin's eyes were glowing blue. Getting up before Saber could reach her, her body was glowing with a crimson aura. She raised her arms and right as Saber reached her, threw them into the ground. A large burst of crimson and pink energy slammed into everything around Assassin. The Night Daze attack sent Saber flying, giving a small shout of pain.

Saber crashed into the ground. She pushed herself up, rolling out of the way of another strike before jumping to her feet. She was thankful that her master was still close by or she would be close to exhaustion by now. Saber readied herself for the next wave of the attack, knowing full well that Assassin had a few other tricks up her sleeves.

She didn't get to see any other since they were blasted aside by a large explosion.

* * *

Avenger was even having worse luck with Lancer then with Saber. Whereas Saber was more powerful, Lancer was more agile. It especially irritated him how calm and relaxed he was in this fight. He struck again, being deflected by Lancer's staff and pushed back. "You can't outlast the both of us, Lancer."

"Numbers don't win battles," Lancer smirked. "But would it please you if I tried to even the score?"

"You wish to kill my double?" Avenger cackled. "You may be agile, but you haven't had the chance to slay him or me. You will die here tonight."

"Well I do plan on killing you," Lancer chuckled. "After your display, you aren't the type of person I want see get their hands on a wish granting chalice, even if your wish is noble. However, that's not what I was talking about." Lancer slammed his hands together and flipped upwards. Then his body poofed into smoke for a moment and now he was facing three Lancers. One of them had a large wood trunk and worse green clothes. The other wore blue clothes and held no weapon. The third wore red clothes and carried two flaming swords.

The two Avengers stared at the copies and snarled, "Who's playing the dirty tricks now?" He idly pondered using his other noble phantasm but he pushed that thought aside. He wouldn't reveal his trump card just yet.

"To be fair," one of the Lancer's began. "You started it, but just to be nice, only one of my copies will take on one of yours." With that, the green and red copies took their own steps forward. Avenger readied himself and his copy they could deal with these copies well enough. Of course, before he could do anything the blue one sped forward faster then he thought possibly, landed between them and blew them away with a large gust of wind each. "That was for playing those tricks on Saber." The blue one pulled back and the others took its place to go and strike their opponents.

Avenger snarled as he blocked and rolled out of the striking radius of the large wooden pole nearly twice his width being swung about like it was nothing. He figured out quickly that each copy was based on an element: Wind, Earth, Fire. That didn't help him much but it gave him a little credence to guess each copy's fighting style.

He could outmaneuver the Earth copy he was facing. He just hoped his other copy could deal with the fire based one. The matter of contention was that he wasn't a one on one fighter. He never had been. He had only been lucky that his friend's stats applied to him here as well or Saber would have ended him already if it wasn't for them and this noble phantasm of his. Now though, he needed to end it quickly. He fired his pistol, thankful that the magic involved made it so he didn't have to reload. The Earth copy raised his wooden pole and blocked the bullets.

The Earth copy jumped forward, trying to smash him into the ground with the pole. He dodged and put a bullet into the copy's shoulder. However, when the copy struck the ground, the result was the ground cracking and exploding under it. That swept Avenger off his feet. The Earth copy batted him aside like ragdoll and he was thankful for his regenerative abilities or he'd be done for by now.

Avenger pushed himself to his feet and dodged another strike from the earth copy. He noticed it was slower than the base version, though admittingly tougher. The bullet wound didn't seem to be effecting it too much so he reasoned that he would either have to shoot the head or focus more on his blade. He was confident his blade skills would come up better with a slower combatant. He slashed his sword, gaining a glancing blow on the copy's chest. The copy pulled back and swung. Avenger ducked and stabbed into the earth copy's gut. The copy let out a grunt of pain before smashing a fist into Avenger's face. Knocked back, Avenger stumbled before the earth copy struck.

This time, the pointed end of the large log punctured Avenger's chest. Avenger coughed up blood as the earth copy pushed him into a tree and kept him pinned there. He raised his pistol to fire, but the copy smacked his hand away. "Not this time, Avenger."

Avenger looked over to the other fight. His copy was putting up a decent fight against the fire copy. They struck blows, but it seemed that the fire copy was swifter. The fire on the swords flared, temporarily blinding the copy. This allowed the fire copy the great opportunity to slice the copy in half. The copy gasped before disappearing.

All the Lancer copies walked over to the pinned Avenger, "This is your end, Avenger." One of them said.

Avenger snarled and tried desperately to pull the log from his chest. _'NO! I will not let it end like this. Not after everything I've been through and done. A panda will not do me in!'_

Luckily for Avenger, a large explosion echoed through the forest and sent them all tumbling away.

* * *

Beast huffed and walked beside her master, "You know, for all your talk about coming here to relax, you didn't say it was this far away. My feet are killing me."

"Hey, I'm the human here." Joseph huffed. "This isn't killing you. If it was, I'd be flat on my back by then and you know it."

Beast pouted, "You're being mean, master. Just plain mean."

Joseph rolled his eyes, "This is karma for buying all those apples and wine bottles." Beast glared at him for that, "That and I don't want the other servants to know we're coming here. Miss Einzbern is a nice gal and I don't want to cause her any sort of trouble."

It was at that moment that a large explosion could be heard nearby. Even from this distance in the woods, it felt like something was pushing against them. "Well it would seem that trouble has found its way to her regardless," Beast said. "Do you really wish to make something of an alliance with her, master?"

Joseph scratched his head for a moment, "Well she's pretty nice. Same for Saber. It'd be shame if something happened to them." He put a hand over his chest, "If a lady's in trouble, a guy's gotta go and help them. That's what my pa always said."

Beast chuckled, "Such a gentleman." She pulled out a few wheat seeds from her pouch and ate them, before giving the pouch to her master. "Take this and step back a ways. It'll take us too long to get there at this rate."

Before Joseph could do anything besides walk away, Beast almost literally bursted with fur as her body morphed into that of a giant wolf. He let out a cry of terror and landed on his butt. He raised an arm and shakingly pointed it at his servant, "Beast… you're a wolf!"

Beast chuckled, which was deeper and louder given her size. She was large enough to give Rider's dragon a run for her money. "Very perceptive, aren't you master? Now hop on. I can get us there in no time." She leaned down to allow him to climb up her fur.

As he did so, Joseph couldn't help but feel elated. He hadn't seen much of Beast's abilities. He had been worried that he had summoned a servant that wouldn't really do much in the war. He never said that out loud. That would have been rude, but the thoughts were still there. To see this before him, he felt elated. As if his worries were washed away. With a servant with this ability, he couldn't lose. "Let's go, Beast." With that, they took off swifter than the wind.

* * *

 **Class: Lancer**

 **Alternative Class: Caster  
True Name: Chen Stormstout  
Alignment: Chaotic Good  
**

 **Parameters**  
Strength: B  
Endurance: C  
Agility: A  
Mana: B  
Luck: C  
NP: C

 **Class Skills:**

 **Independent Action (A)**

Lancer in life was a wandering soul. He never stayed in one place for long and never took a side in the conflicts of his world. He was an outsider who would step in and help when he believed the time was right.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Brewing (EX)**

In life, Lancer was the best of the best when it came to making brews. He was known as the Brewmaster for a reason after all. Because of this, he can fashion brews that can aid himself and his allies through healing or buffs to their stamina.

 **Charisma (A+)**

Lancer was a well liked figure across the world. Everywhere he went, people would stop and listen to him as he told tales and shared a drink with them. As well, he was once, even temporarily, able to get the Horde and Alliance to make peace and settle their differences for a while for another threat to them.

 **Chinese Martial Arts (A+)**

Lancer was one of the most skilled Pandarens when it came to such fighting techniques. Pandarens from birth are taught how to fight without weapons and through agility and quick thinking as this stems from their own history. Lancer has since become a master of this.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Storm, Earth, Fire (C)**

Using his inherent energy, Lancer can split himself into three elemental figures: wind, fire, earth. Each one having abilities that are attributed to that element. As long as one copy survives, Lancer can return although the fewer copies, the longer it will take him to get back to full strength.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone for splitting the fight up, but I felt now was a good a time as ever to post and stop here. I think I prefer shorter chapters myself and don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon. I've already planned out the next few chapters so that shouldn't be a worry. the Fight should conclude next chapter. Until then, I hope you comment and share what you like about this chapter as that does help me improve and know what you like. So take care everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

Maiya had agreed that they didn't have much time to get out. The Soviet soldiers would be there at any moment surely and time was of the essence. They needed the quickest way away from the castle and going at it on foot would be suicide. So they needed something extremely fast. Something that could escape the forest before it got too dangerous. They had agreed upon it but only now did she regret her choice. She hadn't realized the dangers of it, nor how insane Kiritsugu's wife could be.

"Isn't this fun, Maiya?" Irisviel laughed as she drove the car through the woods. She was driving at an unbelievably high speed and somehow not hitting any of the trees. Maiya had no idea how she accomplished this, especially since she closed her eyes now and again. Perhaps it was a mage thing or that she was this good.

"I wouldn't say that it was," Maiya gulped, wondering if she should have asserted herself more when it came to who would be driving. They couldn't very well take the road since that was an easy target, but this was madness.

"Oh lighten up, Maiya." Irisviel laughed as she swerved past another pair of trees. "At this rate, we should be smacking into some Russians in no time."

Maiya nodded, "I'm sure…" Her eyes widened, "What are you thinking?! We're trying to run away from the enemy, not towards them."

"Oh silly Maiya," Irisviel said as her smile never wavered. "Why would I ever let anyone hurt my Kiritsugu? He's only the man the I love and the father of our child. Oh no. I am not leaving him. In fact, I want to break their bones and grind them underneath the wheels of my beloved car. Don't you want to help Kiritsugu too?"

Maiya simply stared at her for a moment. _'I can't tell if this is Kiritsugu's influence or magi are just insane. Either way… kind of hot.'_ She kept that and the small blush to herself. She nodded, "Yes, just be careful."

"Oh Maiya," Irisviel laughed as she steered the car around. "When am I not?"

"And for fuck's sake, open up your eyes!"

* * *

Ruler sat at the seats of the church. His hands were clasped together as he prayed. He prayed for the safety of everyone this night. He prayed that Caster failed in her attempts to get more children and would come to see the error of her ways. He prayed, hoping beyond hope that God would make it so that this would be the last Holy Grail War. A part of him felt so useless compared to the other servants. He was but a mere man among legends. Oh he knew he was a legend as well, but that didn't bring him much pride. He was a soldier and had fought for his homeland. He lost in the end. His homeland decimated and from what he had learned, many considered him a horrible traitor amongst other things. Oh the people of the south still loved him, but he didn't feel like he deserved it.

That was especially so now. He was sitting on the sidelines, letting people commit such terrible atrocities and actions. Ruler idly thought about using his Command Seals but again he thought against it. They were not vile like Caster, but they had to be stopped. One way or another as his conscious wouldn't allow anything else. He needed to do it, but he wasn't sure. His summoner, the priest, had told him to stay. He'd been forbidden to go and now…

"Dear God," Ruler spoke reverently. "What must I do? This violence cannot be allowed to happen while evil walks the streets. They will not listen to me. God please, tell me what to do. Please, I beseech you." He looked up at the image of Jesus Christ and waited. He sighed and then laughed, putting his hands on his knees. "I guess this is up to me again. You always did leave the major decisions to me." He sighed again and stood up.

Ruler walked out of the church, his mind made up. As he entered the night sky, he was thankful the priest had left or else he'd have to get around the fellow. He called up Traveller and lovingly patted his cheek, "My old friend, it looks like we ride off into another war. I'm sorry for bringing you out to do it, but you see, I can't reach there on my own."

The horse licked his face and he laughed, "You always knew what to say." With that said, he mounted his trusty steed. "Onwards, Traveler. We have a great distance between us and the others and little time." With that, the horse reared up… and accidentally knocked Ruler off.

Ruler grumbled as he brushed himself off, "I'm thankful I was given such a youthful body again or most surely you would have broken something." _'Even as a servant, I can't ride well.'_ He thought bitterly to himself.

Traveler leaned down his head to nuzzle him causing Ruler to chuckle and pat his old friend on the head, "I'm fine, my good friend. Now let's do that again." This time, Traveler started off without rearing back. Ruler steeled himself, hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Kiritsugu wasn't sure if he should count himself lucky or not. He hadn't come across any masters or other enemy combatants, nor any wayward servants. The latter would wipe the floor with him no matter what he pulled. He needed to act smart and use the cover of the forest to his advantage. This wasn't the first time he had come into conflict with Irina and the Soviets so at least he knew what to expect. So when he heard the first bullets fly, he made sure to keep himself covered. He wouldn't stay in one spot for long. Irina would have multiple soldiers under her command and possibly even a few machines with her.

He closed his eyes as he heard the footsteps getting closer. He counted at least three moving from his front. "Time Alter - Double Accel." The signature magic of the Emiya family was its manipulation of time. Over generations, they honed this skill and Kiritsugu was no stranger to it. Using it, he could travel faster than the blink of an eye. Right now he moved quicker then the soldiers could react, firing at them. Two of them went down, the third had been using cover more smartly so Kiritsugu wasn't able to get him with that attack. Still, he heard some shouting from nearby. He wouldn't overuse the ability, especially since he knew that Irina was going to try and kill him herself.

He turned around one tree and fired, hitting a Soviet in the shoulder. A submachine gun's bark forced him to roll back behind the tree for cover. Another gun barked but this time it cut just in front of his face. He made to move. The Soviets weren't going to stupidly charge from just one direction.

A Soviet attempted to fire on him as she moved around his side. Kiritsugu turned and fired quicker then she could, sending bits of her skull and brain splattering the tree behind her. Another yelled as they tried to spear him on a bayonet, Kiritsugu used his magic to quickly get around it and fire a bullet into his skull. While they were highly trained, Kiritsugu didn't doubt that he could manage to get out of this.

That is until his luck finally ran out. A bullet whizzed by, streaking across his cheek. The streak of blood wasn't anything major to Kiritsugu but just having been wounded in any capacity meant that they were getting better or luckier.

"Darn," a feminine but heavy voice spoke out. "Only just a bit more to the right and you wouldn't be a problem anymore. A pity. Now I have to waste more bullets on your sorry hide."

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes, "Irina… I didn't expect to see you here so early. I thought you would have gone off to pick off the stragglers."

"Usually I would, but when I knew you were going to be in this war." He could hear Irina chuckled. "I couldn't help but want to kill you first. You know, pruning the worst of the bunch so I don't have to deal with your shit later on in this war. Only a fool would let you live, Kiritsugu Emiya. Also, this is a bit personal."

Kiritsugu moved, not wanting them to pin him to one spot. Several more bullets flew but again, he was able to dodge them through the trees. He was thankful he was in one of the more wooded areas or this would be a lot more difficult. Of course, he knew Irina. She wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Are you running away from me?" Irina called out. "You know I won't let you go." Another few bullets whizzed past before Kiritsugu fired back. He heard Irina chuckle, "You'll have to do better than that, especially with these bad boys chasing you."

Kiritsugu frowned as he tried to think about what she meant. That is until he heard the sound of whirling blades. His eyes widened as he used his time magic to get out of the area. The whirring machine guns from the helicopters blasted away at the trees and areas around Kiritsugu. He had to give Irina credit. He hadn't expected this sort of attack here in Japan. The only thing that kept him alive was his magic, but even then he knew he couldn't force his body to keep going at it like this.

"RUN! RUN!" He heard Irina shout through what he could only guess was a loudspeaker. "I'LL FILL MORE HOLES INTO YOU THEN YOU DID WITH MY FATHER, KIRITSUGU!"

Kiritsugu wasn't one to forget a contract. He should have known she would have come back to finish him, although he had hoped it wouldn't have been now. He didn't have any time to reminisce on that since he had to escape the helicopters.

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about them anymore. A wave of energy smashed into the helicopters, destroying all of them. He didn't stop to question who did it though, especially since he wasn't sure if there were more of them hiding somewhere.

"WHAT?!" Irina shouted in pure anger and shock.

Kiritsugu would have smirked if he was the type to do so. He had backtracked when fleeing the helicopters and found himself looking at Irina, who wasn't paying attention to his location. He leveled his gun and fire.

"Boss!" One of the Soviets jumped into the path of the bullets, taking them down. Irina turned and scowled. He fired again but this time Irina held up a hand. Instantly, a wall of ice formed in front of her and blocked the bullets.

Irina was known for her ice magic and was exceptionally powerful for a mage. Known as 'The Cold Hand', she was an adept battle mage and not one to be taken lightly. Kiritsugu pulled back as the wall exploded. An icicle shot out, slicing through the tree he was hiding behind and clipped his shoulder. "How dare you?!"

Several more icicles shot out from around her arms, slicing through the tree trunks. Kiritsugu used his magic to push himself again, firing occasionally at the pissed off Irina. Irina dodged and used her ice magic to form small shield around herself to block the bullets. It being ice, he knew that she couldn't block heavier bullets but he didn't have the time to switch out for another gun. Although, he couldn't help but look to his gun with the Origin Rounds. He nodded to himself, before he felt one of the icicles pierce his right leg. He grunted as he fell to the ground.

"I've got you now!" Irina cried out as she raced towards him with a ice blade formed in her hands. He pulled out his gun and fired. She blocked the bullets with an ice shield. "You'll have to do better than that, Kiritsugu."

This time, Kiritsugu did smirk. "I will," with that he readied his other gun and prepared his Origin Round. He never got to fire as a large explosion knocked them all back.

* * *

Kirei slashed through another Soviet soldier. He huffed slightly as he found them to be boring opponents. They didn't have the skill he was looking for and another part of him found them irritating for another reason. They didn't fear him. They just kept attacking without a hint of regret. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but that thought made him angry. He wanted to see their fear. He wanted them to scurry away as he butchered them.

Looking around himself at the various bodies, to which he counted seven around him, he scoffed at them. "Insignificant pests." The only good thing the lot of them had given him was the satisfying sensation of taking their lives and how some of them felt such pain before their lives were snuffed out. It gave him some satisfaction at least. A sickening satisfaction. He gripped the black keys in his hands. These thoughts were the reason he needed to find Kiritsugu now. He wanted to understand and perhaps, perhaps he could get rid of them.

His musings were cut short when a car nearly ran him over. If it hadn't of been for his years of training and the noises a car usually makes when travelling at such speeds, he would have been a goner. He honestly couldn't believe what had just happened. A car was being driven at such high speeds yet wasn't crashing through any of the trees. _'Who could master such a thing? Is it a servant?'_

That's when he heard the laughing, "HA! Suck it Kirei!" And jumped out of the way when the car almost hit him again.

He recognized that voice. It was Irisviel, but how was she this good. It was impossible. Still, if he could get her to talk he could possibly get some answers and know where Kiritsugu was.

He readied his black cars and dodged again as the car tried to strike him. He threw his keys, striking the side of the machine. He scowled as he missed his mark, before catching the gleam of a gun. He used his keys to block the bullets from the Soviet soldier before charging him. Just as he slashed through him, the car sped past and swerved. Kirei was only hit by a glancing blow, but the strike was strong enough to send him flying a few feet. He scowled as he tried to get up, noting that the car was already going to hit him once again.

That is until a large explosion sent them all flying.

* * *

Archer couldn't help but huff in boredom and annoyance. While she was used to sitting back and waiting for her plans to come into fruition, she did still enjoy taking personal stakes in battles. As well, all of the battles were conducted by her own choice. Now she was at the beck and call of some 'god' who called himself master. It irritated her to no end, but she had to bare it. This was all for her wish so that she could finally meet her creator. Her mother in all but flesh as it were. Nothing would get in the way of that goal and if that meant she had to sit out most fights, then so be it. Even if she was distinctly bored.

She could sense the servants nearby. The battles of the Holy Grail War were definitely intense and again, she hated the fact that she had to sit out on this. She should have been able to show who was in charge. Who was the top dog in this war. It didn't help that Assassin was able to fight Saber. She was impressed by Assassin's capabilities. For a servant of the shadows, she was able to keep up with a being of the Saber class. In fact, with all of her abilities, she had the potential to actually win the fight. When it came to the end of the war, Archer made a note to not underestimate the annoying Assassin.

Archer couldn't help but quirk her eyes when she spied something amiss. Something 'invisible' was flying through the air. She didn't pay much mind to it, till they revealed themselves to be helicopters and started firing. Had it been any other target, she would have done nothing. Yet, they were firing at Kiritsugu. The pilots simply hadn't noticed her as they had gone about their business. She narrowed her eyes. Saber was hers and hers alone. After that embarrassing night, she knew that only Saber understood her wish. Avenger was similar but his attitude rubbed her the wrong way and he was certainly a servant she would be glad to get rid of.

Saber was not. She was just like Aliceteria that it made her want to kill Saber all the more. Yet, her wish was different. Her land's salvation was not her only goal, but in order to do that, she would basically destroy one reality to fix another. Saber intrigued Archer because of this. She wanted to have her be the last servant before she ended her. So she took out Holopsicon and a blade before unleashing an attack. In an instant, the five helicopters were nothing more then smoldering wrecks being scattered into the forest.

Archer smiled, "Such pathetic 'gods'. To think they would intrude on a battle between servants. They are far too bold and foolish for their own good." Suddenly, her blades formed a small shield as an arrow smacked into it, "Apparently it is not just the 'gods' that are foolish this night." She spied Rider astride his dragon. His master wasn't to be found on his back. "Ah, Rider. I'm glad to see you. I was thinking that tonight would be a rather slow and boring venture."

"If a fight will alleviate your boredom," Rider fired another arrow that Archer blocked. "Then let me be your opponent this night."

"And where would that master of yours be, hmmm?" Archer put a hand on her cheek and leaned onto it. "I would have thought he would have come flying with you. Has he become such a coward in such a short amount of time?"

"I insisted that he stayed on the ground," Rider shouted as his dragon circled Archer. Archer made sure to keep her eyes on the dragon rider at all times. "It is just between you and me."

"And your dragon," Archer's grin told him that the dragon didn't frighten her in the slightest. It was sort of creepy when Rider go to thinking about it. "One would think that you hold the advantage in this fight because of her."

"This is a war, Archer." Rider called out as he nocked an arrow. "I'll take every advantage I can get. Besides," he brought up his bow to aim once again. "I think I'll need every advantage to beat you."

"You're both right and wrong," Archer smirked. "You will need everything in your arsenal to survive, but you actually think you could defeat me?" She paused as she stroked her cheek, "Rider, why do we not join forces? Together we could take the grail for-" She blocked another arrow. She crossed her arms and huffed, "You are being stubborn, Rider."

"I know your types," Rider called out. "You'll stab me in the back at the end no matter how things work out."

"I feel insulted, Rider." Archer narrowed her eyes. "To think you have such a low opinion of me. Once I kill you, I'll be sure to punish your master for summoning a servant with a mouth like yours."

"You won't get near him," Rider let loose an arrow as Saphira roared. The dragon shot forward with impressive speed for a creature of her size. Of course, she was a dragon after all.

Archer just kept up her smirk, "Fool." With that said, she unleashed a wave of sabers soaring straight at him. Rider's speed was still rather incredible so he was able to outpace most of the swords coming his way. Again he fired and again Archer simply blocked the strike. Archer noticed a few got a few nicks on the dragon but the others either missed or were blocked by Rider's spells.

Archer blocked another arrow, "Is this all you have, Rider? Perhaps you should leave the fighting to your dragon. I'm sure she could provide more of a challenge if you let her try."

Rider answered with another arrow. Archer quirked an eyebrow as she watched the dragon's circling pattern. Rider was getting closer, but still out pacing her swords. She found it amusing honestly.

"Such speed and agility," Archer said as she parried another arrow. "You were probably a force to be reckoned with in your own world. I shouldn't be surprised given that you were summoned the same as I. However," she watched as a saber cut through some of Saphira's tail. It wasn't too deep, but it made Archer chuckle. "You are still no match for me."

With a surprising burst of speed, Rider and his mount sped right past her. The dragon opened up her maw, letting out a burst of flames as she passed. Archer blocked it with her spinning blades, dismissing the flames. Then, another arrow sped right towards her from a much closer distance. She only just summoned swords to protect herself but on contact, the arrow exploded. It didn't phase her, but this time, the swords wavered and cracked.

Archer chuckled, "That almost hurt me, Rider. If that's the best you can do," she raised her Holopsicon. "Then I should end this battle here and now." Just as Rider made to attack again, she played her noble phantasm. The blast of energy smashed into Rider and Saphira, sending them both hurtling into the forest below.

Archer raised a hand and dismissed Holopsicon. She sighed and raised a hand. Several dozens swords appeared above her, "And thus you meet your end, Rider." She lowered her arm and the swords struck the forest in a large circle, slashing everything inside to pieces. As she watched that go on for a moment, she smirked. "Now to find his-"

The forest burst out from underneath her. Saphira roared and made to snap at her, causing her to move to the side. However, she found herself staring right into Rider's bow less then two metres away before he fired. She barely had any time to get any defenses up but the strike was stronger then any of the previous ones. The resulting explosion blew Rider and his mount away and sent Archer flying into the forest, of course not before the arrow actually pierced her abdomen. The explosion carried through the forest, washing over everything.

Archer finally smashed into a tree, letting out a pained gasp as she tumbled to the ground. Archer quickly pulled herself to stand, "Impossible." She took a step forward and then felt something she hadn't before: Pain. She couldn't believe this feeling. Not ever had she felt such piercing pain. She looked down at the arrow and put her hand around it. She gritted her teeth and made to pull it out. That's when she felt more pain. She let out another gasp and fell back against a tree.

The pain… She couldn't imagine feeling this before. It scared her, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She put her hand over the arrow and pulled. This time it gave way but not before making Archer cry out in agony. She was about to throw it away when she noticed the blood on it. Her eyes widened. First the pain, now she was bleeding. Her breathing grew raggad as she looked at it. Then she looked down at her abdomen and put a hand on the wound. It wasn't life threatening, but… she was bleeding. She was actually bleeding. Her eyes couldn't believe it. She pulled her hand up to see it covered in blood. Her own blood.

Her breath was quicker and more panicked. She shook her head. "This isn't possible." Then she knew. The Grail had summoned her in a weakened state. Of course, Rider's attack was EX rank, A at least. It was one of the strongest and nothing less could pierce her. Yet, now it dawned on her. She could die. She could actually die and she would never see her creator, Setsuna Shimazaki.

' _What am I doing? I let this happen. I got too cocky. Too arrogant. If he had put anymore energy into that strike or if I had been slower to react, I would be dead. Dead. I… I can't believe that. This can't… The Grail. The Grail did this. I need more power. I need to get my adoration back and…'_

Another spike of pain made her gasp and she whimpered. _'This isn't fair.'_ For the first time in Archer's life, she was afraid. A part of her felt like a little lost girl having bruised herself for the first time. She wanted her creator to comfort her. She wanted her mother, but… she wasn't here. She was gone and she could have been destroyed too.

That's when she heard something fast approaching her. She looked to her side to see one of the changelings running straight at her. Her eyes widened. She should have known that Caster would have sent some of her minions to keep tabs on them. She moved her body but it hurt. It hurt and that scared her so she hesitated. The changeling's jaws were wide open with its fangs bared, ready to slice into her flesh.

However just as she was trying desperately to muster up her courage again, someone jumped and tackled the changeling. She gasped when she saw it was Waver. The small master rolled out on top of the changeling and stabbed his sword down into the creature. The changeling let out a pained cry as it tried to push him off for a moment before dying and laying limp. The boy sighed as the changeling withered away.

"W-Waver?" Archer was surprised to see him.

Waver turned around and blinked in surprise, "Archer? I thought… but why…"

"You saved me," Archer couldn't believe this. He was her enemy and had tried to kill him in the camp. Why would he save her?

"W-Well," Waver rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly. "Rider has been trying to drill the whole hero thing into my head and I thought you were…" He blinked as he tried to think of something and shook his head, obviously thinking it unwise to say his thoughts. "Besides, getting killed by these things isn't something anyone wants to experience."

Archer frowned as he walked over to her and knelt down, "You are an idiot."

"But-"

Archer slapped him, "You are an idiot! I am an enemy. You should have let me die if you wanted your wish." She gritted her teeth as she glared at the shocked master above her. He was a 'god' like all the rest. So stupid… so arrogant…. She gripped his shirt, "Is that all? Is that the only reason you saved me?"

Waver gulped and chuckled nervously, "It was… the right thing to do, I guess."

"If you knew what I did in my past life, you wouldn't be so forgiving." Archer scowled, trying not to cry from the pain and feelings she felt. "You would have let me die and thought that changeling was a hero."

"I don't think you're a bad person," Waver smiled. "And even if you were, you'd have killed me already."

"I am surprised, nothing more." Archer snarled. "You know nothing, you stupid human."

"Maybe, but I'm going to be a great magi one day." Waver shouted back. "And to be a great magi, I am to never back down from anything. So why don't you teach me, Archer? Teach me, but I doubt you'll change my mind."

"You'll regret saving me."

"No I won't," Waver said, causing Archer's eyes to widen and her to gasp as he put his firm hands on her shoulders. "I want to be a great magi but there is one thing Rider is teaching me about that. To be a great magi, I have to help others. I didn't think that was important but look at him. He's great and I want to be like that. Besides, people can change. I want to win this war and I'm going to do it with my own two hands. Not just let some sickly horse things tear apart cute girls so I can win."

Archer blushed, "C-Cute?" Archer glared at him through her blush. "You… you moron!" She pulled him forward and captured his lips into her own. He blushed and waved his arms in surprise. Archer didn't know why she was doing it, but it felt good. Like really good. So good that her pain was almost forgotten. In fact, it just disappeared. It made her feel great and safe and she wanted more of it. She let her tongue out and licked his lips.

Waver pulled back, "Archer! What are-"

Archer pushed her lips back on his and rolled till she was on top of him, "I'll show you how wrong I am. I'm the bad girl, you see." She put her hands on his chest, "I take what I want."

Waver's jaw dropped as he turned tomato red, "Wha… but…."

"You're too nice for your own good," Archer put a finger on his lips. "Maybe when my creator is brought back, I'll introduce you. I think she'll like you~"

"B-But…"

Archer narrowed her eyes, 'Is there something wrong?" She pulled herself up so now she was just straddling her hips with his. "Do not get the wrong idea here, Waver Velvet. I do not like you. She would, but I certainly do not." She crossed her arms, "I do appreciate your help but next time… I will kill you."

"You said that last time," Waver pointed out.

Archer blushed, "W-Well, you got lucky this time but you won't be so lucky next time." She put a hand back to her wound and then felt it. Her eyes widened, "It's… gone."

"Oh that?" Waver started to explain. "You see, you can perform mana transfers through sexual means and…" His eyes widened when Archer pushed herself down onto him. Even through her garment, he could feel she certainly was well endowed in the chest region which made him even more uncertain. OF course, he had seen them and they were big and… that made him blush even more.

"So you saved me and healed me?" Archer put a hand on his cheek. "Aren't you such a nice boy~" A red glow emanating from her, "I guess my master wants me to come to him. A pity, but I'm sure we can pick this up at another time." With that she disappeared, leaving Waver lying on the ground, blushing and confused.

"Master!" Rider called out as he landed nearby. He rushed over to him, "Are you hurt?"

Waver shook his head and stood up, "I… saw Archer. She got away."

Rider quirked an eyebrow and then smirked, "Oh did you now? No wonder you're blushing."

Waver scoffed and waved his arms around, "No, I'm not. Stop being a stupid servant and assuming that. Nothing happened."

Rider patted his head, "I'm sorry to hear that. One day you will be a man, if you didn't go all the way with her yet in that tent."

Waver threw up his hands and shouted in despair.

* * *

 **I know I might seem like I'm dragging out this battle, but there are a number of players and I want to keep up more consistant chaps. Also, I like keeping mine between 2-6 thousand words. Makes it easier to sit through at one session.**

 **Anyways, yes. I am pushing for more Waver teasing with his new waifu! XD I just love making him squirm. Don't worry, this story will not be rated M. (Though if I ever start making M stories, expect a possible side one shot with 'em.)**

 **It was also really enjoyable to explore Archer's character in ways that the canon never was able to. She's one of my favorite anime characters so I hope I'm pulling her off well enough.**

 **The next chapter will be the end of this battle and until then, I hope you are all doing well and please leave a comment. They are very much appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

Saber groaned as her world stopped spinning and the light of the moon returned to her vision. She didn't feel all that injured overall. She thanked her armor and durability for that, but that didn't mean she didn't ache because of that blast. She didn't pay that any mind when her mind cleared up. She remembered that she was in the middle of a fight with Assassin. Her eyes widened.

' _She could be anywhere,'_ she thought to herself. _'Her illusions could mean she's right next to me and I would never know it. I need to act fast in case she tries to strike.'_ Yet before she could reach for her sword and stand up, she heard a chuckle.

"You don't look so good, Saber." Assassin's voice cackled from her side. "I didn't take you for the lazy type what with you just laying around." When Saber turned her head, she was met with Assassin's outstretched paw. "Need a hand?"

Saber glared at the paw, "Assassin, why did you not strike me when I was down?"

Assassin tilted her head, "Why should I have? My master wanted me to kill you, true. However he didn't use a command seal soooo…" Assassin cackled, "I can say I tried. Besides, I like you." When Saber just continued to glare at her, she held a paw to her heart. "I promise you that I'm telling you the truth. No lies here."

Saber mulled that over for a moment, before taking the paw. She was a knight after all. If an opponent gave their word, they were to keep to it. That was the code of conduct. After she was pulled up, she brushed the dirt off herself. "Thank you, Assassin. I will not forget this." She narrowed her eyes, "Shall we continue our fight now?"

Assassin surprised her by shaking her head, "Nah, I'm tired and I like you, as I said before. I honestly think we're going to need help to kill Caster and save all those people and who better to do it then the Saber class?"

Saber nodded, "You are correct." She bowed, "It was an honor to face you in combat, Assassin. Perhaps next time you will be more bold and strike less from the shadows."

Assassin chuckled, "Not exactly my style, but I've got nothing against that. Pokemon battles tend to be up close and personal a lot of the time so I'll see what I can do." She grinned, "I've got to say, I never thought I would have to battle a human and have them keep up with me. Most humans can't even stand a moment with a pokemon and you're just swinging away like it's nothing."

"Years of training," Saber smiled back. "This land of pokemon sounds incredible and dangerous. Perhaps if I depart this life, I may end up in that world myself."

"If you do," Assassin patted Saber's shoulder. "My son would love to meet you." She turned her head to the forest, "But I think we can keep talking later. I'm sure my master has gotten himself into some nasty trouble, what with his sadistic nature and all."

"Ah, Kirei." Saber said. "My master doesn't have many good things to say about him."

"He's worse than you think," Assassin grumbled. "I'll keep an eye on him and you do the same for your master." She shook her head and then looked at her, "You know, in another life I wouldn't have minded if you were my trainer." Saber quirked an eyebrow, causing Assassin to lift a claw, "Pokemon often are caught and trained by humans for pokemon battles and day to day life. It's not as bad as it sounds, but I prefer to be a wild pokemon to be honest. You might have changed my mind." With that said, she took off. "Take care, Saber. We'll meet again soon."

Saber waved her off, "Take care, Assassin. Don't die. You owe me a rematch." Saber took off afterwards, hoping to make sure that Irisviel and her master were alright.

* * *

Maiya gritted her teeth as she tried to pull herself out of the ruined car. Thankfully, neither of them had been killed when their car had been thrown about. The first thing she had done was make sure that her charge was alive. The next few minutes were even more hectic as she did her best to get Irisviel out of the car, especially since she was knocked out. Finally, she did manage it although it had hurt a ton in the process.

"Irisviel," Maiya muttered as she slowly shook the woman. She had propped her up against a tree, hoping to keep her alive. Honestly, Maiya didn't know what to think of her. She was the woman of Kiritsugu. His wife. Maiya had a strong admiration for him. She didn't know if it was love or not but she always felt jealous of Irisviel. She had the man wrapped around her finger and he wasn't his strong self when she was around. A part of her wanted to hate the homunculus, but she ruled that out. That was stupid. Irisviel was going to die anyways and she would have Kiritsugu afterwards…. That didn't stop her from feeling a little sick of that thought process, even if she wouldn't admit it.

Irisviel shakingly opened her eyes, "Maiya… are you alright?"

Maiya gave her a bemused expression. It was just like her charge to ask if she was alright first instead of thinking about herself. "For the moment. I need you to stay awake, okay? I'm going to help you."

Irisviel smiled. It was the sort of smile that could warm the darkest of hearts, "Thank you, Maiya. You're a good friend."

"I wouldn't call us friends, honestly." Maiya muttered as she checked Irisviel's wounds. Her eyes furrowed. She recalled her having worse wounds when she was in the car earlier.

"Maybe," Irisviel muttered. "But we'll get to know each other more. Kiritsugu speaks very highly of you."

Maiya felt a surge of pride at hearing that, "I'm sure he does."

"Interesting," a cold and calculating voice spoke up. Maiya's spine tingled as she pulled out a pistol and turned around. Before her was none other then Kirei. He was brandishing his famous Black Keys. "What else does he talk about? Has he mentioned me?"

"He's spoken of you," Maiya said. "He will kill you, Kirei Kotomine."

"You have such faith in your charge," Kirei's eyes narrowed. Maiya knew she couldn't stand a chance against him, even at full strength. Still, she wouldn't back down. "But then again, you are nothing more than a trained dog ready to die for your master. Shall I put you out of your misery?" He blocked a bullet from her, "How rude. Tell me. Why did you come to face me? What drove you to do such a foolish thing?"

"I wanted…" Irisviel sucked in a breath. "I wanted to help Kiritsugu. I wanted… to save my love."

"Impossible," Kirei scowled. "You are a homunculus. He is a mercenary. There is no love between you. There is only obligation. He is as alone as I am, so stop prattling on about love."

"No," Irisviel glared at him. "I love him and he loves me. That is why I will fight for him and that is why he will beat you."

"Love will beat me?" Kirei laughed, blocking two more bullets before throwing a Black Key into Maiya's left shoulder. "The adults are talking, dog. Tell me where Kiritsugu is."

"No," Irisviel said with conviction. "I will never tell you where he is."

"Then you will die," Kirei threw his Black Keys which were ready to kill them.

However, his attack was stopped by a mercury tendril. "Who are you to talk about dogs, dog of the church." The condescending voice of Kenneth spoke up as he entered the scene. "I would advise you to leave now, church dog. I have business with the Einzbern master."

"Lord Kenneth," Kirei turned to him, readying himself to fight. Kenneth's Mystic Code was a formidable foe and neither Irisviel and Maiya knew if Kirei could defeat it. "Why are you interrupting me? Did they not blow up your hotel?"

"A despicable act, but this requires us to settle it like magi." Kenneth scowled at Kirei. "It is a matter of honor. So I ask of you to leave her alone. She is not in a fit state for me to duel her and once she is well, I will see to it that I will kill her. She is a magus. She deserves a fair enough chance instead of being killed when she is downed like an animal."

"I'm surprised," Kirei said. "I didn't expect such a thing from a weasel like you." He then threw his Black Keys straight at Kenneth.

Kenneth's Mystic Code blocked them and two long tendrils of mercury shot out, nearly hitting the fast and quick Kirei. It was obvious that Kirei couldn't get anywhere close to Kenneth as every time he tried, the Mystic Code struck and forced him to move away.

"Is this the best the dog of the church can muster?" Kenneth smugly remarked. "I am disappointed. Tales of your exploits painted such a better picture of you."

That's when Kirei narrowed his eyes and moved through the trees. Kenneth's Mystic Code sliced through them like butter but as it did so, Kirei used the debris to thrust out his Black Keys. They were swifter, powered by his magic. The Mystic Code deflected most, but one slashed Kenneth's cheek.

Kenneth put a hand to his bleeding cheek and scowled, "How dare you strike me, dog?! You will pay for this." With that said, his Mystic Code went into a frenzy as it attacked even more so. "Fight me like a true magus, instead of skulking in the shadows!"

"It seems you are every bit the fool I heard you were," Kirei called out. Several more Black Keys were thrown at Kenneth. None of them came close to killing him. "Nothing will keep me from my goal." That's when a tree trunk was thrust at Kenneth. His Mystic Code came to shield him. Just as he recalled it, Kirei burst out of the wood in his blind spot, readying a strike.

A white dove construct shot out and bound Kirei in a white rope, pulling him away from Kenneth. Irisviel grunted as she used her alchemy to do this.

"I thank you, Einzbern." Kenneth grinned as he looked at the downed Kirei. "Any last words?"

Before any of them could say anything, Assassin materialized and cut away his bonds. "He's a nitwit!"

Kirei scowled, "Assassin, finish off Kenneth while I-" He didn't get to say anything else as Assassin knocked him out with a precision strike.

"Sorry about my master," Assassin carried him over her shoulder. "He's a jerk. Well that's putting it mildly." She looked over at Irisviel, "Hope you get better, Irisviel. Wouldn't want you out of the war just yet."

Irisviel smiled and waved at her, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You take care of yourself now." The two of them had gotten to know each other and relate to their feelings of motherhood. So they were sort of chummy with each other.

Assassin nodded and the disappeared in her illusions, taking off without them noticing.

Lancer and Saber were quick to rush to the scene. Saber quickly ran to her master and knelt down beside her, "Irisviel-"

"I'm okay, Saber." Irisviel smiled and patted the servant of the sword's cheek. "I just need a bit of rest and I'll be as good as new. Now," she held out a hand to Maiya and her magic started to take effect, healing her wounds. "There. You should feel better now too."

"Thank you," Maiya bowed her head.

Irisviel turned to Kenneth, "Thank you as well."

Kenneth scoffed, "Think nothing of it. Only I should have the honor of kill you, not some dog."

Lancer chuckled and put a hand on Kenneth's shoulder, "You are doing well, my master. Making friends already."

"They are not my friends, you idiot." Kenneth snapped and turned on his servant. "We are leaving and you-" Lancer bonked him on the head with his staff, causing Kenneth to clutch his head.

"I think a truce is in order," Lancer turned to Saber. Our enemies are numerous and knowing that they can strike so, I think it would be best if we worked together Saber."

"You were certainly welcome this night to our battle," Saber said. "I owe you my gratitude and I think I will accept your offer."

"What?!" Kenneth was bonked on the head for his outburst.

"Great," Lancer smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry to break up your oh so happy reunion," Avenger walked onto the scene. Both Lancer and Saber stood ready to fight him. "But I have to kill you now."

"We outnumber you, Avenger." Saber readied her sword. "You will not win this day."

"You are a true hero," Avenger raised his pistol. "So please just die like all the rest of the heroes in history." He snapped his fingers and a couple soldiers came out of the woodworks. "Fight me and one of these soldiers will have the opportunity to kill your master. More of them await my commands in the shadows and that's not all." Several whirring sounds could be heard as helicopters readied themselves above. "With special magical rounds, they'll even give you a run for you money, Saber and Lancer. I think-"

The frightened cries and yelps of several soldiers came from the forest. Suddenly, a giant wolf burst of the wood works and faced Avenger. "Close your ears!"

The people underneath the large wolf did as she asked and suddenly the wolf took a deep breath. Then she let loose a large howl. The howl was so powerful that it blew all of the soldiers, helicopters, and Avenger away as if they were just meaningless dust.

The large wolf smirked and turned to the group, "I seem to have saved the day. No need to thank me, mortals."

"It would seem that this is the reason you were summoned in the Beast class," Lancer whistled. "Impressive. Not often do I get to meet gods." He bowed, "It is an honor to see your true form."

Beast bowed her head, "It is a relief of mine to be in it."

Saber smiled and walked up to Beast, "It is good to see you."

"The same to you," with that said, Beast quickly shifted back into her mostly human form. "You can come out now, Master."

Joseph shakingly stepped out of the woodworks and nearly fell multiple times on his face, "I am… never doing that again."

Beast chuckled, "You are no fun." Then she turned to the other two, "So, what was it that I was hearing about an alliance?" When Lancer quirked an eyebrow, Beast pointed to her ear. "Great hearing. Also, yes. I think an alliance is a splendid idea."

Lancer laughed, "Splendid. With us three working together, there is nothing that can stand in our way."

* * *

Tokiomi was prepared for a number of things in this war. Any sort of magic you could think of or fighting technique were planned and the proper defenses were up. What he did not expect was a small horde of red armored rat men to be charging his house. He stood there transfixed on the window as they tried to get ot the house. The barriers and defenses repelled or killed the horde rats that tried to move too deeply.

' _You dare to attack me in the sanctity of my own home, Kariya? I will make sure you pay dearly for this transgression.'_ He scowled. Still, he was sure none of them could make it past his defenses. _'They are simply rats, like him. They can't possibly reach me here.'_

Of course, it was at that moment that a hole was smashed in through the room's floor. A rat man burst out and growled, brandishing its sword and moved to strike. Tokiomi was quicker and blasted the rat apart with his magic. He moved away from the whole, keeping his magic at standby.

Of course, his next opponent wouldn't be so simple. Out crawled from the hole was Berserker himself. Several rats followed him, but the servant paid them no heed. He simply looked at Tokiomi and smiled a creepy rat smile.

"Berserker found you," he raised his sword. "Berserker want servant here so their head will be mine. Summon-summon, now-now."

Tokiomi was frozen in place, trying to think of a plan of escape. He raised his staff and gulped, "I… I…"

Berserker scowled, "You tire Berserker. You die!" With that Berserker sprung forward.

Tokiomi focused on the Command Seals on his hands. Just as Berserker's sword cleaved his can in two, a red pulse was sent out from his hand. Tokiomi moved back as Berserker, for a second, was looking at the severed half of the can with interest. Picking it up, he reminded Tokiomi of a curious animal. A really dumb curious animal.

Berserker looked towards him. Those eyes spoke of madness but there was one thing that Tokiomi had to admit. He wasn't stupid. "Come-appear, servant."

With that said, Archer appeared right between them. Berserker struck quickly. Archer only had the time to summon a saber and parry. This time their duel wouldn't be interrupted. Archer blocked Berserker's strikes, but Berserker was obviously a great swordsman. He was extremely quick and maneuverable. So Archer had to keep up with the servant. It was almost like a dance of blades to Tokiomi.

Archer gritted her teeth. Again she was reminded of how the Grail had nerfed her powers. It mad her furious about how Berserker was actually pushing her back. His madness did not temper his skill with the blade. She dodged a blow that would have sliced open her stomach and tried to him him with an overhead strike. He blocked it and tried to skewer her.

Archer jumped back from Berserker, summoning her trademark sabers to keep a distance between them. Not a ton, given that they were in a smaller house, but enough to strike some grievances in Berserker. She needed to keep some space between the two while she thought of how to get rid of him. Strangely enough, Berserker seemed to be having fun smashing the sabers to the side and advancing.

He was practically dancing and having fun as he moved forward. It was as if he was swimming through the swords, yet he was cackling and looked so mad. He was in control of his madness. No, he was madness incarnate!

"Your head is mine!" Berserker snarled and lunged forward, coming within a hair's breadth of Archer's neck.

Thankfully, Archer had summoned Holopsicon and with a burst of energy, sent Berserker smashing through the wall and outside of the houses' perimeters. Archer floated out into the courtyard. She scowled and another burst of energy shattered multiple rats and hit Berserker again, sending him flying backwards and out of sight.

Archer sighed as she moved back down. Honestly, she had been scared for a few seconds. Rider's attack had still messed her up so having Berserker act so well even when mad had unnerved her. Still, she had driven him off and that was all that matters.

Archer then marched up to her master, "Are you alright?"

Tokiomi brushed himself off and composed himself, "I am doing well, Archer. Were you successful?"

Archer shook her head, "No." She paused for a moment, thinking about what had transpired. "Master, I know of a way to increase my powers."

Tokiomi quirked an eyebrow, "Do you now?"

Archer smirked, "Oh yes. It's something that really helped me during my life. It should boost my powers tenfold if not more."

Tokiomi nodded, "We shall discuss it later, but I like the sound of it already."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Einzbern Castle battle arc. Longer then planned, but still satisfying to write. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry, Beast's sheet will be put up with next chapter's update. I hope you all do well and please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

Waver held on as Rider and he rode through the night's sky. Waver hadn't done much talking since they took off since he didn't want to fuel his servant's teasing anymore. He did entertain the thought of using a Command Seal to make him stop it once and for all but he knew that would be a stupid waste of them. So he just kept quiet and hoped that it would all blow over. It didn't help that he was still incredibly nervous about riding a great dragon.

"Master," Rider spoke up. "Are you still mad about my teasing earlier?"

"Of course I'm still mad about that," Waver shouted. "I don't need my servant teasing me. I had enough of that back at school."

"I can imagine," Rider said. "With your charisma, I'm sure you were quite the ladies man back at your school. The other guys must have loved to push you around for that."

"I… I'm not a lady's man, Rider." Waver huffed with a small blush on his face. "In fact, I still don't get why Archer is acting this way. I'm nothing special and I'm a human. She's a servant and not even my servant. It's confusing!"

"It's because of your heart, master." Rider said. "You've got the heart of a true knight if there ever was one. Though I have to say that you hide it well under that scrawny tough guy act you try to keep up."

"HEY!" Waver shouted in anger.

Rider just laughed it up, "You're a nice fellow, master. That's why she likes you. Keep it up and maybe we'll be changing diapers by the end of this war."

Waver sputtered, blushing up a storm. "Servants and masters can't reproduce, you idiot. You're basically ghosts!"

"Well there's a your wish," Rider turned his head to grin at him. "I recall you saying that you only wanted the fame and glory of winning the Holy Grail War. What better way of settling that then taking up a hot wife, hmmm?"

"You are the worst!" Waver thought about trying to strangle his servant, but he knew that was pointless. So he just turned his head away as he laughed. That's when he spied something. He narrowed his eyes before pointing, "Hey, I think I see Ruler."

Rider turned his head as well to see the gray confederate racing his horse through the forest, "How about we find out what's got him in a hurry." He leaned Saphira down and she quickly placed herself a short distance from Ruler. The Ruler class servant stopped his horse, nearly falling off as he did so. "Hail, Ruler. What brings you out at this time of day?"

"I wish to stop the battle at Einzbern Castle," Ruler replied. "I find it an unjust move by Archer and Assassin and I wanted to make sure that Saber would survive this night."

"I'm sorry to say this, Ruler." Rider said. "But you are too late. The battle is over."

Ruler stared at him, nearly toppling off his horse again before he scrambled to get back in control. "I'm… too late?" His voice wavered, unsure if he wanted to hear the full story.

Rider nodded, "Yes, but don't worry. Saber took off with Beast and Lancer after the battle was over. Seems they might be making a little alliance of their own. Was tempted to join but my master isn't exactly looking for allies right now. Besides," he grinned. "It'll be certainly a challenge in the future."

Ruler gave a sigh of relief, "It does my heart good to know that she survived this night. However, it is still a failure in my mind. I should have stopped this battle before it began." He gave another tired sigh, "Some Ruler I am. I will have to apologize profusely to Saber for my failure."

Rider frowned, "It is not your fault, Ruler. This is a war. A selfish war. The masters will do whatever they can to win. Their actions are not yours and never once think otherwise."

"Yet they are," Ruler intoned. "I was a general in life, Rider. A leader of men. If I cannot lead the servants in this war to honorable combat, what good am I? I will have failed you all as I did my own men all those years ago."

Rider stared at Ruler, "Ruler, I've been wondering something. The Ruler class is only summoned when the servant has no wish of their own, correct?"

Ruler nodded, "Under normal circumstances, yes."

"And you are the great Confederate General Robert E. Lee, as my master has told me before."

Ruler nodded again, "Yes I am."

"Your cause lost your war," Rider said as he peered at Ruler curiously. "Do you not wish to change your land's fate? Have you no wish of your own?"

Ruler was silent for a moment, "I took up my sword against my beloved country to save Virginia. Not once did I enjoy it. Not once would I have wished for the war to happen in the first place. All I did was to protect my homeland but… I cannot and will not change the past. People make their choices, Rider. They have to live with them, no matter how painful they are. I failed my men. I sent them to their deaths again and again and in the end, it was for nothing." He turned to give a hard stare at Rider, "It is my penance. I shall always bear the shame and failure on my shoulders. I regret not performing better in the war, but I will not let myself fall into regret. If I do… I will shame the glory of the soldiers who so looked up to me. Besides, I am not worthy of making a wish. I'm just a tired, old failure of a general." He laughed but there was no warmth or good cheer in it. "I shall go make my apologies to Saber."

Rider gave him a sad look, "Ruler, take care. You may have failed in life, but I have no doubt you fought with honor and prestige. Your men were lucky to have you."

Ruler looked at him for a moment, "I wish I could say the same, though I would never trade my men for anything. They gave me courage and I'm lucky they came with me into this war. I shall do them justice this time." He turned his horse around, "Take care, Rider."

"You too Ruler," with that said, Rider took off.

* * *

Tokiomi couldn't help but wonder if what he had heard was true. He was skeptical, but only for a moment. This was of course the Holy Grail War. A very unusual one at that, so he wasn't surprised by much by her demands. He was more focused on the fact that they had to do it. He had been assured by Archer that she was invulnerable but to have her be beaten by Rider and then have trouble with Berserker unsettled him. She escaped Rider. She beat Berserker in the end, but didn't continue the attack to keep him safe. He understood that, but his confidence had waned.

"What you are telling me is… strange." Tokiomi spoke from his side of the desk. Archer was standing before him, refusing to sit. Part of that was her own sense of self importance. The other point that he secretly thought was because her dress made that a bit difficult.

"You summoned a heroic spirit who can recharge through sexual activities," Archer's deadpan response also highlighted how much she disliked that fact. It sounded like something only a perverted old man would come up with. After learning about the Holy Grail War's origin, that seemed to be the case. _'Another reason to despise the gods.'_ "A Heroic Spirit who can do such things that a mage can never dream of, never mind all the other incredible beings summoned thus far. I see nothing strange with how I derive my power."

"No, it's just…" Tokiomi seemed to be mulling it over. "I was not expecting to have to use my resources for entertainment purposes."

"It shouldn't be too hard," Archer explained. "As I have said before, the Holy Grail War has limited my being. At my current strength, I could easily kill most of the servants in this war. However, had Rider been given assistance or been able to use stronger attacks, I may not be here at this moment. My power derives from the audience's acceptance. For that to happen, the public must know of me." When Tokiomi opened his mouth, Archer raised a hand to silence him. "For that reason, I will not divulge anything about magecraft or this war but I must be allowed to perform. It shouldn't take long for me to gain my full strength back. The Grail has gifted me enough power and influence to make it a simple job. Perhaps a week, if that, and I shall be unstoppable."

Tokiomi nodded, "I will make the necessary preparations then. This would mean of course that we would have to put off future battles until your power is at maximum."

Archer crossed her arms, "Most likely. However, if Assassin is in dire straits I will need to aid her."

"Awww," Tokiomi's glass turned into the head of Assassin. "I didn't know that you felt that way."

Tokiomi yelped and dropped the class. It shattered on the ground as Assassin appeared next to Archer. She had one paw over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Tokiomi sighed, "Assassin, how many times have I told you to not do that?"

"Someone has to liven up the place," Assassin grinned. "Besides, when I'm gone Rin will take over for all the messing around stuff."

"I would like it if you stayed away from Rin," Tokiomi narrowed his eyes. "She is going through a lot lately and I don't want her being dragged into this war."

"Sure," Assassin shrugged and then held up a picture. "Should I look out for her friend too? She seems important if she's in so many photos of yours."

Tokoimi's eyes widened when Assassin pointed out the second even smaller little girl, "That is none of your concern, Assassin. She is not important to us."

Assassin frowned, "Is there something you aren't telling me? Who is she?"

Tokiomi held out a hand, "Give me the photo."

"Who is she?"

"Give me the photo."

"Who is she?!"

"Give me Sakura's photo now, Assassin." Tokiomi snarled, slamming his fist onto the table.

Assassin blinked at that and turned to Archer. Archer was equally surprised and turned to talk to her master, "Who is she, master?"

Tokiomi sighed, "None of our concern. Leave it at that."

Assassin made to continue, but Archer put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and Assassin backed off. "Alright, I'll leave it alone." She grinned, "So Archer, I heard you got hurt. Did your knight in shining armor come to your aid~?" When Archer blushed, Assassin cackled. "Oh yes! You were gone for so long, you must have done something naughty to reward him~"

"Sh-shut up," Archer stumbled over her words. "Nothing happened."

"Your face says otherwise," Assassin pointed at her. "Oh I can't wait to find this guy and tell him how much you like him~" At that, a sword nearly hit her. "... I think this is my cue to run." Assassin took off.

Archer scowled and ran after her with swords all round her, "Get back here!"

Tokiomi sighed. He didn't even get the picture back and now his servants were pressing him on who the person of the photo was. He didn't think that boded well but he thought nothing more on the subject. It was all in the past. She was in a good enough home and would be looked after. She would be a head magus and would have a prospective future. That is what he told himself and he believed it.

* * *

Off in another room, Kirei groggily awoke from atop a stylized sofa. The red sofa was comfortable enough that he didn't mind staying put for another moment. Then he remembered where he was and opened his eyes. The candle lit room was bright enough that his eyes didn't need to adjust for that long. "How long… how long have I been asleep?"

Then he frowned. He didn't remember falling asleep. He remembered the battle and then something hit him over the head. He rubbed the sore spot and sat up, frowning as he went over everything. It couldn't have been any of the three people there and certainly not an enemy soldier or servant. If that was the case, he would be dead right then and there. The only one who could have done this was…

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, "Assassin." He inwardly snarled. _'That servant has been a thorn in my side for too long. She is incredibly irritating and unquestioningly too independent for our tastes. I need to keep a firmer grip on her in the future.'_ He would not let her ruin his chance to meet Kiritsugu Emiya. Not next time. He needed to set her straight. So he stood up and made for the door. Just as he opened it, said servant of the Shadows ran him over.

"Sorry master~" Assassin cackled as she sped off.

Kirei groaned as he stood up, scowling at the place that his servant was a moment before. He made to pursue but that's when several blades came his way and carried him over to the wall. None of them pierced his body, but they did pierce his clothing and keep him suspended on the wall.

"Get back here!" Archer shouted as she sped past him.

Tokiomi came shortly after and looked at him. He took a sip from his wine, "Kirei, stop hanging around. We've got work to do."

' _... I am going to kill him and it will not be painless,'_ Kirei didn't know whether he really wanting to do that or just joking to himself out of frustration. That sickened him more than he thought but he pushed those thoughts aside as he did his best to get out from the swords.

* * *

Kariya kept himself close to the entrance to the tunnels. Not too close as to let anyone walking by see him, but close enough that he could see the sunshine. This was mostly due to that most of the skaven wouldn't go anywhere close to the entrance during the day or even at night. They seemed to detest the outside world, at least partially. They preferred the dark and damp depths. He was sure his father would approve of the location, the old worm.

The old worm wouldn't really appreciate the fact that he had gone after Tokiomi in his own home. Not because he liked Tokiomi, he hated them in fact. No, it would be more out of the old fear that if he could attack them in their stronghold, what would he do with him. Oh he had Sakura, but his grandfather had given him, in ALL his wisdom, a berserker. The type of servant that goes insane and kills whoever and whatever it pleases. He knew he would keep a closer eye on him and Sakura after this whole ordeal.

He didn't want to think of his grandfather. Instead his thoughts turned to his servant and he grew all the more nervous. His servant was of course of the Berserker class. He knew well enough that whatever servant he summoned would be insane. Yet seeing it in person was unnerving. It was like at any given moment his servant could turn on him. He could kill him with a smile on his face, forgetting that he was the only thing keeping him in this world. It was unsettling. He was thankful at least for the larger rat, Ska. While he was still a skaven, he was the only one with a portion of niceness inside him. At the very least, he had a brain if nothing else. He kept Berserker from killing him and for that he was grateful. Still…

"Ska," Kariya turned to the large rat. "Why do you follow Berserker, I mean, Queek?" In private, he took to calling his servant by his real name. Well, only when talking to Ska. Berserker seemed happy enough to be called that until he knew the war was done. Then he promised to kill any who called him that again.

"He is my master," Ska answered. "Where he goes, I follow."

"There's got to be more then that," Kariya inclined before a coughing fit struck him. Ska leaned down as if to protect him from anything as the fit passed. He was thankful that he had only coughed up a few freckles of blood and a worm. He quickly cast the worm aside.

"*If I did not follow him," Ska said. "He would kill me."

"But you said before that he kills a lot of skaven under him," Kariya pointed out. That was something Berserker had made quite clear. "Yet he will not even strike you. Not once."

Ska frowned and shrugged, 'I do not know. Perhaps it is because of my loyalty. Skaven are not very loyal."

"Maybe it's because your his only friend."

Ska seemed confused by that, "Friend?"

Kariya's eyes widened, "Oh come on. You skaven can't be so selfish that you don't know what a friend is."

"All skaven are for themselves," Ska answered. "We live only for the day and kill whoever gets in our way. We care only for ourselves."

"Doesn't seem like a life truly worth living," Ska didn't say anything to Kariya's remark. "What about you?"

"Me? I just want to live. Master keeps me alive so I keep him alive. It's just how it goes."

"If you skaven are so selfish," Kariya pointed out. "Why are you so quick to protect him? Hasn't there ever been a chance that you could have taken him out?"

Ska looked both ways, afraid that any other skaven or person could hear his answer. He nodded, "Yes, but I did not take them. I am loyal only to him as he has protected me as well. He is harsh and brutal, but I would not ask for a finer master."

There was a slight clinking sound from the front. Ska hefted his axe and stood up, preparing to meet any foe that dared to come into the home of his master. He narrowed his eyes before he saw it was in fact his master coming. He smiled and relaxed, "Master, are you-" Then he noticed Berserker's expression.

It was pure rage. His master has done off into one of his killing moods. Whenever something didn't go his way in a fight he would always blame everything around him. That meant everything around him had to die. Which reminded him that he had gone with a number of skaven. He knew at that moment that his master's battle had gone ill and that all the other skaven were dead. By the enemy's hands and his own. He put his axe over his back and clasped it to keep it in place then he picked up Kariya.

"We must go," he said.

Kariya looked confused, "But-"

Berserker let out a cry of rage and charged, his sword held high as if to strike.

"GO-FLEE!" Ska ran with Kariya in hand. He ran past several skaven. The quick witted ones fled with him. The stupid ones died as Berserker cleaved through them with ease. Kariya looked to his Command Seals but he hesitated. He had only so many. If push came to shove, he would use it but at the moment he just hoped that his servant would calm down.

Ska ran through several holes and pipes in the large underground network yet it always seemed that Berserker was right there behind them, closing in. A part of him worried that he would be caught. Kariya had vowed to save Sakura. He couldn't die like this. He held up his hand, ready to use a command seal.

That's when they got unlikely assistance. A horde of adult crest worms buzzed in between them. Ska turned to gaze at them as Berserker stopped and tried to hack all of them to pieces, which he was doing a good job of even though there were so many.

Suddenly, the crest worms formed a body. Right before them was none other than Zouken Matou. He glared at Berserker, "I would refrain from killing your master so early in this war, Berserker. I may have no love for him but we both need him for our wishes."

"Berserker wishes for nothing more then heads for his trophy racks," Berserker snarled.

Zouken simply narrowed his eyes before turning and glaring at Kariya, "You were quite bold to attack Tokiomi in his home. Seems you actually have a backbone." He snickered, "Shame the worms will tear through it though by the end of this war."

Kariya glared at him. He ignored the immense pain as they slithered under his skin. He was used to the pain, "I will win this war. For Sakura."

"Sakura this, Sakura that." Zouken mockingly cackled. "Why don't you think for yourself, boy?"

"Because I'm not like you."

"And that's why you are the one slowly being eaten away," Zouken smirked before frowning. "Tokiomi still lives and now he has shown to have a more powerful servant then yours."

"She was lucky!" Berserker slashed the ground with his Dwarf Gouger. "She will die-die next time. Yes-yes!"

"Obviously," Zouken muttered, not believing the servant. "I'm sure she will only blow you half the distance next time." Berserker snarled and cleaved him in two with his sword. He reformed a short distance away, "Keep your servant in check, you worthless Matou."

"You did ask me to summon a Berserker," Kariya smirked. "Maybe you should have thought about his temperment before making me summon him."

Zouken sneered, "Do not test me, boy. I can wait another sixty years." He then smirked, "And so can Sakura, nice and safe by my side. Shall I tell her you failed? The look on her face when she finally loses the last spark of miserable hope you gave her will be priceless. I will remember it always as my most cherished memory."

"Leave her alone, you disgusting worm!" Kariya shouted, wanting to jump down and break every worm in his miserable grandfather's body. He knew he couldn't do that for a number of reasons, but still.

"Then do better," Zouken started to scatter as the worms took flight. "Perform better in this war, Kariya. For Sakura's sake." And then he was gone.

Both Berserker and Kariya snarled, before Kariya realized that Berserker was still angry.

Said Berserker turned to glare at Ska, "Ska, you stupid-idiot. You give me bad rats to fight with."

Ska bowed his head, "I did not realize they would be so inferior-weak, master. I will do better next time."

"Yes-yes," Berserker smirked. "Next time. Berserker's next plan will start soon. Sooner than Berserker thought. Old Worm-thing will regret this."

Kariya was a bit worried about what his actions could entail but if it pissed off his grandfather, he didn't care.

* * *

 **Class: Beast**

 **True Name: Holo**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Good**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: E (A+)**

 **Endurance: E (A+)**

 **Agility: E (A+)**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: D (A)**

 **NP: A+**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Independent Action (A+)**

 **Due to being a goddess, Beast is able to keep up her performance in the mortal world through her own power. This was especially a case since the village she used to be a part of stopped worshipping her seriously ages ago even though some still believe in her.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Animal Dialogue (A)**

 **Due to being a wolf goddess, Beast can easily understand and interpret the sounds of animals around her, more specifically those of the wolf.**

 **Divinity (EX)**

 **Beast is a full fledged goddess of the harvest and thus earns this rank without question.**

 **Instinct (B)**

 **Beast often relies on her natural abilities and intuitions when it comes to battles and detecting others.**

 **Presence Detection (A+)**

 **Beast's senses are incredibly honed, making sneaking up on her or anything of the like almost impossible.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **True Form {Wolf} (A+)**

 **The form of a giant wolf, this is Beast's true form. The one that she was born with. Her human form is much weaker then her true form so in this guise all her stats are increased much to almost their limits while she has this. Because of her status as a goddess, she can use this form for however long she wishes and whenever she likes, granted that she does not stress out her master.**

 **Howl (C) (A)**

 **Beast's signature attack in both her human and wolf forms. While in her human form, she can only sparsely use this attack because of the effect it has on her human body, so she can only occasionally use this a few times a day. In her wolf form, she can use an even stronger version as many times as she wishes without any ill effect.**

* * *

 **Now I finally get this chapter out and thankfully not a moment too soon. Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a comment down below as they are greatly appreciated. Hope you all are doing well.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sakura wanted to think she didn't feel anything when she stared at the basement floor. Where hundreds of Crest Worms skittered about, waiting for their chance to feed. She really, really wanted to think that she was over fear itself. The worms had long since burrowed their way through her innocence. She didn't scream like she used to. The pain was… tolerable now. As in she could at least think when it was happening instead of nothing but sheer agony clouding her thoughts.

She was tough. She was fearless. She was a Matou. That's what she wanted to think. Yet every time she looked at the worm pit, she faltered. Grandfather wasn't there overlooking her anymore. At least not as much as he used to. She was thankful for that since he unnerved her greatly. No, now she had to do this all on her own. So she had to be brave and deal with it. A part of her hoped that she only had to deal with this for a short while, but that was folly. Grandfather was always right. So she took a step down the stairs.

' _Uncle Kariya.'_ She thought as she took another step. _'Uncle Kariya, please.'_ She took a few more, her face impassive. _'Uncle Kariya, please save me! Please!'_ She felt like crying but she didn't. She simply kept walking down, getting ever closer to the worm pit.

She didn't want to admit to shaking in fear. She was over that. She was strong. She was a Matou. She was-

The pit almost literally burst open as a large open was blast thru the floor. Sakura yelped and almost fell over from being surprised. The worms scattered, doing their best to stay away from the now gaping hole. Sakura gulped as she tried to peer inside the hole from atop the stairs. She didn't have to wait long to know what was in there.

A furry hand jutted out of the hole before a large bipedal rat jumped out and landed on the ground. The rat wore reddish armor and had a number of skulls hanging off pikes on his back. His teeth gnashed and he seemed to glare at everything around him in contempt. Overall, Sakura was definitely scared of him. Before she could run however, the rat man spotted her.

The rat ran quickly as he was in front of her in no time. It leaned down, sniffing the air. "Are you Sakura, little man-thing?" The rat asked.

Sakura's eyes widened when he said her name. She gulped, unsure of what to do. Without anything else to think of, she simply nodded. "Y-Yes."

The rat seemed to grin at that, then he frowned. "You are small-weak." He lifted her up, causing her to yelp. Then he pressed his snout to her and started to sniff. Sakura could help but giggle at that, a sound that felt so foreign to her lips. The fur and whiskers tickled her as she was held in the rat's grasp. Then the rat put her down, "Why are you laughing-squeaking, man thing?"

"Your fur," Sakura giggled.

The rat tilted his head, obviously confused. "You are small-weak. My fur is greater than all of you, yes-yes. Why my master cares-wants you Berserker does not know."

Sakura tilted her head, "Master?"

The rat now known as Berserker snarled, "For now. He is a man-thing, weak but is working with Berserker. Kariya, Berserker believes."

"Uncle Kariya!" Sakura smiled for the first time in the day, "You know of him?!"

Berserker shook his head to clear it from her shouting. He produced a long jagged sword and gripped it tightly as he glared at her, "Yes-yes, Berserker knows. Berserker knows of him, the man-thing that summoned Berserker. He wants to save-help you so much that Berserker had to see you. You are… weak-small though, so why?"

"Because…" Sakura looked away. "We are family."

"Family?" Berserker scratched his head. "What is that?"

"You don't know about family?" Sakura asked. "Well a family is a bunch of people who love and care for each other… I think." Sakura looked down at herself, "I thought that was what a family was but… most of them left me."

"But not Kariya," Berserker seemed to be mulling it over. "He fights for you, yes-yes."

Sakura nodded, "He's family."

"Well Berserker doesn't need family," the rat servant of madness scoffed. "Berserker is strong enough on his own."

"Well… a family makes life better," Sakura said softly. "They really help you even at the worst of times. It's why Uncle Kariya is my family." She would never let her grandfather hear her say that. She didn't want to get in trouble with him after all.

"So he is strong for you," Berserker stated and looked at her. Then he looked at the worms, "You go to worms, yes?"

Sakura winced and nodded, "Y-yes."

"You aren't running away from them."

"No, I'm not."

Berserker chuckled, "Maybe you are stronger then Berserker thought. Still, Berserker needs more parts for his treasure trove." Berserker let out a loud rattish cry and a bunch of other ratmen came out from the hole. "Take as many worms as you can. Cut them up but keep the heads intact or I'll take your heads instead!" The rats did as he asked, slicing through the worms easily.

Sakura knew that her grandfather had more worms so losing them wouldn't make her safe. Still, it felt so satisfying to see them being massacred like that.

Berserker looked over to his trophy rack and chuckled. He picked up a large rat skull, "Old-thing is smart but too annoying for Berserker." He handed the skull to Sakura, who hesitantly took it. "He will watch over you."

Sakura blinked in surprise. A servant was giving her a possession. Said possession burst into light before she found herself with a clip earring. She stared at it before instinctively knowing to clip it to her ear. "Th-Thank you."

"Berserker needs no thanks," the rat servant of madness snorted. "Berserker does what Berserker thinks is best for himself. That is all."

"What is going on here?" Grandfather Zouken's voice thundered as she stormed into the basement. "Berserker? What are you doing?"

Berserker sneered, "Why meeting the little man-thing, of course. She is important to you, yes-yes?"

Zoukon narrowed his eyes, "What is it that you are planning and why are you killing all of my worms? Do you think you can so openly defy me?"

"Berserker defies all!" Berserker spread out his arms as if to say that all the world was his. "Berserker is greatest warlord to have ever exist. You should remember that, old worm-thing. Remember that the next time you dare to talk back to Berserker."

"You are a servant," Zoukon scowled. "You cannot talk to me like that."

"Berserker can and Berserker will," Berserker cackled. "Kariya too and soon, everyone." With that said, Berserker ran down the stairs and into the hole. His rats followed suit, leaving most of the room covered in random worm parts with some still living worms feasting on the remains.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit awed by Berserker. He stood up to grandfather, with a smile on his face no less. It was amazing. Maybe… Maybe she could be as strong as him one day. Well not as creepy though.

* * *

The nearby park was full of laughter. Children played about as a caretaker kept a vigil on them. It was broad daylight of course. No one dared bring out a child during the night hours ever since the murders started to happen. Right now though, the caretaker had her hands full with the orphans. She was thankful that the orphanage hadn't been hit by this serial killer and she really hoped that it would stay that way. She had even performed a few prayers to Amaterasu just in case, secretly hoping that the goddess would look over and keep them all safe.

One of the kids chased a ball rolling on the ground until it hit someone's shoe. The child stopped and looked up to see a white haired, military dressed woman. The woman stared down at the child before smiling. She reached down and picked up the ball, handing it to the child.

"Thank you, miss." The child smiled and took the ball.

The woman slowly pulled out a violin and a bow, "Would you mind if I started to play something?"

The child shook his head, "You can play anything you want, miss pretty lady."

The woman chuckled, "What a nice boy." With that said, she started to play. As she started to play, the other children stopped what they were doing and looked her way. The music seemed to captivate them with its utter beauty. Every note was perfect. Every movement was calculated. Even the adults were entranced. They wanted to listen to more of that melodious tune.

The woman twirled and the more she played, the brighter her smile seemed to be. Every kept their eyes focus on her as if she was the most important thing in the universe. The woman was in fact something from out of this universe.

The mysterious woman was none other than the being known as Archer. Archer couldn't help but feel exhilarated as she played to the crowd. It had been so long since she held a violin in her hand. A real violin. It had been so long since she just played for other people that she almost broke down and cried the moment she started. She didn't though. She needed to do this for her wish. Reluctantly she had to finish her song. With a flourish, she played the last note and looked to the awaiting crowd. Their smiles and applause made her heartbeat with purpose. It warmed her. It made her feel special and that her creator's work had meaning again. She would show them Setsuna's work meant something.

The smile of the children especially got to her. She bowed, "Thank you all. If you wish for an encore, I am performing at the local theater tonight." With that said, she walked off.

As she went into the forest and no one was around, Assassin shifted into focus. "So, I see you enjoyed yourself." Archer just nodded and kept walking. Assassin moved up closer with a smile before it fell off her face, "Archer," she moved a claw to her cheek to wipe away a tear. "What's wrong?"

Archer stopped and sniffed, "I… I wasn't made to kill, you know. My creator made me to make others happy. I was supposed to just play the violin and dance. A cute character that children could laugh with and celebrate. Back there, it felt… it felt like I was back in my own world playing for the children of the gods. It was… It felt right." Her tears fell a bit more as she clenched her fists.

Assassin quickly pulled her into a hug, "It's alright. It's going to be okay, Archer."

"I want this war to be over," Archer muttered into Assassin's fur as she hiccuped.

"It's going to be over soon," Assassin stroked Archer's back. Her tone was the same one she used to soothe her own son.

"You know…." Archer began. "We're going to have to kill each other, right?"

Assassin paused. That was very much true and there was no way the two could get around that besides being the last ones left alive, "Yes, I know." She pulled back and wiped a few more tears from Archer's face. "But that doesn't meant we can't enjoy ourselves before that happens."

Archer nodded, "Very well. I will try."

Assassin grinned, "That's the spirit. Now let's go get you an ice cream. You look like you need one."

Archer rolled her eyes, "Very well. If you insist."

* * *

Irisviel whimpered as she clung to Kiritsugu. The lot of them were inside the old and mostly abandoned hotel they were using as a hide out. Kiritsugu didn't trust the other two masters and servants but he wasn't in a position to do anything about it. They would serve as good fodder against the enemy if nothing else. Right now he had to console his wife. "It's just a car."

"B-But you bought me that car," Irisviel sniffed. "I loved that car. It's the one we made Illya in."

Kiritsugu had a small blush adorn his features before he sighed, "There's nothing we can do about it. It's gone now, Irisviel."

"B-But that's not right," Irisviel cried into his shirt.

Kiritsugu sighed and titled her face up to meet his. He leant down and kissed her, before pulling back. "I'll get you a new car. Would that be alright?"

Irisviel sniffed and nodded, "Yes… Can I run over Kirei with it?"

Kiritsugu couldn't help but smile at that, "Sure. Now how about we get you something to eat." It didn't take the pair long to get to the kitchen where they found Lancer, Beast, and Saber sitting at the table and sharing a drink. Sola-Ui was with them while Keyneth and Joseph were off a bit to the side, snacking by themselves.

Saber put down her drink, having drained it dry. "It amazes me, Lancer. How you can take basically anything and make it taste divine. I must know your secrets."

Lancer chuckled and gave his belly a pat, "Perhaps I'll write down a few recipes later on. I mean, if you were to win this war, I'd hate for my recipes to go to waste."

"In my next life, I shall endeavor to spread your drinks far and wide." Saber smiled before she got herself a refill of his beer.

Beast gave a contented sigh as she drank down another, "I concur~ So good~" She turned to Sola-Ui and elbowed her, "Don't you agree?"

Sola-Ui quickly nodded, "It is. Really."

"Lancer told me you're betrothed to the human over there," Beast gestured to Kenneth. "You must be really happy about that."

Sola-Ui frowned, "It's arranged."

Beast frowned and went silent for a moment, "Oh… Oh, I'm sorry."

Sola-Ui shook her head," Don't be. I'm used to this sort of thing happening in my life. I am a magus after all."

"It seems times haven't changed," Saber sighed. "Perhaps we can straighten up this man before we depart this world." She slammed her fist into the table, "No, we must. You are a comrade in arms, Sola-Ui. I will not rest till your beloved treats you with respect."

"Oh but he does," Lancer grinned and rubbed Sola-Ui's head. "She's just being a bit too stubborn to notice it."

"Lancer," Sola-Ui blushed and pushed Lancer's hand away, causing him to laugh which only furthered her own glowing blush. "I am not stubborn."

Beat's face split into a grin, "Oh now this is rich. I will help in this endeavor. You two shall make for a great couple and live a long and splendid life when all of this is over."

Sola-Ui groaned and buried her face into her hands, "Why me?"

"Glorious fortune, of course." Saber grinned. "Your fate has been sealed." Saber frowned and immediately got to her feet as she saw Irisviel. She went to her side, "Are you alright, Irisviel?"

Irisviel shakingly nodded as she finally let go of her husband, "Yes, I am alright."

Saber moved her fingers to brush aside the tears on her face, "You don't look it. I promise you I'll do my best to help you smile."

Irisviel beamed at her, "Thank you, Saber."

Lancer moved over to Beast and whispered into her ear, "They make for quite the pair, don't you say?"

"I would think of them to be a cute couple," Beast sighed. "But one of them is married."

"Polygamy is always an option."

Beast nodded, "Too true."

"But she's a servant," Sola-Ui pointed out. "Don't you think that's… you know, a little weird?"

Lancer chuckled, "You should see Archer and that Waver fellow. Now there's a pair we're all betting on."

Sola-Ui poked his chest, "Now stop with this betting nonsense."

Keyneth watched as Sola-Ui started to berate Lancer for the whole romance aspects as well as Saber leading Irisviel over to the group. He kept his distance from the young Joseph. The American was too simple minded for him to care about. He was sure the boy wouldn't last long in this war. It was a blessing for him that he found himself in this alliance at all, but then again… he eyed Beast. His servant was formidable. He would have to be wary of her if she was indeed a goddess.

"So ummm…." Joseph nervously scratched the back of his head. "Congratulations about the upcoming wedding."

"Thank you," Keyneth sneered, not even turning his way. He looked over at Kiritsugu who was walking over to them. "So this is your hideout? I would have expected nothing less then a lowly magus such as yourself."

"We are acting allies now, Keyneth." Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes. "It would be beneficial for all of us if we cooperate instead of needlessly spewing insults at each other."

Keyneth scoffed, "Very well. Do you have any ideas on what we should do?"

Kiritsugu shook his head, "It's too early to tell. For now, we should hold up and watch our opponents. After that, we should be able to strike them when they make a move against Caster."

"And you believe they will strike Caster before us?"

Kiritsugu nodded, "Yes. We have three servants on our sides. The most as we know it are Archer and Assassin with possibly Ruler. The rest are by themselves. They will try and strike Caster since she is working by herself."

"But we're gonna hit her first, right?" Joseph spoke up. "Caster is killing children. We can't let her do that."

"The children aren't our priority," Kiritsugu simply stated. "Winning this war is."

"You have no sense of honor," Keyneth scowled. "I shouldn't expect anything less from a disgusting assassin such as yourself."

Kiritsugu eyed him which caused him to shiver from how cold those eyes were, "Many magus before you have thought the same. They are all dead. I would hope that you don't follow suit so early in this war."

Keyneth gulped and nodded, "Very well, I'll go with your plan."

Joseph narrowed his eyes, "If'n I see Caster, I'm taking her out and getting the kids somewhere safe. Aint no way you're gonna stop me from doing that."

"If you want to do that, fine." Kiritsugu said. "You'll likely be dead in no time after you do so."

"At least I wouldn't be a coward," Joseph said before Kiritsugu's eyes made him flinch and retreat as well.

"We are all going to have to work together if we want to survive," Kiritsugu said. "Even though we don't want to, there's no way around it. So it would be best if you follow my lead."

"For now," Keyneth narrowed his eyes.

Kiritsugu knew he would have to watch out for him trying to stab him in the back, but that went without saying anyways.

* * *

 **The relationship between Assassin and Archer wasn't one that I had plans to explore much in this story but I'm glad I'm finding ways to get around to that. Same with other details. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated. Until next time, I hope you all take care of yourselves.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Is this really the plan you're going with?" Kirei couldn't help but look at his master with a quirked eyebrow. He had heard and seen quite a few things in his life. That went with the occupation of being an executor for the church and a master in the Holy Grail War. To hear this wasn't that big of a surprise. It was just another oddity that he didn't really understand. This angered him. He had enough oddities in his life. HIs father wasn't helping much given that he was the mediator and had to keep dissuading Ruler from intervening in their plans.

Tokiomi nodded as he swirled the wine glass in his hand. Kirei had come to hate that aspect of his master. He was sitting down on the opposite side of him inside the small basement that Kirei was using, "Archer assures me that getting the audience to accept her will boost her powers. If she's telling the whole truth, she will be unstoppable."

"That sounds too good to pass up," Kirei noted and it was. An unstoppable servant was just one step closer to fulfilling Tokiomi's wish. He should be happy for his master, yet he wasn't. Not even in the slightest. That worried him.

"Indeed," Tokiomi smiled. "I've used my influence to get a few showings in the local theater starting tonight."

"Aren't you concerned about Kiritsugu or Caster?" Kirei spoke up. "They could use this to their advantage and strike when Archer isn't paying attention."

"I have," Tokiomi said. "Long and hard have I thought about this. Archer is insistent that this is the only way. Besides, very few servants can harm her at this stage of the game and none of them would risk magecraft being exposed."

"Besides Caster," Kirei said. The servant of magic had been easing slightly with her antics after her battle with Assassin. Yet from what he saw in the forest, Caster had sent her minions about to scout and pick them off if they could. She was a wild card not even he could turn a blind eye to.

Tokiomi sent him an annoyed glance, before taking a drink. It made Kirei's blood boil. He was proving a point. He didn't need this magus telling him off for a real concern. He kept that to himself. Tokiomi was his master. He would comply with his demands. "Assassin will deal with Caster if she becomes a nuisance. Do not worry about her. By the end of the week, Archer assures me she will deal with that servant and I will gain another command seal."

"I do not see the point of them if Archer will indeed be unstoppable," Kirei leaned back into his seat. "What if she decides to rebel?" A part of him envisioned Tokiomi being skewered alive. He relished it and to his own amazement, didn't feel disgusted by it.

"It doesn't matter how strong a servant is,"Tokiomi raised his hand to show his command seals. "A servant will obey the command seals even if that leads to their deaths. Nothing is unkillable, Kirei Kotomine. I hope you remember that."

Kirei nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well," Tokiomi took a sip from his wine, draining the glass. "I think I should be going now." He stood up. "I hope you are keeping Assassin in line and making sure she does her duty."

Kirei nodded, "Yes, she recently discovered the whereabouts of Kiritsugu and his own faction."

Tokiomi paused, "I see. No matter. Unless they attack us, we are not to engage them until Archer is at her full strength. Avoid using her to satisfy your curiosity with Kiritsugu Emiya." When Kirei's eyes widened, Tokiomi's narrowed. "I will allow nothing to get in the way of my path to the Root. Not even your burning questions, student of mine."

Kirei narrowed his own eyes as he nodded, "Understood." With that Tokiomi left Kirei with a slight burning hatred. Something he squashed down. He was right. His mission came first. Yet when he looked at his hands, he knew he had to get his answers. He had to know why he was the way he is. It was eating him up inside and he would do anything to satisfy this interest.

He was on his feet the moment that he heard someone clapping.

"Poor Kotomine," a velvety voice cooed. It caused him to draw out his Black Keys. "Don't worry." With that said, Caster appeared before him. "I'm not here to kill you."

"I see you took the initiative," Kirei narrowed his eyes. He knew he couldn't take on a servant himself, but if he used a Command Seal-"

"Don't try it," Caster snarled. "If you do, I'd kill you before your pathetic servant could do anything."

"What do you want?" Kirei spoke.

Caster grinned, "Why, I want to get to know you. You are the master who revels in death. My changeling told me all about how you enjoyed killing his kin."

Kirei scowled, "And you seek no retribution for that act?"

Caster chuckled darkly, "My changelings are nothing more then tools. Kill a hundred and I will send a thousand more to replace them."

"You sound as if you enjoy all of this."

Caster quirked her head to the side, "And you sound as if you hate enjoyment. The way you emphasize the word, it's as if you detest it."

"Enjoyment is sinful," Kirei told himself just as he told her. "It leads to a dark road away from the Lord's light. I will not falter."

"That's such a backwards way of thinking," Casterlaughed. "Even if it harms no one, you can still enjoy things. I personally enjoy a good painting now and again. Is there any sin in that?"

"If this is all you have to offer-"

"What does he offer you?" Caster narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't wish you to know who you are. He believes he can boss you around and keep you from your goal."

Kirei faltered for a couple of seconds before righting himself, "That is none of your business."

Caster's face nearly broke out into a grin, "Of course it's my business. We're all in this war together. I could help you succeed and grant you the opportunity to find out who you really are."

Kirei narrowed his eyes, "How?" He would keep her talking. Perhaps she would leave or his servant would come to his aid. A small part of him was interested in what she had to say.

"Kiritsugu will come for my master soon enough," Caster smirked. "An extra command seal and the fact that I am alone? He won't attack you or his comrades and yes I know all about your little alliances. My changelings are very good at their jobs."

"So you wish to use your master as bait?"

Caster gave the insect horse equivalent to a shrug, "If need be, although there are other methods of doing so. I have a knack for separating close companions."

"I will.." Kirei didn't know what to say really. He couldn't rightfully refuse her. She could easily kill him right now. He was also just a little bit interested in her plan. "I will think about it."

Caster smiled, "That's all I ask. We shall meet again, Kirei Kotomine." She worked her lips, "You humans have such strange names. I prefer the simpler ones of my world. Last but not least, don't think about telling the others of this. My changelings will know if you do." With that she teleported out of the room.

Kirei stared at where she teleported from and sighed. This war was getting more complicated by the second. Still if he had to, he would take up Caster's offer. He would see Kiritsugu before the end of this war and get his answers. No matter the cost.

* * *

Archer wasn't really all that worried about her performance. She knew none of the other masters would try and intervene with the little concert lest they show magic to the world. She smirked. She could finally use her non-lethal talents to good use. It felt good to play again and not try and kill anyone. She frowned when she saw Assassin looking over some pictures. She was more accepting of the servant of shadows these days even if Assassin still got on her nerves from time to time. "What are you looking at, Assassin?"

"Hmmm?" Assassin turned around and smiled. "Oh just some of your master's family pictures. I'm trying to figure out who this little girl is since I haven't seen her with the rest of the family."

Archer quirked an eyebrow as she took one of the pictures. The little girl beside Rin was just a bit smaller then her, possibly a younger a sister or cousin. It did pique her curiosity. She didn't know a lot about her master after all. Putting back the picture, she summoned her Holopsicion. "I think it should be easy enough to locate her."

Assassin's eyes widened, "You can do that?"

Archer nodded, "It is limited and draining but tonight's performance should easily make up for the energy I lose now." With that she closed her eyes. It was true that she couldn't use this ability from the get go or to its fullest extent given that she hadn't gotten her popularity to any real extent. She would need to recreate the Elimination Chamber Festival later on for that. She noted that it would be a worthy trade to know more about the one controlling her actions. She smirked, "Found her." With that said, Archer disappeared from her own home and into a dark and depressing makeshift room.

Archer heard a gasp and saw a little girl staring up at her. There were a few different things about her such as her eyes and hair, but overall she was definitely the same.

"Who… Who are you?" The little girl shivered.

Archer couldn't help but stare at the little girl before her. Her eyes widened when she saw the drawing pad in her hands and an image, if only fleeting, past before her eyes. "Altair. You may call me Altair. I came here because I was curious about you."

"M-Me?" The little girl hid her face behind the drawing pad.

Archer nodded, "Yes, I was curious about something. Are you by any chance related to Tokiomi Tohsaka?"

The little girl stiffened, "This… this is my family now."

Archer narrowed her eyes, "Explain."

"Dad-" The little girl stopped herself. "Tokiomi want Rin and I to be all that we can be as mages, so he gave me to Grandfather Zoukon. But that's okay. Grandfather knows what's best for me."

Archer thought about departing right then and there. She had her answer. It was a disgusting practice but these were the gods of this world after all. They were horrible creatures. Yet when she looked at the child before her, she saw the same look that plagued… her. Before her was just another Setsuna. A broken little girl that the world wanted to throw away after using her. She didn't know why the comparison came to her, but it made her sick. She already didn't like her master but this? Sending away his own daughter? She felt something was wrong with the girl. She could possibly be sick or something from the treatment her new family was putting her through.

Instead of leaving, she sat beside the girl. "What are you working on?"

The girl blinked in confusion, "What?"

"Your drawing," Archer asked kindly. "What are you working on?"

"Well…" The little girl looked at her drawing. "I wanted to draw a pony. I'm not that good at drawing yet but I wanted to try it."

Archer nodded, "Drawing is fun." Archer tapped her chin, "I may not be good at drawing but I am good with a violin."

"I like violins," the little girl smiled. "I wanted to play one but Da- I mean, Mister Tokiomi wouldn't let me."

"I could teach you how to play," Archer smiled and patted her head. "As long as you promise me to never give up drawing."

The little girl nodded, "I won't ever give up." She smiled, which made Archer feel great about her decision.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Sakura."

* * *

Saber couldn't help but feel a weight was off her shoulder, even for a little bit. Right now she had quite the company to keep her smiling. Beast and Lancer were certainly the type of heroes she was glad to fight alongside. Although, she dreaded the day that she would have to face them but that was an inevitability. This Grail war was cruel in most accounts. Still she was happy to at least have gotten to know them before the end. Having heard the door being knocked on, she took it upon herself to answer it. When she did, she was surprised to find Ruler before her. As she opened her mouth to say something, she watched him get down on his hands and knees with his face to the ground.

"Forgive me, Saber!" Ruler shouted in anguish. "For I have sinned against you!"

Saber blinked in confusion, "Ruler, what are you talking about? Also, stand up." She pulled him to his feet gently.

"I knew about the attack on the Einzbern Castle," Ruler sniffed, obviously upset with himself. "I knew about it and did nothing. Even when I did, I was too late to stop it." Then he kneeled again. "Please forgive me!"

Saber sighed and picked him up again, "Ruler, you have nothing to be sorry for. The fact that you came here to apologize and even took the initiative to try and stop it says a lot about your resolve. However you need not apologize. No servant died last night."

Ruler sighed, "That's a relief, but still. I should have been able to stop it."

"You could have done nothing short of using your command seals. You are not to blame for the actions of others."

"But I am of the Ruler class. It is my duty to see that this war is fought on honest and even ground. If I can't do that, what good am I?" Ruler's shoulders sagged.

Saber smiled and put a reassuring hand on one of his sagged shoulders, "You are an honorable person, Ruler. I am sure you will get the knack of this soon enough."

Ruler smiled, "Yes, I probably will. I thank you for having such confidence in me, Saber. It does my heart some good that I am in your good graces."

"Think nothing of it," Saber said with a smile. Inwardly, she was agitated. Not with Ruler himself, but his attitude. He looked on her with such adoration that it made her feel so terrible. She did not deserve this praise, but she didn't openly state this. He was already in distress after all. "Would you like to come in? We're preparing dinner."

Ruler nodded and stepped inside, "I think that would delightful."

* * *

Irina couldn't help but stare at the folders before her. Each and every one of them carried files about an individual soldier each. She rubbed her temples as she looked over the letters she had already written to their families. Each and every word that she had to write felt more painful than her current injuries, which she was thankful weren't severe enough to put her out of this war. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. She hadn't realized she was shaking. Her cheeks were still wet from her tears, which is why she had taken a break.

' _I failed them. I failed them all,'_ she snarled silently. _'I should have prepared them better or only brought a few with me. They weren't ready for this and yet… I got them all killed.'_ Oh she still had plenty enough men to call a small army and could bring more into the country quickly but she wasn't like other Russian commanders. She didn't just willingly throw her troops into the meat grinder and not give a damn. The problem is that she did give a damn which made losing them all the harder on her. She couldn't let the others see her act like this or they'd lose confidence in the whole venture. They looked up to her. They thought she could get them out of any situation with ease. They were basically the only family she had left and she had failed them.

Her hands curled into fists and she smashed them into the desk before her as she tried to still her haggard breath. "Fuck me." The door creaked open behind her. She turned to see it was Andrei, her second in command. "What is it?"

"I wanted to check how you're doing," he closed the door behind him as he walked over to her. He pulled a chair close to the desk and sat down. "I see you're feeling like shit."

"Oh thank you for the observation," Irina glowered. "If I wanted someone to state the obvious I would have bought a fucking parrot."

Andrei rolled his eyes, "You know as well as I do that you shouldn't be beating yourself up over this. They chose to follow you and they gladly would die for you."

"And there's the problem," Irina held up a finger. "They did die for me and what did we accomplish? Nothing. We didn't get to kill one servant and my own servant was nearly killed. It's ironically only due to that explosion in the forest that we're still in this war. The same explosion that destroyed quite a bit of our equipment on the field."

"We have more."

"Yes, but we can't actively use them like we could in the forest." Irina huffed. "And I hesitate to throw that many soldiers into the fray at once. Next time… it'll be a smaller number so I can keep an eye on them."

"This is a war, Irina." Andrei put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't keep them all safe. I love that determination in your spirit, but you know as well as I do that's not possible in a conflict like this."

Irina sagged in her chair, "I know but I can still dream."

Andrei chuckled, "Of course you can, but please Irina. Cheer up. You're no good to us like this."

Irina huffed, "I can't even mope for a moment with you around."

Andrei smirked, "No you can't."

The door opened up again and in walked Avenger. He wasn't wearing his Zero costume but now just wearing some sort of school uniform. He quirked an eyebrow, "Am I interrupting something?"

Irina shook her head, "No. I'm just writing some letters to the families of our lost comrades."

Avenger frowned, "Why are you wasting time with that? We should be strategizing."

Irina scowled and stood up to face him, "We need time to recuperate."

Avenger nodded, "That we do, but wasting time with trivial matters like this will be our downfall."

"Listen here," Andrei growled and stood up as well. "You have no right to talk so flippantly to the commander like this."

"I have every right," Avenger scoffed. "As a former Emperor of pretty much the entire world and as her servant that was nearly killed last night. I do not want to make the same mistake again."

"And we won't," Irina snorted. "We'll defeat Lancer, Saber, and the other servants soon enough but we won't try anything until we have everyone together and organized. Then we can think of something."

"I honestly find this whole thing foolhardy," Avenger said. "But if you wish to do that, then do so. I'll try to plan twice as hard to make up for your lack of input." With that, he walked out of the room.

Andrei scowled, "That guy's an asshole."

"Yes," Irina nodded. "But he's our ticket to the Holy Grail and that wish. I'll try and talk with him later. He's usually more amicable then this. Nearly getting killed last night must have shaken him up pretty badly."

"You don't have to excuse his bad attitude," Andrei pulled some letters close to him. "Anyways, how about I help you with this."

Irina smiled, "That would be appreciated."

* * *

 **I do apologize if I seem meandering. I'll try and get back to the plotted episodes soon enough. In fact, I think I should be hitting Rin's little episode soon enough and then we can get to the good stuff. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment as they greatly help me and are appreciated. Until next time, I hope you all do well in life.**


	21. Chapter 21

When she had created and participated in her own Elimination Chamber Festival, she hadn't felt a shred of fear or anxiety. It was all for a purpose. She was in it to win it and couldn't afford to lose. Life or death, as they say. She knew of course that the heroes couldn't kill her. At least, that was what she was banking on. Archer had to keep assuring herself that the audience would accept her and want her to win. Why wouldn't they? She was the victim of their games and hatred. It was only fitting that they would sympathize.

However this wasn't the Elimination Chamber Festival. All of the people outside under the night sky were waiting to see her play her violin. She wasn't going to kill anyone. She was just going to play. She looked at her hands. Back before everything went wrong, I didn't have to worry about that. I would just play and my creator and myself would be loved. It was so simple, but now. She couldn't help but see tints of blood on her hands. She hadn't felt this in the park. There weren't that many people but… she knew in the back of her mind that it was wrong.

The smiles of the children made her feel slightly sick, but she kept that to herself. Her creator made her to make them happy but she wasn't a cute simple creation anymore. She was a murderer. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back.

It was Assassin but she had created a human illusion to herself. Now she was a was a well developed human woman in a white suit and had a long braided hair. "Stay strong, Archer. Don't get cold feet on us now."

Archer sighed, "I can't help it."

"Aww, where's that stuck up 'I can do no wrong' attitude you usually have?" Assassin said. "Should I go steal that Waver and bring him here to cheer you up?"

Archer blushed and glared at her, "You will do no such thing. I do not even like him that much." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Liar," Assassin giggled and then pulled Archer into a motherly hug. "You're going to do great, Archer. I know that much."

Archer smiled and returned the hug, "Thank you." She pulled back. She could feel her usual bout of confidence returning as her smile turned into her typical smirk. "Now excuse me, I have a concert to perform."

"Knock them dead," Assassin fist pumped.

"Which reminds me," Archer said. "Shouldn't you be spying on the other servants and masters?"

"And miss out on your big debut?" Assassin quirked an eyebrow. "No deal. You're my friend and a friend never abandons someone who needs them." Behinds her several illusionary flags and confetti shot out, all with encouraging words on them. "I'll be right here with you all the way."

The servant of the bow couldn't help but feel cheerier because of that. Archer nodded and went out in front of everyone. It made her feel nice to have someone to support her. She had Mamika before but… she pushed buttons she shouldn't have. It wasn't like Archer had planned to kill her. Okay, she was going to destroy all of reality but that was different. She ignored that small point of self hatred over that break down. It wouldn't do her any good to feel bad about things that she couldn't change besides her creator's untimely death. Anyways, she had her violin and bow in hand. Her fingers fidgeted over them. She was sure Assassin would enjoy this performance as well. She smiled and bowed before everyone before straightening herself up and getting into position. She closed her eyes and started to play. _'Setsuna… this is for you.'_

* * *

The late night air held the stench of uneasiness. Everything felt so lonely and in every shadow, something could be lurking that would love nothing better then to steal a little girl away. Rin couldn't help but slightly gulp as she moved through the alleyways. It may not have been the smartest thing to do, but her best friend was in danger. She was not going to let anything happen to her. So she put aside her fear and made to find her. She was a magus. They danced with death all the time. This was no different. She just hoped that she could get her friend and get out before the serial killer got her.

Rin kept to the shadows, using everything available to not be seen. Assassin had taught her a thing or two during her visits. She honestly missed the servant and secretly hoped to see her again before the end of the war. Given the fact that she hadn't been seen yet, her training had paid off. At first she didn't find anything useful, which honestly annoyed her greatly. In movies, the heroes would bump into the bad guys before long. That's just how they worked.

Thankfully for her, it was starting to happen like the movies. She saw a chipper man with orange hair, leading a child by the hand with him. Beside him was an extremely beautiful woman. An otherworldly, voluptuous beauty that would make any man, or woman if they bent that way, fall to their knees. Her green clothes, lipstick, and eyeliner just enhanced the image. She decided to follow them. Not just because they were creepy but because of the off look of the boy. He didn't seem to be all there.

When she kept up with them, she was surprised to see them with another kid. This just sealed the deal for her. She had to follow them. They could lead them to the murderer and the one who took her friend. Unfortunately for that plan, a cop decided to pull over and talk to them.

Rolling down his window, the cop stuck out his head. "Hey, don't you know you aren't supposed to have kids out this late? They could-"

He stopped all of a sudden when the woman looked into his eyes. As she walked over, Rin could see that the cop's eyes started to grow green.

"We're just having a pleasant outing, officer~" the woman purred. "Just drive off now. Bye-bye."

The cop slowly nodded, "Bye-bye." With that, he took off which caused the two remaining adults to chuckle.

"Ah yes," the man fist pumped. "You are so cool, Caster!"

"Shhh," the woman now known as Caster put a finger to his lips. "Be a good boy and shut up. We can't have anyone discovering us so soon. Not when we're away from our hideout."

"Oh yeah, that special throne of yours-"

Caster put her whole hand on his mouth, "Shut up." She hissed. Rin could see that her eyes took a snake like, green hue to them. Something about this throne was important to her, Rin noted. "Nobody should know until we have them right where we want them. Now be a good master and do as I say?"

"Aren't masters the ones that should be leading?"

Caster patted his cheek, "You are lucky you're cute or I'd have torn your mind to shreds."

"That sounds awesome," the man gave a happy go lucky smile. "Hey, can you teach me to do that?"

Caster stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Sure. Why not." With that said, they went on with the children in hand.

Rin looked down at her mana detector her father had given her. This would help her find where they were keeping the children and if she was quick enough, she could go in, get her friend, and get out. She just hoped it would be that simple. She ran as she finally got some sort of reading, making sure to keep to the shadows. Finally, she came to a long winding staircase. Getting curious, she moved her mana detector closer. The little girl let out a shout of surprise when a burst of mana came from the device. She was certain that this was the place. There was so much mana here.

So she steeled her nerves and started to descend. Every step felt like she was getting closer and closer to her possible death. A part of her wanted to run away and hide. She should have stayed with her mother. Yet, she couldn't do that. Her friend needed her. She balled up her fists. She would never just leave her friend behind. Friendship wasn't something you could throw away and abandon. She would get Kotone and make sure she was safe, even if she had to punch Caster and that man in the face to do it.

Finally she came to a dark room. Thankfully for her there were some glowing stones about so she could make out shapes and such easily enough. Rin moved forward and knocked her foot against something. That's when she saw a small girl laying face down on the ground. Gasping, she knelt down and tried to turn the girl over. "Come on. Are you… Kotone!" She smiled as she hugged her brown haired friend, but frowned as she pulled back to see her friend still out of it. Her friend had quite a bit of gook on herself and looked to see some green goo of some sort on the wall as though Kotone had fought out of it but hadn't enough energy for anything else.

That's when she looked about herself and screamed. Unlike Kotone, the other kids, and she spied an adult or two, were sticking to the walls by the same green goo. In fact, some of them were inside strange green chrysalis's. Rin thought it was something out of a science fiction novel she read a few times in the past. She gulped, unsure of what to do. Still, she resolved to get Kotone out of here and call the cops. They could help the rest.

"Well, well, well," Rin's eyes widened as she spun around to face Caster. The woman was smirking down at her with a hand on her hip. "Such a cute little girl. Did you lose your way?"

"I think she wants to help us," the man smiled down at her. "Isn't that nice of her."

Rin gulped and stood before Kotone, "Let her go."

Caster quirked her head to the side, "Do you think to order a queen around, human? If you are, then I would be glad to punish you for that misdeed. I can however be generous." She motioned to the door, "We were about to leave. If you want to live, you can depart."

"Not without Kotone," Rin stomped her foot. "She's my friend and friends don't leave each other behind."

Caster's left eye twitched slightly, "Friendship is a weakness, little one. It has no real power and one day it will fail you. Leave now and set aside this stupid notion of friendship. You are better off on your own."

"That's stupid!" Rin shouted, surprising Caster. "Having a true friend is better then going at it alone. My daddy talks a lot like you but…" She looked at Kotone before she curled her hands into fists, "I won't be like that. Not now, not ever." She raised her fists, "I am a magus but more importantly, I am her friend. Kotone is coming with me whether you like it or not."

Caster scowled as a green aura surrounded her, "Do you believe friendship will save you? That it could possibly defeat me?!"

"Yes!" Rin scowled. "Otherwise I would have ran, you ugly hag! Unlike you, I have a friend to draw strength from. I won't lose. So unless you want me to beat friendship into that stupid head of yours, get out of my way!" Rin wasn't thinking logically. Normally she would have run. A magus looks after their own, but Kotone was her friend. She was someone she'd protect because she deserved it.

Caster knew those eyes. She knew them all too well. They were hers. That stubborn mare that stood in her way and stopped her. Who took her hive. How dare she have those eyes! How dare she!

Caster's hands glowed with green, fiery magic. There was something in her eyes that made Rin almost regret her actions, "You are just like them! Those stupid ponies. Well I'll kill you right here and now and prove how pitiful friendship is. When I get my wish I'll do the same to them! So thank you for being a practice run, you RAT!" Caster brought her hand up to cast a spell on the girl.

Before she could do anything, something crashed through the wall. Out of said hole jumped a large, red armored rat that swung a large jagged red sword at Caster. Caster moved out of the way of a lethal strike but it still left a gash on her side.

Caster cried out in pain and surprise before she glared down at the creature before her, "Berserker? How dare you interrupt my attempted murder!"

"Berserker is the one who will murder-kill tonight," a mad chuckle escaped the large, humanoid rat.

Caster just hissed and shot a ball of green magic to Berserker. He ducked and rushed forward to strike again. The moment he would have hit her, Caster burst into green flames. Berserker's sword was caught in a pair of black jaws. Rin gasped as she saw Caster's true form. An insectoid horse like creature filled with holes. Caster growled and jerked the sword to the side, sending Berserker into a wall.

Berserker actually righted himself in the air and hit the wall with his feet. Pushing himself forward, he launched himself at Caster who put up a shield to deflect the blow.

"Do you think you can slay me, Berserker?" Caster laughed. "I am a queen! I am you ruperior. I am unstoppable!"

"You are annoying!" Berserker snarled and charged again. Once more, Caster blocked the blow with a shield and tried to hit him with a spell. Berserker dodged it with his swift footwork and tried to strike again, only hitting a wall.

Rin scrunched up her face as the battle went on. She noticed something about Caster as the battle was taking place. The two combatants having torn up half the shop. Thankfully, aside from Kotone and herself, most of the people were on the other side of it and were still fine. As for Caster, she was agitated as she dropped her shield again to fire. Rin gasped as her eyes widened, "Berserker. Caster can't defend and attack at the same time!"

Caster turned her head to her, "Shut up!"

Berserker took the initiative and slashed at Caster. Caster reared back, gaining a large gash across her chest before smashing her hooves into the ground, and causing a magical shockwave that threw everyone back and away from her.

"You hurt me twice," Caster growled. "It won't happen a third time!"

"Oh yes-yes," Berserker cackled, eyeing her with a mad glint. "Two misses. Only need one to kill. The next one will kill-slay you!"

"Then try again and fail again, Berserker." Caster growled, her horn lighting up to cast another spell. "I will end you here and now!"

"I don't think so!" The two servants turned their heads to see Rider walk into the room. His sword was drawn as he glared at Caster. "Your reign of villainy ends here."

"At the very least come up with something original if you want to face me," Caster deadpanned. "Either way, I am thankful that you two would come here. It saves me the trouble of killing you later."

"Well if you're so confident then come get me," Rider smirked as he got into a battle stance.

"No-No!" Berserker hopped on his furry feet in anger. "My battle. My kill! She is mine!"

"I'm willing to share if you are," Rider chuckled.

Caster looked between Rider and Berserker. She chuckled, "The Grail obviously knew who to choose to be my opponents. Such simpletons." Before the other two could react, a burst of magic sent everyone flying back. Rin held Kotone close to her as to not let her friend get hurt.

Caster snarled and charged the downed Rider. Thinking faster as Caster was atop him now, he shouted, " _Thrysta vindr!"_ The large burst of air sent Caster flying up and smashing into a staircase above him.

Caster looked down and snarled. She used her buzzing insect wings to fly up, "We shall take this outside, Rider. I think-" She was cut off when she, finally outside, was smacked away by the dragon Saphira.

Rider smiled and waved, "Thanks."

"Not a probably, Eragon." Saphira chuckled through their mind link. "I'll take care of Caster. Just leave her to me." With that the dragon took off after the servant.

Rider wasn't really worried about her. She was a dragon after all. Even a servant would be wary of them, especially if said dragon was tied to a servant already. He turned to Rin and Kotone, "You're lucky I was out for a nighttime flight. I'll get you out safely."

Berserker got in between them, "No-No, my master wishes to see them safe. Yes-yes, Berserker will take them to him like he wants me to." He snarled, "For now."

Rider scowled, "I don't think I trust children in your care, Berserker. Please let's be civil and let me help them. I can blend in with the humans of this world much better than you can."

Berserker narrowed his eyes and brandished his sword, "They are coming with Berserker."

"Please step aside. I don't want to fight you." Rider moved into a defensive stance.

"Funny," Berserker grinned. "Berserker does." With that said, Berserker gave out a battle cry and charged. His sword met Rider's as the servant of mounts blocked the servant of madness's strike. Berserker moved his other sword to attack, but Rider was quicker. Rider tried to slash his opponent's shoulder, but Berserker moved out of striking range.

He struck again from the side but Rider parried it. He pushed back the sword, making a sweeping motion to lop off Berserker's head. Berserker surprisingly leaned back just as the sword came at him, so the blad missed the rat. He pulled back and slashed at Rider's midsection. He jumped back, gritting his teeth. He looked down to see that Berserker had easily cut through his enchanted armor. Thankfully, it was only a shallow cut.

"So that sword of yours," Rider spoke. "It can cut through any armor, right?"

"Dwarf Gouger is the best sword," Berserker cackled. "No armor can stop it!" He jumped forward to strike him again.

Rin couldn't help but stare in awe at the two servants before her. They moved with such speed and power that no mage could possibly try and match them. They could wipe out a ton of magi with just this bit of skill and that wasn't even including Rider's magic.

"Well seems I've outstayed my welcome," she heard the man from earlier say. She looked over to see that he was trying to sneak up the stairs.

"Hey!" Rin shouted. She stood up and glared at him. "Stop right there!"

The man chuckled and turned to them, "Oh right, I better take a couple of souvenirs." He reached out with a bracelet wearing arm, "Do you want to come play with me, little girl."

"No!" She slapped the hand away and stomped on his foot.

The man yelped and then growled. He grabbed her by the arm, "That wasn't very nice."

Rin was about to speak when her detector started to go off. She gasped when she saw his bracelet, knowing it was magical. She figured it must be the thing controlling all of the kids right now. So she decided to try and take her mana and overload it.

"Whoa!" The man cried, smiling. "A little magus. Cool, but that's not going to be enough little girl." With that said, the mana around her hands turned green. A sickly aura started to take over and all thoughts and reasons started to evaporate. It felt like she was drowning on dry land. It felt sick and wrong on every manageable level.

Yet she couldn't help but glance at Kotone. _'Kotone…. Kotone…. No, I can't let her be taken away. NO ONE TAKES MY FRIENDS AWAY FROM ME! NO ONE!'_ That's when her mana started to take control again. Her anger, fear, and everything else poured into the bracelet.

"What?" The man cried before it shattered, sending him to the ground. "Oh she's going to hate me for this." With that said, he started to run up the stairs. Luckily for him, both servants were too preoccupied with fighting to pay much attention to his escape.

Kotone started to groan, "R-Rin?"

"Kotone!" Rin smiled and raced over to hug her friend. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yeah," Kotone gasped as she saw Berserker jumped onto a counter and try and slash downwards at Rider. The servant of the mount blocked and tried to slash upwards, but every strike was pushed away with Berserker's second sword while his main one, Dwarf Gouger, would try and slash him. "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Rin honestly answered.

Rider meanwhile was having a hard time. Berserker wasn't as fast as he was but he was incredibly more nimble. As well, Berserker's two swords complimented each other and made attacking him difficult. Hence why Rider hadn't scored as many cuts or slashes on his opponent as had Berserker. He would make a note to watch out for it in a future battle. He wasn't overly worried. His first battles were usually against him and he always did improve by the second, but the goal here was surviving and getting all of these children to safety. It didn't help that he could sense that Saphira was having a bit of trouble with Caster outside. He was thankful that makeshift boundary field he had been able to create made sure the normal people of the city wouldn't notice anything until everything was done.

Berserker gave a number cry and jumped at him with a spinning slash. Rider blocked it but the forced knocked him back and nearly off his feet. Berserker landed on his feet and his next blow smashed against his sword, throwing his arm to the side and the sword out of his hand. Berserker grinned as he thrust out his Dwarf Gouger to skewer him.

The only thing that saved Rider at the moment was his elf-like reflexes. He swerved out of the way as the blade merely slashed his side and thrust out his hand, " _Jierda!"_ The spell allowed him to hit harder, breaking pieces of Berserker's breast armor and sending him flying into a wall.

The servant of madness groaned for a couple of seconds before righting himself. His glare was filled with nothing but hate and madness. He gave a hate filled cry and charged. Rider moved quickly and leaped over to his sword. Berserker was faster and made ready to skewer him before he stopped. Rider stared at the servant with his sword at hand, only to see that Berserker seemed shaken. His eyes widened as he realized something must have happened to the servant's master. Wanting to use this circumstance he charged and made ready to end his opponent.

Unfortunately for him, a large black furry mass of muscle smashed into him and knocked him into the wall. "Master, are you alright?"

Berserker shook his head and glared at the larger rat, "Ska, you stupid-idiot. Berserker had him where he wanted him." He wavered, almost falling over if Ska hadn't caught him.

"You're hurt."

Berserker shook his head, "No-No. It must be that infernal master. Stupid-stupid master."

Ska picked him up, "We should go before Rider gets back up."

Berserker snarled and struggled weakly, "No-No. Berserker-" He cringed, "Stupid-stupid master. Get the little man-thing."

With that said, Ska quickly grabbed Rin and Kotone with him as well much to the little gil's protests and ran for it.

"Stop!" Rider made to run after them but looked at all the other people still stuck in the green gook. He gritted his teeth, realizing that he couldn't just leave them be. "Damnit. Saphira, are you alright?"

"She's gone," he could hear Saphira growl on the other end of his mental link.

"We'll get her next time," Rider said. "Just keep on the lookout if she returns. I'll get the civilians out."

* * *

Caster was slammed into the ground. The dragon hadn't been too kind when grabbing her and throwing her around, so she had blasted it in the face. That had made it let her go though it still slammed her into the ground. Getting up, she snarled up at the dragon. "Dragon. Such simple creatures. You would do well to know your place when in the presence of a queen."

"I hardly find you befitting of such a title," the dragon answered her telepathically. At that, Caster made sure to block her mind off from any probing magic. "So please, die like the bug you are."

Caster's eyes widened, "Bug… you called me a bug." Her magical aura increased. She was thankful she had feasted beforehand or she doubted she could actually take on a dragon. "You will die!"

The dragon roared and charged. Just as she was about to tear Caster to shreds, Caster's form changed in a blaze of fiery magic. Smacking her to the side, now stood a giant scorpion, fly monster. Its large mouth gaped at her, showing off jagged dragger like teeth that looked like it could actually bite into her. Its legs were jagged as well, to which Saphira the dragon knew that they could potentially pierce her hide.

The transformed Caster gave an inhuman shriek and charged. Saphira answered with a bellow and let loose a stream of fire. Caster screamed in pain but didn't let up, smashing into the dragon and knocking her to the ground. Raising one of her jagged legs, the servant of magic tried to skewer the dragon's head. Saphira slashed the leg away and used her wings to push her up and Caster away. Rolling onto her feet, she growled at the enemy servant and then roared.

Caster returned it and the two magical beings clashed again. Caster tried to slash at her, but Saphira parried it with one of her paws before snapping at the enemy. Pulling back, Caster screeched again only to be met with a face full of fire. Shrieking in pain, Caster swiftly spun around and slammed her tail into the dragon's side.

Saphira let out a grunt of pain before throwing herself at the other creature. Smashing into her, they rolled onto the ground. Each one slashing and biting at the other. Unfortunately for both, neither could get at their opponent's neck. They slashed and smacked any such strike away only managing to inflict minor injuries around their legs. Saphira got a lucky strike with her claws, raking them across Caster's face and almost taking out an eye.

Caster gave a roar of indignation and snapped her jaws onto Saphira's shoulder, just below her neck. The servant of magic pushed her to the ground, pinning her in place Saphira cried out and tried to push the opposing creature off of her. She slashed, bit, and everything else she could think of. The insectoid monster Caster refused to let go. Her teeth cut through the dragon's thick scale and hide easily enough as though she had transformed them into the perfect cutting utensils.

Saphira's eyes widened when she realized she was growing weaker. She looked down to see that Caster was glowing lightly. She was feeding on her magical energy. If she kept this up, she would die and disappear, leaving Eragon alone. That stopped her from moving. _'Eragon? Alone? No, No. Never. He can't live without me.'_ That was the bond dragon riders shared with their mounts. They were tied to each other and lived for each other. She couldn't imagine a life without him and she wouldn't put him into such a position where he had to live without her. _'If she wants my magic so badly, then let her have it!'_

Summoning the magic within her, Saphira let it smash into Caster. The servant of magic gave out a yelp before the dragon finally threw her off. She gave her a torrent of flames that burned Caster's side and let her claws gouge out huge chunks of flesh from one of Caster's limbs.

Caster gave a cry of surprise and back away, but Saphira wouldn't let her leave. She pressed on, biting and clawing at Caster. This time, her attacks were getting through. Caster's body was littered with burns and bleeding wounds. Saphira had her own share, but she was a dragon. She could live through them easily enough.

"Caster!" A male voice called out.

Saphira cast a small glance towards the orange haired human coming towards them. Once she spied the command seals on his hand, she instantly knew this was Caster's master. She would kill him right then and there and be done with this monster. Unfortunately for her, Caster was having none of that. The servant of magic gave a cry of rage and let one of her jagged legs rake over Saphira's chest. The dragon roared in pain before Caster's long tail slammed her into the ground.

Caster made a run for it, turning back into her original self with a burst of magic. She turned back to Saphira, "This isn't over!" With that said, she teleported herself and her master away.

Saphira growled, angered that she hadn't been able to finish off Caster right then and there. She was right in her grasp.

"Saphira," she heard Eragon talk to her. "Are you alright?"

"She's gone," she said bitterly.

"We'll get her next time," Eragon reassured her. The gentle tone he always carried soothed her anger. "Just keep on the lookout if she returns. I'll get the civilians out."

Saphira gave a sigh of relief. At the very least they accomplished something this night. She was honestly surprised by Caster's power. She could actually change her shape at will and turned into such a monster. She hoped she could finish her off before she decided to turn into a dragon. She was not keen on fighting another dragon if she could help it.

* * *

 **This took longer then expected, but what can you do. College finals are coming up so I'm thankful I got something out. I wanted to change things up with this episode and drawing on a bit of King of Beast's story with a clash here, I thought it could be cool to show off Berserker's skill as well as Caster's abilities. Not to say that Saphira and Rider aren't cool. They are. I hope you enjoyed the fight and please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated. Until next time, take care.**


	22. Chapter 22

Caster was seething once again. Her ever loyal changelings, wise to her anger, had taken the precaution of keeping out of her sight. They had learned that dealing with the matriarch when she was angry was suicide. So they kept to the shadows, watching and hoping she would calm down. Sometimes it would take hours or even days for that to happen. However this wasn't one of those times.

Instead Caster was laying on her throne. The queen had her eyes closed as Ryuunosuke brushed her mane. She seemed oddly at peace except for the scowl that tainted her lips. A part of her felt disgusted that she was allowing a human to touch her in such a manner. Yet she didn't voice or show that small feeling. Instead she felt calm and at peace. This human seemed to understand her so she would tolerate him. Besides, being brushed felt relaxing. "I cannot believe those brats thought to defeat us in our own base. How impudent of them. I am a queen. They should know not to disturb me."

"Well the world is full of jerks," Ryuunosuke spoke. "They don't know when to just leave people alone. I mean, they took so many of our art projects. That was mean of them."

"Yes it was," Caster snorted and growled as she glared off into the darkness. "They really don't know how to treat me. No one does. They are all simple morons that care nothing more than themselves. They should be bowing to me. I am the ultimate lifeform and yet they continue to oppose me."

"Well it wouldn't be fun if it was that easy," Ryuunosuke said. "While they are jerks, we all need our critics if we want to improve or we might just get stagnant."

Casterblinked in confusion, "So you're saying that we need to have opponents in order to be better?"

Ryuunosuke nodded earnestly, "Yeah. Now we know what we did wrong and we can do better the next time they try and ruin our fun. I'm sure you can think of something really clever."

Caster blushed slightly and looked away from him. She wasn't used to such praise without it being forced. "Thank you," she said before smirking. "But it wasn't much of a setback anyways. We have enough as is and we can always get more. I think we're almost ready to 'surprise' our guests soon enough."

"So you going to talk with that Kirei fellow again about it?"

Caster nodded, "Of course. If all goes well, he'll become the thorn in our enemies' sides that allows us to win this war."

* * *

Kariya paced back and forth in his hiding place. He gripped his fists and glared at everything around him. His insect familiars buzzed around, obviously affected by his bad demeanor. The skaven left with him gave him a wide berth. While they were more than capable of killing him, skaven were notorious for their cowardice. It also didn't help that their true master would kill them horribly if they did anything to the human.

Kariya didn't pay them any mind. They were cannon fodder after all. He didn't like to think that, but he really didn't care about them when it came down to it. He still thought Berserker, this Queek Headtaker, was a horrible individual. The other skaven were no better. The only one he actually did somewhat like was Ska. Out of all of them he was the only one he could talk to. Of course, that's why he sent him after his master.

His insect familiars had seen Rin Tohsaka wandering around the city alone. They had detected some magic about and that made him nervous. Rin was still family and he cared deeply for her just as he did for Sakura. He would not let anything happen to her just because her parents were being neglectful. That went more so to their father, but he was biased when it came to their mother, Aoi. He still loved her so much and, if possible, they could be together again. He knew that was a fool's hope, but it was a hope he would cling to regardless of whatever was said. So for the love of his life and for a little girl who had done no wrong, he would do his best to save them. So he sent Berserker to go get her and Ska to make sure he didn't screw this up.

The moment his crest worms inside his body started to squirm however, he knew something was wrong. He fell to the ground, rolling about in pain before he his the wall. He tried to use it to right himself, but the pain became too immense. He felt them eating away at his flesh, threatening to shred him to fragments. His fingers clawed at the ground as he gasped and groaned. He didn't scream. The pain was so bad that he couldn't even do that.

Then it stopped and Kariya weakly gasped and panted. He sat himself up against the wall and stared at the entrance. He knew that Berserker was still alive from whatever fight he had gotten himself into. A part of him was afraid to see him return but as long as he brought Rin back safe and sound it was alright.

So he sat there for a while. A long while that he didn't dare guess how long it lasted. He was just thankful that the pain was dissipating away to a manageable level. That's when heard the clawed feet scraping along the ground as it got closer. Berserker was back.

He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Ska with Berserker over one shoulder and carrying two girls with him as well. He was relieved to see Rin alright but surprised by the other little girl. Kotone he believed her name was. He remembered their friends after all since Rin never did stop talking about her.

"Girls?" Kariya grunted as he tried to keep himself awake. "Are you okay?"

"Uncle Kariya?" Rin spoke as Ska let her and the other two down. She and her friend quickly went to his side. "Uncle Kariya! What happened to you?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Kotone asked, obviously worried.

Kariya gave them a weak smile, "I'm alright. Just tired is all." He turned his head to Berserker when he heard his servant's growls.

Berserker shakingly kept his balance. It was obvious that Kariya's condition had affected him. His power would quickly return shortly. The servant of madness glared at him, "You, man-thing. You made Berserker lose!" He brandished Dwarf-Gouger, looking ready to plunge the jagged sword into his summoner.

"Wait," Kariya held up a hand. "I'm alright. It wasn't my fault."

"Berserker has been denied his heads!" Berserker snarled, slamming his foot into the ground in irritation. "Berserker wants-needs his heads, man-thing. You summoned-brought me here. You are weak like all man-things!"

"You'll have your heads," Kariya scowled, grunting as his pain returned slightly. "Just wait, okay? We need to recuperate before we take on another servant. You take a lot out of me."

Rin's eyes widened, "Uncle, are you in the war too?" Kariya hesitantly nodded, "Are you… are you going to hurt daddy?"

Kariya was silent for a moment. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted nothing more then to kill Tokiomi. The bastard had taken everything from him. He wouldn't show him any mercy. However, he couldn't tell Rin that. Not now, not ever. She still loved her father, as much as he loathed to admit. No matter what he did, she would love him. Sakura… he wasn't so sure she would agree. He could already see the two sisters, once so loving, would come to hate each other. He would make sure that never happened.

Kariya gave her a weak smile, "Nah, I won't hurt him. He'll be cross with me later, but he'll live."

Rin smiled before Kotone spoke up, "What war are you talking about?"

Rin looked to Kariya who nodded. The little girl took her friend away from them to tell the truth. There was no purpose in hiding it now from her. As long as nobody knew that Kotone knew, she would be safe. Magi are supposed to kill people like Kotone, but thankfully for her, Kariya thought magi were immoral assholes.

Berserker walked over to him and nudged his side with his foot, causing Kariya to grit his teeth. "You are hurt. Where is medicine-healer?"

"I don't need it."

Berserker narrowed his eyes, "Berserker needs you alive, man-thing. He will get you a medicine-healer no matter what." Before Kariya could say anything more, Berserker darted out of the cave. "Come. Ska stays though." Several skaven charged after him, leaving Ska and the rest to guard the little girls and Kariya.

Kariya narrowed his eyes as he watched the fleeing servant of madness. He knew. He just knew that his servant would do something terrible to get whatever he wanted. It's just that he was hesitant to use his command seals just yet. Berserker was the type of servant that made him nervous so he would save them for when he absolutely knew he was going overboard. He looked back at Rin and Kotone. He would care for them right now till he could contact Aoi. Then everything would be alright.

* * *

All the servants and masters of the Kiritsugu alliance were gathered together around a large table. Irisviel was passing out drinks to them as they were going over the situation. Kiritsugu had also turned on the TV, showcasing Archer performing.

"I didn't take Tokiomi for the showman type," Keyneth sneered. "A waste of time and resources, if I have to say so."

"I don't know about that, master." Lancer smiled as he looked at the performance. "I think it's rather pleasant."

"It doesn't matter if it's pleasant or not," Kiritsugu interrupted before the conversation could go any further. "Tokiomi isn't a fool. He has several more acts planned for Archer over the course of the week. He's up to something."

"Then what shall we do about it?" Saber asked.

"I vote against blowing up the theaters," Beast grumbled. She was still sore about losing her fancy hotel room without even seeing it.

"That wouldn't work even if I tried," Kiritsugu answered. "I honestly doubt Tokiomi would show up himself to these events. He'd be a sitting duck if he did that. No, we'll just have to keep an eye on this. At best, this might give us a chance to strike him when he's in his lair. From the reports I've been able to gather thanks to Maiya," she nodded in affirmation. "Berserker tried to attack him but Archer fended him off. That means his defenses aren't as perfect as he would like them to be, foolish Assassin plots aside."

"I feel wary of attacking another servant's master," Saber frowned slightly. "I still believe we should focus on finding Caster."

"Really?" Kiritsugu raised an eyebrow. "You would trust the word of Assassin so easily? I don't. Besides, we don't know where she is. Trying to find her would be a waste of our resources. The servants and masters we actually know of are our biggest concerns."

Saber slammed her fist into the table, "Master! You can't brush off the deaths of so many innocents so easily. I trust Assassin and I've heard of all the disappearances and deaths that have been happening lately. It is far too much of a coincidence to brush off. We must find Caster, now."

"Besides," Beast spoke up. "There are three of us and you can send out your little familiars to check where they could be. Working together, I think we can find Caster quickly enough. I say we go with Saber's idea."

Lancer nodded, "The death of children weighs heavily on my heart. No more. We must stop her madness now."

Keyneth sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, before stealing himself. "I can't believe I am saying this, but he is right. This Caster is besmirching the good name of Magus everywhere. He must be brought to justice. I will gladly do it myself if given the opportunity."

"Aint no mass murderer getting away on my watch," Joseph spoke up with a firm nod.

Kiritsugu scowled, "When we agreed to this union, I believed you all knew the stakes we were in. This isn't a normal war." He gestured to Beast, "She is a prime example of that. A Beast class servant has never been summoned before. Neither an Avenger. There are far too many variables being thrown about. We can't just go blindly chasing after objectives until we know for certain we can achieve them. Caster can wait."

"Kiritsugu," Irisviel put a warm hand on his shoulder. "I hate to say this, but I do agree with Saber on this one. Perhaps we can come to an agreement?"

Kiritsugu wanted to argue, but he knew he was outvoted. He sighed, "Very well, we'll search for Caster but if the chance arises, we will take out any of the other masters." He looked to Maiya, "Maiya, I want you to search any and all possible locations that might have any clues to Caster's whereabouts. We need to find her quickly and be done with this so we can focus on the other servants and masters."

Maiya nodded, "I understand, sir." With that she departed from the room.

"Are you happy?"

"Keyneth is never happy," Sola-Ui quipped with a smirk, causing Keyneth to scowl slighlty.

"Well that's plain as day," Beast giggled into her open hand. "Although he is quite relaxed with you around, Sola-Ui. Perhaps you should help relieve him of his stress~"

Sola-Ui's face turned as red as her hair, "Wh-What? No. I mean, I'm not a fiance and…" She buried her face into her hands. Keyneth didn't say anything, but the light blush on his face and far away look told them all enough of his thoughts on the matter.

Irisviel laughed, "Oh that takes me back. Remember when we were engaged?"

"You wouldn't let me out of your bedroom," Kiritsugu grumbled.

"Not true," Irisviel pointed out. "There was also the car. Besides, were you complaining?" Kiritsugu's perturbed grumbles just made her giggle. The others couldn't share her enthusiasm with their own chuckles, making Kiritsugu once again regret this alliance.

* * *

Kirei couldn't help but notice his master's mood. He was simultaneously agitated yet enthralled. He never would have thought to see the combination play out in him but there it was. Tokiomi was currently watching his servant's performance with rapt attention. He had to admit. Archer was quite good with violin.

"If she were a normal woman," Tokiomi said. "I would get rich off her performances."

"But aren't you already rich?"

"Richer," Tokiomi corrected. "But no. She isn't any ordinary woman and that is what frightens me."

Kirei couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at that confusing statement, "Is she not a strong servant? I remember you praising her not that long ago."

"Yes and I still do," Tokiomi continued to keep his gaze locked on the TV screen. "Archer's current strength puts her firmly as one of the strongest fighters in this war. Only Rider so far can hope to match her and that is if he can catch her off guard. Yet that is only at her current power level. This simple performance will allow her to be even more powerful. I've used my contacts to help spread word of her and soon enough, TV's across several stations in the country and perhaps a few others will broadcast Archer. Within a week, she assures me she will be unstoppable if my contacts can be trusted."

"It sounds as if she will be perfect for your cause. I fail to see any sort of problem."

Tokiomi held up the hand with his command seals, "I know. I shouldn't, not with these and the extra ones that Ruler has. Even if she becomes strong enough to resist one, I still have a number to control her when it comes time to kill her. However, I just fear how strong she can become if this is just her starting point."

"I see," Kirei knew Tokiomi was right to fear his servant. There had been incidents of servants killing their masters. Some of them were strong enough to even resist their command seals. It was extremely rare but there had only been three Grail wars before them. It wouldn't be impossible to think that more powerful servants would routinely come into play.

Tokiomi's phone started to ring that very moment. He and most magi didn't really like modern technology. They were a strange lot, but his wife had insisted he'd get a phone. The man awkwardly picked out his phone from his pocket. He scrunched up his face, trying to figure out how to answer it. Kirei sighed, knowing he had to do pretty much everything for him. He took the phone and pushed the right button before giving it back to his master.

Tokiomi put it to his ear, "Who is this?... Aoi? What are you… what do you mean she's missing?!" He quickly stood up. "Fine. I'll handle it. Just remain calm. I said remain calm! I will handle this!" With that he closed the phone and turned to Kirei. "Rin is missing. I want you to send Assassin to retrieve her."

Kirei bowed his head, "I assure you. I will-"

"I don't care," Tokiomi scowled as he cut him off. "Just get her back safely. Maybe that blasted servant of yours will be of some use. You've been using her poorly so far in this war and have failed to control her antics. I am getting tired of it all. Just get it done now!" With that he stormed out of the room, not noticing the intense glare that Kirei was giving him.

"My, my, my," he heard Caster's voice. He turned to face the servant of magic. "To think you would allow him to talk to you like that. I thought you would have more of a spine."

"He is my master," Kirei scowled. "What are you doing here, Caster?"

"I just wanted to talk," Caster pouted. "I missed you."

"I highly doubt that."

Caster put a hoof to her chest, "You wound me, Kirei. I do actually care about you." She moved closer to stare him in the eyes, "You interest me and that's something I have to applaud you for doing. Not many spark my interest."

"I don't really care about what sparks your interest," Kirei shot back at her. He knew that he could call Assassin to him with his command seal but he reminded himself that he couldn't with her so near. She's kill him quickly.

"I think you should," Caster grinned. "Because someone needs to help you realize who you really are. I am glad I do," she was so close to him now. "You're afraid of it, but you don't have to be. You don't have to allow people like that Tokiomi to push you around and deny you your true self."

"He does not deny me."

"Then why does he deny you Kiritsugu?" Caster chuckled as Kirei's eyes widened. "I know of that obsession and I can help you with that as well. Maybe you'll find your answers then and when you do, I will be waiting."

"You sound as if I will become like you."

"Of but that's because you will," Caster's eyes gleamed before she started to look around the room. "I see it in your heart. How you act and everything else about you. You are a cold killer and you revel in it and why not? Killing is someone's pleasure. You do it to save lives. Others do it simply to end them. They both achieve the same results but one of them has their sense of righteousness. That won't help you in the real world and you know that all too well."

Kirei swept his arm to the side, "Enough Caster. We're done for today."

Caster sighed, "Very well." She moved to leave before catching sight of a picture frame. "Who is the charming woman?"

"She was my wife," Kirei stiffly spoke as memories of her and their life together flashed before his very eyes.

Caster smirked, "Well that certainly helps things~" With that, Caster was gone in a teleportation spell.

Kirei was all alone, again left with Caster's voice.

* * *

 **Don't worry everyone. The big fight between the servants and Caster should be up between 2-5 chapters depending on how I write this. I'm sorry if you find this too slow paced, but I find it my most comfortable pace and it helps me achieve a better grasp of the characters. I hope you are all enjoying this so far and please leave a comment as they greatly help me. Until next time, take care.**


	23. Chapter 23

Himari didn't usually do late night shifts. She avoided them like the plague, but she was a doctor. Sometimes she had to in order to get her job done. In most cases, it was because of a patient suffering. A surgery was usually involved. Tonight however, it wasn't anything like that. Instead she was simply going over some case files in her office, cleaning and organizing them. She didn't have any time to do it earlier that day and it was best that she got everything done sooner rather than later.

She sighed. It was a rather lonely job. Not that she didn't have friends. She did, but not that many and often she had to cancel plans because of her job. Getting a boyfriend was even more out of the question. Besides she found herself quite plain in the beauty department. She didn't let that nag at her though since she was focused on her career more than anything.

Her thoughts of boredom were pushed to the side when she heard someone knocking on the door. She furrowed her brow and stood up, "Is it that janitor again? How many times does he need to clean this place in one night?" She opened the door, "Listen, I…" Her eyes widened when she saw who was behind the door. At that moment, she was more focused on what it was.

Right before her was a large human sized rat. It was wearing jagged red armor with several spikes on its back. What scared her the most was on those spikes were a number of skulls and a few hands. The rat was smiling at her which creeped her out even more. The only reason she hadn't done anything was because of how absurd this whole thing was. She must have fallen asleep and was dreaming.

The rat smiled and waved at her. The other hand was held behind his back like a child trying to hide something from their parents, "Hello man-thing fixer-helper." The rat, she identified as male, spoke. He furrowed his brow. "Or is it doctor. Berserker finds your words strange."

Himari gulped, "Wh-What are you doing here?" She didn't scream. This was probably just a strange dream.

"My summoner is sick," the rat said. "Berserker needs your help, man-thing. You can help him, yes-yes."

"How did you know you needed me?"

The rat's smile grew bigger. He pulled his other hand to his front. In his paw was the still bleeding severed head of the janitor, "He told me. He thought you were smart and pretty. Berserker doesn't know about the pretty thing and man-things are stupid. Still, Berserker needs you right now."

HImari's eyes widened as she stared at the head in his paws. The rat was inspecting it like it was the most important thing in his world right now… until he huffed, grew bored and threw it behind him. Her mouth opened. A scream bubbled in her throat.

A sword was held up against her chest, "No screaming, man-thing. Come now and you get to live-breath. That sounds fair-just, yes-yes."

Himari gulped. This could have been a dream. If it was, she would just wake up any moment. Hey if this was a dream, she could take on this rat no problem. Yet she stopped herself from doing anything brash. This didn't feel like a dream. It felt so real and she didn't remember falling asleep any time soon. She had to go with the rat. If this was a dream, it will be over soon. If it wasn't, she would rather live then die at the hands of a giant rat.

* * *

"Okay, after me. You're doing great so far, Sakura!" A small and adorable voice said inside the little, drab room.

Sakura was smiling. Not a fake smile that she had tried to sell her grandfather with, but a real one. She never dared to wear one around the house. It just didn't… evoke happiness and her grandfather seemed to like seeing her miserable. She thought he hated her with how he treated her. Now she felt she didn't have to worry about that. Right now in particular she was playing a violin with a little chibi version of Archer near her.

Chibi Archer was so cute~ Sakura couldn't help but cuddle with her now and again. The little Archer was left with her when Archer had to depart. She was to help Sakura get better with her music and to keep her company. It seemed that she hated Sakura's place of residence almost as much as she did. So she was thankful for that. The earing she wore and Berserker's visits were also very nice but the two didn't seem to know the other came now and again. She hoped that they'd get along when it happened.

Her fingers played out on the violin, practicing her motions. She hadn't been able to do a whole lot but she had put her whole heart and soul into this. Hours upon hours she had been set on playing the violin. It was basically her only means of joy at this present time so she focused on it more than anything.

" _I still do not see why you play this thing so much,"_ a scratchy and old voice talked to her. At first the voice had scared her, but apparently the 'skull' earring had the soul of an old rat in it. He was company as well even if he was grouchy most of the time.

"It's for practice," Chibi Archer shot back. It had surprised the old rat, who she had come to know as Sleek Sharpwit, that the Chibi Archer had heard him. Apparently no one except the wearer was supposed to. Still, it seemed he preferred the both of them to Berserker's company or as he liked to call him, Queek Headtaker.

" _Practice, bah."_ Sleek shot back. _"She should be practicing important things, yes-yes. Important things like being a good warlord."_

"She is a little girl, not a rat."

" _If that stupid-dumb creature gave me to her, then I will treat her as a rat like me, yes-yes."_

"Hey," Sakura spoke up. "No fighting. You both promised you would stop doing that." She heard the two grumbling before she started to play again.

It was at that moment that the door opened up. Sakura turned, hoping that it was her Uncle or one of the servants. In the door was none other then her grandfather and he didn't look happy. She shivered underneath his stare, unwilling to look him in the eye. Her change in demeanor seemed to placate the old man.

"Sakura," Zoukon spoke to her. "How many times have I told you to keep it down? I am an old man. I need my rest."

"I'm sorry, grandfather." Sakura whimpered, moving back slightly. "I'll try to keep it down for you. I promise you that."

Zoukon nodded. His gaze turned towards her violin. His eyes narrowed and that made Sakura whimper all the more. He held out a hand, "Give me the violin. You don't need it right now."

"Hey," Chibi Archer zoomed up into his face. "She was practicing. Why don't you go down to that spooky basement of yours to sleep, old man."

Zoukon scoffed and swatted her out of his way, causing her to give a short cry as she tumbled through the air. "You are merely an illusion and I will not be talked to like that by a mere illusion. No Sakura, give me the violin."

Sakura gave a small cry of fright at seeing her companion being treated like that. She raced over and picked her up in her free hand. "Are you alright?"

The Chibi Archer nodded, "Yeah, I'll live."

" _He is stronger than you, little man-thing."_ Sleek whispered into her ear. _"Give it to him now and plan your revenge. Be careful. Old-things are a very tricky-smart bunch, yes-yes. I speak-squeak from experience."_

Sakura nodded, both trusting his words and hoping that Zoukon wouldn't find another reason to hurt her Chibi friend. She held up her violin. Zoukon smirked as he reached down to take it from her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Archer's voice came from behind Zoukon. The pair turned towards the livid Archer. A sword was clenched firmly in her right hand. "If you wish to keep your home intact, let her keep that violin."

Zoukon scowled and turned his body and attention precisely on her, "You may be a servant, and a Tokiomi servant at that, but you are not one to have authority over me. I am Zoukon, the master of this house. You will show me the proper respect I deserve."

Archer tilted her head and a sardonic smile etched its way onto her face, "Is that so? A miserable god like you is not even worth my time talking to. In fact, in most circumstances you would be nothing. However, you have a little girl under your employ. So you have been elevated from nothing to an annoyance."

"An annoyance?" Zoukon's teeth ground against each other, his power flaring. The next words died on his lips as a sword cut his right cheek.

Archer held up a hand and another sword materialized into it. Her smirk set Zoukon's rage to flaming anger, "Please, you're playing in the big leagues now, fragile god. Now leave me be or I will make you regret it."

Zoukon glared at her for a moment before he departed.

Once he closed the door, Archer turned a sweet smile down at Sakura. "Now, how are you little one?"

Sakura smiled up at her brightly, "I'm doing well, thank you for asking."

Archer chuckled and patted her head, "No problem. Now let's see what you've learned since I've been away."

* * *

Berserker was rather pleased with himself. He had gotten the healer no problem and soon enough his summoner would be healed. That way he wouldn't have to worry about freezing up in the middle of a battle or fading away too early in the war. He was going to win this war and take some heads. The only thing that would have made this night even better if he had taken a head. Not just a weak man-thing head, but a servant's head. Still, a few heads and hands from the hospital were plenty good enough.

The man-thing healer he had taken had come along quietly. Right now she had a number of skaven warriors looking after her as they made their way towards their destination. He was glad that she was so compliant. If she wasn't, he knew he'd go mad and kill her. He could always steal another doctor. He was probably going to end up killing her anyways. The janitor was right. She had a pretty head. He'd keep it for himself once he cut it off.

It didn't take them long to find the hideout. He moved closer and pushed the woman inside. He grinned in victory, looking like a child that won a jar full of candy. The doctor complied with the direction even though he could tell she hesitated to go inside a dark tunnel like he was forcing her to. Thankfully she was smart enough to do as she was told without saying anything. He didn't need anymore hiccups in his plans.

Finally they made it towards his summoner. Kariya turned to say something before his gaze settled on the doctor. Berserker's smile widened as she pushed the silently weeping woman towards Kariya, "Heal-fix him. Now." The woman didn't hesitate to go to his side.

Kariya blinked in confusion, "Berserker, what did you do?"

"Berserker found you a healer, now she will heal you." He explained. "Be happy, man-thing. Berserker doesn't do things like this often. Isn't that right, Ska?"

Ska nodded, "He is right, Kariya. He doesn't do nice-kind things to anyone, especially not man-things."

"That doesn't excuse what you've done," Kariya moved his face to look the woman in the eyes. Tears were still cascading down her cheeks as she shook in fear of the rats all around her. Kariya felt a surge of anger inside of him at the sight. "Why did you think this was a good idea?"

"You need help," Berserker said that as if it answered everything. "Berserker wants to be strong and you need to be healthy-strong too."

"She didn't come here willingly!" Kariya scowled. "You forced her." He turned towards her, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

The woman shook her head, "No but he killed…" She whimpered as she was unable to finish her sentence. "He threatened to take my head too if I didn't come here."

"Be quiet, man-thing healer." Berserker snarled and brandished his sword. Another rat shoved medical supplies into the arms of the woman who shakingly accepted it. "Fix-help him now or you will taste Berserker's blade, yes-yes."

Kariya saw how she was trembling. His eyes looked over at where Rin and her friend were hiding. The two little girls were shaking as they peeked around the corner. Berserker's snarls and shakes his sword hand. He looked like he was itching to kill something this moment, orders and war be damned. "Berserker, never do this again. This isn't right. They have nothing to do with this war."

Berserker scoffed, "Berserker does what he wants. If you're so angry-mad with this man-thing," he raised his sword. "Berserker kill-slays her and gets another one. Simple really."

Kariya held up the hand with his command seals on it, "Berserker, with my command seals I order to never harm another innocent life again."

A red aura passed over Berserker. The servant of madness stood still for a moment. Almost like a statue was he. Then his body started to shake and he sent such a hellish glare towards Kariya. He flinched as Berserker snarled and slashed the air. His anger giving way to madness. He tried to move to kill Kariya but the command seal stopped him. Kariya was innocent too. He roared and jumped into the skaven about him, hacking and slashing the nearby and slower ones to pieces. Anything to vent his anger.

Kariya sighed and turned to the doctor, "I'm sorry he dragged you into this."

The woman gulped and looked him over, "Don't be. I don't know what's going on, but it's obvious you didn't make him kidnap me. Besides you look pretty bad."

"Well, Crest Worms will do that to you." He gritted his teeth as pain wracked his body. "You don't happen to have some pain killers on you, do you?"

The woman nodded and got out the bag that was passed to her. She fumbled around until she got out a bag filled with some type of liquid, "I have some morphin. That should help with… whatever is inside you." She shivered in disgust. He couldn't blame her. "My name is Himari by the way."

"I'm Kariya," he responded as she got the syringe ready to inject some into him. "You're taking this better than most people."

"Oh I'm just one breath away from a panic attack," Himari said. "I just have to keep my cool unless I want my head sliced off my shoulders. I mean you told him not to kill me, but that doesn't mean the other rats won't."

Kariya blinked in surprise and gulped in worry. That was true. It was a loophole in the plan, but he knew that Berserker wouldn't think of it. At least he hoped he wouldn't. "Well let's just hope it never crosses his mind." Ska, he had noticed, had gone off to assuage his master.

"What never crosses his mind?" A skaven spoke right next to them in a whisper in an oddly feminine voice. Kariya narrowed his eyes before the skaven's face briefly turned into that of a black fox. "Assassin here. Wanted to find little Rin." Her face turned back into a skaven's thanks to her illusion power.

Kariya glanced over at Rin. A part of him wanted to keep her close, to make sure she didn't get hurt. He wanted her away from Tokiomi, but that was a selfish desire. He sighed. Keeping her here meant that she would be in danger, whether from the skaven or other servants. He nodded, "Berserker is in a bit of a rage. You can take her and her friend no problem."

Disguised Assassin nodded and moved towards the kids. Rin glared at the skaven and got in front of Kotone, "Awww, don't be like that." Assassin said, shifting her face for a second. "I just wanted to say hi~"

"Assassin!" Rin smiled as she exclaimed.

Assassin quickly put a finger over her lips, "Shhh, I'm going to get you out of here." Rin didn't say anything. She just hugged her. Assassin chuckled and hugged her back before putting her on the ground. "We can do that later. Right now you have to follow me."

Rin nodded and turned to Kotone, "She's a good guy. She'll get us out of here no problem."

"If you say so," Kotone gulped, trusting her friends' words.

Kariya smiled as they made their way to the exit, thankful everything had worked out all right. He moved his head towards HImari. She looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights.

"A fox head… on a rat…" She dizzily stated. "A fox head on a rat."

Kariya sighed. There just was always something going wrong in his life.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, I've been so eager to move on to Caster's battle but I still feel like I need to flesh out and explore some things with the characters first. Shouldn't be more then 1-3 chapters before then if all goes well. Then we can see the real carnage. Until then, I hope you all enjoy, please leave a comment, and have a great day.**


	24. Chapter 24

Tokiomi Tohsaka looked over his current plans. So far he had Archer performing at least twice a day for each day over the next week. He was inwardly grumbling for how much this was draining him but the performances were drawing enough people to even things out. Even giving him a little bit of profit, though that didn't matter. He'd get the Root by the end of the week and he wouldn't need money after that.

A small smile couldn't help but worm its way onto his face. So close. He was so close to his goal he could almost taste it. He just needed to worry about getting rid of Caster. Most likely she'd be dead within a couple of days if Archer's power level continues to increase as it was. Assassin was also an option but he was getting less and less inclined to use her given how insufferable the servant was. Still, her magic resistance made her an invaluable asset when confronting Caster. He'd sic her on Caster and the others if he wasn't confident in Archer's power level at the time. He couldn't wait to kill her before this was said and done.

He looked up when he saw Archer materializing in his room. Tokiomi was about to open his mouth to talk to her before he saw her glare. The way her hands shook slightly as she looked at him with that expression made him wary.

"Is everything prepared?" Archer asked.

Tokiomi nodded, "By the end of the week, if we follow schedule, you will be unstoppable. I've talked with a few of my contacts abroad so more people will be seeing your performances then just the ones in this country."

Archer nodded, "That is good to hear."

Tokiomi quirked an eyebrow, "Is everything alright, Archer?"

Archer was silent for a moment, worrying Tokiomi. FInally she spoke, "Why did you give up Sakura?"

Tokiomi blinked a few times as he tried to process the question. His mouth quirked downwards into a deep frown, "That is none of your concern, Archer."

"It is my concern," Archer took another step forward. "Sakura is a part of this family and when I was summoned-"

"She is no longer a part of this family!" Tokiomi slammed his fist into his desk as he glared up at his servant. "Get that idea out of your head, Archer."

"Have you no decency, you insufferable god?" Archer snarled. "She is your child and yet you gave her away as if she was nothing more than a used toy."

"You are my servant," Tokiomi shot back. "You will not question my actions. Sakura is no longer a part of this family and she will never be again. This is for the best."

Archer stared at him for a moment, "I should have known. I should have known the gods of this world were just as selfish and stupid as the gods of mine. You don't care about her. You don't care about anyone but your own selfish hide."

"You know nothing-"

A sword sliced his cheek as it went past his head, "I know more than you would ever know." With that, Archer turned to leave. "The only thing that keeps me from killing you is that I need you to get my wish. After that," she gave him one last glare. "Sakura will come with me to my new world." With that said, she left.

Tokiomi let out a pained sigh as he leaned back into his chair. He just knew that this wouldn't be the last time this would come up. Archer seemed to be the type who never let anything go. He'd have to watch out for her. He idly rubbed the command seals. He didn't want to use any of them. Not yet since he still planned on killing her when this was all over. Perhaps he'd get more from the Kirei's father but he didn't want to push his luck just yet when there were so many other players on the field. Keeping the supervisor of the war on his side was essential to victory.

Just as he reached for his mug, he felt something slash at his other cheek. Tokiomi yelped and fell out of his chair. He quickly looked up to see Assassin standing over the desk, snarling at him with eyes shining with clear hatred within.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Assassin snorted, "You gave away your child."

"It was for the best-"

Assassin nearly roared as she slashed at him, barely missing him by a hair's breadth. "A parent never abandons their child. Never! If you weren't Archer's master, I would kill you right here and now but I won't. Maybe I'll smash that fact into your head by the end of this." She spat at him, "You disgust me."

"I will not be talked down to by a mere servant," Tokiomi scowled as he stood, ignoring the pain those thoughts caused him. "You will be silent or I will force Kirei to keep you in his basement until the end of this war."

Assassin growled at him for a moment before she disappeared. Tokiomi was furious. Absolutely furious. He was going to have a talk with Kirei about this. Oh most assuredly, he was going to talk with him today. He'd just take a moment to organize his things and go down to meet with him.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine had spent most of his life fighting monsters of some kind or another. Whether it be rapists, rogue magus, or even Dead Apostles. He had fought and killed basically anything that walked upon this world with ill intentions in their heart. That was his purpose. He was God's instrument of death, ready and willing to reap those souls damned to eternal hell. He was fine with that. Really he was.

Yet he felt something was missing. As though there was a hole in his heart that he could never quite fill. It was always there. Out of sight yet increasingly painful. He thought Kiritsugu Emiya could help him. He was the only one he knew that could give him some insight into what his purpose was. To stop this inner torment that went on day after day, never letting up. He was astounded he hadn't gone mad by now.

Of course it didn't help with his sleep. Kirei was currently tossing in his sleep. HIs inner torment over who he was and his purpose tended to do that. However tonight was different. His wife came to mind… the only woman he ever truly cared for. He wanted to hold her. Hold her so tightly… and tighter… and tighter… It frustrated him to no end.

Yet through all of that frustration, he felt something touch him.. Oh not mentally, physically. It was odd. It was so delicate and kind, like the way his wife used to stroke his shoulder. It felt just like her touch. He turned towards the feeling. It felt too real. All too real. That's when he opened his eyes and saw her. The kind and generous smile of his beloved.

"Are you having a good dream?" She asked.

Kirei's body trembled. He didn't know why. Whether it was out of longing or fear, he didn't know. He wasn't really familiar with both emotions so it was honestly hard to tell which was which. Still just seeing her before him… "This is a dream."

HIs wife giggled and touched a hand to his cheek. It was too real to be a dream, "My silly exorcist. You were always so cute when I caught you off guard."

Kirei hesitantly moved a hand to softly grab her hand cupping his cheek. He squeezed it lightly, worrying that one misstep would break it. "H-How is this possible?" His heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

"Does it matter my love?" She asked and moved closer, encompassing his lips in hers.

Kirei couldn't help himself. His arms moved around her as he pushed her against his body. It made him warm. It made him feel wanted, yet… yet those old urges came back the longer he kissed her. He pulled back and rubbed her cheek, "You died."

"By my own hand," she giggled and rubbed her cheek against him. "It was such a silly thing to do. I thought that it would help save you. It was something you wanted but now I know better." She gave him a bright smile, "I took away your chance to kill me, didn't I? Selfish me."

Kirei's eyes widened, "No… no, that's not true. I would never-"

She put a finger to his lips, "No, it is true. You're just lying to yourself. Who better to know who you are then your wife. You enjoyed my suffering. Every moment I lingered in pain was a moment of ecstasy for you." She giggled, "It was so adorable watching you struggle with these emotions. Why didn't you do it?"

"Wh-What?" He shook, his inner turmoil starting to come to the surface.

"Why didn't you kill me?" His wife asked of him with such a seductive tone. "It would have made you happy. You know, to kill me with your hand hands. A part of me thought it was because you hated to see me suffer but that was dispelled quite quickly. I think I already told you why."

Kirei grabbed her shoulders roughly to push her away, "No that is not true. I loved you and our daughter. I wanted to start a new life away from such sinful thoughts."

She frowned, "But those thoughts make up who you are. If you were not intended to feel them, then why would your god make you that way?"

Kirei's eyes widened as he gasped. That was something he struggled to understand himself. Such sinful ideas were unbecoming of a man of god.

"Oh but they are," she giggled and he could see a fang in her smile. "They fit perfectly with the type of god you worship. All that death. All that torture. Such revelation. Such anger." She cupped his cheeks in her hands, "Such ideas aren't sinful. Pain and death are the glue that hold your foundation together. You cannot escape them. Never and the more you lie to yourself, the more needless torture you put yourself through."

Kirei shook his head, "No, you're wrong."

"I'm right, Kirei."

Kirei scowled as he shouted, "You're wrong. I am not like that."

"Embrace it and you will truly be a man of god."

"Never!" HIs hands started to grip her so tightly that he swore he heard bones breaking underneath his grip. It excited him. He wanted to puke but it was exciting him.

His wife just smiled, "It hurts you know, but you won't stop. That's why I loved you. Please, please be happy."

"I don't deserve such happiness." His thoughts fought against each other, each perspective knocking back the other to reach its destination. To make him who he was.

"You do," His wife gasped in pleasure as he squeezed her even tighter. "Please do it, Kirei. Become whole. Become who you really-"

"Shut up," Kirei shouted as he moved his hands to her throat. She gasped and struggled in his grip, which made him feel even better about the action. Seeing her eyes widened and her strangled breaths were amusing. Feeling her throat constrict under his grip was arousing. It was all so delicious. It was what he wanted. This was what he wanted but denied himself. Finally! He had an answer. He had an answer. Then she went limp.

He sat up in his bed and looked at his hands. He knew he should feel sick. He should feel horrible. A good man would seek redemption or kill themselves for such a deed. Yet he didn't feel like doing any of that. He felt… complete. He balled up his fists. He needed more… Perhaps that's why the Grail chose him. The holiest of instruments of God gave him the right path to fulfill his role in the world. He truly was a weapon of God now.

That's when he heard his wife giggling behind him. At least he assumed it was his wife before he turned around. Her eyes were slitted and green, "Now that was love~" She licked her lips.

"Caster," Kirei narrowed his eyes as he tensed up. "How dare you-"

"Give you exactly what you wanted?" Caster ran a hand underneath his cheek. "You don't have to thank me. I can already fed off of your affection. It was so satisfying~" She giggled again when he pressed his black keys against his skin. "I've fed on too much love to be harmed by such trivial weapons. Besides, I am a servant. A mere human cannot harm me, unless you have forgotten."

"Did you come here just to mess with my head?" Kirei scowled. "To torture me with her image?"

Caster laughed and shook her head, "No, it was to get you to realize who you are." She grabbed his hands in hers gently. "These hands have killed and you enjoyed every second of it. Why not embrace this gift? I could help you discover who you really are."

Kirei frowned and looked at their hands, "I am a killer. A sadist who loves the pain of others." He closed his eyes, "How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"By acting upon it," Caster squeezed his hands tightly. "You can't be whole if you reject a part of yourself. Only when you accept who you are, will this nagging feeling go away. Have a little fun, Kirei."

Kirei sighed and sat there for a moment. What she said made sense. He wasn't being honest with himself. He was denying his other half. He loved to kill and torture people. To see the pain of loss and anger upon their faces. To watch them writhe in agony. That was what made him who he was.

"Kirei," he heard Tokiomi's voice from above. "Are you down there? Of course you are. You're always down there drinking my damned wine!"

Kirei clenched his fist in anger. Tokiomi had been getting on his case more so lately then he usually did. He knew this was because of the added stress of this war and his own servant messing with him, but still. He did not deserve this much treatment from a drunkard.

"Are you going to allow him to speak to you like that?" Caster asked. Before Kirei could answer, Tokiomi's voice came again.

"Get up here now!" He could hear Tokiomi's ire very clear and perhaps he was a bit tipsy given there was a slight slur to his words. "You need to control that damn servant or so help me, I will get you to make her kill herself."

"So very mean," Caster pouted and slid her hands over his chest. Kirei let out a little breath of surprise, feeling better with her closer. He didn't notice Caster's eyes glowing. "No respect to one such as you, his own student no less."

"Kirei," that's when he heard the door open. "So help me I will get your father to straighten…" His voice stopped in his throat when he saw Kirei's wife. "Kirei… don't move."

"It's so nice to see you at last," she smiled at him sweetly. "I am Kirei's wife-"

Tokiomi held out his cane, readying a fire spell. "Step away from her, Kirei. She's one of Caster's minions."

"He really is a rude man," Caster snorted and kept herself behind Kirei. "Keep him away from me."

"Step aside," Tokiomi scowled as his spell started to come alive with its fire blazing. "This shouldn't take long."

"Please don't let him hurt me," Caster pressed herself against Kirei's back. "Please."

"Kirei, move now!"

"Don't let him, please."

Kirei looked between her and Tokiomi. His heart was beating faster as he hesitated to act. He knew he should follow his master but the more he thought about it, the less he wanted to. His fists tightened up as he thought it over and came to a conclusion.

"So help me," Tokiomi readied to fire his spell. He held up the hand with his command seals. "I will summon my servant if you don't move right-" Tokiomi's eyes widened when he looked to the stump where his hand used to be.

Kirei had thrown a black key and sliced off his hand. This caused Tokiomi's mouth to open in a silent scream of pain that delighted him to no end. He grinned and moved forward, stabbing him through the heart. Seeing every second of Tokiomi's life ebbing away truly was mesmerizing. It felt so good. So very good and he didn't know why he was missing out on this beforehand.

"Good," Caster giggled before her magic pulled him back and swept over him, cleaning him of the blood. A snap of her fingers had several changelings appear that thrust themselves on the body to devour it. "Can't have Archer know you killed him now."

Kirei quirked an eyebrow, "So you don't intend to kill Archer now?"

Caster giggled, "Not here. I have a special place in mind that would render her and the others powerless. I just need you to direct everyone there and once that's done, I will be victorious in this war."

Not two seconds after she said that, several swords slashed down from the doorway and pierced several changelings.

"That's your cue," with that said, Caster cast a green spell on Kirei that put him to sleep. She kissed his cheek. "I'll be back soon~" With that said, she teleported away.

* * *

Archer didn't take long to mop up the changelings. She was very lucky she didn't rely solely on her master for power so she had plenty to survive on. She scowled as she saw the remains. It was truly disgusting. She truly did hate the man but even she thought this was a bit much. Luckily, the hand that had his command seals was still in place so she took that with her. The same with Kirei. They would need a new base for operations. Twice now this place had been attacked. Now she was without a master for that fact. She had to find someone quick so she could win this war. She smiled. Tokiomi's wife would do~ Nice, sweet, and seemed to be the type to be easily manipulated. She'd have to inform Assassin of this soon enough as well.

* * *

 **And now we're moving towards Caster's master plan. Will it work out? Well that's something you could guess if you knew her. Sorry for the wait on this one guys and gals. I didn't have a lot of drive to finish any of my writings. Hopefully that won't be the case next time and we'll get see more developments in the future for this alternate Holy Grail War. I hope you all enjoyed it and please leave a comment as they are greatly appreciated and they really do help my writing drive and output. Until next time, take care.**


	25. Chapter 25

Avenger wasn't wearing his usual Zero clothes this day. No, he was using his simple school clothes. He was honestly thankful that he was a servant so that he could go between the two sets quite easily. Although he would have to go out and get some more if he wanted variety. The Russians had enough equipment, however backwards, for his needs but their clothes weren't exactly his style. He thought similarly of the Russians of his own world oddly enough.

Currently he was cleaning out his gun. He didn't need to. As a servant, he didn't have to worry about that at all. It was so odd when he thought about it. He wasn't actually alive. He was but a ghost. Nothing in the grand scheme of this whole thing and would vanish as though he hadn't existed at all. It was surreal and infuriating at the same time.

He sighed. His master was another matter. Oh how he despised the idea of being owned by someone. How they had the power to make him do whatever he wanted. He was content to know they could only do it three times, but that was two more than he could do to anyone. If he used his own geass, he could get her to never use them. However that would be difficult to do with so many of her soldiers again. As well that would be his only usage with her if he went through with it. He would have to be nice with her and make sure she never thought to use it on him.

He scratched the back of his head. _'Easier said than done. I really haven't been the nicest servant.'_ He knew he would have to make amends soon enough. He turned his head when he heard someone knocking, "You may enter."

It seemed the phrase 'speak of the devil' was accurate. In came Irina, who quickly took a seat in his room on his bed. He was very thankful he wasn't a bashful teenager since even for someone of her age, she was rather shapely. That and she was casually wearing shorts which showed off her shapely legs.

"If this is about my attitude," Avenger turned to face her in his chair. "I do apologize for my actions. I am just… stressed." He bowed his head towards her.

Irina waved him off, "I would imagine so, given the circumstances. I just wanted to clear things up between us. I don't want things blowing up at the worst moment."

Avenger nodded, "Of course. Wouldn't want that." He paused for a moment, "So what is going on between you and Saber's master?"

Irina narrowed her eyes then sighed, "He killed someone close to me. We hired him to do a mission for us, before the fall of our great Soviet Union. That…" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, "Didn't go so well. He turned on us after his mission was complete. Apparently someone had a hit out on my father. Kiritsugu used this opportunity to end his life and… that greatly hurt all of us."

Avenger could tell that just remembering those events hurt Irina terribly. She was shaking slightly and with how clenched her fists were, he knew she wanted nothing more then to strangle Kiritsugu. He understood that feeling all too well. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him questioningly before he spoke.

"Before the end of this war, I promise you that he will die." He smirked. "Besides, he has to. Saber is far too powerful to just let her roam about."

Irina paused and then smiled. She nodded, "That you are. That bastard will pay for what he did."

"Just don't let your anger guide your actions," Avenger spoke. "That never works out well."

"Well I do have my soldiers and you for protection," she smirked. "I think I have enough busy bodies around to smack some sense into me if I go off the deep end."

Avenger let out a little chuckle, "Just wanted to make sure you remembered."

"How very sweet~" A wicked feminine voice spoke up.

Avenger quickly shifted his clothing to his Zero suit and pulled out his pistol. Before him was the familiar form of the black and bug like horse creature he had seen before. "Caster. What are you doing here?"

"Don't be so hasty," Caster chuckled. "I'm not here to fight. In fact, I'm here to make an alliance."

Irina rose up, "And why should we ever consider that option?"

"Well firstly you should know that the other servants are forming teams," Caster said. "While I am working on that right now, we are both clearly at a disadvantage."

"Agreed," Avenger nodded. That much was the truth. He was confident his second noble phantasm could take out most of the other servants with no problem, he wasn't willing to test it. Some of them could very well spell his doom if he took them head on.

"So why not work together?" Caster mused. "It would benefit both parties and once this is over, the Grail will be ours."

"Only one can possess the Grail," Avenger reminded her.

Caster nodded, "Oh yes but this isn't your average Holy Grail War. Ten servants in place of seven? I'm sure with even more mana feeding the Grail we can work out something."

Avenger sighed and put his pistol away. That was more the case that he was sure Caster could kill him before his noble phantasm could be activated then anything else. "Your aid would be greatly appreciated."

Irina scowled, clearly not liking where this was going. "Avenger, think about this. She could very well turn her back on us."

"I will not let that happen," Avenger confidently spoke. Irina stared at him for a moment before huffing. She knew just as well as he that they did need some help. He turned back to Caster. "So what is your plan."

Caster's feral grin made both of them shiver, "Oh I'm glad you asked~"

* * *

Archer said nothing as she watched over Aoi Tohsaka. The woman wasn't crying anymore which was a good thing. All she was doing was stroking her hand with the command seals on it with a dead look on her face. She couldn't blame that feeling of utter despair. She had been there once herself. She was just thankful that Rin was upstairs at the time. She didn't want to tell the child about this but it went without saying she'd find out soon enough.

Archer honestly knew she should feel bad that she was glad about these turn of events. This woman's husband was dead and she wanted to manipulate this woman. She should have, but she felt nothing. Tokiomi was a bastard who would throw away his own child for the sake of tradition. She scowled just thinking about it. This woman went along with it. Archer had no pity for the likes of them. Besides, she had manipulated characters worth sympathy in the past. This would be no different.

Aoi would listen to her. She would do what she said because she had no experience in these matters. The only thing on her mind was probably bring her husband back which was why she hadn't fallen into the depths of despair yet. Archer would not push her in that direction. Those command seals on her hand were her only weakness. At least, they would be soon. A few more concerts and she should be strong enough to complete her objective.

Archer inwardly grinned. The Holy Grail needed several servants to perish before even coming out. She wouldn't have to wait that long, unless something went wrong for the other servants. No, she would drag it out. If she had the power to destroy all existence itself, this should hold no real problems for her. Yes, this was perfect. Tokiomi had been good for something after all. Perhaps she should relax a bit until the next concert.

She patted Aoi's shoulder, who didn't react to her. "I will be gone for a little bit. If you are in danger, use a command seal." _'This fool would readily use them. Hopefully she will. Once she is out of command seals, I am safe.'_

Aoi just nodded absentmindedly. The three command seals on her hand briefly glowed. Archer couldn't help but narrow her eyes at that. The damn priest, overseer of this war, had thought it prudent to give her another command seal. It wouldn't hurt and she would need as many as she could. The other master's hadn't even known Tokiomi used one so Risei believed they could get away with it. Hopefully he could keep Aoi from falling into further despair but another command seal wasn't to her liking.

Perhaps a little bit with Sakura would clear up these ill thoughts. It couldn't hurt, especially since she couldn't find Assassin around for some reasons. Perhaps Kirei had her out scouting or something. Oh well, she would meet up with her sooner or later. Assassin did seem to be the one for grand entrances.

* * *

Berserker didn't come to the lair of the Matou's to chat. He wanted to get away from his master. He wanted to get away from the frustration of it all. Using a command seal on him? For such an order? He despised it utterly and hated the fact he couldn't kill his master because of it. Did he not know who he was? He was the mighty and powerful Warlord Queek Headtaker. All of skavendom feared his name. Even those above ground feared him and that especially went towards the stupid dwarf-things.

Coming here in frustration, he went to take out his frustration on the worms that festered in the house. They were good snacks and their heads made for good decorations for his new home. They weren't good for a fight, which he was sure he would find himself one very soon. He also very much enjoyed seeing the frustration and anger play out on the old worm-thing's face. That always got a smile on his face.

Yet he was bored now, which was honestly bad for anything living nearby. So he stormed upstairs, pondering if the little mag-thing could fight. Perhaps that could help him and if she died, whoops~ So when he pulled the door open and went to go inside, he found her playing with some instrument. He was confused by the music as he really had never heard it before so he didn't react until she turned to look at him.

Sakura smiled. She put down her violin and walked over to him and took his paw in her hand, "Berserker! You're here!" She pulled him over to a small table with a few cups on it. "Now we can have a party."

Berserker didn't react as he sat down. He was honestly more confused then anything. The strange sounds she was making with the wood-thing and now this? How was he supposed to act? It made him agitated but he knew he couldn't kill her for several reasons. Besides, old worm-thing hated it when he did stuff with Sakura. That made it at least worth something.

"Party?"

Sakura stared at him, curious as to why he was confused before she gasped. "You've never been to a party? My pa-" She paused and a dead look seemed to take her as she just stared down at herself. She shook her head, returning to her former vitality. "I've had parties and they are a lot of fun."

Berserker scoffed, "Fighting and battles are fun. Not 'parties'." He didn't know what they were but he wasn't having any of it.

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms, "Then I'm going to have to show you how to have fun at a party."

Berserker scowled. That was surely impossible. He shouldn't have come here if this was what was going to happen. Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by someone opening the door. When he turned, he summoned Dwarf Gouger.

Right before him was none other than Archer herself. Her eyes were wide open as she wasn't expecting him to be here either. Berserker snarled and took a step forward, brandishing his sword. Archer in turned summoned one of hers as well. Two swords flew right at him, which he deftly slammed away and made to pounce her.

Sakura just ran between them and held out her arms wide open, "No fighting. We're going to have a party and we're going to have fun."

Archer blinked in confusion before gesturing towards Berserker with her sword, "What is he doing here? He is the servant of madness. He has no place in this house."

"He has a place because he is a friend," Sakura turned and put her hands on her hips. "And you have to be nice because Uncle Kariya told you to."

Berserker snarled, knowing full well that was true. Well not technically but he couldn't kill her. Not without another command seal being placed on him. He couldn't have that. As well, he would never admit, he didn't hate this man-thing. Strange. He still snarled, readying himself for combat.

Archer stared at him for a moment and sighed. Her swords disappeared, "If that is what you wish, Sakura." She took a seat and then glared up at Berserker. "Sit, Berserker. We shall have our fight another day."

"Berserker does not want to wait," he snarled. His tail was twitching like mad. "Berserker wants your head."

"And you may try to get it later," Archer huffed and held up a tea cup. "If you cannot simply learn to enjoy yourself in something other then battle, then you are no great warlord."

Berserker bristled at that. He swiftly sat down and growled at her, "Berserker will show you. This will be a great day for Berserker and he will have fun with Sakura."

Sakura giggled and clapped her hands, "Yay~ This may be one of the best days ever."

* * *

 **An epic battle and consequences follow soon. Caster's ploy is coming into fruition, don't you worry. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment as they are greatly appreciated. Until next time, take care.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lancer couldn't help but hum happily as he looked over his newest brew. His compatriots in this war were a good pair to hang around. In his honest opinion, he really hoped he could bypass the whole killing portion of this war especially when it came to them. Sadly he knew that wasn't an option. Still, he was going to savor every moment he got to spend time with them.

Which wasn't now. He couldn't very well go outside with the other humans and servants. Oh yes, he could stay in spirit form but there was no fun in that. No, he would rather stay at the base and go over a few more recipes. The most notable one would be a special potion that could help Irisviel. He had noticed she had been getting a bit weaker. He surmised that this whole war was playing havoc on her with all the stress about. He'd have something for the kind woman that would help with that. It was the least he could do for all she had done for him.

He could hear the angry mutters of his master in the same room. He sighed, continuing his work as best he could. His master loathed to be on the sidelines. He kept urging them to take action. That if he had his way, Caster would be dead and gone by now. He very much doubted that. He hadn't known Caster much, but from what he saw, she wouldn't go down easy. There were dozens from his world just like her. Arrogant and powerful. Oh yes, she was bound to have some complex plan that would blow up in her face. He knew she was going to lose early in this war with how she was messing with all the masters and servant. Not to mention the regular people of the city.

He also knew full well that before she went down, she would take a few lives with her. That honestly scared him. That the friends he had made so far in this world were going to die. He hoped they wouldn't, but there was no way of knowing. He just hoped that they could find Caster sooner rather than later.

"I can't believe they thought to go shopping at a time like this," Keyneth scowled. "It is unprofessional."

"If I can recall," Lancer spoke. "You allowed it when Sola-Ui begged you to let her go." He chuckled when his master blushed and looked away.

"That woman will be the death of me," Keyneth scoffed, but there was no anger towards her. Lancer knew well enough his master held true feelings towards the woman.

Lancer chuckled, "Well maybe she won't if you make her a little something."

Keyneth snorted. The two shared a moment of silence before he walked over to Lancer, "Would you mind showing me one of those recipes she likes? They seem to cheer her up."

Lancer's smile grew, happy to see him trying to get on her good side. "I'd be happy to."

* * *

Saber couldn't help but frown at the situation she found herself in currently. The other women of the household had dragged her off to go shopping. She honestly didn't know why they had to. They had enough supplies to last them quite the while. Yet they were persistent. They said it was an absolute necessity. They really wanted Saber to go out and explore more of the modern world. Again, she believed that to be unnecessary. The Holy Grail gave her all the knowledge of the modern day that she needed in order to survive but they wouldn't hear it. Even Beast went against her. So she had to finally go with the lot.

She regretted it. Shopping was tedious and droll. All the other women did was put on different dresses and perfumes. Talk about women-y things and look at cute animals. She would never mentioned how she had stopped to cuddle a cat that looked like a lion. It was adorable, but again, none would mention it or lest she take their lives.

So she found herself waiting inside of a mall surrounded by female clothing that would be considered scandalous in her own time. _'Why are the modern times so fascinated with showing off skin? One would think that ladies of the night got a hold on the clothes industry.'_

Beast was sitting beside her. She was of course wearing her cloak to hide her wolf traits, "So are you enjoying yourself yet, Saber?"

Saber sighed, "Beast, I have to be honest with you. Not at all."

Beast turned her head to look at her, pouting. "Why ever not?"

"I am a woman of action, not of… frivolity." Saber gestured to everything around her.

"There's no harm in having a little fun every now and again," Beast reasoned. "Otherwise life would be rather dull. I should know."

"As a King of Camelot, I had no time for fun." Saber's head was swiftly filled with images of her reign. All of it, which made her flinch and clutch her head. She needed to win the Grail and fix that mess. No matter the cost. "There was always something to do."

Beast poked her head, earning Saber's gaze. "And that kind of attitude will get you nowhere. If you don't take a break and focus on yourself once and a while, you'll go mad. Live a little."

Saber sighed, "You're not going to stop pestering me until I relax, are you?"

Beast smiled, "You need a little relaxation more than most."

Saber wished to say something more, but shut her mouth. Beast had also lost her homeland. She knew the same pain as she did. She would not begrudge her on this. In some way, she was right. However, Saber knew that Beast was not to blame for the destruction of her homeland. No, but Saber was. She scowled slightly. _'It's my fault and mine alone. Had I not been a better ruler… a better friend… a better parent… None of this would have happened.'_

Before she could find her musings taking a darker path, she felt herself being pulled into a hug. She lightly gasped and looked to Beast. Beast was giving her a sincere smile that did make her feel better. She idly stayed that way, until she saw the pain of loss like no other.

"Britain still lives, Saber." Beast spoke.

Saber didn't need to know the rest. She knew that already.

' _My people are all gone.'_

Yes, her people still lived. From what she had gathered was that they had rebuilt. Beast's land was gone and she may very well be the last. Saber couldn't help but feel agitation for herself. How she was putting the sorrows of others down for her own. She returned the hug.

"I'm sorry," was all she said. She earned a contented mewl from Beast, who snuggled into her embrace.

"Am I interrupting anything?" They both broke their hug to turn and see Ruler before them.

"Ruler?" Saber spoke and stood up. She moved closer and took his hand in hers for a handshake. "It is an honor to see you here."

"It is an honor to see you again as well, Saber." Ruler said as they broke their handshake.

"Umm, Ruler?" Beast piped up as she approached the pair. "Are you sure you should be wearing all of that in public?"

Saber gave him a once over. He was currently wearing his Confederate General uniform as he normally would. His sword wasn't present right now.

Ruler chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "You see. I don't really have any spare clothes, so I thought I would go out and buy some. I didn't want to ask around for spares as I'd rather get my own, thank you very much."

Beast smirked, "And why are you in the woman's department? Did you think you could spy on the girl's changing by any chance? To use your spirit form." She giggled into her hand, "You are a naughty general~"

Ruler heavily blushed and waved his hands before him. Seeing the young man like that made even Saber smile in joviality. He was cute like that. She would never admit it, but he was the kind of man she saw herself getting along with in a more… intimate fashion but that was neither here nor there. Besides, she had enough child problems as is.

"N-N-No, that's not it at all." Ruler said. "I just felt your presence and sought you out. I would never do something so dishonorable."

"I believe you, Ruler." Saber smiled at him, which got him to calm down.

"I do as well," Beast tapped his nose with a finger. "You are too kind and sweet to do something so debase. Although…" She gave him a sly smile. "I wouldn't mind if you had a peek~" She giggled, satisfied with his blushing visage.

Saber rolled her eyes, "Now Beast, let's stop teasing Ruler. It is unbecoming of a supposed goddess."

Beast held up a finger, "An actual goddess if you were to be picky. Although, I honestly don't care much for the terms 'god' or 'goddess'. Only those drunk on their own power would stoop to the level of trying to define themselves as one."

"Funny thing you should say that," a purring voice spoke up. They all turned to see a green dressed shapely woman with pale skin and black hair. "As one goddess to another, don't sell yourself short. We're far and above these pathetic mortals."

Saber felt the urge to summon her sword, "Who are you?"

"I would think you would recognize me, but then again you are nothing more than a pathetic illustration of everything a queen shouldn't be." The woman tapped her chin and sneered at her.

Saber scowled and took a step forward. Her fists were balled up tightly, "I ask you again, who are you?"

"A true queen," the woman responded. She put a hand on her hips and yawned. "And you honestly bore me. You feel regret for your actions. A true queen does not. She rules with an iron fist and all those underneath her should bow before her and do as she says whenever she says it."

"You speak like a tyrant," Saber shot back. "You have no idea what it means to rule."

"No, you are mistaken." The woman pointed at her. "It is you who is unfit to rule. You are pathetic. A child trying to understand her place in the world. No wonder your kingdom fell to ruin. Your people did not fear you enough."

"I wished to rule my people with pride and honor," Saber shot back. She was idly aware that this wasn't a normal woman. She had a sinking suspicion who it was. "I failed, but with the Grail I will wash away those sins."

The woman laughed, "So very naive. You make me sick. You want to play the hero, Saber? Then please, die like all the heroes throughout history." With that said, a green mist started to form around them. They could see nearby civilians start to drop down to the ground, knocked out.

"Caster," Beast snarled. "This isn't the place for that."

"I am a queen," Caster scoffed. "Every place on the world is my domain so I can do whatever I wish. You should remember that, Beast."

Ruler had materialized and drawn his sword, "Caster, as Ruler and overseer of this war-"

"You have no power over me, Ruler." Caster interrupted him with a hiss. "I am the rightful queen of the changelings. All other creatures are not worth my attention unless they are my prey." She licked her lips, "And I will enjoy feasting upon you."

Saber had enough. She materialized her armor and sword. She placed herself between Caster and her two compatriots, "You have made a grave error in committing to this battle alone, Caster. You are outnumbered."

Caster just grinned before her form shifted in a blur of green fire back into her natural, equine form. "Who said anything about coming alone?"

* * *

Irisviel and Sola-Ui had decided to use the same changing station. It was mostly a decision made on the fact that they both were prime targets to other masters and it would be best to stick together just in case something happened. Thankfully, they knew their servant companions were standing by not far away. Irisviel hummed happily as she looked through the clothes.

"You know," Irisviel started. "I'm really happy I could get out with another woman. I've never really done this before and it's nice to have a friend."

"Are you sure you should be calling me a friend so readily?" Sola-Ui asked. "We are going to have to fight each other before this war is over you know."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we have to hate each other." Irisviel countered. Before Sola-Ui could argue anymore, Irisviel spoke up again. "So how goes it between you and Keyneth?"

Sola-Ui huffed and turned away, "He's still the same stuck up, selfish jerk I met long ago. Nothing has changed."

"I think he does have feelings for you," Irisviel commented as she put on a new polka dotted shirt. "He seems to honestly want to make you happy."

"I sincerely doubt that," Sola-Ui slipped on a new pair of pants to test them out. "He's probably just doing it so I can be nicer to him and save him a few headaches. Well jokes on him. I'm not relenting."

Irisviel sighe and shook her head, "I might be naive to how the world works, but I can see when someone is in love."

Sola-Ui turned to glare at her, "He doesn't love me. This is an arranged marriage."

"It is, but you can't seriously tell me you haven't noticed how he treats you."

Sola-Ui looked down at her feet. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She knew full well he didn't treat her harshly. He always related to what she wanted. His aggravating voice lost its harshness when he talked to her. Then when Lancer came, he seemed to be trying to cook her things or whatever. "Maybe… I just…" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I don't want to be hurt."

Irisviel pulled her into a hug, earning a gasp of surprise from the redhead. "I know how strange love can be. At times you won't know if it is real, but you can't know if you don't try. You may never know what you have until it is gone. Neither should you spend the rest of your days in misery."

Sola-Ui paused for a moment before sighing, "Alright, I'll try and give him a fair chance." That's when they both noticed green smoke coming into the place. "Umm, that's not good."

"No…" Irisviel's eyes grew weary. "It's… not." With that said, the pair fell to the ground, unconscious.

Several men stepped in and dragged the pair away.

* * *

Waver sighed in agitation. He didn't really like malls himself. Aside from the book store, nothing really interested him. The other thing that got on his nerves was his servant. He knew that with everything he was picking up, his wallet would be taking a few hits. A part of him thought about letting him go off on his own, but he pushed that thought aside. It was better that he followed him around. He wasn't exactly of this earth.

Rider slapped his shoulder, "Ease up, master." He chuckled as he marched about with a new video game and system. "We've found out where Caster is and in record time too. Why, when I went after the Ra'Zac, it took me so many months to find them that I lost count. You? You found Caster's hideout in only a few days. That is something to be proud of."

"Yes, but we can't exactly know what to expect in her lair." Waver huffed. "She could have all sorts of traps and schemes there that could kill us instantly."

Rider rolled his eyes, "Saphira has fought Caster once. She may have strong magic and forms, but she won't have anything up her sleeve that we haven't already faced. You must remember that I've fought powerful spell casters before and won."

Waver sighed again and nodded, "Yes, I know that. I just want to be cautious."

"Well if you're that concerned about this," Rider spoke up. "Why don't we ask the other masters for help? I'm sure a number of them are iching to kill Caster for what she has done."

Waver was silent for a moment. A part of him was strongly against that idea. The reason he had joined the Holy Grail War was that he wanted to show everyone how strong he was. That he was someone worth respect. If he went to the others, would they just take the credit?

Rider put a hand on his shoulder, "Master, I know how you feel."

"How do you know," Waver shook off the hand and rounded on his servant. "You don't know anything. I went into this war and got myself one of, if not the, most powerful servants in this war. I should be able to do this alone."

"To prove to everyone that you are worth respect?" His response shocked Waver. Rider just sighed and shook his head. "I was a young man myself once. Arrogant and full of myself when I got a hold of a greater power than I could have dreamed of. For that arrogance, I paid the price on a number of occasions. Listen to me when I tell you that it doesn't mean you are not worth respect if you ask for aid. You are a tough lad and the others will acknowledge that it was you and you alone who found Caster."

Waver paused for a moment before sighing, "You can't just let me wallow in my own pity, can you?"

Rider laughed, "Not at all."

"And why did you buy those games anyways? You don't have any in your world, right?"

"And that's why I want to play them," Rider seemed excited. "Who knows what wonders they hold." His excitement died instantly. "Waver, stay close to me."

Waver's body went rigid when he saw that expression on his face, "Rider? What's going on?" He gasped when he saw the gas floating around the floor and people starting to fall unconscious.

"You're safe because of our pact," Rider spoke as he summoned his sword. He threw Za'roc at him to which Waver caught it. "But we're going to have to be on our guard. Caster is up to her tricks again."

"Yeah, she definitely is." They both turned around to see Assassin. She seemed to be upset.

"Assassin?" Rider quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Master's orders," Assassin sighed and rubbed the back of her head. She growled deeply as the hand fell to her side and they both shook slightly. "Caster has a hold on him now."

Waver gasped, "He's… So that means…"

Assassin nodded, "Yep, it means we have to fight."

Rider quirked an eyebrow, "Then why didn't you just attack us when our guard was down?"

"Because I don't like taking orders from Caster," Assassin snarled. "Would you?"

Rider took a battle stance, "You have a point. I'm sorry, Assassin, but I am not ready to die here."

"Neither am I," Assassin brandished her claws. "I'll make sure to make it painless and after that, I'll take Caster's head. Fuck command seals. I'll find a way."

Rider smiled, "I'll hold you to that. Same for myself if this battle goes my way." The two combatants squared off against each other for a moment. They eyed each other up and down before they struck.

* * *

 **Had to break this up since I was still unsure about what to put in this chapter or not. Next chap will be one heck of a large battle between the servants, that much I can assure you. As well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I really would appreciate a comment if you were to be kind as they do help me understand what I'm doing well and what you've liked so far.**

 **Until next time, I hope you all take care.**


	27. Chapter 27

Saber knew she had to end this quickly. She didn't have too much to worry about Caster one on one. She was of the Saber class, which made her an anathema to those of the Caster class. She was resistant to magic so there wasn't much Caster could do to her. What did worry her was a combination of two things.

The first and foremost was that Caster had chosen a mall to do conduct this fight. The vile villain knew that Saber couldn't use any strong attacks as civilians could be caught in the crossfire. She had to limit herself to slashing Caster to bits, which she was perfectly fine with. She had harmed children. She was irredeemable. A monster akin to many she had faced in her old life. A part of her was glad. This meant that she could kill Caster and actually feel good about it. The other problem was that Caster had a horde of smaller versions of herself to fight her battles for her. A cowardly trick if you ask her. Yet she knew that she could be swarmed. She just hoped her compatriots could handle them while she took out Caster.

She could hear the hissing and cackles of Caster's minions nearby. She needed to act now. Saber rushed forward with a Prana Burst. Caster saw it coming and stopped her in her tracks as she summoned a huge, roaring ring of green fire around her. The moment Saber skidded to a stop, Caster sprung forth with her fange filled mouth open wide. Saber dodged the lung and swung her sword. Caster moved herself out of the way with her wing, earning Saber nothing more than cutting off some of her mane. Caster snarled and touched the ground.

Caster turned and rushed her with her jagged horn pointed straight at her. Due to the short distance and speed, most if not all humans would have been skewered right then and there. Saber of course wasn't a normal human. With the instincts honed from battle and the Holy Grail's assistance, she spun around her foe and lashed out with her sword. She earned a pained scream as the sword cut through her side. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, but given it had struck one of her shoulders, it was deep enough to cut through muscle.

Caster limped and nearly fell to her side. Her magic flared over her body as her wounds healed, "You will pay for that, Saber. The blood of a true queen should never spill the ground."

Saber glared at her as she prepared to strike again, "It is a good thing I do not face a true queen today. Only a monster."

Caster roared and the area around them shook. Pieces of the ground and several other items were thrust into the air by Caster's magic and thrown at Saber. Saber dashed forward. She effortlessly slashed through the items and pieces of concrete. None of them were a real threat to her. Caster was obviously trying to find something to get around her resistance to magic. Saber was confident in her abilities.

At least she was before a rack of clothes blocked her visage just for a moment. A large chunk of the ground smashed into her foot, which had been strengthened by Caster's magic so it made her cry out and fall forward. Her eyes widened when she saw Caster's smirking visage. She had moved underneath her fall and blasted her with an extremely strong magical blast. While she was resistant, the force of the blast definitely hurt as she was sent flying upwards.

"Saber," Beast moved forward and caught the servant. Of course, given her smaller stature, the pair of them ended on the ground.

"Sorry about that," Saber groaned as she helped Beast back up. She glared over at Caster as several other changelings started to crowd around her. "It seems she finally called in her reinforcements."

"It shouldn't be that tricky to deal with," Beast smirked as she put a hand on her hip. "Caster doesn't strike me as the brightest of magical creatures." Caster growled at that, "We should be able to slice her to pieces with no problem."

"I would think it would be best if we use Ruler's noble phantasm," the group looked to see Avenger approaching them. "It would take us away from the civilians and give us the needed support against Caster's minions."

Ruler smiled and nodded, "An excellent suggestion." He closed his eyes and then opened them as he lifted his sword up into the air. Suddenly, the group weren't in a mall anymore. They found themselves on green hills with thousands of Confederate soldiers about. He summoned his mount, Traveller, and hauled himself upon it. He glared over at Caster, who had gained a bit of distance due to a combination of his noble phantasm and her own magic.

As Ruler raced in front of his men, they shouted 'Lee' over and over again in devotion. Thousands of them tried to shake his hand, which he tried his best to accommodate. Saber's respect for Ruler skyrocketed by the loyalty his men showered him with. The shouts and smiles on their faces spoke of men who would gladly walk into Hell if he but ask them to.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Beast smiled. "She won't know what hit her."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Ruler spoke. "The battle has only just begun."

"I'll say it has," three Confederate Generals walked trotted over onto their horse for them. One of them looked their way with a crazy tint to his gaze. "Reporting for duty, Ruler."

"Thank you, General Pickett." Ruler smiled and turned to Saber. "If I be so kind, I would like to introduce some of my Generals. I'm sure the others are pressed for time as of now." He gestured to them, "You have met General Pickett."

"I have to say it is a mighty fine honor to fight with the actual King Arthur," he smiled brightly. "Even more so to know she's a mighty fine looker too."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," another general with a long brown beard elbowed Pickett. He tilted his hat to her, "Names Longstreet. Happy to be of service."

"I am happy to fight with you as well," Saber nodded, noting not to acknowledge Pickett's 'compliment'. She was uncomfortable to an extent with people complimenting her feminine qualities given she had to be a strong 'king'.

"And the last is my right hand man," Ruler smiled warmly. "General Stonewall Jackson."

Stonewall chuckled, "I do hope I can live up to the name today."

"As do I," Saber nodded. They seem to be a good collection of generals.

Ruler seemed pleased with how the introductions were going. He turned to face Saber. "Would you do me the honor of rousing my men?"

Saber blinked in confusion, "But this is your army?"

Ruler chuckled, "And you are none other then the King of Britain. I would find it the utmost honor to have you lead them into battle on this day."

Saber frowned, "Ruler, I am not worthy-"

"You are, Saber." Ruler sternly told her. "Now please, give my men the confidence they surely will need in this fight to come."

Saber sighed and nodded. She honestly didn't believe she was worthy to lead anyone, not after her utter failure of Camelot. Still, Ruler wished for it and she would humor him. He was a good man after all. Saber, Ruler, Beast, and the generals went up the hill that overlooked the multitude of soldiers.

"Lee! Lee! Lee!" Was the resounding cry as the Confederates let out whoops and hollers, hoping to catch his eye. With but a raise of his hand, they went silent. Ruler turned to Saber.

Saber looked over at the expectant soldiers and steeled her nerves. She would not break this day, "Soldier's of Ruler, on this day we do not face the forces of another human. Instead we face monsters. Monsters who would prey upon humanity without remorse. That has slain innocent children for the sake of feeding their bellies. For this travesty, they do not deserve to live."

Many of the soldiers sneered about the enemy, agreeing with Saber's words.

"They believe they can defeat us. Caster claims to be a queen. A ruler of nations, yet she is nothing more than a fraud. We will teach her the errors of her ways. Caster and her minions will know terror when faced with our combined power. We will turn the grounds before us into nothing more then her grave." The soldiers cheered and waved their rifles and hats around.

"I will fight this monster so that not a single child more has to perish due to her evil ways," Saber lifted her sword. "Shall you fight with me?"

"Saber, Saber, Saber!" The soldiers cried out, eager to fight by the legendary hero's side.

Saber looked upon the eager faces of the soldiers below her. How they cheered and eagerly wished to follow her. How they would die for her and many would this very day. Even though they were nothing more then part of Ruler's noble phantasm, it still ate at her. It always came to this. She would lead others into the blood bath and watch them fall before her eyes. Whether in victory or defeat, where she walked, death followed.

Her musings were cut short by Pickett's chuckle, "Nice speech ma'am. Short and sweet. Gets the point across all the swifter. Leaves us more time to beating the living daylights out of those cretens."

Saber smiled and bowed her head. At the very least she would show some courtesy, "Thank you. It was nothing."

"It was more then nothing," Ruler gave her a bright smile. "Why, I've never seen my men this riled up. I doubt I could inspire the same amount of courage as you do. My hope is that they can make you proud as they have me."

Saber shook her head, "You are a fine man yourself, Ruler. Don't sell yourself short."

"Well hopefully by the end of this war, you will be right." Ruler firmly looked towards the enemy. "Let us continue this after Caster has been dealt with. Longstreet, go and make sure the cannoneers know what to do." Longstreet nodded and raced his horse over to the cannons.

Caster didn't seem phased by the army before her. She just cackled as she summoned her own army. Hundreds, if not thousands, of changelings came into being before them. Ruler's eyes widened at that. It would seem that with all the energy she had acquired, she had enough energy to do so. That was troubling. Still, Ruler was confident in his men and their abilities. The two armies stared each other down, waiting to see who moved first. As it would seem, Caster did. She gave an inhuman cry as she charged. A black wave of death followed in her wake.

Ruler held up his sword arm, "At my command, cannoneers fire at will." A moment passed as he gauged the distance. Then he lowered his arm to point it at the enemy. "Fire!" Dozens of cannons fired off their deadly volley. With satisfaction, he watched as the cannon balls tore through the changeling ranks. Not enough to put much of a dent, but it was something. "Keep up the barrage. We need to weed out their numbers before they get to our lines."

The cannons kept up the barrage, smashing through the changeling lines as they roared and hissed all the way to their intended targets. The first rows of soldiers readied themselves. Some of them took a knee, while others loomed overhead. Their muskets at the ready, trained on the monsters that wished to shred them to pieces.

The changelings shrieked as they closed the distance. Several of the officers raised their swords, "Ready, Aim!" They stayed put as the cannons kept hitting the enemy. They knew the cannons wouldn't be much help once those monsters got too close. They held their muskets down, pointed right at those creatures. That's when they came into range. "Fire!"

Hundreds of muskets fired off at once, sending a volley of metal balls searing into the enemy ranks. A number of changelings fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The next volley was soon to join them and then another. The three volleys made the changelings pause and skitter into place. While ferocious, they were cowards at heart. Many of their comrades were dead, so some had lost heart. A roar from their queen told them that there were worse things than muskets.

The Confederates were able to get off one more volley before the changelings started to fire green bursts of magic. Soldiers cried out in pain as the magical blasts plowed into them, seering away flesh and bone. Still the lines held and another volley of musket balls answered the changeling cries.

Saber watched in satisfaction as Ruler's army did its deadly job with precision worthy of praise. It certainly wasn't the way she would have conducted this battle, but her armies usually consisted of knights on horseback. A far simpler time, but the rigid lines and formations presented before her were still something to behold. It felt good to be commanding troops once again. A feeling that made her guilt all the more excruciating. She glanced over at the cannons. Their payloads were still being fired upon the changeling lines. Said lines getting dangerously close to the Confederates, who were starting to take fire from the changeling magic. Still, the losses weren't significant and she was confident they could hold.

Saber readied herself. It would soon fall on her to ride into battle. The changeling ranks would of course be thinned and the battle hardened soldiers would be able to defeat them, but they would need someone to keep them steady. Saber would be there for them. It was her duty to protect those under her command after all. She reasoned that it would take not but a moment or two of constant action to sweep aside this unholy horde.

Of course, these musings were cut short by another monstrous battlecry from above. Saber looked up and her eyes widened, "What?"

The changelings were attacking from above. A grew number of them including Caster sped right down towards the Confederate lines, trailing a green glow of fire as they did so. Saber cursed herself for forgetting that Caster and her ilk could easily fly.

Some of the soldiers raised their muskets to fire at the oncoming enemy. Of course, with the somewhat inaccurate firing and flying opponents, not a great deal were brought down before they smashed into the Confederates. Dozens were sent flying. The changelings quickly rose up and started to attack Ruler's army from inside. The ones around them frantically tried to kill them, using musket fire, bayonets, and officer swords. While valiant, the cohesion of the army was starting to break. The front line didn't fare any better as the changeling horde still charging them finally reached them. The inhuman creatures snarled and cried out as they bowled over a number of soldiers affected by the chaos behind them.

Saber could see Caster doing her work, as she took bit off the head of a soldier trying to stab her. She gripped the hilt of her sword, "I must go down there."

"Do it," Ruler nodded. The general of the south was livid at that moment. Watching that happen to his men made him angrier then he wanted to admit. "Stop this madness. Please, Saber. I implore you."

Saber nodded, "I will." She turned to her companions. "Beast? Avenger?"

Beast smiled before her body suddenly shifted to that of a giant wolf. She leaned down for Saber to get on, "You don't even have to ask, Saber."

"I'll stay here to guard Ruler," Avenger spoke. "Caster might try and sneak around to finish him off."

"Oh if he aint going," Pickett raised his sword. "Then someone better pick up the slack." He chuckled, eager to cut down the enemy.

Saber nodded as Beast stood up, "Then let us be off."

With that said, Beast took off with swiftness not found in any mortal. Pickett was giving that notion a run for the money on his horse, keeping up with the goddess. Saber scowled as she saw some of the soldiers break from the onslaught and retreat. Beast jumped over a number of them and landed right on a bunch of the changelings. She bit down into one and tore it to pieces as Saber jumped off. She sliced one in half and turned to the soldiers. Pickett gave a slashing motion from above his horse, earning him the death cry of a changeling under his blade.

"Soldiers of Ruler," she raised her sword. "Come with me. If you value your lives and the lives of the innocent, fight with me and drive these monsters back." She moved towards the changelings, slicing one of their heads in half.

"You heard her, boys." Pickett laughed and raced into the changeling lines.

The soldiers looked back to the two servants fighting the changelings and gave a rebel yell. They charged, bayonetting a number of changelings and fire into the large clusters. Still the changelings persisted as a number of rebel soldiers fell down dead from magic or hooves and teeth.

Beast wasn't perturbed by much of any of the changeling attacks. Her large frame and ferocity made short work of any ill-begotten creature that came across her path. Her teeth were stained blue from the miserable wretches as was the ground around her feet. Of course, Caster had set her eyes on her. Using herself as a magic missile, she smashed into Beast's side and sent her tumbling away.

Caster laughed as she turned towards Saber. She was wearing her green, ornate armor now. "So it's just us two again, Saber."

"An unwise move," Saber gripped her sword tightly as she narrowed her eyes. "My magic resistance renders most of your tricks moot, Caster."

"True," Caster gave her a shark grin. Several changelings rushed to her side. "But I still have to show you how a true queen fights. I wonder how long you will last before you drown in blood."

Saber rushed forward, only to smash into a wall of magic cast by Caster. Saber shook her head as Caster cackled, her minions preparing to charge. Saber knew that she might have to use Excalibur right now to finish off this monster. The only real problem was that many of Ruler's soldiers would be caught in the crossfire and this could hurt Ruler himself if she destroyed too much of his reality marble.

Of course, before she could use it, a massive howl smashed into Caster and her changelings. Many of them were broken by the attack as they were sent flying. Saber turned to see Beast snarling.

"I'm not beaten that easily," Beast growled, causing Saber to smirk.

Back on the large hill overlooking the battlefield, Avenger could only nod. "It would seem that your soldiers do you justice, Ruler."

Ruler gave a tired smile, "Indeed." He turned to a nearby soldier on horseback. "Tell the cavalry to charge into the enemy sides. That should disorient them enough for us to press them back."

The soldier gave a salute, "Yes, sir." Then he was off as swift as an arrow.

"I am impressed by the level of devotion your soldiers show you, Ruler." Avenger spoke again. "It is not often I see a commander actually have the respect of his soldiers."

"I just do what I must," Ruler said. "That is all I can do."

"Should of seen us in the hayday," Stonewall smiled. "This here General gave the Yankees a good running." He patted Ruler's shoulder. "He'll give this Caster a bloody lip if I do say so myself."

Avenger nodded, "Indeed."

If Stonewall hadn't been looking over at his general in charge with pride at that moment, then he wouldn't have been able to see what happened next. His eyes had trailed down slightly to see Avenger raising his pistol. His eyes widened and on instinct, he pushed Ruler back. "Get back, G-"

Avenger fired twice. Once into Stonewall's chest and the other into his head. Ruler had tumbled off Traveller and by the time he got his bearings, Stonewall was on the ground. Dead.

Ruler's eyes widened in horror. Once before he had gone through the pain of losing a trusted comrade in arms. Once was all he thought he would have to bear, but before his eyes, Stonewall Jackson had died. "No…"

"I'm sorry, Ruler." Avenger raised his pistol to point it at him. "But this is the way it has to be."

Ruler was stunned by Avenger's change in tune. He couldn't believe what was happening. None of it made any sense. They were so close to defeating Caster. No, he couldn't do this now.

Traveler screamed as it kicked the ground. The horse turned and raised its hooves to trample Avenger. Avenger quickly fired several rounds into the horse and jumped back, avoiding the dying animals fall.

Ruler couldn't believe it, "Wh-Why?"

"Because I couldn't let you go about with your command seals," Avenger explained. "You are too dangerous a variable. You could easily turn the tide against me in a future battle, you see. So you have to die. That's why I suggested you use your noble phantasm. It would distract the other servants in all the chaos so I could do this," he put away his pistol and summoned his sword, "Nothing personal."

Ruler got to his feet. His hands shook with rage. With absolute rage. Avenger had taken his favorite horse. He had taken Stonewall, a tried and true companion. He would even ally himself with a monster like Caster. He had never felt such rage before. "By my command seal, I order you to take your own life!"

Nothing happened.

Ruler's eyes widened at that, "Impossible…"

Avenger took out a jagged black rock from his pocket, "Ah, so it does work." He put it back in, "I'll have to thank her for that after I kill you."

Ruler snarled as he pulled out his saber, "Just try it."

The two combatants started to spar, striking at each other with their swords. Neither of them were a master of the blade so in comparison to the likes of Saber, they wouldn't match up. Yet they were far above those of normal humans. Their strikes slashed and stabbed at their foes. Avenger would slash Ruler's side. Ruler would slash Avenger's upper arm. They kept trading those blows, neither of them getting anywhere.

They finally clashed swords once more, pressing up against each other. Ruler glared deep into the blank visage of Avenger's mask. He knew that Avenger was glaring right back at him.

"Don't do this," Ruler said through gritted teeth. "She is using you."

"Or am I using her?" Was Avenger's response. "War isn't so simple, Ruler. You rely too much on your morals. It leaves you-"

Ruler's eyes widened as he felt the bullets smash into his chest. He let out a pained gasp, blood splattering on Avenger's mask. He looked down to see that Avenger had freed a hand to fire his pistol into Ruler's front.

"Exposed," Avenger finished and pushed Ruler back. He put away his weapons, "Now that's settled, I think I'll have to destroy your army. I honestly don't know if killing you will get me out of here any faster, so I think I'll expedite your defeat as well as take out the other two servants."

The moment before, Saber slashed through a changeling trying to kill a wounded Confederate. Pickett was off a short ways on foot, laughing as he stabbed a changeling in the skull. Beast was chomping and stomping her way through changelings left and right. The battle was going well. Of course, Caster hadn't shown up again. She no doubt wanted to soften them up before going in for the blow. That's when she turned around to view Ruler.

Her eyes widened when she saw him and Ruler fighting. _'Avenger… Avenger betrayed us!'_ Her sword grip tightened and she rushed forward, intent on saving the life of her dear friend, Ruler. That's when she heard the gunshots and saw him slump to the ground. "NOOOO!"

Beast had heard the shout and looked up to see Ruler down. Her eyes widened and she made to run. She was faster then Saber so when she passed her, she gripped her tightly and threw her onto her back as she made to Ruler and Avenger. She was going to sink her teeth into that bastard.

Of course right before they got there, Avenger had summoned a large robot of some kind. It dwarfed everything around it. It was mostly black with red, spiky spikes on the back. Yellow bits splotted the armor at key points. From within the robot, they could hear Avenger cackle, "Behold my greatest noble phantasm. Shinkirō!"

Beast skidded to a stop, but Saber jumped off anyways. She had to get to Ruler.

Off with the cannons, Longstreet saw everything through his binoculars. He deeply scowled, "Damn it!" He pointed to Shinkiro, "Destroy that damn thing now boys!" With that said, the rebels had no quarrels with that order. They simply turned the cannons and fired.

The large mecha crossed its arms and formed a shield of sorts over itself. "Do you really believe you can get through my Absolute Defense with mere cannons? You are out of your mind!" With that, it cancelled the shield and from out of its chest shot out a crystal pyramid. A lazor soon followed and once it hit the crystal, several beams of energy shot out. The confederates caught in the blast were incinerated. As was the cannons, to which Longstreet was one of the casualties. Avenger laughed as the Confederate army went into disarray at his actions.

Saber finally got to Ruler, quickly cradling the man in her arms. "Ruler, please speak to me."

Avenger looked down at the pair. He moved to try and kill them before Caster landed on his shoulder.

"Wait," she grinned. "I want to watch them~"

"Saber?" Ruler looked into her eyes with a sad smile. "I deeply apologize. I had wanted to see this war to the end. Oh how I wanted to, but alas. It seems I wasn't the most potent choice to oversee this war."

"Don't say things like that," Saber shook her head, trying to keep her tears in. She would not shed tears, even as she watched a noble man who had looked up to her perish. "You are going to survive. We are going to get you out of here."

Ruler shook his head, "You are a good woman, Saber. Far too good. You should recognize that. Anyone would be honored to serve underneath you." He weakly chuckled, "As I was honored to have known you."

"Please…" Saber felt tears falling down her cheeks. She could see him starting to fade. "I am not the great king you think I am."

"But you are," Ruler moved his hand up to wipe away her tears. "You are Saber. The greatest of Kings. There is no doubt about that, so please don't doubt yourself. As well..." He paused. "By my command seals, I order you and Beast to escape from these monsters' clutches." His body glowed red.

Saber's eyes widened, "Ruler, NO-" With that, she and Beast disappeared.

Avenger and Caster watched as Ruler continued to fade away, with the reality marble crumbling around them.

"We should have killed them too," Avenger stated.

"No," Caster scoffed at the idea. "I want to kill them in one swoop. It would be all the more tantalizing to do so then. Besides, you know full well they can't use their tricks in my lair. If it wasn't for my magic, that rock you have wouldn't have allowed you to summon that thing for you."

Avenger sighed, "Still, I hope that should be enough to win this war." With that said, the reality marble disappeared and the duo made their way back to the lair. Their mission was a success.

Ruler had died.

* * *

Rider was a great swordsman. The best in the land if he was being bold enough to say. With all the experience and talent he had acquired on his journey, he never really thought he'd have a challenge again. He was far too good. He was far too fast and his magic aided him to boost even that. He couldn't be beat.

So why was he panting as he blocked several strikes from Assassin. The pokemon was swiftly slashed at him with purple glowing claws. She was just so far and it didn't help that her illusions threw him off. His 'Way of Knowing' skill read someone's body language. That was almost impossible to do with someone who could mask themselves.

The world around him seemed to be twisted and misshapen. Too many times he had nearly tripped on things he didn't see or phased through things that he thought were there. He had to be extremely wary of everything when dealing with Assassin and that made him wary. Not even the Ra'zac put him on this kind of edge.

He slashed and tried to go on the offensive but in the end all he hit was thin air. Once he knew he had struck her shoulder, but it was only a glancing blow. Nothing serious, which angered him. Still, he needed to keep his cool. He couldn't get lost in the rage of battle or Assassin would kill him. He needed to act smart.

That's when he got an idea. He smirked and pressed against Assassin's strikes. He knew she wasn't going all out given that she was under orders from Caster, so he could use that to his advantage. She wouldn't be using all of her skills, at least until he pressed her. So he would press her. Hard. He spoke the sword's name 'Brisingr' and it lit up on fire. Assassin was surprised by this, which Rider wished to use to his advantage.

He lunged forward, hoping to skewer him on his sword. She sidestepped and slapped the sword out of the way. Next, Assassin lunged forward to slash his skull in two. Using his superior reflexes, he leaned back to dodge the blow. Spinning on his feet, he swung the blade around to strike her. He missed as she jumped backwards, flipping about to finally land on her feet.

"You're good," Assassin said.

"So are you," Rider responded as he readied himself. His eyes widened when he saw that she was charging a ball of dark energy in her hands. He quickly put his sword away and drew his bow with inhuman speed and agility. He plucked the string and notched the arrow before he let it go. "Brisingr!"

The flaming arrow sped off just as Assassin's ball of dark energy was shot forth. Both attacks struck in the middle, creating a huge explosion and sending debris everything. Rider instinctually put his arm up in front of his eyes to shield them from the blas. Assassin didn't do that however. She had powered through the explosion and came within striking range before he could react.

She snarled and slashed, leaving a deep gouge in his chest as he was slammed backwards. Rider cried out in pain and agony as his chest bled profusely. That one strike seemed to have sapped him of some needed energy. He held an arm over it as Assassin moved to finish him off. He used his free arm to raise his sword.

"You want to kill me?" He asked. "Come and get me."

Assassin let out a roar and charged. Yet, just as she was about to try and strike, several familiar swords slashed into the ground in front of her. The two servants saw Archer floating down to the ground, standing between her and Rider.

"Stand down, Assassin." Archer spoke. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Neither do I," Assassin growled out in despair. "But this is how it is."

Archer sighed and more swords appeared around her, "If that is the case." With that said, she sent her swords flying right towards Assassin.

Assassin used her speed and strength to smash the swords out of the way, charging right towards Archer. Archer of course wouldn't have that, so she summoned her gun/violin and stroked it. It elicited a huge wave of energy that sent Assassin flying back. Assassin snarled, but during that she had gathered energy into one palm and a sword in the other. She touched to the ground and used a Shadow Ball to power one of Archer's swords right back at her. Archer moved her head, which meant the sword only slashed her right cheek.

"Missed," Assassin scowled before she turned to look away. A sigh of relief echoed through her form, "It seems my master doesn't want me to fight anymore."

Archer sighed in relief as well, "So it would seem."

Assassin giggled, "So that means you can look after your boyfriend now. He's in safe hands."

Archer and Waver both blushed deeply and shook their hands in front of them, "No, it's not like that." They both said at the same time.

This earned a giggle from Assassin as she vanished from view, "Oh don't you worry. I'm going to be back with even better teases. Take care and I better be an auntie when I get back~"

Archer sighed and rubbed her forehead. Waver was stuttering about in the back of the group. She was going to give her so many headaches before this war was done. Didn't help that her cheeks were glowing at the comment. Having kids with Waver? That was absurd. He was just lucky she was out shopping when this battle had taken place or his servant would be no more. She turned to Rider, who had dropped to one knee as he panted heavily. He was clutching his heavily bleeding chest. The rest of him didn't look so good with all the gashes about. "You are lucky you are a magical servant or else you would be dead."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you," Rider huffed. "But I'm not that easy to kill."

"Right," Archer moved down to take one arm as Waver took another. "It would seem we will have to be working together if we want to be able to combat such foes before us. I do not know all of the enemy servants tricks, so I will not be stupid and think I can do this all on my own."

Waver sighed as he saw the logic in that plan, "Yes, an alliance would be good for all of us. We'll discuss it tomorrow. Today, we have to patch up Rider."

Archer gave him a small smile, "Altruistic…" It made her warm up to him. Even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

 **And thus the first servant kicks the bucket. Oh you have no idea how much this has been beating me over the head about who to kill. When to kill them and whatnot, but I thought this was a fitting place for Ruler and I hope you all enjoyed the battle. It's why this chapter was postponed two day snow. It took me longer then expected to write it out.**

 **I will be posting Avenger's servant cheat sheet in the next chapter. I didn't put it here because I am tired and this chapter is already too long. Still I hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated. Until next time, take care.**


	28. Chapter 28

Keyneth slammed his fist into the table, "How could you let this happen? I thought you were a top tier assassin, yet it seems you've been outplayed like the amature mage that you are!"

Lancer could only sigh as he watched Keyneth rage against Kiritsugu. It had been a few hours since Saber and Beast had come back to them. He was honestly heartbroken to hear of Ruler's fate. He seemed like such a good man. Lancer had hoped to have a few drinks with him before the end of this war, but that was not to be. Perhaps in another life, but until then, he made a vow. A vow that he would avenge Ruler's death and bring Avenger to justice.

It didn't help that Saber had taken off. She didn't want to be near anyone. He could see the pain she was going through. How she blamed herself for the incident. Lancer didn't know how to reach out to her, at least not in her current state. He would need to try and help her unwind before talking to her about it. It wouldn't do if she was unbalanced during this war. Beast was moping to herself with the alcohol they still had. He'd have to talk to her about that afterwards. He just stayed here because he didn't want his master to pick a fight with Kiritsugu. He'd die if he did, that he was sure of.

Kiritsugu sighed as he looked over the plans they had. Maiya was at his side, eyeing Keyneth with distaste. "Caster's minions were tougher to take down then I thought, couple with their numbers, it was difficult for either of us to get there before they were gone."

"You didn't try hard enough," Keyneth snarled. "You allowed them to slip through your fingers just so they could take her, didn't you? Is this a game to you, Emiya?"

Kiritsugu sent him a sharp glare, "If you have forgotten, my wife was also taken. I assure you, that I would not intentionally put her in harm's way if I could help it."

"Well if you didn't intentionally do this then you are a fraud," Keyneth pointed a finger at him. "I have heard stories of you and your misdeeds. How you are a disgrace to the very name of mages everywhere. It appears your misdeeds are misspoken. That you only ever went up against amature mages at best. I would have won this war by now if I wasn't tied to you!"

"Master," Lancer put a hand on his shoulder. He had noticed that Keyneth's Mystic Code, Volumen Hydrargyrum, was going haywire. He knew Keyneth would strike and he wasn't sure who would be victorious. "I think that's enough. Kiritsugu has done all he can to help us."

"But Sola-Ui-"

"We will get her back," Lancer said. "That much I promise."

Keyneth was silent for a moment, deflating. "You will have earned my respect when we get my fiance back." He said nothing more as he walked away.

Lancer sighed. This would take longer than he would have liked. It was true he knew that the care Keyneth had for his wife was great. That much was obvious. Dealing with the aftermath of an event like this with that in mind made it all the more difficult to calm him down. It would seem his talk with Beast would have to wait.

* * *

Joseph Field heard the loud gulps and whimpers from outside Beast's room. He rubbed the back of his head, mentally kicking himself as he had been for the last few days. A part of him thought about leaving her alone. She was a goddess. A servant in a Holy Grail War. There wasn't much in common a normal mage farmer had with her. Yet that frustrated him immensely. He had come to realize something when Beast and Saber came back from the store without Sola-Ui or Irisviel.

He was useless. In that he hadn't done anything to really support the others in the war. Once they had made this alliance, he had sat back and done nothing. He was in the shadows. Just an observer. Nothing special. He wasn't a fighter or a killer. He was just a farmer and nothing more. _'And look where that's got you. An ally is dead, others kidnapped, and Beast is stuck in a depressed slump. Some master you are, Joseph.'_

His knuckles gripped tightly together, _'No. No more of this.'_ He wasn't going to be on the sidelines anymore. He wasn't going to let Beast suffer all by herself anymore. He was going to help her. He was going to be there for her and be the shoulder she could cry on and the guy who could help her win this war. He'd do it for both of them. With that in mind and his nervousness abated, he pushed open the door.

"Beast, are you alright?" Joseph knew it was a stupid question, but it was the only thing he could think of to ask.

Beast looked like a mess. Her hair was sloppy. There were several bottles of alcohol everywhere. Her tail was slashing the air about as she mewled about in her casual clothes. She was lying on the bed sniffing as she gulped down another bottle of wine. "What do you want, Master? I'm not in the mood."

Joseph took a deep breath and let it go. He would not back down. Not when she needed him, even if she wouldn't admit it in her sorry state. He closed the door behind him as he entered the room. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk," Beast let an empty bottle fall to the floor, thankfully not shattering when it hit. They'd have to thank Lancer for being able to make such good wine even though Joseph knew it wasn't doing Beast any favors at the moment.

"Well…" Joseph scratched back of his neck and sighed. He steeled his nerves and stood up straight. "You need to talk." He went over and sat on the bed, facing her with a stern gaze. "You can't just keep yourself locked in here."

"Oh I won't," Beast snarled. "Not when I have two bastards to kill."

"Well trying to kill them in this state isn't gonna do you any favors," Joseph said.

Beast sighed and groaned. She rolled and around and splayed her arms out. Her long hair was splayed out behind her, "I know. I know well enough, but I can't help it. If I had been swifter. I had stayed with Ruler." She put a hand over her face, "And the pain that Saber is going through. She's taking this far worse than I am. I just don't know what to do."

Joseph sighed when he remembered that Saber had gone out by herself. She had even threatened her master when he disagreed with it. Of course he wouldn't use a command seal on her, at least not now. They still had two servants here and Avenger and Caster wouldn't dare to attack them like this, although they had doubts on that fact. "I honestly don't know what you're going through, Beast. I've never really lost anyone. Hay, most of my grandparents are still around. We Fields are a tough bunch after all."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Beast interrupted as she sat up. She blew a few strands of hair out of her face.

Joseph fiddled with his hands, "But even though I don't have personal experience with loss, I've known people that have. It's not good to wallow in it."

"On that I can agree with," Beast sighed as she smoothed her hair out. "I've lost so many people over the years that I know the feeling all too well. Don't worry about me, my master. I'll be right as rain and ready to rip the enemy to shreds in no time flat."

"Then why are you so down?" Joseph was taken aback by her sudden shift in attitude. He had thought he'd come in and have to stay a while to get her out of her funk.

"Because I just lost Ruler yesterday and Saber is depressed," Beast pointed out. "Not to mention two of my mortal human friends have been kidnapped. It's not a good situation for any of us. Still, I'll try and not drown my sorrows any longer."

Joseph sighed and smiled, "Well I'm happy you'll get better."

"Yes and I'll feel better if I have more alcohol," she gave him a sweet smile. "So could you go get Lancer for me?"

Joseph sighed, "Yeah, I'll do that."

"You are the best, master~"

* * *

Waver knew he would be in many tight spots when it came to this war. He just knew he would find himself staring face to face with a servant one of these days. He had just hoped it wasn't Assassin. Thankfully he had summoned Rider who had seemed and had lived up to the hype of what made a servant strong. Truly, he knew he could win this war.

After yesterday however, he knew that he couldn't win this single handedly like he thought. That annoyed him, but he couldn't let that show. Not when his ally now sat in front of him… in his bedroom… on his bed… It really didn't help that she was a pretty girl too. This was not something he was at all prepared to deal with. He would do his best to keep his blush to a minimum and was thankful Archer would not bring it up. Probably because neither of them wanted to think about what happened last time they ended up in a bed together.

"My master has been put to rest," Archer spoke. "I am grateful that you have such understanding and caring grandparents."

Waver couldn't help but smile as he thought about them. Oh he still felt bad about using his magic on them especially with how nice they are. Yet he was glad he had met them. Once this war was over, he'd make it up to them. "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without them."

"It must be nice having such a loving family," Archer seemed to be a bit down at the moment. She shook her head slightly before Waver could comment on it. "Enough of that, we need to go over our strategy."

Waver nodded, happy he could get his mind off of Archer's body or the misuse of his magic. "Right, well we know where Caster is. She's along the river, probably hiding in the sewers and abandoned tunnels."

"Which leaves her isolated," Archer put a hand to her chin. "Her changelings do have us outnumbered but individually they aren't much of a threat. If we could keep them confined to narrow passageways, we could destroy their numerical advantage."

"Yes, Rider could cause a series of collapses in the tunnels." Waver said. "He has the magic capable of doing that."

"And I can summon enough swords to keep the Caster's minions off our backs until we reach her." Archer smiled, then frowned. "But that still leaves Assassin as a problem."

Waver saw how much having to fight Assassin like this bothered Archer, "Well it's possible that her master is under Caster's spell. If we knock him out, Assassin might be able to turn on Caster."

"And with her immunity to magic," Archer continued. "She could easily kill Caster. Yes, that does sound like a plan."

"There's a few problems with that," the duo looked over to see Assassin appearing, casually waving at them. "Hey guys."

"As-Assassin?" Waver shouted and freaked out, scrambling away from her to the edge of the bed.

Archer didn't have such a reaction. She simply narrowed her eyes as she gazed at her past cohort, "Why are you here, Assassin? I thought you would be with your cohort, Caster?"

Assassin snarled and flexed her claws, "She is not my cohort. If it wasn't for my master, I would have killed her already. She loves to gloat about that fact too, the stuck up bitch."

"Then I presume you aren't here to fight us," Archer seemed to relax, causing Waver to look at her incredulously.

Assassin grinned, "That's right, Altair."

"It's Archer, Zoroark." Archer shot back with her own name.

"That's my species, not my real name." Assassin chuckled and put a claw to her lips. "And that I'll keep to myself, thank you very much. Still, there's a couple of things you should know. Avenger is working with Caster."

"What?" Waver called out. "What do you mean he's working with Caster? She's evil."

"He doesn't seem to care," Assassin snorted. "He just wants to win, so he seems to be willing to put that aside. If their plan works out, I honestly believe he'll betray Caster the first chance he gets."

"Damn," Archer swore under her breath. "This changes things, but I think we can still go with our initial-"

"Caster has a way of disabling noble phantasms and magic."

Both of the occupants inside were staring at her. Neither of them wanted to admit that they heard Assassin right. It was too much to believe that she could even be possibly right.

"How? That should be impossible," Waver breathed out as his mind failed to wrap around the notion.

"She has a noble phantasm that basically negates any type of magic outside of her own," Assassin shivered. "I can't even use my abilities in her lair and the only reason Avenger can is because she's supplying him with her own magic so he can still use them to his heart's content. Before you ask me to kill her, magic doesn't work on me so her magic can't supply me. Only my master's can and he's not in any shape to do so."

Archer scowled and balled up her hands into fists, "This changes everything. With three servants against us and Caster's noble phantasm, Rider and I do not have the power to take you on as we are now."

"Damnit," Waver seethed through his teeth. "Then what are we supposed to do."

"We do the only thing we can do," Archer narrowed her eyes. "We ask for aide."

Before she could elaborate on that fact, there was a knock at the door. The trio heard the door unlock and before the original duo could say anything, Assassin turned into her beautiful human visage. Of course with more casual wear that showed off some feminine qualities. She jumped into bed and snuggled up against a blushing Waver Velvet.

In walked Waver's grandmother. She blinked in surprise at seeing Waver with two young and attractive girls by his side, "Waver, who are your friends?"

"Uhhhh," Waver's mind was blank. He had no idea what to do but he had to do something quick. It had to be smart and believable.

"Oh we're his girlfriends~" Assassin giggled and kissed his cheek.

Waver's mind had shut down. There was no way he could respond to that. Archer was too busy glaring at Assassin to do anything as well.

His grandmother blinked in surprise, "Two girlfriends? Oh my."

"What's this now?" His grandfather came in shortly after.

"Waver brought over his girlfriends."

"Girlfriends?" Waver's grandfather blinked in surprise before laughing. "Oh our boy sure does know his way around. I'm glad to see such mighty fine women with him if I do say so myself."

"Oh you flatterer~" Assassin put a hand over her mouth and giggled, scooching closer to Waver. Archer scowled and moved just a bit closer herself.

"Well kids just remember to keep it down, alright?" His grandfather chuckled. "And play it safe, Waver." He wagged his finger at Waver, who just gaped at the notion his grandfather was playing at.

"We're so sorry for interrupting," his grandmother smiled as they backed out of the room. "Please if you're still here, you may as well come down for dinner."

"That's too kind~" Assassin giggled and waved as the duo closed the door. She wiped the sweat from her brow and kissed Waver's cheek. "Now that was easy."

Archer pulled Waver closer to her, "That was uncalled for, Assassin."

"Possessive are we?" Assassin smirked and shifted to her real form. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt him to have a mature woman to hold." A sword appeared near Archer, causing Assassin to pout. "Okay, but maybe later~" She giggled as Archer sighed.

"Are you alright?" Archer asked Waver

Waver was silent for a moment, blushing like wildfire. Then he looked to her, "What is going on?"

Archer sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "A whole lot of frustration."

"So are you going to try for the kid now, or should I help~?" Assassin giggled, wiggling her eyebrows only to earn a smack from Archer's hand. Assassin just laughed at it as she shook off the blow. Archer glared at her with a blush, pulling Waver's head into her chest for security.

Waver could only wonder how things could have ended up like this and why Archer's chest really comfortable. He could only hope that Rider wasn't having as bad off a time as he was.

* * *

Rider had chosen to go off by himself. He was strong enough to heal and get over his injuries pretty quickly. That and he wanted to talk with a certain someone which he couldn't normally do in a crowded city. A part of him missed his old world where he could let Saphira out whenever he wanted, but that wasn't to be. Still, that didn't mean she didn't annoy him when he did finally manage to let her out. The large dragon was coiled around him tightly with her wings over him, "You don't have to be so cautious, Saphira."

"Oh yes I do," Saphira snorted. "Every time I let you out of my sight, you get into trouble. It seems that in this world you are no different. You are still that stupid hatchling I first met."

Rider grinned and scratched her scales, "Oh but you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Next time you get yourself into trouble, I am coming out." Saphira growled. "I don't care what you or the mages of this world say. I will not stand by and let you die on my watch, Eragon."

"It's Rider for now, Saphira." Rider pointed out.

"Oh to fire with the Grail rules," Saphira snorted. The pair of them went into another prolonged silence, just enjoying each other's comfort. Given that they were basically two pieces of the same hold, this wasn't that hard. Helped that Rider found her really comfortable to lie against.

That's when Rider hears a boom not that far away. He straightened himself out as Saphira moved the wing from over him, "You heard that, right?"

"How could I not?" Saphira sniffed the air. "A servant is nearby."

"Probably wasn't paying enough attention to detect them sooner," Rider sighed as he scratched the back of his head and stood up. "I guess we should go see who it is."

* * *

Saber slashed through another tree trunk. She huffed and snarled at the air, trying and failing to keep her anger under control. That wasn't turning out well for her. Every time she nearly did, Ruler's face came into view. It infuriated her. She slashed another tree down, letting out a pained scream. She was Saber. One of the Knight classes. She should have been able to defeat Caster with ease. Her high magic resistance assured her of that.

Yet she had failed. She had failed him, just like she had failed so many of her allies before. He had been struck down by that coward Avenger. He did not face Ruler in true combat. He struck them in the back. He struck them in the back while she faced the true threat… Just like Mordred.

That caused her to scream and slash through three trees. Again she was betrayed. Again she had lost someone close to her. Again she was powerless to stop it. She was useless. She was not a worthy king and this all by confirmed her desires for the Grail. If she could grant herself that wish, she could save them. She could save them from her worthless hide. Her decisions that brought ruin to everyone around them. She was not worthy of their respect.

She could still remember Ruler's praise. How he would seek her out to simply be with her. How the kind man was a friend she could rely on. She had thought he would see her throughout this war. She wanted him to be there. A small part of her wanted to be proven wrong. That she could at least serve him well, but that hope was dashed. She had ruined him. It was her fault. She had to atone for this sin. For all of her wins prior.

Her inner turmoil meant she didn't hear the heavy wingbeats until they were too close for comfort. She snarled and turned around, brandishing her sword in a stance that spoke of killing intent.

It was none other then Rider, riding upon his dragon. He held up his hand, "I mean no harm, Saber. I merely wished to see who was making those noises."

Saber started to relax, but not fully. "I apologize if I disturbed you. I am simply… venting my frustration as it were."

Rider nodded, "I know how that feels." He slid off of his dragon and onto the ground. "What ails you, Saber?"

"It is personal, Rider." Saber held her sword out in a threatening gesture. She ignored the snarl that the dragon gave her. She had fought dragons before. She knew her way around them, even though a part of her remembered that dragons still weren't easy to deal with.

Rider held up his hands as to show he meant no harm, "I am simply curious. I know a lot has happened in this war, but I do not wish for there to be bad blood between us."

Saber stared at him for a moment. She focused on his eyes and that quickly told her that he meant the truth, "Ruler is dead. Avenger killed him."

Rider's eyes widened, "Ruler? No, that can't be." He scowled, "I will make Avenger pay for this. That man did not deserve to die so early on in this war, or at all."

"In that we can agree," Saber relaxed, but kept Excalibur at her side. "Avenger is working with Caster, so that makes him all the more deadly right now."

Rider blinked at that before smirking. He put his hands on his hips, "Working with Caster, eh? Well that makes him all the easier to find."

"What are you saying, Rider?" Saber took a step forward. "You know where he is?"

"Oh I know where Caster is and now that they are both working together," Rider went on to explain. "It goes without saying that we should find Avenger there as well. Caster no doubt would try and surround herself with as many allies as she can, as she did when she forced Assassin to work with her."

Saber scowled. Assassin was a tough opponent. She was tougher than an Assassin class servant should be, but yet the servant of the shadows had kept up with her and even had her on the edge at a few moments. Knowing that Caster had her grips on her was bad news, let alone that she had another servant helping. "Damn it."

Rider nodded, "Yes, it would seem that we are in a difficult spot." He rubbed his chin, "So what say you to an alliance?"

Saber stiffened at that, "An alliance?"

Rider held up a hand, "I swear, I will not betray you during our conflict with Caster and Avenger. You have my word." He repeated it in some language, but just hearing it made Saber relax.

She nodded, "Then your word will have to do for now. In all honesty, I'll need all the help I can get to take them all down."

Rider smirked and crossed his arms, "Oh I am willing to aide you as much as I can."

"Just don't try and do anything too foolish," his dragon nosed him as she spoke, which still unnerved Saber to be honest.

"I know, Saphira." Rider petted her nose, which caused her to coo at him. The relationship between them was so strange yet so personal. Saber could only feel a bit jealous of it. "So that means we have a new ally. Caster and her lot will rue the day they toyed with us."

Saber had to admit, she was feeling a bit better right now. More allies meant she had a better chance at avenging Ruler's death. Yes, this could work. Blood would be spilled soon. Very soon.

* * *

 **Class: Avenger**

 **Alternate Class: Rider**

 **True Name: Lelouch vi Britannia**

 **Parameters**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: C**

 **Agility: C**

 **Mana: D**

 **Luck: D**

 **NP: EX**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Independent Action: EX**

 **Avenger was left for dead as a child in the distant lands of Japan. Ever since then he had to rely on himself to get where he wanted to be in life. He carved his own path, refusing to live underneath anyone's shadow**

 **Riding: A+**

 **Avenger was skilled in piloting some of the most advanced pieces of equipment on the planet.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Battle Continuation: EX**

 **Before his death, Avenger was able to take in the final powers of the previous Geass wielders' immortality. This allows him to survive most any wound unless he was completely destroyed.**

 **Charisma: A**

 **Avenger in life was able to get many people to walk underneath his banner. Whether they were poor or rich, Japanese or Britannia, he was able to sway them to his side and use them in his war.**

 **Military Tactics: B**

 **While not all of them were successful, Avenger was a brilliant tactician and strategist. Many a foe was left gab smacked when facing against his forces.**

 **Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: A**

 **Avenger does not take the rule of those he deems unfitting well. He did everything in his power to usurp the Brittanian rule of Japan in his own life and would not back down from the enemy.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Zero Double: D**

 **To fulfill his mission in life, Avenger had to use doubles on a few occasions to get his vision of the world to work.**

 **Shinkirō: A+**

 **One of his greatest and most versatile mechs in the war, Shinkiro's Absolute Defense System makes it incredibly difficult to destroy as well as having immense fire power.**

 **Geass: EX**

 **The immense power of persuasion, Avenger in life was able to use it to get anyone to do whatever he wished, even once using it on the god of the world to do as he pleased.**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to hear your feedback. I should hopefully try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Hope you all do well until then.**


	29. Chapter 29

Ryuunosuke couldn't help but grin as he watched Caster prance about, laughing as she did so. After all this time, he still couldn't help but find her antics adorable. Yes she was a frightening horse bug with dagger like teeth and a jagged horn that drained her victims of all their energy, but that made her all the more relatable for him. She was just so cool~ How could he not like her?

"Ohohohoho~" She cackled as she continued to prance around. "This is simply marvelous~ Everything is going according to plan." She put a hoof to her chest, "Just as I knew it would."

"I wouldn't be too hasty to celebrate already, Caster." Kirei spoke up.

Ryunosuke liked him well enough. He was vicious and he could see the inherent joy on his face when they got to work. He even helped him with a few of his projects. Oh he was definitely someone he was glad to work with. Avenger's master never really much showed up to the meetings, so he had only seen her once. She seemed like she hated him and his creations, but he couldn't understand how she could hate it. It was pure art. Assassin was the same, so both of them stayed out of their hideout.

"I would have to agree with, Kirei." Avenger spoke up. Ryuunosuke couldn't get a read on the servant. He didn't seem that bothered by their creations, but he didn't like them either. "Overconfidence was the downfall of many great leaders in the past. It would be a shame to see one such as you fall into the same trap."

Caster sneered at Avenger as she climbed into her throne, looking down on everyone from her new height. "I am not overconfident, Avenger. I have learned from past mistakes. This will be different. I will win this war and slaughter our enemies tonight. This will give us seven servants to offer the Grail, more than enough for me to work my magic and grant all of our wishes."

"So you say," Avenger calmly remarked. "I will hold you to your word, Caster."

"Just hold up your part of the deal and we should be fine," Caster cackled. "Oh it won't be long until they come to us. I know Rider knows our location. He will lead the rest of the others to rescue their precious friends." The word 'friends' seemed to make her seeth.

"We are quite aware of the plan," Avenger scoffed and walked off. "I'll make sure that the entrance is guarded well enough."

"You do that," Caster snorted and turned a smile towards Kirei. "Now would you be a dear and keep an eye on Assassin? I don't trust your servant to do us well on her own."

Kirei bowed, "That should be easy enough to manage." With that, he walked off to do as she wished.

That just left Caster and her master alone in the room. In all honesty, Ryuunosuke preferred it that way. She was the only being he could really rely on to be his true self. He couldn't ask for a better friend then her.

Caster was purring, or at least he thought she was purring. She looked so cute as she cozied herself up in her throne that she loved so much. She looked over at Ryuunosuke and leaned forward slightly, "Now for you-"

"Already on it," he pulled out a brush. Given how much she liked to be brushed, he made a point to always keep it on his person. She got angry when he made her wait.

Caster grinned, "You know me so well." She closed her eyes as he got to work, brushing her holey mane. The two continued liked that in silence before Caster spoke up again, "You know, I've never had to deal with anyone like you before."

"Oh really?" Ryuunosuke smiled. "I would have thought a pretty mare like you would have a lot of friends."

Caster huffed, with a notable blush on her face. "Oh shush you. I am being serious. Of course, that was mostly because no one was worthy of my attention. I was focused on feeding, mostly. Everything else didn't matter. I mean, I was born into this world through a vile combination of magic with an ever present hunger that never really goes away. Can't blame a girl for trying to take over the world because of that."

Ryuunosuke nodded, "Yep, I certainly can't."

Caster chuckled, "I'm honestly thankful I was able to have you as a master. I don't know what I'd do with a master who thinks of me as less than the queen I am."

"Well I'm glad to have a partner who's into the stuff I'm into," he spoke. "I guess it is a win/win, right Caster?"

Caster nodded, "Oh most assuredly. Now be careful of my mane while you're doing that. I want to look my best when they arrive." She paused for a moment, "Also, we are not in any ways friends."

"Righteo best friendo." Ryuunosuke's smile grew bigger.

Caster groaned, but didn't correct him. Mostly because she herself was confused about if they were or not, even if the term left a bad taste in her mouth thanks to those pesky ponies. Oh she would get back at them after this war was over. She swore it.

* * *

Archer was one that honestly believed to be a composed individual. She had a goal and she sought after it with a burning passion. Nothing could dissuade her from that path. She would never break. Okay, she broke a bit when Mamika confronted her but that was because… Because that girl was too good for her own good and touched a nerve. Otherwise, she was perfectly fine.

So why was she blushing so much right now? Why did she feel so nervous? It was all because of him. She wanted to turn her gaze over to the boy right now and glare him to death. Maybe even strike him down with her swords. Yet she couldn't do that. She couldn't look at him in the face and her cheeks were hot with a red tint to them. The real reason she was like that, shaking slightly, was that they were holding hands.

Waver Velvet wasn't in a better situation. He too couldn't look at her and was blushing wildly. He feared she'd strike him down at any moment, "Ummm, Rider? How long until we get to the hideout?"

The lot of them had heard from Rider about how they were officially teaming up with the other side. Archer had been hesitant about this, but they also brought up Caster's major noble phantasm. Archer couldn't work in her lair so she had to relent to this temporary alliance.

"Not far from here," Rider spoke. He was currently leading along Archer's master, Aoi, and her small daughter Rin. Rin had taken to staying close to Aoi. It honestly pained Archer to see the once lively girl this quiet. The loss of a loved one was a pain that cut deep.

"A-And why are we holding hands, again?" Waver brought up with a stutter.

Rider gave them a teasing smirk in return, "You're boyfriend and girlfriend, remember? You've got an image to uphold."

Archer scowled with a deep blush, "I am not his girlfriend!"

"Then let go of his hand."

"I… I have to make sure my ally's master is safe," Archer pouted and looked away. Her hand gripped Waver tighter. "That is all." Rider laughed at her, which she just scowled hard at him. "Oh quiet you, or I will shred you to pieces."

"Archer," Waver spoke up, gaining her attention. "Why… Why are you so willing to help us? We're enemies."

Archer stared at him for a moment, "That is a stupid question, for you did the same for me."

Waver scratched the back of his head, "Well… when I saw you got hurt, I couldn't just stand there and watch it happen."

Archer scoffed, "This is a war. You want to win it, you'll have to kill me at some point." Waver mumbled something, that made her pause. "What did you say?"

"I said… I don't want to," Waver sighed as Archer looked shocked by what he said. "I just wanted to prove Keyneth wrong but now? It's just so big and there are just so many good people. I don't want to hurt them."

Archer huffed and brought him a bit closer, "This is a war, Waver. Sometimes you have to be a bit ruthless. You should have killed me when you had the chance, for I will not stop till I win this war." She paused when she saw his downcast visage. She thought about what she could do to cheer him up and that made her blush. "I… I just wanted to say thank you regardless and…" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Th-There, Don't think too much on it. It was just my way of saying thanks."

Waver's face was like a tomato with how much he was blushing. His hand held her tighter, which made Archer shiver slightly before pouting and looking away.

Rider couldn't help but chuckle softly at the cute, blushing couple. He was definitely up for setting them up, or at least pushing them closer than they already were. He turned his attention back to Aoi and frowned. She almost seemed like she was in a trance for most of the time he had known her. He would have to get her out of it or Archer would pay for it dearly.

"Aoi," Rider spoke up. "How are you doing?"

"I am doing well enough," Aoi's voice was small and held little emotion in it. Her eyes were devoid of much life except a sliver of grief.

Rider sighed. He knew that it would take time for her to get over the stress of losing her husband. He would have to try and guide her through it, the quicker the better. Before he could continue, they came across Beast and her Master. He smiled and waved at them, "Beast. It is good to see you again."

"As I am glad to see you as well," Beast smiled.

"Howdy y'all," Beast's master, Joseph, smiled as he shook their hands. When he came to Rin, he kneeled down and gave her a small smile. "What's got you down little girl?"

"My father's dead," was her response in a hollow voice that cracked slightly.

Everyone paused at that. Joseph opened his mouth, "Ah… I'm sorry to hear that."

Beast sighed and pulled her master away. She leaned down, her ears perked slightly under her hood. "Don't worry about my master. He doesn't have much tact."

Rin looked up and her eyes widened, "You have fuzzy ears like Assassin. Are you related?"

Beast smiled as some interest sparked in Rin's eyes, "No, I am not. Although, we both aren't human." She booped Rin's nose, who smiled slightly. "And I can tell you all about me if you want." Her fuzzy tail peeked out from under her cloak. She giggled when Rin looked like she wanted to cuddle it.

Rider caught a little smile on Aoi's face as she looked at Rin's excitement. He knew he could reach her. Now it was just a bit easier.

That and working on getting Archer and Waver closer. The duo looked like they wanted to melt into the ground, yet they kept holding hands. They'd deny any feelings of course, even as they blushed feverishly. They were so bad liars.

* * *

Irina sighed as she looked over her pistol. She chambered a new magazine. She had just finished cleaning it not long ago, so she knew it was up and running. She would need every bullet. She scowled. Kiritsugu would get his, she was sure of it. This loating was one of the reason her men and the changelings had steered clear of her. The area around her was frigid.

It didn't help that in order to get her revenge she would have to work with the likes of Caster and her master. They were scum. No, worse than scum. If it had been under better circumstances, she would have gladly killed them. Yet these weren't the best circumstances. Caster had painted a target on her back and forced the other servants to work together. Granted, her own actions as well as her servants had helped, but still. She needed allies and she was willing to work with them… for now.

"Now aren't you a sour puss," a feminine voice spoke. Irina's eyes quirked as she gazed at the Russian soldier sitting next to her. "What's eating you?"

Irina's eyes narrowed, "Drop that guise."

The form shifted into one of Assassin, "Oh come on. My illusions aren't that bad."

"They are perfect, but you can't mask your voice." Irina snorted. "What do you want, Assassin?" She hated Assassin's master as well but that was for other reasons.

Assassin harrumphed and sat down beside her, "I wanted to keep clear of my master and… the others." She seethed. "My master is just not… right in the head right now."

Irina scoffed, "He never was right in the head if you ask me."

"Hey," Assassin glared at her. "He may be uptight, he is a good man… I think."

Irina smirked, "You barely know him. For all you know, he willingly works for Caster."

Assassin stood up, "You don't know that! She's obviously got him under her control. He even used a command seal so I wouldn't attack Caster. He did it so quickly while she was there. He is under her control, I tell you."

Irina chuckled and put her pistol into her gun belt, "If you say so, but don't come crying to me when you realize he is a sick fuck."

"A man of a god would never….." Assassin stopped herself and then groaned, putting her claws onto her face. "I'm just going to stop myself from saying it, since I know it's not true."

Irina quirked an eyebrow, "Personal experience."

"Nah, but with how many humans have been trying to use Legendary pokemon for this or that. Or how those wackos that worship them go to all those extremes?" Assassin sighed, "So I can't say that you aren't wrong, but I'll still hold out a little hope. I'll try and steer him away from that sort of thing."

"The god stuff or the killing stuff?"

Assassin chuckled and elbowed her, "You know what I meant. Besides, no one can top Arceus."

"I'm guessing he's the main god of your religion," Irina huffed. This type of subject wasn't for her since she didn't believe in it at all.

"Not religion, truth." Assassin corrected. "Legendaries are rare, but they sometimes interact with us from time to time."

Irina huffed, but didn't say anything. Assassin did come from another world. Obviously they might have gods there, unlike her own world. "I'll take your word for it."

The two sat in silence for a moment, "So…." Assassin started. "Want to do something to pass the time?"

Irina sighed, knowing she was not getting away from the servant of the shadows. "Like what?"

Assassin smiled and pulled out a board game, "Risk?"

Irina stared at it for a moment, before laughing. The title and subject couldn't be more appropriate for this war. "I accept but I should warn you, I never lose at this game."

"Oh it is on~" Assassin giggled.

Avenger came back only to sigh in exasperation as he saw his master and Assassin playing a children's board game. When Kirei came and made to intervene, he held up an arm to stop him. "No, you must not interfere."

Kirei quirked an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Board games are matters of life and death,": Avenger spoke with pure seriousness. "I should know. The fate of my loved ones have been made on the basis of chess games."

"... Are you serious?"

"Very."

Kirei slowly face palmed. This was his life now.

* * *

 **And thus the battle is almost under way. It shall start next chap after some careful planning by Kiritsugu. That guy is resourceful, I tell you that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. I eagerly await your feedback on what you liked or thought about this chapter. It really does help me out. Until next time, take care.**


	30. Chapter 30

Ska overlooked the tunneling projects of the skaven soldiers. Oh he would much rather have workers and slaves to do this since they were easier to push around, but this would do. It helped that the place already had a good number of tunnels. He just didn't want to take any chances. The more tunnels a skaven lord had, the more places he could draw troops from or retreat into. He would use both to his lord's advantage.

He shivered as he thought of his lord. He was in no good mood as of late. Ever since Kariya had used his command seal, he had been seething. Ska was thankful that lord Queek could just summon more minions or they might have suffered from how many skaven he killed. Then he had left. That had given Ska some breathing room.

Of course, he knew something would go wrong. When he heard one of the skaven squeak in fear, that told him enough about what was happening. He gripped his dwarvish axe and rushed to one of the tunnels. He had not expected what greeted him. The tunnel had collapsed a wall. What lay behind the wall was a vast number of glittering fangs and buzzing wings. Creatures, some sort of buggish horses, faced them and they did not look pleased.

Naturally as skaven, none of them were eager to jump into the frey first. Not with so many. Unfortunately, the enemy didn't seem to have that inclination. The creatures surged forward. A number of magical green bolts, struck down skaven warriors and the first wave tore through skaven hide with the stomp of hooves or the slashing of fangs.

Ska gave a roar of challenge and with a swing, cleaved through two of the creatures. He looked over his troops, "Fight-kill now, or Warlord Queek will kill-slay you!"

That was enough incentive for them to go into the fray. For no matter how terrifying the enemy could be, nothing scared them more then Queek Headtaker, the Berserker of madness. Ska pulled back as he slashed a creature through the chest. He would have to inform his master of this at once. He knew this would put him in a good mood indeed.

* * *

Himari nervously looked about her surroundings. Ever since Kariya had used that spell on Berserker, he didn't seem to be around them that much. That was fine with her. She didn't like these rats anyways for a number of reasons. She couldn't handle their smell however and that was present even when they were clearly not around. She couldn't comment on it since a few liked to come about them now and again. Thankfully Ska, the only skaven she could tolerate, kept them at bay.

She turned and saw Kariya shivering. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the fellow. Even though he technically got her into this mess since he summoned that beast, she couldn't hate him. He didn't seem to have full control over this 'Berserker' and he seemed like a nice guy really. He would even be quite the looker if he didn't have worms crawling all underneath his skin. That unnerved her and he agreed. Mostly because of how much pain they caused.

"So let me get this straight," Himari started to go over what he had explained to her. She had given him some pain killers so he could at least hold a conversation. She didn't know how well they worked with those things literally eating him inside out though. "You are fighting in a mage war. This 'Holy Grail War' right?"

Kariya nodded, "That is correct."

"And whoever wins the grail, not the real grail but a replica I think, gets a wish?" Himari tried to reiterate as simply as she could. "And to do that, you summon spirits to fight your battles?"

"That's the gist of it," Kariya said.

"So I get kidnapped all because people want a wish granting cup," Himari huffed and crossed her arms. "This honestly blows."

Kariya chuckled, "Tell me about it. I would have loved for nothing else then to be out of this war, but I have to save Sakura. I will not abandon her."

Himari smiled as she recalled him talking about the little girl, "Oh right, Sakura. Well don't question it, Kariya. You're going to set her free or my name's not Himari."

"We just met and you already seem to have a lot of confidence in me," Kariya smiled. "I'm not exactly used to that, especially from pretty women."

Himari blushed and pushed his shoulder slightly, "Oh hush you. I'm just trying to build your confidence levels is all. It helps with patients dealing with pain."

Kariya winced, "I'll keep that in mind."

Before the duo could continue their conversation, Ska walked over to them. He seemed agitated with something. His fingers flexed over the handle of his axe, "Summoner Kariya, there is… a problem."

Kariya frowned, "What is the problem, Ska?"

"Yes-yes," a harsh voice barked. The lot of them looked over to see a bloody Berserker clutching a skaven head. "Loyal Ska, tell-squeak what is the problem?"

Ska gulped and looked at the blue blood on his axe, "Creatures have broken through the tunnels. We are holding them at bay but they are persistent."

Berserker's eyes widened, "A fight-battle, loyal Ska?" Ska nodded and Berserker gave a howl of jubilation. "Yes-yes! This is what Berserker needs! Let us go, Loyal Ska. Much killing-slaying to do." With that he bounded on all fours to the fight, eager to spill blood. Then he stopped, "No, stay put and protect summoner. He is still weak-pathetic. If Berserker needs you, he will summon you."

Ska nodded, seeming to be relieved by not going. "Thank you, oh wise warlord." With that, Berserker left the three of them and some skaven there alone.

* * *

Kiritsugu was not a man who would leave anything to chance. He scouted the area with his trusted aide Maiya and took note of everything he could find. Every inch and crevy they could find, they would use to their benefit. Of course, the area they were looking at wasn't the most ideal. It was a large sewer entrance. The area around it had been cleared. No doubt it was done by either the Russians or Caster's shape shifting minions. So there would be no one around to see their activity.

They had fortified the position and placed a bounded field around it, obscuring the visage from normal people. The russians had placed encampments and barriers, each lined with a number of soldiers and if he recalled, a few of these changelings as well. Getting through them would be tricky, if not for his faction's servants.

That of course didn't count the other three enemy servants. He had to take into account their activities. He knew Caster would not leave her lair. She was the strongest their and until they dealt with that noble phantasm of hers, nothing could be really done about her. If she was smart, she'd stay inside. So that left two servants guarding the entrance. If he recalled, Assassin would be half-assing her attack especially if it was against Archer. So he made sure that Archer would take care of the servant of shadows.

Avenger was the only real problem, but Beast and her master promised to pitch in. It worked for him. He did not trust Archer without her abilities to work effectively, the same with Beast. They could do well to distract the other two and if they fell, that was one less servant he had to worry about. Saber, Lancer, and Rider would be the ones to take themselves into Caster's lair. He banked on Saber's magic resistance to save her hide and help her deal the killing blow. Caster seemed like the gloating type. As he had dealt with a number of those types of mages before, Saber should be able to get the strike in.

He held up his walkie talkie as he prepared himself for what was about to happen. He pressed the button, "Maiya, give the others the signal."

"Affirmative," he heard her reply.

* * *

Irina yawned as she made her way through the little camp and fortifications around the tunnel entrance. The rest of the entrances were sealed off so this was the only way inside for quite some time. Any other possible entrances were guarded by changelings since she didn't have the manpower to guard them all. So they kept to here. She smiled. Soon she would kill Kiritsugu. He would come here and she'd break him.

Andrei came over passed her a cup of coffee, which she eagerly drank. She scowled as she watched a changeling pass by. The creatures were filthy and reminded her of the atrocities that Caster had and was still doing.

Andrei saw the disgust and sighed, "We don't have to work with them for long. If all goes to plan, the war will be won by the end of the day."

"I know," Irina sighed. "But by the end of the day, I'm looking at a loss of what? Half my forces? More than that?" She rubbed her head in agitation. "Servants are going to be attacking this position and they outnumber us. Five to two, because we both know Caster will not come out here to save our hides."

Andrei nodded, "It will be hard on all of us, but these soldiers of yours signed up knowing this kind of thing would happen. So did I. Besides, we have more with the heavier equipment. If this goes south, then we have enough to get revenge for every last one of our fallen comrades."

Irina nodded, "On that we can agree." Just as she took another swig of her coffee, she heard a scream. She lowered the cup and heard cries and confusion before an explosion. "Get ready!" She pulled out her pistol and the both of them went into cover. "This is what we were waiting for!"

She was thankful the specialized bounded field would keep the sounds muted to the outside world. She was not thankful that whoever was doing this, and she knew who was, was picking off the changelings and soldiers. Of course, now that they hid themselves behind cover, she hoped that would force her attackers to come closer. Then she could deal with them swiftly.

Of course she wasn't expecting for a loud howl and wind to bowl over a number of her fortification and personal. She gaped as a large wolf came slamming into her forces, clawing and biting anything or one that came closer to it. This was an enemy servant and oh she was not looking forward to dealing with it. "Avenger!" She called out.

"I told you these defenses were useless," Avenger spoke. "But you didn't listen."

She heard the cocky servant walk up behind her so she turned around. She snarled, "Avenger, get your ass out there and kill that beast."

"I think- LOOK OUT!" He pushed her and Andrei to the side before a sword impaled him and threw him backwards.

Archer could be seen floating up above with a collection of swords about her, "I may not have known Ruler for long, but I took pleasure in doing that for him. Now," she looked at Irina. "Onto his master." She knew got to kill her as a large column of fire came right at her. She used some of her swords as a wall to block the attack. Turning, she smirked. "Assassin, funny seeing you hear."

"Took you long enough," Assassin huffed as she got herself ready to fight. "Hopefully you'll make up for the boredom you put me through."

"My heart aches for you," Archer sarcastically replied as a number of her swords pointed straight at the servant of the shadows. "Now how about I pierce yours."

Assassin grinned, "Bring it, lover girl."

* * *

Deep within the confines of the abandoned pipes, a certain servant was enjoying herself. Caster couldn't help but squeal in excitement. She tapped back and forth in a rapid prance, "Oh this is too much fun! They are falling right into my trap, the fools!"

"You're wrong," Irisviel spoke up from a nearby cage. "Kiritsugu and Saber are going to make you pay for this. You will see. Evil creatures like you always fall."

"How notably naive," Caster rolled her eyes. She approached the cage and grinned, showing off her fangs. "They will all die by the end of today and you… oh you, miss grail, will be my ticket to greatness." She cackled when Irisviel gasped, "Oh don't be like that. I sensed some sort of magic on you and given how important you are, I'm sure I can find some way to prolong your suffering. I'm sure a certain someone will enjoy that."

"That would be a sight to see," Ryuunosuke chipped in. "Just make sure to make it really bloody. Adds to the color of it all."

"I will," Caster cooed at him. "Just as I will allow that Kirei a piece of the action, if he can kill that Kiritsugu like he has been moaning about."

"You're outnumbered," Sola-Ui called out. "You can't win this fight."

Caster grinned, "As you no doubt feel your magic drained to nothing, I'm sure you know how powerless they will be when I get to them. Don't worry, they will have quick deaths." She looked to the entrance, "Once they arrive of course."


	31. Chapter 31

Irina was furious. No, that was putting it mildly. She was beyond pissed at this moment. Right now, the positions were overrun. Demolished. They might as well have not been there. Avenger was right. They were a joke and now dozens of her soldiers were dead. They couldn't do anything to those two enemy servants and whoever was picking them off was good. Really good. That only told her one thing.

"Kiritsugu," she snarled out. She shook in rage. That damn man would pay. Oh he would pay dearly. She could feel her magecraft swell as her family crest glowed brightly against her skin. Oh she was going to enjoy freezing him to death. "Andrei, can you see him?"

Andrei groaned at the idea of checking for the snipers. He grabbed a pair of binoculars. Scanning the area, she watched him look about. Of course she knew it was a risk, but she also knew she was the only one with a real chance of killing that bastard. His time altering magic was tricky to deal with. Andrei was a friend but sometimes friends were there to do your work for you. He pulled back as she heard another cry of pain.

"An abandoned building," Andrei said. "Second to the right of us. Fifth floor."

"Distance?" Irina checked her pistol. While her magecraft would take her a lot of places, her trusty pistol was there to make sure things stayed even when she grew tired.

"About a hundred yards," Andrei answered. "We could take that distance easily enough. There's some cover."

"Some, but not enough." Irina huffed. "We'll lose too many and that will be a pain in the ass. Contact the changelings. I know they can be flighty bastards, but they can absorb some of those rounds so our men can get through." She flexed her fingers, "And I've got a trick up my sleeve so we should be fine."

Andrei nodded before he started to crawl away from her. Irina couldn't help but chuckle. Now was her chance to show up that bastard and make him pay for what he did to her family.

* * *

Avenger grumbled in utter pain before he pushed himself up from the ground. He sighed as he stood on shaky feet. Then he looked at his chest. A part of him was stunned for a few seconds before he thanked his lucky stars of that little feature CC had passed onto him. He pulled the sword out from his chest and threw it to the side. He let the wound heal over before he looked around. He had more pressing concerns. He paused when he heard something breathing behind him. He had only a second to look before a wolfish maw clamped over his midsection.

Avenger was shaken violently as those fangs tore into his flesh before he was thrown into a concrete wall. He grunted as he fell before he saw the snarly form of Beast's noble phantasm glaring at him. With his available energy, he called forth Shinkiro.

The large robot appeared just in time as Beast had lunged at him the moment he tried. Of course that left him with no time to attack so all he could do was be pushed to the ground by the giant wolf goddess. The teeth and claws bore into his machine, keeping him from doing most anything but stopping her from biting into the cockpit. Avenger snarled as the goddesses' attack was actually doing damage to his Knightmare. He knew she was a goddess and they were both servants, but still. It hurt his pride to see his machine damaged so.

With that fury in mind, he used his only available option. He punched her face. The first one didn't do much but make her yelp. The second, third, and the rest of them made her wince before letting go. He pushed against her with both arms, which sent her flying. This made her land a good distance away which gave him at least time to think of a plan.

As Beast started to make a move, he fired his crystal out from the Knightmare's chest. With it a bolt of energy was fired. Hopefully this would do it…

"What?!" His eyes widened as Beast literally ran around the lazor bolts. She was too fast. The goddess dodged and weaved around them and before he knew it, she was before the gem. She slammed her tail into it where it wasn't firing, which sent it flying back against his mech's head. He grunted as the machine shook.

Of course that lead him to being tackled again. He didn't like this, especially after that humiliating blow. Oh he was going to get back at her. Thankfully, he was able to grab onto her sides as she lunged at him this time. He kept her snapping jaws from the cockpit, smirking before he fired the gem again. It smacked into her chest, causing her to pause before he rolled over. He brought his mech's fist up and smashed it into her face. If he couldn't blast her, he would hit her. Again and again his metal fists met her furry face. Each time earned a chuckle before he was full on laughing. "Die Beast!"

To that he should have known it wasn't going to be easy. She turned her head, making one punch miss. That's when she took in a breath and howled. Avenger let out a cry as his mech as sent flying back. This let Beast get back to her feet. Bruised around her head surely, but still ready for combat.

Avenger sighed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

Off in another direction, another servant battle was taking place. However this battle wasn't so filled with hatred as the first. No the two servants certainly didn't hate each other. There was a level of nonchalance that no other Grail War before then had. If the duo's masters had been present, they no doubt would have been agitated with how the servants were acting.

"So how was your date~?" Assassin was doing backflips to avoid Archer's swords.

Archer wasn't really trying to hit the servant of the shadows. A small part of her wanted to though, but that was mostly to stop her teasing. "It wasn't a date!"

Assassin giggled as she spun around, allowing a few more swords to pass her by. One of them did strike her, but the image faded into nothing when it did. Archer knew Assassin would try one of her tricks. What she hadn't expected as a ball of shadows to come flying at her. She used her swords to shield her from the blast. Not but a second after that, a large volume of fire was shot at her. Again, Archer's swords spun in the air, shielding her from the attack.

"Awww," Assassin appeared beneath Archer, lounging on her side. "I had hoped that you two would hit it off when you went to his home… and stayed in his bedroom. I didn't think you had the moxxy to try so soon but then again, you've already shared a bed."

Archer pinched the bridge of her nose. Assassin was the closest thing she had to a friend but she really wanted to end her sometimes. With that thought process coming to fruition, she lowered herself to the ground and glared at her. Archer couldn't keep the blush off her face though, "Do you always have to be so insufferable?"

"But you like it when I am," Assassin chuckled as she stood up. She took a battle stance but it was rather casual and lazy. "So how is it really going then?"

Archer sighed and lifted an arm. A sword appeared and flew at Assassin, who casually dodged it. "Everything is alright. My new master is… not exactly in the right state of mind, but Waver more then makes up for it."

"Seems you two get along," Assassin lazily threw a small Shadow Ball that Archer blocked with a swing of her sword. "That's honestly good to hear."

"He is impulsive," Archer snorted and lazily threw two more which missed their mark. "And selfish and his dream is stupid. I honestly can't believe a person like him even entered this war."

"D'awww, you want him to be safe~" Assassin giggled. "Wanting him out of harm's way."

Archer blushed, "I said he shouldn't have entered this war."

"But what you meant is that you wanted him to be safe and not thrown into a tumultuous conflict," Assassin raised a claw, bending over backwards to avoid a dangerously close sword from impaling her. She was thankful she hadn't brought out her gun violin. "You care about him that much. How sweet."

Archer huffed and crossed her arms, "What I think is of no concern of yours, Assassin."

"I know, I know." Assassin giggled and prodded Archer who huffed again and turned away. "I'm just looking out for a friend is all."

"Having friends is honestly… strange." Archer looked away. "I am still getting used to it." She yelped when Assassin hugged her.

"And that's why I'm here," Assassin smiled and nuzzled her. "To help you along."

Archer was silent for a moment before she returned the hug, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Assassin said. They stayed like that for a moment, "So when's the wedding?"

"...I want to kill you so much right now, you can't believe."

"With that sort of talk," Assassin giggled. "I'm going to have to tell mommy Saber about her wittle bittie Archy being mean to me."

Archer groaned, "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Not ever," Assassin clarified, causing Archer to sigh in resignation.

* * *

Caster was happy with how things were playing out. Of course she had hoped that all of the enemy servants would push their way through, having three of them to finish off was still good in her opinion. Even if Beast and Archer somehow defeated Avenger and Assassin, that still would leave the two servants alone for her to finish off. With how much energy she had drained from the local populace, she was more than certain he had enough to kill the pair even if they ganged up on her.

Right now they weren't her focus. Right before her throne, she looked through the image of a crystal ball on top of a jagged spire that lifted up to her viewpoint. She cackled as she saw the forms of Saber, Rider and Lancer. Those three would be excellent victims for her little trap. "Yes, yes. Perfect."

"Well that's good to hear," Ryuunosuke chirped from her side. He had some blood on his clothes and was twirling a bloody knife. He had stopped to play with some of the victims to entertain himself. "They were taking forever to show up. I was running out of spare playmates."

Caster snorted, "Don't you worry your cute little head, Ryuunosuke. Soon you'll have as many playmates as you want."

Ryuunosuke cheered and fistpumped, "Now that's what I wanted to hear. You're the best, Caster."

Caster chuckled and let her wings buzz in jubilee, "I know~"

* * *

Saber didn't like this idea. She didn't like it one bit. Everything about this was wrong. She couldn't even begin to describe why each choice was stupid in her own opinion. The dark foreboding air of the tunnels kept her on edge. Her fingers flexed around the hilt of her sword as she spied around her. She normally wouldn't be this hesitant to charge into a place like this, especially with a monster like Caster preying on children.

Yet she was. There were so many things that could go wrong. Her master was far away, drawing the ire of a trained and battle hardened master to him. Oh yes, he had Lancer's master with him as well but that man's arrogance would be his own undoing. Not to mention that Kirei could attack and that could shift the battle against her own master. Coupled with the fact that command seals wouldn't work down here, he couldn't call her. They were seperated and that aggravated her.

Speaking of which, this meant she had no magic of her own. She felt much weaker then she normally did. This still put her far above any normal human but she felt vulnerable. Saber was thankful she could still draw Excalibur, even if she couldn't use her 'air' attacks and shielding or even her noble phantasms. She and the others were at a severe disadvantage. She was thankful a low green light kept everything lit enough to see in this place.

It didn't help that she felt nervous about the servant matchups. Oh she knew Assassin and Archer wouldn't do much against each other, unless Assassin's master used a command seal. Given how he had to use one already, she hoped he wouldn't risk another but even then she wasn't sure. With all of them here, he could possibly see it as a chance to work his remaining seals to finish them here and now.

Beast however was her main concern. With Archer, she was strong enough to hold her own and there was a good chance Assassin wouldn't have to go out of her way to kill her. With Beast, she was facing an opponent with a very powerful noble phantasm and a will to kill. He had already killed once and given his durability, he could do it again even if she tore into him with her fangs. All Saber could do was silently pray for Beast to come out victorious and show Avenger how grave his mistake was when he teamed up with Caster.

Her company wasn't bad though. Of course, Lancer was quick on his feet and useful. He wasn't necessarily lethal in his own right, especially not without his magic, but still. She knew he could pull through well enough. Rider gave her a bigger boost of confidence. While she had not fought him directly, she had seen a bit of his technique on the pier that night during the war when Caster had attacked their party. His skills with a blade were impressive.

Add in the fact that she had quite a bit of magical resistance and she was confident they could put up a good fight. She just hoped they could finish Caster off before she took 'that' form. Rider had described it to her and that was not something she wanted to fight especially not in her current state.

"I don't like this," Rider spoke up, listening to the hissing forms of changelings in the dark. The decribit creatures of Caster were not a sight Saber wished to behold for much longer. They were so wrong in every which way. They were monsters and she would be glad to exterminate them. "I never really handle traps well."

"Most people don't," Lancer said. "We'll just have to push through whatever Caster throws at us."

"Do not lose hope, Rider." Saber said. "Caster may have her minions, but she is a coward. I've faced enough of her type to know what she is planning. She'll throw as many of those things at us as she can. To drown us in bodies. We just have to cut through them to Caster herself. If the witches of my time have taught me anything, they are sorely inept when it comes to close combat."

"I see you forgot how she was able to handle Saphira," Rider countered. "She can transform into any form she wishes."

"Then we cut off her head and see if she can transform after that," Saber spoke.

Lancer chuckled, "That should do it. I'd wager a strike to the heart would do the trick as well. That's usually the weak point of many creatures, vile and good alike."

"I know," Rider scoffed. "We've gone over this before. Doesn't make me any more eager to face whatever she happens to throw our way."

Of course, it was at that moment that Caster made her attack. Out from one of the tunnels a huge funnel of green magical energy came surging at them at incredible speeds. No human could have dodged it. Thankfully, they weren't human. The trio moved out of the blast's way. Saber may have been resistant to magic, but she wasn't stupid. There was always the chance an enemy would use some trick to kill her.

The air was then filled with the buzzing screams of hundreds of changelings pouring into the area from holes and dropped from the ceiling. The trio couldn't look any which way without seeing a tidal wave of black monstrosities. Yet they did not break. No, they held their ground before striking.

Saber slashed through a changelings skull, twirling around a trio of magical blasts before cutting her blade through the body of another changeling. For all their numbers, Saber found the changelings poor opponents. However it was their numbers and ferocity that made them dangerous. They were vicious and strong enough to pile on top of her to keep her down to chew on her bones. She would not let them get that far.

Rider and Lancer were doing well enough to beat back the foe. Lancer was bobbing and weaving his way through the changelings as though he was flowing through water. His fighting style allowed him to easily dodge their blows and strike them, breaking bones with each strike. Rider was just as quick but much more brutal and offensive. Saber could tell he was a bit quicker then her but given his pointed ears, she assumed he wasn't human to begin with.

At this rate, she knew they'd mop up this group within a moment or two without Caster's interference. However as she struck another changeling's side, she heard something flash and then slash through the air. She ducked and looked at her attacker. Saber's eyes widened when she beheld Rider glaring at her.

"Rider? Have you lost your senses?" Saber blocked a blow from him. "Snap out of it. This is not the time to fall for Caster's spells."

Rider didn't answer. He just tried to stab her, which she deflected and moved back. Rider snarled and ran towards her. His sword arced and Saber caught it with the flat of her blade's side. Saber glared at him as she pushed the sword away. He tried to come and swing at her from the left but she blocked that one two.

For a moment, Saber didn't know what to do. She couldn't kill Rider. For all her skills, she needed help dealing with her and her noble phantasm. So all she could do was block him. However she noted a few things about this battle. Rider's form was all wrong. It was sloppy and without any semblance of strategy. It was like she was facing someone who had never wielded a sword before.

His swings were too wide, they left him open to attack. The speed of it all was far too slow. It was like he wasn't even trying, yet as she watched Rider attack her she noticed he was pushing himself. He was gritting his teeth as he snarled at her. This was not right at all. Even with a spell in place, this should be a hard fought match. That's when another changeling tried to attack from her side. She quickly lowered herself to her knees and then slashed upwards, taking off half of its hindlegs and sending it sprawling onto the battle. Rider paused to look at the fallen changeling.

Rider had a breather. This whole thing wasn't right. She had to figure it out soon or she would be overwhelmed with the other changelings attacking her.

"Saber!" Rider's voice shouted, but it wasn't coming from the Rider in front of her. Saber's eyes widened as she looked to her side. Rider was right there, blocking the strikes of three of her. "They can shapeshift!"

The 'Rider' in front of her hissed and tried to strike. He didn't make it an inch. Saber ran him through before pirouetted and cut off the head of another changeling behind her. Of course they could. If Caster could do it, she should have known her minions would have that ability. Yet that hadn't come to mind. Foolish, but she would not make that mistake again. She yelled out a battlecry and charged into another group of changelings, cutting through their ranks.

Rider on the other hand pushed the three Saber clones back. One of them charged and he ran his sword through her chest before pulling back. The other tried to strike as well but he jumped back and cut off her head. He smirked as he readied himself to kill the third one before Lancer's staff smashed into her side, caving it in and sending her flying.

Rider frowned and turned to Lancer, casually dodging a changeling before slicing its throat. "That was my kill."

Lancer smiled and chuckled, slapping away six changelings that tried to take him. "We are all allies. Let's not try to compare kill counts."

"You're right," Rider slashed a copy of Lancer down. "But if I was, I'd be winning."

Lancer smirked and blocked a copy of himself and kicking a changeling away. He pushed his opponent's staff up before slamming the butt of his own staff into the creature's face, breaking its skull. "Maybe. Maybe not."

The changelings gave a series of cries as the remaining ones fled. The trio were finally able to catch their breaths. Panting, they looked to one another. They didn't say anything in that moment, but they knew that this wasn't the last time they'd have to face more of these monsters. They just knew Caster was trying to wear them down. It was a war of attrition. They couldn't afford to play that game.

Clutching his sword, Rider smirked. "It seems Caster believes her monsters can tire us out."

"That it would seem," Lancer nodded. "Do you think she will succeed, Saber?"

Saber snorted and glared at the direction they believed Caster was in. "Not one fiber of my being believes that we will fall to these monsters." She pointed her sword to the tunnel ahead. "Caster will taste the cold steel of my blade this day and pay for her many crimes. That I swear to you."

Lancer grinned, "Then let's not dawdle then." With that, the trio took off.


	32. Chapter 32

Saber plunged her blade into the chest of a changeling, pinning it to the ground. For what felt like hours, the trio had made their way down into the depths of Caster's lair. Each and every time they felt like making headway, Caster would send a barrage of her minions after them. It wasn't too constant. The trio knew Caster wanted to kill them further in given how she was acting, but this was the best option they could go with. She would not fail Irisviel. Not now and not ever. She pulled the blade out of the changeling and viewed the area. It was all clear.

"That's the last of them here," Rider huffed as he cleaned his blade. "This is getting tedious."

"I don't know," Lancer chuckled as he leaned on his staff casually. "It reminds me of home. You don't know how many dungeons I had to run through with a number of heroes by my side. It's a refreshing change of pace to this war."

"I don't care how many of these monsters Caster sends our way," Saber glared into the tunnels ahead of her. "Nothing will stop me from plunging my blade into her vile heart."

Rider smirked, "I second that motion."

"Third," Lancer idly held up a hand. "Now let us be on our way."

The others nodded and readied themselves for the challenges ahead. No doubt Caster had quite a bit up her sleeves. Well, if she even had sleeves. Either way, she would not live to see another day. Not one soul would allow her to. Just as they were readying themselves for another batch of Caster's minions, they heard a scream.

Saber was frozen in place by it. It wasn't just any scream. She knew how that was, "Irisviel?" Her voice trembled.

"Irisviel?" Lancer spoke up.

"Irisviel!" Saber surged forward.

"Saber, wait!" Rider called out to her.

Saber wouldn't wait. Irisviel was her friend. An innocent woman with so much put onto her shoulders. It was not fair. It was not right. She should be at home, caring for that sweet little girl Illya. A woman like her shouldn't be fighting a war. It made her dislike Kiritsugu all the more. Oh she was going to give him a talking to once this was over. "Irisviel!"

"Saber!" She could hear Irisviel's voice. "It's not safe!"

Saber wouldn't listen to that. She had fought against the odds before. She had faced down dragons and legions of soldiers. Nothing had stopped her except for her own flesh and blood. Even then, Saber would not back down. That's when she finally saw the cage as she turned inside the tunnel. "Irisviel!" She could make out Sola-Ui in the cage with her.

Saber couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace her face. She couldn't save Ruler, but she nothing would stop her from saving Irisviel. "Iri…" Her eyes widened when she came into the large cavern holding Irisviel. Her body couldn't move a step more as she stood there taking it all in.

Rider huffed as he and Lancer caught up with her, "Saber, are you mad? Do you know how much…" His breath was lost when he saw what was before him.

Everywhere they looked there were people in various poses and in various ways of dismemberment. Pinned the columns. Impaled on the ground. Strewn about others. In any which way there was a desecration of human life. It made them sick to their stomach.

"No matter how many times I see things like this," Lancer muttered with a deep growl. The grip on his staff tightened as he glared at the seen before him. "It never gets any easier."

"Do you like it?" The group's attention was drawn to the centerpiece of the room. Right there was a large black, stone throne propped up high. Caster lounged atop the throne, smirking down at them as though they were nothing but insects to her. "It's not exactly my thing, but my young master seems to enjoy it."

"Caster," Saber glared up at her. "You will pay for your transgressions."

"Do you heroes ever come up with new lines?" Caster rolled her eyes as she sat up. "I would laugh if you did not bore me already, false queen."

"I am a king!"

"You're a woman," Caster snorted. "I do not know how you humans work but I would at least assume you know how titles work. Although I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know your proper title. You are the one who failed Camelot after all." She laughed, causing Saber to shake in rage.

Rider put a hand on her shoulder, "She's trying to goad you into attacking. To pick us off one by one."

"And why should that matter, Rider?" Caster grinned, showing off her wicked fangs. "Whether you attack at together or apart, you are doomed to failure. My throne absorbs magic of any kind so that leaves you weak and without a chance of using your own noble phantasms." She spread out her wings as though she was basking in victory, "My noble phantasms are befitting of a being of my stature."

"Do you really believe you will prevail here today?" Lancer inquired.

Caster looked at Lancer as though he had told a funny joke. She chuckled, "And why should I not? Your party is nothing more than a joke. Soon you will be dead and I will claim the Grail for my own purposes. Face it. You have lost."

Lancer shook his head, "No, you are the one who is lost. Time and time again my world has come face to face with beings like you. Time and time again it looked like there was no way we could overturn their rule and the destruction of our planet." He looked up at her with determination, "Each time we drove them back. Each time we killed them. You are no different. You are cut from the same cloth."

Caster snarled, "How dare you compare me to such? No doubt they were not worth my time. Mongrels most likely. I am not. I will win and claim my world for my rule. No," she grinned. "I will claim this world too. Then I will claim yours too, Lancer."

"I'd like to see you try," Lancer readied himself.

"Oh I will," Caster turned to Saber. "And I will show you how a true queen achieves victory."

"Enough," Saber readied herself to charge. "If you truly believe you will win this day, why do you sit upon your throne and do nothing? Will you act the part of the coward and use your own people as cannon fodder again?"

"That is the purpose of the people, Saber." Caster said. "To throw their lives away on the whim of their ruler. They live because I allow it. It was the same in your time."

"I never once viewed them as fodder," Saber took a step forward. "My duty was to protect them."

"To serve them is more like it," Caster rolled her eyes. "You are such a strange woman, Saber. You remind me of those pathetic princesses back home. Oh how they would go on and on about helping others and whatnot." She spat in disgust, "It was revolting as are your words, Saber. You know nothing about what it means to be a true ruler and you will die knowing nothing. No doubt that is why your son Mordred struck you down."

That was it. That was the last straw. Saber let out a battle cry and charged forth, intent on slaying this foe. This monster. Caster smirk just ticked her off as she neared her opponent. In just a moment, this would be all-

This was too easy.

Her eyes widened as Caster's form was consumed by fire and before she knew it, she was smacked aside like a bug. Saber rolled along the ground before coming to a stop. She groaned, picking herself up. Her eyes widened as she saw who she was staring at.

Before her was a perfect copy of Saphira, the great dragon of Rider. "Now this is a form I could get used to."

Rider shook with disgust, "How dare you take her form? How dare you?"

"You shouldn't be asking that," Caster grinned and leaped at them. "You should be dying instead."

Lancer and Rider rolled out of the way, each to their own side. The draconic Caster turned and breathed fire upon Rider. Rider was nearly singed had it not been for his superior agility. He dodged and ran out from the flame's path. Caster snarled and roared, charging after the nimble Rider.

Rider bobbed and weaved around Caster's strikes. She tried to claw him. Scratch him. Bite him. Each and every time she made a move, he would move around it. Rider knew Saphira. He knew her tricks. Caster was a sloppy imitation in his mind. Still, he would have to be wary. A sloppy dragon was still more than a match for an elf/human. As Caster moved around him, he slashed her along her wrist. It wasn't as deep as he would have liked, but it made Caster flinch and hiss in pain.

What he didn't expect was for her to move a bit quicker than before. She turned and slammed her right paw hard into the ground. The earth shook, dispelling Rider's superior balance. Caster swiped her other paw and smacked him across the expansive cavern until he hit a pillar. Caster grinned with triumph and made to chase him.

Lancer smashed his staff into her thigh as he leeped into her form. She gave a sharp cry and stumbled, but kept herself upright. Lancer bounced back as she glared at him. He had dealt with dragons before. This was no different… well except she was really a shapeshifter. He just hoped she didn't turn into something even worse. Caster roared and charged, intent on crushing the panda warrior before her.

She didn't get far as she heard Saber's warcry. She moved her head up out from the swing, only getting a deep gash on the underside of her jaw. Caster roared and pulled her head towards her, letting out another gush of flames. Saber rolled out from the flames. The edges of her war dress caught fire, but she quickly put them out as she rolled. Just as she stood, she used her sword to bat away one of Caster's strikes.

Caster growled and snapped at her. Saber moved just out of the attack and slashed her across the right side of her face. Caster snarled in pain and rage as she turned. Saber had dealt with dragons just like the other two, although none of them were more than snarling beasts. She wasn't sure which was deadlier given Caster's ego.

Caster spun around, whipping her tail about. Lancer ducked, avoiding collision and tried to smash his staff into her and knock her off balance. Caster grunted each time Lancer tried to do so but remained firm on the ground. A breath of flames made Lancer scoot backwards. Saber charged again and slashed Excalibur down. Caster brought her forearm up to protect herself, earning a deep cut into her lower arm. Caster gnashed her teeth and snapped her head forward. Saber scooted back but Caster's teeth found purchase on her dress.

Caster grinned and yanked her back and threw her across the room before she could retaliate. Caster gave a growl of appreciation before Rider plunged his sword into her left hindleg's ankle. She roared in pain and stumbled, wanting nothing more then to kill this nuisance.

Lancer glanced over to the cage. He knew he had to get them out of here. As well, he also knew Irisviel had some healing magics. That could come in handy if they couldn't escape. As he raced over to her, Caster flapped her wings and took off a bit into the air. She growled and let out a stream of flames towards Rider who again dodged. Her agitation only grew with each moment.

That was furthered when Saber came into play. Saber used one of the pillars to boost her jump and arced her sword. As it came down, so did half of Caster's draconic tail. Caster let out a loud screech and flapped about, unfortunately slamming into a column and collapsing to the ground. Rider and Saber weren't going to let this opportunity slip them by so they charged. Unfortunately for them, Caster stuck out her head and breathed fire around herself, stopping their charge.

"That is enough," Caster snarled and stood up. Her draconic wings flared. "This game ends now!"

Before she could act, something crashed through a wall leading into the cavern. Everyone looked over to see it was none other than Berserker. The servant of madness was huffing and heaving, snarling at everything in the room. His attention turned to them, "You are all here? Yes-yes, good. Berserker wants to take all of your heads!"

"Berserker?" Caster roared in anger and frustration. She slammed a paw down. "This is it! No more playing around." She looked up to the ceiling and roared.

Saber and Rider weren't going to let her perform her action. They charged. Yet they were denied victory as hundreds of changelings slammed into the ground, forcing them to halt their charge at the hissing shapes around them. Caster snarled as she watched the three servants begin to hack through the hordes of changelings. That's when her eyes scanned for Lancer.

Lancer was near the cage. It was open and both of the women were outside, pressed up against the wall in a vain hope none of the changelings would notice them. Lancer was kneeling beside a downed Irisviel, "Are you alright?"

The woman weakly smiled up at him, "Oh I'm just a bit tired is all. You don't have to worry about me."

Lancer chuckled and shook his head, "You are far too sweet for your own good." He put down his large keg and poured her a drink. He handed over the cup. "Drink this. It should help you regain your strength."

Irisviel nodded as she took it. She closed her eyes and sipped it down. She gave him the cup back with a contented smile, "Now that was good." Then she looked at her hands, "And I feel… stronger. It worked." Her smile grew bigger, "It worked, Lancer."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Lancer smiled before he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned to see it was none other than Saber. "Saber, do you still need help with Caster?"

"Well of course we do," Saber seemed annoyed that he would even ask her that question. " She is far too beautiful, intelligent, and skilled for just me and Rider to handle. If we are to win this day, we must work together. Even then I am unsure of our victory."

Lancer gripped his staff and he frowned, "You are a poor actor."

The fake Saber snarled and charged. Her blows were much stronger then the regular changelings. They were faster too. This was no ordinary changeling. No, he knew who it was. Caster was the one fighting him right now which meant that Saber and Rider had found themselves preoccupied.

"And this is where I come in," Ryuunosuke smiled as he twirled a knife towards Irisviel and Sola-Ui. "Caster wanted to keep you both alive as bait but now that's done with, I think it's high time I had myself a bit of fun with you both."

Irisviel got in front of Sola-Ui, "I don't think so, master of Caster."

"Oh so formal," he chuckled. "I'm Ryuunosuke. I'm sure you remember me saying it earlier."

Irisviel didn't say anything more. She wouldn't talk to a monster like him. So she pulled out two hairs and sent out her familiars to take care of him. The bird like familiars of Einzbern shot out quickly but to her shock, Ryuunosuke moved forward and cut the strings keeping them together.

He laughed as he twirled his knife, "You don't think I would be so slow, did you? Sometimes you have to be quick and precise when cutting someone up."

Irisviel gulped at the thought. She wouldn't allow this fiend to win the grail. No, not while her beloved Kiritsugu and Illya needed it so badly. So she took out several more hairs and threw her familiars at him.

Ryuunosuke cut them as the came, "Do you really think this will work? This is a lot of fuuuuuuuuuu-"

He was cut off when one of them wrapped around his leg. Irisviel pulled it out from under him and threw him across the cavern. She took a deep breath before she turned her attention back to Lancer.

Lancer blocked and parried Caster's swings. Oh she was indeed a formidable opponent, but she choreographed her blows far too much. She was not a swordswoman at heart which allowed him to keep up, but he knew that one slip up would spell doom for him. She had absorbed enough energy to quickly kill him if she had the chance. "I would kindly ask of you to drop that form."

"And I won't so kindly refuse," Caster snarled and slammed her sword into his staff, pushing him back. "If I am to show that false queen how a true queen rules, then I will show her how a true queen kills. First with you. Then Rider. Then that infernal Berserker. Finally, I will make Saber suffer before I put out her light."

"Unfortunately for you," Lancer snorted. "She has the spirit of a true warrior. Your end is near, Caster."

Caster growled and charged again. She struck downwards and Lancer blocked it. She smirked, which confused it for a moment before she lifted a hand off of the hilt and fired a bolt of green magic into his shoulder. Lancer cried out in pain and she pushed the blade down. It cut an arc across his chest. She grinned as she took the sword back up in an arc to strike him down. Again he blocked it but there wasn't as much energy in this one.

Lancer pushed her back with his remaining strength and jumped backwards. He huffed and looked over his wounds, "You fight dirty, Caster."

"I fight to win, Lancer." Caster smirked. "Now are you prepared to die?"

"Not quite," Lancer smirked. "I should have you know that death and me don't get along. I apologize in advance given that I will be the one walking away from this fight."

Caster laughed haughtily, "Is that so, Lancer. You seem to forget something." Several changelings struck the area around her. "Numbers are not on your side."

Lancer sighed and rolled his eyes, "That's usually the case anyways."

Off with the other three, Rider and Saber fought back to back as they tried to make it over to Lancer and the two women. Berserker was more or less enjoying himself as he cut down changeling after changeling with his sword. He was lost to his madness, pondering where he was going to put all of these heads once he was done.

"We're never going to win at this rate if she keeps throwing these things at us," Rider snarled as he ducked out of the way of two magic bolts and slashed a changeling down.

"I know," Saber said through gritted teeth as she fought two copies of Rider, gutting them both with an even handed swing.

"And we got lucky with Caster earlier," Rider gritted his teeth as he stabbed a fake Lancer in the chest and kicked away a leaping changeling. "She's not going to fall for the same tricks we pulled before."

"I know," Saber kept at it. She knew every moment she spent fighting was another moment she felt her energy deplete itself. She couldn't keep this up forever. "Do you have a plan or are you just complaining out loud?"

"Give me a moment," Rider looked down to his belt and tapped it. He grinned. "Saber, my belt still has the magic within it."

"Really?" Saber beheaded another changeling which made the others pause for a few seconds.

"Yes, it seems that since it technically isn't a noble phantasm and the magic is contained inside." Rider spoke, stabbing a changeling through the skull. "I still have it. Same with the magic within my blade. I can't use it, but…"

"It's possible you could overload Caster's noble phantasm if you break it," Saber finished, bashing the brains in of a fake Berserker. "Can you do it?"

"We're too far away from the throne," Rider spoke before he eyed Berserker. "But Berserker's got a shot."

"Do you honestly believe he will work with us?"

"It's worth a shot," RIder quickly took off his belt. Saber slashed and bashed at any changeling too close to him as he did so. "Berserker!"

Berserker looked there way atop a pile of changeling corpses, "What is it, man-thing? Do you want to give-give Berserker your head?"

"Caster is stopping you from calling your forces," Rider called out. "She thinks she's stronger then you!"

"NO!" Berserker growled and cleaved through a changeling's skull with Dwarf Gouger as though it was nothing but butter. "Berserker is the strongest warlord of skavendom. None are stronger then he!"

"Then prove it," Rider threw his belt and thanks to his skill it landed right on Caster's throne. "Hit my belt and she'll rue the day she met you!"

Berserker was quick to action and both Rider and Saber were glad to see what he chose. He raced on through the changelings, hacking his way through any changeling that dared to cross his path. Bolts of green magic dinged off his armor. He would not stop until he was able to get what he wanted. Each step took him closer to his goal. Then when faced with another ground, he jumped. He jumped high enough that when his sword came down, it cleaved through the top of the throne down, breaking Rider's belt.

The massive explosion threw Berserker across the cavern. Everyone stopped in their tracks as they tried to keep their balance. Several changelings were outright destroyed by the blast, earning Saber and Rider a bit of relief. When the explosion cleared, they turned to see the throne gone. With it, they could feel their energy returning. Caster's noble phantasm was no more.

Caster stared in shock. Her shoulders drooped as she shook in rage. Her throne was gone. Once again blown up by incompetent heroes. Did they not know how long she worked on it? How it was her rightful throne. She did not care for Lancer right now. She wanted the other three dead. Speaking of Lancer, he tried to take her stunned posture and turn it to his advantage. He summoned his three selves and charged.

Caster roared. A shockwave of green magic blew up around her, sending the air and fire elemental selves reeling back. The Earth was able to keep himself on his feet but soon met the flat part of the blade smacking into his face, knocking him onto his back. Caster would kill this buffoon later. First she had to kill the other three. She'd remake her throne later.

Saber and Rider turned to the sound of the roar. Caster was glaring at them with such intensity that if looks could kill, it would incinerate them. Her sword was what caught Saber's full attention though. She looked just like her, down to Excalibur. Of course, instead of a glowing golden light, this sword glowed a sickly green.

Caster raised her sword up on high and thrusted it down, "DIE!" A huge wave of green magic blasted the area in front of her. Changelings were shattered and burned to death but that didn't matter to Caster. She just wanted the heroes gone.

Rider and Saber dodged the blast, but Berserker was still a bit dazed. The servant of madness looked to the blast at the last second. Only for something to smack him out of the way.

Berserker blinked in confusion before he looked. He gasped, "Ska!" Yes, apparently his loyal right hand skaven had pushed him out of the way. Now he lay burnt and injured on his side. Berserker rushed to his side.

Saber and Rider knew that Berserker wasn't going to be much help. As well, Lancer would still stick close to Irisviel and Sola-Ui in case something went wrong or the changelings targeted them. So that left them to take on Caster alone.

Rider got to her first. Rider slashed at her horizontally but Caster blocked it, pushing the blade away. She moved her blade upwards before Rider slashed her at the midsection. It drew blood but wasn't fatal as Caster snarled. Rider tried to make a quick jab but Caster caught it in the flat of her blade and used her magic to blast him away. He tumbled about a distance and a great number of changelings gave chase.

"It is just you and me, Saber." Caster hissed as she glared at the offending servant.

"Then we shall settle this with a duel to the death," Saber brought up Excalibur in preparation.

"I'm glad my foe looks forward to her imminent death," Caster grinned and let out a blast of green flames.

Saber used her Prana Burst to navigate around the fire and take a swing. Caster blocked and took a swing of her own. Saber blocked it and made a jabbing motion. The blade cut into Caster's upper arm. It was a glancing blow but it showed that Caster wasn't as skilled as her given that Saber was able to dodge Caster's follow up attack.

"You do not know your way around a blade," Saber said.

"I don't need to in order to kill you," Caster slashed and hacked at her opponent. While she may not have been as skilled, her power more than made up for it. Saber had to grit her teeth every time they traded blows. "I am perfection. I am a true queen."

"You are nothing more than a monster," Saber said, earning another cut on Caster's other forearm. Caster grunted and tried to blast at her with the tip of her sword. Saber knocked the blade aside and made to take off her head. Caster ducked, earning only her hair being cut by the motion. She jumped back to give them space. "And I will show you that when I defeat you."

"I bet you showed Mordred how much of a monster she was when you killed her," Caster grinned. "I assume it was a she given that the legend seems to skip over your apparent femininity."

"Do not dare to lecture me about Mordred," Saber growled and sped right back into the fight. They clashed and banged their swords, each trying to get the killing blow. It was obvious Caster was getting desperate. She was covered in more wounds then Saber was at this point. "Do not dare to lecture me about my kingdom. I may not have been the perfect king but I at least cared about my people. I at least was able to call some of them my friends. You know nothing about that."

"Why is it always about friendship?" Caster called out in frustration. Her next blow pushed Saber back with the force. "I can do everything on my own. I am a queen! We need no one."

"You need your people!" Saber used a powerful and close ranged 'Strike Air' to knock Caster off her feet. Caster caught herself with a buzzing of wings out from the Saber like back of hers. "Enough with the tricks, Caster."

"The only trick I have left is the one that blasts you into oblivion," Caster raised her sword, readying another blast before she heard the twang of an arrow. She looked and her eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Look out!" A body smacked into her and she was sent tumbling to the ground.

Caster blinked in confusion before she looked down. The sight made her scream in anguish. "Ryuunosuke!" With that she lifted her face to look at her. "Ryuunosuke, why?"

Ryuunosuke had received the brunt force of the arrow. The strike had ruined his back, searing away flesh and planting its way surely into his spine. THe only reason he had an ounce of life in him was that it wasn't immediately fatal. At least she presumed.

"Because… we're friends…" With that, Ryuunosuke was no more.

Caster stared at her master in her arms. She felt the contract disappear. How the link between them was gone. She couldn't stop herself from shaking. A foreign pain ran through her. He was dead… He was dead.

' _I think you're really cool, Caster.'_

' _Wow, Caster. Could you teach me that awesome move?'_

' _Now that's what I'm talking about. With a big brain like yours, we're sure to win.'_

' _You're the prettiest creature I know, Caster.'_

' _I'm glad to have a friend like you.'_

All that and more flooded through her mind and she let out a wail of sorrow and pain. She was hollow. Alone. Again she had nothing. Again she had failed something. She put him down gently. Tears fell down her cheeks. She wasn't used to crying. It was stupid and weak but she didn't care right now. She stood up and glared at them as the tears kept coming.

"I curse the grail," she spoke. She seethed in absolute disgust and anger. "I curse this war. I curse you and the foundation that springs up heroes! I curse everything! I hope your wishes become nothing more than molten rubble that sears your very happiness away." She held up her sword. "I curse you with every fiber of my being! DIE!" She charged.

Saber charged as well. Their blades clashed and they put every ounce of energy they had into the strike. Waves of energy sent everything around them flying. The ground broke underneath their blow. Columns collapsed. Everything was on the line right now.

And then Caster's fake sword broke. Caster let out a gasp of surprised before Saber brought down her sword in an arc to cut through her chest and giving it a brutal plunge of her blade for added measure.

Caster stared down at her in shock. She didn't move a muscle more until Saber pulled out her blade. Then Caster fell down onto the ground. Her form burst into a green flame before the real Caster was before her. She gasped softly, bleeding out. "I… I don't want to be alone." She whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

"Perhaps if you had not pushed everyone away," Saber spoke. "That wouldn't be the case."

Caster gave a pained chuckle as her body started to evaporate, "I was born a monster, Saber. It is my nature… but perhaps… perhaps if I had accepted peace and friendship instead of shunting it… Could I… Could I have been a good queen? Would they have… stayed with me?"

"I do not know," Saber didn't know why she found it in her to show pity. She kneeled down beside Caster. "Perhaps in another life, you will find salvation. A real chance to be a true queen."

"Will you find that chance?" Caster turned to stare at her. Most of her body was gone at this point. Saber was quiet for a moment. "Then we are doomed then." With that, she was gone.

Caster of the fourth Holy Grail War was dead.

* * *

 **Phew, this chapter took longer then I expected and proved to be longer in length too. So I decided to have the Kiritsugu and co's fight in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed Caster's big send off. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. Until next time, take care.**


	33. Chapter 33

Maiya was an expert markswoman. Well she was technically an expert in a lot of manners of killing. It was just that she preferred to kill her opponents at a distance. Made it harder for her opponents to fight back. Maybe unfair for them, but she liked living. Serving Kiritsugu was her reason for living and if that meant killing more and more people along the way, she was fine with that. Her past was gone. Taken from her at a young age. This was her new identity.

As she sniped another Russian's head clean through, she knew she was damn good at her job. She had scored a couple dozen kills, counting both the changelings and the Russians. Although the Russians were a top priority. Caster could no doubt create more of her minions. The Russians couldn't replace their numbers so readily. Of course, that's what Kiritsugu was counting on. The Russians could have more contacts in Japan then they thought but they hadn't given any evidence of that just yet.

That's when a large wall of ice suddenly appeared before her vision. It blocked her view of the Russian battlements. Maiya knew this wasn't good. Not good at all. Still, she trained her rifle on the sides of the wall. Just in case they tried to go around. She heard the ringing of the cell phone. "Yes?"

"Get away from the window now," Kiritsugu's voice called out.

Maiya's eyes widened a tad before the wall shattered. Instead of falling to the ground, the large pieces raced right towards them. It happened so fast that Miaya barely had any time to dodge, only missing a ball of hard ice slamming into where her head used to be. She raced out of the room, readying her pistol. No doubt the Russians would get into the building before she and Kiritsugu could mount a defense.

The sound of something crashing through the ceiling told her that the Russians weren't her only worries. Something crashed behind her. She turned and saw the snarling visage of a changeling warrior. The creature snarled and she put a bullet into its skull, killing it. For how dangerous they were, they still weren't all too prepared to fight against those with guns. Or this one had simply dazed itself when it crashed through a thick ceiling. It was most likely the latter, but she could hope for the former.

She would need to regroup with Kiritsugu and do it fast. She was sure he was holding out well on his own, but this Irina was no laughing matter. She just hoped she got to him in time.

* * *

Another bullet. Another screech. Another death. This was Kiritsugu's life. It didn't matter whether the victim was changeling or Russian. They were both living things. He'd kill each and every one of them if he had to. Yet not one of them brought satisfaction. Each one furthered his resolve to finish this war. To end all wars. So he would kill them in order to save them. A sick resolution but he had come to this decision years ago. He would not back down.

As he turned the corner, he saw a grenade coming his way. He used his Time Alter magic to catch it and throw it back. He went back behind the corner and heard the death screams of Russians. Again, he reminded himself that their deaths were necessary.

He heard the hiss from above and jumped back. The changeling dropped from the ceiling and the moment its hooves touched the ground, Kiritsugu put a bullet into its skull. The changelings, he noted, relied on surprise and numbers. Both of those notions he was an expert in so he didn't fall for their traps. The Russians were more skilled but he found them too rigid in their motions. Both opponents had their strengths, but he knew their weaknesses. They would pay for them.

Of course, when the wall just behind him explodes and nearly throws him to the ground, he knew that Irina would have some tricks up her sleeve. He moved to shoot at the figure but a large and muscular fist smacked into his face. He was sent flying into a wall. He gritted his teeth as he stared at the well built Russian soldier looking to smash his brains in.

The Russian gave a warcry and charged. Kiritsugu used his Time Alter to get out of the way of the blow, which destroyed the wall he was leaning on a moment before. He fired a short burst from his uzi but the bullets didn't seem to stop him.

'He must be enhanced somehow,' Kiritsugu thought. 'I don't have the means of finishing him off with conventional weapons on my person. WHich means…'

He brought up his Thompson Contender as his opponent made to charge again and fired. The bullet pierced the chest and the Russian convulsed. It was tearing him apart piece by piece due to the nature of one's mage circuits. The man died a bleeding mess.

He was thankful he had enough of his Origin Rounds to complete this war. He just hoped that Irina didn't bring many of these magically enhanced super soldiers. He moved through the building and looked right around a corner. He pulled back.

'A Russian and three changelings,' Kiritsugu smirked. 'This should be easy enough.'

Using his Time Alter just as they got near, he pulled the Russian soldier into a chokehold and fired his uzi. The three changelings went down but not before one let out a blast of green magic. Kiritsugu used the soldier as a shield so the blast killed him. He let the body drop to the ground.

This was easy enough. At least until Irina and Kirei should show up themselves. Then he would have to step it up a notch. He just hoped Keyneth could hold them off he attacks them. Kiritsugu's eyes widened as a soldier was thrown out a window by a gray blur. He sighed and walked forward. It would seem Keyneth was doing well.

Keyneth turned the corner. He smirked as he looked at Kiritsugu, "Ah, you're still alive. I would have been disappointed if you had died so early in this war and during one of your own plans no less."

"Trust me," Kiritsugu said. "I'm not that easy to kill."

"Quite," Keyneth's mystic code acted up as he looked backwards. It raised up to stop several spells and bullets that richoted off of it. "Honestly, I'd have hoped for a challenge." He looked back at Kiritsugu's guns. "Do you want the honor?"

"I think I can take them," Kiritsugu raised his gun. At that moment, Keyneth let a small portion of the silver mystic code vanish and he fired. His uzi's cartridge was unloaded on the group. He occasionally used his Time Alter spell to move and so did Keyneth's opening which gave him a bit of leeway. It didn't take a moment to clear the hallway.

Keyneth chuckled as he eased up his mystic code, "Perhaps an alliance was not such a bad idea after all."

Kiritsugu didn't say anything. Instead his eyes widened as he saw the visage of none other then Kirei. He pulled up his uzi and fired. Kirei blocked it and just as he threw his black keys, Keyneth used his mystic code to block them. Kiritsugu huffed as he knew they'd get here sooner or later. Then he felt the air getting colder.

He patted Keyneth's shoulder, "I'll leave him to you. I'll deal with Irina." With that he took off.

Just as he rounded a corner, a storm of ice shards came to meet him. He grunted as he pulled back. Kiritsugu knew his old tricks wouldn't work so readily on Irina. If he pissed her off enough, he knew she'd make a mistake but that might take too long. He didn't know if Keyneth could defeat Kirei and he was not willing to take the chance that this night he'd have to fight both of those masters at once. That was a fight he knew he couldn't win.

He took in a deep breath and let it go. Then he turned the corner and fired. Irina summoned a wall of ice to protect herself. The mage crafted ice was stronger than your regular kind so he knew no matter how many bullets he put into it, it wouldn't go down. The moment he stopped, the wall slammed forward. His eyes widened as he used his Time Alter to dodge the large chunks flying his way. He winced when he felt a bullet slip through his side. Irina was firing at him with her pistol.

Irina ducked into a hole in the broken wall as Kiritsugu retaliated, "You're going to die here, Emiya."

"I've been told that before," Kiritsugu snipped back at her. He pulled out a flashbang and threw it.

Unfortunately for him, Irina jumped out of her hiding place and shot it. She had created a ice shield around her left arm so she ducked her face to get out of the blast. Kiritsugu had used his TIme Alter to get behind cover but was a bit surprised by it. It allowed Irina to charge. She blocked his uzi rounds with her shield before firing her own pistol.

As Kiritsugu hid behind the corner, Irina threw the shield. It passed through the wall and smacked into Kiritsugu's back. He let out a gasp of pain as he was knocked forward. Irina smirked as she heard it, racing over to kill him. He wouldn't let her. He sped his time up and fired his Uzi. Irina formed a wall of ice before herself.

That's what he was counting on. He raised his Contender and just as the wall burst forward, he fired. Of course the round didn't hit his intended target.

"Irina!" A soldier flew himself into Irina and the bullet smacked into his side. He started to convulse and scream. As the pair fell through another hole in the walls.

Before Kiritsugu could capitalize on it, a horde of changelings came sprinting down the hallway. He snarled and fired into the horde before falling back. There were too many to take out at this point.

* * *

Irina held Andrei close to her. She was shaking. She was shaking and she didn't know why. Was it rage? Was it sadness? Was it both? It could have been but she couldn't think about that right now. She was weeping over his body. The strong man that had always been at her side. That had kept her sane all these years. He was dead.

She leaned down, "Please don't die on me, Andrei. Please get up." She would not abandon him. Not now. Not ever. He wouldn't have done that to her.

"Irina."

"Please don't die."

"Irina."

"Please don't leave me."

"Irina!" A voice called out as a hand clutched her shoulder. She looked over to see Avenger. His helmet was off. "We have to go. Caster is gone and our own forces are routing."

"I can't leave him," Irina held Andrei closer to herself.

Avenger gritted his teeth, "If you don't leave right now, more of your soldiers will die. You will die. My other half is just getting away from Beast. We don't have much time."

Irina was silent for a moment. She went through everything in her head. Everything that had lead her to this moment. She sighed and kissed Andrei's head, "You were a good soldier, Andrei. You made the motherland proud." With that, she had to take off with Avenger, sparing one last glance towards her friend.

Kiritsugu would pay dearly for this.

* * *

' _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.'_ Kirei inwardly seethed as he dodged a strike from the liquid mercury. All this time he was building himself up to fight Kiritsugu. To finally having his questions answered. He was banking everything on this fight, even his own soul. Yet now he was being denied his very chance by Keyneth and that bitch Irina. Oh how he was going to enjoy finishing them both off.

"Ha," Keyneth smirked as he watched his Mystic Code strike at the Exorcist. "You dog of the church. You barked up the wrong tree this time. Now you will pay the price for daring to stand up to a real magus."

Oh how he wanted to tear this man apart. To make him scream in pain. That's all Kirei wanted in this very moment. HIs desires were rampant. He wanted to hear the man scream. He threw his black keys at him but again he was denied as the mercury Mystic Code blocked his strike. He needed to get past it somehow and enact his vengeance.

"Can you see how futile your efforts are?" Keyneth called out. "It's almost pitiful. Maybe I should throw you a bone." The man laughed as his mystic code blocked a black key aimed right at his head. "Now wouldn't that be fun? A little game of fetch. Try and catch this next strike!" With that he shot out his hand and his mystic code shot out several sharp tendrils.

Kirei prepared himself to get past them and take his head. However that proved to not be the case as a black blur cut through the tendrils with ease. His eyes widened as he looked at his servant, "Assassin?"

"Caster's dead," Assassin snarled at Keyneth. "Let's get out of here."

"I will not-"

Before Kirei could do anything more, Assassin punched him in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Putting his limp form on her shoulders she swiftly left the building.

* * *

Saber didn't leave her spot. She felt almost sad for Caster. While she certainly was a monster, there was a spark there. A spark that was never nurtured. Perhaps had it been… had she done the same for Mordred… So much evil could have been prevented. She put a hand to where Caster was, "You were indeed a foe worthy to battle, despite your vileness."

That's when they heard a mourning cry. They all turned to see Berserker in front of his wounded comrade. His baleful gaze turned towards them, "You hurt-maim, Ska. Your fault. Berserker will have your heads!" They could hear several other skaven running through the tunnels towards them.

"Saber," Rider shouted. "I'll deal with those rat beasts. You take care of Berserker. Lancer, keep an eye on the women." Beside him materialized Saphira. He looked up to the great drake, "Do you fancy a battle today?"

"It's more like a slaughter really," Saphira grinned and roared as the duo shot a fire arrow and pure fire into the hole that Berserker had created. Screams of pain and agony could be heard.

Berserker didn't care for that. He simply charged towards Saber. Saber held Excalibur aloft and charged to meet him as well. Both servants clashed their swords, glaring into the face of the other. Berserker pushed her sword down a bit, just enough for him to slash down with his smaller blade. Saber pushed back and jumped out of the way of the swing. She yelled and gave a thrusting charge.

Yet Berserker used his left sword to hook it and move it out of the way and lunged with Dwarf Gouger. Saber moved but it slashed the side of her armor, cutting through it as though it wasn't there. Saber moved her sword up and over to slash at him but he caught it. Saber had to admit, Berserker was a skilled swordsman even if he was a giant rat. This wouldn't be an easy battle but this was the Holy Grail War. Expecting an easy battle was a sure fire way of getting yourself killed.

As Saber and Rider duked it out with Berserker and his soldiers, Irisviel made her way over to the downed Ska. She didn't know why she was but something about the injured rat moved her to action. She couldn't just sit by and let something so cherished perish. Sola-Ui and Lancer kept close to her and it didn't take them too long to make it to Ska.

As Irisviel kneeled next to the rat man, Lancer chose that moment to speak. "Are you sure you want to help this rat? Saber could very well end Berserker any moment."

"I know," Irisviel put her hands over the rat and closed her eyes. A warm glowing light hovered around her hands and made its way over the rat man. "But this still is the right thing to do."

Lancer chuckled and leaned on his staff, "If only there were more people like you, Irisviel."

"Well she is a homunculus," Sola-Ui spoke up. She was intrigued by Irisviel's actions. It didn't make sense to help an enemy and yet the homunculus went out of her way to do so.

"She's just as alive as you and I," Lancer scratched his chin. "Well more you then I, really." Sola-Ui chuckled at that.

Irisviel silently healed the rat man until she was satisfied, "There, he should be as good as new."

Ska grunted as he slowly raised himself off the ground. Lancer watched him intently in case he made a hostile move. Instead, he simply looked at Irisviel. "You… saved-helped me?"

Irisviel nodded, "Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

Berserker happened to look over at them at that moment. His eyes widened and he jumped out of Saber's jab before sprinting over at them. "SKA!" He crashed into the big rat and hugged him. "You are alright-safe." Then he pulled back and glared at him, "Stupid-stupid Ska. You should have avoided-dodged that attack."

Ska kept his head low, "I was only looking out for my lord. It is thanks to the white human-thing that I am safe."

Berserker turned to Irisviel, "She is?"

"Watch yourself, Irisviel!" Saber shouted as she made her way over.

Berserker was quicker. He raised his hand and Irisviel closed hers in anticipation for the strike. Instead she felt the rat man petting her head, "You are a good man-thing. Berserker will not kill-slay you."

Everyone, including Rider and the other skaven, stopped and simply stared at Berserker as if he had grown a second head.

"Berserker will keep you alive, healing white man-thing." Berserker declared. "So you will heal stupid Ska when he gets hurt. Which happens a lot." Ska merely grumbled at that but said not a word.

Saber sighed, "Then it would seem that the battle is over." She hefted her sword when she heard something coming. Before she could cry out a warning to get ready, a huge wolf came and stopped before them. "Beast?"

Beast looked like she had been through hell and back. She was covered in black burns and was bleeding from several cuts and bruises. In her mouth was a robotic limb. She seemed to be livid, "Avenger escaped." She seemed to telepathically speak in this form.

Saber scowled at that, "Do not fret, my friend. We will find him and end his villainy soon enough."

"I take it Caster is dead?" Beast asked and Saber nodded. "Good, then this day wasn't a total loss." She leaned down, "I'll carry you all back."

"Thanks but I've got Saphira," Rider patted his dragon.

"A dragon she may be, but a wolf is quicker."

Saphira glared at Beast, "No wolf can match me in any way."

Beast chuckled, "So says a dragon to a wolf goddess."

Berserker snorted, "Berserker will see you later when he wants to kill-slay you." He turned and made his way back into the tunnels with Ska at his back.

Saber simply smiled and helped Irisviel get on. Lancer did the same for Sola-Ui before the two servant did so as well, "I am grateful to have a companion like you, Beast."

Beast smiled, "As am I you, Saber." With that, Beast and Saphira made their way out of the tunnels and away from the bloodbath that was Caster's death.

* * *

Archer smiled as everything had gone as good as she expected. Well, Avenger was still alive but at this point he was no threat to her. The other servants were exhausted no doubt. They would need time to recuperate. She on the other hand just needed one more performance. A big one and she would be ready for the final act of this performance.

She chuckled as she walked back, making her way to her weak willed master. This was going to be an easy victory. She made a note to talk with Saber before the end. Her wish did intrigue her as its nature seemed to resonate with her own wish.

That's when she spotted Waver. She frowned as she saw the boy clutching a sword and seeming ready to charge in at a moment's notice, "Waver? What are you doing?"

"I know Rider told me to stay back but I couldn't do that," Waver said. "If I am to be a good master, I have to be at the ready to help my servant."

Archer walked over and flicked a finger into his forehead, causing him to yelp in pain. "Idiot. If you had gone in to that battle, you'd be dead and Rider would disappear. Do you want that?" The thought of him dying did not sit well with her but she would not admit that.

Waver sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I know, Archer. It's just… I have to do more in this war if I want to win. I almost lost Rider once if it wasn't for you."

' _And you'll lose him for sure because of me,'_ Archer thought to herself. "Just be careful, okay? I want to face you in the end."

Waver smiled, "Is it because of my pretty face?"

"Don't make me stab you," Archer glared at him causing Waver to laugh. He seemed to be getting a bit more bold. She wasn't sure how to take that.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you smile is all so I was just joking." Wave explained. "You look cute when you smile."

Archer blushed and turned away, "Do not be an idiot and tell me that." She crossed her arms, "I am not cute."

"Gotcha," Wavver nodded but she knew he did not agree with her on that.

She didn't care. He could think whatever she wanted. His thoughts weren't of her concern, that idiot. "Thank you for that anyways, Waver."

Waver gave her a thumbs up, "Happy to be of service. Do you want me to compliment your pretty eyes next?"

"Don't push your luck," She hid her face in her trench cloak as it was burning bright red. _'What is he doing to me? I can't like this guy this much. Ugh!'_ "I'll be heading off now. Stay safe, okay?" Waver nodded and she made her way off. She would try and sort her feelings out later. She had a finale to prepare for.


	34. Chapter 34

Waver let out a cry as he clutched his head. He rolled back and forth on the bed. For the life of himself, Rider couldn't help but groan. This reminded of himself of his own younger self. Far too much to his liking as he couldn't help but feel the heartache and his own stupidity. Thankfully it had ended as a while, but it certainly wasn't pleasant. He shuddered from remembering all the angry looks he got from Arya.

"I can't believe I did that!" Waver cried out. "'Compliment your pretty eyes'? I was just asking for her to kill me!"

"Oh come off it," Rider shook his head at it all. Even he wasn't this bad when…. Okay, that was a lie. He was pretty bad when he fell for Arya. Granted, he was still in the cusp of adulthood so he didn't know how to handle women back then but still. "It was a nice thing to say and you're still alive. She must have enjoyed listening to you."

Waver stopped rolling about and sat up. He glared at his servant, "Oh of course you can say that. You actually got with the girl in the end. Me? I'm just a weak mage and she's a servant. There's just so much… different and…" He sighed.

Rider rolled his eyes, "You're focusing on what's different instead of what could be. Don't put yourself down, master. Thus far, I think you have made quite the impression. Much better then my own."

Waver cringed, "Yeah, I saw some of that."

Rider groaned and buried his face into his hands, "She was my first real crush, master!" He unburied his face and threw up his hands. "I admit it. I was terrible at pursuing a woman and I honestly can't tell you what to do to actually get her attention."

"You were the one who told me to tell her that her eyes were pretty," Waver said as he pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes and well.." he chuckled nervously as rubbed the back of his head. "I know it didn't work for me, but I had hoped she wasn't so stuck up. Seems I was kind of right."

Waver groaned, "Oh forget it. Why am I focusing on pursuing her anyways? She's just going to get killed later on in this war."

Rider frowned, "Yes, but again. You could use your wish to give her life. I mean, you basically have no wish. So that could work."

"You've told me that before," Waver crossed his arms. "I'll think on it. She'll probably try and kill me when I do though since we might end up being the ones to off her."

Rider nodded but smirked, "But think of yourself as-"

"The dashing hero," Waver deadpanned as he cut off his servant. "I gotcha. I gotcha. Anyways, we should focus on our strategy now. Now that Caster's out of the way, everyone is going to be at each other's throats. Without Ruler around, they won't be afraid to strike."

Rider nodded, "Yes and we are unfortunately outnumbered. Our alliance with the others is basically null and void now. Archer will continue to work with Assassin."

"Saber, Lancer, and Beast are a strong team." Waver said. "I honestly doubt they will break up until the end of the war unless their masters turn on each other."

"True," Rider agreed. "Which leaves both Avenger and Berserker by themselves."

"You thinking we should strike those two first?" Waver spoke up.

Rider nodded, "Archer and Assassin are two of the strongest servants in this war. I myself had difficulties with both. While I may have wounded Archer once, I doubt I can do so easily again. She's gotten… stronger. Assassin on the other hand could get the drop on me."

"Right," Waver crossed his arms. "And we still don't know Archer's noble phantasm. That could hurt us."

"If you cozy up to her-" Rider held up his hands when his master glared at him. "Just a suggestion. Now then, Lancer, Saber, and Beast are honestly rather powerful together. However, if we were able to seperate them, it would be another story."

"You actually think you could kill them?"

"Individually, yes." Rider said. "Lancer is extremely agile and his noble phantasm would give me trouble in a straight on fight, but Saphira could easily change that. He may be quick but so am I and with a dragon's aid, I honestly think Lancer would be a pushover. Then we get to Beast. While I know I would have a chance with killing Lancer easily enough even without Saphira, I would need her to clinch a victory against her."

"She's that powerful?"

"She's a wolf goddess, young hatchling." Saphira's voice spoke up. He had gotten used to hearing her voice, even if she wasn't there. "Her strength is immense and would even give me trouble but in the end, I don't think she has anything that can really put me down unless she gets a lucky bite on my neck."

Rider smirked, "With my aid, she wouldn't be able to. Saber on the other hand is the real powerhouse of that group. The other two rely on her and she would give me the greatest challenge. The same with Saphira."

"But she's just a swordswoman," Waver interjected.

Rider frowned, "I saw it in her eyes. She has fought dragons before. Not to mention she has the blood of dragons swimming through her veins. Her skills would give me pause and could kill me."

"I may be a boastful creature," Saphira said. "But even I am wary. Still, if Eragon and I teamed up to kill her, I think she would go down."

"So we would have to seperate them," Waver said. "What about Archer and Assassin?"

"Assassin could do whatever she wants with her illusionary noble phantasm," Rider commented. "There would be no way we could reliably keep the two of them apart long enough to kill them. No, we wait and hope that the others can take them on and deal with what is left. That's why I think we should go after Berserker."

Waver frowned, "What about Avenger? I heard he took a lot of damage in the last fight."

Rider nodded, "Oh he did. Beast was quite thorough and she herself didn't come out of that fight unscathed. Still, I should assume she should recuperate faster then Avenger given her godly status. It would be the perfect time to attack."

"Then why don't we?"

"Because while he may not be at full strength, his noble phantasm is nothing to sneer at." Rider explained. "I do not trust myself against it alone. It is possible Saphira could take it out, but with a master and resources like his? It's possible he could throw something at us that would end with our doom."

"So Berserker is the safest option?" It sounded like ludicrousy to him. Berserker was strong, able to give Saber a run for her money in a swordfight. That wasn't even including his army.

Rider smirked, "He may have been able to fight Saber, but she was a human. I'm a bit more than that now."

"Gloating much?" Saphira quipped.

"You're one to talk," Rider snorted. "So I should be able to kill him in a one on one fight. Almost did the last time. Saphira should be able to take care of his horde. It's also great to know where he resides. I hate the thought of fighting in that horrid place but doing so in order to get rid of Berserker? I think it would be worth it."

"You don't sound like you like him."

Rider crossed his arms, "He is mad and a savage. Who knows what atrocities he committed in life. It doesn't help that not long ago, accounts of a break in a hospital and a few deaths, not to mention some giant rats, and you see why I do not trust him. I would sleep easier if I knew he was dead."

Waver nodded, "Right, so we'll target him and take him out of the picture. Still, I'd prefer taking out Avenger over Berserker."

"Yes, I know." Rider sighed. Avenger was the bigger threat and his deeds were heinous enough. Rider wanted nothing more then to drag Avenger out of hiding and kill him, but he'd have to wait. Avenger, hopefully, didn't know where they were. He could easily enough find Avenger when he left the safety of whatever hideout he was in and then he'd strike. "Until then, let's relax." He held up a game controller.

Waver groaned, "More games? Seriously?"

Rider nodded, "They are fun. That's exactly what you need right now. You need to loosen up. We'll play a few rounds and then do some sparring, alright?"

Waver groaned again, "Alright, if you say so."

* * *

The first thing Aoi would note is that she didn't know where she was. She remembered falling asleep in her own home after crying herself to sleep again. Something that she had been doing ever since her husband's death. A part of her was scared. The place around her looked like a cute kiddie town with a white background. Nothing about it was scary, but suddenly finding herself in the place wasn't doing her any good.

She started to move forward and it didn't take her long to find out that she couldn't touch anything. She felt nothing. This was a dream and that calmed her. None of this was real. That's when she heard the music. She turned to see a small, chibi version of Archer playing a violin. She was dancing, laughing, and smiling. She was just so cute. Aoi just wanted to scoop her up into her arms and cuddle her.

Little figures seemed to be dancing with her as she kept up the act. It was something out of one of those children shows she let Rin and… Aoi shook her head. It was just Rin now. She shouldn't think of stuff like that anymore. She had to keep what little happiness she had left in check.

It was such a happy song. The tune playing around in the air that could make anyone dance. Unfortunately, it ended before too long. The little figures started cheering, Archer in particular.

The little chibi Archer smiled and laughed, "Did I do good, mamma?"

There wasn't any response.

Archer giggled and twirled, "Oooh, I hope she give me another cute song to play soon." She pranced in place, playing her violin. "She says that everyone loves. Momma's always right."

Then the scene changed soon. Suddenly she saw the little chibi Archer materializing in the real world inside of what apparently was a small apartment room. The little chibi looked around before gasping.

"I'm in the real world! Yay~" Archer twirled and giggled. She bounced up and down. "Momma! Momma! I'm here! I'm here!" She flew across the room yelling 'Momma'. Yet, there wasn't anybody there. The little Archer searched everywhere, including under the blankets.

Poking her little head out, she pouted. "Momma's not here." Her eyes widened, "Maybe Momma is busy being famous? She's the bestest artist after all." She giggled and her eyes turned to the computer. She fidgeted, "Momma might have something new on there… maybe I should peek."

Aoi stood there watching the little Archer look through the computer. With each passing moment. With each click of the mouse and new page, Archer's face fell. She started to shake her head and… cry? Aoi wanted to hug her again, but there wasn't anything she could do. This was a dream after all.

"No," Archer cried. "No. This can't be right. Momma's great. Why are they being so mean to her?" She wiped her hands over her eyes, "Where's momma? Momma's got to be here. I want momma."

Aoi didn't want to see the rest. She knew deep down what was happening. Yet the scene changed again. Now the little Chibi Archer was kneeling before a grave. She was crying. Wailing more like it.

"NO!" She beat the ground with her fists. "NO! You're lying. You're lying!" That's when the little Archer started to dig at the ground on top of the grave. "I want to see her! I want to see her! LET ME SEE HER!" Her form seemed to shift. It cracked and grew with blue cubes mashing about her form. Before Aoi's eyes, the screaming Archer turned into her adult form. "Setsuna!"

The despair emanating from Archer reached Aoi's core. The woman shivered in fear and harmony with the emotion. Losing her own husband had wounded her greatly and seeing this just felt like she had been stabbed in the same place twice.

"Hey, what's going on here!" A male voice called out.

Archer ignored the voice. She kept clawing at the ground with her larger fingers. Clumps of dirt were thrown about her form as she kept screaming, "Setsuna!"

"Hey," the man called out again. Footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. A flashlight idly stayed in his hand with the moonlit sky above doing a better job of lighting the place up. "Get away from that grave."

"Setsuna, come back." She ignored him again, fervently digging to get to her mother.

Aoi clutched her chest. The pain was becoming too much for her. She fell to the ground. Pain. Sadness. Torment. The words of so many filling her head that she wanted to scream. Was this all coming from Archer or was this her own sadness getting to her?

"Lady," the man grabbed Archer and pulled her back. "Stop that right now!"

"No," Archer pulled away and tried to continue digging. The man grabbed her around the torso and pulled her away. "I have to see her. Setsuna! I have to see you. Please!"

"Lady!" The man cried out. "She aint gonna see you. She's dead."

"No," Archer shook her head and tried to move away. "I will see her."

"You will never see her, lady!" The man yelled and Archer paused at that. "That's what being dead means. She aint gonna be seeing you again. Now please, go home and get some rest. That's what she probably would have wanted you to do."

Archer didn't do anything for a moment before chuckling, "She wanted me to play for people. To make them happy. All I wanted to do was make people happy." She started to shake, "But all she got was scorn. All she got was hatred. I failed her… I failed her and she's dead because of me."

"Look, I don't care about what's going through your mind right now." The man started. "But digging up her grave isn't the way to go about it."

Archer's fists clenched. The air seemed to fizzle around her as though reality was shifting or even breaking apart. She started to snarl, "You… You don't care. No one cares for Setsuna. She's in the ground. The ground!" She started to shake.

"Easy there…" The man nervously took a step back.

Archer slowly turned to look at her. Her eyes were full of hatred. Such hatred that it struck Aoi to the core. She could feel Archer's emotions. The hate. The loneliness. It almost seemed… to be a part of her as well. Aoi fell to the ground in pain.

"You don't care about anything other then yourselves," Archer screamed. "Selfish creators. Selfish gods! You gave us life. You made this world of pleasure but forsake Setsuna? You don't deserve this world. You don't deserve this pleasure."

"Stop it, girl."

"I will not stop until you fucking gods are all dead," Archer said with finality. The air cracked a mirriad of swords appeared around her. The man gasped and backed up. "You took her from me. You killed her! I defy you gods. I will show you how weak and pathetic you all are." With that said, the swords descended.

The man was torn to ribbons before he could scream. They just kept falling minute after minute until they stopped and disappeared. Archer looked at what she had done and her eyes widened. Fear danced in her eyes as she looked at the shredded remains of the human. Then she looked at the swords.

She cried out in despair as she held her head, shaking it about as though she couldn't believe what was happening to her. "It hurts. It hurts. I don't remember this power… I remember this power. I remember. I don't remember. I remember. I don't remember." She cried out in pain before running.

Then the scene shifted again. They were at a train station and Archer was just staring at the train tracks. She was biting her finger as she looked at the tracks in heartbreak.

"Hey, did you hear some girl threw herself in front of a train here." A passerby spoke to her companion.

"Oh that's terrible. Who was it?"

"Dunno, probably not important."

Archer's biting increased till she was pleading, "Not important… stupid, selfish gods. You will pay. You all will pay."

* * *

Aoi woke up clutching her chest. The pain was too much. She felt so much sorrow and… anger? Anger at the world? No, that was her servants feelings but yet… she felt them too. She frowned as she tried to make sense of it all before she heard someone knock on her door, "Come in."

In walked none other than Kirei Kotomine. She let out a sigh of relief. This was her husband's apprentice. He was a man she could trust. The only man she could trust. She gave him her best smile.

Kirei walked over and kneeled before the bed. He took one of her hands in his, "Are you feeling well, Miss Tohsaka?"

Aoi blushed lightly at the contact but smiles regardless, "Oh nothing. Just a bad dream is all."

"Did you see your servants memories?" Kirei asked. When her eyes widened, he smiled. "Often enough, a master can see some of their servant's memories. It's common enough. I just hope it didn't upset you too much."

"Oh nothing like that," Aoi's smile grew a bit. He was so kind to her. "I was just surprised is all. I won't be the next time. Not if I want to win this war after all."

"And what would you want with your wish?"

"My husband," was all she could say to that question. It was the truth. All she wanted was her husband but when she thought of all the people who wronged him and led to his death. She gripped the sheets and glared. "I want him back."

Kirei didn't say anything to her spiteful and hissy tone. He simply nodded, "We will get him back, I can assure you. As well, we can get revenge on those who wronged him."

Aoi furrowed her brow, "Revenge?"

Kirei chuckled, "Of course. They are the ones who are responsible for his death after all. Is it not right to wish them to face justice? I think not."

"I don't know."

"I will support you on whatever you so wish to do in this war," Kirei softly said. "That much I promise."

Aoi's blush came back stronger, "Yes… Yes, I will think on it. It's just… we have to go to Archer's performance today."

Kirei nodded and stood up, "That's all prepared for. We don't have to worry about that. Soon enough, Archer will be unstoppable."

Aoi smiled, "Yes, unstoppable." They couldn't stop Archer. With this coming show, she could do whatever she wanted. That made her feel giddy. She could come up with what to do to them later. As long as the nice and gentle Kirei was with her, she knew she would win.

* * *

 **The flashback kept me from getting this chapter out days ago. I couldn't get a good feel of it. Thankfully, I got through it and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care.**


	35. Chapter 35

Assassin hadn't been over to the Tohsaka residence in a while. That was mostly because her master was under the control of Chrysalis, but he was free now. He wouldn't do stuff like that again. In the back of her mind, she knew that was hogwash. There was something about him that she didn't like, but she didn't have any real proof. She'd just have to keep an eye on him. Well that or just steer clear of his path when he went after that Kiritsugu fellow. He was obsessed with him.

However, Kirei Kotomine wasn't of concern to her right now. Someone else was on her mind. Someone she hadn't seen in a while. That wasn't all her fault, but still. She needed to change that. No one, especially a child, should go without comfort. A part of her was agitated with herself for not protecting Tokiomi. She hated him, but it wasn't to the extent she wanted him dead. Again, this wasn't her fault. She had to spend time with Archer and make sure that the concerts and such went well.

What was her fault was maybe agitating him a bit too much. Maybe if she didn't, he would have been more cautious. She shook her head. It was not good to dwell on such thoughts. Those thoughts would lead her down a terrible road of self doubt. She needed to be on top of her game. Two servants had already been eliminated. While that would normally be a time for relaxation, the break down of what little alliances they had without an overarching foe to fight against would mean that the fighting would commence again soon.

From what she had seen and heard, Avenger could become the next big threat but he didn't have the means to really put up a fight if they all ganged up on him unlike Caster. Still, he painted a big red mark on himself with what he did to Ruler. Even she wanted to skewer him for that. Given his attitude, she knew that he'd probably be the next one they ganged up on. After that, it would be a free for all.

It didn't take much effort to get into the place. Aoi wouldn't notice her presence and if she did, Assassin was confident illusions were powerful enough to keep Aoi distracted for her to escape. While they were allies, she was mentally distraught enough to do something stupid. Like, for example, use a command seal on Archer to kill her. Assassin would not chance that.

So Assassin came upon the dark room. Being a pokemon, she could easily smell Rin still in the room and see her. Dark types have excellent night vision after all. Still, she turned on the light. She wanted Rin to see her so they could talk and she could cheer up the child. She was looking forward to it.

"Hello little one," Assassin smiled as she walked over to the bed.

Rin shakingly got out of bed. She rubbed her little eyes with her little fists which made Assassin coo from how adorable she was. She blinked a few times as she looked at Assassin before glaring at her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, "What are you doing here?"

Assassin was momentarily taken aback by this aggression, "I was hoping we could play a bit. Maybe I could help you with your illusions. You seemed to have a bit of a hang for them last time."

"You want to help me?" Rin snarled. "Just like you helped daddy?"

Assassin flinched slightly, "I am sorry for that, but there was nothing I could do. He-"

"You could have done something!" Rin threw a pillow at Assassin's head. It was harmless so she just let it bounce off her. "You and that jerk Archer. Both of you did nothing and now my daddy is gone. I hate you."

Assassin frowned as she heard the girl say that. To be honest, she was expecting to hear Rin say that but it still hurt a bit. "I know you do, but it is the truth. Rin, this is a war and not everyone is going to make it out okay."

"Daddy should have!" Rin slammed a fist into the bed. "He summoned the best servant. He was the bestes mage ever and he died because you both weren't there. You both should have died instead of him."

Assassin's shoulder's slumped, "Rin, you are letting your hate guide you right now. If you would but calm down, we could-"

"Shut up!" Rin shouted. "Just shut up. I don't want to hear anything more from you, you monster."

Assassin flinched and turned her head away, "You don't mean that, Rin."

"I do," Rin snarled as she spoke to the servant. "You are all monsters, even Archer. She's not sorry. She's never sorry."

"That's not true," Assassin grew a bit agitated at that accusation. She had spent enough time with Archer to know the truth.

"Get out," Rin put her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear anything from you, monster. If you don't, I'll make you hurt. Just like the other monster did to daddy."

"Rin," Assassin reached out to her, only for Rin to cover herself with her blanket. The servant of the shadows sighed and felt defeated. Perhaps she could pursue the matter more, but she reasoned with herself that Rin needed more time to grieve. Pushing the issue could only make it worse at this state.

So she left. She'd talk with Archer about this. She doubted Rin would listen to Archer as well, but at least it was better than nothing.

* * *

Kariya scowled as he made his way back to the Matou manor. He really didn't want to go. His grandfather was the last person he wanted to see. Ever. However he just had to see Sakura. Berserker had mentioned he had been seeing her and even Archer was there. That didn't sit right with him. Berserker was mad. Even with his command seal, he wasn't sure he could hold the servant in place from doing something terrible around her. Using another command seal would put him at a severe disadvantage but if it kept Sakura safe, he didn't care.

Himari was at his side as he made his way to the door. The woman, he had to admit, was rather useful. Not that he would ever think of hurting her or using her for some scheme. He was not a magi. No, but she did help him out. He wasn't in as much pain as he used to. Helped that she had a pretty smile. Not as pretty as Aoi's, he had to admit, but pretty all the same.

"Now remember to take it easy," Himari told him for what he knew was the millionth time.

Kariya sighed, "That's going to be hard. You remember what I told you about my grandfather, right?"

Himari cringed. She most certainly did remember. She wasn't keen on knowing him but she had to keep him safe. He was a nice man and helped her through this. She didn't blame him for what happened, though she still utterly hated that rat. "I know, but I was probably going to have to meet him anyways."

Kariya didn't say anything. He just steeled himself and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long for it opened soon after. He was surprised by who he saw. It was none other than the servant of the bow. "Archer? What are you doing here?"

Archer smirked, "I would have assumed Berserker told you about me already." When Kariya looked away, Archer nodded. "I thought he would. That rat can't keep his mouth shut or he really does think he can beat me whenever he wants. I apologize in advance for ending his existence."

"You give him too little credit," Kariya said as the pair entered the house. Archer closed the door behind them as they made their way up the stairs towards Sakura's room. "Where is that old worm, anyways?"

"He's been cooped up in the basement," Archer idly said. "He doesn't like to interact with us and neither do we with him. It tends to get violent and he ends up slashed by someone's sword. So he decided to stay out of our way. I think it works out the best for everyone.'

Kariya couldn't help but smirk at that, "Good to know."

The group made it to the room. Inside, they heard Berserker's voice and the padding of paws. Kariya was scared about Berserker being alone with Sakura, but Archer just smirked and put a finger to her lips. She slowly opened up the door and the pair of humans were shocked at what they saw.

Berserker was waving his sword about as though he was fighting against a great opponent. Ska was sitting beside the little Sakura, who was clapping and laughing as Berserker kept going. "And then Berserker-Queek cleaved-cut through the neck of the ork-thing. Yes-yes, it fell and Berserker grabbed it with his claw-paws. The ork-things ran-scurried from Berserker and hit each other a lot until Berserker was done-finished."

"Why did they hit each other, mister Berserker?" Sakura looked up at him in wonder as if he was a hero. Kariya was not comfortable with the fact that she was thinking of him as such. Maybe he'd have a few words with her about it later.

"Because unlike skaven, they are stupid-dumb." Berserker laughed. "Stupid-dumb ork-things. Berserker will kill-slay more after this war is over."

"You're already assuming you've won this war, Berserker?" Archer smirked as she walked inside. Berserker pointed his sword aggressively towards her but she didn't seem bothered by it. It made Kariya shiver with how calm she was. "How bold. I wonder if you have forgotten which war you're fighting right now."

"Berserker-Queek remembers," he growled before looking at Kariya, then to his command seals. He huffed and sat down, growling quietly to himself.

Kariya smiled, "Sakura, I-oof." He looked down to see that Sakura was already hugging him. She was looking up at him with a smile. An honest to god smile. Something he was afraid he would never see on her face again. He chuckled as his heart warmed, petting her head. "It's good to see you too."

Sakura giggled, which was music to his ears. "It's good to see you too, uncle Kariya." She then turned to Himari. "Who's the pretty lady, uncle?"

Himari giggled and kneeled down to Sakura's eye level, "My name's Himari. It's nice to meet you, Sakura."

"Are you Uncle Kariya's special lady?"

The cute and honest question made Himari blush before she chuckled, "You have an active imagination. I'm just a close friend is all."

Sakura pulled away from Kariya and hugged her too, which she returned, "I'm happy Uncle Kariya has a pretty lady for a friend."

Himari just giggled at that before she saw Kariya start to convulse. She gently pushed Sakura away before going to his side, "The worms are acting up again?"

Kariya simply nodded. The pain was too much for him to really say anything at the moment. Himari started to rummage around her bag for something. Sakura was looking up at her uncle with pity in her eyes. Berserker seemed amused by Kariya's pain. Archer however…

"Worms?" Archer stood up. Her eyes widened as she saw things slither around underneath his skin. "Why do you have have such creatures inside of you."

"Dear old grandfather put them in to help me be a master," Kariya groaned as Himari shot him up with some morphin to stop the pain. "I'm not the best with magic, so they help. It's better then to let him do this to Sakura."

Archer was quiet for a moment. The moment she heard that, her gaze turned to Sakura. "Has he done that to you?"

Sakura wilted and nodded, "Yes…" She put a hand to her chest. "I feel… I feel it inside of me all the time. It's scary and it hurts sometimes."

Archer started to shake, "That god did that to you? To use you? To make you his puppet, I imagine?" Kariya just nodded. This just increased her rage, "All of you gods are the same! You are disgusting and loathsome. You care nothing but for yourselves. Damn everyone else, is your motto."

"Now hold on," Himari took a step forward. "Not all of us are like that."

"Lies!" Archer summoned a sword and pointed it right at Himari. "You gods all lie. You are selfish creatures. You torment those with talent. You torment those without. Everyone who comes in contact with your kind ends in misery. Do not lie to me, Himari."

"It is the truth," Himari spoke. "There are many bad people on the planet, but there are just as many good people trying to survive and help each other. You can't just lump us all into the same category."

"If that was true, where were these good 'gods' when Setsuno needed them the most?" Archer seethed. "Where! Were! They! They weren't there. Not even her 'friend' wanted to help her. You all lie and hate. I am tired of it. I want the hate to end. The lies to end. I want you-"

"Stop it."

Archer blinked in surprise when she found Sakura had hugged her, "Sakura?"

"There are nice people, Archer." Sakura sniffed, crying a little. "Uncle Kariya is a nice person and he wants to help me. You don't have to get mad because something bad happens to me."

"But you don't deserve it," Archer spoke.

"I… I don't know, but please don't be mad." Sakura sniffed a few more times.

Archer stood there for a moment. Kariya was ready for an attack. Berserker was at standby and with a command seal, they may be able to hold off Archer long enough to escape. He wasn't sure if Berserker could win but right now, all he cared about was Sakura.

Archer didn't attack however. She instead dispelled her sword and patted Sakura's head, "You are a good girl, Sakura. Too good for this world." Archer put her hands on Sakura's shoulders and looked to be in deep thought. Then she nodded. She pulled back and pulled out her holopsicon. She pulled her blade over it.

"Wait, no!" Kariya moved forward, but it was too late. He blinked in surprise when nothing happened. "What?"

Sakura gasped and patted her chest, "It's… gone? It's gone?" She turned to Kariya. "It's gone!" She ran over and hugged him, crying into his chest. "It's gone. It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"The worm."

Kariya's eyes widened. His gaze locked onto Archer, "How?"

She simply smirked, "I can delete whatever I dislike."

Before the conversation could go on, the door was burst open. In walked Zouken, who glared in contempt of everyone in the room. Several adult Crest Worms were buzzing around, looking ravenous. "Why can't I feel Sakura's worms? What did you do, you pathetic excuse of a magi."

"You thought it was Kariya who did it?" Archer smirked as she pointed to herself. "No, it was me, Archer."

Zouken was not an idiot. Normally he would know when and where to let loose his temper. Yet as he stared at the servant before him, how she destroyed something that he had been working on for quite some time and could lead to his victory in the future, he snapped. "How dare you interfere with the work of a magi, servant." Zouken said with increasing fury. "You are nothing more then a figment. A shard of a real hero. You have no business meddling in the affairs of this world. Do not forget your place."

Archer simply stared at him with an increasingly big smile. Zouken's worm's quivered as he didn't know how to feel about that. "It would seem that you forgot your place. Let me show you the true pecking order here, worm. There is me," she took a step forward causing Zouken to step back. "The other servants." Another step, "The masters." She put her blade to her Noble phantasm, "The mortals and then there is you, worm. I think I'll get rid of the lowest contender."

Panic filled Zouken's being. He had made a blunder. He needed to fix this. He needed to survive. He would not die today, "You cannot-"

All it took was one note. One single note for Zouken and his worms to disappear. They were deleted with a wordless scream before they left.

Kariya couldn't believe what he saw. It was impossible. Zouken couldn't just be gone. Not that easy but… He patted his chest. The worms! The worms inside of him were gone too. The pain was nonexistent. He was free. Sakura was free.

Berserker laughed, "Old Worm-thing is dead-gone. Pity there is not head for Berserker's trophy rack."

Archer chuckled, "Not so high and mighty are you, false god." She turned to Kariya. "I'm sure you want to thank me, but I wouldn't do that just yet."

Kariya opened his mouth to say something before a pain sparked inside of him. It wasn't much, but it drained him of energy, "What… What is happening?"

"You lost your source of energy," Archer explained. She offered her hand, "But I can help with that?"

Berserker snarled and readied himself to pounce, "Do not try to be clever-smart, man-thing. Only Berserker can be."

"Of course," Archer chuckled, not sounding convinced. "Now Kariya. What do you want?"

"Sakura to be happy," Kariya said without pause.

"Then let me help you."

Kariya looked at her and then at his command seals, "Berserker, I order with my command seals to follow Archer's orders, no matter what."

A red glow flowed over Berserker. He snarled and slashed the ground, "Stupid-dumb, man-thing. Do not order Berserker!"

Archer frowned at the usage of a command seal, but didn't say anything. "Then I shall take your last command seal then and become his master."

* * *

Beast kept on gulping down the large beverage in her hands. Everyone of the masters and servants of their alliance watched from around a large table. They waited and waited before Beast drowned the last of her drink. She slammed down the cup, "Lancer. Your ale just keeps getting better and better. I can't resist it."

Lancer laughed and slapped his belly, "I thank you for the compliment, Beast."

"Anyways," Kiritsugu got everyone's attention back on him. "Let us get back on track. As we all know, Archer is about to put on a public performance. This will mean that she will lower her guard as she won't assume someone to attack her in front of a crowd."

"I despise this plan of yours, Kiritsugu." Keyneth spoke up with a sneer. "To attack so openly upon an unsuspecting enemy. Let us not dwell on the fact that this could very well expose magic to the world, do you have no honor."

"I've told you once and I will tell you a million times," Kiritsugu glared at Keyneth. "There is no such thing as honor on the battlefield. Get it through your head and you will live long into this war."

"I will not take advice from a monster like you," Keyneth huffed before he got bonked on the head by Lancer's staff. "Ow."

"Dear," Sola-Ui put a hand on his arm. She had remembered the teary reunion they had shared. How he had held her in his arms. She wouldn't forget that, even though she still wasn't sure if she loved him or not. "Try to not provoke the magus killer. I prefer you to be alive."

"The same feeling resonates with me," Lancer smiled.

"I'd rather not fight my allies if I can help it," Saber glared at Kiritsugu. "Master, there has got to be another way."

"Archer is growing stronger," Kiritsugu said. "We cannot afford to allow her to reach whatever level of strength she's trying to reach. For all we know, she could become unstoppable."

"But we cannot fight a war without honor," Saber defended her side. "And I will not fight in a manner that will get innocent people injured or killed."

"Please," Irisviel got in between the two before they could continue going at each other. "Let's keep our heads here. We're allies after all." She took a sip of her drink and sighed. She was looking and acting better now after Lancer had given her some of his potions, much to everyone's delight.

"I have a suggestion," Beast held up her hand. When everyone had their eyes on her, she smiled. "I propose that we meet her at the concert and have fun."

No one said anything.

"That is dumb," Maiya broke the silence.

"It is not," Beast said in return. "If we can get along with Archer and Assassin, we can learn more about them. No one is infallible. No doubt they will let something slip or perhaps we might find out a good spot to fight them that goes to our advantage."

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Kiritsugu nodded. "While that could work, I still think-"

"We either go with Beast's plan, or Ah aint helpin' ya." Joseph Field shouted as he stood up. "Ah'll fight ya if ya try."

Keyneth smirked, "The American has a backbone. I might be inclined to help him kill this dishonorable excuse of a magus."

Kiritsugu gritted his teeth. Obviously this wasn't what he wanted to do, but the gentle touch and look of his wife procured not argument. It didn't help that he knew he would have to use a command seal to get Saber to do what he wanted. He sighed and nodded, "Fine. We'll go and… party."

Beast threw up her arms into the air and cheered, "Yes!"

* * *

 **Procrastination and work has prolonged this chapter. Thankfully, the plot is moving along quite nicely. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated and help me establish what I did well and to do in the future. Until next time, take care.**


	36. Chapter 36

Archer took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't wearing her usual military dress garb. No, this was a special event. This would be the last one she would need for this war. The one that would push her to success. She had to spice things up. That's how it was in showbiz. If you wanted to make something special, do something a bit different. That and Assassin had insisted she wear something more alluring. It would draw in the crowds. Looking at herself, she was actually pleased by the dress.

It was still reminiscent of her old dress wear. The colors were the same with a mostly black surface color with some golden buttons on the front. A golden sash was tied around her midsection. She wore black thin gloves that had golden bracelets around her wrists. A black cape with its inner side white was tied around her neck and kept there by a black and golden studded necklace with a bell attached to it. A slim bit of gold alined the sides of the cape. A pair of golden sandals adorned her feet.

The dress itself was form fitting. Most of her upper body was uncovered. Her arms were bear and there was quite a bit of cleavage showing, especially since the dress formed a v-shape in the front. The bottom half was a frilly skirt that didn't do much of a job covering much of anything especially if she started twirling. She couldn't help but blush a little. She didn't have a problem with being modest as she found it perplexing humans cared about it so much, but the concept was still there in her mind. She would go through with this.

She reached up and patted her hat. Her hat would stay on. It didn't matter what she wore. She would always keep Setsuno's hat. It also helped given that her hair was tied in ponytails on each side of her head so the hat helped make that look better. At least in her opinion. She honestly preferred letting it hang down.

"Now that looks absolutely adorable on you," Assassin's voice caught Archer's attention. She was in her human guise at the moment, smiling at Archer as a mother would their daughter. "I knew it was a perfect fit for you."

Archer rolled her eyes, "It was either this or the other thirty dresses. I didn't feel like trying on another thirty."

Assassin chuckled, crossing her arms. "Now don't be all pouty. It's the best of the lot, if you do ask me. The crowds are going to love it."

"I'm more concerned with the performance then my dress," Archer said as she brushed down her skirt.

"Oh that's just a given," Assassin stated. "You are the best performer this world as ever seen. There's no question about that?"

Archer quirked an eyebrow, "You would put me over those insipid gods of entertainment?"

"Let me put this way," Assassin held up her fingers. "Mozart, Beethoven, Bach? All talentless fools."

Archer chuckled, "Well I'm thankful to have someone be so honest." She took a deep breath and let it go, "Wish me luck."

"Knock them dead," Assassin slapped her on the back goodnaturely as they departed. "If you need me, I'll be in the crowd with the rest of the servants."

Archer turned her head, "You can sense them too?"

Assassin chuckled, "Of course I can. Well, that and I saw a certain duo strolling in a while ago. I'm sure that particular guy will enjoy the new dress~"

Archer blushed, "I hate you sometimes."

Assassin smirked, "I like to tease you because of how flustered you get, Archer. You're too easy."

"It's less that and more about this whole love thing."

Assassin put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't call it love. Too early for that but there is attraction. How about you meet him later and just talk."

Archer nodded, "I'll do that. Also, can you just not bring him up in every conversation?"

"I'm probably going to die in the next few days," Assassin shrugged. "I will choose to use it how I see fit. That entails messing with my friend."

Archer just rolled her eyes and chuckled. She was honestly thankful to have a true friend like Assassin. She just felt a bit bad since she was going to have to kill her at the end of this. At least she'd get some time to enjoy it all before then.

* * *

Waver huffed and grunted as he pushed his way through the crowd. He honestly hated being so close to so many people. It wasn't that he wasn't a social person… okay, it was mainly that but still. He huffed and pushed himself into a spot where he wasn't shoulder to shoulder with someone but still had a good view of the stage. "Rider, why are we here again?"

Rider was standing not far behind him. He was currently wearing a plain blue shirt and pants with a brown coat. He had borrowed it from Waver's 'grandparents' since he couldn't just magic up new clothes on his own. His ears though, he hid the points with his magic. He simply gave Waver a wide grin, "You need to loosen up. We just defeated a monster. It's time to celebrate."

"So there's no ulterior motives?" Waver quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh you know why I brought you here besides having a little fun," Rider winked before chuckling. He clapped his hands. "Which reminds me, hello Saber."

Waver let out a cry as he turned around to see the servant of the sword. She was wearing a suit at this moment. A suit that looked damn fine on her if he was being honest with himself. She really fit the form and now wasn't the time to ogle a woman who could kill him with her pinkie. "S-Saber? What are you doing here?"

Saber narrowed her eyes, "I would kindly ask that the two of you stop referring to me as Saber. There are far too many witnesses here."

Rider quirked an eyebrow and then smirked, "Saber." He called out. "We've got Saber here." He turned around to the crowd, noticing that nobody paid much attention to him. "See? No one cares and it's not like Avenger is going to attack a crowded area. Who would think of such a thing." He did note that Saber fidgeted in annoyance at that remark.

Saber sighed and shook her head, "Are you always like this?"

"Not really," Rider scratched his cheek. "But then again, I don't have to fight an evil emperor and empire with the fate of the world on my shoulders anymore. Now I can relax… and fight random heroic servants. Well, not the best thing to do but still."

"Well I'm glad to see you're as chipper as ever, Rider." Beast spoke up. She was wearing a cloak around herself to hide her animal traits. Her master and Sola-Ui stood by her side.

"And it is good to see you too, Beast." Rider smiled. "I've been meaning to have a bit of a chat with you. It's not everyday you get to meet a goddess in the flesh."

Beast giggled, "And I didn't think I would live long enough to see another dragon. It's been far too long."

"You had dragons in your land?" Rider moved closer as he was curious.

Beast nodded, "Although I don't think they are around anymore."

Rider sighed, "Isn't that the constant truth." It may have not been his own land, but hearing about the demise of the dragons was never pleasant.

Beast clapped her hands together, "Now let's not dwell on that, shall we? We came here to have fun."

"And get intel on Archer and Assassin," Sola-ui spoke up.

Beast rolled her eyes, "Yes, Yes. And that. Which reminds me. Saber, can you watch over this lot till I get back. I have to pay Archer a visit~"

Saber quirked an eyebrow, "If you insist, Beast. Just be careful. It would not do if my dear ally in this war died this night."

"Oh don't worry," Beast chuckled as she went into the crowd. "Archer will appreciate my aid soon enough."

Saber frowned at that, pondering what the servant of the Beast was talking about. She turned to her master for an answer.

Joseph just shrugged, "Don't look at me. She didn't say much about what she was gonna do."

It was at that moment that the crowd started to cheer. The group looked up to see Archer walk up onto the stage. Waver's expression lit up like a wildfire as he felt his inner heat increase. Archer's dress didn't leave a lot to the imagination as she strolled onto the stage. He had seen her naked once but this was…

Rider elbowed him, "Betcha she'll want to dance with you after all of this over." Waver just glared at him in response.

"Hello everyone," Archer spoke through her small microphone attached to her headset. "I'm so happy to see so many faces here. It makes me feel warm inside to see you all." The crowd started to cheer again before she made motions with her hands to quiet down. "So, without further ado, shall-"

"Not so fast!" Within a moment of the shout, a hooded figure jumped onto the stage. The figure stood there and smiled, holding out a hand towards Archer.

Archer blinked a few times before reaching a hand behind her back. She held aloft another little headset and threw it to the newcomer who quickly took it. Said newcomer threw off her cloak to place it on.

The original group's jaws dropped at that. Beast was there, on stage, wearing a light yellow dress with a green sash around it… with her wolf ears and tail hanging out for everyone to see.

"That… That… Beast," Saber clenched a hand into a fist as she seethed. "Doesn't she know that this war is supposed to be secret?" She turned to Joseph, who withered underneath her glare. "Get your servant back here, now."

"B-But I can't just use a command seal," Joseph waved his hands in front of him in a vain hope of warding off the servant of the sword. "I need those."

"Get her off the stage or I'll break your fingers," Sola-Ui said as she glared at him. "Don't think I won't. I am a very ticked off lady."

"Hello people of Japan!" Beast shouted with her microphone as she waved at the crowd. "You don't know how long I prepared for today. To perform with the Altair. It is a dream come true." With that, Beast gave a flourishing twirl to which the crowd started to cheer.

"I'd like you all to welcome my dear friend, Holo!" Archer said to the audience, smiling brightly. "Give her a warm welcome."

"What a cosplay," a person near the group stated.

"Yeah, wish I knew where she got that tail and ears."

Rider's eyes widened, "They think… it's a costume." He growled and shook a fist. "And for all the trouble I went through to hide my ears. Beast will pay for this."

Saber simply pinched the bridge of her nose, "What has this war come to?"

Thankfully the group didn't have to wait any longer to stew on the situation. If they had, Saber would have been tempted to just let Sola-Ui break his fingers. It wasn't exactly something she approved of, but as a king, she had to do a number of things that didn't sit right with her. That was the duty of a king after all.

That's when The pair started to sing, with a practiced bit of dancing. With every line, the duo would take turns and danced around each other in a bit of coordination that made Saber suspicious.

" _When moonlight climbs the sky,_

 _And the red lanterns are lit,_

 _At the sign of festival music,_

 _A butterfly extends an invitation._

 _(Just peer inside and take a look.)_

 _Once you wander in, you can't escape!_

 _(But if you wanna do something fun.)_

 _Come on over to the Paradise Land_

 _Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases_

 _Let me hear your voice!_

 _Dance! Dance! Forget about the time_

 _Tonight, we'll bloom in force together!_

 _Even beautifully blooming flowers,_

 _Will reach their time to fall._

 _If that's the case, then tonight_

 _I want to love even more passionately!_

 _(Let's try something "fun".)_

 _Is this a dream, or reality?_

 _(A world without lies or truth.)_

 _Let's go to the Paradise Land_

 _Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases_

 _Pay no mind to your wildly flowing hair!_

 _Dance! Dance! Forget about the time_

 _Tonight, we'll bloom in force together!_

 _(Let's try something "fun".)_

 _(A world without lies or truth.)_

 _Let's go to the Paradise Land_

 _Sing! Sing! As your heart pleases_

 _Let me hear your voice!_

 _Dance! Dance! Forget about the time_

 _Tonight, we'll bloom in force together!_

 _Tonight, I'll bloom in force with you!_

As the song concluded, the audience broke out into a cheer so loud that it almost made them deaf. Beast and Archer smiled and bowed, holding each others hand as they did so. Even Rider and Saber had to admit it was a rather good performance.

' _Too good,'_ Saber narrowed her eyes. _'How did Beast know that song? How were they able to dance so insinq?'_ She had to wonder. No doubt she would confront the pair about this later during the after party. Beast wasn't going to get away from this.

* * *

Keyneth was not expecting himself to end up like this. He had spent years of his life planning and preparing for the Holy Grail War. It was his right to win it. The pride of his entire family was on the line. His future rode on the back of this win. He was the strongest mage in this entire war, he was sure of that. So how did he find himself sitting at a table, playing 'Go Fish' with a homunculus?

"Do you have any five?" Irisviel asked.

Keyneth looked at his cards and sighed, "Go Fish."

Irisviel pouted. A sight that honestly he couldn't take because it was so utterly adorable that he felt like he could have a heart attack at any moment. He dreaded to think how cute her daughter was. He couldn't take more of this. A small part of him wondered if his daughter would be this cute if he had one. That was something he'd have to prepare for in the future.

The two of them and Lancer had stayed back at base. Irisviel, even with Lancer's drinks, was still rather weak. She would be in danger if she left. He thought about doing the same with Sola-Ui, but he wanted her to enjoy her time out. Irisviel had been adamant that Sola-Ui should have a good time. Kiritsugu had agreed.

Now that made him pause. He didn't scowl. Not the least in front of Irisviel. He knew Kiritsugu was allowing her to leave as a precaution. If Irisviel was hurt or worse, Sola-Ui would suffer. Sola-Ui and Irisviel didn't really seem to pick up on that, but he did. Still, he could at least trust Kiritsugu to keep his word when it came to safeguarding her. The same went his way and he was confident that he could easily kill Kiritsugu when the time came.

What could a disgrace of a mage do to him anyways? He even used a gun! A primitive tool of the non-magi. His magical code could deal with anything that came his way.

Speaking of him, he and Maiya had gone off to patrol the area around the concert and proceeding party. Kiritsugu noted how that russian mage could very well try something there. Keyneth really hoped he would take her out now rather than later. One disgrace of a mage was enough for his tastes.

"So," Keyneth said. "What is the wish of the Einzberns?"

"Oh they aren't going to get a wish," Irisviel happily answered.

Keyneth just stared at her for a moment, hoping for her to clarify her statement. "They… aren't?"

"No, Kiritsugu is going to have his wish granted."

Keyneth furrowed his brow in thought, "And what is his wish?"

"World peace," Irisviel happily commented. "An end to the suffering of all mankind."

Keyneth just looked at her. He blinked a few times. Something bubbled up inside him as he tried to think about that. That bubbling quickling turned into chuckling and then full blown laughter, "Ohohoho, you can't be serious? That disgrace of a mage who lives his life killing wants to stop it all? I can't believe he is such a child. HA!"

Irisviel glared at him, "It is not childish. Kiritsugu's dream is beautiful. You just can't see it."

Keyneth rolled his eyes, "We're humans, Irisviel. How is he going to stop all violence? Make everyone immortal? HA!" His laughing earned him a bonk on the head from Lancer's staff. "Lancer! I am one thought away from using a command seal for you to stop doing that."

Lancer chuckled and sat down next to Irisviel, "It is not wise to laugh at a lady, Keyneth."

"I am not laughing at her," Keyneth snorted and crossed his hands. "I am laughing at her husband's foolish dream. Stopping all war? World peace? Such childish notions. It's the same thing you hear when you listen to a beauty contestant winning a stupid medal. It's all hollow and unreachable."

"The Holy Grail can make it happen," Irisviel protested.

"If it does, then it will be a nightmare reality." Keyneth countered. "It will take away what makes us human, no doubt about it."

"It could," Lancer smoothed out his beard with his fingers. He passed Irisviel a drink, who gave him a soft 'thank you'. "Or it could work out for the best. I personally wouldn't try it, but it may work nonetheless."

"So you're playing the middleman in this conflict," Keyneth glared at his servant. "You can't stop all conflict with words and a good drink."

"I did at the docks," Lancer chuckled. "Caster doesn't count given she was an evil queen."

"Yes, well, this is a Grail War." Keyneth said. "There will no doubt be more conflict and we can be sure that Avenger will not go down quietly."

Lancer sighed, "There is a good man in Avenger. His eyes speak of someone who has loved and lost. Broken but not completely shattered. Perhaps I could offer him a hand."

"After what he did to Ruler?"

Lancer nodded at Keyneth's question, "His death won't bring back Ruler. Revenge does nothing but taint the soul when put upon someone who can change. If he was but an unrepentant monster, I would have no qualms with killing him."

Irisviel smiled, "And that's why I like you, Lancer. I really hope you make it through this war."

Lancer smirked, "Ah, but no doubt your servant Saber will come out victorious. Now that is a true hero if I have ever seen one."

"You will defeat Saber if I have anything to say about it," Keyneth said through gritted teeth. Truthfully, he was scared about that future battle. Lancer was in no way a pushover, but this was King Arthur. It didn't help that he doubted Lancer had the means to kill her unless he got real lucky or she got sloppy. Maybe he'd be able to keep her on her toes, but otherwise, it was up in the air. His command seals could tip the scales in favor. Perhaps he'd push Kiritsugu to use more of them in the future. It was worth a shot.

Lancer held up a hand, "Let's stop that train of thought. We are allies at the moment. We don't need to go around beating each other into a pulp so early on in the game."

"Yes," Irisviel nodded with a big smile. "Besides, I rather like Lancer and Beast. I don't want to see you go any time soon."

"Neither do I want to die," Lancer chuckled. "Let's hope we can keep it that way."

Keyneth growled lightly, "I am the greatest mage in this war. I doubt the others can stand a chance in a real fight."

* * *

Irina smiled as mentally walked through the coming plan in her mind. It wasn't perfect, but if all went well, Kiritsugu would end up in a tight spot. Best case scenario, he'd be dead but that was in all of her best case scenarios. Still, all she had to do was wait and act.

It did irk her slightly she was taking orders from Avenger and not the other way around, but she had learned to at least give him a modicum of respect. He had done well in taking out Ruler and had shown to be capable in combat. She'd just have to make sure he'd be more careful in future battles, but they had both underestimated Beast. She wouldn't do that a second time, nor would he.

She patted her gun as she walked forward in the dark. She knew Kiritsugu would be there. Avenger had made it a point that she shouldn't go up against him unless it was necessary. She had agreed to it but if something did pop up, whoopsie daisy.

"Let's see how you like it, Kiritsugu."

* * *

 **Well this took longer then I expected. I just didn't really feel like writing that much. Sorry about that, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. They are very much appreciated. Until next time, take care.**


	37. Chapter 37

The after party was seemingly going to be a success. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, drinking, dancing, and whatever else that tickled their fancy. Within reason of course. While this party was open for everyone, they thankfully didn't stock any heavy alcohol or the like given that children would be present. Everyone could relax and open up to their friends and family.

Well, except one very livid servant of the sword who was currently shaking Beast by the shoulders.

"What were you thinking?" Saber seethed as she shook her ally. She refrained from slapping her but if she gave her a stupid answer, she would do it. "You could have ousted us and this war if they didn't believe that you were wearing a costume."

"I… Thought… it… would… be… fun…" Beast said as she was being shaken to what felt like pieces.

Archer tapped Saber's shoulder, which caused her to relent her hold on poor Beast. "We both agree to do this so I also hold some blame here."

Saber turned her glare to the servant of the bow, "And pray tell, how did you two come to know each other?"

Beast smiled and poked her cheek, "Now that's pretty simple. For you see, I wanted to have a chance to talk with Archer and Assassin. So I decided to pay them a visit."

Archer sighed and rubbed her forehead, "By showing up at the church as a giant wolf and telling me that she came to bargain."

Assassin appeared through the crowd and chuckled, "Now that was a sight to behold." She leaned on Archer's shoulder. "It reminded me of the time I came across a few legendaries but I have to say, she's bigger than the three of them combined."

Beast couldn't help but smirk as she put a hand to her chest, "Thank you. I am a rather large goddess when it matters. My enemies run before me in fear."

Joseph rolled his eyes, "She's pretty modest too." That earned him an elbow in the side.

'We agreed to have this one show together," Archer smirked. "I thought it worked out perfectly."

Saber narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "I am still miffed with the both of you. Beast, you should know better then to risk someone finding out about you. As for you young lady," she turned her attention to Archer.

Archer blinked in surprise, "Young lady?"

"That dress is far too revealing," Saber spoke with conviction. "You are a musician. Not a lady of the night."

Archer blushed at that, "You can't tell me what to wear."

"I am a king and your elder," Saber said with authority. "You will go in the back and change into something more suitable of your age."

Archer glared at Saber, "I am a servant and can do what I want."

"Not when I am present, young lady."

Archer let out a growl. She then marched over towards Waver, who had wisely not gotten involved in the earlier escapade, and hooked her arm around his. She didn't bother to hide her blush as her breasts pushed up against his arm. To which he blushed as heavily as she did. She turned back to Saber, "I am dancing with Waver."

"You can't dance with him until you change," Saber shook her fist.

Archer harrumphed and stuck up her nose, "Come on, Waver. Show me a good time."

"If you dare land a hand on her inappropriately, I will have your head, Waver." Saber growled.

Waver was just silently crying, not sure whether he was really lucky or really unlucky. Saber huffed and crossed her arms, noting to herself that she would keep a close eye on Waver and Archer. Just in case.

Assassin just giggled and tapped her side, "Aww, look at you. Going all mama bear. You're a natural if I've ever seen one."

Saber blushed, "I… I was not acting like a mother bear. I am just trying to help her."

"So you say, mom." Assassin smirked. She waggled a finger in Saber's face, "Don't think I forgot about that time you adopted her. Seems like you remembered too~"

Saber huffed and crossed her arms, "That is irrelevant."

"Oh don't be like that," Beast chimed in. "Being a mother is wonderful. Didn't you have a child?"

Saber frowned and looked away. The memory of Mordred pleading to be accepted left a searing scar inside her, "I wasn't that good of a mother."

"Pish posh," Beast said with conviction. "You have great mother material. I should know given I had one and so has Assassin."

Assassin nodded. She clapped her hands together, "Yep, but you don't seem to want to talk about it right now. We'll get to that later. Right now though, we need to get you into a dress."

Saber's eyes widened and she recoiled, "A dress? I am already dressed as is."

Assassin's grin grew, "Oh but you need something as cute as you." She sweeped Saber off her feet and carried her bridal style.

Saber blushed at the motion, "Assassin, let me down."

"Nope," she giggled and ran off with Saber in hand. Beast chuckled and followed after her. The people who had noticed the commotion just laughed at their antics.

* * *

Sola-Ui was over at the punch bowl. She had been more or less over here by the table for most of the party. Oh she took her time to have some fun here and there, but her heart just wasn't in it. Not tonight. That was mostly due to her own confusion. Keyneth was an issue that her heart and mind couldn't reconcile on. Just thinking about him left her confused. It didn't help how he acted when she was rescued.

 _/_

 _Flashback_

Sola-Ui had been terrified out her mind when she found herself at Caster's mercy. She was everything her elders had told her and worse about the monsters of old. She might as well been a deformed Dead Apostle. If this turned out for the worst, she would have been drained dry like all those other unfortunate people.

Yet now she was free. Free and able to get out of that insipid cavern. She couldn't help but take deep breaths to catch the clean air about her. It made her happy beyond belief. She was alive. Really alive and well.

That's when she saw him. Keyneth. He was staring at her as if he couldn't believe he was seeing her in the moment. She opened her mouth to speak to him. To say something, but she didn't know what to say.

Before she could, he ran up to her. His arms seized her body and pulled her into a close hug. She gasped in surprise as he caressed the back of her head. "Keyneth/" She whispered into his chest.

"Sola-Ui," he softly spoke to her as if he was afraid she'd vanish. "I'm so… so glad to see you again. I thought I lost you."

Sola-Ui frowned, "You thought you lost your trophy?" Her more cynical side popped up. She couldn't help it. This whole marriage was out of her control. It was a farce. There was no love in it. That's what she would keep telling herself.

"I thought I lost the woman I love," Keyneth's response made her pull back and look him in the eyes. He was crying. The tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at her. His hand trailed up to her cheek and rubbed it. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you like that."

Sola-Ui was silent for a moment. Her mind was processing this set up. She couldn't believe he would be crying over her. He didn't actually have feelings for her, right? The others were just teasing her but as she looked into his face, she could tell he did care.

Her face started to heat up till it matched her red hair. She buried her face into his chest to cover it up, "Sh-shut up. Don't say things like that in public. It's embarrassing."

/

Sola-Ui found her cheeks heating up again. She patted them to try and cool them off. It wouldn't do to start acting like a fool here. No it would not. She had to be calm and collected. She was in the middle of enemy territory, even if this was a party. Now wasn't the time to think about Keyneth and how good it could be to kiss him.

Why was she thinking about that? She decided to drink away her problems with the punch. Not the best drink to forget your woes, but it tasted good. That's when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see a young man wearing a white tuxedo and mask. She quirked an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can," his voice made her pause. She remembered it. Then she looked into his purple eyes and they shimmered. "You can help me quite a bit."

* * *

Maiya looked through the lens of her sight, cradling the gun in her arms with care. She was tasked with watching out for the Russians in case they tried something. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to that. Too many witnesses after all. She was on top of a building which gave her a perfect oversight of the east and North of the area. Kiritsugu would watch the west and south. A perfect area of sight if they were found out somewhere in the middle. She would not disappoint him.

A small part of her was agitated that she hadn't been able to do much in this war as of yet. That couldn't be helped. The masters and servants themselves were more than enough to finish this war. If everything went as smoothly as it had been, it would be another week, two at most, before the war would be over. Too long for her tastes. Perhaps if they pushed themselves, they could finish this faster.

That would be ideal. The quicker they ended the threat, the less chance they would adapt. They may be magus but they weren't entirely stupid. They could learn. They could kill them if push comes to shove. So it was important that she would do her best to make Kiritsugu proud. That was the least she could do for the man who saved her.

"Maiya," Kiritsugu's voice came from her walkie talkie. "Is everything clear on your end?"

Maiya lifted the walkie talkie to her ear, "Everything's clear. No sight of the enemy yet."

"Good," Kiritsugu said. "Everything is clear on this end too. It looks like the Russians and Avenger are going to sit this one out. Most likely to regain lost energy. Still, sit tight. I don't trust Irina to not try something."

"Understood," Maiya nodded before putting it away. Yes, she would make him proud if it was the last thing she did.

That's when she heard the sound of footsteps. She quickly spun around, earning a grazing shot along her temple. Nothing serious thankfully so she fired her gun right at the attacker. Said attacker put up a shield of ice. Maiya's eyes widened as she recognized the attacker.

The ice shot out and Maiya had to jump to her feet and roll out of the way. Two pieces of ice slashed along her back, but again, only grazing wounds. She raised her gun and fired again. Irina ran right at her, using her ice magic to surround her arm in thick ice to block the bullets and moved them with Maiya's aim. She could see exactly where Maiya's shot would land and blocked it.

Irina shot out her other hand and grabbed the gun. In an instant, it turned to ice and shattered. Maiya's skills were the only thing that saved her from losing her hand as well as she pulled back. She sent a punch right at Irina's head.

Unfortunately for her, Irina was quicker. Her already encased left arm came up with a sharpened point, slicing off hand of Maiya's arm. Her other arm, that thankfully wasn't encased in ice, launched forward and punched Maiya hard in the face, breaking her nose. Maiya was sent flying to the ground.

"You're good but you're not that good," Irina chuckled as Maiya started to sit up right. "It seems Kiritsugu was slacking off when he trained you. He must really not care if you live or die. How sad." She tutted.

Maiya glared at her. With her strength, she shot back to her feet and got into a battle stance. She pulled out a knife from her belt.

Irina smiled and returned the gesture, "Normally I'd just shoot you, but I'm going to enjoy breaking Kiritsugu's toy."

"I am no toy," Maiya snarled before running towards Irina. Irina stood her ground as Maiya came right at her. She turned and sweeped her leg, hoping to catch Irina's own legs and trip her up.

Irina caught it in one arm, "Too slow." She grabbed it with the other and threw her to the ground. Using her magic, she gripped Maiya's leg hard, freezing it. Maiya gritted her teeth as she kicked Irina over and over to let her go. Irina just smiled down at her cruely. "Still defiant?" She gripped the leg harder and it shattered into pieces of icy flesh as though it was glass.

Maiya pulled her head back and let out a small scream before Irina slammed a foot into her belly. She glared up at her and tried to stab her. Irina caught the hand.

She smirked, "Nice try." Again, she froze Maiya's hand much to her pained cries and broke it. Irina took in a deep breath. "So satisfying. I however can't stay to play for long." She pulled out her gun and pointed it at Maiya's head. "So sorry, dear. You would have made for an interesting protege if the world was different."

Maiya closed her eyes. _'Kiritsugu, I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to make you proud. Please… please forgive me.'_ her heart ached as deep down, all she ever wanted was his love…

Then the gun fired.

* * *

Kirei stared at his father, who was pacing back and forth in the church. Ever since the defeat of Caster, he had been mulling over whether to give the servants an extra command seal. While his father was an honorable man, the events thus far in the Grail War were pushing the secrecy of the war to the limits. They were just thankful that Caster had gassed everyone into slumber or there would have been a mall worth of witnesses.

That meant he was hesitant to give such masters even more command seals. He had given an extra to Aoi to make sure she could keep control of Archer. Archer had proven herself a strong servant and if they were to be victorious, it was crucial they kept her under their control. The rest of the masters were another story.

Kirei frowned as he looked at his own hand. It was bereft of a command seal as he had used one to keep Assassin from killing Caster and her master. It angered him that he had to do so, but he gladly did it all the same. The look of anger and anguish over being unable to stop Caster herself was exquisite. Perhaps the reason he thought so was because of Caster, but he admitted to himself that her magic just gave him the push he needed.

"I think tomorrow morning," Risei Kotomine stopped and turned to his son. "I will give the other masters another command seal. They have earned it and they would be suspicious of me if I turned them down. This will also allow us to explain Aoi's third command seal since Rider's master had seen Archer already being summoned by one."

Kirei nodded, "As for me?"

Risei moved closer. Kirei loved his father. He loved him dearly. Risei moved his hand closer and a red glow made it known that Kirei now had three command seals. "That should do it."

Kirei nodded as his father turned his back on him. He loved his father. He was the only man he could rely on. He was the only one he could trust. He loved him.

Like his wife.

A bullet tore through Risei's torso. He gasped in pain and fell onto his knees. Two more punched into his back before he fell forward. He gasped and sputtered, not quite dead but twitched in agony.

Kirei moved forward, glad he still kept one of the guns of the russian's on hand. It would prove useful when explaining who had killed his father. He stood there, watching him bleed out. It was beautiful. Such death. Such emotions. It was like drinking the finest wines. He moved forward and kicked his father so that he was facing upwards.

"My son," Risei croaked out. "Why?"

Kirei smirked, "Because I can't afford to allow the other masters another command seal. Not this late in the game." He pointed his gun at his father's head, "Also, to show you the truth. Your son is not the angel you thought he was, but the devil."

He fired.

Risei Kotomine was dead. Kirei couldn't help but stare down at his body and laugh. It was so poignant. The death of his father should have affected him more then anything but it just filled him with such joy. He truly was the devil in human form. Yes, such darkness needed to spread. He needed to see and experience more of it. He looked down to his father's arm. Now all he had to do was take those extra command seals and he would be set for the rest of the war.

Oh such a joyous night this was.

* * *

 **Well that's two death's this chapter and another few coming next chap. You might be able to guess who bites it, but I won't spoil. XD Sorry to those that liked Maiya. I like her too, but honestly, I couldn't think of much to do with her. I hope I did her justice with what little I could. Still, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated and I hope you do well till next time which shouldn't be long.**


	38. Chapter 38

Waver could not believe what was happening right now. He was dancing with none other than Archer. The woman who he had woken up naked next to on the first morning of the war. That memory, for good and bad, was burned into his mind. It didn't help that said body, even if it was sort of clothed, was pushed up against his own as they kept dancing. He was thankful he had taken those dance classes beforehand or he would have sucked at this. Hopefully she liked it too.

She was even blushing. It was so cute. Waver kept wondering what he should do in this situation. It was rather tricky since he still wasn't used to this sort of thing. Girls weren't exactly his forte. Not that he was terrible with them… okay he was, but still. He could do this. He gulped, "Nice weather we're having?"

Archer looked at him and frowned, "Why are you so nervous? It's not you that has to wear this dress."

"No," Waver quickly replied. "I really like the dress. It suits you."

Archer blushed a bit more. She turned her head to look him in the eye with a small smile, "Oh? Is that so? I'm sure it doesn't have to do with the amount of skin that's showing?" She pressed her chest up against his.

Waver gaped as her breasts jiggled just slightly as she did that. He shook slightly, "I… I… I…"

Archer giggled and pecked his cheek, "I could get used to seeing that expression."

Waver closed his eyes and tried to steady himself, "So Archer, do you want to tell me about yourself?"

Archer frowned and gave him a curious glance, "Why are you asking that question?" A small part of her was afraid that he was just trying to weedle information out of her. If that was true, she would… have to kill him.

"Well," Waver scratched the back of his neck. "We honestly don't know a lot about each other and…"

"And?" Archer tilted her head to the side which Waver found rather adorable.

"If we… want to start dating, I think we should fix that." Waver mumbled.

Archer's eyes widened, "Eh? Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHH?!" She gasped, blushing up a storm. She pushed herself away and waved her hands in front of her. "D-Dating? B-But you can't… we can't…." She pulled her hat down in front of her face. "Idiot!"

Waver found the whole display so utterly adorable. He couldn't help but move forward and lift up the hat to look into the shy and blushing face of Archer, "Can't hurt to try, right?"

Archer pursed her lips together, "You are being unreasonable. Asking a girl out like that."

Waver grinned, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Archer glared at him, "You better make it enjoyable or I will skewer you with my sword." She yelped when Waver pulled her into his embrace and blushed like wildfire.

"I'll take that chance," Waver said and kissed her nose.

Archer's mouth fell open, "I… You… ehhh?" She closed her eyes, "You're lucky you're cute."

"And I'm lucky you're so beautiful," Waver said. "We're even."

"I-Idiot," Archer buried her face into his shirt. She felt a small part of her regretting the fact she would be breaking his bond with Rider. Said Rider, she noted, who was off to the side… giving Waver a cheeky grin and a thumb's up? Oh she'd be happy to kill him now! He was laughing at her! She'd make him pay!

"I knew you had it in you," Rider laughed, causing Archer's blood to boil.

The only reason she didn't do anything was Waver… who was getting distracted by her chest. Archer huffed and let out a small smile. She could at least have him right where she wanted him. That's when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She looked back to see Assassin's human guise smiling at her.

"I hate to interrupt," the servant of the shadows spoke. She gestured to the duo approaching behind her. "But I have an extra special someone to show off."

Beast was busy pulling along Saber… who was wearing a very beautiful maid outfit. "It took some time, but we finally found the right outfit for Saber."

"I will kill all of you," Saber was shaking in rage.

"It's adorable," Rider came over. "It really suits her."

"It will not be a quick death."

"I know," Beast squealed, not noticing Joseph wisely taking the smart option and scooting away from the ever raging Saber. "She's just so adorable. I could just keep her and dress her up all day."

"It will be slow and oh so painful," Saber muttered.

"She's the belle of the ball, that's for sure." Assassin cackled.

"You will rue the day you met me," Saber muttered darkly.

"And she's even swearing eternal vengeance," Archer smirked. "How utterly charming of a king of your stature."

"Young lady," Saber quickly moved forward and caught Archer's ear. "That's it. I have had it. You are going to be disciplined."

"Owowowow," Archer moaned in pain. "Waver! Save me!"

"Now listen, Saber." Waver moved forward only for Saber to grab his ear too. "Owowowowow."

"Unhand my master, Saber." Rider moved forward only for Saber to kick him in the lower leg. "Owowowow." He started hopping around, cradling his wound.

"Now stop this at once," Beast moved forward, only for Saber to stomp on her foot. "Owowowowow."

Assassin just stared at it all, "Uhhhh, pretty please will you stop?" Saber stared at her for a moment. Then she stomped on Assassin's foot. "Owowowowowow. You are so mean."

"I didn't get to become king by being nice," Saber glared at her.

* * *

Keyneth huffed as Irisviel won the fourth game of Go Fish in a row. The woman was giggle and clapping, so he didn't say anything. He couldn't try and wipe that smile off that face. That would be an utter crime. If only he could see Sola-Ui smile like that. Hopefully he could when she got back from the party. "So shall we go again?" He dreaded the answer.

Irisviel happily nodded, "Yes, let's."

Keyneth sighed as Lancer just laughed at his misfortune. He glared at his servant. He'd get back at him one day. Somehow. He didn't know how and when, but he would. No one bonks Lord Keyneth on the head and gets away with it.

"I think it's been a rather fun bout of gaming myself," Lancer put down his cards. He had joined the game himself a couple of rounds ago. His losses hadn't affected him at all, which hadn't brought Keyneth any joy. It seemed nothing fazed Lancer. Well, Caster did but that was another matter.

Before the group could say anything more, Irisviel tensed up. She looked at the other two in horror, "Someone's entered the boundary field."

Keyneth shot up onto his feet and felt his mystic code rise to the challenge. Lancer summoned his staff. The pair kept themselves close to Irisviel, doing their best to make sure that nothing could touch her.

"Lancer," Avenger's voice shouted from outside. "I've come to settle our battle."

Lancer frowned. He walked over to the door leading to the outside and opened it. Out in the yard, Avenger stood wearing his normal gear, helmet and all. Lancer sighed, "Now of all times?"

Avenger nodded, "I thought it would be the best."

"Only because Saber and Beast aren't here to tear you to shreds," Lancer advanced wearily, stopping a good distance from Avenger.

Avenger chuckled, "True, but I really did want to finish our battle."

"You've expended a lot of energy recently," Lancer commented. "Do you really think it is wise to attack me now?"

"I have enough energy to kill you, Lancer." Avenger held up his sword. "Plenty enough."

"I defeated you last time, Avenger." Lancer said. "And Saber almost had you as well."

"Saber almost fell to my blade," Avenger shot back.

"Due to underhanded tactics and that gun of yours," Lancer snorted. "Trust me, she will not fall for your tricks a second time."

"You make it seem like she's invisible," Avenger chuckled. "And yet, why bring her up? You mentioned already that you defeated me once. Why not defeat me again?"

"You are no fool," Lancer answered as he gripped his staff. He eyed his opponent's hands, but kept the overall position in his sights. His back was to the house as to make sure Avenger or his goons couldn't try something on him or the occupants. "You wouldn't come to face me unless you knew you could win for sure."

Avenger shrugged, "Guilty as charged. It's hard to hide anything from one as insightful as you, Lancer. I guess that's one of the reasons you have to die tonight."

"I'd like to avoid that, thank you very much." Lancer said. "Perhaps we can come to a mutual agreement and stay our hands. We don't need to spill each other's blood tonight."

"How hopelessly naive," Avenger sighed. "You still believe we can finish this war without bloodshed. I guess the deaths of Ruler and Caster have taught you nothing. A great pity. I thought there was at least a sliver of intelligence in those eyes of yours. I guess I was mistaken."

Lancer sighed and shook his head sadly, "You make me sad, Avenger. There is so much hate within you. So much resentment. A need for control. A life with such is a hollow life. Surely you must know that."

"Hollow?" Avenger quirked his head to the side. "Possibly. I had to give up a lot to save the world. My family. My love. My very existence. I am not the man I once was. I am not an emperor. I am a monster," he took a step forward. "And this monster will be the death of you."

"I ask you once more to stop this," Lancer readied himself to move. He was confident he could get to Avenger soon enough. He was far more agile than Avenger after all. "This path you follow will be your undoing."

"I have died once," Avenger said. "It didn't scare me then. It doesn't now!" With that, he charged forward.

Lancer found Avenger's form predictable. He parried the strike and slammed the other end of his staff into Avenger's side. The servant Avenger was thrown to the ground but got up in an instant. He charged, slashing and stabbing at Lancer's center. Lancer found him predictable but not bad. His speed and prowess did speak of a soldier. He was improving as his slashes were getting closer.

Lancer used his strength to push Avenger back. Then he twirled his staff in front of her to deflect the next blow and force Avenger to take a few steps back. Lancer could tell that Avenger was not a person of the blade. It felt foreign in his hands. Lancer stopped his spinning and lunged at his opponent.

Avenger blocked the strike with the flat of his blade but was pushed back. Lancer moved his staff to smack into his side. Avenger blocked it and made a sweeping motion to cut into the servant of the lance. The pandaren jumped back and with great speed rushed forward to use his staff once more.

Lancer's first few blows were slashed aside by his opponent's long sword. He was getting better with it and was doing his best to counter the pandaren's blows. Yet he didn't have Lancer's age and wisdom as one blow connected with Avenger's shoulder. It made him stumble to the side where the staff smacked into his stomach. Avenger gasped as he was thrown off his feet and landed a few meters away.

Lancer frowned as he advanced. While Avenger had plenty of skills, Lancer knew that he was his better in close combat. Saber ever exceed that, so a part of him wondered how he had survived that encounter.

Just as Lancer got within striking range, Avenger turned over and fired his pistol. The servant of the lance gritted his teeth as he dodged. Two bullets skimmed over his upper arms while he used his staff to barrel to the right and let the rest miss. That infernal gun. While not powerful, Avenger could use it when his foe was getting the upper hand to push them away. Lancer himself never cared about guns. They were loud, unhonorable, and smelly. His staff was twirling back and forth to block the rest of the bullets.

This was one way he could stay in the fight. Even then, he could still be countered. Yes, that was where his second trick was used against Saber to keep her on her toes. That got Lancer's attention.

Where was Avenger's double?

* * *

Keyneth chuckled as he watched the battle, "Is this really the same servant that Saber had trouble with? Ha! This Avenger is a weak servant. It's quite fun to watch Lancer beat him around. No doubt he will do the same to Saber when all is said and done."

Irisviel gave him a harsh glare. Said glare was about as effective as a puppy's, "You and I both know Avenger is a tricky servant. He hasn't used all of his abilities yet."

"Are you saying he's holding back on Lancer?" Keyneth snorted and crossed his arms. "I find that rich. No doubt you are trying to save face. Lancer will win this battle and show that no good false magus who the real leader of this alliance is."

"You should put more faith in Saber," Irisviel crossed her arms. "We both know she's amongst the strongest servants in this war."

"Maybe," Keyneth brushed off her comment. "But she is under the rule of a misfit. I on the other hand, am a proper magi. Lancer flourishes under my control as we see before us. Yes, Avenger will die tonight. Just watch and see."

The two person conversation was interrupted when someone opened the door. The pair looked back to see Sola-Ui walk into the room. She was smiling but her movements were stiff. Irisviel couldn't put a finger on it, but Sola-Ui looked a bit off. Her hands were behind her back.

Keyneth didn't seem to think the same. He smiled and moved forward to pull Sola-Ui into a hug, "Oh you don't know how happy I am to see you right now. Lancer is about to kill Avenger. One less challenger in this Grail War. Now this calls for a celebration, doesn't it my love?"

"Yes my love, it does." Before anyone could react, Sola-Ui pulled a gun from around her back and put it under Keyneth's chin. She fired, blowing a good portion of Keyneth's skull up into the air. He held still for a moment before slumping to the ground.

"Keyneth!" Irisviel shouted, kneeling at his side. She knew she couldn't do anything at the moment. He was far too gone, but the sight was horrible more so because of that.

Sola-Ui stood there. Her eyes turned to Irisviel. She was crying. She looked horrible but there was that oddity in her eyes. Irisviel swore it looked like- Sola-Ui raised her gun and fired it into her own head, blowing her brains out.

Irisviel's eyes widened. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Why would she do this? It made no sense. She was starting to hyperventilate. She hugged herself. She wanted Kiritsugu here. She needed him. She touched her face and pulled the hand back. It was covered in blood. Sola-Ui's blood.

Her friend's blood.

She let out a blood curdling scream. She had spent so much time with the woman. The only real human woman she had gotten to know and now she was gone. Dead. Right before her eyes. She couldn't do anything about it. None of it. It didn't make any sense. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"Well, well." Irisviel turned to see Avenger strolling up to her. He crouched down to look at her through his visor. "What do we have here?"

* * *

Avenger lunged with his sword, trying to stab right into Lancer's gut. The servant of the lance saw the move and lowered his staff with both his hands. He raised it up quickly to knock the blade up and slammed the middle into the avenging servant's chest. Avenger let out a grunt of pain before trying to steady himself.

Lancer wouldn't give him that chance. He rushed forward. Avenger tried to fire at him, but Lancer used his staff to block the first few bullets. Then he used his staff to launch him over Avenger. The moment he landed, the end of his staff slammed into Avenger, knocking him to the ground.

The avenging servant turned around to fire but Lancer knocked the gun out of his hands. He then slammed his foot down on Avenger's chest hard and aimed his staff at his head. Avenger stopped struggling to stare up at him.

"You lost, Avenger." Lancer said calmly. "Promise to give up on this bloody path and I will let you go."

"Answer me this, Lancer." Avenger cast away his helmet to stare at him with his own eyes. "Why didn't you use your noble phantasm?"

"Because I wished to fight you in a fair fight," Lancer told him. "An honorable fight."

"Honor?" Avenger sneered. "That is the word of fools, Lancer. Only the strong have use of honor. A playground term they use to make themselves feel good when the killing is done. Yet at the end of the day, it is nothing but hollow words and meaningless gestures. I spit on your honor, Lancer."

Lancer frowned, "You are a sad, strange creature, Avenger. You have my pity."

"I don't need your pity," Avenger scowled.

"You don't," Lancer nodded. "Nor do you have the strength to defeat me as your own noble phantasm could have killed me easily enough, even if it would expose a bit of this war."

Avenger smirked, "My Knightmare could have easily killed you, yes. Yet you don't seem to be worrying about my second noble phantasm."

Lancer's eyes widened when he heard the first shot. He clutched his chest as though he felt a great pain. A measure of energy leaving him. He held fast and raised his staff to kill Avenger before the second shot aired. A pained gasp escaped the servant of the lance as he stumbled back, off of Avenger. He looked at Avenger in horror for a moment. "What have you done?"

Lancer gave a pained gasp as two bullets pierced his back. He coughed, spewing a bit of blood. One of them no doubt had pierced his lungs. He looked back to see the other Avenger holding out a past out Irisviel. "No."

"Yes," in an instant, the first Avenger plunged his blade into Lancer's chest.

Lancer let out a gurgled scream as he fell to his knees. Avenger pulled the blade away, allowing blood to pool onto the ground, "I have lost… it seems."

"Yes you have," Avenger nodded. "You fought well and could have destroyed me if not for a few improvements from the Grail. However, I have come out on top because I was cunning. Not because I held honor."

"Even if you kill me," Lancer looked up at him defiantly. "The others will stop you."

Avenger threw back his head and laughed, "The others? Oh they are but simpletons. I have plans for the others that I can assure you. I may lack brawn but I make up for it in brains." He tapped his skull.

"I feel such sorrow for you," Lancer felt himself passing away. "You will die alone."

"I will die happy," Avenger raised his pistol. "Any last words?"

"...May the light of heroes destroy you, monster." Lancer said.

"How naive," Avenger fired his gun thrice into Lancer's skull. He stood there, watching the servant of the lance's body disappear. "There are no such things as heroes. There are only tyrants and children trying to play the fool."

Avenger turned to leave. His work here was done.

And thus, the Lancer of the fourth Holy Grail War perished.

* * *

 **And thus the third servant of the war perishes. I was sad to have to write Lancer/Chen dying, but I felt this was the best place to do it. I hope you enjoyed it. Also, bit of a note.**

 **Avenger's increased strength and agility come from Suzaku. Given that Suzaku played a part in Lelouch's 'death' as he wore Zero's suit, he sort of became a part of the legend, so this is why Avenger can put up a fight whereas Lelouch by himself would... just suck at it. XD His regen comes from CC's confirmation of his power-up and how he sort of 'possibly' survived in canon. Just thought I'd clear that up a bit.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment. I hope to see what you all thought of this story thus far and if you enjoyed the battle/death and your thoughts on it. It could greatly help me improve. Until next time, take care.**


	39. Chapter 39

Kiritsugu could still remember the sorry state he had found Maiya in. That hellzone had broken her. She was an empty shell, barely functioning outside of death. That was her whole life. He couldn't just leave her like that. It was wrong. So very wrong. He had seen it before. He had seen it countless times but had done nothing. She was the last straw. That small part of himself that wanted to play hero latched onto her. He thought he could save her. Give her a new life.

Yet here she was. Dead. Torn to shreds. Kiritsugu didn't want to believe the sight when he first saw it. Maiya was a skilled combatant. She could handle herself. It's why he put so much faith into her and her training. He had done that himself, given her a second chance. Yet all of it was for naught. She was dead. It was his fault.

He would not cry. He had to be strong. He had to persevere. No matter what happens, he would make sure that the killing would stop after this war. All of it. All over the world. No one should go through this. Which meant he had to blaze his way through the other masters in the Holy Grail War. He eyed the knife with a small flag attached to it: the Communist Russian flag. Irina was mocking him, but he wouldn't bite her bait. He was smarter than that.

But she had hurt him and he would make her pay before this war was over. He had to go back to homebase. Irina wouldn't just strike here. He had to make sure Irisviel was safe. He had already lost her once in this war. He didn't want to lose her again. He needed to see her. He needed to spend as much time as he could with her, yet it seemed the world conspired against his wishes.

Like it always did.

Kiritsugu gently reached down and picked up what was left of Maiya. He couldn't pick up every piece of her, but he was not going to just leave her like this. She deserved better. He would see to that she had at least a grave.

Now he just needed to get Saber and Beast. They had to make sure, but deep down, he already knew it was too late.

* * *

Saber had nearly dragged all of them back to their home base. She didn't want to believe that the base was in danger. Not for one moment. Irisviel had just came back to them. She was safe. Her friend was safe. That was what she kept telling herself. Her heart did moarn Maiya. She seemed like a dependable and well spoken woman but Saber hadn't gotten to know her well.

Irisviel was different. She was her friend and that meant that she would protect her with her life. Thankfully Lancer was with her. No doubt Lancer could keep any threat away. Yes, that had to be it. Lancer had kept her safe and she'd take another one of his legendary drinks. It'd quench her thirst and she could laugh again.

None of them talked on the way there. That would be a waste of energy. They had to run. To race back home. No one wanted to say what was on their minds for their fears could get the better of them. They had to focus.

The moment they reached the house, Saber barged into the house first. If there was still danger about, she would protect her friends and master with her life. Thankfully she didn't sense another servant about. This didn't mean that Assassin wouldn't try to attack. She doubted the servant would given how she acted but a command seal could make Assassin do anything her master wanted.

She could fight Assassin here. The confined space of the building meant that Assassin couldn't use her agility. Her illusions were a bit of trouble and she could escape the house. It wasn't that big, but if the pinned her deep within the abode… oh right, Japanese houses tended to have thinner walls. She could still work with that.

She calmly walked into the house with her sword at the ready. However, before she could make it far into the house, Beast rushed passed her. Saber's eyes widened, "Beast, wait!"

"Lancer!" Beast called out as she raced through the house. "Come out now! Avenger's master…."

There was a sudden pause that unsettled Saber. It was too sudden and quick. The scream that came from the room made her use a Prana Burst to catch up. Saber's form stopped in motion the moment she saw what had caused Beast to scream.

Beast was on her knees before the bleeding bodies of Keyneth and Sola-Ui. Both of their heads had bullet wounds, paining a good portion of the room with their brains. Saber could tell this wasn't recent. Avenger had been here. She just knew it.

"W-We have to find Lancer," Beast sniffled. "He could still be out there. Servants don't just die after their master is killed. We have to look."

"Beast," Joseph ran into the room and turned. He gasped and held up a hand to his mouth, trying to resist the urge to vomit. Kiritsugu said nothing and acted like it was nothing the moment he walked into the room.

"Lancer!" Beast cupped her hands around her mouth. 'Come out right now! This isn't funny!"

"Beast," Saber softly spoke but it was laced with rage. Her form was starting to shake. "Lancer isn't here. He's gone."

"Don't talk like that," Beast turned to glare at her. She stood up. "Don't you dare say that. Lancer wouldn't just lose to Avenger. He couldn't."

"You know as well as I that Avenger isn't to be trifled with," Saber rounded on her. "We lowered our guard and he took advantage of that. He killed Lancer."

"No," Beast shook her head, her breathing becoming erratic. "He can't be gone. He can't be…" She started to shake, tears started to go down her cheeks. Joseph was at her side in an instant and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and wept.

Saber turned back towards the dead couple. She balled her hands into fists, "Damn it." Her fist smashed down onto the counter, demolishing it in her rage. "Damn it!" She had failed Ruler. She had failed Irisviel twice now. Even Lancer and his masters. She had failed them to. Was this her life? Constantly failing those she loved and trusted? This was not a life she wished to live but it seemed to never go away.

She turned towards Kiritsugu, "We have to find her."

Kiritsugu nodded, "Finding Irisviel is our top priority. It will take some time-"

"Find her now!" Saber snarled.

Kiritsugu didn't say anything. HIs expression was still that of a blank slate. Saber did not know what went through his mind but honestly, she didn't care. As long as he found Irisviel, he wouldn't be a useless master. He left the room, leaving the group to mourn.

Saber kept staring down at the bodies. She had promised herself that she, Beast, and Lancer would make it to the end. They were a team. Allies. They deserved to see this to the bitter end but now? Lancer was the third death in the war with seven servant still about. It was still so early. He had so much more to do. So much more to say. This was not fair.

Saber gripped the pommel of her sword. A pain erupted in her chest. Lancer was a good man. He always smiled. He was so kind. He did not deserve this. She would make Avenger pay dearly for this. Immensely. He would not walk away from her next time. He was a dead man.

* * *

Avenger sat back in his chair in his formal student wear. His Zero suit was dismissed as he was in his private room. He had a lot to think about right now as he rubbed his chin. Tonight had been a success. So much so that a good number of the remaining Russians were celebrating. I mean, why shouldn't they? After the massive failure that was Caster's downfall, they needed something to pick up their spirits.

Tonight had been just that. Lancer and his masters were dead. So was an agent of Kiritsugu's. This gave them more breathing space and weakened Kiritsugu's alliance. This meant they couldn't go on the offensive as much as they used to and would really have to worry about the other factions if they got aggressive. Avenger had to admit though that Lancer wasn't the most powerful servant, his agility could have made him a dangerous foe if pressured and given aid.

Thankfully he was dead. Irisviel was in their possession and that meant that Kiritsugu would be cautious. He knew that Irina was not above killing her. He wouldn't risk anything going awry. Not with his wife in harm's way so that gave them some breathing room.

All in all, everything was going swimmingly. The only things that could mess this up were if everyone joined against him but he highly doubted that. Archer and Assassin had no reason to hate him as Lancer hadn't been with them that long and they were enemies of Kiritsugu's faction. Kirei would love nothing better then to kill that man, so he was safe in thinking that Kirei would rather fight Saber and Beast then him.

Yet with all that going on, he was troubled. It wasn't the battle or the schemes. It was Irisviel. The moment he had seen her, she had reminded him of his dear sister Euphemia. He winced every time he thought about her. He was so stupid back then. So incredibly stupid. He never should have said that. Why did he say that? He was usually on top of things, yet to make the dumbest mistake in history was not in his character. It was like something compelled him to say it.

Maybe he really didn't want the war to end. His hatred of his father and the royal family was immense and part of Japan was in their stranglehold. Of course, given time and a new emperor, it could have changed but the people of Japan would become complacent with the situation. He didn't want that.

So maybe he did do it on purpose, but every time he remembered her sweet smile. How it hurt his friend Suzaku so much after her death. He couldn't imagine doing it again. He couldn't reason with himself that it was for the greater good. It was horrible and disgusting. He would change that and bring her back to life.

Yet Irisviel was just like her. Just as innocent and kind. He could tell all that by just looking at her. That short bit of conversation back during the first night of the war. How her eyes sparkled just like Euphemia's. Hurting her was out of the question. He would make sure his master would get that through her head. Irisviel may not be Euphemia, and he knew that he shouldn't treat her like she was, but this was eating at him.

"Yahoo," Irina shouted as she slammed the door open. He could see a bit of color in her cheeks and a big smile on her face. She obviously had a bit to drink. "Avenger, how're you doing?" She closed the door behind her.

Avenger furrowed his brow. She wasn't wearing her overcoat or much else other than a simple white t-shirt which… didn't do much to hide her impressive bosom. He tried not to think about that. She had a good and strong body which was more pronounced now without all the clothing. He had a lot of experience back with the girls of his world. He coughed into his fist, "I am doing well, thank you Irina."

"Awww," Irina moved closer and leaned down. He chose not to look down to see how her breasts jiggled slightly. "I was so sure you'd be happy too. Is there something wrong?"

"Just thinking about my sister," Avenger honestly said.

Irina frowned, "Ah, should have guessed. I get that same look when I think about my father." She pouted and then smiled.

Avenger gasped when she straddled his waist, "What are you doing?"

Irina giggled and pressed her chest to his, causing him to blush. "You need to relax. We're celebrating tonight."

"I think you need to leave," Avenger spoke, trying his best not to look at her.

Irina pouted and trailed a finger over his chest, "But you used up a lot of mana recently. I want to help you recover and this is the best way."

Avenger's eyes widened. He remembered that little trick about mana regeneration, "That isn't-"

Irina crashed her lips against his. It seemed like she'd get her way after all.

* * *

Kirei stared at the corpse of his father. He had placed him in a casket. It wouldn't do to just keep him on the ground. He'd bury him later. He hadn't closed it yet. He wanted to keep looking. The death of his father brought him a strange bit of joy that he couldn't describe. The pain and anguish he saw on his face before he killed him was immensely thrilling. Oh how it sent shivers down his spine.

His father had birthed a monster. He wouldn't deny that. His goal however was still not met. He needed to meet with Kiritsugu, even if it was just a formality. The man must have been like him. A mercenary magus who went to the worst warzones in history and agreed to participate in a Holy Grail War. Only those who sought death went through all of that.

Wasn't he death incarnate? Possibly. Maybe they were both grim reapers who sought out the souls of the innocent and wiped them clean. Either way, Kiritsugu would die by his own hands after he got his answers from him.

He didn't look up immediately when he heard Assassin's growling, "I hope you had a good time at the party."

"Who did this?" Assassin was flexing her claws, looking like she was ready to rip into a poor individual's body and tear it to shreds. Now that he would love to see.

"Given the bullet wounds," Kirei didn't smile as he said that. He wouldn't give himself away. "It was the Russians."

Assassin's eyes widened, "Avenger is responsible?"

"That or his master," Kirei wanted to chuckle. The russians and Avenger were wild cards he didn't like. He needed to get rid of them as they were the biggest obstacle between himself and Kiritsugu. Rider wasn't much of a concern. Even though he was a competitor, his master didn't seem to be taking the initiative. Irina was and that was why she must die.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Assassin snarled. "Avenger has to pay for this. For Ruler."

Kirei nodded, "That he must. Go get Archer. We have a battle to win." Assassin vanished and Kirei let out a smirk. This was far too easy.


	40. Chapter 40

Avenger knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn't seek her out. He should stay put and plan ahead. That's what he kept telling himself. Even Irina knew that confronting her wasn't a good idea. She was just a tool. A tool to make sure that the other masters didn't get too hasty. A tool that would allow Irina to have her revenge. He was more than happy to help with that. Revenge honestly felt great and removing Kiritsugu was vital to victory. The man thought like him. Fought like him. For that reason alone, he was the most dangerous player.

Yet he went to Irisviel anyways. He walked through the corridors, passing by what remained of the Russians. The casualties weren't as great as Irina made them out to be. They still had plenty of soldiers, but their heavy equipment was all but gone. Without it, he didn't think Irina would dare risk assaulting another homebase. Another such attack would surely leave her with so few men if the rate of death kept being applied to her comrades. She'd run out in three battles, possibly less if the other servants gave it their all against them.

He would make sure it wouldn't come to that. For his victory. He had the energy for that now. Irina had been rather generous with what she had given him. A bit too generous. He was thankful he was a heroic spirit. He knew an ordinary man wouldn't be able to walk after all that. She was a rather passionate lover.

This wasn't the time to fondly remember those moments. He walked over to the two soldiers guarding her room. He motioned for them to leave, to which they nodded and did so. They had the place surrounded and thankfully they still had enough soldiers to keep a watch over any entrance into the complex. He gripped the doorknob and took in a deep breath.

He let it loose. This was it. He opened the door and walked in, quickly shutting it behind her. The room was windowless so no one could see into it. Yet it also made the room a bit dreary. There wasn't much around to liven up the place. Just a normal bed to sleep in and that was it. He looked over and found her huddled in a corner. Her legs were up to her chest to which she hugged them closer.

He sighed and slumped a bit. This was not how he wanted to find her, but he knew that it was the most likely one. The way he had killed her friends off was heartless. It was necessary, but still heartless. That was basically how he felt about most of his actions. He took a step closer to her.

"What do you want from me?"

"I think it's pretty obvious," Avenger looked at her. He wasn't wearing his helmet, so she could easily look at his eyes. He wasn't going to use his Geass on her as there was no point. Kiritsugu wouldn't fall for that trick he pulled on Keyneth anyways even if he did try something.

"They will come for me," Irisviel spoke, moving her head to glare at him. "And they will kill you."

"This is a war, Irisviel." Avenger said. "Of course they will try and I have prepared thusly. They will not survive the next encounter."

"Did you enjoy it?" Irisviel asked and he knew what she was talking about.

"It was necessary," Avenger gave a short answer.

"Was it?"

Avenger stared at her, "You've never seen someone die before you have you?" When she was silent, he sighed. Again he berated himself for not checking first before executing his plan. That was careless of him. He ran a hand through his hair. "It was not my intention for you to see that. As for your question, no I did not enjoy it. I have said it before. This is a war. There will be casualties."

"She didn't deserve that," Irisviel buried her face into her knees. "She deserved to be happy and to live her life. So did Lancer but you killed him too."

"In order to get my wish, I must kill him and the other servants." Avenger said. "You must understand that, Irisviel."

"I understand," Irisviel slumped back into the wall. "And that's why I hate it." She paused for a moment before looking at him, "Would your sister be happy with you?"

"No," Avenger said without pause. He would not delude himself. He was not worthy of her kindness. "Nor should she."

Irisviel frowned, "You remind me of Kiritsugu."

Avenger frowned in confusion, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You made that face he likes to make," Irisviel muttered. "He is always so trouble and hurt because of what he has to do. I try my best to make him smile but sometimes it's hard to get rid of that look."

Avenger nodded and crouched onto his knees before her, "Yes I would assume so. Unfortunately for me, I never had a beautiful wife to try and cheer me up." He scratched the back of his head. "I was never that good with women."

"If this is how you treated them," Irisviel said quietly, "I can see why."

"Now that's just uncalled for,' Avenger grunted and looked away. "But it usually never ends well. Women and me anyways." He shook his head, "That's not important. Do you need anything?"

"Need?"

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Freedom."

Avenger gave her a flat stare, "No I can't give you that."

"Give me back my friend," Irisviel glared up at his face. "But you can't give me that either so no. I don't want anything from you."

Avenger winced at that. He really should have expected this level hostility after what he had done. He didn't blame her, "I can make your stay here pleasant. No one will harm you."

"I don't believe you," Irisviel quietly muttered.

"And you shouldn't," Avenger pointed out. "But I'm going to do it anyways. You don't like me. You probably will never like me. That's fine. I really didn't expect you to. In fact, I would be a bit surprised and disappointed if you just started laughing with me out of the blue." I stood up and made to leave, "I won't bother you much, but I do hope you are comfortable."

"What are you planning to do to Kiritsugu," she glared up at Avenger.

Avenger paused and was hurt slightly. She reminded him so much of his sister. To see such hate for him in those eyes really did drive home how monstrous he had become in his quest, "If he is smart, he will back away. If he isn't…" Avenger left it at that before opening the door. "I'll be back later with your food." With that, he closed the door.

He patted his chest to still his ever beating heart. That had gone better then he had thought it would. About as to be expected actually. Now he just had to wait and plan a new scheme to eliminate the enemy. He idly thought about it and he settled on one servant.

Rider.

Rider was alone in this war. He wasn't in a team with anyone. His master was also an untrained magi. Young and inexperienced. Suffice it to say, he was probably Avenger's next best target. That is if he went by just those facts.

Rider was strong. He had powerful magic and access to a dragon. If what the surviving eyewitnesses had told him was correct, he had been able to fight Archer single handedly. While Avenger did not believe Archer to be invincible, no doubt she was rather strong and probably stronger still from all of her celebrations. The only reason that they hadn't attacked Archer before was due to licking their wounds from the forest battle.

Which confirmed the strength of Rider's magic. One bolt had been strong enough to send all those troops flying through such a space. Given that he could support a full grown dragon while doing it, Rider had magic to spare.

Said dragon was also an issue. It was a powerful and intelligent beast. Able to make quick and concise conscious actions. He'd have to plan around two opponents instead of one if he was going after Rider, but the dragon should disappear when Rider was killed. So yes, he had a target. However, Rider would have to wait till they got back on their feet.

More than likely he'd end up fighting Saber and Beast. Not a matchup he would like to be up against. For sure, he could probably take on Beast next time. She had surprised him, so now he would plan accordingly. However, he still didn't know the full extent of Excalibur's power. It could very well be one of the few things that could really kill him.

C.C. would have loved that. To die.

Avenger shook his head. Now wasn't the time for such thoughts. He had a dragon rider to kill and to prepare himself for a tactical retreat in the case of Saber and Beast showing up.

* * *

Waver was honestly having much more fun then he would have thought possible. He wasn't much of a tech guy. Really no magus was. Most every magus he had met in his life was of the opinion that mundane technology was worthless. Why should they stoop that low when they had magic? Waver was sort of guilty of this but now seeing things from a new perspective, he was certainly changing his mind.

"Whoohoo!" Waver cheered as a 'Player 1 wins' sign flashed on the screen. The two cars came to a halt in the race.

"Gah," Rider scoffed and threw the controller to the side. "That's the third game you've beaten me in. First was the strategy. Then that fighting, but now racing? I thought you haven't played this before."

"I haven't," Waver said with a wide smirk. "But neither have you. Seems like I'm a natural."

Rider growled and used his magic to summon his controller back to his hand, "One more game."

"I thought we were going to practice your magic," Waver said. "Or how about sparring."

"One more game!"

Saphira's voice chimed through the air as she chuckled, "Awww, it seems my hatchling is a sore loser."

"Don't start with me, Saphira." Rider held up a threatening finger.

"I can start wherever I please for I am a dragon," Saphira answered confidently. "And dragons can do whatever we so please."

"Come on you too," Waver wagged a finger. "Don't make me use a command seal to shut you up and play nice."

Rider humped and crossed his arms, "Alright, we've played enough games for today. We'll start with a bit of magic." He stood up and walked over to a small basin of water he had put on the counter earlier, "I had wanted to show you this trick earlier, but didn't have the time."

" _Draumr kópa,"_ The words of power made the water shimmer until an image appeared.

"It's Berserker," Waver said in astonishment. The servant of madness could be seen twitching and angrily shouting at his rats. The surroundings were blurry so Waver couldn't see them. Still, a spell like this could be very useful. Many magus would kill to be able to see the location of others.

"I told you I had a way of finding people," Rider chuckled. "Unfortunately this spell is limited. I can only scry things and people I've seen. Given that we haven't been able to really get a layout of this city, it's hard to find out where everyone is."

Waver scratched his chin, "Would you be able to detect him from here?"

Rider shook his head, "Most likely not. However, I think I might be able to detect them from a bit further than most servants. We are made of spiritual energy. A spell could be used to track them down. Something like a magical bloodhound."

Waver grinned, "Then shall we test it out?"

Rider returned said grin with one of his own, "I think that would be a great idea. Berserker should still be by himself so he should be easy picking. I don't fancy being on the ground with this one though. He's skilled with a sword if he can keep up and even wound Saber."

"So you'll snipe him with your bow?"

Rider nodded, "Not the most honorable action but I've had to do worse in order to win a war." He grinned, "Don't worry. I won't lose a wink of sleep after killing him."

Waver nodded, smiling himself. Seems like they had this in the bag.

* * *

"Faster-quicker dig," Berserker yelled. The servant of madness snarled as his Red Guard continued to tunnel there way through the earth. Archer had spoken of Avenger's new base. How she found it, he didn't know. He didn't care. As long as he got to kill something and take its head, he would be fine. The changeling heads were nice but he wanted a servant's head on his pikes. He would have liked a more direct approach but even he knew the importance of a good surprise attack.

It still irked him that he had to take orders from Archer. Oh he would pay her back by cutting her head off before the war was over. He couldn't now because he wasn't stupid. She had a command seal. She could make him do whatever she wanted and he knew that well enough. That and his previous master had ordered him to do as she commanded. So he had to sit tight until she dropped her guard. Then he would strike.

"So how long is this going to take?"

Berserker growled and looked over at Assassin. The servant of shadows was placed with them just in case Berserker tried something. While he was under the effects of a command seal, Archer didn't fully trust him yet. "Soon shadow-thing. Soon."

Assassin huffed as she kept herself alongside Ska, "You said that an hour ago. Even you are getting impatient."

Berserker's fingers twitched along Dwarf Gouger. His nostrils flared and he glared at her. For a moment, he contemplated killing her. She would be a unique kill. Oh yes she would. No doubt about that. As usual, the skaven warlord was starting to let his own madness get to him. Archer wouldn't miss Assassin. Berserker was stronger and better.

Ska noticed his master's mood, "As the great and powerful Queek Headtaker stated-squeaked, we're almost there."

Berserker turned his glare to Ska as if just noticing him before snorting. His madness stilling for a moment before he moved forward to bash some more eargency into his skaven warriors.

Ska let out a breath of relief, "You are a brave-stupid one, Assassin."

"Both are equally true," Assassin gave him a lazy smile. "Didn't think you'd try and calm him down. I thought you skaven liked combat."

"I like living-breathing more," Ska muttered. "Losing an ally-fighter would be bad for us."

"Awww," Assassin nuzzled his side. "Is the big skaven worried about lil me?" When she looked up to see his reddening cheeks, she put a paw over her mouth to hide her chuckle. "You are adorable."

Ska narrowed his eyes, "Be silent." He then walked forward.

Assassin licked her lips, "And here I thought I'd only be dealing with cute humans." She moved forward to catch up.


	41. Chapter 41

The air in the Russian camp was peaceful, although tense. Their overall numbers had plummeted as well as their heavy gear. However, there was a sense of accomplishment amongst them. Three of the servants were dead and no doubt their own servant would pick off the others if their opponents didn't barge into each other instead. Yes, a number of them finally found the chance to relax.

That being said, the universe isn't exactly the kindest of beings. Peace is so easily broken and in that moment, all hell broke loose. For in the night, several large holes erupted across the base. There was immediate confusion and hesitant gestures were made but out from the holes burst a swarm of large and armored rat folk, more so then they could have imagined running under their feet.

That was the beauty of the skaven. They were immense when it came to numbers. Scurrying under the feet of men. In normal circumstances, they would squabble more so amongst themselves doing nothing. However, this was not normal circumstances. They were led by only one leader. They would attack and kill without fail.

The Russians closest to the holes were quickly cut down by blades and slashed by teeth and claws. Beatial roars escaped skaven lips as they charged, only to start squealing as the Russians started to fire their guns into the hordes of skaven trying to rip them to pieces.

Out from one of the central holes popped two more impressive figures: Berserker and Assassin. The servant of madness snarled as he made his way forward, "Where is Avenger? The man-thing must taste my blade this night, yes-yes."

"Oh he's here, alright." Assassin grinned as she flexed her claws. "After his little fight with Beast, I'm sure he's not going to put up much of a fight tonight."

Berserker snorted, "Sad-sad, but true. None can hope-pray to fight Berserker." He looked behind himself to his subordinate, "Ska, kill-slay all of these man-things while Berserker finds Avenger."

Ska bowed his head, "It will be done, my lord."

* * *

Avenger sighed as he rubbed his head. His conversation with Irisviel was till getting to him. She acted so much like her. His sister. So innocent. So sweet. There wasn't a bad bone in her whole body. It made detaining her all that much harder. He cursed himself for seeing her. He shouldn't have. It would just make things even harder for him as time went on. He just hoped this war would end soon enough.

He heard someone knocking on his door, "Come in."

The door opened and in walked Irina. She gave him a warm smile, "Are you holding up well?"

Avenger nodded, "Of course I am."

"You know," Irina walked over and sat beside him. "You aren't the best liar."

Avenger scoffed at that, "You haven't seen me at my best."

Irina slightly shrugged, "Maybe, but I can see you're troubled by something." She waited a moment and when he didn't say anything, she sighed. "It's the prisoner, isn't it?"

Avenger sighed and put his face into the palm of his hands, "She's so much like her."

"Your sister?" She said, to which he nodded. "Well, be it as it may, we can't let that distract us. Remember, if you win this war, you will get to see your real sister. While Irisviel may look like her, don't try and use her as a replacement."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Avenger said with an edge to his voice. The conversation was cut short when a soldier barged into the room. Both Irina and Avenger stood up and stared at him earnestly. "What's wrong?"

"Rats," the soldier said. "Giant rats everywhere."

"Berserker," Avenger snarled as he balled his hands into his fists. He should have known the servant of madness would try something stupid like this. "I'll deal with him."

"Do you have enough energy for it?" Irina asked, a tinge of concern plaguing her voice.

Avenger nodded as a small blush came to his cheeks, "You gave me enough energy last night."

Irina coughed into her fist, also blushing. "Well I'm glad to of been of service."

"Besides," Avenger smirked as he summoned his outfit, complete with his helmet. "Berserker doesn't stand a chance against my noble phantasm."

"We also have some reports of Assassin being present on the battlefield," the soldier quickly added.

"What?" The thought of Assassin and Berserker working together was nerve wracking. The servant of madness was unpredictable, but he wasn't the strongest in the war. At least, not compared to his noble phantasm. Combine him with the illusions of Assassin and it would be a problem. It didn't help that he knew Assassin to be rather strong if the little he had seen was enough evidence. He would need to be cautious but he couldn't hesitate. He would need to kill her quickly. "No matter. I'll deal with her as well."

"Be careful," Irina said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Archer sat patiently in her master's house. Before her was none other then Kirei, while her master was busy sleeping. Archer knew her master was unstable as of right now, but she was at least getting better with Kirei's help. Although, if Archer was being honest with herself, she was unsure if Kirei's help was a good thing. Something about him just felt off. Her instincts never lied when it came to judging a character. It's why it was so easy to work around those fools that had fought against her in her previous life.

"May I ask you to clarify why I was not needed in this fight?"

Kirei raised an eyebrow, "I already told you."

"No," Archer shook her head. "You told me that I was not going to fight against Avenger. So please, explain your reasoning."

"Well you need all the energy you can muster in order to win this war," Kirei spoke up. "Both Saber and Rider have shown immense power and no doubt have capabilities that could take you out of this war. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you were to keep amassing power until the end. To strike when we have our opponents exactly where we want them to be."

Archer rubbed the fingers of her right hand together as she thought about his words, "You have some good points, but I imagine that my previous master would not have been so hesitant to use me."

Kirei nodded, "Yes, I believe he thought you were ready to take on at least one other servant. In fact, he probably would have thought to send you just to make sure Avenger dies tonight. However, I think Berserker and Assassin are more than enough to kill Avenger."

"Perhaps," Archer leaned back into her chair. "However, I will be very cross if I were to lose either of them, especially Assassin, this night."

"You have feelings for my servant?" Kirei asked with a slight smile.

"She is…," Archer frowned. "A friend." It was hard to think that she actually had one after all she had gone through and done, but that was the truth of the matter. Assassin was her friend.

Kirei nodded, "If push comes to shove, I still have my command seals to make sure she does well enough." He tapped his head, "As well, she can contact me through our link. You have nothing to worry about."

Archer nodded. She refused to link with Berserker. His mind was chaotic and out of control. Even she dared not try and weave some order into it, lest she go mad herself. So she decided to wait, running a finger over her single command seal. A part of her was agitated. She had wanted to save this for a future battle, but to know she would lose her servant so soon after getting him would be agitating.

It wouldn't matter in the long run however. She could finish this war without his help and she was going to kill him anyways. Still, he had his uses and she was eager to see them to the end.

* * *

When he was growing up, Waver had always dreamed of riding a dragon. Dragons were vicious monsters, but they were cool vicious monsters. There were even a good number of myths about friendly dragons, so there was always the chance that he could stumble upon one that would allow him to ride him. However he was regretting ever had made those wishes as a child.

He gripped onto Rider's midsection as they rode through the sky. He was thankful Rider had used a spell to make sure none of the non-magi around could see them. Still, it didn't make him any easier on the idea. Nor did the experience warm him up to flying yet. He had flown on Saphira's back before, but he still hated the feelings it brought about.

Well, not hate exactly. That was too strong of a word. No, they terrified him. The gushing of wind against him almost knocked him to the ground. The feeling of so much bellow him twisted his stomach and he was afraid he'd fall to his death or at least puke his guts out. It was all too much, but he had to endure it. This was a Holy Grail War. He had gone into this knowing full well it wouldn't be a pleasant experience. Still, at the very least he could tell everyone he rode a dragon. Maybe he'd get more recognition, especially from pretty women.

Then again, he already had a pretty woman in his sights or him in hers. It was still a strange position to be in, where a servant could be a lover. He'd have to figure out how it could work before the end of this war, but that was for another time.

"Have you found him yet?"

Rider looked back, "Not yet, but we're close. My spell is starting to recognize his trail."

"I think he's closer than you believe him to be, Eragon." Saphira spoke up. "I can smell him and his wretched kind from here. They are worse then Urgals."

Rider smiled, "That's why I love your nose, Saphira."

"Is that the only thing you love?"

Rider laughed and gently rubbed along her scales, "Oh you know I love all of you just the same, my beautiful dragon." Saphira seemed to preen at the attention, softly growling in contentment.

Waver decided not to make a comment on the nature of their relationship for his own safety. They could get away with teasing him but he didn't think he had the same luxury. Having a large dragon really helps in that regard. "So is this it?"

Rider nodded, "Yep, seems like this is going to be Berserker's last night of the war. Hopefully I can give him the battle he so sought after."

"Wait," Saphira spoke up. "I smell those Russian humans as well."

"So Avenger as well?" Rider's response told Waver that he was frowning. "Well then this should be entertaining then."

"Are you sure you can take on both?" Waver nervously spoke up. "Avenger isn't a pushover."

"Neither is Berserker," Rider rebutted. "But I doubt they are working together. Either way, my magic and Saphira should be enough to take on both servants. Don't fear for me, master. I've honestly faced worse odds."

"He's right," Saphira agreed. "Just leave this to us, little one."

Waver decided to trust them on this. They were indeed extremely powerful. No doubt they had this one in the bag. He would just have to watch out in case he needed to use a command seal. Two servants were dead already, but that still left them with seven others to contend with. He didn't want to use them up before the end. So he would just have to hope it wouldn't come down to that.

"Alright, just don't die on me."

Rider laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 **It took longer then I had hoped, but here it is. The next chapter ready and prepared for Christmas. I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to comment. They are very much appreciated and help me along with this story and motivation. Until next time, please take care.**


	42. Chapter 42

Avenger scowled as she shot dead another rat man warrior. These beasts weren't very tactful or brave. Whenever he led them into an ambush, they were all too eager to turn tail and run. However, that didn't mean he didn't get out of these engagements without a scratch. While they were inheritedly cowards, they would put up a fight and eagerly throw themselves into danger. Most likely it was just fresh waves, eagerly thinking they were going to please their lord by taking his head.

He showed them the error of their ways. He still wasn't the best of shots, but they were enough of them that it was hard to miss the ratmen. Every time they made a charge at his position, they'd flee with their tails between their legs. He was just thankful that Berserker himself hadn't arrived yet. He wasn't too sure he'd run or that his gun or sword would do the trick. He had enough energy for one more attempt at his NP, but he didn't want to push himself. Not yet anyways.

Berserker was about and knowing that servant, he would be trying to find him to take his head. Avenger was disgusted by Berserker's fascination with heads. It didn't help that he wore a series of spikes with skulls on them on his back. It made his skin crawl just looking at them. He was not going to end up as one of those skulls. Even though he had quite the regenerative ability, he wouldn't chance it against the servant. Berserker could have some NP that could negate it. So Avenger saved up his NP just for Berserker. No matter how strong he was, the servant of madness would not stand up to a barrage from his knightframe.

Assassin though. She was a wildcard. He had seen her fight before. It also didn't help that she hated him for voluntarily working with Caster. She'd be gunning for him. He had to rely on his NP to take her out, but a part of him was worried he'd have just as much trouble with her as he did with Beast. He'd just have to make sure he got a good hit on her before she tried to do something clever. Her small size told him that unlike Beast however, one well placed hit would take her down.

He smiled. He just had to plan it out. Berserker was reckless. Avenger knew that. He could easily out plan the servant of madness. Yes it would be so easy. The war was going his way and the other servants just didn't know it yet. Once he dealt with this attack, he'd sweep through the others with ease.

Avenger never noticed the claws ripping through his neck, severing his head from his shoulders. The only thought that ran through his mind was he was thankful that his other self was still alive.

* * *

Assassin snarled as she looked down at her blood covered claws. The skaven ran past her. She could still hear them fighting, but right now there weren't any Russians about. She had killed them too and that was what tore at her. In her past life, most pokemon avoided killing humans. Sure she thought about killing that bastard that took her child and forced her to do his dirty work, but at the end of the day, she didn't. Having to kill all of these Russians made it a sour note for her. This was not the pokemon way.

She clenched her claws into fists and snarled slightly. She was really beginning to hate her master. Using a command seal to make sure she killed humans or anything that got in her way. It made her sick and a part of her was really starting to see a pattern with him. He had this cruel glint in his eyes. Assassin had blown this off. Obviously her distrust of most humans was affecting her judgement. Seems she may have been wrong. She just hoped he wouldn't push his luck. She hated killing humans but her anger had limits. Pokemon still sometimes attacked humans. So if he did, she could always kill him without him noticing until it was too late. Being the Illusion pokemon had some perks.

So for now she just had to worry about keeping Berserker on track and getting Irisviel somewhere safe. The former would be tricky in its own way. Berserker, while cute to her tastes, was stark raving mad. She didn't mind it too much, given that she knew what the servant of madness was supposed to be like. Still meant she had a bit of a headache talking with him. Helped that his big and strong companion was better company.

She did want to meet Irisviel again as well. She seemed like a good person and hearing about her daughter reminded her of her own son. She knew he was doing 'well' now, but she still wanted to give him a peaceful world. So she'd continue to fight, just hopefully not against Irisviel. Which, given how her own master was acting, could happen. So she needed to keep an open mind about it.

That was for the future. Now she had to find either of them or better yet, kill Avenger. Now that was someone she'd love to kill. Oh she knew this was only a clone. His NP was something she was aware of, having dealt with him once before and Saber mentioning it to her during the party. So she'd need to find him and put a stop to him, because his NP was something she feared could very well kill Berserker with ease. She knew he was going to die soon enough, but Berserker's survival was something she was all for. Even if he was a nut job.

* * *

Berserker hummed a little vicious tune as he made his way through the halls of the compound. He was having such a great time killing the man-things. They were not as dangerous as the bug-things he fought not long ago, and not as fun to kill, but it felt good to get out and kill something again. Killing them in such large numbers brought back fond memories of home. When he got his wish, he would want for nothing more then to keep killing these man-things over and over again. The bug-things too, but the beardlings were ones he truly craved to fight. That _king_ was going to end up headless when he was through.

Speaking of heads, a man-thing breeder's was held in his hand. Her long hair was clutched in his fingers as he listened to her voice in his head, telling him where the white magi man-thing was.

" _She's close, yes-yes."_ Ikkit Slash spoke in his mind. _'The white man-thing breeder. She is close."_

" _Why'z we not krumpin the humiez and takin' their skullz?"_ Blacktooth the Ork spoke.

"We find white breeder and make her close to us," Berserker explained. "She heal-fixes others. She heals Ska. She will heal Berserker and Berserker will be all powerful!" He smiled, "Besides, this man-thing interests Berserker. We keep her around for a while."

" _Are you sure-sure that our master-"_

Berserker's snarl cut off Ikkit, "Berserker has no master, especially not robed man-thing. Berserker will kill her and all the others before the end." With that, the voices went silent for a moment.

He watched the rats in front of him get gunned down as they turned around the corner. Berserker's eyes lit up as he smiled, running forward. The skaven dropped the human's head in his grasp, forgetting about his prize. He ran fast enough that he leapt easily around the corner, bouncing off the wall and rolling towards the two Russians in front of him. He slashed his sword straight through them, bisecting the pair.

The other skaven ran forward, racing onwards to make sure the area was clear. Berserker didn't care what they did. He eyed the room, remembering the voices telling him this door led to her. So he opened it and wouldn't you know it, she was there before him. The woman was kneeling in the corner, looking up in surprise.

"Berserker?"

Berserker chuckled and walked forward. His sword easily cut through her chains, "Berserker is here, man-thing. Get up-up. We have much to do."

The woman hesitantly did as he asked. Good. He may have liked her, but that didn't mean his mood would change. Berserker was a fickle creature as his emotions ran high, one way or another. It was best to stay on his good side. So she walked with him out of the room, not that she wanted to stay. Berserker himself knew it by her body language.

The battle raged around him. His fingers twitched around his blade. He knew his mission was to grab the girl and get out of there. Assassin would take care of Avenger. That's what the others had told him. Berserker honestly couldn't give a damn, but he did not want to make them use a command seal on him again. He despised them all for it already. Only the little man-thing did not annoy him. He still did not know why though. She was not a threat and he should kill her, but he decided not to. She was… interesting. Too interesting to simply kill.

Just as they entered the courtyard, Berserker felt a bullet ricochet off his armor. It had a little more impact then the others so he staggered. He snarled and whirled around to face his attacker. Lucky for him, it was none other than Avenger himself.

"You are truly troubling, Berserker." Avenger said as he walked closer. His gun was still trained on the servant of madness. "Thankfully, you'll be out of my hair after tonight."

Berserker took a step forward and brandished his swords, "Berserker thinks not, man-thing. You die tonight. Berserker will take your head as his trophy!"

Avenger sighed and moved a hand over to his mask, removing a section from over one of his eyes. "No you won't." With that said, his eye glowed. "Berserker, I want you to die!"

Berserker seized up. His body shook as he felt a power start to overtake him. It was overwhelming. Avenger's voice constantly repeating his order again and again in his mind, trying to get him to do it. The skaven warlord lifted his arm reluctantly. He snarled. It felt so much like a command seal that it was incredibly demeaning to fall for it.

Yet, there was something about it that kept his focus. A command seal was for his whole being. He could not disobey it. Yet this voice was for him. For him alone. His eyes widened.

Ikkit Slash started to scream in his head.

"DIE!" Berserker threw his spare sword right into Avenger. Unfortunately it wasn't a kill shot, but the blade stabbing into his midsection made him stumble.

"Im-Impossible!" Avenger stared down at his sword and then at Berserker. "You should be dead."

Berserker smiled as he advanced, "Berserker is never alone up here." He tapped Dwarf Gouger on his head before snarling and charging forward, reading to cleave his opponent in two.

Avenger rolled to his side, gasping in pain from the wound as Berserker leapt at him. The servant of madness never got to change direction as an arrow pierced his chest. As he was sent hurtling back in the air, tumbling into one of his holes, the last thing he saw was Rider standing not that far away and hearing a strange machine being activated not far from him.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. Work has been draining. As well, this chapter was going to be longer but I felt that this chapter was long enough for what I have planned. This fight is just getting on the way and not everyone will walk away from this fight unscathed. This is the last fight before the final fight I have planned after all.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it and please give a comment as they are greatly appreciated. Thank you and have a good day.**

 **Also, to those that are wondering, Queek was able to negate the effects of his geass by allowing the geass to effect one of the voices in his head instead of himself. Given how strongly he believes in hearing them and how sometimes the books imply that they might actually be spirits, it is possible for a servant Queek to have them as minor beings within him, which gives him the ability to get around Avenger's geass. Of course, it didn't matter much in this instance due to Rider's involvement but still.**

Lastly, I know it is late but here are Caster's stats. They were meant to be added earlier but again, didn't feel like finishing them.

 **Class: Caster**

 **Alternative class: Assassin**

 **True Name: Queen Chrysalis**

 **Alignment: Orderly Evil**

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: D**

 **NP: EX**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Presence Concealment (C+)**

Being the queen of the changelings, it is an innate ability of hers to be able to move about under the noses of her enemies as she has done so many times in the past. However, her ability to act like others is rather poor which is why this skill isn't ranked higher.

 **Territory Creation (A)**

The changelings are masters of building strange homes rather quickly to suit their needs and confuse their enemies. Chrysalis lived in one such abode and is eager to do so again.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Battle Continuation (B)**

Chrysalis is not a villain to be ousted quite easily. Having been defeated by large blasts of magic before and even having her own base of operations drop on top of her and then just get up and shake it off speak volumes of her determination.

 **Shapeshifting (EX)**

Changelings are innate shapeshifters. It is in their blood from birth and Chrysalis is no exception.

 **Witchcraft (B)**

Chrysalis is a practitioner in darker magics, giving her stronger and deadlier spells then most unicorns of Equestria can muster.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Changeling swarm (C)**

Chrysalis is never alone when on her campaigns. Her minions will gladly throw themselves at their enemy in droves to drive off anyone who would dare get in the way of their queen's ambitions.

 **Her Throne (EX)**

Chrysalis's strongest item in her repertoire. The stone that makes up the throne is so powerful that not even a being as strong as Discord, the creature of chaos, could do anything to stop it from draining him dry. This makes it so no servant can use magical abilities or even NP's in her domain as only her own magic will work.


	43. Chapter 43

Archer slammed her fist into the wall as she glared down at her hand that bore the command seal. She could feel Berserker being struck by Rider from here due to their connection and using her noble phantasm, she had been able to see his condition. Just witnessing it made her angry. She had sincerely hoped that gaining Berserker would be a long game boon. While this wasn't much of a concern in her past life due to her power level and the fact that the heroes just weren't actively looking for her, here though she was at an disadvantage. She only had limited knowledge of the others and her powers were only just enough to accomplish her goals. She needed another player on her side like Assassin. To lose Berserker was frustrating.

"You seem frustrated," Kirei spoke up. He was still with her as her master was still too tired. Archer had an inkling Kirei liked it that way for the time being. "Did something happen?"

"Berserker's servant core was pierced," Archer glared over at her. "He'll be dead in moments."

"Do you not have the power to fix it?" Kirei obviously had an inkling as to how powerful she really was.

Archer nodded, "Yes, but that would set our plans back. It would cost too much energy. I'd have to wait a week to recharge if we bring back the concerts."

"That would not be a wise choice," Kirei hummed in thought. "You will let him die then?"

Archer shrugged, "He was a mad thing. I'd have to put him down eventually. I just wanted to use him just a bit longer so we didn't have to worry too much about security with all of his skaven about. Seems like we'll just have to put our plan into motion a bit earlier than intended."

Kirei nodded, "Then should you relinquish your last command seal?"

Archer narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. She held up her hand, "I think he still has one further use." She closed her eyes, "Berserker, with this command seal I order you to give this fight your all and slaughter as many enemy servants as you can." With that, the red left her hand. "If we are lucky, he'll kill at least one of the others."

"Yes, if we are lucky." Kirei answered.

Archer didn't like this man. He had the aura of death around him. A vile presence like the gods of this earth except even worse. She said nothing about it though. Assassin wasn't an idiot so she already knew or would soon know how terrible the gods are. Besides, Kirei did not have power over her. She would win this grail war within the next couple of days easily enough. No need to worry.

* * *

Assassin was not having a good time. Of course she had reservations fighting Avenger, but one on one he was weak. Only his NP mech could stand up to her and even then, pokemon have shown the world time and time again that they can beat any challenge thrown their way. Even the gods could be beaten. One mech shouldn't have been a problem and luckily for her, she didn't have to fight it in the first place.

Unfortunately for her, she found herself facing an even greater foe. The Russians had proven to be easy enough foes to dodge and strike at. Even if she detested killing them, after a while it become something of a routine exercise. It helped that her illusions caused them to shoot at thin air or even themselves. So she was having an easy time of it.

Out from one of the buildings came a dragon. Not just any dragon, Rider's dragon. The beast made to snap at her and it was only her training and higher agility that kept her out of the dragon's maw. She used Agility to get enough space from the dragon, avoiding the flames that seared several skaven and russians alike.

It was times like this that she wished she could learn Ice, Dragon, or Fairy type moves. This would make it so much easier to fight against dragons. As is, she would have to rely on the attacks she already possessed.

"Assassin?" Saphira spoke. "I thought I smelled you here but I'm still surprised you're fighting with Beserker's minions."

Assassin shrugged, "Alliances change."

"Indeed," Saphira growled and readied herself. "Sorry about this, but I don't intend for you to escape."

"Well if that's what you want," Assassin snarled as her claws glowed crimson as she powered up a Night Slash. "Then I hope to make you reconsider."

Saphira roared and charged. Assassin raced towards her. She was anything but a coward. Having faced a few dragon types before, this wasn't anything new. Of course, most of them weren't her size but that was just minor details. The dragon made to snap her up in her large maw, only to taste nothing but air as Assassin dodged and slashed deep into her cheek. She roared in surprise and turned to snap at her.

Saphira whirled around to try and bite into her foe. Assassin was quicker. Of course, even she knew that running around in circles wouldn't work out. So Saphira finally bit into Assassin, only to have the image disappear. Saphira's eyes widened before the servant of shadows appeared above her with white light emanating around her in waves before she smashed into the back of her head with a perfect Aerial Ace. The great dragon's head was driven into the ground.

Assassin jumped away as Saphira picked up her head and glared at her. She snapped her long tail at her, causing Assassin to jump over it. Unfortunately, two Russians were caught up in the attack. Their limp bodies, having their bones broken by the strength of Saphira's tail, were sent flying.

The servant of shadows ducked underneath a gust of flames as the last stragglers of the skaven were burned alive. Honestly, she thought most would have fled but some seemed to still be in shock of the fight happening in the first place. She didn't really care about the skaven aside from Berserker and Ska so she didn't pay it much mind. She just needed to focus on this fight. She didn't need to win. Just stall long enough to get Irisviel out of here.

* * *

Rider scowled as he stared up at Avenger's large mecha Noble Phantasm. He had remembered Beast telling him about it, but seeing it with his own eyes was a whole nother story. The size and make up of this monstrosity astounded him. The analytical part of him honed with his time with the elves made him want to study it. The human and dwarvish side told him that was folly. He listened to the latter.

"I see you are without your dragon, Rider." Avenger's voice boomed outwards from the mech.

"I don't need her to take you down, Avenger." Rider said. "You'll pay for allying with Caster."

"Not my first choice of alliances, I assure you." Avenger commented idly. "Had she listened to me, we would have won this war. Caster was an idiot and I'm glad she's gone. So please, don't come trying to take my head for something that fool tried to do."

"I shall indeed leave with your head," Rider put away his sword and summoned his elvish bow. Fighting that mech in close quarters was a stupid idea. "We were going to end up fighting against each other anyways."

"Indeed," Avenger acknowledged. "Also, thank you for dealing with Berserker."

"He's not quite dead," Rider smirked. "But he'll be soon. You on the other hand, won't see that happen."

"On the contrary," Avenger's machine started to move, readying his attack. "I will deal with that pest myself once I have crushed you."

A gem erupted from the chest of the mech and soon with it, a volley of energy beams shot out towards him. Rider dodged and weaved through the beams, running for his life. He stopped and leaned far back to avoid one and then jumped and rolled to avoid another. Quick and precise, both his movements and those of Avenger's robot. However, one was too close. Summoning his magic, he created a shield of energy and deflected the bolt to the side, twisting in the process.

He took that moment to strike. As he turned around, his bow at the ready, he came to face the robot with it pulled back. "Brisingr!" With a shout, a fiery arrow was shot out at the mech with a superb amount of magical energy behind it.

Rider scowled as an energy shield of some kind shot out of the mech and absorbed his attack. This robot had quite a few tricks and he knew it probably had a few more. He would have to play it smart, but perhaps he didn't have the energy for this. He couldn't rely on Saphira since she was fighting Assassin. Given the energy in that strike, he would have to put a stupid amount of magic into an attack to break through that shield.

"My knightframe has given you pause, Rider." Avengerly smugly spoke. "As it should. It's defenses are impenetrable. Shall you run now?"

Rider ground his teeth together as Avenger fired another series of lazors his way. He needed to think of something fast or his luck wouldn't hold out much longer. Now was the time for extreme methods.

" _Rider,"_ Waver spoke through their master-servant link. _"What's going on?"_

" _Avenger is proving to be harder to deal with,"_ Rider rolled over and used a piece of concrete to block two lazors from slicing him apart. He pulled back his bow and fired, only to have it be blocked as well. _"His noble phantasm. I can't hit it. Not without Saphira and she's dealing with Assassin. I can't call her here. Assassin might use that opportunity to strike me in the back and retreat."_

There was only silence when it came to the link for a moment as Rider used metal or concrete to block blows as they used up less magic then a pure magical shield. Another two arrows were thrown and blocked. He inwardly cursed, wishing he had a spell that could break it apart. Sadly, the NP was too strong for him to do on his own and Avenger was untouchable as long as he stayed inside. He had tried to use mind magic and the like, but the mech seemed to block it. Given its status as a Noble phantasm, it's possible that the outer layer was just concentrated magic which he'd have to worm his way through. He couldn't do that in the height of battle with defenses this strong.

" _Rider,"_ Waver spoke and Rider felt a surge of energy course through him. _"By my Command Seal, destroy that mech and Avenger!"_

Rider smiled as he felt the command seal boost his power, _"Gladly."_ This time he pulled back his arm, holding the arrow in place as Avenger activated his shield. The energy leapt to his arrow, "Brisngr!"

The arrow raced forward and smacked into the shield. This time it didn't just dissipated. Instead, it ate away at the shield, burning up the mech. It started to melt away, causing Avenger to cry out: "Impossible!" Before it was destroyed.

Rider felt exhilarations rush through his system. He had best such a formidable defense. While it was true they had to use a command seal to do it, they still had two more and next time he'd have Saphira with him. Their combined power should put any threat down quite easily. That's when he heard a shout and too late realized that Berserker was still alive and thrusting his sword right at him.

Dwarf Gouger, the blade that had killed many elves by Berserker's hands in the past, was blocked by the holiest of blades sheathed in air. Saber stood before him, pushing Berserker away before turning her head his way.

"Are you alright, Rider?"

Rider nodded, "Yes, thanks to you. How did you get here so fast?"

"Kiritsugu had a hunch that Avenger would be here," Saber gripped her blade harder. "Unfortunately I just missed him."

Rider smirked, "Yep, I took care of him. Which reminds me-"

Saber blocked another blow from Berserker's sword, "Then I shall take care of Berserker."

* * *

Berserker was angry when the elf-thing struck him with an arrow. It had hurt him like nothing else would. As he fell into the whole, for a fleeting moment, he was terrified. Not of the elf-thing, but of dying like that. Like trash. Forgotten. He was a warrior and a true warlord of the skaven. He deserved a good death. Not by an arrow from an enemy afar. Not by choking him to death. He deserved to die by the blade and he would have it, while he took everyone with him.

That's when heard Archer give him the order. He didn't care what she said but he felt the energy coursing through him. He could fight again and he would win, even if he died in the end. So getting out of the whole, he made to kill Rider.

That's when Saber showed up. Saber. The greatest warrior he had seen with a blade. He had traded blows with her once and he had loved every second of it. Yes. She would be his opponent. The one that would prove himself to the world. He was Warlord Queek Headtaker of the Clan Mors. He would show her why the old world feared him.

So he struck, blocking and slashing at the female knight. She moved quick to dodge. Quicker than last time. Seemed she was more cautious with him or was more energetic. That Caster had taken up a lot of energy from all of them. No matter. He wouldn't give up. He would give this his all.

"You fight well, Berserker." Saber gritted her teeth as she blocked a downward strike of Dwarf Gouger and pushed him back, only to try slashing at his section, meeting his blade again.

"Saber, good-good fighter." Berserker cackled, losing himself in his battlelust. "Your head will be mine!"

"I'm afraid that won't happen, Berserker!" With that, Saber pushed him back with three seperate blows.

Berserker's legs wobbled slightly from them, causing him to snarl. He would not show weakness. He would show her the might he possessed. He slashed at her on the right, earning him a shallow cut on her arm.

He had bested the orks of the mountains.

Berserker moved his arms quickly, using his skaven reflexes to dodge and wave to slash at her midsection. She dodged and slammed her elbow into his snout. He let out a small whine, only to roll out of the way of a slash that would have cut him in two. He crouched and snarled at her.

He had gutted the elves of the woods.

He shouted a wordless battlecry as he raced forward. Their blades were almost invisible with how quick they were to strike one another. Their movements so refined it was like a dance. A horrible, deadly dance. Berserker smiled as he kept going. Even as she pierced his armor at his side deep enough to bleed, he twisted around and kept going.

He had sheered the beards off of countless dwarves.

Berserker's next strike pushed Saber to the side and he made to stab her with his extra sword. She jumped back to give them a bit of space and charged.

He had made men run away in fear from his name alone.

They met again in a flurry of sparks. Each one giving a resounding crash that resonated in the entire area, putting the fear of death in the hearts of all that heard it.

Every foe in the old world had fallen to his blade over and over again.

Yet as he slashed and bashed against Saber, he felt something. His heart pounding. His blood racing. His movements were quicker and sharper. His grin never leaving his face. She was a warrior. A true warrior. A great warrior. No, the greatest warrior he had ever face. Yes, she was perfect. Her head would be his shining trophy forever and this fight would be his grandest. Even if he died today, he would die with a smile.

In his state of mind, Berserker gladly kept going even as he felt his wounds getting to him. He would not retreat. He would not falter. That would do the both of them wrong.

Then it happened. He struck downwards and she caught it on the flat of her blade. She pushed it up with both hands and took a step back to avoid the other sword. With a cry, she stabbed forward. This time, she found her target. Her sword pierced his chest, causing Berserker to pause.

He looked down at the sword imbedded in him. He knew he was dead now. It was done. The war was over for him and he had no trophy. Yet…

He smiled as he looked at Saber. A crooked and mad smile, "Yes… Berserker did not get your head but… this was… fun…"

Saber pulled her sword free and Berserker fell to the ground. She bowed her head, "You were a great opponent, Berserker. I enjoyed our spar, even if you are still a mad thing."

And with that, Berserker of the fourth holy grail war was dead.

* * *

Irina scowled as she dragged Avenger with her. He groaned as he leaned on her. He was injured and had little energy to him, but he was alive. She had to use one of her command seals to transport him to her side at the last moment. She scowled at having to do so, but she didn't know if one command seal could defend against such an attack. At least he would get to survive.

Her heart ached as she knew most of her soldiers were dead now. Surely some of them escaped and she would meet them soon enough, but she did not have the stomach to witness how few. So many lost. So little gained.

"Don't… beat yourself up about it." Avenger groaned as he spoke. "We… didn't know this would happen."

"True, but I'm their commander." Irina huffed. "It's my job to worry and fret about them and mourn their passing."

"Yes indeed," Avenger nodded only to groan in pain again. "Shouldn't have done that."

Irina gave a tired chuckle, "Yes, you shouldn't have."

They would regroup and show those bastards what they were messing with.

* * *

 **This scene had gone through a few different iterations and who would win or lose. This was the one I settled on so I hope you all enjoy it. I can't wait to read your feedback so please leave a comment. They are greatly appreciated and help me understand how I can improve. Until next time, take care.**


	44. Chapter 44

Archer wasn't looking forward to this. She didn't think it would come to this in the first place. Berserker was a mad thing. A creature of death and destruction. No doubt he had killed many innocents back in his world. His death should be celebrated. In her case it was just an annoyance. He could have been a useful pawn but no matter. She was close to her finale.

Well now he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She herself wasn't torn up about it. She found him repulsive and if she didn't have that command seal and her powers, she knew he would have killed her. However, she knew Berserker meant something to a little girl. A little girl named Sakura. She didn't know how Sakura was able to calm Berserker down so much or at least not have him hate her. That girl was truly a saint in human form and must be protected.

She couldn't protect her from the truth though. She would not lie to Sakura and she would find out one way or another. Berserker wasn't the type to miss an opportunity to gloat or ramble on about how the enemy cheated him of a victory. That and Sakura had gotten used to their tea times. Archer thought about inviting Assassin along like she had done a couple of times before, but decided against it for a good number of reasons.

Her plan was a selfish one. The war was selfish to begin with so in all honesty, it was fitting. That being said, she had her reservations when it came to her ally. While she did think kindly of Assassin as a sort of friend, her master was another matter entirely. There was just something off about him. He had this cold attitude that reminded her of the unfeeling monsters that tormented her creator. How they would revel in their despicable actions. Perhaps she was projecting, but she would not be inclined to tell him the full extent of her own powers anytime soon. It didn't help that his influence on her own master was troubling.

She reached the door to Sakura's room. She paused as she heard Kirei's voice, opting to stay out of the room till he left. She waited for three minutes before he finally opened the door to leave. Once he did, he quirked his eye at her.

"Ah so what's Tohsaka's servant doing here at this hour?" Kariya asked. The duo hadn't talked that much, with Archer preferring to be alone with Sakura or just with the other servants. "I thought he'd keep you on a tight leash at this stage of the game."

"My master is Aoi," Archer responded. "My previous master died not long ago."

Kariya's eyes widened, "Did he now?" He seemed actually glad about this, "I wasn't told about this."

Archer frowned. What was he talking about? Surely Kirei would have said something given that he was the administrator of the war, "Did Kirei never speak to you?"

Kariya scowled, "He sent a few letters detailing about Tohsaka. He liked to go into detail about how happy they were. I guess he got a kick out of it or something if he was lying."

Archer inwardly scowled. That may have been the case. She still felt unformortable about his involvement with Caster. Perhaps she'd been a greater influence then they had previously thought, "Well Kirei is wrong. He's gone. I wish to talk with Sakura now."

Kariya beamed, happy to leave with that news. "Then by all means." He started to walk away before he looked back at her, "Aoi. Is she okay?"

Archer paused, "No, she is not. She is however in the care of Kirei Kotomine. Whether that's a good or bad thing is up to interpretation."

Kariya was silent as he walked away, although she knew a lot was racing through his mind at the moment. Archer wouldn't pry. He would make his choice and most likely fail like most every god on this planet. All that mattered was her small circle of friends. Everyone else could rot, including her master. The weak woman was not worth her time. She entered the room, happy to see Sakura setting a little table for three.

Seeing the extra set made Archer wary of the impending conversation. However, she steeled herself. Sakura needed to hear this.

Sakura looked up at her and smiled. She gave a wave, "Hi Archer. Daddy Kariya helped me set up something for us."

Ah, so he was her daddy now? It made sense. That slime of a brother had left the premises so it was just her and Kariya.

Archer nodded, "I thank you for thinking of me and Berserker. However, it will be just me today."

Sakura frowned, "He promised he'd come. He won't break his promise."

Archer kneeled before the little girl. Her eyes were shimmering in confusion, "Berserker went off to fight in a war as I have. Not everyone comes back from fighting one."

Sakura shook her head, "Berserker promised me that he'd come back. He wouldn't break a promise. He's strong. Strongest servant ever."

Archer was not going to argue about that with a child. She just sighed and shook her head, "It doesn't matter how strong he was. Berserker…. Fell."

Sakura's eyes widened. They started to collect tears, "No. You're lying." She took a step back.

Archer pulled her into a hug, feeling Sakura's body starting to shake. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Berserker isn't coming back." She rubbed the little girl's back as she cried, wanting nothing more then to end this war as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Berserker cackled as he brandished his sword in front of the little Sakura. His grandiose plan to win over the little man-thing was a success. Truly he was the greatest of the skaven lords. Now those that cared for her would listen to him. He had to pat himself on the back for thinking of this one. He would never admit to himself that even if Kariya didn't put that command seal on him, he probably wouldn't kill her. She was a good worker, like Ska. Maybe he could turn her into a general one day._

" _Soon-soon, Berserker will win this war, yes-yes." He shouted. "Just as Berserker won the war against the Dwarf-things. The time Berserker charged-ran into their lines. Their guns shooting at Berserker with all their might."_

" _Were there a lot of guns?" Sakura looked at him with sparkly eyes, thinking him a hero._

" _A million but none hit-hurt Berserker," he cackled. "Berserker is too swift-quick for dwarf-things to hit. Just like the other servants." He turned to leave, "Berserker shall be back with their heads, yes-yes. Then Berserker will tell you all about my other adventures."_

 _Sakura smiled and did something he didn't think she would do._

 _She hugged him._

" _Promise me you'll come back, Berserker."_

 _Berserker stared at the child. What was this? Why was she doing it? He had hugged Ska on occasion but only in private and when he was sure Ska was okay. Was this companionship? Maybe but… it felt good. He patted her head, "Berserker cannot be defeated. That I promise."_

* * *

"What's with the somber atmosphere," Rider laughed as the group finally got back together. He and Waver had decided to go with Saber and Beast and now sat with everyone else. "You act as if this is a defeat. We have killed two enemy servants. Isn't that a reason to celebrate."

No one answered him for a moment. In fact, Saber's glare made him flinch. Waver shook slightly, as he was under the immense scrutiny of her master in turn. The duo idly wondered if they had made a bad decision about staying with them.

"Lancer is dead," Beast hissed. "So is his masters."

Rider frowned. He had liked Lancer. The servant of the spear was a strange one but a rather likable sort of fellow. To lose someone like that. He couldn't fathom how they must be coping. In fact, he could understand why they would feel so down. He was the life of any party. The one who could put a smile on someone's face no matter the circumstance. To know that he was dead… it hit him hard. "Who did it?"

"Avenger," Saber answered with pure venom.

Rider's grin came back to his face, "Then we don't have to worry about that bastard anymore."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Beast admitted. "He's quite the cunning human. He can make duplicates and since neither of us killed one-"

"There could be another," Rider groaned. "Well let's just hope he's dead and plan for the worst case scenario. At least Berserker's gone so we have that."

Beast nodded, "Yes, he certainly fit the bill. I will sleep easier without that mad rat running about."

"He was a mad and vile creature," Saber's voice softened. "But he had the heart of a true warrior. I am honored to have fought him."

"Well we were happy to help," Waver cut into the conversation. "But shouldn't we, you know, go somewhere safe? Assassin and Archer are still out there and they could take a shot at us."

"Oh like I really would?" Assassin appeared right beside Waver, causing him to yelp and jump sideways. She chuckled as she held Irisviel in her arms. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Well, unless you're cheating on Archer but I know you're a good boy."

"Irisviel," Saber shouted and launched herself forward, taking her friend into her arms. "I'm so glad you're safe." She looked up at Assassin, "I cannot thank you enough for saving her."

Assassin shrugged, "My master wanted her but he didn't use a command seal to keep that order in place. Besides, she's a good mother. I couldn't do anything bad to her."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Kiritsugu took a step forward.

"Kiritsugu," Irisviel held up a delicate hand. She seemed so much paler and weaker right now. "Listen to her. Please. She doesn't mean any harm."

Kiritsugu simply stared at Assassin before lowering his gaze to his wife's. His gaze softened as he looked at her, "You may leave, Assassin."

"Course I can," Assassin smirked. "It's not like you guys can stop me."

She let out a yelp when Saber grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into a deep hug. The servant of the sword buried her face deep into Assassin's fur. It was only thanks to her hearing did she hear a small whimper.

"Assassin," Saber said. "Thank you."

Assassin smiled and hugged her back, "Happy to help a friend." The hug continued for a moment before they let go. The servant of the shadows patted Irisviel's head, who had passed out, and vanished into the night.

Rider whistled, "We're seriously going to have to worry about her when the end of this war comes along. Her vanishing skills are quite impressive."

Saber nodded as she picked up her friend's body. She gripped her tightly to herself. She had failed so many times in the past. So many deaths on her hands. She almost thought she had failed again. She had failed Ruler. Failed Lancer and his masters. Failed to protect Irisviel from the horrors of enemy servants. Twice. She couldn't afford to fail again.

Never again.

* * *

 **This chapter should have come out a couple of months ago. I apologize for that. I seem to have a lot of my plate these days but I have more free time now. So hopefully I can pump out more of these more often. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care.**


	45. Chapter 45

"Kiritsugu," Irisviel smiled from her prone position. She was currently laying inside of a magical circle that kept her at least somewhat active. The magical booze Lancer had created wasn't around anymore to keep her up and running and Excalibur's sheathe was no longer working as intended. "You don't have to worry about me so. I'm not fighting in the Grail War anymore so they won't come for me."

"I'm your husband," Kiritsugu was kneeling beside her. A part of him was dying inside, seeing her like this. He no longer even had Maiya to comfort him, even if most of it was false comfort. "It's my job to worry about you."

Irisviel chuckled, though only weakly. He could tell that even that was hurting her. "You should show this side of yourself more often. Saber seems to think you're a bad person."

"I am a bad person," Kiritsugu stated. He wouldn't lie to her. He never did.

"It's cute that you think that," Irisviel said. "That's a lie and you know it. A bad person wouldn't be such a good father to Illya and they wouldn't love a homunculus like me."

Kiritsugu picked up her hand in his, cupping it with the other. She was so soft and fragile. A part of him was breaking just by looking at her in this sorry state. It was even worse when he knew her ultimate fate, "Just hang in there. The war's almost over."

"I know," Irisviel let out a long breath. "I can feel it. I can feel the grail starting to take shape. It's not exactly the most pleasant sensation."

Kiritsugu gritted his teeth. There wasn't anything he could say that could justify this. Not even the one he'd given to her before, "But-"

"Illya will be happy in the new world," Irisviel cut him off, looking him straight in the eyes. "Don't start doubting yourself now. You've come along way and I chose to follow you. I don't regret anything I've done."

Kiritsugu stared right back. He could see all the love in them. The love of a wife that had been with him even though he was who he was. Who had loved him dearly and given him a beautiful daughter. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss her gently on the lips.

Irisviel let out a small preen of pleasure before he moved upwards, "You sure know how to treat a lady." She giggled, "Kiritsugu, do you think Saber can win?"

Kiritsugu paused. Saber was extremely powerful. That much was sure. He was lucky to have summoned her as Saber. However… "Probably. I think our concerns should lie in Archer and Rider."

"And the others?"

"Assassin won't have such an easy time now that Saber knows her tricks," Kiritsugu left out the possibility of her having a few more under her belt. "Beast is the same. I do however think Saber can still win against Rider. Their skills with the blade are similar and Saber has dealt with dragons before. The problem is that they will work together so we'll need to find some way of keeping them apart to pick them off or at least dealing with Rider."

"And Archer?"

"Her power has grown quite considerably since we last saw her fight," Kiritsugu explained. "Rider told me about his fight with her so it's a possibility but we might have to rely on Saber's Noble Phantasm to win."

"Which would leave her open to attack by another servant or Archer unless she's given enough time to use it," Irisviel said. She was aware that it took a while to charge Saber's Noble Phantasm. She sighed and reached down into herself.

Kiritsugu's eyes widened as she saw Excalibur's sheath magically float out of her, "Iri… No. You can't bring this out yet. You need it."

"Saber needs it more then I do," Irisviel told him. "With this, she should be able to win the war. Please give it to her, Kiritsugu. I want to see… Well, I want to know that she'll win the grail."

Kiritsugu gently took the sheath into his arms. His eyes were stuck on her form, "Iri…"

"This is my choice," Irisviel laid her arms over her chest. "I think I can manage on my own anyways. I don't need it anymore."

Kiritsugu simply stared down at her for a moment, trying not to pay attention to his breaking heart. "I love you."

Irisviel closed her eyes, "And I love you."

* * *

Waver let out a gasp of pain as he landed on his tush once more. Now that they weren't fighting the other servants at the moment and even had found an alliance, Rider had started to go back to his training. Waver knew he'd be bruised all over his body by the war's end. It'd be worth it but it hurt like hell.

Rider smiled at him, "You're getting better. You almost lasted a minute that time."

Waver groaned as he shakily pushed himself back to his feet. He held his sword firmly in hand, "Against a servant, it feels like an eternity."

"Eternity is overrated," Rider said as he started to move to the side. The two combatants circled each other. "That's all in the future. The now is much more fun."

"I thought you told me about how one should always be thinking two steps ahead," Waver continued, keeping his sword between him and his opponent.

Rider nodded, "Three steps actually. Many of the dragon riders of old thought it was five steps ahead but they grew arrogant. They instead kept their eyes on the past. Otherwise they wouldn't have fallen. You won't make that mistake. I'll make sure of that."

"I'm glad you have faith in me," Waver said before taking a step forward.

Rider chose that moment to strike. To a normal human, it would seem like he was striking like thunder. Fast and swift. In reality, he was holding back as to not kill Waver. Even with that in mind, Waver only just barely blocked the swing of his servant's sword.

"Good block," Rider grinned before jumping back slightly and taking another swipe at him. Waver blocked it again. "Nice. At this rate, you'll be the best magus swordsman on the planet."

"Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Waver said. He blocked another swing before jumping back from a stab. Rider then made a much faster and stronger stab, forcing Waver to block it with the flat side of his blade. He let out a pained grunt as he was thrown back, stumbling over himself.

"Never let your pain make you flinch," Rider moved to to swipe at him again.

" _Stenr Reisa,"_ Waver shouted. A small rock soared from the ground and smacked into Rider's chin. It didn't hurt him but it made him stop his attack. Waver gave a war shout and struck, forcing Rider to block the strike.

Rider's eyes widened as the two swords were pressed together, "Nice usage of the Ancient Language. I guess you were only faking that stumble."

"No, I wasn't." Waver said. "I really did but I noticed that rock because of it."

"Using a moment of weakness to your advantage?" Rider's smile only grew. "You're becoming a clever fighter."

"Yes, I am." Waver smirked. " _Brisingr!"_ With that said, his sword caught alight with a bright flame. Rider's eyes widened as he moved back to avoid it. Waver slashed twice more, forcing Rider to move backwards. Waver inwardly cheered. Perhaps he'd finally get that hit on him.

Only for Rider to smack the sword to the side and punch him in the face.

Waver grunted as he fell on his bum again. He rubbed his sore cheek before glaring up at him, "You punched me."

"Yeah," Rider nodded. "I did. I saw an opportunity. Never pass one up. Besides, not a lot of swordsmen think that someone's going to punch them in a fight. Besides, I saw you getting a little cocky. Bad idea."

Waver grunted, "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm full of bad ideas."

Rider crouched down in front of him, "Oh no. The fire and stone were brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. A regular human would have been bested by you. In fact, that stone alone could have incapacitated them. Be wary in how much magic you pour into an attack if you don't mean to kill right away." He leant out a hand.

Waver took it and stood up, "Well at least I'm getting better with this new magic. I first thought you were a madman when you gifted me the words."

Rider chuckled, "I thought it mad at first as well. Thankfully, it's good to be a little mad. Now I think that's enough for today. You've earned a bit of rest. Read up on some more spells and practice before you go to bed."

Waver bowed, "I understand."

* * *

Kerei watched idly and with pure fascination as Aoi went through the motions of her mourning. It was obvious that she was still in great pain but she seemed more detached nowadays. It was as if she was not all there anymore. He loved it. He no longer hated that sick part of himself that got off misery. He thrived off of it. He wanted to see more of this.

However, he couldn't have her be so lethargic for this war. He needed to 'help' her so he could get his wish, whatever that may be. Perhaps a wish for more of this misery? That sounded ideal. He walked forward in front of the desk she now sat behind. "Are you doing well?"

She was writing something to which she looked up from, "Yes… I'm doing well enough."

Kirei nodded, "That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to see you in pain." She was silent for a moment, "Aoi, I know that your husband is gone. He wouldn't want you to let your emotions get the better of you, especially not grief."

"I do not know what to do without him," Aoi said.

"You can live for one," Kirei responded. "The war is almost over and soon you will have your wish. You will have a happy family again."

Aoi smiled and nodded, going back to her writing. "Yes, of course I will. You know what's best, Kirei."

Kirei smiled and nodded right back, "Of course I do. It's kind of my job." Aoi chuckled at his small joke, which meant she was warming up to him. Good. He needed her to be loyal and follow his lead. She was a weak willed woman. She had always been such even when he had first met her. Archer was as good as under his control.


	46. Chapter 46

Saber stood at the door of the rest of the Tohsaka family residence. She wasn't here on orders from Kiritsugu. She knew he'd object. She was just thankful Beast and Rider could cover for her. Rider's magic alone could save her some time if Kiritsugu tried anything and a command seal was too precious to waste. No, she would not be interrupted.

One wonders why she would be here at the doorstep of her enemies. Two servants, poised to kill her. Assassin had proven herself worthy of the servant class and Archer seemed to be powerful in her own right. It was madness to come here. So why did she? Well as a knight, she wished to converse with her opponents before the big battle. She could feel it in her spiritual bones. There would be one more battle. One fight to determine who would win the grail. Five servants in one area. Her heart ached to see her friends pass but it would be all worth it in the end.

So she knew she had to see them. To talk with them about a few things before the end came. Assassin had saved Irisviel. She was owed at least one good conversation before her death. Perhaps they would even share a drink and stories. That would honestly be rather nice.

Right as she moved her hand to knock, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was none other than Archer. Her eyebrow was quirked in a questioning manner, "It took you long enough."

"Were you expecting me?" Saber said, weighing her available options. If she was expected, an ambush might not be out of the question.

Archer simply nodded, "Yes, I saw you making your way here." She moved aside so Saber could walk in, "Don't worry about our masters. They left not long ago and I don't expect them to return for a while."

Saber walked into the house. She needed to know how Archer was spying on her. While servants had many abilities, this seemed more along the lines of Assassin. Did Assassin see her coming this way and report to Archer? It was logical, but she wanted to be sure. Unknown abilities could prove to be her downfall if she just let them be.

Before she could say anything, a black fluffy blur rammed into her. Assassin nuzzled her, "Oooh, I'm so happy to see you. I've been itching to hang out ever since our last battle and I was so giddy when Archer told me you were coming."

Ah, so it was Archer. Saber needed to think and it was hard to do so when a fluffy creature was nuzzling her so. She got enough from her own werewolf knight back in her time as king. If only he had shown up here as well. She could use him. As she could use her other knights.

"Assassin," Archer sighed and dragged Assassin off of Saber. "I'm sorry about that. She's hard to deal with even at the best of times."

"Oh you love me~" Assassin giggled.

Saber nodded and quickly stood up, "So, shall we converse?"

"And what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Archer closed the door.

Saber said nothing until they got into the living room and sat down. Both Assassin and Archer were facing her and at this point, Saber knew she couldn't win against both of them. Assassin's abilities were known to her. They could be tricky but one good strike and she could cut her down for good. Archer? Archer would have to go first. Saber inwardly knew Archer had been holding back. If a fight broke out, she would have to give it her all in the first strike. After that, victory was up in the air.

"I simply wanted to have a small discussion about the coming battle," Saber said. "Since there are five-"

"Six," Archer corrected.

Saber blinked in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

"Six servants still survive," Archer chuckled. "Avenger may be wounded but he survived."

Saber scowled and balled up her fists, "Then he will be the next to die."

Archer held up a hand, "I don't think it would be wise to go gallivanting off after him. Avenger is smart. He won't risk a fight now. Not when he's wounded. I can say that I very much doubt he'll be up to full strength by the next battle. Perhaps enough for a small showcasing of his Noble Phantasms, but nothing more then a few minutes before he drains himself. It is us you must worry about."

"After what he's done?" Saber said with much fury. "How do you know he yet lives?"

"Women's intuition," Archer mockingly smiled. That is until Assassin smacked her upside the head. Archer let out a small cry of surprise and pain. Rubbing the back of her head, she glared over at Assassin. "What was that for?"

"Be nice to your mother," Assassin huffed, crossing her arms.

Archer blushed slightly, "We were drunk when we did that and how do you even remember that vow? That was days ago."

"I have a good memory," Assassin teased her, poking her nose. Archer flinched back causing Assassin to giggle at her misfortune.

"Let us drop that joke," Saber said. "I am not exactly mother material and it-"

"Well I think you'd be a great mother," Assassin smiled. "You have all the best qualities."

"That is not something I wish to talk about," Saber wanted to throttle Assassin for a moment but calmed herself.

Assassin held up her hands in surrender, "Sorry. I didn't know it was a sore spot. I was just talking from experience. Motherhood isn't perfect but I do know it is a wonderful thing. Perhaps you can practice," she nudged Archer. "I saw this cute little dress in the mall."

Archer groaned, "I am not wearing that frilly dress."

"Why not?" Assassin pouted. "You wore that beautiful dress for Waver at the party."

Archer blushed, "I… I… That was different. It was for a party and I had to keep up appearances."

Assassin poked Archer's cheek, "Aww, you just wanted to look pretty for him."

"Look," Saber spoke up, obviously irritated. "I just wanted to talk with you as true warriors."

"Now that sounds boring," Assassin jumped to her feet. "But you don't have a dress either. How are we supposed to show off your motherly charm without a beautiful dress?"

Saber blinked in confusion, "How… how did we come to this?"

Archer put her face into her hands, "Don't question it."

"Well I am a Zoroark and that's kind of like the kitsune of this world," Assassin explained. "We just like messing with people, but you really do need a dress."

"I do- EEP!" Saber let out a sound of surprise as Assassin picked her up and held her bridal style.

"To the store," her visage changed into her normal beautiful woman disguise. "Here we go." With that said, she started to run.

Archer sighed and walked off after her, "Fine, let's just do this and get it over with."

* * *

Waver scowled as started to hit the buttons faster. He was watching the screen before him, playing the game as he thought he should. Yet for some reason he was still losing. How could this be? He was a genius. A video game shouldn't be this hard and yet…

' _Player 2 Wins'_

Joseph Field threw his arms up into the air in victory, "Wooo, I win again! Now this is what I call a good day, don't ya agree?"

Waver gave him a small glare, "How can it be called a good day when I keep losing?"

"Well you always learn from a good loss," Joseph stated. "That's what my pappy always said."

Waver inwardly grumbled. He didn't want to agree with the American bumpkin mage given his father had told him similar at least in more eloquent terms. "Yeah, yeah. Well I'll beat you next time."

Joseph nodded and they started up another match, "So, how's it going in the war for you? We haven't talked a ton since this thing has started."

"Oh it's been going pretty well so far," Waver said, pursing his lips as he focused on the game. "In fact, I still don't know why Rider wanted to make an alliance. We're pretty strong as is."

"Bit hard to fight four people at the same time," Joseph said. "'Sides, Beast and Saber aren't pushovers."

"Well we're going to have to fight anyways," Waver scoffed.

"And maybe you're gonna win," Joseph stated, smiling as he started to win again. "Or maybe i'll turn the tables on you."

Waver scowled, "And how can you? Rider's one of the most powerful servants in the war and you know it."

Joseph nodded, "Can't argue with that. Beast aint no pushover though and it aint always about power. Sometimes luck and a bit of willpower can get you through even the worst situations."

"So you're something of a sage now?"

Joseph chuckled, "Nope, but I just picked up a few things growing up on the farm. I aint one for a war like this."

"Do you regret it?"

Pfft, nah." Joseph grinned. "I got to meet Beast. She's a fun and cute girl and I got to go on something of an adventure. I never thought I'd get to do that growing up, I'll tell you that."

"Yeah well, it's fun having Rider around." Waver conceded. It really was. That and Rider was helping him out with his sword and magic skills the likes of which no magi had ever seen in this world. He really wished Keyneth was still alive so he could rub it in his sorry face. "And I like some of the other people I've met."

"Especially that pretty Archer~"

Waver scowled and nudged his shoulder harshly, "Oh shut up. That's no concern of you."

Joseph chuckled, "Alright, I'll lay off. Not my place to say anything on it. I'd try my hand at Beast but never found the right moment. Doesn't help that she still is hung up on her past love so not sure if I can unless she stays after the war."

Waver inwardly paused at that. Sure servants didn't last, but it never really hit him. A part of him thought this would just keep going on and on and on. Yet he needed to remind himself that they weren't of this world. That the winner would see the last of the servants vanishing. Five servants had already died. Five more were sure to follow. It was a hollow feeling but he needed to keep his chin up. He was a magus. They didn't fall into despair.

"And I win again!"

Waver threw the remote to the ground in frustration, "God damnit!"


	47. Chapter 47

Both Saber and Archer held their anguish cries to themselves. The pair were now sitting beside a changing booth, awaiting their untimely doom. It was strange. To think they would be done in not by a servant battle, but by having a disguised creature dress them up repeatedly. It was almost like they were dolls to her. It didn't help that she wanted them to match or try to get Archer to try on some of the more 'sexy' dresses. Both of them drummed their fingers lightly on their thighs as they waited for the next batch of clothes.

Archer glanced over at Saber, "So, do you think we can distract her long enough to escape?"

"She is of the Assassin class," Saber said. "That would be impossible, especially with her abilities."

"I know," Archer gave a suffering sigh.

A moment of silence passed. Saber glanced over at her, "Do you-"

"We aren't killing her."

Saber harrumphed, "It would make her shut up."

"Go ahead and try and stab her then," Archer smirked when Saber went silent. "Ohohoho, seems someone has grown a soft spot for Assassin." She tapped her side, "I could exploit that~"

"That is no way to talk to your mother," Saber said, causing Archer to nearly topple off the bench. Saber chuckled. "Relax. I was only joking. However, if you keep acting like that, I won't hesitate to do it again."

"What are you going to do?" Archer huffed. "Ground me?"

"Yes."

Archer fell off the bench this time. She quickly put herself back on and stared at her, "Don't let Assassin get into your head about that nonsense."

"Well it is obvious you need a guiding hand in your life," Saber pointed at her.

"I am perfectly fine on my own."

"Your eyes tell me another story," Saber stated causing Archer to tense up. "I shall not press you, Archer. You are a comrade in arms in this war. I would hate for us to cut our friendship shorter then we have too."

Archer shook her head, "I still don't know why you think that way. We are destined to kill each other. I don't see why you are so keen on forming a long standing friendship, especially with me."

"Why don't you understand?" Saber quirked an eyebrow. "I don't see why I must hate you in this war. We are servants. It is our duty to fight each other. That doesn't mean I have to hate you."

"I just… don't truly understand." Archer frowned and balled her fists. "I don't understand why Assassin is so nice to me. Why Sakura could go through so much hardship in the world. If I wasn't here… it would just continue. It would continue because there is so much hate. So much hate and you're a part of it. So is she. You aren't like me. You were just like the gods. Yet…" She looked up at Saber, a tear running down her face. "Why?"

Saber stared at her with pity. A small part of herself remembering the pain in another person's face. How they were hurting because of what the world had done to them that was out of their control. She moved her hand closer and wiped away the tear, "Because no matter what you think, you are just like us."

Archer scowled and pulled her face away, "I am nothing like the gods."

"You are filled with hatred," Saber stated. "You are filled with regret. You want to lash out at the world for the injustices it has done to the ones you love. That's a feeling many of us have. Some of us even act out on it. You are not the first to do so, Archer."

"They cannot understand," Archer growled. "You can't understand. She made me. She made me and I never got to see her. People of just like the ones in this world took her from me. The same people you served. The same people Assassin deals with. I am nothing like you or them."

Saber sighed, "Do you really want to wallow in anger all by yourself? I could join you, you know."

Archer snorted, "Don't try and cozy up to me like that. I let Assassin do it because she won't leave me alone."

"And you let her get close regardless," Saber continued when Archer didn't reply. "You want companionship. Otherwise you wouldn't have rescued Sakura or spent time with her family. You want to belong. So I shall be there for you until the end."

Archer snorted but her fists unballed themselves, "This is stupid."

Saber chuckled, "Of course it is." She ruffled Archer's hair, "Now be a good little girl and have some fun."

"I am not your daughter," Archer growled.

"I'm back~" Assassin sing songed as she held out a huge stack of dresses. "And I found a few really sexy ones to go with the others if you ever want to take the next step with you know who."

Archer hugged Saber tightly, "SAVE ME MOMMY!"

* * *

Kirei was in a very good mood. He had just finished another 'talk' with Aoi. She was proving to be a very good test subject. He was still getting used to his new visage but tormenting people was just so fun. It hadn't taken much to put a split between her and the rest of her family sans her daughter, Rin. Oh he'd get to Rin soon enough. Still reeling from her own loss, the little girl would cling to her mother. He'd just have to manipulate both of them and they'd be a hateful pair in no time. He couldn't wait to see the anguished faces of Kariya and Sakura.

He heard the doorbell and grinned. Speak of the devil and they should appear. Well it could be Archer and Assassin but they didn't use the door. So he went and opened it, seeing little Sakura and Kariya before him. He was surprised to see another face there. She was new. Very pretty. Not too beautiful as like Aoi, but she would turn a few heads.

"Ah, it's so good to see you." He turned to let them inside, "What brings you here?"

"We wanted to see our family," Kariya narrowed his eyes as he spoke. "This is Himari, a nurse who's been helping me."

Himari nervously waved at him, "Hi."

Kirei could tell Kariya didn't trust him. That was good. He would be a fool to do so. Kirei still had a servant and no doubt Kairya grew suspicious of him spending so much time with Aoi. Of course, Kirei really doubted he could do anything to stop him at this point. Berserker was dead and the enemy servants were no match for Archer and Assassin, he was sure of that at least.

It didn't matter regardless. Kirei was sure the family was broken beyond belief. He just needed to watch it first hand. Now this would be a treat. He inclined his head and gestured behind him, "She's waiting for you. She wanted to speak to you alone, so I think Sakura can stay outside. Don't worry. I'll watch over her."

Kariya eyed him for a moment before he leaned down. He put a comforting hand on Sakura's head, "I'll be gone for a moment, okay? Himari will take care of you."

"You can count on me," Himari smiled and hugged him. "Just take care in there. She's probably under a lot of stress."

"Tell me about it," Kariya ended the hug and moved on.

Kirei quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Himari. Now that Kariya was gone, he could finally talk with this woman. She was new. Something he really didn't think of before. She could ruin his plans of destroying Kariya and his dreams. That wouldn't do. So he simply smiled and motioned for them to move to the kitchen. "Shall we?"

"Can I see my sister?" Sakura asked.

"She is upstairs," Kirei said as Sakura squealed in delight and ran to the stairs. She came back down to hug Himari before going off again. She was so happy and carefree at the moment. She was safe. It sickened him greatly to see her so happy but he kept that to himself. As they entered the kitchen, he spoke up again. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm honestly fine," Himari smiled as she sat down at the table. "I ate before we got here. I didn't expect to stay for very long."

"Very well then," Kirei took a seat opposite her. "So how did someone like you end up involved in this Holy Grail War?"

"Berserker," Himari sighed. "He killed someone and kidnapped me to heal his master. In all honesty, I'm glad he's gone. He was vile and sadistic but I can't say that in front of Sakura. She still cares about Berserker."

If Kirei was lucky, that would lead Sakura down a path of destruction and blood. How wonderful, "I'm sure it won't affect her growth in the coming years. She has Kariya and her family after all."

"I know," Himari smiled and a small blush appeared on her face. "Kariya is such a sweet guy. I'm sure he'll make sure Sakura will grow up nice. She's such a sweet girl. She deserves some happiness after everything that's happened."

Kirei's thoughts on this woman changed. She liked Kariya, more than one would like a friend. Maybe he shouldn't kill her. Not yet at least. He simply smiled, "You seem happy with them."

"I've only known them a short time," Himari waved off his comment. "I'll probably go my own way once this whole mess is done with."

"I honestly think Sakura needs someone like you in her life," Kirei said. "You are honestly the most stable woman in her life right now and I doubt that will change anytime soon."

"I'm sure Kariya can find a better woman than me," Himari said. "He's talking with her biological mother right now in fact. She'll take her in, no question about that."

"Is that really what you want?"

Himari frowned and looked him over, "What?"

"Oh nothing," Kirei looked away. "I'm just wondering if you would like the thought of Kariya ending up with a broken woman. It's obvious Aoi isn't exactly… herself at the moment. Not exactly the best person to raise a child."

Himari frowned, "Then I'll watch out for them until it works out."

Kirei smiled. This was too easy, "I'm sure it will."

Best case scenario, this will blow up to something frightening. Worst case, Kariya will broken heartedly go to this girl, furthering Aoi's anger. Either way, he gets to sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

Kariya took in a deep breath before he opened the door. He just knew Aoi wouldn't be in a good mood. While he may have hated her bastard husband, she liked him. Maybe not loved him, but she did care for him. He kept her comfortable at least. Kariya would do his best not to stomp on his memory with her around. Now wasn't the time for that.

"Aoi," he softly said. The room was small and there were just a few simple things around. Nothing really of note. The desk in front of him had a woman with her head down on a desk. He recognized her even without her face. "I came to visit-"

"I don't want to see you."

Kariya frowned at the frostiness of her voice. He closed the door behind him and took a couple of steps closer, "I just wanted to see if you were doing well. I'm worried about you."

Aoi lifted her head and her bloodshot eyes glared up at him, "Are you really worried or do you just want to get into my pants?"

Kariya faltered. He wasn't expecting her to say that, "What? Aoi, what are you talking about?"

"You've always wanted me," Aoi seethed. "I knew it back then. I thought it was just a crush but now? My husband is dead and you come crawling here to take some worn out widow, is that it?"

"Aoi, That isn't-"

"Tell me you don't want me," Aoi said and when Kariya was silent, she scowled. "Just as I thought."

"I love you," Kariya said and balled up his fists. "I have always loved you and I didn't make that a secret. I did not come here to sweep you off your feet or romance you. I just wanted to see how my childhood friend is doing."

"I'm doing well," Aoi flicked her wrist at him. "Now leave."

"I brought Sakura-"

"YOU WHAT?!" Aoi screeched as she stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. "You actually thought to use her in this mess."

Kariya was confused. What was going on? Why was she accusing him of all these things? "She wanted to see her mother."

"I am not her mother," Aoi's teeth ground against each other. He could tell she was one step away from crying. "My husband gave her a new lease in life. A better life where she could be happy and you think bringing her back here will be the best for her?"

"Fuck mage traditions," Kariya snapped. "Let her be happy with her real family. Do you know what your arrogant bastard of a husband sent her to? Worms feasting on her flesh night after night. I know. I saw it myself and it was sickening."

"He would never-"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me he wouldn't," Kariya moved in front of the desk. She looked downwards, unable to meet his gaze. "Look me in the eyes and tell me he wouldn't trade her soul to the devil for his own needs."

"He did more for this family then you ever could," Aoi glared up at him. "He loved me more then you ever could."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Kariya slammed a fist into the desk, startling her. "I love you. I love you more than anything and I would never tear this family apart. I would fight the entire magus society to keep you all safe. You know I would and I'd do it without a second thought. Ever since I first saw you, I loved you. That will never change."

Aoi put her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear another word. Get out. Get out and take her with you. I don't want to see her. Please. Please don't let me… Please don't let me…."

Kariya frowned as he heard her start to sob. He felt horrible for causing her to cry, "Aoi-"

"GET OUT!" Aoi moved forward and snarled. "Get out and never come back, you lying, manipulative dog! Get out or I will make you pay like all of those other bastards who took my husband from me."

Kariya gritted his teeth. Something had snapped inside of her and he didn't know if he could fix her. At least not yet, "I'll leave. You don't have to tell me twice." His heart ached as he left, hearing her sobs as he closed the door.

* * *

Sakura skipped over to her sister's door. She knocked on it and shouted, "Rin! I'm home. Can I come in?"

"No!" Was the immediate answer.

Sakura blinked in confusion as he scratched her head, "But I'm home and I want to see you. I want to play with you again like we used to."

"You aren't my sister," Rin shouted. "Daddy gave you to a new home and you should be happy. Now leave me be."

"Daddy's gone," Sakura pleaded. "And my old home is gone. I don't want to live there anymore. I want to come back home with you and mommy."

"We don't want you here!" Rin said back to her. "Daddy sent you away for a reason and he's never wrong. So go back, Sakura. Now."

Sakura felt tears start to come to her eyes, "Please. Please don't send me away. I want to come back home."

"Oh shut up and leave!" Rin shouted. "Go before I make you leave."

"You're my sister-"

"I am not your sister and you aren't family," Rin could be heard stomping the ground. "Leave me alone."

Sakura whimpered and started to run, crying as she did.

Softly, on the other side of the room, could be seen a crying Rin huddled up in a bunch of blankets.

* * *

Kirei smiled as he watched an angry Kariya lead a crying Sakura away. The little girl was cradled in Himari's arms and it seemed her crying was lessening as they walked. That was good. It gave him more ammunition to drive this family apart. He was so satisfied to see everything went so well. He was slightly worried they'd talk some sense into Aoi and Rin.

Of course he would need to talk with Aoi and Rin later tonight. He needed to keep this wedge firmly in place. They couldn't be having second thoughts about things. Not on his watch. Yes, he was going to enjoy watching them crash and burn so brightly. It was going to be lovely.

* * *

 **Kirei's a bastard but it's fun writing him. Let's see if he can make it through this war intact or not this time around. Also, the next and last battle is closing in. Just a few short chaps until it's here. Hopefully I can push myself to update faster. I'm aiming to finish this story by the end of this year. Until next time, take care. Can't wait to see your feedback as it really does help motivate me to continue.**


	48. Chapter 48

Kiritsugu Emiya took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the coming conversation. He didn't want to have it. In fact, he idly thought about keeping it to himself. The scabbard of King Arthur was a great item to possess. With it, he could heal from most wounds. In the coming battle, that would prove valuable. Kirei was a formidable opponent and Irina would be plotting to kill him. Whether Avenger was alive or not was irrelevant. She would try either way. He needed it.

Yet he couldn't go against his wife's wish. Not when it could very well be one of her last. He would do this. He would give the sheath back to Saber. With it, she may stand a chance of winning. The other servants would find it tough to actually put her down with it in effect. He just hoped they didn't have any abilities that cancelled it.

"You called, master?" Saber materialized behind him.

Kiritsugu simply stared at Saber for a moment. He hadn't spent a lot of time with the holy knight. For good reason. They didn't get along and neither did Kiritsugu care for her ideology. She was too hung up on honor in war. It disgusted him. There was no honor in fighting like humans did. He wanted it to end. Saber's way of thinking did nothing to solve the problems. They just allowed them to happen in 'nicer' ways. The situation at hand had also pushed aside any attempts that could have been made to communicate. Not that he cared honestly.

He sighed. He couldn't put it off anymore. He had to trust her. He had to put his faith in this adorable and honorable knight. He just hoped this would be enough. It should be enough. The scabbard should give her that edge.

"There's something I have for you," Kiritsugu said. "It should give you the edge you need in the upcoming fight."

"I think I can handle myself just fine as is," Saber crossed her arms. "But I will hear you out."

Kiritsugu looked down at the cloth on the desk. Underneath it was the sheath. He touched it. He'd just have to remove it and show her. He hesitated again. Irisviel… she was so weak. She needed-

No. He came this far. He would go a step further. He would get his wish. He had prepared for her death for years. He could deal with it. He lifted the cloth away and watched Saber's eyes widened, "Take this and use it in the upcoming battle. With it, you will be nearly invincible."

Saber was quiet for a moment. She was staring intently at the scabbard, as though processing its existence. Then she looked up at Kiritsugu, "Why did you not give me it earlier?"

"Irisviel," Kiritsugu answered simply.

Saber let out a sigh, "That is the only acceptable answer. Nonetheless, it would have been useful in Caster's case. The others, well, it would not have been honorable."

"I doubt the other servants will consider honor when victory is on the line," Kiritsugu said. "This will not be a one on one battle. We are heading for a free for all. The chaos of five servants fighting against each other will be disastrous if you don't give it your all."

"I will fight as I see fit," Saber strode forth and took the scabbard. "I will use this as it is rightfully mine, but I shall fight honorably in this upcoming battle."

"As long as you win, I don't care what you do." Kiritsugu said and watched her leave. He gave a sigh and sat down in his chair. The war was almost over. A day or two from now, he would have his wish and there would be world peace.

He'd finally be able to rest.

* * *

Waver stared intently at the paper in front of him. His pencil flew across it as he wrote down word after word. In a way, it felt like he was at school again. A part of him hated the very idea. School wasn't exactly the best place for him growing up. It didn't help that it reminded him of his old teacher who was dead now. He hated him but he didn't want him dead. He wanted to show him what he could accomplish. That his theory was correct.

Well it would seem he'd have to do it posthumously. Waver could deal with that, even if he didn't get a chance to rub his victory in the guy's face. Perhaps he should be more shaken up by it, but after everything he'd seen so far in the war, he didn't find it too out of place. That and he'd let it really hit him once everything was over.

Waver stabbed the paper with his pencil and looked up, "Done."

Rider took the paper and looked it over. He hummed in acknowledgment and nodded, "Good. Very good. You got them all down. Now you just need to practice pronouncing the words and keep in mind the small differences."

"I don't see why some of these words are necessary," Waver said. "I get creating fireballs and the like, but sentences? Do they cast power as well?"

Rider frowned, "I once accidentally cursed a baby for life because I got a sentence wrong. It's haunted me since then. Just looking at her…" He steadied his breathing, "The ancient language is not to be taken lightly. When you say something, you mean it because it can very well become reality."

Waver gulped, "Well, I'll definitely keep that in mind. Seems a bit trickier then normal magic."

"And more dangerous, yes." Rider said. "Thankfully, I've taught you enough of the ancient language and I've written down even more. Writing it with your own hand will help you remember."

"Were you taught like this?"

Rider laughed, "Oh no. You'd be bruised, battered, and on the verge of crying if I taught you like my master taught me. No, this is much simpler and kinder."

Waver moved his arm in a slight circle, wincing. "Yeah, say that to my bruises."

Rider gently pushed him and chuckled, "Oh shush. You're going to get bruised if you want to learn how to fight. You've gotten tougher in such a short period of time. I'm both impressed and proud of you."

Waver smiled, "Thanks." That's when they heard someone knocking, "Who's that?"

Rider moved over and opened the door. He smiled and moved to the side to let none other than Archer inside, "I'll leave you two love birds alone. He deserves a treat after the amount of progress he's done." Without another word, he left.

Waver gulped nervously as he looked at the pretty smile of Archer. She idly moved forward, looking around the room. He stood up and waved his arm about, "It's a little messy. I'm sorry about that. I can-"

"It's fine," Archer said. "I think I like a little mess here and there."

"Then I'll be sure to keep it messy then," Waver quickly said before blushing in embarrassment.

Archer giggled, which caused his blush to deepen. "It sort of reminds me of Setsuna's room. She always had things a bit messy. At least, I think she did." Archer frowned as she looked away.

Waver moved forward. He didn't know a lot about Setsuna but he knew she was precious to Archer. He didn't want her to get sad, "Hey, why don't we play a game? I've got a few you might like."

Archer quirked an eyebrow, "A video game? I thought we were just going to talk." She moved closer, causing him to gulp. She moved her head slightly to the left, "Practicing magic?"

Waver nodded, "Yeah, Rider's been teaching me a few new spells of his. Nothing to worry about."

Archer smirked, "I doubt I have anything to worry about. Now," she put her hand on his cheek, stroking it slightly. "How about us?"

Waver quickly let his nervousness get the better of him and pulled away, smiling as he gestured to the tv. "And a game can help us do that."

Archer pouted, "Very well." She moved and sat down next to him to view the screen, "This had better be good."

* * *

Beast moved another piece on the board and smiled, "And I am one step closer to victory."

Joseph Field sighed as he looked over the chess board, "Five times in a row, apparently."

"Oh please," Beast waved off his concern. "You have a chance of victory. You just have to seize it."

Joseph frowned and looked down at the board, "It doesn't feel like it."

Beast frowned and tilted her head to the side questioningly, "Are you alright, Joseph?"

Joseph was silent for a moment. His hand fiddled about in his lap as he stared at the chess pieces intently, "Am I… Am I actually accomplishing something here?"

Beast moved her head back in surprise, "Whatever do you mean?"

"It just feels like…" Joseph sighed and looked away. "Like I'm not getting anything done. Everyone else can do all of these crazy magical tricks. They are soldiers, real mages, and have magical items like I've never seen before. Me? I'm just a farmer."

"That's not true," Beast said firmly. "You are Joseph Field and you were able to summon me. How many mages can say they summoned a goddess?"

"And I haven't done anything with you," Joseph said. "Nothing really. You do all the fighting. I'm on the sideline doing nothing. Even Waver does more than me. You know that's true."

Beast took a deep breath and let it go, "Just because you aren't on the frontlines doesn't mean you're useless. You give me life. You help out behind the scenes. You've got more magical power then a lot of mages. I've been in my wolf form so much in this war and you've never been strained. Not once. Did you ever think about that?"

"You say I've got a lot of potential?" Joseph quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Beast nodded, "So just because you can't fight, it doesn't mean you're useless. You're farm and family back home can tell you that much. You've got a talent for plants."

Joseph chuckled, "Yeah, that's true. Still…" Joseph balled up his fists, "I don't want to lose you or the others. So I'm going to do something in the last battle. I'm not going to sit on the sidelines."

"I can't stop you," Beast said. "Just… don't put yourself in harm's way, alright?"

Joseph nodded and moved a piece, "Got it."

"Checkmate."

"GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

 **And about one or two more chapters until the final battle. It's coming along and we'll see the titanic conclusion to this six way servant fight. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know in the comments and until next time, take care.**


	49. Chapter 49

Waver grinned as he pressed the buttons on his controller. He had become a gamer. A true gamer. He knew that now. Even if at one point he would have hated the thought, now he couldn't live without it. It felt so good to win. To beat levels and other players. Even if he lost a lot to Rider, he'd beat him one day and show him who truly was the best at this sort of thing. He'd master this alongside his magic and swordplay.

It was paying off right now. Waver hefted the remote over his head as he gave a small cheer as he won.

Archer pouted and crossed her arms. She eyed him slyly, "Should you be cheering so much about beating your crush? You might hurt her feelings."

"Gah," Waver cringed. He forgot who he was playing with. He made a mental note to keep that in mind the next they played against each other, "I'll keep that in mind next time."

"You sound very confident there will be a next time," Archer quirked an eyebrow. Her hat was placed somewhere else so all that framed her face was her beautiful, white long hair.

Waver frowned as he looked into her face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say," Archer gestured to the game. "As was in the game, you don't drag out conflict. You give yourself just enough time to complete your goals and then you strike. I am very much ready. Tomorrow will be the final battle."

"And why are you telling me this?" Waver said, "Wouldn't it be smarter to just strike when we least expect it?"

"Because I want to give you what they call a 'head's up'," Archer smirked, "Besides, it's not like you can stop me. Tomorrow I will get my wish and that will be the end of that."

Waver frowned and tapped the controller in his hand. He couldn't help but dwell on that idea. The war would be over tomorrow? He should be excited. This was his chance to shine. To show everyone how far he could come and that his theory was correct. Yet he felt so… forlorn about it. As though he didn't want the moment to come. The moment of victory. To stand over the bodies of his opponent. It made him a little sick honestly.

"Waver," he felt Archer touch his arm with her hand. "Are you alright?"

"Sure," Waver sent a quick smile and turned towards the TV. "How about we play another game? You might beat me this time."

"Something's bothering you," Archer said, noticing how Waver stiffened up when she said that. "You knew this would come."

"I… I don't want this to end, honestly." Waver morously said. "I don't want Rider to leave and I don't want to think about… to think about…"

Archer smirked and idly moved her hair away, "You don't have to fear that. I can't die."

"You don't know that!" Waver shouted, causing Archer to flinch. "Rider hurt you once before and that changeling could have killed you. If I wasn't there… If I wasn't there you could have…"

Archer frowned, remembering the scene vividly. She had been scared and hurt. More so than ever before. It was honestly degrading, "But you did save me and my power has grown. That won't happen again."

"And what happens if you're wrong?" Waver narrowed his eyes, "No one is invincible, Archer. One way or another, you can be taken down."

"Isn't that the point of this war?" Archer huffed, "I don't see why you're being so fretful over this. We were going to fight to the death at one point."

"Screw that rule," Waver snarled. "Only six servants need to die for that wish."

"Which means you have to kill two more."

Waver frowned, "But-"

"Avenger is still alive."

Waver was silent for a moment, "Then we'll kill him."

"And then who?" Archer asked, "Beast? Assassin? Saber? Even I am a choice." She watched him go silent, "Face it. You will need to make a hard choice this coming battle."

"I know," Waver balled up his fists. "I know that already. I just… I just don't want to lose this happiness. This war is scary but its the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've met so many good people. Beast. Saber. Assassin. Rider. You. You're all important to me. Even the farmer."

"That's very sweet of you," Archer smiled. "But please leave your naivety behind. You need to focus on what's important."

Waver took her hand in his.

"Eh?" Archer blushed slightly.

"You're important," Waver said as he stared into her eyes. "I didn't have a wish before. I came into this war only wanting to prove myself to the wizards above me but now… I think I know."

"What is it?" Archer said but could feel her heart beating faster.

"I want you and Setsuno to be real," Waver said. "Flesh and blood."

"You would… use that wish like that?" Archer felt her heart beat faster, her face flushing.

Waver nodded, "She's important to you and… and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Archer nervously chuckled, "You sound like you're proposing."

"Yep."

"...Eh?" Archer blushed even stronger now. "You… We just met a week ago."

"And my grandfather and grandmother knew each other only for five days before they got married. Been married happily for decades."

"But…" Archer was desperately looking for a way out even though her heart was telling her that she didn't need to, "That's drastic. You should think things-"

Waver moved forward and captured her lips in his. Her eyes widened before she closed them, pushing into him. He moved around so he could pull her into a hug, keeping their bodies close. He pulled his lips back, "Probably, but hey. I could die tomorrow."

"Don't joke about that," Archer huffed and buried her face in his chest, "I don't want you to die."

"And I don't want to die," Waver said with a chuckle. "That's not going to happen to either of us."

Archer raised her head to look at him. "You… You really do love me?"

Waver kissed her forehead, "I think I've made that obvious."

"I… I think I might return the feeling," Archer huffed, unsure of how to state it. "I'm not good with this sort of thing."

"Just take your time."

They stayed close to each other for a moment, enjoying their embrace. Then Archer moved back and smiled, "You would waste a wish on me. I think you deserve a reward for that selflessness."

"Eh?"

Archer stood up and then did something Waver wasn't expecting.

She started to strip.

"Hey," Waver moved his hands about to try and shield himself, blushing. "You can't-"

Archer moved closer, showing off her underwear clad, curvy form. "Oh I can~" She moved up against him, kissing his cheek. She gave a little moan as she pressed her considerable bust against his chest, letting them bounce slightly. "I want you to be my first and only."

Waver gulped, "I…"

"Well, you did want to make me your bride." Archer chuckled, doing her best to hide her nervousness. "So let's have a wedding night's bliss to celebrate."

"You're sure?" Waver looked her in the face.

"I wouldn't offer it to anyone else," with that said, Archer moved forward to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as she felt his hands squeeze her shapely butt. Ohohoho, they were going to enjoy themselves tonight.

* * *

Avenger and his master had been sitting at a table for the last few hours. Not saying anything. They had gone over and over every scrap of information they had on them. The last battle had been hard on them. Really hard and neither had been willing to talk about it. At least not at the moment.

Avenger sighed. One of them really needed to break the ice, "So we are down one command seal."

Irina nodded, "Yes and down to only eight men. The rest are dead, too wounded to fight, or instructed to take the wounded back to the motherland."

"Eight men, two command seals." Avenger sighed, "And I barely have enough energy as it is. You used too much already and I know you are tired."

"I can fight," Irina said.

"You can," Avenger nodded, "But if that's the case, I might not have enough energy to use my NP. At least not my major one. I'll have to stick to the sidelines and hope the next battle weakens the winner."

Irina quirked an eyebrow, "You make it sound like the last battle will be the last."

"It will," Avenger stated. "They will most likely think I'm dead and since all of them seem to be amicable with each other, they won't drag this out. It will be a free for all. During that confusion, I will take the grail. Even if some survive, I just need them to kill two of themselves and I'll have my wish as well as yours."

"The grail might not accept us without killing the rest."

"We'll have to try," Avenger said. "We'll need to get some rest before then. We might be able to restore some of our energy before the big battle."

Irina was silent for a moment, "You go on ahead without me. I'll be up a little late tonight."

Avenger put a hand on her shoulder, "I know what it's like to lose soldiers but you can't dwell on that now. If you do, it's going to drag you down and destroy our chances of a victory."

"I know," Irina said with a choked voice. "I know, but it feels like victory is always out of my grasp. Every time we try a major offensive, we lose so many troops. Now I'm left with barely anything and little energy to spare to you. It's not fair."

"War isn't fair," Avenger stated. "We're just going to have to work around that. Can you do that for me?"

Irina nodded, calming herself. "Yes… Kiritsugu will pay. I will make sure of that. He will die tomorrow, no matter what."

Avenger smiled, "now that's the spirit."

* * *

Kirei looked at his Black Keys intently. Tomorrow would be the day. The day of the final battle. Archer was ready and so was he. Oh yes, he knew Archer would fail. He would make sure of it. One way or another, Archer would die just like the others. Perhaps he'd kill Assassin too if the Grail needed her energy as well. He'd just have to wait and see on that point.

Still, it came down to his wish. What was his wish exactly? To see more of this pain and misery? To experience it like Caster could? Now that would be interesting and delightful. Perhaps he'll think it over once he properly gets to fight Kiritsugu Emiya. Then he could get some more insight into himself and know his perfect wish.

Until Then, he would prepare to kill everyone there. No other master would survive this war. Unfortunate~ Besides, it's not like the Church would really care. There was no love lost between the Church and the Mage Association. They were just a lot of heretical sorcerers. Some of the Church would even applaud him for making sure they all died. He had the skills and know how to do it. It wouldn't be hard.

He just needed to kill Kiritsugu. To fight him and understand what made the man tick. Then he would have his peace of mind to take the grail. Only he was worthy of it. Only he deserved to have a wish granted. To hell with his life as a church man. He was going to live a new and fresh start.

"Kirei?" Assassin spoke up, interrupting his train of thought.

"Is there something on your mind, Assassin?" He called off his Black Keys to look at her.

"I just wanted to come up and check if you're okay."

Kirei smiled, which unnerved his servant. He didn't care honestly and he liked to see her squirm, "Everything is alright, Assassin. Everything is going according to the plan after all."

"Right," Assassin warily stared at him.

Kirei would have to keep that in mind. Perhaps command sealed suicide might be in order.

Ooooh, that could be fun to watch~


	50. Chapter 50

Dawn finally arrive, heralding the sun. Illuminating beneath it was what would appear to be a normal city. Yet it was far from normal. Inside it housed the fateful fourth Holy Grail War. A war that brought about the heroes of old and new to fight against each other in a battle to the death to gain one wish. A wish that could literally be anything.

So the servants were ready for battle. Prepared and willing to do anything for that chance at a wish. They were armed to the teeth and could level armies if they so wished. Nothing could stop them.

That didn't mean they couldn't find a time to relax and enjoy themselves. In the morning light, two such people were doing just that. Waver held Archer close to him. The blanket over them keeping their modesty from the rest of the world. He smiled down at her as he stroked her hair slowly. He couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe this was actually happening at all. Him. The scaredy cat Waver now had a 'wife', even if only by their words.

Feeling her on him, hearing her breath, everything just made him want to protect her. To cherish her. He knew Rider would end up… could end up… doing her in, but his wish would keep her with him. He was sure of it… it made him feel sick to even consider that. He wanted to just sweep her off her feet and run away.

She yawned and looked up at him with dreamy eyes that he could get lost in. She smiled, "Well you certainly were a beast last night."

Waver blushed slightly but just kissed her nose, "Kind of hard not to lose it when you have a beautiful wife."

Archer blushed, "I… Thank you, Waver."

"You're welcome," the two stayed like that for a moment, letting themselves enjoy their moment of peace and serenity. "So today's the day, huh?"

Archer nodded, "Yes."

Waver frowned, "Can't you… postpone it?"

Archer frowned, "We can't. We can't run away, Waver. We have to end it."

Waver held her closer and kissed her forehead, "Isn't there any way? Just any? I'll take whatever I can to have you close."

"Life isn't always that easy," Archer replied, gasping when he held her hand in his.

"I don't fucking give a shit about what life wants to throw our way," Waver scowled, "I started this war to make my own destiny. To carve my own path. Even if I have to beat a dragon with my bare hands, I'll do it. Anything to be with you one more day. I can assure you, I will. There is nothing in this world I won't do to make you happy."

"Waver…" Archer paused as she was red in the face. Her heart beat sped up considerably. She looked at him intently, hesitating to say something. "I might have something but I don't know if it will work."

Waver grinned, "We'll take it. We'll take it, Archer. You hear me. I'm going to give you an actual wedding to look forward to."

"I'm more looking forward to the wedding night," Archer giggled and gave him an eskimo kiss, rubbing her nose against his. "I… I think I love you."

"And I love you too," Waver's grin grew. "So, how many kids do you want?"

Archer sputtered, "K-Kids? I… we'd have to…" She eeped and ducked underneath the blankets.

Waver chuckled, "I'm just teasing you."

"...Maybe a little girl?" Archer moved her head up to meet his gaze.

Waver kissed her nose, "Then I'll make it happen. Maybe a son after that."

Archer huffed and nuzzled his neck, "Oh shush you."

* * *

On this very morning, another servants was enjoying a small bowl of cereal and lamenting the lack of elvish bread. Rider silently chewed on his breakfast as he went over the coming last battle. Oh he knew it would be one more battle. The rest of the servants all knew each other too well. They wouldn't drag this out. No, it would be a large battle to end it. He was prepared for that.

"Seem someone's an early riser," Beast strolled into the kitchen and sat beside him.

"Force of habit, I suppose." Rider shrugged as he finished off his bowl. It was so interesting to try modern food. Cereal was something he wished he had back in his time.

"So," Beast smirked as she put her arm on the table, laying her chin on her hand as she leaned forward. "Aren't you going to say something about it?"

"It?" Rider quirked an eyebrow.

"Your master and Archer are mates now," Beast said. "I could smell it quite clearly so you don't have to ask how I know."

Rider shrugged and smiled, "I guess they are."

"Shouldn't you do something about that?" Beast raised her head. "You do know that she is an enemy servant, right? Not to mention that the mana she got from him during sex could give her a considerable boost."

"Eh," Rider shrugged again. "It doesn't bother me. The energy she'd get from him that way wouldn't be that great and I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Besides, he deserves some happiness. Why ruin it for him?"

Beast chuckled, "You are a strange fellow. Most servants wouldn't allow something like this to happen."

"I'm not most servants," Rider firmly stated. "I know it's not something I should be condoning. She'll be gone most likely by the end of the day. He'll be heartbroken for sure."

"But you think it's better to love and lose than to never love at all?"

Rider quirked an eyebrow, "You sound as if you have some experience in that field."

Beast was silent for a moment. She reached over and grabbed an apple, "Some. I am a mother after all. A healthy girl who deserves a place where she can be herself. My husband, however, was a mortal. So I watched him die." She chomped down on the apple.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Beast shook her head and swallowed, "Don't be. I knew he would die the moment I met him. There's no way I can just keep him alive. Still," her smile turned wistful, "I'll never forget the happy moments he gave me or the child we made. He gave me a new life and meaning."

Rider nodded, "My love gave my life a new meaning. We couldn't exactly have kids though. At least, not any time soon. She was a princess of another country and I had to build a new life for the next riders."

"Ah yes, that would make it tricky." Beast nodded, "Was she an elf?" When Rider nodded, Beast laughed. "Oh then it's worse. I'm sure she'd let you have some in a thousand years or so."

Rider groaned, "Please don't joke about that."

"To think you'd lose to your master."

"Stop being so horrible."

Beast just kept laughing, "I'm sorry. I know I should laugh at you but it is a bit ironic."

"Yeah, yeah." Rider rolled his eyes but let a small smile lit his face. He turned his gaze towards the upcoming couple. His smile only grew when he saw them holding hands. "And so marches the happy couple. Sorry I didn't buy a wedding cake."

The pair blushed, causing the other two servants to chuckle.

"I'm sad Assassin isn't here to see this," Beast said, "I'd give anything to see her reaction."

"What reaction?" Saber walked into the room before she saw Archer and Waver. She frowned, "Rider, why is Waver holding Archer's hand?"

"They're married~" Beast sing-songed, causing Saber to stiffen up. "Well technically they are. I mean, they spent all night fucking."

"You…" Saber's gaze lingered on Waver, who shivered slightly. Her could literally see nothing but death in her stare. "You fucked Archer?"

Waver gulped, "Well, technically…"

"You took her purity," Saber took a step forward. Everyone could feel an aura of death starting to claw its way over to him.

Archer got in front of him, "Saber, I love him."

"Stand back," Saber scowled as she summoned her blade in her hands, "This is for your own good."

Waver poked his head out from behind Archer, "Listen, we can talk this out." He let out a yelp when Saber used her speed to get around Archer almost instantly.

"You took her virginity without a proper ceremony," Saber glared at him, "I ought to skin you alive for that, boy."

"Awww, stop being an overprotective mother and be happy for her." Assassin appeared behind the servant of the sword, pulled Saber back and hugged her, lifting her off the ground slightly. "Come on. They are so cute together, don't you think?"

Saber huffed, "Well he seems like he has a good head on his shoulders at least. Very well, you may marry my dau… err, Archer."

Archer huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I don't believe I need your permission to marry who I love."

"Do not give me such backtalk or you are grounded," Saber shook her fist.

"I'm seeing a grandmommy Saber sometime soon~" Assassin chuckled as she sniffed, "Already working on that baby, I see."

Archer and Waver blushed heavily.

Saber scowled, "Unhand me!"

"No, you are perfectly cuddable." Assassin chuckled as she kept it going.

* * *

Kiritsugu sat beside his wife. She wasn't moving outside of her shallow breathing. It was so shallow, one could mistake her for a life like doll. Seeing her like this made him feel empty inside. He had tried to distance himself from her. Tried very hard. He had attempted to make something with Maiya. Something. Anything at all but there never really was that spark. At least not on his end.

It didn't matter anyways. Maiya was dead and Irisviel was going to become the grail. He'd get his wish but he lost almost everything to get to this point. He held her hand, squeezing it slightly. He hated himself immensely but he knew it would come to this. His life was full of death. Even to the end, he would find nothing but it and heartache.

"Irisviel," Kiritsugu said. "I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know I do love you. I've loved you for so long. I love you and our daughter and… I don't know how I'm going to go on without you. I've prepared for this day but I… I don't know."

Silence was all he got. That was the worst possible answer.

"I will do everything I can to make sure Illya has a happy life growing up," Kiritsugu said. "She will grow up happy and loved. That I can promise you."

He squeezed her hand and looked her in the face. He held that gaze for longer then he could remember. He didn't want to go. Not yet. Not ever.

"Kiritsugu Emiya," a smooth voice spoke up behind him. He turned around to see Kirei Kotomine standing there. "We finally meet."

Kiritsugu scowled, "What do you want?"

Kirei simply smiled as he watched him, "You are in pain?"

"What do you want?"

Kirei frowned, "I wanted to see something for myself. You grieve for your wife. You loved her."

"Of course I did," Kiritsugu would not lie about that. Not now. "Did you come here to tell me its time?"

Kirei nodded, "She will become the grail today. It is her destiny. Although I had hoped to talk with her to know a thing or two but I guess neither of us will get what we want."

Kiritsugu stood up, "It's not a perfect world."

"Indeed it is not," Kirei nodded again. "I trust that you will take her to where she needs to go?"

"Yes."

Kirei was silent for a moment, "Tell me, why did you want the grail?"

"To end all conflict in the world," Kiritsugu answered truthfully. "For world peace."

Kirei's eyes widened, "You would use the grail for that? Do you not live off of war?"

"I don't enjoy what I do," Kiritsugu turned and picked up his wife gently, "I never have. Taking another person's life, causing misery, its not something to enjoy."

Kiritsugu missed the slight twitch to Kirei's left eye.

"I see," Kirei said and bowed slightly. "Then I'll be off now. We'll meet soon enough on the battlefield."

"Good," Kiritsugu walked past him. "I'll gladly put you down then."

"You can try," Kirei scratched his hands behind his back, out of Kiritusug's sight. He did that so hard, they were bleeding. "You can certainly try."


	51. Chapter 51

Kiritsugu could do nothing but stare at the altar. This was where his beloved wife would become the grail. Where he would finally get his wish. It was simple. He'd just lay her there and let it happen. He had done worse things in his life. He had killed family and friends for the greater good. Even to this day, he still had nightmares about it. He didn't want to. He didn't. Not one second did he enjoy causing all that misery and destruction but he had to. The world needed him to take action.

Yet now when it needed him the most, he hesitated. He looked down at her gaunt face. She was barely breathing. She wasn't even shaking in fear. She had accepted this. To be nothing but a tool. Never to see her daughter again. She had gone along with this because of him. All of it, she had done with a smile. He couldn't bare to give that up. Yet he had to. He had to.

"Is something the matter?" Kirei spoke up behind him.

Kiritsugu honestly hated the man for not giving him some time alone with his wife. Even more so as he spied two individuals behind him, "Yes. Why did you bring the girl?"

Kirei moved his eyes to look at Rin, who was holding her mother's hands. He simply smiled, "I thought it would be educational for her to see how a mage fights. Besides, she will be the safest here with us. I will make sure of that as arbitrator of this war."

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes, sincerely doubting that. A warzone was no place for a child. Yet he couldn't say that out loud. They would be against him. Refuting every argument he made and honestly, he didn't have the energy to do anything about it. He simply sighed and gently put his wife down, "This will be the last war. Keep the kid out of danger, will you?"

Kirei chuckled, "Of course. Although I wouldn't be too hasty to call this the last war. You know how pesky mages can get and I doubt anyone at this time has a wish for the Root. They'll keep looking for it."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kiritsugu growled. He couldn't fight him here. While Tokiomi's wife wasn't a fighter, Kirei was. He could very well use the other two as meat shields as they fought. It didn't help that Irina was still out there. He couldn't get himself injured with her still running around. He needed to buy time and get a read on his opponents, perhaps set up Irina to fight against Kirei and kill the winner. That could work.

"Neither of you will have to say or do anything," Archer's voice carried into the room. Before them they saw the rest of the servants and masters, barring Avenger and his master who everyone at this point knew was alive.

Kirei frowned, "Archer. I see you brought everyone here with you. I thought you all were going to wait outside to commence the last battle."

"There will be no battle," Archer smirked and moved her hair back. "I will take the grail and share its power."

"That is impossible," Kirei scowled. Kiritsugu noticed how he was shaking in rage, "The Holy Grail can only grant one wish. You can't simply expend that much power. No one can make it do that."

Archer smirked, "Foolish god. I am not your average servant." She walked over to Irisviel and took out her Holopsicon. Taking her bow, she started to play, "I would like some silence."

"This is foolish," Kirei moved to stop her before he felt a clawed hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at his servant, "Assassin? What are you doing?"

"Just let her do her thing," Assassin simply stated.

Kiritsugu narrowed his eyes at Archer. There was no way Archer could do something like that. She had to be lying. Perhaps she was trying to buy time for a Noble Phantasm to activate or was going to use the energy of the grail to power herself for one last fight. Heck, she could actually just take the wish for herself. He glanced over at Saber. She seemed confident in this attempt. He couldn't do anything about that. He'd have to use a command seal on her to do anything but with most of the servants present, she'd be dogpiled.

He would have to trust an enemy. That wasn't something he liked but for now, he couldn't do anything but watch.

"Finish it quickly then," he muttered.

* * *

Archer smiled as she looked around herself. She knew her body was still back with the others. She trusted Assassin to keep her safe but she doubted the others would try their hand at her. They wanted exactly what she could give them. She couldn't help but chuckle. The gods and their servants were at her feet, begging to be given salvation. She would give them it.

The world around her however wasn't what she expected. It was dark and the hard ground was course and rough. The air was hot and everywhere flowed rivers of boiling mud. It was very strange to be honest. She expected it to be more grand and inviting, the inside of the grail she meant.

She couldn't help but feel like she was walking for hours. Days? Or was it just minutes? It was hard to tell time here. She scowled and reached out a hand, "I refuse to wander any further. Grail, give me what I want!" With that, she focused energy before her, drawing upon the same force that gave her new life in this world.

That's when it appeared. The Holy Grail. It was before her. She could just reach forward and grab it. The war would be over. She would have Setsuna. She would have a new life with Waver. She could be happy. Happy for once in her life.

That was when a large mud hand came and snatched the grail, dragging it into the ground. Archer stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had happened. Something had interfered with her wish. Something was able to counter her power, even if for a moment. What was it? Who was it? Her anger at the unknown presence made her glare at the area.

"What is the meaning of this? I wish to have the grail. It is my right!"

"Your right?" A voice hissed through the air. It was soft but harsh, yet felt like it was booming in her ears. "You have no rights, servant. To think otherwise is foolish."

"I am Archer of this Holy Grail War," Archer scowled, energy building up within her. "I am Altair, created by Setsuna. I am the one who almost put an end to one world and I shall put an end to yours if you are not careful."

The voice chuckled, "Do you really believe that? That you can end me?"

"Do you wish to test me?" Seven swords sprung into life above her, spinning in a circular motion and ready to spring at the drop of a hat.

The voice didn't respond at first. Then something started to walk out of the mud. At first it looked like a clump of the stuff till it started to take a more humanoid form. In less then a minute the form took its final shape: That of Irisviel.

"A mimic."

The mimic Irisviel chuckled, "No, I am simply taking the form of my first host. Well at least the grail's first host. I don't care to remember her name most of the time. It's easier to talk with you like this."

"Give me the grail," Archer held out her hand.

The mimic tilted her head to the side, "Give you the grail? Why?"

"I wish to have it."

"Yes, but you can't make a wish without the grail."

"Then let me have to make a wish?"

"You would take the grail to wish for the grail?"

Archer could feel a vein on her forehead starting to burst, "No, I want the grail for my wish."

"But you wished to have the grail. You cannot have it without taking it."

"Then give it to me or I will kill you."

The mimic was silent for a moment. Just mockingly smiling at her, "No."

Archer scowled, "No? No? Do you realize who I am?"

"You are a creation of the grail," the mimic said. "Given life by the Mages to reach to Root. In order to do so, they pit you and your fellow creations against each other in a death game. I see no reason as to perpetuate it."

"Then let this be the last one and give me the grail."

"You really don't get it, do you?" The mimic took a few steps closer to Archer. She disregarded how the blades started to spin faster above the servant. "You are nothing but a pawn to them. A piece to this puzzle."

"Do not distract me with your nonsense," Archer scoffed, "I know they brought me here for their own selfish notions. They are gods."

"Yet you have befriended some of them," the mimic started to move around her. "Even fell in love. You really think those emotions are real?"

"Getting in my head, I see." Archer smirked, "I've used that trick before. It won't work on me."

"No, because you're clever." The mimic said. "You're a survivor. You know how terrible this world is and how much these people need to pay."

Archer could hear it in her voice. That pain and fury. It had once been in hers, "You speak as if you have experience with such things. Are you not the grail?"

The mimic stopped before her and turned around, "I am the grail but I wasn't always. Well it's more that I live here and have become that which can grant wishes. So I serve the grail and it serves me."

"Get to the point," Archer crossed her arms.

"The grail requires sacrifice in order to be used," the mimic explained. "You cannot simply take it before it is ready. That is simply not how it is done."

"I make my own rules," Archer firmly stated, locking her gaze onto mimic's own. "I can rewrite reality. I will make you give it to me and the others-"

"You will do no such thing, creation." The voice resounded, causing Archer to pause. "You are not in a position of power to do anything but die as you were created to do."

"...Explain."

"The grail can grant wishes but it is limited to what the wisher can imagine," The mimic explained, "And because of the lack of creativity, the wishes are limited. As well as the quality of the servants can play a factor. What you don't know is that the mages wished to reach the Root."

"I know that."

"To which they need to kill all available servants to do so," the mimic smiled. "Seven servants for eternity."

Archer scowled and looked away. For a moment she mulled this over, "So-"

"All servants must die," the mimic said. "That is how the grail works. As long as a servant remains, some of my energy has to be given to them. Thusly I cannot give the mage master in question access to the grail."

Archer's fists tightened up, "So the mages never intended to give us a wish? It was all a lie?"

The mimic smirked, "Did you expect anything less then the beings you call gods?"

"Then what are you?" Archer snarled, "You claim to be something other then the grail. Do you share in this lie?"

"I was created by hatred," the mimic scowled. "Tormented by the humans who took your beloved away from you. They took everything from me as well and finally summoned me into this game. Unfortunately, I cannot die here but… it gives me the ability to live once more."

"So what?" Archer scowled. To think that this whole thing was a lie. She had no reason to think this creature was the liar. No, she could feel it telling the truth. Somehow. Her powers were screwy and even now she they gave her a headache. The gods kept giving her so many powers that she knew she would have gone mad sooner or later. "You want me to help you?"

"Yes," the mimic moved forward and took her hands in hers, "I want us to work together. To strike back at the ones who hurt us."

Archer narrowed her eyes, "You expect me to help you just like that?"

"You have to admit that you hate them," the mimic smiled. She moved a hand to cup Archer's cheek, "That they hurt you so deeply that you can never forgive them."

Archer winced. She was right. Even now that anger simmered. It wanted to get out and burn everything down to the ground. To make them all feel pain like she felt.

"I can see it in your eyes," the mimic stated. "Let me help you. Let me ease your pain. I can give you what you want."

Archer's eyes settled on hers, "You… can?" Her voice was slightly shaking.

The mimic nodded, "Yes. Yes I can. You have to trust me."

"Trust…" Archer started to think about it. She could feel a connection. It just got stronger when she held hands with the mimic. Could she trust her? Was she like her?

The mimic put her other hand on the other cheek and pulled her close, "I can give you want you desire." Then without saying anything more, she kissed her.

Archer stood there for a moment. It was different then with Waver. Good but… hollow? Was that the right word? As the mimic pulled back, she tried to think of something. Anything to say to her.

The mimic didn't give her that moment. She moved her arm to point at something, "She is here for you."

Archer's eyes moved and then widened, "Setsuna?"

The girl was thing and tall but still pretty in her own way. Her glasses framed her asian face as did her long hair. She nodded, "Yes, it's me."

Archer moved closer, a smile bursting on her face. She went over and pulled her into a hug, "I wanted to see you. I wanted to see you so much."

"I know," Setsuna returned the hug. "I'm here. I'm here. This is me."

Archer smiled before frowning. Something was wrong. Something felt so very wrong. She pulled back to look into Setsuna's face. Her face was smiling but it seemed so fixed. So weak. So pathetically fake, "Setsuna?"

"We will be together forever," the Setsuna said in a sing song voice. "Isn't that what you want?"

Archer's heart started to beat faster. She gazed at the girl. She looked like her. She sounded like Setsuna yet this wasn't her. She glared over at the mimic, "You lied!"

The mimic frowned, "She is Setsuna or she will be once the wish is granted. So please, go and kill the others. Then she will be whole again."

"I will not kill for a lie!" Archer shouted, her swords swirling faster. "Setsuna. Setsuna! I want my Setsuna. I want her. I want her now!"

"You will have her after you do what I tell you," the mimic scowled. "Listen to me. You know I speak the truth."

"Liar!" Archer shouted and sent a sword into the mimic's belly. "You're just like the gods. You're just as conniving. It's all a lie. You all fucking deserve to die." Several swords skewered the mimic, causing her to vomit out mud like blood.

"You will never get your wish," the mimic snarled. "I am a god as you say but I am different. I mean what I say. Do as I command and you-" another sword pierced her throat.

"I do as I command," Archer scowled and more erupted from her form. She held out her hand, "And I want my wish!"

The mimic's form seemed to shake, "You will never have your wish!" She screamed even through an impaled throat, "You will suffer and die like all the rest!" With that she collapsed into mud.

Around her several spurts of mud started to pop out of the rivers. They formed something akin to humans, each one different than the last. Archer brought her swords around herself and prepared for the attack.

The first was a handsome human form carrying two spears. He struck like lightning, spinning his spears about and blocked her swords. Archer snarled and summoned three swords to spin at his feet. He jumped over it but she caught him in the side with another sword. The figure stumbled and then was skewered by a flurry of swords before disappearing.

Another human with thick robes chanted over a book, summoning grotesque squid creatures. They roared inhumanely and charged. Archer didn't plan anything for them. She just summoned a hundred swords and sent them flying. The creatures howled in pain before their master was destroyed in the hail.

That's when she heard an inhuman scream. She turned and summoned a sword in her hand to catch the long sword of the enemy. It was a knight of sorts, screaming in utter rage. It smashed and pressed her, forcing her back. This was a Berserker of some sorts with the force of the strikes hurting her arms. She was going to kill it just like the previous two. She stepped back accidentally into the mud and screamed. Screamed in pain as though every terrible sensation forced its way through her. Pain. Sorrow. Rage. Everything.

The berserker roared and brought its sword down. Archer pulled her foot away and lifted her sword to stop the strike. She summoned another sword and stabbed the creation in the chest, ending it. She huffed and turned, ready for the rest. Her eyes widened as she raised a sword barrier. A hail of sword of all types were bearing down at her.

She could feel them bearing down at her. She could see a floating figure of shining gold smirking from above. She could spie with her little eyes the charging army lead by a large man with a presence one couldn't help but follow. They charged. It was all wrong. They weren't really there. Just like the mimic, yet her heart couldn't help but cry out in fear. The swords kept pushing and she was scooted back. She could survive this.

Then the army struck. Archer almost fell to the ground as the swords and bodies pressed up against her. They pushed and pushed, causing her to erect a sword barrier around herself. She needed to get them away. She needed to end this. She summoned Holopsicon and with one strum, ended both opponents.

She should have been happy but she felt tired. She wobbly stood her ground. She raised her hand to call the grail.

The mud rose and splashed over her like a tidal wave before she could do anything.

She screamed but no sound could be heard. She was in control. The pain was stripping that from her. No. She would not submit. She would not submit to the gods of this world. They took everything from her. They took her love. They gave her hate. She would destroy them. She would destroy the grail. She would destroy everything. She hated them. She hated them.

Hate.

Hate!

HATE!

* * *

Archer started screaming. The group watched in utter fear and worry as she dropped Holopsicon and started holding her head. She moved about, screaming and coughing up blood. It started to seep from her eyes as well as they bulged slightly. She screamed and screamed, looking as if she was dying. Her skin started to flicker. Sometimes to her own skin color and sometimes to gray.

"Archer," Waver shouted as he tried to go to her. Rider held him back, "Let me go. Let me go, Rider. I have to go to her. I can help her."

"I don't know what this is, but you can't do a thing to help her." Rider said firmly, "I'll try to get through to her by reaching to her. I don't know what's causing this, but we will-"

"LIES!" Archer cut them all off with a scream. She looked at them with blood shot eyes. "It's all lies! Lying gods. Lying fucking gods took her. Left me alone. No more. You will stop lying. All of you. Every single one of you even if I have to cut out your damn tongues."

"Archer," Saber shouted as she moved closer, "Get a hold of yourself." She let out a small yelp as Rider pulled her back. A huge storm of swords appeared behind Archer.

"Die!" Archer screamed, still convulsing on the spot. They could hear her whimpering as she clawed at her own scalp, "Shut up. Shut up. Die. Lying filth."

" _Skölir,"_ Rider shouted a word of power as the swords came straight at them. A wall of psychic energy formed around the, stopping the blades in their tracks. He grunted as he felt their impact, "Anything would be of service."

"We have to get to the courtyard," Saber said, "That will allow us to attack her all at once and give us more places to run as we plan our next strike. Rider can't summon Saphira as well so it allows us to draw upon all of our resources."

"Sounds like a plan," Beast smiled, "So how are we going to get there. Archer doesn't seem like she wants us to move anywhere but six feet under."

"Die," Archer screamed, coughing up more blood and pained whimpers. "Die. Die! Stop talking and die."

"I got it," Joseph Field held up his hand, "By my command seal, howl her out of here."

A red glow formed around Beast as she smirked, "With pleasure. Rider, let me catch my breath and then drop the shield."

Rider nodded and once she took a breath, he dropped it. She howled, causing the other participants to cover their ears. Archer wasn't so lucky. The attack sent her and her swords flying, causing the servant of the bow to crash through several walls and destroying the main room.

"That should do it," Beast rubbed her throat, "Always hated doing it in this form."

"Let's get out of here," Assassin said, "We can knock some sense into Archer later." The others nodded and ran.

* * *

Irina, Avenger and her cohorts could hear the howling and crashing from their location. Irina couldn't help but cringe slightly from the sound and idly put a finger into her ear to clear it out, "Are you sure you're up for this, Avenger?"

Avenger nodded, "Yes. We'll hang back for a bit and wait for them to tire themselves out. Hopefully they'll use some command seals in the process. The less we have to face, the better."

Irina smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you." She turned back to the eight men standing behind them. "You don't have to come along. You can go back to the Motherland with the rest of the survivors. In fact, I'd prefer it. You probably won't survive tonight and you'll be needed for Russia's future."

"We'll go where you go, Ma'am." The soldiers shouted, giving her a salute.

"You've lead us this far," one of them spoke. "We'll go the extra mile for you."

Irina nodded, knowing full well she was leading them to their deaths. "Then let's go kick some ass then. Remember though," her grin turned bloodthirsty. "Kiritsugu is mine."

"Yes, Ma'am." They shouted, readying their weapons for the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **And thus begins the last battle. I hope this update was to your liking and I can't wait to read your feedback. The next few chaps should come out shortly. Until next time, take care.**


	52. Chapter 52

The servants and masters raced to the courtyard in record time. Skidding to a stop, they dared to look back. They all let out a sigh of relief to see that Archer has not come after them. At least, not at the moment. They knew once she got her bearings, she would try and kill them. Given her power level at the moment, they knew she could very well do so.

"Alright, now what?" Beast spoke up. She huffed and rubbed her throat, "I am not going to keep huffing and blowing her down all day and night."

"Give me a moment to think," Saber spoke up, drawing the other servants attention. She stood firm but inside, she was raging and weeping. Seeing Archer like that upset her. For a good moment, she thought the war would be over. She would get her wish and her friend would be safe. Now? She had lost a friend and… a child? Was that what she was? She may have joked but… she may have failed again in that regard.

The image of an angry Mordred popped into mind. Lost to her rage.

She gripped her hands. She needed to be made of steel once more. She would put aside her own feelings to end this conflict. "Rider will provide cover, keeping her focus off of us as me and Beast will rush her. Assassin will use her illusions to make it easier for us."

"Sounds simple enough," Rider said with a nod, "I'll end up failing unless we do it swiftly enough. No good plan survives contact with the enemy after all. I have way too much experience with that."

"We should be talking to her," Waver scowled as he made his way into the center of the group, "She's not in her right state of mind. You all saw what was happening. We have to get through to her. Bring her back to us."

"How?" Rider asked with a furrowed brow, "She was corrupted by… something. I don't know what it was but something inside Irisviel didn't like her intruding and struck her, causing her to act like that."

"Perhaps the grail had some sort of defensive curse," Saber offered.

"Could be," Rider inclined his head, "That very well could mean that Archer can't be reasoned with. She's out of our reach. Gone. Best we end her misery now instead of dragging it out."

"You can't do that," Waver held up his hand, "I'll use my command seals to stop you."

"You have two," Rider pushed his hand down, "And those will only work on me. You can't stop the others and they most certainly will not listen to you."

"But-"

"Boy," Rider seethed, "You can't win every fight. You are going to lose someone in a war. Everyone does. Once the mind is tampered with, they are lost. Even if we saved her, Archer would not be in a right state of mind for a while, perhaps forever. We will not do that to her."

Waver gritted his teeth, "We can't just do nothing."

"Waver," Assassin put a hand on his shoulder, "Archer is my friend and I have to agree with Rider. None of us know how magic works and I don't want her to suffer."

"Agree," Saber said, swallowing the guilt that was starting to build up within her. "We must end this now."

"As a goddess, it is my duty to pass judgement on those that stray." Beast spoke up with a sad smile, "A swift end to this crisis is in order."

"I know it's hard, buddy." Joseph said before tapping his head, "But you could always wish her back if you win."

"Which is why you make the perfect husband~" Assassin nuzzled him, "I know it won't be easy, but this is for the best."

Waver growled. He didn't want to agree. There was no plan in his head that lead to Archer's death that he could agree with. Yet what could he say? Nothing could change their fate now. "Fine… just do it quickly." Then his eyes widened, "Why don't we get Archer's master to calm her down? She still has command seals."

"Can't," Kiritsugu cut in. He was currently loading his pistols, "Kirei took her somewhere."

"That bastard," Rider scowled. "He should have stayed with the group. I'll go get-" He used his sword to deflect two swords coming his way. "She's here! Masters, go to the sides. We'll handle this."

Archer slowly walked out of the building. Energy seemed to build up around her, almost creating a holy visage of gray light. Her skin was a dark gray as her blood red eyes stared at them. Rage seemed to boil over from the glare she sent their way, "DEATH TO THE GODS!"

"Spread out!" Saber shouted as the servants did their best to dodge the hail of swords sent their way. Saber smashed two swords away before she hid behind a column. "Any day now!"

"I heard you," Rider shouted back.

Saber moved her head to see Archer swat two arrows away with her swords.

"Pathetic," there was something off about her words. As though something was talking with her, "Spawn of the gods. You are all deserving of death."

"Perhaps," Rider called back, "But not today."

Archer swatted another arrow, "Your pathetic attempts to kill me only stall your fate. Come and die so that I may destroy this world. Let me bathe in the blood of the damned gods that took everything from me!"

"Big talk coming from someone like you," Beast shouted.

Saber couldn't see where she was. She watched as Archer blocked another arrow and threw a small hail of swords at the direction. A frustrated roar escaped the servant of the bow's lips. Then Saber felt a claw on her shoulder and turned her head.

"Hey," Assassin smiled at her, "I think I've got an idea, but you're going to have to stay out of the fight for a bit."

Saber quirked an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

While they were talking, Archer let her swords shield her from another few arrows. "Do you think these mesley arrows will stop me, Rider?"

"Maybe," Rider's voice carried over to her. Another arrow was swatted away with a sword in Archer's hand, "But you forget. I'm not a one trick pony. _Reisa_!"

Archer's eyes widened as an arrow pierced her foot. She looked down to see all the arrows he had shot earlier suddenly raised up and fired at her from below. The servant of the bow used rained down her swords at the upcoming arrows, scowling as she almost fell for this trick.

What she almost didn't see as well was the large dragon that appeared right behind her. Archer spun around and Saphira the dragon slammed nose first into a whirling blade shield. The dragon was pushed back, her snout shredded as she roared in pain. Archer let herself smile briefly at the sound, this time getting caught unawares as Beast had jumped in as well and caught hold of her legs.

The large servant fell to the ground, thrashing Archer about in her wolf form. Down to the ground, her teeth digging in, Beast was not going to let go. Archer would die by her claws right now.

Archer wasn't going to let her have her way. She summoned a blade into her hand and stabbed it into Beast's lip. The servant howled but didn't let go. This gave Archer enough time to speak, "The Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos: The Vicissitudes of Fortune!"

Just as Beast thrashed, she let out a painful yelp and blood sprayed from her legs as she was thrown to the side. Archer fell out from her mouth and rolled for a moment. She pushed herself up from the ground and allowed herself to hover a few more, before she blocked a spray of flames from Saphira. The dragon stopped her attack and charged. This time Archer called her swords away and charged herself. She spun around and punched the dragon.

Surprisingly, the punch sent Saphira clear off her feet and onto her side. The dragon rolled as Archer tried to slash at her neck, sending her away with a near hit of her flames.

"I am Archer!" She screamed, "I am eternal! I am your doom!"

"Beast," Joseph shouted as he raised his hand, "Get up and kick her ass!"

Beast's legs healed themselves over in a red glow. She felt rejuvenated and much better than before, "By your order, master."

"To me," Rider called out. Both Beast and Saphira rushed over to his side as he readied his bow. "Archer, if you can hear me. Stand down. I don't want to kill you."

"You cannot kill the end of all things," Archer hissed as she floated closer. Swords started to materialize around her as she pointed them at the gathered heroes.

"Waver," Joseph looked to his friend and fellow master. "We've got to power them up for this next attack or else they might not finish her off."

Waver didn't say anything. He just looked at Archer. His form quivering as he tried to think. Yet as he watched her waver, her hate filled glare, the fact that blood was oozing from her eyes… he couldn't stand it. He closed his eyes. Why couldn't he fix it? Why was he so useless?

"Waver," Joseph pulled him close and looked him in the eyes, "It's all or nothing. Are you with me?" Waver didn't say anything so he shook him, "Are you with me?"

Waver gulped as he saw Archer raise a hand and a swarm of swords corralled around her form. He had to do something. Anything. He couldn't save her. He just… "RIDER! TAKE EVERYTHING AND SHOOT!" Another command seal was activated. "And give Saphira the strength to win." The last command seal was spent.

As was Beast's.

Archer snarled as she threw it forward and a large hail of swords surged forward.

Energy surged through Rider's bow as he fired a large energy bolt. Saphira roared as she blasted a dragon's share of fire around it. Beast howled and the energy swirled around the fire and energy, corralling it towards Archer.

Archer raised Holopsicon just as they attacked, "The Ninth Movement of Cosmos: Fate Restoration!" She played the note.

The energy smashed against an invisible force and vanished. Rider and Beast's eyes widened before the energy crashed into them. Saphira howled in agony before she disappeared. Beast was transformed back into her humanoid form with both servants on the ground.

Rider shot back up, clutching his head. "Saphira! SAPHIRA!" He cried out in agony. A part of himself was gone. No longer there. It was as if someone had ripped away half of his soul. He stumbled.

"Now you see the futility of resisting the end!" Archer shouted. She spread out her arms, "I am unstoppable!"

"DIE!" Rider held out his arms as he called upon the very 'Word' of the Ancient language. It held Archer in place as he spoke it, concentrating everything upon her form. His mind gazed at her, taking in everything and in another part of his rage, he spoke her 'true name'. "DIE!"

Archer convulsed. Her body quivered as her whole existence cried out for her death. Any normal servant would die right then and there. They could not disobey their true name being called, especially not by one who could use the very name of the Ancient Language.

Yet Archer pushed herself forward. She let out a scream of pure, unadulterated rage as she poured her energy into her body. Rider gasped as she broke his hold on her. He stumbled back as he gazed at her in disbelief.

"Impossible."

That was his last word before he and Beast were impaled by swords. Beast fell over, gasping once before she departed the world. Rider fell to his knees as he looked at the swords in his body. Then he looked at Archer.

"Die," she said and a sword pierced his skull.

Rider left the war that instant.

Joseph fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "No… No… NO!" He started to punch the ground in his rage. Waver just stood there idly, not able to process what had just happened.

Archer's insane laughter filled the air as she beheld the spots two servants opposed her. She cackled and sneered, blood dripping down her form. "All perish before death! I will rid this world of the disgusting gods once and for all!"

"Not yet!" Assassin's voice called out.

Archer turned back to see Assassin standing out in the open. The servant of the bow scowled at the servant of the shadow, "Do you think you can defeat me, Assassin? You don't have the power to do anything to me!"

"I don't," Assassin clapped her hands together, "She does."

That's when Saber appeared from thin air. Assassin's illusions kept her out of Archer's sight. That wasn't all. Her sword was glowing with golden energy as she hefted it over her head. The golden energy of heroes of old, their hopes and prayers, was held in her grasp. Archer couldn't widen her eyes as Saber brought it down.

"EXCALIBUR!"

Archer didn't have time to react. The golden energy enveloped her in an instant. They had done it. They had caught Archer in Saber's noble phantasm. An attack so strong and so pure, it would destroy most anything it came into contact. They had defeated Archer and saved the world.

Then the energy was knocked into the sky as Archer flicked it up. Her crazed, bloody eyes stared at them, "I cannot die! My master wishes me to survive as do many others. They plot my destiny and it is victory!"

* * *

 **Well two servants have bit the dust and I leave you on this type of cliff hanger. XD I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we're very nearly to the end. I can't wait to read your feedback. Until next time, take care.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Note: Altair of Re:Creators by the end of her own anime was insanely OP. She could reflect damage, summon other characters, basically do anything she wanted because the plot said so and the audience loved her. She is channeling that sort of energy here but it's imperfect. Just wanted to point that out. Now on to the show.**

* * *

Archer laughed. She threw her head back as she did so, not even sparing a glance at Saber and Assassin. As if they weren't a threat to her. Given everything they had seen, maybe that was true.

Saber stood there, unbelieving of the scene before her. She couldn't believe that Archer would become this powerful and this corrupt. Perhaps she hadn't been watching her closely enough. Perhaps there was something wrong with the grail? No. The grail was fine. It had to be fine. Archer must have snapped because it couldn't grant her wish for some reason. Not enough dead servants perhaps?

Yet seeing her like that also made her pause. Was this… regret? The same regret she had felt…

She shook her head. She had to stay focused. Archer had tanked Excalibur at point blank range. How was she going to kill a servant that could do that.

"Any suggestions?" Assassin asked.

"Fight until we take her head," Saber said as that was the only thing that came to mind.

Assassin chuckled before sighing, "Yeah, I thought so."

"I can never die," Archer shouted, spreading out her arms. Blood was dripping from her lips and her clothes were singed from the attack from before, spewing small puffs of smoke from spots. "I am the eternal end!"

"I love her like a sister but I really want to make her shut up," Assassin snarled as she readied herself to attack. Saber took a battle stance of her own.

Swords appeared around Archer as she grinned viciously, "Let's have some fun before you die!" With that said she sent the swords spinning forward towards the pair of servants.

Assassin disappeared while Saber used her strength and speed to smash the swords away from herself. A couple nicked her arms, legs and sides but they healed quickly thanks to her sword sheath. With that sheath, she could fight at her best and take a few wounds in the process without slowing down. She just had to think of how to win.

How do you kill something that can survive a Noble Phantasm of that quality and power?

"Enough!" Archer shouted and the storm of swords vanished. She staggered and coughed up more blood, grinning as she did it. Her body was shaking as if wracked by pain but she kept on going, "It's time for the main event! Let daughter and mother be reunited and let her feel my pain!"

Saber quirked an eyebrow as she wondered what she meant before a figure materialized out of thin air. Her eyes widened as she took in the familiar white and red armor, "Mordred?"

The armored knight of treachery didn't say anything. The creation held her sword in her grip tightly before springing forth. Saber scowled as she blocked the blow.

"Do you think an imitation will best me, Archer?"

Archer laughed, blood splattering on the ground as she did so. "If the plot decrees it, your death will be so. All fall before the Gods' plans and soon this world will fall before mine. So die, Saber!"

The imitation pushed her back and struck again. Saber grunted as she blocked it and then blocked a second blow to come after. She had to admit, it was as strong as Mordred was back then. While she may not have had the most finesse, her strength was always amongst those of the best of her knights. If she had any other sword then Excalibur, surely she would have broken it.

The imitation forced her to step further and further back, their blades dancing crudely. The air was filled with the sounds of magical metal clashing together. Their speed without equal. Yet Saber was kept on the defensive. A part of her knew she could best Mordred. She always grew cocky and made mistakes or Saber was more skilled in areas.

Yet Saber couldn't find an opening to exploit. Her power and speed were far too great. Saber grunted as she did her best to block each of those strikes. Her arms shook from the impact but she kept it up.

"A figment of the mind will not win this day," Saber said. "I will have the grail."

"No…" the figure growled. "No… grail… for you."

Saber's eyes widened, "What?" Her paused allowed the imitation to smash a fist into her face. She was sent flying into a pillar. She fell on unsteady feet, bringing up her sword to stop it from killing her. "Do not copy her voice, fake."

"Never… cared," the helmet hissed as it disappeared, leaving a glaring visage of Mordred. Saber's heart almost stopped at the sight of it, "Never… cared."

Saber couldn't help but stare at Mordred's face. It was exactly like her. It couldn't be. This couldn't be the real Mordred. It was obviously a fake. Yet, her heart… "You aren't… You aren't her."

"Never… cared!" Mordred started to smash her sword into hers. Hate flowed through her strikes, piercing Saber's heart each time she did so. "Not… once!"

"Mordred, you must understand!" Saber shouted without thinking, "You weren't right for…" She shook her head, "No… You aren't her!"

"Why… won't… you… love… me?" The creation snarled as it kept on the attack.

"Because…" Saber faltered as was driven onto her back from a strike. The creation lifted its sword, "Because I didn't want to put that burden on your shoulders."

Was this how she was going to die? On her back, killed by a mockery of her daughter? She could lift her sword. Do something, yet regret clawed at her form. There wasn't anything she could do back then and destroy her legacy. To save Mordred. To save Camelot.

Before the blow could be struck however, glowing claws cleaved the fake Mordred's head from her shoulders. Assassin huffed as the fake disappeared, "I'm guessing that was your daughter's image?" Saber nodded faintly, "She was pretty cute. Got it from you." She leaned down to help her up before she saw Saber scowl and push her away, "Hey!"

That's when a sword meant for Assassin pierced Saber's chest.

"Pity that," Archer chuckled, "But I did hit something."

Saber scowled as she stood up. She pulled out the sword, spraying the ground with her blood till it healed. "You can't beat me that easily, Archer."

"But it did give you a taste of despair," Archer put her hands over her heart. "I want you to taste more~" She blocked two Shadow Balls with an elegant flick of the sword in her hand, "And it's good to see you in the fight, Assassin."

"Couldn't keep me out of it if you tried," Assassin looked towards Saber, "Sorry for not cutting in sooner. I've got a bit of a habit of attacking when you least expect it."

Saber smirked, "You are a servant of the shadows after all. Let's hope it gets the best of Archer." The two slowly approached Archer.

"Oh?," Archer grinned savagely, "You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right at me?"

"We can't kill you without getting closer," Saber scowled.

Archer chuckled as swords appeared around her, "Then come as close as you like."

* * *

Aoi Tohsaka couldn't help but happily clap her hands as she watched Archer fight off both Saber and Assassin. The deaths of Rider and Beast were certainly shocking, but it was necessary. Her servant would be the one to win the war. She would get her husband back. She'd have a family again, "Yes, Archer. Keep it up. Kill them."

Kirei wasn't here with them. He had gone off to fight the Russians who no doubt were sneaking up on them. While Avenger must be with them, he was weak. That and Kirei could just call Assassin to him. Yes, Assassin was fighting Archer but Kirei had assured her that was for show. Assassin would do as he commanded regardless. Such a good man.

"Mommy," Rin shakily said at her side. She had brought her daughter with her on the behest of Kirei. He was sensible man. Obviously he knew best, "I'm scared. Can we go home."

Aoi patted her daughter's head, keeping her eyes on Archer. "Not until we get the grail, sweetie. Then daddy can come back and we can be a family again."

"Can… Can we be a family?" Rin asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes," Aoi nodded. She watched as Assassin appeared suddenly at Archer's side only for the servant of the bow to turn and punch Assassin hard. So hard that she was sent flying into a part of the wall, denting it. The servant of the shadows fell to the ground, not dead but unconscious. "Yes!"

"All four of us?"

Aoi's smile faltered, "Sakura is not part of this family." Her heart hurt to say that but it was true. Her husband knew best. He always did. She never questioned him. She wasn't supposed to. Not ever.

"But-"

Aoi's stare could have turned her daughter to stone with its intensity, "Do not question your father's decision."

Rin nodded and took a few steps away from her mother, shaking in fear.

Aoi smiled sweetly as she turned back to the battle, "Now it's just Saber standing. It's so close, Rin. Watch as we take victory!"

"No," a familiar voice spoke up. "I don't think so."

Aoi turned around and gasped. Right there was Kiritsugu Emiya, the famous mage assassin. He was holding her daughter in his arms with a gun to her head. "Let her go!"

"Not until you do as I say," he smoothly said, pushing the barrel into Rin's cheek.

"Mommy," Rin sniffed, tears starting to leak from her eyes.

"You monster," Aoi screamed, "I lost one child. Don't make me lose another."

"That was your choice," Kiritsugu said, "Now you have another choice. Will you save this one?"

Aoi stared at him, debating on whether to risk something. She looked to her command seals. She could summon Archer, but Kiritsugu could still kill Rin before Archer could do something. She took a deep breath, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Archer laughed as Saber sped right at her, smacking aside swords. "You play well with my simple tricks~"

"Come to your senses, Archer." Saber shouted, "You are not yourself."

"I am creation," Archer summoned more swords. "I am death."

Saber scowled as she blocked and smacked aside swords as she marched towards Archer. Even as the swords kept hammering away at her, she kept marching on. Nothing would stop her. She had to end this. She had to do something.

She remembered Archer's smile when they were together at the store.

Then she saw the deranged and bloody smile now.

She had to end this. Archer didn't deserve to go through with this. No matter what she had done in her past life, she could atone. She needed to be ended now before she killed what little good she had in her heart. Saber had to steal her own as she prepared to take another daughter's life. She gave out a battle cry as she ran into the fray. Three swords pierced her chest as she went through the hail but she paid them no mind.

Archer summoned a sword in her hand as Saber came onto her. Two swings, Archer deftly kept Saber away. The third was miscalculated. Saber took advantage of that and with a steal heart, plunged her blade into Archer's chest.

Archer gasped as she looked down. Then she grinned, "What I feel. You feel."

Saber gasped as what felt like a large hole was ripped through her form. She gritted her teeth before the wound closed up.

Archer chuckled, "Yessss. This is more like it. Two immortals, battling for the fate of the world. Unfortunately the plot is on my side."

Saber looked her in the eye, watching as she smiled. "I will save you from yourself."

Archer chuckled and patted Saber's cheek, "How cute. You think you can save me? I will destroy every-" Then a red glow formed around her and she gasped, her eyes widened. Blood poured from her lips, her body changing as though she was a glitch. She pushed against the sword in her chest.

Saber was so surprised that she helped get it out, watching as Archer convulsed and her form shift as though someone was trying to delete her from this existence.

"No, no, no," Archer clutched her head. "I refuse to die. I refuse. I want my wish. Let me have-" Another red glow fell over her and two swords pierced her body. A swatch of blood poured from her mouth as her body started to bleed from all the wounds she had suffered this night. Archer started to scream in agony. Her body's form shifting and disappearing before reappearing at random. Swords started to form around her and then shot at her.

One pierced her side and before the rest could follow, Saber jumped in. Blocking a number of the swords before they could pierce Archer's form. "Masters! Do not interfere!"

"Why…" Archer whimpered as blood kept pouring around. "Why help…?"

"I failed one child," Saber snarled as she kept batting away the swords. "I will not fail another."

Archer looked up at her through her agonized eyes. Before her was someone beautiful, kind, and wanted to make her happy. She… was this what being loved by a mother felt like? Even through all of the pain, she couldn't help but smile.

That's when Saber vanished and appeared by Kiritsugu's side. His hand was missing a command seal and he kept his gun trained to Rin's head.

"What is the meaning of this?" Saber scowled, "You dare threaten a child? Do you have not a shred of honor in your body?"

"As I've commanded," Kiritsugu said. "You will not interfere with Archer's demise. This includes my way of allowing it to happen."

"I could handle her," Saber shot back, "I could save her!"

"No," Kiritsugu shook his head, "You couldn't."

Saber scowled as she raged. Those damn command seals prevented her from doing anything about the situation. Her fists tightened up as she looked over to see Archer's cream in utter pain as her form kept glitching and more swords shred off clothes and skin alike.

"Stop!" Archer screamed more like a child. "Please stop. Please. Please! I don't want to die."

"Use your last command seal," Kiritsugu said. "Order her to end her own life."

Aoi gulped and nodded, dong just that. "Archer, I command you to kill yourself completely."

Archer screams turned up a notch as she fell to the ground. A dozens swords pierced her chest, legs and arms. Her screams lasted another moment before she started to whimper. Her one good hand reached out to where Saber was, "Mommy…. Mommy…"

Saber shook as she watched it. She wanted to look away. She wanted to do something. She just… couldn't.

And that made her sick.

"I don't want to die alone," Archer whimpered as her body started to disappear. She sounded more like a child then anything, "I don't want to die… alone. Mommy…." She held out her hand further, "Hold my hand…" When there was no response and her image was almost gone, her hand dropped to the ground. "I'm… alone?"

Archer of the fourth Holy Grail War died.

* * *

 **And thus we end this part of Archer's story. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because it's one I've been hoping to write since almost the beginning. Originally, we'd be almost to the end but I still have to write the master battle. Depending on how long it takes, the story might be from 2-5 more chapters. Hopefully nothing that drastic but still. Hope to see your comments as they are very helpful and have a great day.**


	54. Chapter 54

' _I don't want to die alone.'_

In all her years, Saber had never been transfixed to one place like she was now. Never had she looked on in utter horror as what unfolded before her happened. Always she steeled herself. Always did she keep her heart hidden. Of course, she never had the chance to really sit or stand there and think about certain events. There was always something going on. She had to put on a mask for her people. She couldn't be herself. She was a King.

She wasn't a King tonight. Tonight she was Saber. An honorary mother who watched a young girl die before her. She never even realized that her hand was outstretched as though in a pitiful display, unable to grasp anything but air.

' _Mommy.'_

She could still see that hand. It was so desperate to reach out to her, Archer's eyes bleeding from her sockets as she sought comfort with that stare. She wanted so desperately for someone to save her.

' _Hold my hand.'_

Saber never even realized she was crying. The tears flowing downwards as she realized she wasn't there. She couldn't hold her hand. She couldn't save her, nor offer her a peaceful passing. Archer died there in utter agony and a King could do nothing.

' _I'm alone?'_

Alone… She was alone. Saber was always alone on her throne. That hollow feeling. Was this what Mordred felt when she felt abandoned by her sire? This helplessness? She failed… She failed Mordred. She failed her knights. She failed Camelot. She failed Irisviel and Maiya. She failed Beast, Lancer, Ruler, and Rider. Each of their faces flashed in her mind as her walls started to crumble.

 _Archer turned to smile at her, giggling as the pair had a small joke between them._

Saber had failed Archer. Every single time she tried something, she would fail someone. She was a failure of a king. A ruler. A mother. Pain like nothing before hit her. The pain of losing everything, even in her past life that she never had time to think about. A scream of utter despair threatened escape her lips. All of her willpower went into keeping it in. Her body shook as utter agony swept through her. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"Saber," her master's voice broke her sense of loneliness. "Let's get moving. Assassin and Avenger are still out there."

"Have you no sense of honor?" Saber's rage started to boil. She turned around to glare at him, ignoring her own tears running down her cheeks. "Have you no sense of respect?"

"She was going to win," Kiritsugu said is as if it was a fact.

"I could have won," Saber scowled. "I could have won and given a swift death, not… that. Even if I lost, I would do it as a knight."

"Honor and knighthood won't win wars," Kiritsugu looked over his pistol, "You have to do everything in your power to stay alive and emerge victorious. If that means spilling blood dishonorably, I won't lose a wink of sleep over it."

"Does that mean you will kill them too?" Saber gestured to Rin and her mother who were huddling on the ground, crying.

"Unnecessary," Kiritsugu stated, "Archer is dead already. There's no reason to kill them."

"Is that the reason it's okay?" Saber took a step forward. "That it's unnecessary? Have you no heart?"

"Bleeding hearts don't win wars," Kiritsugu turned, "I'll go deal with the other two masters. You get the grail."

"Do not think you for a second that you can order me around," Saber did everything in her power to keep her voice from cracking from the sheer agony she felt in her heart, "Not after what you've done. Not after what you forced me to watch."

"You could have looked away."

"Do not be smart with me," Saber scowled, "That wasn't how it should have ended for her. I should have… I should have…" She gritted her teeth.

"One would think you were used to hard choices given your history."

Saber's glare would have burst him into flames if it was a weapon, "Do not lecture me on my choices. Never do that. I cared for Archer as if… As if she was my own. I should have held her hand. She should have gone out peacefully. Have you no heart, Kiritsugu? Do you feel the same sense of agony for Irisviel, or was that all fake?"

Kiritsug turned his head to look at her. The furious scowl on his face and the way his eyes pierced her caused her to falter. He then turned away and walked off.

Saber scowled. She knew he was hurting. Irisviel meant something to him. That didn't mean she liked him. No, she utterly hated the man. His actions were dispicable. He made her watch and….

She shook her head. This wasn't the time for dwelling on that. She moved on over to the mother and child, "Get up. You must get out of here." They were silent. "Get up."

"I will destroy you," Aoi looked up scornfully. "I will destroy every one of you for taking away what was mine."

Saber sighed. This was was damaging and she wished it never happened at this point, "You can do that another day. Right now, you have a daughter to take care of."

* * *

Useless.

That's what he felt. Utter uselessness. Waver fell to his knees, sobbing as he watched Archer die. He could still hear her screams. The way she cried out for help. How she held out her hand for comfort. All of that and he could do nothing. He couldn't save her. He lost his servant. He lost his lover. He lost everything and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He had entered this war to make himself something but…

"No… please no."

He could still feel her laying against him. Her skin on his as he held her in his arms. Her smile.

 _"I… I think I love you."_

"I… love you…" He muttered as he smashed his fist into the ground, "NO!"

"W-We have to get out of here," Joseph Field said, clenching his teeth as he did his best to keep his own tears at bay. "Waver, listen to me-"

"Useless," Waver glared at the ground as he punched again and again, "Useless. Useless. Useless!"

Joseph grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. He turned him around to look him in the eyes, "Is this what Rider and Archer would have wanted? A self pity party?"

"I… I could have done something," Waver bawled, "I should have done something. Now…"

"They're dead," Joseph said, "They're dead and they are not coming back."

"I promised her!" Waver pushed him away, "I promised her we'd be together. I promised. I promised!"

"Life aint gonna always go like you wanted," Joseph shouted, "It's going to spit in your face and break your jaw. That's what happens sometimes. Nothing we can do about it."

"But I-"

"Ya aint psychic and neither am I," Joseph jabbed a thumb at himself, "I was a low born mage of a small town. Family of bakers and farmers. Only good with plants but I came here thinking I could do something. Turns out I did. I came this far. I made friends along the way and had an adventure. Sure she's gone, but she loved you. You made her smile and gave her some new meaning in this adventure. If'n you want to wallow in self pity, be by guest. I won't be here to tell you how you're spitting on her grave with that attitude."

Waver's fists clenched, "I… I can't…"

"I cared about Beast!" Joseph shouted at him, "I cared about her like a sister and now she's dead. You don't think I'm hurt? I'm devastated but she wouldn't want me to wallow in self pity. That's the exact opposite of what she would have wanted. Rider and Archer would feel the exact same way."

Waver looked into Joseph's eyes and he knew it was the truth. They were both hurting, "I'm sorry… Hating you won't fix anything."

"Yeah, it won't." Joseph huffed and wiped a tear away, "We'll… We'll make due, bud." He looked over and saw Saber and Archer's master, with her daughter in toe, walking towards them. "Seems we've got company."

Saber came to stop before them. Her own face was a mess and even though she had fought Archer, Waver couldn't hate her in that moment. He only hated himself.

"Greetings…" Saber sighed, "I wish for you to take care of these two since they are no longer in the war."

Joseph nodded, "We can take them home safe and sound."

Saber gave an inclined nod of her head, "Thank you." She stopped and looked at Waver, "I should slap you for what you did with Archer but… you really did make her happy."

Waver felt himself about to bawl but stopped it, "I'm… glad to hear."

Saber walked away and Waver just numbly followed after Joseph and the other two. The world around him didn't register. He could only hear her laugh and felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

Saber walked over to Assassin. Still unconscious as ever but fine. Her chest rising and falling evenly. Aside from some cuts here and there, Archer hadn't done anything lethal. A small part of Saber was sure that something stopped Archer from killing Assassin. Perhaps doing the same to her. Still, this was a war. Only one servant could remain alive. Archer's death had taught her that much.

So she brought out her sword and put it near Assassin's body. It would be easy. Just stick it in and Assassin would be dead. Painless and humane. Yet Saber just stood there a moment before moving the sword away.

Killing her was pointless. Killing her wouldn't be right. Saber closed her eyes as she steadied her breathing before looking over to where Archer died. She leaned down and ran her fingers through Assassin's long fur. "I will make things right."

Then Saber walked over to where Archer perished.

Then, for the first time in her life, Saber let out a heart piercing cry. Her anger, frustration, pain, and sadness rocked itself through her core. Tears spilled down her cheeks. A failure. An utter failure. That was what she was. She had failed everyone. All of her years of death and suffering were let out. All of her loved ones… dead.

Her hand gripped her sword tighter. She had failed them, but she would not lose. Not now. Not when she was so close. As her tears fell, she remembered Avenger was waiting for her. She looked over at Assassin one more time before departing. She didn't care about killing her only friend left. She would end this fight and steal the grail. One servant limit be damned.

"Archer… In another life, I would have loved to have welcomed you into my heart as a daughter. You… and Mordred."

So she then marched to her final battle. Leaving a trail of tears in her wake.

* * *

Sakura played with the rat skull earing as she walked to her room. Kariya had asked about it but she said it was a present from Berserker. She wouldn't take it off, even when he insisted it was dangerous. She wouldn't hear any of that. Berserker was nice to her. She would keep it. She'd never forget him that way. The kind nurse lady was on her side and Kariya relented. She loved her uncle… she meant her daddy. Her old daddy left her to rot…

That's why she loved her new daddy. He wouldn't do that to her. Never. He was a hero. Just like Berserker.

She opened the door and the first thing she saw was Archer. The servant smiled as she opened up her arms. Sakura giggled as she ran over and hugged her back, "Are we going to play some more?"

Archer was silent. Not a word came from her mouth. Sakura pulled away and saw Archer's form start to distort. Sakura was puzzled before she gasped. Her little body shook as she realized what was happening, "You're… you're dying?"

Archer nodded.

"No… NO!" Sakura shook her head, tears falling to the ground. "I lost Berserker. I lost my sister. I don't want to lose you too. Please stay. Please!"

Archer gave her a sad smile. Then she summoned her violin Holopsicon. She leaned down and put it in her little arms, "Keep."

"You keep it," Sakura sniffed, "I want to play with you again."

Archer shook her head, "Keep." Her form started to fade.

"Please don't go," Sakura held the Holopsicon close to her chest, "Please stay with me."

"...Play it," Archer said before she vanished.

Sakura could feel her little heart breaking once more. Another friend was dead. The world wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. She screamed.

Himari came rushing into the room, "Sakura, are you okay?" She immediately pulled the little girl into a hug, kneeling down and rubbing her head to calm her. "What's wrong?"

"Archer's dead," Sakura bawled into Himari's shirt.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Himari cooed, "Archer was a good person."

"She was my friend," Sakura sniffed.

"Yes, I know." Himari pulled back and looked at the violin in her hands, "Who gave this to you?"

"Archer," Sakura sniffed, "It was the last thing she did. She wanted me to play it, but-"

"Sounds to me like she wanted you to be happy and have some fun," Himari put a finger to the little girl's lips. "She wouldn't want you to be sad. What friend would want to see another cry?"

"A good friend wants to make people happy," Sakura sniffed, "And I like playing…"

"See?" Himari smiled, "Playing it will keep her memory alive. It'll make the both of you happy. Now doesn't that sound like a good thing?"

Sakura nodded, her crying stopping. "I… think so."

"So why don't you play a little something," Himari said. "Just for me."

Sakura looked at her and nodded, "Okay." So she walked over to where she kept her own violin to grab the violin bow. Archer would like some of the songs she was practicing. She just hoped it was enough.

* * *

 **Whelp. We are reaching the final confrontations. This was supposed to be the final battle of sorts but these were things I really wanted to add. Hopefully you all liked it and I can't wait to read your comments about it. The next chapter won't take 'too' long. Rest assured. I will do everything in my power to finish this story by the end of the year if not sooner. Until next time, take care.**


	55. Chapter 55

The Russian soldiers kept a tight hold on their guns. They didn't have armor support or any of the like anymore. They didn't have a large amount of troops anymore. There were only eight in support of their leader. Eight troops trained to fight to the death. They wouldn't back down. Even with the odds stacked against them, they would follow their leader to the very end.

One of them checked their guns. The Russians had split up and currently these two were roaming the premises looking for someone to shoot, "So do you think our commander's going to win?"

"Of course she is," his comrade snorted as she patted her rifle. "We're going to give her a bit of a boost but she's got what it takes. It's not like there are that many masters at this rate anyways."

The first soldier nodded, "Right. Well let's hope it works out."

"Yeah," just as she nodded, a black 'key' struck her comrade's head, killing him instantly. "Shit!" She moved her gun but the perpetrator was faster. He slashed hard enough that it cut right through her neck and sent her head tumbling.

KIrei smiled as he looked down on the two kills. It felt so satisfying to murder someone like that. To watch their blood flow. Too bad he couldn't savor it this time. Oh well. There were surely more of these soldiers around.

A bullet grazed his left arm. Kirei was quick to turn around, avoiding the worst of the damage from the shot, and blocked another bullet from hitting him with the keys summoned in his right hand. He snarled as the third russian soldier looked at him down his rifle's sight. The soldier fired again and Kirei knocked the bullet away with a swipe of his black keys. He started to run towards the soldier who fired once more. Kirei blocked it again.

The soldier gave a battlecry and charged with his bayonet at the ready. Kirei blocked the first strike and pushed the soldier back. The soldier kept his baring and lunged again. This time Kirei parried it and sliced open the soldier's neck. He went down choking on his own blood.

Before he could do anything more, his feet were frozen to the ground. He moved his arms up to defend himself however the bullets came from behind, piercing his arms. He grunted as his arms fell to his sides, aching and bleeding profusely.

A harsh laugh filled the air, "Now this is a surprise. I didn't think I'd actually catch you off guard but I guess I overestimated you."

"Irina Spalko," Kirei spoke as he knew the woman wouldn't come to face him. The ice climbed up his form until it was at his hips, "You've caught me at a bad time. I was hoping to meet Kiritsugu first. We've got unfinished business."

"Get in line," Irina chuckled as she kept her pistol trained on him. "I've been waiting years to kill that man. I'm not going to let some stupid priest do it for me. So sorry about ruining your evening, but you're not going to make your rendezvous."

"Do you really think you can beat him though? You've faced him so many times and lost so much, including your beloved father. He's just so much better than you in every way," Kirei spoke up with a slight smirk. Despite his pain. Despite the fact that he might die, he couldn't help but enjoy hearing her gritting her teeth.

"Shut up," Irina scowled before calming herself, "You know what? I don't even know why I thought talking to you was a good idea." With that, she fired. Thrice into his back. She lowered her weapon, "I didn't hit anything immediate but the damage will kill you soon enough. By that time, Kiritsugu will be long dead."

Kirei listened to her walking away. He couldn't believe this happened. All of this hard work. Everything he had strived for and he died like this? No… no. He would not bear this. His arms were useless. His body injured and likely to die soon. HIs body was getting colder. He… knew he would survive this. Could he call Assassin? Yes but she needed to finish this war. Not worry about him. If he was going to die, he'd wait till the last moment. Otherwise he would waste his chance.

He coughed up blood. He didn't even think he could say the words at this point to call her back. He gritted his teeth as he waited.

* * *

Saber marched through the hallway with purpose. Her face was marked with tears flowing down her cheeks as she scowled. Her anger and fury marred her pretty features. She wasn't going to stop. Not after everything that had happened. Her anger wouldn't allow her. She would take what was rightfully hers. She would shred her opponents.

The faces of everyone she failed kept popping into her mind. It steeled her soul but didn't stop the tears from falling. She would kill Avenger. She would take the grail. It was hers. She'd right this wrong. This terrible future. Her fault. It was all her fault and it up to her to fix it.

A bullet pierced her cheek and she did nothing. Another bullet slammed into her arm and then another. She looked down and shook it as her arm healed. The pain didn't really register as she raised her head, "Avenger? Are you willing to show yourself and fight like a true warrior or will you die a coward?"

A soft chuckle was her initial answer, "You know, I've never been much of a marksman. I'm still trying to get used to having my comrades skills when it comes to these things. Besides, I think you should be grateful I didn't aim for your head."

Saber turned to the sound of his voice and smacked aside a bullet with her sword, facing down Avenger. "I will not fall for your tricks, Avenger. Nor am I in the mood. Stand down."

"And let you have the grail?" Avenger kept his gun trained on her. "I don't think so. I didn't survive this long just to give up. Face it, Saber. You've lost."

Saber scowled as she gripped her sword tighter, "Please… please don't make me kill you."

Avenger stood still for a moment, "I'd ask you the same thing but I've long since given up my humanity. You will die here, Saber." He fired his pistol.

Saber moved quickly. She smacked aside two bullets before getting closer to Avenger with her superior speed. Avenger had pulled out his sword to block her first strike but the upward swing drove him back several feet. As was the second and third. He grunted, unused to fighting like this and alone. He pulled out his pistol to fire but the arm was cut off at the elbow.

Avenger gasped and tried to block the next swing but it was too late. Saber slashed sideways, cleaving him in half. The bloody parts fell to the ground and Saber watched over them before watching him disappear. She knew he wasn't dead. This was a clone but she also knew he couldn't generate another for a while. At least she thought so. Either way, she would kill the real Avenger soon.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck," the Russian soldier fumbled with his gun, putting another magazine into his gun. "I didn't think he'd be this good."

It had started simply. Three had gone with Irina while the other five had gone on to another location. Five soldiers should have been enough to catch any master by surprise. A normal mage would be mincemeat. That was what they were thinking. Most of the individuals that had dealt with Kiritsugu before this grail war had either died or left. The rest had never dealt with the assassin. Despite the rumors, he was human. They'd get him like any other mage.

It hadn't been that simple. Not at all. He had started to pick them off. One by one. His magic seemed to make him harder to hit as though time was slow in his eyes. Kiritsugu Emiya proved to them why he was feared amongst the world's underbelly and above ground. His skills were unmatched in their eyes.

They were doomed the moment they met. Three were dead. Killed quickly after their engagement. He was hoping he could find a way to get to the other soldier and get to Irina. That way, he could possibly survive this night.

"Can you see him?" Another soldier called out.

"Shut up!" He called out, "He can find you when you shout!" Then he put a hand over his mouth, hoping that he wouldn't.

A gunshot rang out and a body hit the floor.

He was alone. He started to breath heavier. He kept his grip tight on his gun and steeled himself. He raised himself up and looked around. He let out a sigh of relief before he turned, looking straight into the barrel of a gun.

It fired.

* * *

Kiritsugu didn't have a moment to do anything but dodge as ice cycles came close to skewering him. He moved behind cover as he prepared himself for the coming battle. Battle hardened mages were tough to deal with. Logical and practical mages were even worse.

"I've got you now, you fucking bastard!" Irina's voice shouted, "You're dying here tonight."

Kiritsugu didn't answer in words. He moved slightly out of cover and fired his secondary gun. The bullets collided with a wall of ice Irina summoned forth. He stopped firing as she moved her arm out from the side and fired. He ducked back into his cover. He needed to play this smart. He had faced her before. He knew most of her tricks. So had Maiya but she was dead. He was going to play this even smarter then.

"Come out and fight me, you bastard!" Irina shouted as she fired again. He could hear her moving about, trying to get into a position to shoot him. "You'll pay for what you've done."

Kiritsugu wasn't going to answer her. He didn't need to. He would kill her and that would be the end of that. He moved and fired where he thought he saw movement and hid behind another corner of the hallway. The room she was in had a number of columns. She would have to make it clear and he was not going to let-

Kiritsugu looked down as he saw something small being thrown through the entrance. His eyes widened as he used his Time Alter to run. The grenade went off and he was thrown off his feet. Metal tore into his legs and back but none of them were lethal. He grunted as he rolled and brought up his gun just enough time to see a wall of ice being formed to block his attack.

"You're not the only one who's learned a thing or two, Kiritsugu."

"Getting cocky," Kiritsugu raised and fired his contender, the Origin Round speeding right to the wall. In theory, given how she was pumping magic into the ice, it should hurt her. However, the round simply caused the wall to melt away.

Irina fired her gun before summoning another wall and then firing from behind it. Kiritsugu rolled out of the way, gritting his teeth as two bullets slashed across his flesh until he was in an open room. It would seem she was a bit clever. She had stopped pumping her magic into the wall, letting the inherit magic within stop the bullet before continuing on. It would seem Irina may be his match this time.

What he didn't expect was Irina to smash through the wall using her ice magic. She grinned as she prepared to skewer him. He raised his Contender.

The ceiling caved in on them, covering the area in mud.

* * *

Saber knew she was close. She could feel it in her gut. The war was this close to completion and she could finally have her wish. She just needed to step forward and grab the grail. Well she had to get through whatever defense Avenger had put up but she doubted she'd have much trouble. His battle with Rider had taken out a lot from him, no doubt.

A beam of energy pierced her midsection the moment she entered the main hall. She gasped as the blast almost tore her in half, doubling over and falling to her back. She couldn't help but put a hand over her wound as she gasped for air. Even if she was dulled to pain to an extent, this would still left a great impact.

She lifted her head as laughter filled the air, "A-Avenger!"

Before her in the main hall stood Avenger in his mech. The contraption had torn through the roof due to its height and leered down at her, "Did you really think I wouldn't have a trick up my sleeve? That I'd face you one on one? How naive, Saber."

Saber could already feel her wound healing over. It gave her the strength to stand even if it was on initially shaky feet, "You will not kill me so easily, Avenger."

"Oh?" Avenger spoke, "It seems you've found a new trick to play. No matter. It doesn't matter if you can regenerate. You have limits. Besides, my master will kill yours soon enough. You won't last long in this world without him."

"I don't care about my master," Saber growled as she put her sword into a defensive position, "This is just between you and me."

"Then perish here and now," with that said, Avenger fired once more.

This time Saber was ready. Saber grunted as the laser beam hit her sword. Putting more effort into her swing, she knocked it aside. Then the next laser came and she knocked it aside just like the last. Then the next. She took a step forward. Another block. Another step. Soon it became second nature to knock the lasers away like a horse would swipe away an annoying fly.

Avenger snarled as he pressed a few buttons on his machine. The lasers grew more focused. More powerful. Every single one of them trained on Saber. He would not lose now. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

The laser grew thrice fold. Saber gritted her teeth as she was moved back two meters before she got her footing again. Saber wasn't going to lose this either. She had as much stake in this if not more. If she lost, everything would fall apart. Everyone needed her to complete her wish.

 _Camelot needed her._

She planted her foot firmly forward even as the mecha put everything into the attack. A roar of defiance escaped her lips as energy flowed through her sword.

 _Irisviel needed her._

She took a step forward.

"What?" Avenger's eyes widened as he watched her slowly push against his attack.

 _Her fellow servants needed her._

"Impossible!" Avenger cranked up the level of energy output. Yet Saber kept going, "Why won't you die?"

With one more push, a blade of golden energy sliced through the opposing attack and smashed into the opponent's chest. Avenger snarled as he looked over his mecha's damage. He slammed his fist into the frame before him as he noticed that some of his systems were damaged, "You think this will stop me, Saber?" He started to press more buttons as he watched Saber ready herself to attack.

That's when the masters burst into the room. Guns spilled away from them as they rolled around, punching and kicking. Kiritsugu kicked her in the stomach, sending her a distance away. Irina got to her feet quickly and ran right at him. He blocked her strike and the next before trying to get in a punch. She pushed it aside and smashed her forehead into his chin. He grunted and jumped back before she could do anything else.

Avenger chuckled as he looked on, "It seems that we aren't the only ones locked in combat. Just like us, my master is the one with the advantage. You may have blocked one blast but I doubt you could block the next one!"

Saber huffed as she readied herself. That attack had taken a lot out of her and as she saw with her master, he had been using a lot of his magic as well. She wasn't sure she could survive another blast. Yet. She gripped her sword tighter. She wouldn't give up. She'd kill Avenger here and now.

"Prepare for your end, Saber!" Avenger declared as he prepared to fire again, diverting as much energy as he could into the attack. Thankfully the strike Saber had done hadn't damaged it too much. He'd have to ditch his NP after this attack but it'd be worth it.

That's when several purple slashes tore apart the mecha's left leg.

"What?" Avenger shouted in surprise.

Then the second leg and arms were slashed in quick succession as well as the back damaged. Avenger kept tapping his screen, popping up his defense matrix to stop any major damage from being done. He smashed his fist into the consol, "Assassin!"

Said servant of the shadows appeared beside Saber and bowed, "Guilty~"

Avenger started to pour as much energy as he could into his mecha and it started to heal, "You won't stop me!"

At that moment, the two masters kept on fighting. This time Kiritsugu jumped back when Irina tried to knock him off his feet. This Irina anticipated and froze the ground. His eyes widened as he started to slip and she rushed forward, ice blade in hand.

Saber gasped slightly as she saw Kiritsugu stabbed and forced to the ground.

Irina cackled, "Yes!" She threw him a distance away, "Die now, you bastard." Then she turned and grinned as she held up a hand, "Kill them! Use my energy to kill them." Another red sigil on her hand faded as she used a command seal.

"Happily!" Avenger's deathly grin spread across his face, "Now face-" He gasped just as Irina did.

Irina started to shriek and convulse. Blood poured out from her wound and other openings as her magic started to go haywire. For a full moment she shrieked bloody murder before falling silent. Irina had died. Her killer, Kiritsugu, hadn't. He shakily looked up with his Contender in hand.

"I've seen… enough." Kiritsugu coughed up blood, "No one… gets the grail. Saber, use your noble phantasm and destroy the grail."

Saber's eyes widened as her sword started to glow with golden energy. Dread poured through her frame, "No…"

"Okay," Assassin held her arms, trying to get them to move down to no avail, "You can fight it, Saber."

"I'm trying," Saber gritted her teeth, "Stop this, Kiritsugu."

"You bastard!" Avenger snarled as he felt his energy leave him, "No. No. NO. I didn't not come this far to lose. To hell with all of you!" He started to fire up the main gun again.

"Saber… destroy the grail and Avenger… now." With that final command seal, Kiritsugu died.

"NOOO!" Saber couldn't help but fire her Noble Phantasm into the heart of what she desired.

Avenger tried desperately to stop it. He fired his guns. He tried to summon his shields at max capacity. Yet nothing could stop the oncoming golden energy. His eyes trembled as he beheld the sight. It was terrifying yet calming. Perhaps… perhaps he'd finally find peace.

Avenger died on the same night the grail war ended.

* * *

 **Whelp. It's come to this. The final battle of the war. I really hope I did it justice and that you all enjoyed this Holy Grail War. I want to thank King of Beasts and other 'replace servant' fics for getting me into this genre. I had a blast writing it.**

 **Don't worry. This isn't the final chapter. There will be 1-3 chapters going over the epilogue and setting up Stay Night. Yep, I do plan a sequel. I've got the servants chosen. I can't wait to read your comments here and take care.**


	56. Chapter 56

It was the smoke that woke her. Saber's eyes opened and she shut them just as quickly. She couldn't help but cough as it was thick and everywhere. The sounds of fire blazed around her. For a fleeting moment, she wondered if she had been transported to Hell. It would have been fitting in a way. A failure like her deserved torment, if not only inwardly. She finally opened her eyes and sat up. Her thoughts of Hell only deepened.

Everything was on fire. Everywhere she looked, far as the eye could see, it was a desolate landscape. Full of destruction and death. Saber just sat there as she took it all in. There were no screams. No cries of agony. Just the roaring flames and the loud crumbling of buildings. Slowly she got to her feet as she unsteadily made her way forward.

This was it. She had failed everyone. Not just those of her era but those of this one as well. Her body trembled before she fell to her knees. For some odd reason, she couldn't feel her clothes and armor. It was as though the ground and air licked at her mortal skin. Was this another punishment for her failure? Was she doomed to constantly destroy that which she wished to protect?

"Useless," Saber sniffed before she punched the ground, "Useless!"

That's when the dam broke. Her tears fell like rivers as she cried, unable to cope with everything that happened. Everyone had died for nothing. Her victory was a sham. She had lost even as she won, just like her past life. The King of Camelot was a ruined individual. Cursed with such agony and to be forever alone.

She couldn't even curse Kiritsugu's name. He was dead and a small part of her knew he had a heart somewhere in there. She was the only one to blame and the blame hit her hard. An anguished cry of suffering escaped her lips.

"Whoa there!" A familiar voice cried out before Saber was wrapped up in furry arms, "You're safe. You don't have to cry anymore."

"A-Assassin?" Saber looked up at her, "I thought you were dead."

"Takes a lot more than that to kill me," Assassin chuckled as she kept up the hug, "I honestly thought we were dead when the mud spilled over us. That foul stuff really made my skin crawl." She shivered, "Thankfully it didn't effect me. Guess it's cause I'm a dark type. Had to pump a bit into you just in case." She tapped a few cuts in Saber's skin, "Also, you're naked."

"Oh that makes- What?" Saber's eyes widened as she looked down at herself. She patted her chest and felt… her naked breast. "How?"

"Illusion," Assassin said as she helped Saber up, "I know how you humans hate nudity. I think it's stupid but whatever."

"Thank you, Assassin." Saber nodded.

"Zoroark," she responded. "Well that's my species name but really. The war's over so why don't we call ourselves by our real names."

Saber frowned, "Very well. I am Artoria and you shall be called, Zora."

Assassin shrugged and chuckled, "Eh, I can live with that. Sora Pendragon. I like the sound of it."

Saber, no, Artoria frowned. "Who told you that you could take my last name?"

"It's a pokemon thing," Zora shrugged, "Since we'll be staying together, you're like my trainer so that makes us family. Which means I'll fight to the death for you. Kind of like before but better. Especially so since we've got new bodies. I guess that mud was good for something. Still feel a bit 'servanty' though."

Saber frowned but had noticed that as well. She shook her head, "That is enough of this, Zora. We have to…" She sighed.

"Save the people of the city?" Zora offered.

"I… I just need… I just need to save someone." Artoria scowled as the tears came back. "Just someone. I'm useless, Zora. Worse than that. I bring disaster to everyone around me."

"That's not true."

"Just look around," Artoria moved her arm around herself, "This is what happens when I try to fulfill my wish and end up with death surrounding me. It happens every time."

"It's only happened twice," Zora huffed before pinching Saber's cheek, "Stop crying. You're a big girl and you tried your best. You didn't know this was going to happen so beating yourself over this is not doing you or anyone else any favors. Do you understand me?"

Artoria sighed before turning away, "We need to go."

For what felt like hours, the two scoured the area looking for survivors. Each and every time, they turned up no one. Only charred bodies, if that. Most of them were unrecognizable. Barely human due to the amount of damage sustained. Artoria kept going even as she felt herself grow weary and weak. Bruised and battered. She kept going.

Every death hit her harder and harder. Yet again, a kingdom lay in ashes before her and she was powerless to stop it. Her blade, meant to protect the weak, had done nothing but kill. Kill again and again for what? Nothing in the end.

That's when she found him. A boy. A small boy with red hair. She could see it. He was breathing. It was slow but it was there. Her eyes widened as she beheld him. As though he was a miracle.

"You're… alive?" Artoria said as she held the boy. Tears started to come to her, "You're alive."

His breathing started to slow as his eyes, barely open, closed.

"No," Artoria shook her head, "Stay with me. Stay with me please. Assassin! Assassin come over here!"

She didn't stop holding the boy. She had to do something. She had to do something to save him. That's when it hit her. She removed her scabbard and held it in her arms. This scabbard was her key to immortality. With it, she could not die. Discounting head strikes of course. This could heal anything. She looked down at the boy. This could heal him.

"Alright!" Zora jumped into the area, "You found someone." She blinked in surprise as she looked at Artoria holding her scabbard, "Ah, I see."

"It's the only way," Artoria said as she gently pushed it into him, "I need to save him, Zora. Besides, he needs it far more than I do."

Zora smiled, "Can't say anything against that. Rest easy, little one. We're looking after you."

* * *

Far off in the opposite direction, another survivor crawled his way through the wreckage. The man's legs were missing, having shattered into many pieces. His arms pulled him along despite their wounds. The only thing keeping them moving was the excess magic he had with the command seals but even that was pushing it. They were already fading given the war was done.

Yet through all the pain, he couldn't help but smile. Why? The man couldn't help but love the destruction around him. No doubt hundreds, if not thousands, of people were dead or in pain. That filled him with joy. Such utter exhilarating joy.

" _Congratulations, Kirei Kotomine. You are the victor of this war."_

That was what the voice had said to him. The grail. It had chosen him as a victor and this was his wish? Such destruction? He couldn't have done any better.

No. He could have. This was small fry. He could wish again and destroy more. Make more people suffer. The entire city. The nation. The world. He could create eternal damnation on Earth. He just needed the grail again. A chance for a more conscious wish. He coughed up blood. The only problem was that he didn't know how we were going to survive this.

"I see something," a voice he recalled as belonging to that Joseph kid.

Several footsteps came closer.

"Kirei!" Aoi ran over to his side. She gasped as she looked over his injuries, "Don't worry. We're going to get you out of this."

Kirei couldn't help but inwardly chuckle as he started to lose consciousness. Poor, sweet, naive Aoi. He was going to enjoy twisting her and Rin if he survived. The next war would come.

" _Sooner then you would believe."_

* * *

Illya sat alone in her room. She didn't go outside anymore. Her grandfather forbid it. He forbade a lot of things ever since mom and dad left. She didn't really understand why. She knew her grandfather hadn't liked her father but she was sure they at least understood each other. It wasn't so bad at first, but the last couple of days it was horrible. She couldn't even leave her room and what he said…

" _Your parents are dead. A pair of failures. You will not suffer that fate, I assure you."_

Illya didn't believe him. Her parents were not dead. Her father promised to come back to her. Mother… well… She didn't want to think about it. She'd get her daddy back and they'd be a family again. She'd get to travel all around like mom wanted to. She couldn't wait. Yet it seemed her grandfather didn't think so. He was telling her lies. Hurtful lies.

Her inner ruminations were interrupted when she heard shouts and sounds of battle outside her room. She blinked in confusion before the screams died down, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

That's when the door was kicked open, throwing it off its hinges. Illya flinched as it sailed off the frame. The perpetrator strode into the room and Illya couldn't help but gasp in surprise, "Saber?"

Saber bowed her head, "I am no longer Saber. You may call me Artoria Pendragon, or just Artoria."

Illya blinked in confusion and quirked her head to the side, "Why's that?"

"The war is over," Artoria stated, "I am free to choose my path before me and that involves setting you free."

Illya's eyes widened, "I can leave? I can go outside again?"

Artoria nodded, "Exactly that. Now come along. Your grandfather is still a big angry with me for trouncing his guards. I have to say, they are quite skilled."

"Grandfather makes the best guards," Illya nodded as she jumped off her bed and walked over to her. "So papa is going to be outside too?"

Artoria paused as she had a conflicted expression, "Illya… your father…"

Illya peered up at her savior, "Yes? Papa's okay, right?"

Artoria stared down at her before kneeling, "Your father was a brave man who really loved you. He did. That much I know."

Illya frowned, "What are you saying?" Her little heart started to beat faster.

"I'm sorry Illya," Artoria bowed her head, "I couldn't protect your father."

Illya backed away, "No, he promised me. He promised me he would come back! You're lying!"

Artoria quickly pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair as tears started to pour down her chestplate from Illya's eyes. "I know. I know he promised but sometimes we can't keep our promises. That's how life works."

"Life sucks," Illya sniffed, "Please tell me you're joking. Please."

"No," Artoria stated, "I'm not." With that said, Artoria stayed there as Illya cried, "For now on, my blade is yours as it was his."

* * *

Waver Velvet went through the motions when he started to pack all of his things. It was like he was a zombie with how he moved. Everything seemed to barely register to him. A part of him wanted to stay. He loved it here. He loved his grandparents and the memories…

Yet that's why he wanted to leave. All of the memories here that brought him down. That tore him apart. He wanted to move away. To get far away from them. So that's why he was packing. He didn't know what he would do after this. Keyneth was dead. There was no one to really challenge now back there with his theory. Oh, there were others, but they weren't the reason he joined this war in the first place. It would be hollow.

As he moved a few of his clothes, a blue orb rolled out of them. "Huh?" Was all he could think as he reached down to grab it. As he did so, he felt energy flow from it. Immense energy. He fell back on his bum as he gazed at it, "What is that?"

That's when he saw the note. He quirked an eyebrow as he picked it up.

 _/Hey Waver, it's me. Rider. Or rather, Eragon is my real name. It gets a bit tiring after a while to just call myself that title, but oh well. Can't win them all, you know. I just wanted to give this to you in case I die. Hopefully it doesn't come to this, but who knows. It's a Holy Grail War. Anything can happen._

 _If I do die, I don't want Saphira to come along. So I ordered her to give up her Eldunarí. To put it short, it's her soul. Take good care of it, Waver. I know you will, but too many in my world have been corrupted by evil sorcerers. I don't want it to happen to Saphira so keep her safe. She will help guide you and give you extra energy as well. In fact, you'll probably get to keep one of my swords because of that._

 _However, please give her a bit of space. She won't be in a good mood for a while since I'll be dead and she won't be able to manifest so no more cool dragon rides for you. Until she does come out of her shell, I want you to study the magic I left behind and keep up your sword skills. They will surely come in handy one day._

 _You were a good friend, Waver Velvet. I'm glad I was able to be your servant._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Eragon/Rider/_

Waver started to cry as he held the letter to his chest. Perhaps he would stay a bit longer. Just a bit. The memories weren't all bad.

 _Altair smiled up at him as they lay against each other._

Not bad at all.

* * *

Eris cackled as she watched the war come to an end. She clapped like a maniac, "Good show. Good show." The goddess of chaos danced. She had a great front seat and got to rub it in Angra Manyu's face. It was a double win, "Although a bit more carnage would have been nice."

She rubbed her chin before a wicked grin came across it, "Perhaps next time~" She cackled.

* * *

The grail stewed in its hate as the goddess cackled. It did not care for the goings on of the gods. In the end, they couldn't manipulate the world as they once had. Oh sure, the goddess had changed up the servants it could employ but everything played out as they would normally. In fact, with eight servants worth of energy, the being in the grail couldn't have felt happier.

Angra Manyu grinned from within his prison. He would be the end of everything. From mortals to gods. Let them have their fun.

* * *

 **And that puts a wrap up to this story. Phew. Two years in the making. I'm just glad I was able to finish it. XD I hope you all enjoyed this story. It was a long time coming and a lot of work. Don't worry. I do have plans for doing a Stay Night sequel. I've got some servants lined up for that. might take a bit of a break from that and focus on my other stories for a bit. However, expect it to come out either late this year or early next one. Until then, I can't wait to see the final feedback and hope you all take care. and if you want, you can check out my other works in the meantime.**


	57. Chapter 57

Artoria struck down another foe. Her sword had come down mightily upon her opponent, ending them rightly. She was pleased with herself. She hadn't found many opponents these last few months that could challenge her, so it was satisfying to come across talent in this day and age. It was such a shame she had to end it so quickly.

"You fought well," Artoria smiled, "Shame it had to end like this."

"Yeah," her defeated foe got up. Thankfully this was not real combat and they were using bamboo swords. The bubbly orange haired girl sat up, "But I almost got you that time."

"Almost is not a word I would use," Artoria helped her up, "But I do see some improvement in your form. It is wonderful to see you improve so much in the short time I've been training you."

"Well you are the best sword user I've ever seen," the girl, Taiga Fujimura, smiled as she bounced in place, "It's always so exciting to come and fight with you. I just know you'll make me the best swordswoman in Japan."

Artoria chuckled, "Now that is a boast I'd love to make come true, but it's going to take a lot of hard work and dedication from your end."

Taiga gave her a thumbs up, "Don't you worry about it. I'll work hard and beat the odds."

Artoria's smile only widened at those words, "That's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

It had been a year since the war ended. Thankfully the locals hadn't been caught up in the action too much, so there wasn't much in the way of investigations into the event. This gave everyone time to relax. It gave them time to think about everything that had happened to them. How their lives were forever changed.

Inside the old Matou manor, a little girl was using this opportunity to play her violin. Her music was extremely pleasing to the ears. It was beauty incarnate. She was concentrated solely on her music. Birds and other animals couldn't help but hover near the house to get closer to the music.

Finally, it came to an end. The girl looked at her violin with a pleasing grin. Her little hands travelled over it, "Archer, I know you'd be pleased with my performance."

"It was a super duper one!" A high pitched squeaky voice said. The owner of the voice was a chibi version of Archer. The little one had explained it wasn't 'Archer' per se. More of a copy she'd left behind to help her.

Sakura giggled, "Thank you, Chibi."

"Lady Sakura," a gruff voice spoke.

Sakura looked over at the looming rat man. Most people would be scared of him, for good reason. He was a talented killer. Yet Sakura wasn't. She smiled at him, "What is it, Ska?"

Ska was the second in command of Berserker's forces. From the voice in her head, she knew she could possibly summon more but so far, she'd only been able to summon Ska. That was enough for her, "Your parent-things are waiting for you downstairs."

Sakura put away her violin, a treasured piece of the war. As was the rodent skull earing on her right ear. Even if her closest friends were gone, a small part of them were still with her. "Then let's not keep them waiting."

The Chibi Archer waved her off, "Have fun."

"Oh no," Sakura cupped her little friend in her hands, "You're coming with me."

* * *

Waver stared at the piece of paper before himself. On it was a freshly written letter addressed to none other than his friend Joseph. The duo had stayed in Japan for a few months before departing. He honestly missed him. While they hadn't known each other that long, they had become something of friends. Funny how a war to the death can bring people together just as easily as it can tear them apart.

He held up the note and started to read it to himself:

 _/Dear Joseph,_

 _It's been a while, hasn't it? Well it's only been a few months but given everything that happened, time is a bit more precious these days. You never know when it ends. So you have to cherish them, but it does make the days long and difficult sometimes. Wish you were here. I could always use a buddy to laugh with._

 _My adventures have just started and so far, I've gotten into more danger then I'm honestly comfortable with. Nearly died from poisonous snakes more times then I can count. Hopefully I don't develop a phobia of snakes by the end of this venture. I'm already scared of enough things, I don't need to add another. /_

He paused in his reading to look over at the glowing blue orb. He lightly touched it, noting the energy that flowed from it. It was oddly relaxing.

 _/Saphira hasn't talked to me yet. I'm not sure she can but the Rider assured me she would. At least I think he did. It is a dragon after all. They can do a lot of things mortals can't. I've been looking over procedures to get her to talk but a part of me thinks I should just let her be for now. To let her heal._

 _Before you ask, no. No I haven't gotten over what happened and I don't think I will. Of course, I don't have a jewel I can hide out in like Saphira so at least I'm still out and about. Archer wouldn't want me to hide anyways. You were right about that. Sulking wouldn't be something she'd want to see me do. It still hurts though, like you wouldn't believe._

 _I don't know when I can send another note, Joseph. I also don't think I'll be able to get one of yours for a while. Staying in one place wouldn't be fruitful. I just hope this note gets to you safe and sound and that you are doing well. Until next time, old friend./_

Waver nodded with a smile as he put the letter into the envelope. Now he just needed to send it.

* * *

Kirei Kotomine hadn't died in that fire a year ago. He was thankful for that. The devastation was great but now that he had a taste, he wanted more. Much more. However, the fight had taken a lot from him. Both of his legs were gone so he was confined to a wheelchair. Thankfully the doctors were able to save his arms but they would not have the strength they once did. No matter. Without his legs, he couldn't hope to match another fighter like he did in the past.

Aoi paced back and forth in front of him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her. In the past year, he had done his best to put a wedge between her and Kariya. It had paid off. Aoi was alone and needed him more then ever. That was good. He needed someone loyal and easy to manipulate. As well he got to destroy a potential loving relationship. The only downside was Kariya ending up with that nurse, but that had only made Aoi angrier even if she hadn't said it out loud.

Delightful. Just delightful.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Aoi asked as she looked at the door in front of her.

Kirei nodded. The pair of them were in a mage centered hospital at the moment, "Yes, Rin needs these operations if she is to succeed in the next war."

Aoi sighed, "I've just… I've just been thinking. Won't it hurt her."

"Life is pain," Kirei raised his arm. It shook a bit, "We have to grow with it. Besides, the doctors assured me that they would make it as painless as possible."

Kirei was still miffed about that but given how mages were, there was going to be some pain involved. He could live with that.

Aoi nodded, "Right. She will be strong and she will win the grail."

Kirei smile, "She most certainly will."

Rin, his perfect little soldier. She would be strong. Stronger than most of the mages coming into the next war. He would make sure of that. She would almost succeed but he'd do his best to make sure that she would die as she reached for the grail. After all, Kirei still needed his wish fulfilled. Total damnation of the planet would suffice.

* * *

Artoria was relieved to finally go back home. Oh she loved teaching students how to wield swords. Yes they were fake but the practice was still something she adored. It made her feel nice to know that the art of swordsmanship hadn't died off in this day and age. The pay was good too, especially that Taiga girl. It helped that she had the most promise. Almost supernaturally so.

Her heart still ached from the defeat a year ago, yet there were some things to keep her mind off of it. She knocked on the door, waiting for one of them to appear.

The door opened and a lovely and shapely red headed woman appeared. She pulled Artoria into a hug, "Oh my love~ It's so good to see you~"

Artoria huffed and pushed her off, "It's good to see you too, Zora. Also, I am not your love."

"Oh? But were are married are we not?" Zora smiled, "We are raising two lovely children together. Why, I can't say why we aren't a thing at this point."

"We are friends who happen to raise children together," Artoria pointed out. "That is all."

"But what about the point that we sleep together."

"Platonically," Artoria huffed with a bit of a blush. Of course nothing had happened but it was mostly done to save some space. As well, Zora seemed to like it and it was nice to have some company.

"Whatever you say~" Zora then pulled her close and kissed her.

Artoria's eyes widened as she pushed her inside, "What are you thinking?" Her blush had only grew in intensity.

Zora cackled, "I just want to have a bit of fun~ Especially since you've gotten a bit taller and thicker~" She poked Artoria's chest.

Artoria sighed. This was typical Zora behavior. She was not into girls and she never would be.

 _Images of a naked Morgan and Guinivere popped into her head._

GAH! Why must those _wonderful_ haunting images pop in now of all times?

She had to think of other things to get her mind off of it. Perhaps about her height. She had grown a couple of inches and her bust had grown a bit as well. Perhaps now that she had a 'body' of sorts her unnatural stunt in her growth was at its end. She just hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable when all things were said and done.

Once they moved aside and once the door was closed, turned back into her real form. "The kids are helping to set the table. Little Shirou insisted on helping," Zora said.

Artoria smiled, "He is such a gentleman."

"That he is," Zora chuckled, "We're going to have a horde of girls swarming this place if we're not careful with that boy~"

"I would not mind so long as he treats them right," Artoria said as they walked into the kitchen. "Kids, I'm home."

Two children stared up at her. Illya and Shirou Emiya were such nice children. Artoria had decided to keep the Emiya last name. She may have hated her master but Irisviel loved him. That was good enough. As well, calling the family 'Pendragon' would have given up her identity. Artoria would keep people on their toes at least. No one knew Arthur was really a woman after all. The less attention on her the better.

Illya smiled. Artoria and Zora had agreed to move Avalon into her, just in case the family had tried to do some damage. They had noticed some scars here and there and weren't taking their chances. "Welcome back home!"

Artoria smiled, "It's good to be back."

"Welcome back," Shirou smiled but it was a shy smile. He was still getting used to living with them and Artoria knew right off the bat that he was a blank slate as it were. No memories. No real sense of self. She was going to have to try extra hard to give him something.

"I take it you helped Zora in the kitchen," Artoria asked.

"Shirou's very good at cooking," Illya said and then giggled, "Mostly because Zora sucks at it so much he has to do something to make up for it."

Zora pouted, "Awww, why do you have to be so mean, Illya? I'm like a mother to you."

"Well that doesn't mean I can't tell it like it is."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Artoria walked over and opened it, smiling as she looked over at the people there. "Kariya, Himari, Sakura. It's good to see you."

The little family were a pleasant lot. It was nice to have someone close by that knew their secret. As well, they kept them supplied with mana well enough so that both Saber and Assassin didn't just disappear now that the war was over. As well, it was nice to see a woman get Kariya out of his funk and make Sakura smile.

"It's good to see you as well," Kariya smiled and shook her hand. "We thought we'd come over for dinner."

"Mostly because someone forgot to buy the groceries," Himari huffed.

Kariya nervously laughed, "Well I got a bit distracted is all. It slipped my mind. We'll get some on the way home."

Sakura rushed past the adults as they talked and smiled on over at Illya and Shirou. Little Sakura and Illya had taken a quick liking to one another. A friend was just what they both needed and their frequent play dates were a nice way of keeping an eye on these rambunctious kids. Shirou also needed children his own age so he wouldn't lose himself.

"Hi Sakura," Illya went over and hugged her friend, "It's so great to see you. Shirou wouldn't stop talking about you since our last visit."

"I didn't," Shirou deadpanned.

Sakura just smiled over at him, "Thank you, Shirou. It's nice to know you care."

Shirou looked away shyly with a light blush on his cheeks, "Well I do, I guess."

"Awww," Zora patted his head. "My little gentleman."

"Yeppie," a little voice called out as Chibi Archer danced on top of Shirou's head, "He's a super duper good boy. That's why Sakura likes him~"

"Shhh," Sakura glared up at the creation with an angered pout.

Artoria and the other two adults walked into the room, "Well now that everyone's here, shall we dig in?"

"Oh I'm starving," Zora zipped over to her chair, "Shirou's learning a little too well. I might get addicted to it."

Artoria smiled as she took her seat, "We all have our calling."

Artoria couldn't help but look over the happy family before her. Yes, she had failed. She had failed worse than most. Yet she felt at peace now. At least enough to get by. Hopefully nothing would come to shatter this peace. If it did, she would break them.

Thus, was the end of this tale.

* * *

 **Whelp it was brought up to me that some of the characters didn't have a bit of closure. So I decided to do a small time jump in order to fix that. As well as set a bit more of the stage for the next war. Hopefully you enjoyed the actual last chapter of this story and I'll do my best to get Stay Night the sequel done in a timely manner. I do have other fanfics to work on but expect it late this year or early the next. So I hope you check out and comment on my other works until then. So take care and stay safe. Bye all.**


	58. Sequel up

The sequel, Fate: Stay in the Fight, is up now. I hope you all enjoy it and go check it out, favorite, and leave a comment. I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me through this first story so I hope the sequel will be to your liking. Until then, see ya.


End file.
